De una excursión a la Casa de los Gritos y lo que sucedió después
by Paladium
Summary: Cuarto curso, Incidente de la Casa de los Gritos. Black le había dicho cómo entrar, esperando aterrorizarle, pero Severus ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar al final de aquel tunel: un licántropo. Estaba preparado para lo que sucediera esa noche. Una pena que Potter no lo estuviera. LongFic. Lento. No-Romance. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, etcétera.

 **Advertencias:** Historia Larga (85 capítulos concretamente). No se recrea en el romance ni habrá gran cantidad de este mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Severus Snape se frotó las manos, aguardando el momento – _su_ momento. Un mapa del ciclo lunar estaba desplegado sobre su cama, en el dormitorio de Slytherin, así como varios pergaminos llenos de apretujada letra, sus notas. La sangre se revolvía en sus venas ante la expectación: en unas horas, la luna llena se alzaría alta en el cielo y Severus vería por primera vez la transformación de un licántropo.

Black, el odioso Gryffindor – no confundir con Regulus, su compañero de Slytherin – le había dicho cómo entrar por el Sauce Boxeador hasta la guarida de la criatura esa misma mañana. Le había dicho que descubriría entonces el gran secreto que guardaban, si es que tenía el valor de ir. A Severus no le asustaba el chucho idiota, aunque su mirada tenía ese brillo de locura que a veces teñía los ojos de su prima Bellatrix.

No importaba cuánto creyera Black en su miserable derrota, pues iba a salir vencedor. ¡Cómo si se le hubiera ocurrido a Severus ir sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar! Black le tenía en muy baja estima si creía eso de él. _Remus Lupin era un licántropo_. El pensamiento no le aterrorizaba, ni siquiera le ponía los pelos de punta; tener un licántropo en Hogwarts era tan peligroso como conveniente para Severus.

Porque Severus quería dedicarse a las pociones, y ya tenía en mente lo que quería investigar: una cura para la licantropía. Las criaturas, cuanto más oscuras y peligrosas eran, más le fascinaban, y los licántropos tenían ese aire de misterio que Severus buscaba desvelar. Además, todavía nadie había encontrado cura, si lo conseguía se haría famoso. Y no, contrario a lo que el resto del colegio creía, no quería tener nada que ver con el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Regulus detrás de él. Severus se giró: el pequeño Black se parecía bastante a su estúpido y arrogante hermano, aunque no en personalidad.

—Tengo que irme un rato. —contestó con evasivas, recogiendo de golpe el desastre de su cama. Regulus asintió varias veces.

—Claro. Ten cuidado en los pasillos, no te dejes cazar. —le aconsejó antes de irse.

Severus ni siquiera escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse. Su mente estaba más ocupada recordándole todo lo que necesitaba para enfrentar – o escapar, más bien – de un licántropo. Se decía que los hombres lobo tenían buen olfato, o más bien que eran capaces de identificar humanos con ese sentido, así que Severus se había llevado unos cuantos ajos de las cocinas, antes del toque de queda. Un simple hechizo para camuflar su olor y nadie había preguntado.

Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba: su varita, sus agallas, los ajos para esconderse de la criatura y su ropa de abrigo. La capa y los guantes, y la bufanda también, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría mirando y era pleno invierno. Apenas había cenado pensando en lo horriblemente asombroso que sería ver a Lupin transformarse en licántropo. Ahora, ese chico tan soso era muchísimo más interesante que sus amigos idiotas, al menos a los ojos de Severus.

Salió de la Sala Común entre murmullos de desaprobación – podía perder puntos si le pillaban – y curiosidad, pues Severus Snape no se caracterizaba por romper las normas ni tomarlas a la ligera. Pero aquella ocasión lo ameritaba, pensó el Slytherin, quitándose los ligeros remordimientos con rapidez. Le habría gustado que Lily lo viera también, sabía que le habría gustado estar allí. Quizás en otra ocasión, pensó Severus escurriéndose por los pasillos.

Salió a los jardines por el patio de Transformaciones, que tenía aulas a pie de calle con grandes ventanales. La nieve no era muy espesa, pero sus pisadas se quedaron marcadas en el blanco pasto de todas formas. No muchos alumnos se quedaban en Hogwarts por navidad y, menos los Jefes de Casa, pocos profesores se quedaban, así que era fácil escabullirse de un lado a otro. Los estudiantes de séptimo solían pasar sus últimas navidades allí; aunque Severus no había escuchado mucho, rondaban historias que decían que era un gesto que daba buena suerte, entre otras tonterías.

Lily se había ido a casa, por supuesto. Solo se había quedado una vez por navidad, en su tercer curso, el año anterior, y Severus creía que no se volvería a quedar hasta séptimo, pues ella había parecido aburrida y solitaria, queriendo estar con su familia. Severus no tenía ese problema: estaba demasiado ansioso por ir a Hogwarts cada curso que ni se había planteado volver en vacaciones, y no era como si sus padres le echaran mucho de menos.

Su figura encorvada por el frío se recortaba contra el cielo oscuro cuando llegó al Sauce Boxeador. Black le había dicho qué nudo golpear para que apareciera un pasadizo entre las raíces que le llevaría hasta su gran sorpresa. Severus torció el gesto: si supiera exactamente adónde dirigía ese pasadizo del que Black le había hablado, podría prepararse algo más. Sin embargo, tan solo inspiró con fuerza y levitó una rama caída hasta el nudo.

El Sauce Boxeador se congeló, sus ramas rígidas con las puntas mirando al cielo estrellado, y Severus frunció el ceño, mirando desde lejos a ver si se había abierto un pasadizo. La nieve se movió entre las raíces del árbol y Severus sonrió, viendo el hueco, oscuro como la boca de un lobo – _nunca mejor dicho_. Encendiendo una luz en su varita, Severus se dejó caer con cuidado por el pasadizo. Era angosto y pobremente iluminado, excavado en la piedra desnuda bajo el árbol.

Por un momento, Severus sintió miedo. Sabía lo que había al final del pasadizo, sabía que encontraría a Lupin transformándose. Sirius Black sabía eso también, sino no le habría dicho nada. Aquella broma – pues Severus consideraba que eso debía de ser una broma – era, sin lugar a dudas, la más cruel que le habían hecho. ¿Potter y Pettigrew estarían también involucrados?, ¿Y Lupin, sabría de esto? Sirius Black le estaba llevando a una muerte, o algo peor que una muerte.

Se despejó la mente en un momento, gruñéndose a sí mismo. Lo que Black pensara que estaba haciendo no era asunto suyo. Si había ido, había sido con pleno conocimiento de lo que hacía, de lo que habría al final del pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban contra la piedra antigua, rebotando contra las paredes; al final del largo pasillo había una luz tenue, como si solo las estrellas iluminaran ese sitio.

El pasillo desembocaba a una casa vieja y polvorienta, dañada tanto por el paso del tiempo como por la criatura que allí habitaba. Severus tragó saliva copiosamente, sintiendo la luz en su varita titilar. Con cuidado, aguantando la respiración inconscientemente, se movió hasta una ventana, vigilando que el licántropo no estuviera ya transformado. Las vistas desde la casa le eran familiares: Hogsmeade se veía, no muy lejano, y detrás, el castillo en todo su esplendor.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta. Todas las leyendas sobre fantasmas, las historias acerca de lo embrujada que estaba esa casa… Severus estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Por un momento, pensó en volver atrás, en huir, pero se calmó antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de sus días. Con cuidado, abrió la ventana, y tal y como había hecho para salir del castillo, se deslizó fuera.

La luna todavía no había salido, se animó y alivió Severus. Con un simple hechizo para detectar presencias, descubrió a Lupin en la primera planta, después, intentó que sus juramentos no subieran mucho de volumen. Severus no era atlético, eso le daba igual, salvo en momentos como ese. Tenía que ser discreto para que Lupin no le descubriera. Quitó el hechizo para enmascarar el olor de los ajos y empezó a escalar, sin mucha seguridad.

La fachada de la casa estaba resbaladiza, aunque no tenía hielo. Había varios huecos entre las tablas de la fachada, donde Severus se enganchó para trepar. Le costó varios minutos llegar a su destino y colocarse en posición para no ser descubierto; solo entonces se atrevió a mirar dentro de la habitación por la ventana medio rota. La sala estaba desvencijada, los muebles rotos y las paredes arañadas, confirmando para Severus que ahí era donde Lupin empezaba sus noches de cacería.

El chico de cuarto curso empezó a quitarse la ropa delante de Severus, sin saber de su presencia. El viento ululaba contra el cristal roto de la ventana y un poco de nieve se colaba en la habitación. Cuando Lupin había terminado de desnudarse, miró hacia la ventana, esperando ver la luna, adivinó Severus. Escuchó otro suspiro dentro, mirando el paisaje desde su arriesgada posición. El Sauce Boxeador se movió, sus ramas en punta de nuevo. Severus achicó los ojos, suspicaz, pero lo desestimó cuando Lupin gruñó de dolor.

La transformación fue grotesca. Lupin se encorvó, tambaleante, mientras la luna redonda y blanca hacía acto de presencia en el cielo estrellado. Sus dedos se retorcieron, luego sus brazos y piernas se dislocaron en ángulos extraños mientras Lupin caía al suelo, aullando de dolor. Su voz salía distorsionada, una mezcla entre aullido de lobo y el grito de un chico completamente normal. El pelo empezó a crecerle por el cuerpo mientras su cabeza se estiraba y su cara se transformaba en esa de un lobo.

Se escucharon golpes abajo, en el piso inferior. Lupin se retorció, estirando una espalda cada vez más lobuna. Los ruidos continuaron acercándose y finalmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. James Potter, sudoroso y pálido, miró a todos lados, primero preocupado y después confuso. Severus se atrevió a sacar la cabeza un poco cuando Potter se quedó mirando fijamente a la criatura. El lobo había llegado y del chico solo quedaban sus ropas, bien dobladas en un rincón polvoriento.

La varita de Potter se alzó a la vez que el lobo se ponía en pie. Severus sacó la suya propia, oliéndose problemas. El lobo miraba fijamente a Potter, que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Parecía asustado por la expresión descompuesta de su rostro y la palidez creciente. Severus sintió una punzada de satisfacción: parece que Potter había caído en su propia trampa mientras Severus disfrutaba de su espectáculo. El lobo gruñó. Potter gritó, suplicándole cordura a su amigo, que ya no se encontraba en esa habitación.

Quizás aquello era lo que Black y Potter habían planeado para él, un final miserable para una vida miserable, pero Severus no quería ver nada de eso. Ni siquiera si la víctima era Potter. Severus se inclinó un poco, dejándose ver por la ventana, y viendo mucho mejor a un lacrimógeno James Potter, que no parecía tan arrogante y creído en ese momento. Los ojos avellana de su odioso enemigo se giraron hacia él un momento antes de volver al lobo, que erizaba su pelaje, listo para atacar. Severus deslizó su varita por entre los cristales rotos, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. El lobo se inclinó y Severus inspiró con fuerza, sin creerse que fuera a hacer semejante locura.

—¡Incarcero! —una soga gruesa ató las patas del lobo, haciéndole tambalear. La cuerda se enroscó por su lomo mientras la criatura mordía aquí y allá, furiosa. Potter corrió hacia él, pálido e inseguro por una vez en su vida, y Severus aprovechó para incapacitar a la fiera un poco más. —¡Desmaius! ¿Qué – ?

James Potter saltó por la ventana, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades de cazador. Severus se tambaleó, empujado por la rodilla de su némesis, y la mano de Potter aferrándose a su túnica terminó de hacer el trabajo. Cayeron al suelo nevado y blanco entre quejas y resuellos que se evaporaban en el aire con rapidez, como volutas de humo. Severus se incorporó, escupiendo nieve a un lado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, Potter, idiota? —le recriminó. El chico a su lado, mucho más mojado y menos abrigado que Snape, le miró con los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz roja.

—Cállate y muévete, Snape. ¿No ves que nos persigue un hombre lobo? —le gruñó, estirando de su capa con rudeza.

Los aullidos furiosos del lobo resonaron por toda la casa, escapando por los diversos cristales rotos. Severus se espolsó la nieve de las manos, sintiéndose torpe y adolorido: aquella no había sido una buena caída. ¿Y qué iban a hacer ahora? Severus no tenía ningún plan de reserva para esa ocasión. Potter le ladró prácticamente, mirándole con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza que se le antojaba graciosa a Severus.

—Por aquí, podremos despistarle en el Bosque Prohibido. —Potter empezó a correr, sin esperar que Snape le siguiera. Severus gruñó: seguía sin ser muy atlético. —Además, es el camino más corto de vuelta a Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Debería haber dejado que Lupin se cenara a Potter. Debería haberlo hecho, pero _no_ , tenía que hacerse el héroe y salvarle. Severus deseó golpearse a sí mismo hasta la inconsciencia, pero entonces el lobo hambriento que les perseguía se lo comería a él. Llevaban mucho rato corriendo, primero por la escarpada ladera y después sorteando árboles, esperando que el lobo no los encontrara. No se le había oído desde hacía un rato, y entonces sí que había estado malditamente cerca de ellos. Potter paró, apoyándose contra un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Severus le imitó, sintiendo que no podía respirar. _No era nada atlético_.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado. Por un rato, por lo menos. —Severus bufó, no tan seguro de eso. Miró a Potter por primera vez desde que discutieran a los pies de la Casa de los Gritos: los ojos ya no estaban rojos, aunque seguía estando muy pálido. —¿Sabías que había un licántropo en la casa? —le preguntó. Severus se incorporó, empezando a andar en la misma dirección que habían seguido durante ese tiempo. Potter se incorporó a la marcha en seguida.

—Sí, lo suponía. ¿Divertida, la broma? —se burló.

—¡¿Sabías que había un licántropo allí y aún así has ido?! —le gritó Potter, perdiendo los estribos. Le enganchó por el cuello de su pechera, y si Severus no hubiera sido más alto que Potter, le habría levantado del suelo.

—Te recuerdo que yo no tuve que ser salvado de ninguna criatura tratando de matarme. De hecho, estaba relativamente seguro en mi sitio. —le gruñó de vuelta.

—¿Por qué fuiste? —Potter le apartó de sí, volviendo a caminar. Estaba encorvado, seguramente por el frío.

—No es asunto tuyo. —intercambiaron miradas asesinas, y luego Severus le preguntó de vuelta —¿Por qué fuiste tú?

—Sirius me acababa de contar la broma que te tenía preparada, no supe qué más hacer que intentar frenarte.

—Oh, venías a salvarme. —le ridiculizó Severus. Parecía que el gran plan de Potter no había dado resultado. Si es que Severus se creía esa mentira flagrante, claro, y Severus _no_ se creía una palabra.

Se metió las manos en los pantalones, intentando arrebujarse más en su capa, y encontró sus dedos tocando los ajos que había llevado por si acaso. Severus no dijo nada, mirando a Potter de reojo. Parecía enfadado y rabioso, pero no le miraba. Pensó en darle uno, pero Potter era su némesis; luego pensó en no comentar nada de eso, pero si uno estaba desprotegido, los encontrarían a los dos. Severus inspiró, viéndose en una encrucijada bastante fácil de resolver: tendría que ayudar a Potter, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Toma. —le gruñó, extendiéndole un ajo. Potter se giró, mirando la comida y su cara intermitentemente, confuso. —Cógelo.

—¿Para qué quiero ajo? —preguntó Potter. Aún así, lo cogió y se lo guardó en el pantalón, lanzándole miradas suspicaces. —¿Eso no es para vampiros?

—Los licántropos pueden oler humanos con bastante precisión, y el ajo enmascara nuestro olor. —Potter miró al frente. —O al menos, eso espero.

—¿Eso esperas? —murmuró el chico de Gryffindor. No hizo más comentarios, y Severus no se lo agradeció para nada. Su cuerpo temblaba ante el pánico de ser alcanzado por el licántropo, la adrenalina acumulándose en sus venas. Si no encontraba pronto una vía de escape, Severus estallaría ante cualquier idiotez.

El nerviosismo fue ascendiendo y ascendiendo, hasta que de repente, Severus ya no sintió sus manos temblar de miedo ni su cabeza dando vueltas a lo que estaba haciendo. Tan solo caminaban Potter y él, uno al lado del otro, en silencio. El temible licántropo aullaba a la luna de vez en cuando, resonando lejano y distante de su posición, pero aún así, les hacía apretar el paso.

—¿Fuiste para descubrir a Remus? —preguntó de repente Potter. Iba caminando delante de él, tan solo unos pasos adelantado. Giró la cabeza para mirarle decididamente.

—Fui para verle transformarse. —respondió Severus, sin embargo. Potter le miró un momento, antes de continuar con la vista al frente.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque otro rato más mientras Potter empezaba a tiritar notablemente. Severus inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo el frío también en su piel. Sin embargo, Potter no dijo nada. Al menos, no en ese tiempo que pasaron en un silencio tenso, con solo sus pisadas y los aullidos del lobo de fondo. El sendero que recorrían a través de la maleza nevada no parecía seguro; las copas de los árboles tapaban el cielo y Severus empezaba a dudar que estuvieran yendo en la dirección correcta.

—¿Seguro que este es el camino? —preguntó finalmente, cansado. Era muy tarde y aunque todavía no tenían que madrugar para las clases, Severus no agradecía el permanecer a esas horas intempestivas en un bosque peligroso con un idiota que podía ayudarle o terminar de rematarlo.

—Creo que sí. —Potter le lanzó una mirada funesta.

—¿Crees? —el Gryffindor se giró hacia él, caminando de espaldas para seguir discutiendo.

—Sí, creo. —le gruñó de vuelta. —Si tienes una idea mejor, este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para que –

Potter desapareció con un alarido de pánico. Severus paró en seguida, escuchándole caer. Acercó su varita al frente, tratando de ver el suelo que pisaba, y descubrió una inclinada ladera nevada con las marcas de Potter en su caída. Por un momento, todo se quedó en silencio, y al instante siguiente, Potter comenzó a maldecir, al final de la ladera. Severus bajó con mucho más acierto y cuidado que Potter.

La espesura se despejaba en ese claro. La luna llena se podía ver en el pequeño trozo de cielo visible. Potter estaba en el suelo, revolcándose en la nieve en sus intentos por levantarse. Tenía la ropa empapada y se veía casi como un perro recién salido del agua. Severus miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar al licántropo por algún lado: con semejantes gritos que había dado Potter, lo raro era que no estuviera el castillo entero despierto… Si es que no habían salido de Escocia, porque a ese ritmo no les faltaría mucho.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita maldición! —gritó Potter a pleno pulmón.

—Eso último es redundancia. —le corrigió Severus. Potter le lanzó otra mirada funesta más, prontamente recibida de vuelta.

—Si eso es lo único que vas a aportar, mejor cállate. —Severus le bufó, antes de apartarse.

Si ahí había cielo que explorar, habría estrellas y por tanto, podrían orientarse. No pensaba seguir a Potter en su recorrido turístico del Bosque Prohibido. Severus comenzó a andar hacia el claro, mirando el cielo: era difícil posicionarse con tan poco cielo que ver, pero juraría que había reconocido alguna estrella que le permitiría orientarse.

—¿Qué haces ahora, Astronomía? —le ridiculizó Potter, caminando detrás de él con pasos fuertes.

—Intento orientarme por las estrellas, cabeza de chorlito. —le respondió en un tono igual de agresivo. Potter se calló, bufando mientras murmuraba que iban en la dirección correcta. —Consígueme un palo, ¿quieres?

—No soy tu esclavo como para que me vayas dando órdenes. —gruñó. De todas formas, Potter se alejó y consiguió una rama bastante debilucha, pero que serviría.

Severus comenzó a dibujar. Primero, unos ejes que apuntaran al norte, porque sino no se podría orientar bien; luego, dibujó el castillo como un enorme cuadrado, porque Severus no sabía dibujar bien; por último, pintó la Casa de los Gritos y el Bosque Prohibido, tal y como estarían dibujados en un mapa. Potter se removió en su sitio, viendo el mapa desde distintas perspectivas.

—Muy bien, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó a regañadientes.

—Empezamos el paseo aquí. —señaló con una cruz la Casa de los Gritos. Trazó con una línea la primera dirección que habían seguido. —Y cuando entramos al bosque, giramos hacia aquí. —Hizo otra línea y la continuó hasta el final del Bosque Prohibido. —O sea, que en estos momentos estamos en algún punto de _este_ camino. La cuestión es, ¿dónde exactamente?

Potter le quitó el palo con un empellón, poniéndose al frente del mapa. Pasó la punta por encima de la nieve, indeciso de donde pintar, mientras Severus le gruñía. Al final, hizo tres segmentos para dividir la gran línea que cruzaba el Bosque Prohibido en paralelo al castillo. Severus le miró, esperando una explicación.

—Es más probable que estemos aquí — señaló el segmento central, más grande que los de los extremos. —que aquí o allí. No creo que hayamos recorrido todo el Bosque Prohibido, ni tampoco me parece que hayamos andado poco rato. Si suponemos que estamos en este trozo de aquí — volvió a señalar su segmento central —podemos acotar el rumbo a seguir un poco más.

—De acuerdo. —murmuró Severus. Le arrancó el palo de las manos, miró la ladera por la que habían caído, e hizo una flecha en la nieve, cerca del mapa. —Esta era nuestra dirección hasta ahora. Si queremos llegar al castillo, —Severus pintó una línea en mitad del segmento de Potter, llevándola directamente al castillo —tendríamos que movernos en esa dirección, lo que significa…

—Que vamos hacia ahí. —Potter señaló con el dedo la ladera por la que habían caído.

Severus gruñó, de acuerdo a lo que el cretino arrogante había dicho. Tiró el palo a un lado del claro con desgana y cansancio: si tan sólo Potter no hubiera aparecido para rematar la broma, nada de esto habría pasado. Aunque llevaba ya un rato dudando de sus intenciones reales: Potter estaba mucho más afectado que él y había venido poco preparado para la excursión nocturna. Por su cara pálida y nariz roja, Severus deducía que no se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

—¿Vienes, Snape, o te vas a quedar mirándome como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas? —ironizó Potter desde el pie de la ladera. Severus gruñó, despejando sus dudas, y entonces, el aullido del lobo volvió a resonar en el bosque, más cerca que nunca. —¡Corre, idiota!

—¡A mí no me llames idiota! —se defendió Severus escalando la ladera al lado de Potter. —¡No he sido yo el que se ha puesto a gritar como un poseso!

Corrieron como pudieron, sorteando raíces, maleza y algunas ramas caídas bajo el blanco manto de nieve, dirigiéndose directamente al colegio, hasta que escucharon el siguiente aullido, mucho más lejano. Parecía que el lobo no había merodeado en la dirección correcta para poder alcanzarles. Volvieron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, y las dudas volvieron a asaltar a Severus.

¿Y si Potter había ido a la Casa de los Gritos realmente porque quería salvarle? No era tan descabellado si consideraba los aires de heroicidad y grandeza que se daba el cabeza hueca que caminaba a su lado. Incluso aunque solo fuera para fardar después, a Severus no se le hacía difícil ver a Potter yendo al auxilio de un compañero – aunque que ese compañero fuera Severus lo hacía casi imposible. Le echó una mirada de reojo a su silencioso compañero esa noche, inseguro de qué pensar.

Potter tenía la piel muy pálida, las ojeras marcadas bajo las gafas precisamente por esa palidez extrema, y los labios amoratados. Sus dientes castañeaban ligeramente, y aunque se frotaba los costados disimuladamente, no parecía que fuera a entrar en calor en un futuro cercano. ¿Y si le daba una hipotermia? Severus no era nada atlético y llevar a Potter a cuestas hasta el castillo era una tarea titánica. Gruñó y regruñó contra sí mismo en su mente, antes de decidirse a dejarlo su capa.

—Potter. —le llamó mientras se desabrochaba la vieja y pesada capa. Era de segunda o tercera mano y ya estaba ajada por el uso. Se la tendió a su némesis, casi sin mirarle. ¡¿Cómo podía estar ayudando a Potter?! —Póntela.

—¿En serio? —esa vez fue el turno de Severus de matar con la mirada a su compañero. Potter la cogió con dudas y se la puso con cuidado por encima, como si esperara una trampa en cualquier momento. —Gracias. —refunfuñó en un murmullo.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Severus en un susurro igual de bajo, sin mirarle. —¿Es cierto que venías a salvarme? —elaboró ante la mirada confusa de Potter.

—¿Tan raro te parece?

—Que te interese tanto como para arriesgarte por mí, sí.

—No era por ti, sino por Remus. —se defendió Potter. —Si te hubiera hecho daño, si hubiera llegado a… A matarte, él no se lo habría perdonado jamás. Además, claro, de que se lo habrían llevado a Azkaban.

—Claro. —concordó Severus con un tono amargo.

¿Por qué había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que Potter le defendería? No, él y sus estúpidos amigos ya habían hecho su declaración de intenciones años atrás, cuando empezaron las bromas en primero; ¿cómo podía haber pensado que tendrían algún aprecio por su vida? Aún así, la punzada de decepción seguía allí. Severus les había deseado un destino horrible a todos ellos muchísimas veces, pero jamás había pensado en sus muertes como algo positivo; jamás había llegado a esos extremos, aunque en momentos pensó que llegaría.

Potter le envió una mirada extraña, arrebujado en su capa mientras Severus se congelaba de frío por su propia estupidez, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio por lo menos diez minutos más hasta que salieron del Bosque Prohibido, dando de bruces con el Lago Negro. El camino desde allí era sencillo, y sobre todo conocido; aún así, lo recorrieron juntos, sin mediar palabra. Entraron por la ventana por la que habían salido, y entonces, Potter habló en susurros:

—Vamos a ver al director. —ordenó. Severus bufó, siguiendo su camino a las mazmorras. Potter le siguió. —Vamos a ver al director, _ya_.

—Ni en sueños, Potter. —susurró de vuelta Severus. Potter le agarró de la manga, todavía con su capa encima, y Severus se soltó de un tirón. —Buenas noches.

Severus se deslizó rápidamente por el pasillo, llegando al vestíbulo con rapidez y bajando aún más velozmente las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras. Escuchó a Potter sisearle a sus espaldas, pero una vez se internó en territorio Slytherin, el Gryffindor dejó de insistir, quedándose en las lindes con cara ultrajada y su capa en los hombros. Le iba un poco grande, pensó Severus mientras se deslizaba entre las penumbras con una sonrisa mordaz, de vuelta a su dormitorio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El resto de las vacaciones las pasó en su dormitorio. Por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación se había quedado esas navidades en el castillo, así que por ese tiempo era _su_ habitación, donde podía murmurar para sí mismo con total impunidad acerca de Lupin y licántropos. Había escrito todo el proceso de la transformación, recordándolo claramente, y había revisado sus notas muchas, muchas veces.

La idea de crear una cura para la licantropía se había hecho más fuerte en Severus durante su enclaustramiento. Siempre recordaba a Lupin siendo un miserable pusilánime, más todavía después de la luna llena. Ahora, sabía exactamente por qué, aunque Lupin seguía sin darle un ápice de pena. De vez en cuando se preocupaba un poco, pues Lupin era Gryffindor, igual que Lily, y ella estaría en peligro si Lupin se iba a dormir con la luna llena alzándose en el cielo nocturno.

Había algo que molestaba Severus. Al principio, había desestimado el sentimiento, concentrándose en su pequeña investigación, pero aquello solo lo había hecho empeorar. Que Lupin fuera licántropo no le imponía ninguna culpa o crimen, pero no por ello dejaba de ser peligroso e incluso letal en las noches de luna llena. Que Black le llevara hasta las fauces del lobo en su gran _broma maestra_ – como Severus había decidido llamarla – y Potter se mostrara más preocupado por llevarle al director que por su vida resultaba bastante… Perturbador.

La amargura de aquella noche, cuando había caído en la cuenta de que no importaba su vida a ojos de los Gryffindors, empezaba a pesarle. Ellos eran los buenos en esa guerra que se cocía en las sombras, pero incluso antes de que Severus hubiera cometido un error, ellos ya le habían condenado. No se sentía muy correcto por su parte y aunque en varias ocasiones durante esos últimos días de vacaciones había pensado en aceptar la mano que Lucius Malfoy todavía tenía tendida solo para él, no había llegado a hacer nada estúpido.

Severus no iba a participar en sus guerras. Eso lo había decidido a una edad bastante temprana, cuando había vuelto a casa después de su primer año en Hogwarts. Había pasado meses retorciéndose internamente, queriendo aceptar la oferta de Malfoy, tentadora e inocente si no sabías dónde mirar, para al final rechazarle. Tampoco pensaba estar en el otro lado, en un solo curso ya le habían dejado muy claro que no le querían ahí.

La vuelta de vacaciones hizo que todo se tornara complicado para Severus. Entre ese sentimiento molesto en el pecho cuando pensaba mucho en la licantropía de Lupin, su debate interno sobre si sucumbir a la tentación de poder y aceptación del Señor Tenebroso y el poco tiempo que podía dedicar a su investigación con sus compañeros de dormitorio de vuelta, Severus no se sentía muy amigable.

El primer día de clases, sin embargo, fue desconcertante. Siempre estaba el típico revuelo de estudiantes sin deberes hechos, castigos volando de un lado a otro porque la gente se ponía demasiado alegre de reencontrarse de nuevo con los amigos, y, en fin, lo típico de una vuelta de vacaciones. Salvo que no todo era normal: oh, no. Lo sintió al entrar en el Gran Comedor a desayunar, y esa sensación de ser observado no se fue en todo el día.

Potter, Black y Lupin le estaban observando. No le habían hecho falta ni cinco minutos para darse cuenta de eso, aunque todavía seguía pensando en las razones que les podrían llevar a observarle tan detenidamente: ¿pensaban hacerle otra broma, como la de navidades? Pettigrew, el último en el cuarteto, parecía inconsciente de lo que pasaba con sus amigos – Severus recordó que el cuarto idiota no se había quedado en el castillo por navidad.

Aún así, Severus no se dejó amedrentar por las penetrantes miradas de los otros tres Gryffindors. Algo le decía que debería volver a la seguridad de la Sala Común cuanto antes, pero ese día había quedado con Lily para hablar de las vacaciones. Antes, sin embargo, iría a la biblioteca; tenía bastante tiempo para terminar su redacción de Pociones, y si tenía suerte, podría empezar los deberes de Transformaciones.

—Tenemos que hablar. —escuchó a Black murmurarle en el oído.

Potter se plantó frente a Severus, impidiéndole el paso. Antes de que pudiera negarse – por supuesto que no quería hablar con ellos – Black le retorció el brazo sobre la espalda, haciendo que soltara la varita que tenía preparada. La otra mano de Black le agarró de la cuna, obligándole a caminar detrás de Potter, que abría ya la marcha. Su varita repiqueteó contra el suelo poco rato, pues Lupin la recogió con bastante presteza. Apenas le había prestado atención, pero estaba apartado, encogido de culpa. Le metieron en una sala de clases vacía, cerraron la puerta con un hechizo y entonces, Black le dio un último empujón que lo mandó al suelo, trastabillando y cayendo por las escaleras.

Severus se levantó deprisa, sorprendido de forma desagradable. Potter y sus compinches nunca antes le habían acorralado en un sitio aislado; no tenía sentido cuando querían que la mayor cantidad de alumnos viera el espectáculo. Le dolía la rodilla derecha y seguramente le quedara una fea marca en el brazo, que tardaría tiempo en desaparecer, pero no dijo nada de eso. Lupin seguía en su pose compungida, con su varita en la mano, no obstante. Black y Potter estaban apostados a ambos lados del licántropo, como si le protegieran.

—¿A quién más se lo has dicho? —gruñó Potter. Severus frunció un poco más el ceño, sin entender.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondió únicamente. Black se adelantó con rapidez, hechizándole. Severus salió despedido escaleras abajo, chocando desastrosamente con el escritorio del profesor. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Black le tomó de la pechera de su túnica, inclinándose con la varita clavándose en su garganta. —Qué valiente, Black. —murmuró Severus, enfadado. Aquello le llevaría a la ruina, pensó, pero aún así continuó. —Adelante, mátame. Termina lo que empezaste en navidades.

—¡Sirius! — Potter y Lupin corrieron hacia ellos, separándolos. Black se veía lívido, aunque Severus no sabía si se debía a la ira o al desagrado. Lupin habló, finalmente:

—¿Quién más sabe de mi condición? —apenas fue un murmullo, pero sirvió para que Severus dejara de acribillar con la mirada a Black y centrara su atención en el licántropo.

—Nadie más, que yo sepa. No se lo he dicho a nadie. —Black trató de apuntarle con la varita de nuevo, pero Severus, que ya se esperaba una reacción violenta, saltó hacia atrás, pegándose contra el escritorio del profesor y quedando lejos del alcance de Black. Potter le paró antes de que pudiera atacarle de nuevo.

—¿Esperas que nos creamos eso, Snivellus? —escupió Black.

—Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra. —un amago más por parte de Black y finalmente, el Gryffindor se deshizo del agarre de su amigo Potter, dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco, entendiendo que no debía atacarle.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Potter, más civilizado. Parecía extrañamente maduro en esos momentos, con ese aire de solemnidad escrito en su cara.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? —preguntó Lupin, agobiado. —Pide lo que sea y trataré de conseguir que se haga realidad. —le suplicó. Severus quiso sonreír, sabiendo que tenía la sartén por el mango, como decían los muggles, pero se contuvo. No parecía un buen momento para celebrar su siguiente movimiento, su victoria eterna.

—Dejadme en paz. —Severus puso sus condiciones sobre la mesa de forma categórica. Black se volvió a acercar, su boca abriéndose para negarse, pero Potter alzó su mano.

—De acuerdo. De ahora en adelante, yo, James Potter, prometo no volver a molestarte de ninguna manera. —Lupin miró a Potter con ojos acuosos. En seguida levantó también su mano, repitiendo como su amigo:

—Yo, Remus Lupin, prometo tampoco volver a molestarte.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los ojos de los tres se volvieron a Black, que parecía mucho más reacio que los otros. Gruñó, mirando al frente, antes de bufar. Luego, le mandó una mirada asesina a Severus, que se la devolvió con satisfacción mientras la marcha triunfal resonaba en su mente. Sus ojos claros pasaron por las caras de sus amigos, y finalmente, se pronunció, mirándole muy fijamente:

—Yo, Sirius Black, prometo… De ahora en adelante… No volver a molestarte. — Black bajó su mano rápidamente, como si se sintiera sucio. Bufó un poco más, antes de advertirle a Severus. —Espero que cumplas tu parte, porque si no… Voy a planear la mayor broma de toda la historia.

Lupin dejó su varita en el escritorio de la primera bancada y los tres Gryffindors se fueron, murmurando entre sí y dándole miradas alternativas. Severus esperó un momento después de que salieran, saboreando el sabor de su victoria; de momento, se había librado de los dichosos Gryffindors. ¿Hasta cuándo? Eso no lo sabía realmente, pero algo era algo.

El resto del curso fue muy extraño para Severus. Curiosamente, los tres imbéciles cumplieron su palabra, sin molestarle ni una sola vez. Severus tampoco buscaba problemas, así que los meses de colegio pasaron bastante silenciosos y calmados. Potter, Black y Lupin le seguían a todos lados – incluso hasta el baño – para cerciorarse de que cumplía su palabra, lo cual era bastante incómodo. Sus miradas acusadoras e inquisitivas le molestaban, pero era mucho mejor que las bromas pesadas de los años anteriores.

Y así, su cuarto curso empezó y terminó, y tras otro fatídico verano en la casa familiar, Severus regresó a Hogwarts para cursar quinto curso, el terrible año de los T.I.M.O.s, que no parecía tan terrible sin la constante amenaza de los Gryffindors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Quinto curso, el año de los T.I.M.O.s… En esos nueve meses de colegio, todo joven mago definía su futuro. _Ese_ era el momento de decidir, el momento de la verdad. Y eso también se aplicaba a Severus, solo que no de la forma en que él creía. No, ese era el momento de hablar de futuro y, por supuesto, el futuro incluía una hipotética alianza con el Señor Oscuro.

La mano de Lucius Malfoy continuaba tendida, acercándose a la suya para agarrarle y llevarle con su Señor, quisiera Severus o no. Por supuesto, eso era retórico: eran sus compañeros de dormitorio, Avery, Mulciber y Rosier, los que tiraban de él hacia una Oscuridad que no deseaba. La relación que llevaba con ellos había pasado por distintas fases, desde la amistad inicial hasta un frío resentimiento; aquello le recordaba al muro de Berlín.

Y, si hablamos de historia muggle, no podía faltar la referencia a la guerra fría que llevaba con sus Gryffindors particulares. Ya había decidido que eran _suyos_ , pues prácticamente le estaban acosando, mandándole notas en clase de vez en cuando para recordarle su promesa. _No es como si me dejaran olvidarlo_ , pensaba Severus cada vez que recibía una de esas estúpidas notas. Ellos también cumplían su promesa, no obstante.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que ya no eran cuatro idiotas sino tres. Severus no estaba enterado de los detalles – ni quería, la verdad – pero los rumores decían que Pettigrew se había ido del grupo, enfadado por algo, y ya no hablaba con los otros tres. No era difícil ver que ya no eran amigos, dado que Pettigrew no ocultaba su rencor ni sus nuevas amistades, que realmente eran deplorables: sus dos amigos parecían igual de fracasados y rencorosos que Pettigrew. Aún así, quizás eso era mejor que estar solo.

Lily y Severus todavía conseguían un tiempo juntos de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, para Severus era obvio que sus amigos no querían verle al lado del deplorable Slytherin amante de las Artes Oscuras. Quizás era por las miradas, los cuchicheos a sus espaldas, o porque Lily se lo había contado. Ella no parecía muy a gusto con la parte de las Artes Oscuras y ya habían tenido varias discusiones al respecto, que parecían enfriar cada vez más su relación.

 _Al menos_ , pensó Severus en la biblioteca, esperando a que Lily volviera de buscar un libro de Encantamientos, _todavía tenemos cosas en común_.

—Malfoy te ha invitado al baile de navidad que dan todos los años en su mansión. —le informó Avery, sentándose a su lado, en el sitio donde se había sentado Lily. Su chaqueta estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, indicando que estaba ocupada, así que seguramente Avery hubiera hecho ese movimiento deliberadamente. O quizás no, era un poco tonto para ciertas cosas. Su tono dejaba claro que no estaba volviendo a una amistad empalagosa.

—Lo sé, me ha llegado la invitación. —murmuró Severus de vuelta. Faltaba todavía un mes para navidades, pero los Malfoy ya estaban preparando su gran baile de navidad, como cada año. Y tal y como hacía rutinariamente, Severus declinaba su invitación con una excusa bastante pobre. Se rumoreaba que aquellas fiestas estaban presididas por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso y Severus no quería conocerlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, hosco, el otro chico.

—No puedo ir, ya tengo otros compromisos pendientes. —Avery frunció el ceño, mirándole con desdén. Lily llegó en ese momento:

—¿Qué quieres, Avery?

—Nada, ya me iba. —su mirada se clavó en Severus. Se levantó, reajustó su corbata con un gesto elegante y finalmente dijo —Lo que Lucius Malfoy quiere, lo consigue. Recuérdalo, Snape.

Avery dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso marcial, dejando a Lily perpleja y asustada. Severus le lanzó una mirada discreta, de reojo, y volvió a bajar su vista al pergamino: no quería hablar de eso con nadie, menos con Lily. Pero las opiniones de Severus no importaban mucho, así que ella terminó preguntándole, mientras se sentaba a su lado:

—¿Lucius Malfoy te quiere? —su tono era incrédulo y ofendido.

—No tiene importancia ahora. —murmuró Severus de vuelta. En seguida preguntó —¿Tienes el libro de Encantamientos?

Lily dejó el tema de lado, realmente molesta con Severus por su actitud evasiva. Él no comentó nada al respecto, queriendo tan solo acabar los deberes y marcharse lejos. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndose irritable y alicaído, aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se debía: la presión de los T.I.M.O.s, los Slytherins presionándole o los Gryffindors acosándole, sin contar con que su problema familiar parecía estar yendo de mal a peor. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no era momento para esas cosas.

La llegada a la Sala Común no fue un verdadero alivio para Severus. Contaba con pasar desapercibido, pero todos susurraban a sus espaldas, mirándole de una manera preocupante cuando pasaba por su lado. La sala se quedó en silencio cuando entró. Regulus, el único que todavía le hablaba, le lanzó una mirada aterrorizada antes de volver la vista al frente. Mulciber le palmeó la espalda al pequeño de los Black, dándole su aprobación.

¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente? Severus pasó de largo, sintiéndose a punto de ser atacado en cualquier momento. Subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio en total silencio; los murmullos en la Sala Común habían vuelto, más fuertes que antes. Abrió la puerta despacio, esperando quizás ver algo horrible. Avery estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro de maldiciones bastante oscuro, y Rosier estaba directamente tumbado. Ambos le miraron, su resentimiento y frialdad patentes en los ojos.

Severus miró entonces su cama y su cara se quedó pálida. Había plumas en la cubierta y un pollo con el cuello retorcido encima de su almohada; habían pintado su baúl también, escribiendo la palabra "Traidor" con tinta roja. Sus ojos pasaron a Avery y Rosier, al otro lado de la habitación: Rosier había desviado su atención de Severus al techo, bastante tranquilo, pero Avery seguía mirándole. Sus ojos eran auténticas dagas penetrando sus pupilas, aunque su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción. Después de un momento, Avery bajó su mirada al libro, habiendo dejado bien claro su punto.

—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó Severus, dejando la mochila en el suelo. Sacó la varita, lívido de furia, —¡¿Quién ha sido?!

—Slytherin. —respondió Mulciber desde la puerta. Severus le apuntó con la varita. —O estás con nosotros, o estás con ellos.

Mulciber tuvo el coraje para acercarse a Severus y soltarle semejante frase a la cara. No llevaba su varita en la mano, pero aún así Severus sabía que era un tipo peligroso. Había oído los rumores acerca del horrible hechizo que había lanzado a un hufflepuff de primero, ese mismo año. Severus inspiró hondo, su varita temblando en la mano, queriendo dar rienda suelta a su ira, y finalmente la bajó, haciendo desaparecer tanto la pintada como aquel pollo escalofriante.

Aquella noche apenas pegó ojo. Los remordimientos y las dudas lo asolaron gran parte de la madrugada; debería haber hechizado a Mulciber para que supiera él también _su punto_ en todo el asunto, pero hacer algo en su contra era definitivamente peligroso. Ni loco se le ocurriría atacar directamente al nuevo _Lucius Malfoy_ del lugar: Mulciber se dedicaba a adoctrinar a los más pequeños y sacar de dudas a los demás, llevándoles por el _buen_ camino, tal y como Malfoy había hecho antes que él; hacía todo eso mientras se preparaba para su Iniciación, que se llevaría a cabo en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Esa noche había dejado muy claro que Slytherin estaba de su parte, que la Casa entera lo consideraba un traidor, aunque no era del todo cierto. Si realmente le consideraran un traidor no dejarían un aviso, pues aquella broma de mal gusto era eso, un aviso. Incluso habían convencido a Regulus para que se apartara de Severus, pensó mientras sacaba conclusiones. ¿Debería ir con ellos? Aunque fuera fingido, solo para encajar, y luego no fuera a plegarse al servicio del Señor Oscuro… No, hacer eso le llevaría a la ruina, destruiría su relación con Lily por completo.

Al día siguiente la _noticia_ se había extendido por todo el colegio. Las cosas no podían ir peor, pensó Severus mientras escuchaba el tan sonado rumor, escondido tras una armadura: según el cuerpo estudiantil, Severus Snape era un aspirante de mortífago que en sus ratos libres practicaba magia negra con animales muertos. _¡Por Merlín, eso era grotesco!_

—Oye, Snivellus. —le llamó Pettigrew, de camino al Gran Comedor. —No encuentro a mi sapo desde esta mañana, ¿debería preocuparme? No querría ver a mi pobre Turcol profanado con uno de tus rituales oscuros.

Y todos se pusieron a murmurar. Severus se dio la vuelta, marchándose hacia la biblioteca, no queriendo responder a eso por miedo a que surgiera un nuevo rumor todavía peor que el anterior. La situación no podría haberse salido más de control ni aunque pusiera todo su empeño en ello: incluso los profesores le rehuían, incómodos y preocupados por su salud mental, seguramente.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, un fuerte dolor justo en la boca del estómago, fruto de la ansiedad. Tenía miedo de lo que los demás decían, de lo que diría Lily más bien, de la _sorpresa_ que le habrían preparado de nuevo los Slytherins… Mulciber era un cabrón retorcido, pero sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas, pensó con amargura. Y justo cuando las cosas no podían salir peor, le empujaron dentro de un aula vacía.

Como aquella vez, el curso pasado, Potter, Black y Lupin le observaban desde la puerta, esta vez con un marcado gesto de aversión. Severus sacó la varita instantáneamente con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía ser que cuando todo se iba a la mierda, esos tres tenían que estar ahí para hundirle un poco más?

—¿Dónde tienes a Turcol? —preguntó Black con un ladrido. _¿Turcol? Oh, la mascota de Pettigrew_.

—Yo no tengo ese sapo, Black.

—Llegamos tarde, Sirius. Ya lo ha profanado. —estableció Potter, viéndose miserable. Lupin, sin embargo, les dio un codazo y preguntó:

—¿Es cierto el rumor?

—Si te digo que no, ¿te lo creerías? —preguntó Severus a su vez. Lupin siempre había sido el más razonable de los tres, pensó.

—Alguien tiene que haber extendido la historia. —afirmó Lupin. Potter y Black se veían más bien escépticos ante la ingenuidad de Lupin, a su parecer.

—Dejadme en paz.

Severus salió de la habitación, pasando entre los tres Gryffindors. Black sacó la varita, pero no hizo amago de hechizarle – era parte de su promesa – y Lupin y Potter le miraron con la confusión pintada en la cara. Tan pronto salió de su radio de visión, Severus corrió lo más que pudo hacia la Sala Común, sin saber muy bien adónde más ir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor para Severus. Cada noche su baúl aparecía pintado con la palabra "Traidor" en rojo; al principio lo borraba, pero después dejó que se acumularan las pintadas, sin saber qué más hacer. No había vuelto a enfadarse públicamente por ello, pero la situación estaba mellando sus nervios gravemente. Lily se había enfadado con él por los rumores estúpidos que recorrían el colegio de las mazmorras hasta la torre de astronomía; concretamente después de que Severus tratara de confrontar a Mulciber en la biblioteca de forma relativamente pacífica y sospechosa. Regulus le evitaba activamente, siendo respaldado por Rosier, que parecía haberse dedicado al trabajo de guardaespaldas. Pettigrew no dejaba de echarle más leña al fuego con sus otros dos amigos estúpidos.

Para colmo, Potter y sus dos compinches habían tomado como afición, además de seguirle a todos lados, investigar su nuevo pasatiempo de matar animales. No le habían vuelto a acorralar, lo cual era una buena señal, pero tampoco dejaban de actuar como si fueran detectives – aunque Lupin no parecía muy contento con la idea. Su único refugio seguro por el momento era el baño del séptimo piso; nadie iba a ese baño porque en ese piso solo estaba la Sala de Gryffindor y el despacho del director.

Faltaba poco tiempo para navidad, apenas un día, cuando Severus consiguió, por fin, hablar a solas con Lily en el receso de la comida. Ella se protegía de él trayendo consigo siempre a un amigo, de forma que Severus no tuviera oportunidad de hablar. Sin embargo, ese día estuvo de suerte cuando Mary McDonald, su odiosa compañera de habitación (a ojos de Severus) se fue a buscar un libro de Transformaciones y Lily se quedó sola en la biblioteca, escribiendo en el pergamino.

—Lily. —Severus se sentó rápidamente en el sitio que había dejado McDonald.

—Vete. No quiero hablar contigo. —fue la respuesta tajante de ella.

—Por favor, escúchame. —Lily le lanzó una mirada molesta y luego continuó escribiendo, ignorándole. —No he hecho nada de eso, los rumores… No es cierto, Lily. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que no –

—El sapo de Peter ha desaparecido, Severus. El pobre Peter no podía dejar de llorar, y cuando fui a investigarlo, resulta que Mulciber está mofándose de lo experto que eres retorciéndole el cuello a los sapos.

—No puedes creerlos a ellos, no son –

—Les confronté, Severus. —suspiró Lily, dejando por fin la pluma en la mesa. —Y ellos me contaron todo lo que habías hecho. ¿Cómo puedes ser su amigo y luego decirme que tú no has hecho nada con Turcol?

—¡Pero no soy su amigo!

—Ya, claro, eso me dijiste el año pasado mientras te reías de las pobres víctimas de Mulciber. —Severus abrió la boca. Ya habían tenido discusiones sobre ese tema, y sabía que lo que había hecho no era muy bueno, pero McDonald se lo merecía. —Lo siento, Severus. De verdad. Tan solo no puedo seguir creyéndome tus excusas. Ellos serán mortífagos, y tú ya has elegido seguirles, así que…

—Yo no –

—Lo siento, pero es mejor que lo dejemos estar. —Lily cogió la pluma de nuevo. Por un momento, pareció que la conversación se había terminado, al menos para ella, pero finalmente añadió. —Mary tenía razón respecto a ti. Lo siento, pero no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Severus se levantó automáticamente. Se había quedado sin palabras, incapaz de articular sus pensamientos. Había pensado que si hablaba con ella se le pasaría, entendería que Severus no había hecho nada de lo que los rumores sugerían. Cuando habían atacado a McDonald el año anterior, Lily le había dejado de hablar por un tiempo hasta que Severus había conseguido pasar a través de su más absoluta negación. Esta vez, sin embargo, después de sus palabras ya no quería ni intentarlo.

Esa tarde, Severus se deslizó por los pasillos, escapando de los Gryffindors, y se introdujo en su santuario, dejando la mochila a un lado. El chico inspiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse. Todavía no había respondido la invitación de Malfoy, todavía estaba a tiempo de conseguir que todo volviera a la normalidad. Estaba frustrado, agotado y sin escapatoria. Quizás debía volver a casa ese año, alejarse del castillo y su influencia, aunque eso significara ver de nuevo a sus padres antes de tiempo. Definitivamente Lily era cosa del pasado y no podía cambiarlo.

O quizás debía tan solo aceptar su destino. En el fondo, Severus lo sabía: se arrodillaría ante el Señor Oscuro, con la marca en el brazo, asesinaría para Él y moriría por Él. Por más que intentara evitarlo, por más que negara toda evidencia, lo _sabía_. Era malvado y oscuro, como el resto de sus _hermanos_ – para qué alargar el sufrimiento. No quería darse por vencido pero la situación no era favorable y Severus tan solo quería que parara. Ya había perdido a Lily por culpa del retorcido Mulciber – no tenía mucho más que perder, salvo su futuro.

—Snape, mi escurridizo amigo. —Severus se giró, varita en mano. Mulciber, Avery y Rosier le miraban desde el otro lado del baño. Tenían sus varitas en la mano, y no creía que fuera por si Severus atacaba. Tragó saliva. —Eres muy testarudo… O muy ciego.

Mulciber avanzó hacia Severus. Adoptó pose de combate, aunque no serviría para nada. Estaba atrapado con Rosier bloqueando la salida. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el golpeador estrella del equipo de Slytherin. Avery se apostó a un lado, como refuerzo. Rosier volvió la puerta de forma casual, sin llegar a cerrarla para no levantar sospechas. Si Severus no los conociera, diría que ya habían hecho ese tipo de cosas antes. Conociéndolos, seguro que eran expertos.

—Eres del Señor Oscuro. —estableció Mulciber. Severus le escuchó atentamente, con la cabeza embotada. —Tú perteneces al Señor Oscuro. Cuando llegue el momento, serás llevado ante Él, y Él te marcará. Es tu destino, Snape, acéptalo.

—No. —murmuró Severus. Su varita se alzó contra Mulciber, dubitativa porque sabía que decía la verdad. En el fondo, Severus lo sabía. Pertenecía a ese sitio, ahí estaba su lugar. Mulciber le golpeó la mano, tirando su varita lejos. —Para esto.

—Sabes lo que tienes que decir, Severus.

Mulciber blandió su varita, lanzando a Severus contra la pared. Tambaleó, adolorido, y consiguió permanecer en pie. Avery se movió, recogiendo la varita de Severus con un movimiento vago, y retomó su postura inicial. Rosier sonrió, impaciente, y de repente, Mulciber le golpeó fuertemente en la pierna, tirándole al suelo y dejándole de rodillas.

—Severus. —le llamó Mulciber con voz suave. Severus levantó la cabeza: odiaba que le miraran desde arriba, menos con esa arrogancia y condescendencia. —Sabes que lo deseas. En el fondo, quieres ser mortífago.

—No. —negó Severus, más para sí mismo que para Mulciber. El otro le golpeó el estómago, haciendo que Severus se doblase y gruñera.

—Puedo hacer que pare. —confesó, acuclillándose frente a él. —Puedo hacer que deje de dolerte.

Severus desvió la vista. Su orgullo le impedía implorarle; su corazón se lo pedía; su mente sabía lo que tendría que dar a cambio. No, no podía tan solo ceder, no podía aceptar eso.

—O puedo hacer que te duela más. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en decidirte, Severus? ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que presionarte para que cedas? —le preguntó Mulciber en un tono bajo pero mucho más amenazante. Severus se mantuvo en silencio. —Como quieras.

Mulciber se levantó de nuevo, agitó la varita y Severus perdió el aliento. Reconoció al instante la maldición de asfixia mientras sentía sus pulmones pegarse. No podía respirar, pero aún así boqueó, tratando de coger aire a la par que su corazón se aceleraba, aterrado. Mulciber podía ser un experto en maldiciones, pero seguía siendo un crío inmaduro incapaz de averiguar cuando parar; aquello podía matarle, por Merlín.

Severus se apoyó en el suelo, mareado. La opresión en su pecho se hacía más fuerte de lo normal y su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos tan fuerte que si Mulciber le dijera algo, no le oiría. No quería morir, no así, tirado como un patético muñeco de trapo en el suelo del baño, solo frente a sus asesinos, que seguían esperando un solo gesto de su parte para liberarle de todo ese dolor.

Estaba a punto de claudicar, a punto de darles lo que querían, cuando Mulciber paró. Severus boqueó, su mejilla pegada al suelo. Sentía los pulmones ardiendo, pero era una sensación mucho más agradable que la anterior.

—Espero que al término de las vacaciones hayas cambiado de opinión, _Severus_. —su varita cayó al suelo, justo frente a sus ojos. Severus ni siquiera intentó recogerla, estaba demasiado cansado como para pestañear. —Por tu bien.

Mulciber, Avery y Rosier se marcharon, dejándole solo de nuevo. Severus se sentó como pudo, su espalda pegada a la pared, y finalmente lo dejó ir. Sus ojos se humedecieron y antes de que se enterara, estaba llorando. Se mordió los labios, acallando su llanto. ¿Iban a torturarle de esa manera ahora que se había conseguido quitar a los Gryffindors de encima? Lo estaba perdiendo todo, y la única salida que conocía incluía vender su alma al diablo.

Potter, Black y Lupin aparecieron de la nada, literalmente. En un segundo no había nadie; al siguiente, los tres idiotas de Gryffindor estaban parados frente a él, viéndose asquerosamente preocupados. Severus se levantó rápidamente, varita en mano.

—Snape, ¿estás –?

—Marchaos. —murmuró Severus. ¡¿Qué diablos hacían ellos aquí?! —¡Dejadme en paz!

Al instante siguiente, los lavabos explotaron y el agua empezó a inundar el baño. Severus boqueó, súbitamente cansado y hueco, vacío por dentro. Sus rodillas temblaron, cedieron y cayó al suelo, arrodillado. El pecho le dolía tanto que podía asegurar que le estaban taladrando justo en el centro; tanto le dolía que le costaba respirar. Después, todo se volvió oscuro y Severus no supo nada más.

Se despertó con el sonido de voces subiendo de volumen en una discusión acalorada. Severus sentía sus brazos y piernas pesados, anclándole a la cama mullida de la enfermería, se atrevía a adivinar. Prestó atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba más allá de la cortina de plástico que separaba su cama del resto, y aunque no logró discernir palabras, sí supo quien hablaba: Pomfrey, Slughorn y el director Dumbledore. Luego, Severus volvió a dormirse, demasiado cansado como para permanecer despierto.

La siguiente vez que despertó, la sensación fue mucho mejor. Estaba más descansado y tranquilo. La enfermería estaba silenciosa, salvo por las pisadas de Madame Pomfrey de vez en cuando. Abrió los ojos al final, parpadeando varias veces ante la luz tan brillante que entraba por los ventanales.

—Snape. —murmuró Lupin a su derecha. Severus giró la cabeza, confuso, viéndolo sentado en la silla de invitado, su libro en el regazo, olvidado.

—¿Lupin?

El licántropo se levantó, dejando su libro en la silla y saliendo de su espacio de privacidad en busca de Madame Pomfrey. Los escuchó hablar por un instante tras los biombos, mientras se incorporaba. ¿Qué hacía Lupin ahí? El biombo se movió un poco y Lupin dejó pasar a la enfermera, que se acercó hasta Severus, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

—Calma, señor Snape. Todavía no está en disposición de dejar la enfermería.

—Estoy bien. —se negó Severus, sintiéndose como un niño de nuevo. No le gustaba sentirse así.

—La fiebre ha remitido. Puede vestirse, pero ni se le ocurra marcharse de la enfermería todavía. —Madame Pomfrey le lanzó esa mirada disuasoria suya. Severus asintió a regañadientes. —Voy a buscar a un adulto competente. Remus, ayuda al señor Snape a vestirse.

Madame Pomfrey se marchó. Severus se quedó quieto por un momento, esperando que se alejara lo suficiente, y después saltó sobre Lupin, mostrando por primera vez su enfado. Recordaba claramente lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse y no era tan idiota como para no adivinar que los tres Gryffindors le habían llevado a la enfermería después de eso. ¿Les habrían dicho algo al respecto a los profesores?

—Lupin. —susurró. —¿Qué habéis contado exactamente?

—No hemos dicho nada. —respondió con presteza. Sus manos estaban arriba, como si Severus fuera a detenerle en cualquier momento. —Tan solo te encontramos en el baño desmayado y te llevamos a Madame Pomfrey.

—Ya veremos. —Severus le soltó, cogió el libro de Lupin y se lo pegó al pecho. —Vete.

Severus se vistió con presteza. Lupin esperaba fuera de su compartimento, podía ver su silueta recortada contra el biombo blanco como un perro guardián. Los nervios le sobrecogían de nuevo: ¿iban a expulsarlo? Estaba seguro de que Madame Pomfrey aparecería con el profesor Dumbledore. ¿Y si lo creían loco y lo llevaban a San Mungo a reformarse? O peor, lo consideraban un mortífago y lo llevaban a Azkaban.

Se escucharon pasos afuera de la enfermería. Lupin le miraba desde fuera, vigilando que siguiera bien. Severus agudizó el oído, tratando de averiguar algo por las pisadas: Madame Pomfrey iba acompañada de otra mujer. ¿McGonagall? Ella no tenía nada que ver con Slytherin, pensó Severus, confuso. Lupin se giró al frente y tras unas palabras entre ellos, Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall entraron, seguidas de Lupin. El Gryffindor le levantó los pulgares, tratando de reconfortarlo, creía Severus, pero no ayudó mucho.

—Señor Snape, me alegra que se encuentre una vez más entre nosotros. —le saludó la profesora, muy seria. Como siempre, por otro lado. —Poppy, ¿podríamos utilizar tu oficina un momento? Mi despacho cae más lejos y necesito intercambiar unas palabras con el señor Snape a solas.

—Por supuesto. Sabe dónde está, profesora. —Madame Pomfrey se echó a un lado y Lupin la imitó.

La profesora McGonagall avanzó con paso seguro hasta la pequeña puerta que había al final de la enfermería y Severus la siguió, no tan seguro. Le iba a informar de algo terrible, pensaba. ¿Qué otra razón podía ser, sino? Ella era la subdirectora, a fin de cuentas. Decían que se encargaba de las expulsiones, aunque aquello podía ser un rumor, dado que no conocía a nadie que hubiera sido expulsado de Hogwarts.

—Siéntese, señor Snape. —la profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta, encerrándolos juntos, y se sentó detrás del escritorio, en el sitio que ocupaba Madame Pomfrey usualmente. Severus se sentó en la silla libre, nervioso. Inspiró profundamente. — Los señores Potter, Black y Lupin lo encontraron hace dos días en el lavabo del séptimo piso, ¿es eso correcto?

—Estaba en ese baño cuando me… Desmayé. —afirmó.

—¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Estar. —contestó ladinamente. La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada peligrosa, pero Severus no podía decir nada al respecto. —Honestamente, profesora, no veo qué importancia tiene eso.

—Por supuesto. —admitió ella al final. Dejó el tema de lado, estableciendo un silencio tenso en la habitación. —Durante el resto de las vacaciones dormirá en la Torre de Gryffindor, señor Snape.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó rápidamente Severus, perdiendo el color de la cara. —¿Qué derecho tiene a hacer eso?

—Soy subdirectora de este colegio, señor Snape. Tengo la autoridad para hacer exactamente _esto_. —repuso ella, molesta. —Los señores Potter, Black y Lupin se han ofrecido a supervisarle.

—Esto es una broma. —estableció Severus. ¿Cómo iba a ir a la torre de Gryffindor? Aquello solo empeoraría las cosas. La profesora McGonagall alzó las cejas. —No es cierto. No voy a ir a vivir a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Sí lo va a hacer. —le contestó ella. —Madame Pomfrey le ha prescrito supervisión constante y los señores Potter, Black y Lupin se han ofrecido voluntarios para la tarea. —Severus se reclinó en el asiento. En primer lugar, ¿por qué Pomfrey había dicho eso? Y en segundo, ¿por qué los idiotas de Gryffindor se habían ofrecido voluntarios? —Y durante las vacaciones, se presentará a mi despacho todas las tardes para su castigo. —Severus levantó la vista, sorprendido. ¿Y el castigo por qué? —Me ha faltado el respeto, señor Snape, y Hogwarts no tolera semejante comportamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su butaca después de lanzarle una mirada larga y desconfiada. Severus la siguió, saliendo de la oficina con unas ganas tremendas de gritarle. Lupin y Madame Pomfrey estaban sentados en unas sillas, afuera, charlando amigablemente. A Severus no le pareció extraño: Lupin acudiría a la enfermería cada mes por culpa de la licantropía, pensó.

—Señor Lupin, si es tan amable de acompañar al señor Snape a la torre y acomodarle. —le despachó la profesora.

—Sí, profesora. —Lupin se levantó rápidamente. Madame Pomfrey hizo lo mismo, más despacio. —Por aquí.

Severus siguió a Lupin en silencio, sin llegar a creérselo. Aquella era la peor idea que habían podido tener los profesores – o quienquiera que había pensado que eso sería _bueno_ para Severus. Llegaron al séptimo piso todavía en silencio, con Lupin delante. El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para ellos, mirando con desconfianza a Severus, pero les dejó pasar.

Severus nunca había estado en la torre de Gryffindor, aunque Lily le había descrito cómo era en varias ocasiones. El rojo le asaltó en seguida: había alfombras rojas, tapetes rojos, el escudo de la Casa encima de la chimenea. Incluso los muebles estaban tapizados en tonos rojizos. No había nadie en la Sala pero el fuego ardía en la chimenea, dándole un toque cálido. Severus gruñó.

—James y Sirius nos esperan en el dormitorio. —le informó Lupin.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol – aquel parecía ser un atributo en común en todas las Salas, pensó Severus – y se introdujeron en uno de los últimos dormitorios. Severus se quedó en el dintel, no muy seguro de si quería entrar realmente. Aquello podía salir muy mal… O no tan mal. Podía ser un descanso, pues los tres imbéciles habían prometido no molestarle más.

La habitación era circular. Había cuatro camas con colchas y doseles rojos, una de ellas inmaculada y las otras desordenadas – ni siquiera Lupin parecía saber hacer bien su cama. Potter y Black estaban en el suelo, jugando a un juego de cartas muggle. En el centro de la sala había una pequeña estufa de la que colgaban peligrosamente varias camisas, corbatas y una túnica. Había libros en el suelo y una escoba debajo de la cama de Potter; la de Black estaba llena de pósters muggles de motocicletas y mujeres guapas. Potter y Black se levantaron, olvidando su juego en el suelo. Lupin se acercó a ellos y los tres se irguieron, muy serios.

—Bienvenido, Snape. —le introdujo Potter. Black parecía más contrariado de tenerle aquí. —Dormirás en esta cama. —Black le señaló la única cama libre. Severus refrenó un comentario mordaz.

—Le habéis dicho algo a alguien. —les acusó finalmente.

—Eso es muy genérico; si pudieras especificar un poco más, se agradecería. —respondió Lupin, tratando de mostrarse amigable.

—¿Qué sabe McGonagall? —los tres se miraron. Severus perdió su paciencia. —¡Sabe algo! ¡Lo sé!

—Tranquilízate, Snape, no te hará ningún bien ponerte nervioso. —intentó apaciguarle Potter. Severus les apuntó con la varita.

—Como si os importara lo más mínimo. ¿Qué habéis ido contando? —exigió.

—No hemos dicho nada, Snape. Deja las paranoias de lado. —le ladró Black, malhumorado. Lupin le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias a su amigo, que volvió la cara, y Potter se adelantó un paso, mostrando las palmas de las manos en señal de paz.

—Escucha, Snape, vamos a estar juntos todas las vacaciones. ¿No sería mejor hacer las cosas fáciles? —avanzó un par de pasos y, con una gentileza impropia, bajó la varita de Severus. —Te prometimos no molestarte más. Hemos cumplido hasta ahora y vamos a mantener nuestra palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

Severus se quedó callado. Era raro que Potter tratara de ser pacífico cuando en el pasado había sido tan beligerante como Black y el pusilánime de Lupin había sido el que había tratado en vano de parar sus peleas. ¿Habrían visto lo que había pasado en el baño del séptimo piso? ¿Sería por eso por lo que se mostraban tan receptivos con él, o sería solo por su promesa? Potter inspiró con fuerza, les hizo una seña a sus compañeros y luego se volvió hacia Severus.

—Vamos a por tus cosas, te ayudaré a trasladarte. —le hizo un gesto, queriendo que Severus liderara la marcha. Oh, cierto, iba a necesitar llevar sus pertenencias al nido de los Gryffindor. Potter se giró hacia Black y Lupin, —Recoged esto un poco mientras tanto.

Salieron a los pasillos, Potter y Severus. Aquella actitud era extraña, muy extraña, de hecho. Entendía el cese de hostilidades, pero su promesa no incluía esa rara cordialidad; ¿le considerarían loco, desequilibrado mental que necesitaba paz en esos momentos? Toda esa situación le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Había tantas cosas que podían – e iban a – salir mal. Potter le habló, de nuevo su tono neutral:

—Hemos estado investigando. Solo se quedan estas vacaciones un par de ravenclaws y un grupo de hufflepuffs. Estaremos solos en la torre de Gryffindor y nadie nos verá entrar a las mazmorras. —Potter le miró de reojo, esperando una reacción por su parte. Severus quiso agradecerle a los cielos: al menos así nadie sabría de su "traición" y podía ser todavía discreto para que los demás no se enteraran.

—Bien. —murmuró Severus como única contestación.

Llegaron a las mazmorras. La profesora McGonagall, que pasaba por el vestíbulo, les saludó con un cabeceo seco que Potter correspondió mientras Severus ignoraba a la mujer. Potter se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mostrándose más inquieto desde ese momento en adelante. Quería decir algo, concluyó Severus, sin darle la satisfacción de preguntarle.

No se sintió muy bien darle acceso a Potter a la Sala Común de Slytherin. De alguna manera, Severus sentía como si se estuviera desnudando delante de todos, incómodo y avergonzado. La chimenea estaba apagada, dándole un toque más sombrío a la sala. Potter miró a su alrededor, curioseando: no se parecía en nada a la calidez y desorden de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Severus comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando a Potter atrás. Entró en su dormitorio, viendo su solitario baúl todavía pintado.

Por un tiempo, Severus se quedó allí, de pie frente al baúl, sin hacer nada.

—¿Así que esto es lo que te hacen? —preguntó Potter a sus espaldas. Miraba el baúl con el ceño fruncido. —Es cruel.

—Cierra la boca, Potter. —gruñó Severus, haciendo desaparecer las pintadas.

Por cinco largos minutos, Severus recorrió el dormitorio, recogiendo su ropa del armario, sus calderos de debajo de la cama y haciendo su baúl. Potter se sentó en la cama de Rosier con cuidado, viéndole trabajar en silencio. No hizo ningún comentario, tan solo observando a su alrededor hasta que hubo terminado. Después, Potter levitó su baúl de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor mientras Severus llevaba sus calderos a mano; no se fiaba de Potter como para dejarle sus preciados calderos.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta al dormitorio de los tres Gryffindors, la habitación estaba más o menos recogida. Las ropas que había encima de la chimenea estaban plegadas en las camas, aunque sobresalía algún zapato por debajo de los lechos. Lupin estaba nervioso, retorciéndose las manos, y Black parecía más bien malhumorado, pues tenía los doseles cerrados.

—Me voy a la biblioteca. —murmuró Severus después de acomodar sus enseres. Agitó la varita un par de veces, pegando sus calderos al suelo debajo de la cama y poniendo encantamientos de seguridad en su baúl. No se fiaba de los Gryffindors.

Severus pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca, en una agradable soledad, antes de ir al castigo con la profesora McGonagall. Ella se mostró áspera y dura con él, mirándole con desconfianza mientras él escribía líneas y líneas en un pergamino, una tarea inútil como cualquier otra. Esa noche no fue a cenar; no tenía hambre. Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, Potter, Black y Lupin ya no estaban.

Aprovechó el momento para pensar, solo después de haber revisado que sus pertenencias no habían sido saqueadas ni mancilladas. Tenía esas dos semanas escasas para pensar en qué hacer respecto a su vida y su futuro: la actitud de Slytherin estaba tomando un cariz preocupante, cuanto menos. La maldición de Mulciber podría haberlo matado, Severus lo sabía bien.

Además no podía continuar así. La presión era demasiada, desde dentro de Slytherin y desde fuera. Severus nunca había sido alguien que sobrepusiera la opinión de los demás por encima de sí mismo, de su autenticidad, y aquello era realmente la raíz del problema. Severus no era bueno. Severus no era un auror en ciernes. Severus no era uno de los chicos de Dumbledore.

Todo lo contrario, Severus era oscuro y malvado, como los demás Slytherin, y seguiría al Señor Oscuro. No es que quisiera, pero… No era algo que supiera explicar, tan solo lo sabía. En algún momento, Severus se arrodillaría ante su Señor con la Marca en el brazo, siendo uno de sus mortífagos. Se sentía como algo seguro en su futuro: pasara lo que pasara, decidiera convertirse en Maestro de Pociones o en el Ministro de Magia, Severus se arrodillaría ante Él. Era inquietante e incorrecto, Severus lo sabía, pero no creía tener el poder para elegir no cumplir esa parte de su futuro, la única parte que asumía con seguridad.

Se escucharon ruidos en la Sala Común, pasos y el tintineo de platos y cubiertos. Severus frunció el ceño, sacando la varita. Los pasos se dirigieron hacia la habitación y Black entró, gruñéndole y sentándose en su cama. Potter le siguió, lanzándole una mirada de cautela, y Lupin apareció, último, con un plato de comida en las manos.

—No te vimos en la cena, así que te hemos traído comida. Por si tenías hambre. —Severus les miró. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Aquello era… Amabilidad?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin tocar la comida que Lupin había dejado en su mesilla.

—Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no eres _malvado_. —estableció Potter. Black gruñó, obviamente en desacuerdo.

—Extraña conclusión a la que llegar. —murmuró Severus. No hizo amago de moverse; cómo si fuera a arriesgarse a probar un plato que esos tres le habían traído. Si eso no era una trampa obvia, no sabía qué era.

—Deberías decirle a McGonagall lo que pasó. —le aconsejó Lupin.

—No es de su interés. Ni tampoco del vuestro.

—Fue nuestra idea tenerte aquí. —confesó Potter. Al instante, Black acotó:

—No estoy de acuerdo con la idea. —Potter y Lupin rodaron los ojos, como si ya hubieran escuchado esa misma frase un montón de veces.

—Por una vez, concuerdo con Black. Esto es una mala idea.

—Siento que no te guste, pero creo que es por tu bien. —se disculpó Lupin. —Nadie más se molestó en dar una solución. De hecho, te desestimaron todos.

—No todos, lamentablemente. —ironizó Severus.

—No me creo que te importe tan poco. —dijo Potter.

Severus se quedó en silencio. No, no le importaba tan poco, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Que Dumbledore y McGonagall decidieran que no merecía la pena no era algo nuevo, lo habían hecho todo ese tiempo, mientras Potter y sus secuaces le humillaban. De Slughorn también lo esperaba: haría cualquier cosa que dijera Dumbledore de hacer. Cómo si le importase lo más mínimo sus estudiantes.

Aún así, dolía un poco. Saber que Potter, Black y Lupin eran los únicos que habían tenido la decencia de preocuparse, aún cuando no era su responsabilidad, era un poco patético y lamentable. Lo entendía, por otro lado: los profesores achacarían todo ese incidente al estrés de los exámenes, mientras los gryffindors parecían saber al menos parte de lo que había pasado.

—Sulghorn es un cabrón. —dijo de repente Black. —McGonagall se preocupa mil veces más por nosotros que Slughorn por sus slytherins.

—Así está la cosa. No puedes ser un buen mortífago si te tienen que llevar de la mano a todos lados. —comentó Severus mordazmente.

—Pensé que no querías serlo. —Severus habría sonreído, si no fuera porque aquella confesión era desagradable. Potter, Black y Lupin habían visto el asalto de Mulciber. No sabía cómo, pero lo habían visto y se habían enterado de todo.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Severus corrió los doseles con fuerza, dando por terminada la conversación. El plato de comida continuaba en su mesilla a la mañana siguiente, sin que lo hubiera tocado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Fue difícil convivir con los tres gryffindors durante las vacaciones. Al menos al principio, aunque Severus creía que seguiría siendo complicado al final también. La profesora McGonagall esperaba algo, Severus lo sabía, pero no sabía el qué. Ella lo había echado a un lado cuando toda esa pesadilla comenzara, y habían sido los gryffindors los que habían decidido que merecía la pena ayudarle; sin embargo, ella seguía esperando a que Severus dijera algo.

Los gryffindors apenas le seguían. Era extraño, pues cuando estaba en el dormitorio ellos no dejaban de vigilarle, de reojo, disimuladamente, pero en cuanto salía del radar, no hacían nada por seguirlo cuando antes de navidades habían estado acosándole las 24 horas del día, siete días a la semana. En realidad, Severus se sentía mejor así. Había empezado a tener pesadillas, remordimientos y culpa, pero sobre todo, dudas. Las dudas le asaltaban a cada segundo que permanecía despierto y cuando dormía, las pesadillas exacerbaban sus miedos aún más.

—¿Ya no duerme Pettigrew con vosotros? —preguntó Severus una noche, leyendo un libro de pociones. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada de las letras. Potter leía un libro de quidditch y Lupin se había tumbado sobre la cubierta de su cama. Black estaba apoyado contra el dintel de la ventana abierta, fumando un cigarrillo muggle.

—No, se fue hace meses.

—¿No le gustó que hicierais esa promesa conmigo? —siguió preguntando. Black tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana después de apagarlo contra la suela de su zapato.

—Peter no sabe nada. Ni siquiera el pequeño secreto de Remus. —le contestó.

—Menudos amigos estáis hechos. —murmuró Severus, más para sí que para ellos.

—Peter es… Es un bocazas. —admitió Lupin. Severus le miró por fin: era una sorpresa que fuera el siempre educado Lupin el que dijera eso. —No me malentiendas, era un buen amigo, pero en seguida se emociona y… En fin, suelta cualquier cosa.

—Además, una vez hablamos de licántropos, para ver si podíamos decírselo, pero nos dijo que eran unas criaturas viles y malvadas, así que… Mejor no. —terminó Potter.

—Interesante. —Severus volvió su vista al libro. —Siempre he pensado que no pegaba en el grupo.

—¿Por qué no? —gruñó Black. Parecía que todavía le guardaba cariño a Peter.

—Él es un fracasado; vosotros no.

—No elegimos a nuestros amigos por sus pintas, Snape.

—No, eso seguro que no. —afirmó Severus, quizás con un tinte mordaz.

No se volvieron a dirigir a Severus en toda la noche, aunque no era algo que le molestara. Una noche, después de que el día de navidad llegara y se fuera, los tres Gryffindors desaparecieron después de la cena; murmurando excitados. Severus continuó con su rutina, indiferente: habrían salido a celebrar dando una vuelta por el castillo. Inspiró con fuerza: aquello de vivir en la torre de Gryffindor no estaba valiendo para nada. Más que ayudarle a relajarse, le ponía más nervioso, pues sentía que era un intruso en la privacidad de los otros.

No era como si a Severus le importara mucho que Potter, Black y Lupin se sintieran ofendidos por su presencia, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo. Aquellas eran las únicas festividades en las que Severus podía dedicarse a cosas realmente interesantes, como por ejemplo continuar libremente su investigación acerca de licántropos, y con los tres gryffindors constantemente revoloteando a su alrededor no podía hacer nada de eso.

Estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando volvieron. Llevaban varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, demasiadas para ellos tres, y parecían completamente satisfechos con su última pillería. Le saludaron educadamente – habían dejado su relación en educada y cordial, creía Severus – y se sentaron en el suelo, cada cual apoyado en su baúl, con las botellas en medio.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó Lupin, afable como siempre. Black cogió una botella y se la lanzó rudamente.

—Sí, ven. Tengo preguntas que hacerte. —la cara de Black se ensombreció.

Severus aceptó, reluctante, porque en el fondo tenía curiosidad por saber qué se le pasaba por la mente a Black. De los tres, él era el único que no se portaba de esa extraña manera con Severus; el único que no había querido acogerlo en la torre; el único que había decidido que él era malvado. En conclusión, Black era el único que se comportaba de la manera habitual.

—¿Qué tiene Voldemort que haga que sus mortífagos sean tan populares entre los slytherins? —preguntó directamente. Severus gruñó mentalmente, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un gran lío. Quizás debía haber rechazado esa invitación. Potter y Lupin le miraban, expectantes.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué debería saberlo?

—Porque eres un slytherin. —Black bebió un sorbo de su botella. —Y porque, pese a todo, no le has dado la espalda a Voldemort.

—¿Debería preguntarte yo porque besas el suelo que pisa Dumbledore? —contraatacó Severus.

—Pero Dumbledore es bueno. —se excusó Lupin, entrando en la discusión.

—¿Por qué es bueno? ¿Porque eres un licántropo y aún así te permitió entrar en Hogwarts, tener la educación que mereces?

—Bueno… Sí. —aceptó Lupin.

—Pelea para que todos seamos iguales, para que no haya diferencias entre ser hijo de muggles o hijo de magos. —añadió Potter.

—Mmm, claro. —murmuró Severus. —Es bueno porque os considera dignos de su atención, nada más.

—Aunque no te considere importante, Snape, debes admitir que Dumbledore es bueno. Quiere lo mejor para todos.

—Quiere lo mejor para sus aliados. —matizó Severus. —Para el director, desde el momento en que el Sombrero me eligió para Slytherin, soy un proyecto de mortífago, como el resto de mis compañeros. Es una pena que tenga razón. —murmuró al final. —Voy a acostarme. —anunció, levantándose. No quería hablar más del tema.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de esto, Snape? —preguntó Potter de repente.

—Queremos ayudar. —agregó Lupin. Severus saltó de inmediato:

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

—Claro, sigue diciéndote eso si te hace sentir mejor. —ironizó Black.

Severus corrió los doseles de su cama, cortando la conversación. No necesitaba su ayuda. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Y aunque la quisiera, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer por él. Se escuchó el ruido de vidrio contra el suelo y Potter preguntó:

—¿Quieres realmente seguir ese camino?

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera. —contestó Severus desde detrás de los doseles. Recogió su libro: al menos, desde esa posición se sentía más protegido, pero inseguro a la vez.

—¿Por qué no? Es tan fácil como decir que no. —se quejó Black.

—No es tan fácil. —suspiró Severus. —Y no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Así que, según tú, mi hermano quiere ser un asesino al servicio de ese sociópata? —gruñó. Se escuchó tintineo y agitación fuera de su zona de seguridad.

—Tu hermano hará lo que tenga que hacer. —espetó Severus. —Sabe muy bien en lo que se está metiendo; no creas que es un crío idiota. Sabe lo que ellos hacen.

Alguien se levantó, tirando las botellas por el suelo y rompiendo una en el camino. Black abrió el dosel, cogió a Severus por la pechera y lo sacó de su zona de confort. Potter y Lupin se levantaron, alarmados.

—¡Mi hermano no es un mortífago! —le gritó.

—Lo será, como el resto de nosotros. —le aseguró Severus.

Potter y Lupin cogieron a Black por la espalda, separándolo de Severus. El chico de alta alcurnia se revolvió, deshaciéndose del agarre, y golpeó una botella, estrellándola contra la pared. Se paseó por la habitación como perro enjaulado, bufando. Severus agregó:

—Morirá pronto. No tiene agallas. —Black se giró, mirándole con fiereza desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No necesitas agallas para arrodillarte y tomar el camino fácil.

—Supongo que las necesitarás para enfrentarte a ti mismo después de matar a alguien. —repuso. Black adoptó un color ceniciento. Lupin se sentó en la cama de su amigo, sintiéndose enfermo, y Potter apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Y aún así quieres unirte a ellos? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera. —volvió a repetir Severus, sentándose en su cama. —Levo años marcado. Cuando llegue el momento, me arrodillaré y rendiré pleitesía a mi señor, me guste o no.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Además, si estuvieras realmente marcado, Dumbledore lo habría descubierto hace tiempo.

—No es la Marca tenebrosa de la que hablo. —Severus miró sus manos en el regazo. Se sentía en paz hablando de esas cosas en ese momento. —En primero, Lucius Malfoy me examinó y determinó que sería mortífago.

—Sigue sin tener sentido. Malfoy no tiene autoridad para decidir esas cosas. —explicó Lupin.

—De hecho, sí la tiene. Slytherin se rige por jerarquía, aunque nadie habla de ello. Siempre hay alguien, un líder, que decide quien vale y quien no. Lucius Malfoy estaba al cargo de esa tarea y decidió que yo valía. Cuando se fue, vinieron otros y ahora es el turno de Mulciber. —les explicó. —Un líder no puede denegar lo que el líder anterior haya proclamado, al parecer. Mulciber no me considera digno de ser mortífago, pero aún así hace su trabajo conmigo porque Malfoy me eligió.

—¿No puedes decirle que no? —preguntó Potter.

—Probablemente me matarían. —especuló Severus. Alzó la mirada hacia los tres Gryffindors. —Las cosas ya están bastante mal ahora, que todavía no he dicho nada.

—¿Quién eligió a Regulus? —preguntó Black de repente.

—No lo sé. Malfoy no lo eligió. Mulciber cree en su potencial, pero no estoy seguro de que fuera él el que tomara la decisión.

—¡Estúpida jerarquía! ¿No podéis ser normales? —se quejó Black, salido de la nada. —No puedo permitir que mi hermano vaya a entrar a los mortífagos solo porque un tipo decidió que así se haría.

—Es un gran honor para Regulus haber sido elegido, o eso cree él. —comentó Severus. —En parte, es culpa tuya, Black. Tu hermano está tratando desesperadamente de compensar tus errores para con tus padres. Aunque definitivamente cree en la limpieza de sangre.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Potter se sentó al lado de Lupin, en la cama. Black dio un par de vueltas más por la habitación, furibundo, antes de coger una de las maltratadas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y bebérsela de un trago.

—Si se lo dijeras a Dumbledore, incluso McGonagall, ellos podrían hacer algo. —aportó Lupin.

—Oh, sí, claro. —ironizó Severus. —Le quitarán puntos a Slytherin y asignarán castigos. Madura, Lupin, el mundo es más que estas cuatro paredes. Dumbledore y sus aurores no me van a defender cuando vengan a por mí, ahí fuera.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Black recorrió la habitación, pateando un par de veces alguna botella perdida. Ni Potter ni Lupin intentaron calmarle o le pidieron que dejara de ensuciar el cuarto; Severus no se atrevió. Sentía un poco de lástima por él: Black vivía en ese mundo perfecto que Severus jamás había visto, y ver a su propia familia hundiéndose en el fango, en la oscuridad más permanente, debía de ser duro.

—¿No puedes convencerle? —preguntó Black de repente. —Quizás a ti te escuche.

—Para poder hablar con él, tendría que volver al redil. —explicó Severus. —Y entonces, ya no tendría ningún sentido para mí el hablar con él.

Otro silencio tenso llenó la habitación. Solo se oía el crepitar de la estufa, hasta que finalmente decidieron que era momento de irse a dormir. Los tres Gryffindors recogieron las botellas, limpiando el desastre que habían montado, y finalmente se acostaron. Severus no tuvo el valor necesario para tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Se escondió en su cama, cerrando los doseles con su libro de pociones y una vela para poder ver en la oscuridad.

El silencio se extendió, esta vez pacífico y tranquilo, y Severus esperó hasta que escuchó las respiraciones pesadas de sus compañeros forzosos de dormitorio, indicándole que todos estaban dormidos. Solo entonces, Severus se relajó tras los doseles y abrió su libro. No creía poder dormir esa noche, no después de la conversación con los otros tres.

No debería haber hablado. No debería haber dicho nada. Cuanto más supieran los gryffindors, peor para él. Sin embargo, aunque ellos no habían entendido nada de lo que les había dicho, Severus se había sentido mejor. Desahogarse, poder contarle a alguien sus penas y liberarse de sus pensamientos parecía ser algo bueno. Severus siempre había sido muy reservado y jamás había podido hablar con Lily acerca de lo que sucedía en Slytherin por miedo a que ella se enfadara y se apartara.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal. Los gryffindors no deberían saber nada de lo que había hablado esa noche y por eso, Severus se odiaba esa noche. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal, y lo que debía hacer, borrar esas memorias de sus mentes, estaba todavía peor. Oh, no se atrevía en realidad. Era un cobarde, se reprochó internamente. Y entonces, se escuchó un ruido fuera y el dosel de su cama se descorrió.

Potter entró, instándole a guardar silencio, se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y cerró de nuevo el dosel rojo. Severus sintió que las manos le temblaban por un momento, pensando que Potter había averiguado lo que pasaba por su mente, antes de abofetearse mentalmente y calmarse. Potter no era un legeremante, Potter no sabía lo que pasaba por su cerebro.

—Yo… Eh… No puedo dormir sin saberlo. —murmuró Potter, jugueteando con la colcha roja. —¿Quieres ser mortífago?

Severus se quedó callado. Sus miradas conectaron y por un momento, sintió que estaban realmente solos. No era una sensación que Severus hubiera experimentado más de un par de veces en su vida, y todas habían sido con Lily al otro lado. Aquel sentimiento de conexión, o más bien un momento entre los dos, serio y silencioso, era algo bastante desconocido para Severus. No supo porqué, pero en ese momento decidió ser sincero con Potter, aunque el riesgo que corría era muy alto.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, no. —Potter apenas hizo un gesto, incitándole a elaborar su respuesta. Parecía sumido en el mismo trance que Severus. —En mis peores momentos, pienso que el Señor Oscuro es la solución perfecta a todos mis problemas, que a su lado realmente experimentaré la felicidad. Es difícil resistirme.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Potter, interesado. No hizo ningún gesto de desagrado ante ese conato de traición, no pareció importarle realmente.

—Porque es ahí donde pertenezco. —Severus bajó la vista, sintiendo la conexión desvanecerse por un momento, mientras dudaba si continuar o no. Al final, alzó los ojos de nuevo. —Siento que ése es mi sitio. Es difícil de explicar. Tan solo sé que pertenezco al lado del Señor Oscuro, a la oscuridad.

Potter se quedó callado. Severus casi ni le oía respirar de lo silencioso que era. De fondo, podía escuchar a Black y Lupin dormir, revolverse en sus camas de vez en cuando, pero aquello no rompía la magia del momento. Al final, Potter cerró los ojos y susurró:

—Oscuridad y Voldemort no son lo mismo. —le costó un poco abrir los ojos, el tiempo justo para que Severus recuperara una expresión cautelosa en vez de encontrarlo con la cara retorcida de sorpresa. Le tendió la mano. —Si estás dispuesto a resistirte, te ayudaré como pueda.

La mano de Potter se quedó tendida en el aire. Severus se sintió acorralado de nuevo: no quería decidir, no quería darle la espalda a un bando o al otro porque no quería estar en ninguno de los dos lados. La mano de Potter tembló, esperando a la de Severus, que finalmente hizo un movimiento. Con ambas manos, cogió la de Potter y la bajó, sin estrechársela.

—No estoy listo para esto. —murmuró, sonando casi como una disculpa.

No volvieron a hablar de nada relacionado con el Señor Oscuro en lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Severus apenas tuvo dos conversaciones decentes con Lupin sobre temas relacionados con clases, manteniéndose siempre en terreno neutral, antes de que las vacaciones tocaran a su fin. Black parecía entre reluctante y odioso al mismo tiempo, y Potter le sorprendía en momentos con su seriedad.

Pero independientemente de si su relación con los gryffindors había mejorado o no, las vacaciones terminaron y la rutina fue retomada. Severus volvió a sus mazmorras con cierta nostalgia y algo de pánico ante las últimas memorias que acumulaba de ese sitio. Cuando las clases se reanudaron, Severus se vio envuelto de nuevo en la misma dinámica que antes de navidad.

Los Gryffindors le seguían mucho más de cerca y Severus empezaba a sospechar que no era su usual vigilancia para que cumpliera su promesa, sino algo más. Mulciber continuaba presionándole sin cesar mientras Pettigrew, por el otro lado, seguía alimentando ese odio que recorría el colegio. La profesora McGonagall, que le había tenido castigado todas las navidades, se mostraba más fría que de costumbre hacia él, como si estuviera resentida, aunque Severus no entendía la razón; Lily tampoco estaba en buenos términos con él, ni siquiera después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado alejados, aunque Severus no esperaba nada por su parte.

Aún así, Severus no aceptó la oferta de Mulciber. A veces, cuando creía que ya no podía soportar más la presión, Severus recordaba las palabras de Potter: podía dejarse abrazar por la oscuridad sin arrodillarse ante el Señor Oscuro. Aquello, que repetía como un mantra, le ayudó a sobrepasar ese curso, incluso después de que Mulciber le pusiera de rodillas al menos media docena de veces más. Curiosamente, siempre que un incidente de ese estilo sucedía, Potter y sus compinches estaban cerca para permanecer a su lado un rato, en silencio.

Pensó en agradecerles realmente, pero Severus no se sentía cómodo con ello. En algún momento se atrevería a decirlo, pero mientras tanto era mejor que permanecieran como hasta entonces, como siempre, pensó mientras veía el castillo hacerse diminuto hasta desaparecer, montado en el tren de vuelta a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Comenzar sexto curso fue una auténtica delicia para Severus. Sin Lily a su lado, sin tener nadie a quien realmente acudir, su verano había sido poco menos que un infierno mientras sus problemas familiares se agravaban, algo que a principios de verano no consideraba posible. La situación era apenas tolerable y aunque Severus había esperado que sus notas de los T.I.M.O.s calmaran un poco el ambiente, solo había conseguido caldearlo más; incluso su madre parecía rechazar al mundo mágico con la misma fiereza de su padre.

Por eso mismo subirse al tren fue como un soplo de aire fresco en mitad del desierto. Puede que Lily ya no estuviera a su lado, pero al menos no tenía tampoco cerca a sus padres, aunque Mulciber ya se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible. Sin embargo, parecía haberle levantado a Regulus la prohibición de hablar con él, ya que a mitad del trayecto apareció por su solitario compartimento – aunque miraba a todos lados, como si no quisiera que le siguieran.

—Severus. —le saludó con educación el pequeño de los Black. Su tono carecía en gran medida de la calidez que había tenido antaño.

—Regulus, ¿qué haces aquí? —Severus dejó el libro que leía en su regazo, suspicaz más que sorprendido. No era típico de Mulciber hacer un movimiento como ese, y Severus no dudaba por un instante que aquello era obra de Mulciber.

—Yo – eh… —tartamudeó Regulus, incómodo y avergonzado. —Me he escapado de Rosier un rato.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Severus, escéptico.

—¿Consigo llegar hasta ti y lo único que piensas es que es una treta de Mulciber? —Regulus se levantó, ofendido. —No soy la marioneta de nadie.

—Se te ven los hilos desde aquí, Regulus. —ironizó. Regulus bufó, apartando la vista, y se sentó, malhumorado. —Bueno, ya que has llegado hasta mí, como dices, ¿qué quieres? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sirius se ha ido de casa. —murmuró Regulus en tono quedo. Parecía genuinamente disgustado. —Discutió con mis padres porque yo había ido al baile de navidad de los Malfoy y le había conocido. Las cosas se pusieron bastante feas, pero cuando llegaron sus notas de los T.I.M.O.s… Padre y madre echaban humo, tuvieron una discusión horrible y Sirius se fue. Y mis padres lo desheredaron. —Regulus se retorció las manos: estaba conmocionado todavía por lo precipitado de los eventos, suponía Severus. —No me puedo creer que lo hayan desheredado. No hemos vuelto a hablar de él desde que se fuera de casa.

—Sirius Black es un traidor a la sangre. —estableció Severus. Regulus le miró y bajó la mirada de nuevo. Sabía que era verdad, pero también era su hermano y en el fondo, eso último prevalecía.

—Lo sé. —murmuró finalmente. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el menor decidió cambiar de tema. —Le conocí. A Él. En navidad, en el baile de los Malfoy.

—Me lo has dicho antes. —le recordó Severus. Regulus asintió, esperando que Severus continuara preguntando, pero decidió permanecer callado.

—El Señor Oscuro es muy poderoso, Severus. Es un gran líder, muy fuerte. Yo… Creo realmente en lo que dice. —concluyó. Severus le perforó con la mirada: ¿pretendía convencerle?

—No lo sé. —susurró finalmente. —Deberías pensártelo bien antes de embarcarte en esa empresa, Regulus. Y también deberías cambiar tu opinión sobre tu hermano. No querrás tener remordimientos cuando lo mates. —añadió con, quizás, un exceso de veneno. Regulus se quedó muy serio.

—Debo honrar a la familia. Es lo correcto.

—No les debes nada. —le rebatió Severus. —Tus padres no te dieron la vida para que la malgastes en una guerra, matando a tu propia sangre. —Regulus se revolvió en su sitio, incómodo. —Pero si es lo que crees de verdad, adelante. Tan solo… Estate preparado para las consecuencias y sé fuerte, Regulus.

Regulus se levantó, entre serio e incómodo. No había pensado que quizás Severus no estaba tan a favor del Señor Teneboso como él lo estaba, y en esos momentos, mientras lo miraba con solemnidad, Severus podía ver la duda carcomiéndole el interior. Aún así, Regulus le reconoció con un único gesto seco antes de darse la vuelta y salir de su compartimento cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Mulciber no hizo alusión alguna a su conversación con Black cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin, revelando que el menor había mantenido su conversación privada. Rosier volvía a hacer de perro guardián de Regulus, aunque parecía más relajado que el año anterior; confiaban en Regulus, entonces. Severus se fue a la cama pronto, evadiendo a sus compañeros de dormitorio, con los que realmente no quería hablar: habían tenido todo el verano para planear su siguiente paso con Severus y no quería saber de qué se trataba. No creía que ellos fuerana continuar desprestigiándolo y haciendo su vida miserable, pues eso había probado no llevar a ninguna parte, pero a Severus no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea al respecto.

Al día siguiente, Severus descubrió cómo les habían ido los T.I.M.O.s a los demás compañeros de curso de la forma más sencilla posible: ver quién iba a sus clases y quién se había quedado fuera. El día fue relajado, sin que los profesores comenzaran a repartir trabajos a diestra y siniestra, aunque formaron los equipos para las prácticas de ese curso. Fue algo extraño volver a buscar alguien que quisiera hacer su trabajo con él, sobre todo porque la mayoría de sus compañeros o le odiaban o le consideraban loco de remate por todos los rumores que circulaban a su alrededor.

Por suerte, sus asignaturas eran bastante solitarias. Herbología, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas eran completamente individuales, así como Transformaciones y Encantamientos, en su mayoría. Pociones y Defensa eran casos aparte: la primera requería grupos de trabajo no muy reducidos, mientras que Defensa exigía una pareja de prácticas.

Su primer disgusto había sido en Pociones, a primera hora de la mañana, cuando Slughorn había anunciado los grupos. Severus no se había movido de su sitio, esperando a que el grupo de indeseables apareciera para unirse a él; sus compañeros de dormitorio parecían haber apalabrado grupos de prácticas con las chicas de Slytherin el día anterior, pues en seguida se juntaron en grupos. Todos tenían bastante claro sus preferencias – aunque eran bien pocos en el aula, menos de treinta personas entre todas las Casas – así que el _grupo de indeseables_ no tardó en salir a la luz.

Solo que no eran los típicos indeseables que Severus veía cada vez que hacían grupos en las clases: Potter, Black y Lupin no entraban dentro de su calificación de tímidos o marginados. Discutían en círculo, sus cabezas muy juntas, y parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que todos los demás habían formado ya grupos, así que Severus, sin ver otra opción, marchó hacia ellos. Lupin fue el primero en mirar a su alrededor y verle, y frenó la discusión que llevaban.

—Buenos días, Snape. —le saludó, tan afablemente como siempre. Severus inclinó la cabeza mientras Black le ladraba con un tono desconsiderado:

—Vete a buscar grupo a otra parte.

—¿Has mirado a tu alrededor?

—Oh, _mierda_. —murmuró Black.

Lupin se echó a un lado, retirando su bolsa del taburete a su izquierda para dejarle sitio a Severus. Casi le daba pena sentarse ahí. Recorrió la clase con la mirada discretamente mientras Slughorn empezaba con su explicación pomposa: Mulciber no estaba nada contento de verle junto a los gryffindors. Ah, pero él no podía decir nada, ya que le había dejado fuera de su grupo intencionadamente. Severus era bueno en Pociones, muy bueno, y Mulciber solo se juntaba con los mejores… Si le eran leales. No se extrañaba de que le hubieran dejado de lado.

Por ese día, por suerte, no hicieron ninguna poción. Aún así, Severus preveía que aquella mezcla de Gryffindor y Slytherin no saldría bien ni dentro ni fuera del aula. Lo último que le faltaba era ser todavía más impopular entre los slytherins, no porque le importara mucho que no le invitaran a sus fiestas, sino porque eso hacía enfadar todavía más a Mulciber.

Severus pasó el resto de la mañana esquivando a todo el mundo. Potter trataba de alcanzarle en cuanto tenían un descanso; habían cogido asignaturas similares – en realidad, Potter había ido directo a los requisitos de auror mientras Severus había cogido aquello que le parecía mejor – y los gryffindors continuaban persiguiéndolo, como el curso anterior, así que era bastante difícil esquivarlos. Todo fue bien hasta que en Defensa les hicieron ponerse en parejas. Potter, que se había sentado a tres bancadas de distancia de Severus, fue lanzado como un rayo hacia él.

—Snape. —le llamó en susurros. Se quedó un poco apartado, pues al parecer Black y Lupin estaban buscando a otro que quisiera hacer pareja con uno de ellos. —Escucha, tenemos que hablar después.

—No vamos a hablar de nada, Potter. Lárgate. —le urgió Severus. Potter se enfadó ante su negativa, y en vez de irse, se sentó a su lado, acercándose más.

—Es un asunto importante, en serio. Sobre Regulus, el hermano de Sirius. —Potter se acercó un poco más, suspicaz, y entonces el profesor anunció:

—Muy bien, ahora que ya estáis todos en parejas, es hora de empezar la clase.

Potter abrió mucho la boca. Severus se quedó pálido: ¿qué había hecho el idiota? Ambos miraron atrás, a Black y Lupin, que estaban sentados juntos con una mueca de disgusto y sonrisas apologéticas. El profesor continuaba su explicación y los demás ya habían encontrado pareja para esa asignatura. La mirada de Severus se encontró por un momento con la de Lily, que les lanzaba una mirada confusa a ambos. Potter hizo aspavientos y algunos gestos obscenos con la mano a Lupin y Black cuando el profesor se giró a escribir en la pizarra; Severus trató de permanecer lo más neutral posible ante semejantes alardes de estupidez.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Potter, enfadado. —Aunque si no hubieras huido de nosotros, nada de esto habría pasado. Es todo tu culpa.

—¿Vas en serio? Si eres tú el que has venido a mí. Podrías haber esperado a que terminaran las clases. —el profesor interrumpió la clase un momento, mirándolos muy fijamente para que terminaran su conversación. Después, Potter le lanzó una mirada asesina y lo dejó estar.

—Es importante, ¿vale? —esperó un poco antes de continuar. —¿Regulus te ha dicho algo de su verano?

—Es posible. —contestó perezosamente Severus. Potter le lanzó una mirada rara, como si le creyera loco, y volvió la vista al frente por medio minuto antes de retomar la conversación.

—¿Regulus ha visto a Voldemort? —preguntó directamente.

—Sí, en el baile de navidad. —respondió Severus muy bajo, sin mirarle. Potter volvió de nuevo la vista al frente y dejó un silencio pesado entre ellos por un rato.

—¿Pretende entrar a su servicio?

—Esas son sus intenciones por el momento.

Potter se quedó en silencio de nuevo. No volvió a preguntar nada más, aunque no quedaba mucho tiempo de clase que aprovechar verdaderamente, de todos modos. En cuanto la clase terminó, Potter salió corriendo a su antiguo sitio, recogiendo atropelladamente sus cosas y llevándose a Black y Lupin a un lugar más apartado para hablar, seguramente.

A Severus le costó levantarse: tenía que ir a dejar su mochila al dormitorio antes de comer, pero realmente tenía miedo de lo que se podía encontrar ahí. No fue necesario ni que lo pensara para que Mulciber se acercara y se sentara en el mismo sitio que Potter había ocupado, una vez todos los demás se marcharon. Avery y Rosier estaban en la puerta, intercambiando palabras vagas mientras esperaban a su amigo.

—Así que ahora vas con Potter y sus amigos. —afirmó. Severus volvió su vista a la superficie lisa y regular de la mesa. —Si te vas a aliar con ellos, Snape, te agradecería que te largaras de Slytherin. Aquí no aceptamos idiotas, traidores o sangresucias.

—No voy con ellos, Mulciber. —la mirada escéptica de su compañero chocó contra la de Severus, tan negra como siempre. —Potter vino a molestarme y el profesor se lo tomó como que hacíamos pareja.

—¿Crees que tengo cara de tonto? Potter y sus amigos llevan sin molestarte desde cuarto; ¿por qué iban a volver ahora a las andadas?

—Ese no es mi problema. —gruñó Severus de vuelta.

—Tampoco es el mío. Ándate con cuidado, Snape; un solo paso en falso y… Estaré ahí para verte caer.

Mulciber le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias y se levantó con brusquedad, recogiendo rápidamente su mochila y dejándole solo en el aula. _Y el curso tan solo había empezado_ , pensó Severus funestamente. Esa mezcla de Gryffindor y Slytherin no iba a salir bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

A los slytherins no les gustó mucho que Severus terminara en un grupo de gryffindors. Avery hizo unas cuantas menciones a los sangresucia y Rosier le dijo simple y llanamente que le consideraba un traidor a Slytherin y al Señor Oscuro. Aún así, no hicieron nada fuera de lo ya habitual, salvo algún que otro hechizo malintencionado de Rosier – que lo seguía haciendo a pesar de que Mulciber le ordenaba que parase.

Pettigrew esparció por el castillo el rumor de que era un mortífago encubierto haciendo de espía en el colegio. Severus no se espantó al escucharlo: ya era un asesino de animales y demás cosas grotescas según sus rumores; ser un mortífago no era una auténtica desgracia. Además, casi debía agradecerle que soltara esas mentiras sobre él porque después de ser el temible mortífago, ya nadie se acercaba a molestarle.

Bueno, _nadie_ en su sano juicio: Potter, Black y Lupin, que no se creían ya una palabra de lo que Pettigrew dijera, seguían atormentándole con su acoso infinito, además de compartir la misma mesa en Defensa y Pociones. Era curioso ver a los tres gryffindors trabajar junto a él en Pociones: Lupin se leía las instrucciones detalladamente antes de empezar, Black holgazaneaba hasta que le pedían que hiciera algo y Potter dividía su tiempo entre sonreír a Lily e intentar hacer la poción.

—Black, corta la cola de rata. —susurró Severus esa clase de Pociones. Black gruñó, le lanzó una mirada infernal y empezó a hacer su trabajo.

—¿Cortamos? —preguntó Lupin a su lado, sujetando un frijol de sofofora. Severus le miró de reojo y murmuró:

—Mejor aplástalo, saldrá más jugo.

Severus miró a su alrededor. Potter volvía a sujetar su cuchillo de plata peligrosamente cerca de su cara mientras sonreía a Lily, que ni siquiera lo miraba. Sus ramas de valeriana estaban mal cortadas, pensó Severus. Trasladó los ingredientes de Potter a su lado y comenzó a recortarlos, tratando de arreglar el desaguisado de su compañero. Black bufó un sitio más allá, mirando al frente con fastidio.

—Deberías tener cuidado con ese cuchillo, Potter. No creo que a Lily le gusten las cicatrices. —dijo Severus finalmente, viendo lo cerca que estaba del ojo de su antiguo némesis. Potter pareció salir de su trance.

—Ah, sí, casi me corto. ¿Me has cogido la valeriana?

—Estaba mal cortada. —gruñó Severus.

No obstante, no se enfadó. Slughorn los había puesto en cuartetos innecesariamente: Severus podía hacer esa poción solo sin ir realmente apurado si se lo proponía. Con Black aceptando órdenes sencillas cada rato, Lupin haciendo su trabajo con esa calma y lentitud que le envolvían y Potter dejando todo a medio hacer, Severus podía encargarse de llevar a buen puerto la poción. No es que no le molestara tener que vigilar que todo fuera bien, pero aquella especie de camaradería – Severus jamás lo admitiría en voz alta – le gustaba. Un poco. Poquísimo, pero le gustaba.

—¿Te gusta Lily? —preguntó de repente Potter. Severus no se molestó en dejar su trabajo de lado.

—No. —contestó neutral. Siempre había sentido que Lily era más como una hermana para él, e incluso había tenido un amor platónico hacia ella durante dos años, pero después de que Lily dejara de hablarle tan solo por rumores, Severus había decidido desechar todos sus sentimientos por ella. En esos momentos, aunque no diría que la odiaba, sí que le producía cierto rechazo.

—Ah, qué alivio. —dijo Potter. Dejó el cuchillo de plata en la mesa mientras acercaba el libro con las instrucciones. Black le pasó la cola de rata troceada por encima del libro y Severus la guardó a un lado. —¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—Vivimos en la misma zona. —le informó Severus. Echó la valeriana al caldero y miró el libro de instrucciones de Lupin, girándolo un poco. —Black, pesa los ojos de sapo.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabo de cortar la cola de rata. —se quejó.

—La poción es de todos. —le informó Severus tajantemente. Black gruñó y se volvió a un lado, cogiendo los ojos de sapo de forma furiosa.

—Entonces, sabes dónde vive. —afirmó Potter, interesado. Black murmuró bajo el aliento acerca de su mejor amigo dejándolo tirado, pero si Potter lo escuchó, no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

—Presentarte en su casa por sorpresa no te va a dar más puntos, Potter.

—No pensaba hacer eso. —gruñó Potter. Lupin y Black levantaron los ojos de su trabajo, le miraron y dijeron al unísono un "Claro" sospechosamente escéptico. —Vale, es posible que esa fuera mi primera intención. Pero de todas formas, si no sé donde vive no voy a poder protegerla si le atacan los mortífagos.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto de las dos horas de Pociones. Black se quejaba de vez en cuando al darle Severus más trabajo del que podía soportar – todo dicho con mucho sarcasmo, claro – y Potter intentaba convencerlo para que le dijera donde vivía Lily. Lupin comentaba de vez en cuando alguna instrucción, pero mayormente Severus disfrutaba de su silencio mientras trabajaba.

Las pociones que hacían los cuatro no quedaban mal. Todo lo contrario, las mejores pociones de la clase, incluso mejores que las del grupo de Lily. Y eso hacía que el gesto de Mulciber se agriara un poco más cada vez que le veía. No había vuelto a acorralarle como en el curso anterior, al menos no hasta después de navidad. Era raro, pues Severus se sentía más paranoico cuanta menos presión ejercía Mulciber: ¿y si había decidido ya que estaba de parte de Dumbledore y le iba a tratar acorde a esa visión – de una forma mucho más mortífera que hasta entonces?

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que las cosas estuvieran mejorando. Mientras Mulciber rumiaba su siguiente treta, dando vueltas a su alrededor, Rosier y Avery aprovechaban para ocupar su lugar. No, ellos no intentaban llevarlo ante el Señor Oscuro, tan solo le hacían sentir miserable tratándolo como a uno de esos pobres hufflepuffs a los que solían molestar. Le habían enviado varias veces a la enfermería, aunque al final del día, nadie sabía realmente quién le había atacado – o eso decía Slughorn; era obvio para Severus que mentía para no meterse en problemas.

Después de navidad, sin embargo, poco antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, Mulciber hizo su movimiento. Severus podía decir que se lo esperaba, aunque no era una afirmación con mucho valor, pues llevaba meses previendo ese momento. Severus entró en el dormitorio aquella noche fría, dispuesto a dar su día por terminado, cuando la varita de Mulciber se clavó en su garganta. Avery y él estaban envueltos en sus capas abrigadas y bufandas verdes y plateadas.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, Severus. —le sugirió. Avery, detrás de Mulciber, le sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

Pasaron por la Sala Común como una exhalación, aunque a Severus le dio tiempo de ver la mueca indolente de Regulus al mirarle. Definitivamente, Mulciber lo había acogido en su secta de mortífagos, pensó Severus con disgusto. No se permitió deleitarse con esos pensamientos, pues Mulciber y Avery lo dirigían directamente hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Salieron del castillo pasando inadvertidos mientras la tensión dentro de Severus aumentaba a niveles estratosféricos. ¿Qué pensaban hacerle? Sus pasos se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido. Tan solo quería sacar la varita y escapar, y Severus sabía que si lo hacía bien, podía tener éxito, pero si al final resultaba que no estaban tramando nada tan malvado por lo que pudieran echarlos del colegio, Severus estaría en graves problemas.

Entraron al Bosque Prohibido. Severus alzó la vista para mirar la luna creciente: la última vez que había merodeado entre esos árboles, un hombre lobo los perseguía a Potter y a él mismo. Al menos esa vez no habría ningún licántropo acechando en la oscuridad, aunque ese era el menor de sus miedos. Había cosas mucho más escalofriantes que un mísero hombre lobo. Llegaron a un claro del bosque. Una persona encapuchada les esperaba; Severus sabía que debía reconocer a quienquiera que se ocultara tras la capucha, pero no conseguía sacar nada de su mente. Mulciber le empujó para que avanzara hacia el encapuchado.

—Severus, me alegra verte. —le saludó ladinamente Lucius Malfoy. Severus se giró hacia atrás: Mulciber y Avery ya se marchaban, de vuelta al colegio. —Aunque no en estas condiciones, amigo.

—Lucius… Qué sorpresa. —suspiró Severus. Dejó la varita reposar en su manga derecha, lista para el combate de todas formas. Malfoy estiró la mano y pasó su el brazo por su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Luego, echó a andar sin una dirección fija.

—Mulciber me ha contado lo que está sucediendo. Dime, ¿a qué se debe?

—¿A qué se debe el qué? —preguntó Severus, agresivo. La mano de Malfoy se cerró como una garra sobre su hombro, alertándole para que mantuviera la compostura. Severus desvió la mirada.

—Dice que deseas ser un perrito de Dumbledore. Que estás aliándote con esos gryffindors que tanto te molestaban antes.

—No es cierto. Mulciber se las ha apañado para dejarme solo, así que he tenido que aceptar lo que hay, y lo que hay es ese grupo de gryffindors. —gruñó.

—Mmmm… Claro, claro. —la voz de Malfoy sonó definitivamente escéptica. Severus no comentó nada al respecto. —¿Y sobre Dumbledore? ¿Piensas traicionarnos? Tenía altas expectativas contigo, Severus.

—No estoy seguro de qué hacer. No voy a ir con Dumbledore, eso sí que no. Pero… Ir con el Señor Oscuro… No sé.

—Tienes dudas. —estableció Malfoy. —Es comprensible. No le has visto en persona. A veces es difícil de creer que pueda existir alguien con tanto poder y tanta magnificencia si no lo ves con tus propios ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Severus descubrió entre los árboles los terrenos de Hogwarts; estaban terminando su incómodo pero corto paseo, gracias a Merlín. Cuando llegaron a las lindes del Bosque Prohibido, Lucius paró la marcha y le miró, desde debajo de la capucha.

—Piensa muy bien tu siguiente movimiento, Severus. Confío en que sabrás ver la verdad en esa maraña de dudas y mentiras que tienes alrededor. —Malfoy suspiró dramáticamente. —Si tan solo pudiera enseñarte todo el poder y el conocimiento que están a tu alcance… Estoy seguro de que entonces verías con claridad meridiana.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaban con fuerza a la luz de la luna. Era un brillo mortecino, frenético, violento y febril, un brillo de alguien adicto a una droga. Aquella mirada actuó como un potente sedante para Severus: su cuerpo se quedó parado, rígido, casi le daba miedo respirar por temor a despertar a la bestia. El rostro blanco de Malfoy resplandecía tenuemente en la luz cenicienta, dándole un aspecto todavía más letal.

Malfoy hizo una diminuta y rígida reverencia. Severus quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero se encontraba sin palabras. Lucius le ofrecía poder y conocimiento, pero Severus no estaba muy seguro de quererlos si el precio a pagar era su alma. Aún así, hizo una rígida reverencia él también y esperó a que Lucius Malfoy desapareciera entre los árboles y la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Solo entonces se atrevió a darle la espalda a aquel sitio donde Malfoy le había hablado por última vez, todavía sintiendo una garra fantasmal en su hombro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Mulciber y sus amigos no volvieron a molestarle, ni siquiera a pintarle en el baúl, como llevaban haciendo desde principios de curso. Actuaban como si no existiera, y eso era mejor para Severus. Entendía por qué lo hacían: Lucius se lo habría ordenado, para que Severus tuviera tiempo para pensar cuidadosamente en su potencial alianza con el Señor Oscuro.

Por otro lado, la relación con los Gryffindors se enfrió de nuevo mientras las dudas volvían a aflorar en la mente de Severus. Aquella mirada que Lucius le había dado en el Bosque Prohibido le perseguía en sus peores pesadillas, donde soñaba que Malfoy le llevaba a la fuerza a ver al Señor Tenebroso para marcarlo como al ganado o matarlo; nunca llegaba a ver el final de su sueño ni la cara del Innombrable.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Potter sorpresivamente un día cualquiera en clase de Defensa, un mes después de que Lucius le hiciera aquella terrorífica visita. Severus no contestó, inseguro del tema de conversación: ¿a qué se refería? —Te alejas de mí, Snape. Cómo si no lo notara.

—Es imposible que me aleje de ti si nunca ha habido acercamiento.

—Lo estás volviendo a hacer. —enunció Potter. Rodó la varita entre los dedos, esperando a que el profesor terminara la explicación y comenzaran a practicar. —¿Tienes dudas de nuevo?

—Este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ello. Ni tú la persona adecuada.

—Puedo no ser el adecuado, pero definitivamente soy el único que te está tendiendo la mano aquí. —le gruñó Potter de vuelta. Severus desvió la mirada, enfadado. Tenía razón y eso le ponía todavía más furioso.

En aquella sesión practicaron hechizos no verbales, como venía siendo habitual. A Severus solía dársele bien cuando se relajaba y dejaba todo de lado, pero no salían bien sus hechizos cuando estaba furioso, como en ese momento. Por supuesto, la clase fue un fiasco para él y pasó el rato tratando de aplicar la oclumancia que había estado practicando desde el verano. Tan solo recientemente había conseguido un progreso real, pero estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea – aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

Potter parecía querer retomar su conversación previamente suspendida. Severus no tenía ningún interés, así que en cuanto terminó la clase huyó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque suponía que no serviría de mucho. Dentro de un rato, tras la comida, tendrían el examen de aparición – Severus podía presentarse, ya que cumplía los años a principios de enero – y aunque no le parecía muy complicado, quería mantenerse calmado y tranquilo. Después de todo, le había costado mucho esfuerzo reunir los doce galeones de las clases de Aparición.

—Ah, ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a parar. —se medio burló Potter a sus espaldas. Severus había ralentizado su paso por el pasillo del cuarto piso. Se giró, chasqueando la lengua cuando vio a Potter – por suerte, ni Black ni Lupin le habían seguido – solo en medio del pasillo. —Así que… ¿Tan mal fue tu conversación con Malfoy a la luz de la luna?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tengo mis secretos y ases en la manga. —dijo Potter en tono misterioso. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, continuando su paseo sin rumbo. —En serio, Snape. Nada de lo que te haya podido decir puede ser tan grave como para no querer hablarlo.

—No somos amigos. —estableció Severus sin mirarle.

—¿Mm? No, no lo somos. ¿Eso tiene alguna importancia?

—Es irrelevante. —se contradijo. —Pero, como no somos amigos, no te importa mi vida, así que fin de la conversación.

—No dramatices, que no seamos amigos no tiene porqué significar eso. —Potter trotó hasta ponerse a su lado. —Además, si no somos amigos no es porque yo no intente ser amable contigo. Eres un capullo cuando quieres y un bicho raro cuando no.

—Muchas gracias, Potter. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, lárgate. —gruñó Severus.

—Pero necesitas hablar con alguien.

—No contigo.

—Intento ayudar.

—No estás ayudando.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿O prefieres que espere a que Mulciber y sus compinches vuelvan a intentar matarte en los baños para ayudarte?

—¿Sabes qué? —Severus paró en seco, enfrentando a Potter. —¡No quiero tu ayuda!

Potter se quedó clavado en el suelo. Por un momento, pensó que saltaría hacia él con un rugido de rabia incoherente y se enzarzarían a puñetazos, pero guardó la compostura, sin decir nada. Severus se alejó, sin mirarle.

—No la quieres, pero la necesitas. Y la tendrás.

Potter le agarró por el cuello de la túnica, abrió un aula vacía y le tiró dentro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Antes de que Severus pudiera frenarlo, Potter cerró la puerta con magia y le desarmó con bastante acierto. Severus bufó, lívido de rabia, y perdió el norte por un momento. Se lanzó a por su enemigo con las manos desnudas, quitándose la mochila apresuradamente. Potter cayó hacia atrás, soltando ambas varitas. Severus le golpeó la nariz con el puño cerrado, soltando un quejido cuando la mano empezó a arderle. Potter gritó, bastante sonoramente, y estrelló su frente contra la boca de Severus.

Sentir la sangre caliente en su boca fue lo que sacó a Severus de su fría ira. Miró a Potter con la nariz torcida e hinchada y su frente manchada con su propia sangre, y comprendió lo que había hecho. Eso no lo situaba en un nivel superior a su padre: al final, acababa recurriendo a sus puños en un ataque de ira. Se dejó caer a un lado, sintiéndose sucio y amargo por dentro, pero no comentó nada. Cogió las varitas y le tiró la suya a Potter, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Eres duro, Snape. —gruñó Potter, medio incorporándose. —Ni siquiera te has quejado cuando te he pegado.

Severus le miró sin verle y Potter le frunció el ceño, entre confuso y preocupado. Con un pañuelo, se limpió la sangre de la cara y presionó contra la nariz, que empezaba a sangrarle. Severus le imitó, saliendo de su autocompasión y miseria al sentir la mirada avellana de Potter fija en él. Recogió su bolsa del suelo, desencantó la puerta y salió, de camino a la enfermería, sin mediar palabra.

—¿Silencio? —cuestionó Potter, escéptico. —De acuerdo, como quieras, pero no voy a dejarme engañar. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, tú y yo. —se quedó callado un rato, y cuando casi habían llegado a la enfermería, dijo —Ya verás cómo después de contarme tus problemas te sientes mejor.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Bueno, eres un imbécil, pero no me caes tan mal como pensaba. Aunque a ratos, sí. —respondió honestamente. —Mira, he visto a Sirius pelear por años con su hermano, intentando convencerlo de que Voldemort no era la solución a sus problemas. Y es descorazonador. Y no me gusta la idea de que todos los slytherins tengan que ser mortífagos. Si hay alguien que duda, que necesita ayuda para salir de esa secta, yo estoy dispuesto a echarle una mano, escucharle y tratar de ayudar lo más que pueda.

—No eres tan malo como pensaba. —murmuró Severus con voz pastosa. Aunque aquello, pensó, era algo muy típico del héroe Potter.

—Cuando quiero puedo ser maduro y responsable. —añadió con retintín y algo de orgullo. Llegaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey salió a recibirlos, quizás esperando a otra persona.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? —les cuestionó en voz baja. Movió su mano, haciéndoles pasar a dos camas. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y Potter trató de excusarlos.

—Hemos tenido ciertas desavenencias, pero ya está todo bien. ¿Verdad que sí, Snape? —Severus apartó la mirada, enfadado a partes iguales con Potter y consigo mismo.

—Eso espero. Debería reportarles a vuestros Jefes de Casa, pero si han solucionado este problema… —Madame Pomfrey los miró. Potter asintió con una enorme pero adolorida sonrisa; Severus le evitaba la mirada a toda costa. La enfermera supuso que eso era lo más cercano a una reconciliación que podían tener los dos chicos problemáticos que tenía delante, y no continuó con su amenaza. —Muy bien, Potter, tú primero. —se escuchó un crujido y Potter gruñó. —Ahora usted, señor Snape. —Severus le miró con reticencia. El labio le escoció cuando la enfermera le curó a golpe de varita. —Ya están los dos. La próxima vez no se marcharán sin castigo.

Severus salió como una snitch de la enfermería, tratando de perder a Potter de vista. No tenía esperanzas en conseguirlo, pero de todas formas no iba a perder el entusiasmo todavía. Potter le siguió a cada paso que dio, silencioso como una tumba, y finalmente, llegaron al Gran Comedor, uno delante del otro. Viendo que ya no había oportunidad de hablar a solas, Potter pasó a su lado casualmente, diciéndole:

—Buena suerte esta tarde.

—Igualmente. —murmuró Severus. Su voz apenas se escuchó entre el griterío, pero eso estaba bien.

Mulciber le analizó con ojo crítico cuando se sentó cerca de su grupo, apartado, pero no dijo nada. Su mente estaba más atenta a lo que había pasado con Potter hacía un momento que en el examen de aparición que tenía después, por más que intentara recordar las tres D's que decía el profesor de aparición. Lo iba a hacer bien, trató de animarse, sabiendo que podía hacerlo.

Aprobó el examen de forma impecable. Esa tarde, los alumnos de sexto que podían realizar el examen de aparición se desplazaron por todo Hogsmeade. Severus, que terminó su examen pronto, pensó que parecían una panda de majaderos yendo de un lugar a otro sin ton ni son. Ahora, solo tenía que rellenar el infernal papeleo y podría aparecerse legalmente de un lado a otro, se animó.

Se marchó de Hogsmeade por el camino largo – podría haber subido en los carruajes encantados que utilizaban también a principio de curso – pensando en tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad en relativa calma. La mayoría de los que se presentaban al examen seguían en Hogsmeade, esforzándose para obtener su licencia de aparición, y los que habían terminado no dudaban en quedarse un rato más holgazaneando en el pueblo mágico.

—Snape. —canturreó una voz muy conocida y odiada detrás de Severus. Se escucharon pasos apresurados y Potter se puso delante de él, con una sonrisa enorme en la boca que denotaba su grado de satisfacción con el resultado del examen.

—Potter. —murmuró Severus, rodeándole. Hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Potter se aburría antes de él si no se enfadaba con sus muestras de infantilismo. Miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a Black y Lupin caminando tranquilamente detrás de su atolondrado amigo; sí, ahí estaban. Potter le cogió del hombro, obligándole a mirar al frente.

—¿Qué tal el examen? Nosotros hemos pasado. —le informó Potter en tono jovial. Se giró hacia atrás. —¡¿A que sí?!

—¡Sí! —le coreó Black, riéndose. Lupin, más comedido, trató de hacer que su amigo bajara el tono de voz.

—Qué bien. —murmuró de nuevo Severus.

—¿Debería tomar esa falta de entusiasmo como que has suspendido, o no?

—He aprobado, si tanto te preocupa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Potter, incrédulo. Ante la mirada mortífera de Severus, añadió. —Bueno, tienes la misma actitud que tendría yo en un funeral.

—Eso dice mucho de la calidad de esta conversación. —ironizó Severus. Potter chasqueó la lengua, arreglándose la corbata del uniforme y la túnica con su usual buen humor.

—Así que, Malfoy. ¿Te asusta? —cambió abruptamente de tema.

—¿No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que hablemos de Malfoy y de lo que pasó?

—Ajá.

Se quedaron en silencio. Black gritó de euforia salvaje detrás de ellos, a unas yardas de distancia, y Lupin le gritó de vuelta, amonestándole por su actitud desinhibida.

—Sí. —dijo Severus finalmente.

—¿Eh?

—Malfoy. Daba miedo. —le resumió Severus.

—Ah. ¿Qué pasó? Pareces bastante trastocado por lo que sea que pasara, aún cuando ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Malfoy cree que es una buena idea unirme a los mortífagos. Aceptó que tuviera dudas, pero… —Severus se quedó callado.

—¿Pero?

—Debo escoger bien mi próximo movimiento. —Severus giró la cara para mirar directamente a Potter y poder transmitirle la gravedad del asunto. —Estoy en la cuerda floja. Si Mulciber considera que mi conducta es la de un traidor, será mi fin. Y si tardo demasiado en aceptar la invitación al grupo, se mosqueará de nuevo. Y si vuelve a llamar a Malfoy… También será mi fin.

—¿Es para todos así? En Slytherin, me refiero.

—No lo sé. La mayoría son como el hermano de Black, sangrepuras orgullosos de serlo, firmes creyentes de que los muggles son una cucaracha molesta que debería ser erradicada de una vez por todas, sometida al verdadero poder de los magos. —Potter hizo una mueca de asco. —Les crían para pensar así. No todos tienen el valor de Black o la habilidad para ver que les están lavando el cerebro con esa basura de supremacía. Y si en algún momento se lo plantean… Ya estoy yo para servir de ejemplo. —añadió lo último con un deje de amargura.

—Entiendo. Deberíais tener a otro Jefe de Casa. —comentó Potter. Severus bufó; _diciendo lo obvio_. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y Potter volvió al tema original. —Así que Malfoy te dio miedo.

—No sabes la cara que puso.

—¿Te amenazó?

—Sorprendentemente, no podría llamarlo amenaza al uso. Un aviso más bien. —rectificó Severus. —Tú también te habrías asustado, Potter.

—Eso tendríamos que verlo. —se hizo el gallito. —¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de desvincularte de los mortífagos?

—Has estado presente – no sé cómo – cuando Mucliber trataba de adoctrinarme. Ésa es su forma de tratarte… _Bien_.

—O sea, tienes miedo de que te hagan daño.

—No solo fuera de Hogwarts, también dentro. —clarificó Severus. —Mulciber, y otros slytherins también, tienen a sus padres en el Consejo Escolar y a Slughorn en el bolsillo. Prácticamente podría matarme y nadie movería un dedo para castigarle. Y aunque consiguiera sobrevivir a Hogwarts, Malfoy me atraparía en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera.

—¿Por qué crees que te harían daño? ¿Eres importante para ellos? —preguntó Potter, sin saber muy bien la razón del asunto.

—Malfoy se toma estas cosas de forma muy personal. Él me eligió para entrar a los mortífagos. No puede aceptar que un _fallo_ continúe con vida mucho tiempo. No le gusta ver sus errores. Y a Mulciber nunca le he caído bien, y ahora nos llevamos todavía peor.

—Crees que Mulciber podría intentar matarte porque no os lleváis bien. —aclaró Potter, incrédulo.

—Black trató de matarme porque no nos llevábamos bien. —ironizó Severus mirándole fijamente. Potter chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la referencia, y la pasó por alto. —Mulciber me consideraría un traidor. Y Mulciber no soporta a los traidores.

—Nosotros podríamos protegerte. —sugirió Potter.

—Claro. —dijo Severus, escéptico.

—¿No confías en mi palabra?

Severus bufó, sin responder, y continuó andando al lado de Potter. _¿Confiaba en los Gryffindors? ¿Confiaba en Potter acaso?_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Dos semanas después de conseguir su licencia de aparición, Severus se vio rodeado de gryffindors. Potter, Black y Lupin continuaban siguiéndolo a todos lados en la distancia, como los acosadores perturbados que eran, pero habían empezado a acercarse paulatinamente a su mesa de estudio en la biblioteca. Si bien era cierto, por otro lado, que Black y Potter no duraban mucho tiempo quietos y solían marcharse de la biblioteca mucho antes que Lupin, que a su vez se iba media hora antes de que Severus se empezara a mover, casi azuzado por Madame Pince.

Severus encontraba difícil concentrarse. Su mirada iba y venía por la biblioteca, perdida, y solía posarse unos segundos sobre Lily y sus amigos, que estudiaban en el otro extremo de la enorme sala. Apenas podía ver el pelo rojo como la llama desde su posición, pero aquella vista le transmitía una nostalgia extraña y perturbadora. Sus sentimientos por Lily eran demasiado conflictivos como para que Severus quisiera prestarles atención; el cómo ella le había dejado de lado a la mínima oportunidad le ponía furioso en contraposición con la nostalgia que sentía al verla.

Aún así, su mirada solía caer en los gryffindors con relativa facilidad. Era tan habitual ahora sospechar de todo y de todos que su cerebro maquinaba infinitas posibilidades sobre ese _hecho_ , ese acercamiento de los que le habían humillado hacía años. Severus intentaba mantener todas las opciones en la mesa, barajar que quizás sentían verdadero interés por él y no era solo una treta para humillarle todavía más. Era difícil quitarse de encima la paranoia, incluso después de años de alto el fuego; sobre todo cuando intentaban colaborar y ayudarse – incluso Black pretendía ser amistoso – en clase de Pociones.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Potter, Black y Lupin no hicieron amago de estudiar en su mesa, muy cercana a la de Severus, sino que fueron directamente a sentarse con él. Severus se sintió palidecer, desfalleciente: Avery no andaba lejos y verle sentado al lado de gryffindors no sería bueno para sus tratos con el resto de Slytherin. Cuando los tres idiotas dejaron sus cosas en la mesa, sin tocar los pergaminos y libros de Severus, este último saltó:

—No podéis sentaros aquí. —Lupin se quedó congelado en el sitio. Black hizo amago de coger la bolsa de nuevo, aliviado quizás por salir de allí. Los dos miraron a Potter, que negó con la cabeza y le sonrió:

—Son sitios libres, nada nos impide sentarnos aquí.

Black gruñó y Lupin tiró de la manga de su túnica, incitándole a tomar asiento. Black se sentó en el lugar más diametralmente opuesto que pudo encontrar, sin verse para nada cómodo en esa situación. Por una vez, Severus estaba de acuerdo con Black: aquello no era una buena idea. Lupin y Potter tomaron los asientos restantes. Severus inspiró con fuerza, recordando que estaba prohibido matar a otros estudiantes en el colegio. Si no fuera así, se habría bañado con la sangre de los incautos.

—De acuerdo, hora de trabajar. —anunció Lupin, mirando con cautela a Severus, que intentaba concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, tan solo roto por los crujidos de los pergaminos y el pasar de hojas en los libros. Potter se acomodaba de vez en cuando en su asiento, inquieto nada más empezar a trabajar. Black movía la pierna rítmicamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Severus los observó con precaución, incapaz de concentrarse cuando la amenaza se encontraba tan cerca: Potter y Lupin intercambiaban miradas serias y de vez en cuando, le lanzaban una mirada a Black. El último miembro del trío estaba más bien distendido, mirando a la gente pasar por su lado, asesinándoles con la mirada. Algunos murmuraban al verlos juntos.

—Largaos. —gruñó Severus finalmente cuando un par de slytherins le miraron muy fijamente.

—Todavía no hemos terminado de estudiar. —murmuró Potter sin levantar la vista de su redacción de Transformaciones. Lupin miró alrededor, nervioso. Los gryffindors también murmuraban y les miraban.

—Me da igual, iros.

—Estamos en nuestro derecho de estar aquí. Relájate, Snape. —le rebatió de nuevo Potter, sin mirarle. Era el único de los cuatro que parecía verdaderamente relajado.

—¿Qué pretendes, arruinarme? —le espetó Severus. Black giró bruscamente la cara.

—Salvarte, más bien. —le siseó Black. —Si no te alejas de los mortífagos antes de fin de curso, Voldemort te marcará, como a tus _no-_ amigos.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que me suceda?

—Cierto. —confesó Black. Miró a Lupin y a Potter alternativamente. —¿A nosotros qué nos importa? Ya ha decidido ser mortífago, así que –

—Snape no ha decidido nada. —contestó Potter tajantemente.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte. —reconoció Lupin, más calmado. —Sirius tiene razón; si no quedara tan poco tiempo para que salgas del colegio siendo mayor de edad, Mulciber no te estaría presionando de esa forma. Ya sea porque Malfoy lo dice o es idea propia de Mulciber, la "tradición" es marcar a los captados a la primera oportunidad que se tenga tras la mayoría de edad.

—Nada me gustaría más que fuera Regulus el que se sentara ahí. —rumió Black, señalando el sitio de Severus. —Pero tenías que ser _tú_. —escupió con desprecio.

Black se levantó, enfadado, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se marchó a la velocidad del rayo. Potter y Lupin suspiraron y le siguieron, despidiéndose brevemente de Severus. Aquella última frase le había dolido, aunque sabía que tampoco tenía que tomárselo muy a pecho, dado quien la había soltado. Aún así, las miradas peligrosas de los slytherins continuaron en su sitio, sin olvidar su _traición_.

Las siguientes semanas fueron delicadas. Black había vuelto a tercero, cuando todavía le odiaba a muerte y su sola presencia le provocaba arcadas; Severus casi lo prefería ignorándole a esa nueva actitud tan molesta e infantil. Potter y Lupin trataban de mediar entre ellos, aunque apenas se hablaban, pero Severus no estaba de humor para seguir jugando con los gryffindors. Aún así, Potter, Lupin y asombrosamente también Black, se sentaron en su mesa al menos un par de veces a la semana, cuando tenían menos deberes – Black se iba en cuanto podía, y cuanto menos tuviera que hacer, más rápido se marchaba.

Severus sabía que había algo raro. Regulus le lanzaba miradas largas y Rosier y Mulciber se mostraban suspicaces a su alrededor, como si pensaran que estaba tramando algo. Black a veces le lanzaba miradas crípticas, no tan llenas de ese odio que había vuelto en todo su esplendor. Potter y Lupin se negaban a decirle nada, comentando que eran asuntos personales de Black. Hasta que lo descubrió _todo_.

Las mazmorras eran un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, y sobre todo, silencio. Era extraño que esa parte del castillo resultase tan fría y solitaria cuando las cocinas estaban tan cerca. Aún así, el revuelo y la agitación inusual no desvió a Severus de sus pensamientos mientras paseaba, dando un gran rodeo en su camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Al menos no hasta que tuvo el problema en sus narices.

Se escuchaban susurros y amenazas desde una de las clases en desuso que había en las mazmorras. Era extraño que hubiera alguien allí, puesto que esa parte del castillo estaba casi totalmente abandonada. La puerta del aula estaba volteada, sin llegar a cerrarse del todo. Severus lo pensó con claridad, escuchando a Mulciber soltar una risotada desde dentro: no, no iba a meterse en problemas con él. Luego, Sirius Black gruñó.

Severus se acercó, movido por la curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía Black allí, al lado de sus tan sonados enemigos, los _mortífagos_? Con cuidado, escudriñó por la rendija de la puerta, haciéndose una imagen de la situación. Mulciber, Avery y Rosier estaban de espaldas a Severus. Como ya conocía sus métodos, no le pareció extraño que Mulciber estuviera muy cerca de su víctima, un Sirius Black desarmado pero desafiante, que Avery se apoyara delicadamente contra una mesa polvorienta, como apoyo y Rosier se quedara relativamente cerca de la puerta, por si su presa intentaba escapar. Oh, pero Sirius Black no iba a escapar.

—Tienes potencial, Black. Resulta tremendamente _descorazonador_ ver todo ese potencial irse por el desagüe, juntándote con esos gryffindors.

—¿Ahora intentas reclutarme a mí también? —le espetó Black, incrédulo.

—Oh, _a ti también_. —repitió Mulciber. Se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, con las cejas alzadas. —Así que sabes cómo están las cosas con Snape. Bien, bien. Se unirá pronto. Podrías unirte al mismo tiempo, eres mucho mejor que él. —Severus sintió una punzada de celos en ese momento. ¡Black no era mejor que él! —Un fracasado y sucio mestizo contra el exitoso y gallardo Sirius Black. _Toujours pur._ —repitió el lema de la casa Black con retintín.

—¡Hmpf! —bufó Black. —No sé porqué te molestas, Mulciber. No voy a unirme a tu secta de locos. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Snape. —terminó sin un deje de arrepentimiento en la voz. Severus se mordió el labio inferior: no quería unirse, se recordó a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. No soy quién para cambiar tu forma de pensar, ¿no es así? —Avery y Rosier se rieron extrañamente a sus espaldas. —No, no, claro que no soy nadie para decirte lo que hacer, Black. Eso es trabajo de tus padres. —agregó con un toque de maldad. Black se tensó visiblemente. —Pero sí soy quien tiene que decirte que dejes a tu hermano en paz.

—No. —se negó Black. Rosier agitó la varita de Black en el aire y los ojos grises del sangrepura se volvieron un momento a mirarla. Parecía un recordatorio para que no se pasara de los límites y eso humillaba a Black.

—Lo harás. Tu hermano no quiere saber nada de ti, traidor. Regulus ya ha elegido lo que es mejor para él y para su familia. Si tuvieras un poco de decencia y no estuvieras corrompido por las mentiras del amante de los sangresucia, sabrías que _esto_ es lo que debes hacer.

—¿No te has parado a pensar que igual eres tú el necio incapaz de ver más allá? Solo porque te gusta creerte superior a los demás no significa que lo seas. —le atacó verbalmente Black.

Mulciber sacó la varita. Severus tragó saliva, sabiendo que eso sería duro para Black. Mulciber no se dejaba llevar usualmente por la ira – menos mal, porque algunos de sus hechizos podrían matar a alguien si no controlaba su temperamento – pero sobre todo, era demasiado controlador. Su varita se movió vagamente por el aire, como pensando en qué maldición serviría para abrir la fiesta. Avery y Rosier seguro que tenían sendas muecas crueles en la cara, Severus recordaba haber visto sus sonrisas en cada una de esas charlas que había tenido.

Black arrugó la cara, poniéndose en guardia. La espera antes del hechizo siempre era frustrante. Finalmente, Mulciber se decidió y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones, bastante livianas todas ellas. Apenas eran hechizos de Defensa de primer y segundo curso, encantamientos repelentes para que Black se golpeara y cayera al suelo una y otra vez, humillándole. Avery se revolvió en su sitio, impaciente y queriendo contribuir. Rosier se apañaba con ver el espectáculo.

Black cayó de rodillas al suelo, gruñendo de dolor. Mulciber le golpeó la cara con el pie, pateándole con fuerza, y paró por un momento. La sangre caía al suelo en pequeñas gotas. Black estaba a cuatro patas, recuperando el aliento, sin mirar a sus atacantes. Severus se sentía indispuesto cuanto menos; Black estaba en esa situación por tratar de convencer a Regulus de que no se uniera a los mortífagos.

Recordaba la preocupación de Black hacia su hermano. Recordaba cómo Black le odiaba porque él estaba en la situación en la que quería que estuviera su hermano. Recordaba a Potter hablando de la difícil relación de Black con Regulus. También recordaba que Black había accedido a sentarse en la misma mesa que él aún cuando no le debía nada y no quería estar ahí. Black estaba intentando ayudarlo a no caer en la misma trampa en la que había caído su hermano, pensó Severus como si acabara de descubrir un misterio del universo.

Severus inspiró con fuerza. Mulciber se reía de Black, que ni siquiera le miraba a la cara por la vergüenza. Avery y Rosier reían detrás de su líder, seguros de sí mismos. Oh, _Severus odiaba a los abusones_. Inspiró con fuerza de nuevo, formando una estrategia en su mente, y finalmente entró, reventando la puerta contra la pared. Su cuerpo pareció moverse solo, aturdiendo a Rosier y casi instantáneamente a Avery también. Sus cuerpos flácidos resbalaron hasta el suelo mientras Severus avanzaba hacia Mulciber, varita en mano.

—Deja a Black. —ordenó Severus. Mulciber miró a sus camaradas caídos antes de lanzarle una mirada incómoda y desafiante.

—¿O qué? —le retó. La varita de Severus se clavó en su cuello. La otra mano le quitó la varita, tirándola a un lado. Aún así, Mulciber seguía digno. Black les miraba a los dos desde el suelo, confuso.

—No eres el único que sabe maldiciones prohibidas.

—No te atreverías. —se burló, sin fuerza. La cara de Severus no mostraba ninguna emoción y aquello parecía mucho más terrorífico que su cara retorcida de odio.

—Pruébame y lo averiguarás. —Mulciber pasó el peso de un pie al otro, realmente incómodo. Al final, decidió su estrategia a seguir, pensó Severus con diversión.

—Si te vas ahora, Severus, pasaré por alto esta ofensa. —Severus le presionó un poco más. —Todavía quedan demasiadas semanas en el castillo como para que puedas sobrevivir al infierno que puedo hacer caer sobre ti.

—Deja a Black. —repitió Severus, convencido, aunque por dentro no lo tenía tan claro. Mulciber tenía razón en todo: podía hacer que el cielo se le viniera encima con solo mover unos cuantos hilos y quedaban muchas – _muchas_ – semanas de clase por delante como para que Severus pudiera soportarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Mulciber no se movió en un principio. Severus se limitó a esperar mientras Mulciber le evaluaba con la mirada, y finalmente, el otro slytherin dio un paso atrás, mostrando sus intenciones por el momento. Black se levantó lentamente y Severus le agarró de la túnica con fuerza, acelerando el proceso. Con un golpe de varita, atrajo hacia sí el instrumento de Black y se lo devolvió. Black apenas podía caminar con rapidez, así que Severus echó uno de sus pesados brazos sobre sus hombros y lo cargó parcialmente. Retrocediendo con cuidado, varita en alto, Severus salió del aula, echándole un último vistazo al interior.

Mulciber les miraba de una forma que a Severus se le antojó aterradora: calculador, frío, pero lleno de un odio tan profundo y arraigado que le sacaba un escalofrío involuntario. Severus gruñó, arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo: había sido un idiota, Mulciber jamás dejaría a Black en la enfermería más de una semana. Black se reafirmó sobre los hombros de Severus, gruñendo, y entonces, al final del pasillo, apareció Regulus.

Iba solo; era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Regulus no estaba acompañado de Rosier o algún otro compañero. El pequeño Black frenó en seco al ver la patética imagen frente a sus ojos: su propio hermano estaba sangrando en los brazos de aquel que siempre había considerado su enemigo. Su cara palideció y puso una expresión muy rara, como si estuviera constipado de repente. Después, dio media vuelta y se alejó, andando demasiado rápido. Black gruñó, disgustado con la actitud de su hermano, y empujó a Severus para que siguiera andando.

—Vamos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. —gruñó con aspereza.

—Mejor te llevo a la enfermería. —repuso Severus. Lo último que necesitaba era que todos los gryffindors pensaran que Severus le había hecho eso a uno de sus chicos dorados.

—Ni de coña. Snape, Sala Común. —insistió. —Y si no quieres venir, suéltame y ya me arrastraré yo solo hasta allí.

Severus no respondió nada a eso. Podía haber desmayado a Black y haberlo llevado a la enfermería, pero sabía que en realidad era mejor no acudir a los profesores. Todos pensarían que había sido culpa suya, incluso si Black decía la verdad. Mulciber era _bueno_ , Mulciber jamás haría algo _así_ , se dijo Severus con retintín, imitando la voz de Slughorn en su mente.

Hicieron su camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor alejados de las escaleras principales y los pasillos más concurridos, esperando que nadie les viera. Black parecía coincidir con Severus en que la discreción y el sigilo eran la mejor opción en esos momentos. Casi habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando Potter y Lupin aparecieron de la nada. Lupin se acercó rápidamente, tapando por completo a Potter de su campo de visión, y cuando recogió a Black, Potter se acomodaba algo en la túnica. Severus frunció el ceño.

—Sirius, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lupin. Sacó la varita, arreglándole los labios rotos con un par de movimientos complicados. Severus les miró por un momento antes de dar media vuelta.

—Espera, Snape. —le frenó Black de repente, con voz rasposa. Severus se giró con el ceño fruncido. —Gracias por salvarme de Mulciber.

—Sin problema. —murmuró Severus. Se giró para seguir andando, pero de repente, Potter le tenía cogido de la túnica. Le arrastró con él hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. —¡Para, Potter!

—¡Has salvado a Sirius de Mulciber! —exclamó Potter. —¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Lupin y Black iban detrás de ellos, con Lupin preocupado como una madre y Black tratando de hacerse el duro. Severus bufó, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Potter, pero parecía que sus habilidades como cazador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor volvían a brillar en todo su esplendor.

—¡Significa que definitivamente estás en peligro! —se contestó a sí mismo Potter. Severus gruñó: _siempre diciendo lo obvio_. —Deberíamos avisar a McGonagall, es muy estricta pero entiende cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

—No pienso ir a McGonagall. —rechazó en rotundo la posibilidad.

— _Confortare_. —dijo Potter, parándose un momento. Estaban frente al retrato abierto de la Dama Gorda. Severus palideció, viendo claramente el curso de acción que Potter pretendía seguir. Se podía escuchar el bullicio desde fuera, saliendo por el pequeño pasillo de acceso.

Potter estiró de su túnica y Severus, que se había quedado boqueando como idiota tratando de que Potter entrara en razón, trastabilló y avanzó un par de pasos. En ese momento, la Sala Común se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios. El rojo y dorado inundó la vista de Severus, y el inconfundible pelo rojo como el fuego de Lily entró en su campo de visión por un momento.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó de repente alguien con hostilidad. Potter todavía la tenía cogido de la túnica. Severus trató de echarse atrás y marcharse, pero Lupin y Black tapaban la salida.

—¡Es un slytherin, no debería estar en nuestra Sala Común! —se indignó otro más. Y de repente apareció Pettigrew entre el barullo con la cara fruncida:

—Es un espía de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis, está aquí para recabar información de todos nosotros y dársela a Él.

Y lo que antes eran murmullos de desaprobación se convirtió en un auténtico griterío. Pettigrew trató de alcanzarle para echarle de la Sala Común a la fuerza, pero Potter se puso en medio, agarrándole de la muñeca. Severus se sentía a punto de vomitar en esos momentos: si había pensado que quizás podía hablar con Mulciber para dejar eso como un malentendido, ahora era completamente impensable. Pettigrew dispersaría la información como la pólvora y todos sabrían lo que había hecho. Y cuando Potter agarró la muñeca de Pettigrew y le empujó a un lado, se volvió a hacer el silencio.

—Severus Snape está bajo nuestra protección. Tenéis mi palabra de que no es un mortífago ni planea espiarnos de ninguna manera. —anunció. Black se movió, renqueante, y se apostó al lado de su amigo, justo antes de que Lupin le imitara.

—Aún así, Potter, no se permite que haya alumnos de otras Casas en una Sala Común que no sea la suya. —informó Lily con retintín. Frunció el ceño al pasar sus ojos verdes sobre Severus.

—Pues ve e informa a McGonagall si quieres. —repuso Potter de repente. Incluso Black y Lupin lo miraron con sorpresa. —De mientras, vamos al dormitorio.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Severus se vio arrastrado al dormitorio de los gryffindors, lejos de las protestas de Pettigrew y el bufido airado de Lily. Los murmullos subieron de nivel mientras discutían qué hacer con su intruso, pero Potter, Black y Lupin no pudieron prestar menos atención a ese detalle. Potter le arrastró hasta la cama en la que había dormido el invierno pasado y le presionó el hombro para que se sentara. Lupin cerró la puerta, acompañando a Black a su cama, y Potter se les unió, examinando a su compañero.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Potter en voz muy baja. Black se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

—Me recuperaré. —murmuró de vuelta.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me tendieron una trampa. —empezó a explicar Black. —Mulciber, Rosier y Avery. La nota de mi hermano era falsa. Me atraparon, me desarmaron y me metieron a una clase vieja. Mulciber trató de… ¿Reclutarme? —murmuró confuso. —Sí, intentó meterme en su secta. Me negué y dijo que tenía que dejar a Reg en paz. No voy a dejar a Reg en paz mientras siga con esas ideas locas sobre Voldemort. —se defendió. Su voz se escuchaba gangosa.

—Claro que no, es tu hermano. —estableció Lupin. Black abrió los ojos con tristeza.

—Mi hermano… —se señaló la cara haciendo movimientos circulares. —Nos vio después de que Mulciber me hiciera esto y se largó. Sin decir nada.

—Está confuso. —intentó excusarle Lupin. Black bufó, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Severus y continuó:

—Me estaban haciendo picadillo cuando Snape apareció. —comentó. Lupin y Potter le miraron largamente, y Severus se revolvió en su sitio, desviando los ojos al suelo. —Intercambiaron palabras, Mulciber y él. No creo que puedas volver a Slytherin. —agregó con algo parecido a tristeza.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente? —preguntó Potter, alterándose de nuevo. Se acercó a Severus, cogiéndolo por los hombros.

—Que era hombre muerto. —murmuró. —Mira, si no me hubieras metido aquí podría haber conseguido que todo siguiera como estaba. Tan solo era cuestión de hablar con Mulciber y convencerle. Pero, claro, tenías que meterme en estos problemas. —gruñó amargamente.

—No creo que Mulciber te perdonara tan fácilmente. —musitó Black. —De hecho, creo que te serviría de más ayuda el tener esa actitud de nuevo en la Sala Común.

—¿Qué actitud? —preguntó Lupin, confundido. Black sonrió, enseñándoles los dientes ensangrentados.

—Snape entró y desmayó en una velocidad récord a Avery y Rosier. Tenía esa cara de… De asesino. Intercambió pullas con Mulciber, a ver quién era más gallito, y Mulciber se tuvo que retirar. Realmente, Snape, pensé que podrías matarlo sin parpadear siquiera.

Se quedaron en silencio. Potter abrió un poco la boca y Lupin se sentó en la cama, al lado de Black. No se esperaban eso, pensó Severus. Suponía que después de tantas veces siendo humillado por Mulciber, Severus habría quedado relegado a un estorbo incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo a los ojos de los gryffindors. No alcanzaron a decir nada más, pues los pasos de McGonagall resonaron por los pasillos de los dormitorios. Lily había llamado a su Jefa de Casa. Llamaron a la puerta y McGonagall entró, enfadada pero también sorprendida.

—Señor Snape, está prohibido para usted permanecer en las habitaciones de Gryffindor. —le informó. Severus se levantó, preparándose para marcharse.

—Pero, profesora McGonagall, estamos haciendo amigos en otras Casas. —intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión Potter. —¿Qué sentido tiene la amistad entre Casas si no puedes hacer esto?

—Las normas están para cumplirlas, señor Potter. Si tanto desea cambiarlas, llegue a ser el director de Hogwarts y cámbielas. —le espetó. McGonagall le agarró de la túnica con delicadeza, poniéndole delante de ella en todo momento.

—Fue culpa nuestra. —dijo de repente Black. —Snape no quería entrar en la Sala Común, pero no le escuchamos y nos lo… Llevamos a la fuerza. —Severus miró a Black, sorprendido. —Si tiene que castigar a alguien, que sea a nosotros.

—Ya veremos. —murmuró la profesora, contrariada.

Potter avanzó un par de pasos con la boca abierta para decir algo, pero finalmente se quedó callado. Severus le lanzó una mirada peligrosa: Potter no iba a inmiscuir a McGonagall en sus asuntos. De hecho, Potter no debería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, gruñó por dentro. Bajaron a la Sala Común en absoluto silencio, seguidos de Potter, Black y Lupin que, aunque estaban callados, no estaban de acuerdo con la resolución de la profesora. Pasaron por en medio de la Sala Común en un silencio incómodo y hostil, y finalmente salieron al pasillo del séptimo piso.

La profesora McGonagall le acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, dejándolo en las escaleras a las mazmorras con una mirada extraña pero seria y recta. De nuevo, Severus tenía la sensación de que ella esperaba que dijera algo, pero otra vez más, Severus dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar hacia los oscuros sótanos sin mediar palabra. Sentía un nudo horrible en el estómago y tenía miedo de hablar, porque su voz saldría temblorosa y débil. En realidad, Severus tenía miedo. Mulciber había proferido amenazas graves esa tarde, y no era la clase de persona que no cumple su palabra, al menos en asuntos como ese.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Aquello parecía una película de terror muggle, pensó Severus con la boca seca. Algo malo le iba a pasar, pero en realidad no tenía otra opción que volver a Slytherin, al lugar al que pertenecía – o había pertenecido hasta ese momento. Pensó un par de veces en volver atrás y hablar con McGonagall, recordando las palabras de Potter acerca de la severa profesora, pero desechó esa idea. Ella no haría nada hasta que le atacaran, e incluso entonces era probable que se quedara de brazos cruzados.

Se quedó parado delante del muro que hacía las veces de entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Dentro habría el equivalente a una jauría de perros hambrientos. Al menos, Severus esperaba que todavía no hubieran llegado hasta allí las noticias de que había estado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y sobre todo, que Potter se hubiera declarado su _protector_.

Entró tratando de no acobardarse terriblemente. La Sala Común se quedó en silencio; parecía un día normal antes de que Severus entrara. Mulciber, Avery y Rosier estaban sentados en uno de los sofás apartados, murmurando entre sí. Una de las chicas de tercero se levantó de su sitio, mirando muy fijamente a Severus, se acercó a Mulciber y murmuró algo en su oído. El silencio se podía cortar de lo denso que era. Mulciber giró la cara, viendo a Severus a los ojos, murmuró algo a Avery y Rosier y se levantó.

—¿Quieres que vayamos? —preguntó Avery en un tono suave. Mulciber no se giró a mirarle cuando contestó con una voz oscura:

—No, esto se ha vuelto… _Personal_.

Mulciber le agarró de la túnica – le recordó al agarre de Potter – y lo sacó a la fuerza de la Sala Común. Mulciber tenía una expresión neutra en la cara, pero incluso eso resultaba aterrador. Caminaron por las mazmorras, uno al lado del otro, en el más intenso de los silencios. Severus no sentía ahora ese coraje que había sentido al salvar a Black; no iba a poder plantarle cara, y aún así, tampoco importaba realmente porque estaba arruinado de todas formas.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y entonces, Mulciber lo empujó contra el servicio de hombres de un pasillo solitario. Lo que pretendiera con ese movimiento se escapaba al conocimiento de Severus entonces, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que habían llegado a su destino. Mulciber cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, mirando alrededor en busca de testigos mientras se relamía los labios.

—No eres un slytherin. —estableció de repente. Severus tragó saliva, echándose hacia atrás. Tenía la varita fuertemente cogida en la mano. —Un slytherin no se alía con gryffindors para ir contra los intereses de sus compañeros.

—¿Podemos… Podemos hablar de esto? —preguntó Severus, tratando de conciliarse con Mulciber.

—No. Definitivamente no. Desde el momento en que nos atacas, dejas de ser uno de los nuestros. Y realmente, ¿qué mentiras podrías decirme después de haber estado en la Sala de Gryffindor? —Severus sintió que el poco color que tenía en la cara se iba. Así que ya se había enterado…

—Eso no fue idea mía. —Mulciber rió y se puso en guardia con una sonrisa contrahecha en la cara.

—Antes te pusiste muy gallito. A ver si cumples con tu palabra o resultas ser un charlatán.

Mulciber le atacó con fuerza desde el principio. Severus esquivó lo mejor que pudo, realmente dudando. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si respondía con la misma fiereza, adiós a Slytherin. Pero realmente, ¿no estaba ya fuera de Slytherin? Severus esquivó, mojándose el dobladillo de la túnica con el agua que brotaba de los lavabos rotos. Mulciber también chapoteaba, pero no parecía muy interesado en frenar esa ira asesina.

Severus contraatacó, recordando maldiciones oscuras que no harían un daño realmente grande en su enemigo. Si pudiera tan solo incapacitarle… Pero Mulciber no buscaba solo incapacitarle, se recordó. Su varita se movió en el aire haciendo florituras. Mulciber esquivaba sus ataques con la misma soltura que Severus utilizaba para moverse entre los aseos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pues ya dominaban los hechizos no verbales y no era necesario llamar la atención o descubrirse ante su enemigo.

Severus se escondió tras la puerta de madera de un sanitario. El espejo que tenía en frente estaba roto, pero todavía podía ver a su enemigo moverse. Respiraba con fuerza, cansado del combate. Realmente no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante y, para el caso, tampoco tenía ganas de continuar. Sabía cómo terminaría la contienda, para bien o para mal, y quizás era mejor tirar la varita y rezar para que Mulciber se controlara y no le matara. Por la intensidad y la frecuencia de sus maldiciones, eso último parecía casi imposible.

Severus se movió, saliendo de su escondite justo antes de que Mulciber reventara la puerta. No llegó muy lejos: había caído en la trampa de su enemigo, que ya había lanzado un hechizo en la dirección en la que había salido corriendo. La maldición le golpeó en el costado, lanzándolo contra el suelo tras golpear la pared. La varita resbaló entre sus dedos mientras Severus trataba de volver a poner su mundo boca arriba. Todo le daba vueltas hasta que escuchó a Mulciber acercarse.

—No lo haces mal, Snape. Nada mal. —murmuró Mulciber sintiéndose ganador. Severus se arrastró tratando de recuperar su varita, pero Mulciber la echó a un lado de una patada. —Qué pena que hayas perdido.

Mulciber le dio un puntapié en el hombro y se agachó, varita en mano, sentándose a horcajadas encima de Severus. Sus ropas estaban empapadas de agua, que escurría por debajo de la puerta de acceso hacia el pasillo. La varita de Mulciber se clavó en su cuello con fuerza, tal y como Severus le había hecho esa misma tarde.

—No perteneces a Slytherin. —volvió a repetir. Sus dedos se engancharon en la corbata de Severus y, de un tirón seco y violento, se la quitó, tirándola a un lado. Hizo lo mismo con el emblema de la Casa en la túnica. —Y ahora que ya no eres miembro de la Casa, ya no tengo porqué seguir siendo _amable_ contigo.

Mulciber estrelló su puño contra la cara de Severus. La nariz crujió al romperse y Severus gimió de dolor. Sus manos trataron de detener a Mulciber, pero con un movimiento de varita, conjuró unas sogas sobre sus antebrazos, atándolos juntos. Mulciber sonrió antes de volver a golpearle, de nuevo en la cara. Su puño se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Severus varias veces más entre gruñidos de ira visceral y gemidos de dolor. Mulciber se estaba abriendo los nudillos golpeándole.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarme a mí, mestizo? —le increpó entre golpes.

Mulciber se levantó como un toro embravecido, resoplando y abriendo y cerrando la mano con la que le había golpeado. Severus aprovechó la ocasión para deshacerse de las sogas. No supo cómo consiguió ponerse en pie. Mulciber se giró y lanzó una maldición; Severus la esquivó lanzándose detrás de la pared. Se recompuso en seguida, sintiendo que apenas podía respirar: la nariz estaba sangrando profusamente y el aliento cálido le hacía daño en los labios rotos.

No consiguió esquivar una segunda maldición. Volvió a salir disparado por los aires mientras Mulciber rugía de odio. Le pateó en la cabeza, poniendo su pie encima para que Severus no se moviera. Uno de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que apenas podía abrirlo. La sangre se mezclaba en el suelo con el agua de los lavabos, disolviéndose lentamente. Severus parpadeó, sintiendo sus párpados pesados.

—¿Qué debería hacer contigo, _Severus_? —le preguntó. Su pie hizo un poco más de presión sobre su sien, sacándole un gemido ahogado. —Malfoy querrá hacerte una pequeña visita en verano, estoy seguro de eso. Pero me has ofendido, a mí y a todos los puros de sangre, con tus actos. Eso merece un castigo, ¿no crees?

Mulciber sacó algo de entre sus ropas. Tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en la cara. Severus frunció el ceño, aunque ese mísero gesto le provocaba un dolor infernal en el ojo más herido. La hoja de plata de su cuchillo de Pociones brilló tenuemente. Severus pensó lo peor: iba a apuñalarlo. Iba a desangrarlo hasta que muriera. Mulciber se agachó de nuevo, poniéndolo cara a cara, y abrió su camisa blanca empapada de agua y manchada de sangre. Palpó su pecho de forma incómoda, relamiéndose mientras buscaba el lugar perfecto. Después, Severus sintió el cuchillo tocar su piel, fría.

Mulciber retrocedió, sin hacer nada. Agitó su varita, atando a Severus con sogas para que no se moviera, y volvió a tocar su piel con el cuchillo.

—Un recordatorio, para que no se te olvide _jamás_. —Mulciber acercó mucho su cara a la de Severus. Su cuchillo se puso delante de su ojo bueno. —Veneno anti-cicatrizante. —le informó.

El cuchillo desapareció de la vista de Severus. Murmuró cosas, aunque la boca le dolía tanto que no salió nada coherente. La punta del cuchillo se clavó en su piel y Severus gimió, queriendo gritar. Las cuerdas vocales no le daban más que gemidos incoherentes y murmullos que no llegaban a los oídos de nadie. Como un tatuador, Mulciber perdió su tiempo en la piel de Severus. Cuando terminó, sonrió ante su gran obra y miró a Severus, que gemía muy, muy poco. El veneno producía una sensación muy rara en la piel, parecida a la del agua oxigenada en una herida sucia. Mulciber pasó su cuchillo por la cara de Severus, mostrándole la sangre, _su_ sangre.

—Tengo quince minutos para llegar al Gran Comedor y no perderme la cena. —le informó Mulciber recogiendo el cuchillo y mirando el reloj de bolsillo. Severus inspiró hondo. Las manos frías y húmedas de Mulciber se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello, apretando con fuerza antes de aflojar un poco. —No vuelvas a la Sala Común de nuevo, Snape. No perteneces a ese lugar.

Mulciber volvió a apretar con fuerza, más rato que antes. Severus inclinó la cabeza, tratando de conseguir aire. Sus brazos se movían débilmente, intentando liberarse de la soga sin éxito, hasta que la oscuridad se lo llevó y su cuerpo se relajó.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Severus despertó con el corazón desbocado. Boqueó un par de veces, sintiendo que había perdido el aliento de solo despertarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, cortesía de los golpes de Mulciber, y la garganta le ardía. Abrió los ojos con lentitud: el izquierdo continuaba un poco hinchado, pero no era nada comparado a antes de su despertar. Miró alrededor, escuchando voces y discusiones en la habitación.

Estaba de nuevo en la enfermería. Aquello le recordó a su visita el año anterior, para las vacaciones de navidad, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que llevaba a cabo rituales satánicos sobre sus mascotas desaparecidas. Inspiró hondo y dejó que el aire saliera entre sus labios finos y pálidos, relajándose de nuevo: si estaba en la enfermería, Mulciber no estaría cerca. _Por el momento_. Las voces de Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall y Potter se alzaban en el aire, cada vez gritando más.

Severus se incorporó con cuidado, obviándolos. Tosió débilmente, sintiendo la garganta rasposa, y se incorporó. Bajó la vista hasta su pecho y abrió la camisa del pijama: su pecho estaba parcialmente vendado allí donde Mulciber le había herido con su cuchillo. Fue entonces, cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron los vendajes, que Severus aterrizó por fin.

En esos momentos, se sintió indefenso, con miedo a ser atacado de nuevo. Se controló como pudo, parpadeando muy fuerte para no llorar. No quería darle esa satisfacción a Mulciber, pero… Seguramente esa herida no se fuera nunca. Con veneno anti-cicatrizante en la hoja, estaba asegurado que tardaría mucho en curarse y que le quedarían marcas en la piel. Se sintió estúpido también, por no haberse defendido con todo su arsenal solo por la esperanza vana de que Mulciber le perdonara esa ofensa y todo volviera a ser igual de tenso que antes.

Severus suspiró, dejándose caer con cuidado en la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si volvía a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Mulciber le atacaría tan brutalmente de nuevo. Por supuesto, Severus creía que podía ganarle si se encontraba en un buen momento, pero Mulciber solo era el líder de todo Slytherin; no podía pelear contra todos ellos. _Ellos, no nosotros_ , pensó con un deje de tristeza y nostalgia. Había habido un tiempo donde ser slytherin le había reportado gran orgullo, pero ahora el llevar los colores verde y plata le provocaba únicamente amargura.

Alguien entró en su pequeña zona de seguridad. Severus volvió los ojos hacia el intruso: Sirius Black. Se encontraba mejor que la última vez que le había visto, pensó al ver el color en su cara. Black le correspondió la mirada analítica antes de mirar por detrás del biombo a los contendientes en esa pelea verbal. Luego, entró y se sentó en la cama de Severus, a un lado.

—Remus quería haber estado aquí, pero hoy es uno de esos días y no se encuentra muy bien. —excusó a su amigo. Severus no dijo nada. —Supongo que… Estás enfadado conmigo, ¿no? —Black se frotó la frente, incómodo y confuso.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? —preguntó finalmente con un hilo de voz rasposa y débil.

—James fue a buscarte después del rapapolvo que nos dio McGonagall y te encontró en el baño, con Mulciber. —le explicó. —El muy idiota se largó antes de que James pudiera hechizarle el culo, y como nadie más lo vio en la escena del crimen… Bueno, ya puedes sobreentender el resto.

—Mulciber se escapó. —concluyó Severus.

—Sí, pero no solo es que se fuera. Slughorn se niega a creer que Mulciber sea culpable; prácticamente le preguntó de buena fe si había sido él y Mulciber le dijo que no, y Slughorn le cree. Claro que le cree: es una de sus joyas del Club Slug. —gruñó.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? —Severus se sentía inquieto por su futuro. Ese verano no iba a ser fácil, pero prefería preocuparse antes por conseguir llegar de una pieza al último día de curso.

—Eso están decidiendo ahora. El director va a reforzar la seguridad en el interior del castillo, con más patrullas y demás, pero no se ha pronunciado respecto a ti o a Mulciber. Creo que eso se lo deja a McGonagall.

—¿Y ella qué opina?

—Cree que Mulciber es culpable. No puede demostrarlo, claro, y al final es tu palabra contra la suya, así que nadie te creería porque somos todos unos puristas de sangre encubiertos. —se mofó Black de ese estigma de su sociedad como quien hace una broma ligera. Severus frunció los labios. —Que Mulciber no vaya a recibir castigo por esto no significa que vayamos a dejarte indefenso, Snape. James está convenciendo a McGonagall para que te trasladen a otro sitio, lejos de Slytherin.

—Oh. —murmuró Severus como único reconocimiento del gesto de Potter. Black se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando reposar la cabeza en el pecho.

—Madame Pomfrey te corrigió la nariz, por cierto. —comentó. —Sigue siendo tan horrible como siempre, pero ahora está en su sitio.

—Menudo idiota. —murmuró Severus, lanzándole una mirada de mal humor. —¿Le has dicho a McGonagall lo que te pasó?

—No, ni se lo pienso decir. —la mirada gris de Black chocó contra la suya un momento, antes de desviarse a un lado. —Es demasiado humillante.

—¡Y suponiendo que le hago caso, señor Potter, ¿dónde planea alojar al señor Snape?! —el grito de McGonagall resonó por la habitación, llegando hasta Severus.

—¡No lo sé, pero lejos de los otros slytherins!

—Mulciber no tiene nada que ver con la terrible tragedia del señor Snape. —dejó claro Slughorn, sintiendo que habían ofendido el honor de uno de sus estudiantes.

—Bajen la voz, por favor. —les chistó Madame Pomfrey. —Hay enfermos que necesitan descansar, y este no es el lugar más adecuado para hablar de estos temas.

La conversación se volvió a perder mientras los profesores y Potter salían fuera de la enfermería. Los tacones de Madame Pomfrey resonaron mientras volvía a su puesto. Ella se asomó poco después de intercambiar unas palabras con Lupin, el otro enfermo que permanecía allí. Le dio varias pociones y le revisó los vendajes del pecho en silencio antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

—Fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad? —dijo de repente Black. —Que Mulciber te atacara fue porque me salvaste.

—Y porque me metisteis en la Sala de Gryffindor a la fuerza. —agregó Severus. Black guardó silencio. —Quizás era lo mejor. No quiero servir a nadie ni pelear en esta guerra.

No volvieron a hablar. Black se recolocó en la silla de plástico, bajándose de su cama, y poco después se marchó un rato con Lupin, que debía de estar cerca. Tardaron media hora más en entrar los contendientes de esa discusión verbal, después de haber hablado con Madame Pomfrey y haberse enterado de que Severus ya estaba despierto. Slughorn pasó primero, seguido de McGonagall y Potter, y los tres se pusieron a los pies de su cama.

—Me alegra que esté despierto, señor Snape, sí, señor. —habló Slughorn, balanceándose sobre los talones y los dedos de los pies. —Una terrible tragedia lo que le pasó, no sabe cuánto lo siento. —McGonagall le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su colega y fue al grano:

—¿Sabe quién le atacó, señor Snape? ¿Puede recordarlo? —los ojos de Severus se quedaron un momento en la profesora McGonagall, antes de mirar a Slughorn.

—Mulciber. —murmuró finalmente. Slughorn negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Eso no puede ser, señor Snape, ya he hablado con él y niega saber nada de este insólito ataque. —McGonagall frunció un poco más el ceño. Potter se veía a punto de saltar encima del profesor de Pociones de lo iracundo que estaba.

—De acuerdo. Puedes marcharte, Horace, ya me encargo yo del resto. —dijo sin embargo la profesora con educación. Slughorn se hizo el duro un momento, pero cuando la profesora insistió, se marchó deleitado. —A partir de hoy, señor Snape, dormirá con los señores Potter, Black y Lupin en la Torre de Gryffindor de forma permanente y excepcional.

—¿No vuelvo a las mazmorras? —preguntó Severus, confuso. Sus ojos pasaron a Potter, que le levantó los pulgares y le dio una sonrisa afable.

—El profesor Slughorn no creerá que el señor Mulciber tenga algo que ver con el ataque, pero yo sí. —la profesora cruzó las manos en su regazo. —No puedo obligarle a que me diga qué es lo que está pasando con usted, señor Snape, pero mi despacho está siempre abierto si siente le necesidad de comentarme algo. Sus pertenencias ya han sido trasladas a su nuevo dormitorio y encontrará en el señor Potter un excelente guía y compañero. Que pasen un buen día.

McGonagall se marchó, viéndose contrariada hasta cierto punto. Parecía querer sacar veritraserum y forzar a Severus a contarle toda la verdad detrás de ese incidente y el del año anterior, pero gracias a Merlín, eso era ilegal y Minerva McGonagall siempre se mantenía en el lado bueno de la Ley. Potter se pasó una mano por la cara, la expresión de alegría siendo sustituida por una de cansancio.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Snape. Y lamento no haber podido atrapar a Mulciber, nos lo debe a todos, por ti y por Sirius.

—Dejaste que se fuera, ¿verdad?

—Eras tú o él. Tendremos otras ocasiones para pillarle. De momento, concentrémonos en vuestras recuperaciones. —Severus frunció el ceño, sin entender. —Soy el único que está bien de todos nosotros; entre Sirius y tú, y Remus por el otro lado, tengo demasiados convalecientes que atender. —se rió.

—Ya. —murmuró Severus. Desvió la mirada a otro lado, no muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado Potter unilateralmente. En cualquier caso, pensó Severus, ellos no eran amigos.

—Lo siento por el chiste malo. —se disculpó Potter con cara rara. Severus bufó, quitándole importancia. —Eres raro.

Severus almorzó en la enfermería, antes de que Madame Pomfrey le diera el visto bueno para salir. Lupin pudo marcharse antes de la comida, aunque tenía un aspecto deplorable. Le saludó con cortesía y cansancio, se sentó en la silla de invitados y se durmió a ratos, sin mediar ninguna otra palabra. Potter y Black bajaron pronto a comer, dejando a Lupin como su perro guardián y cuando volvieron, recogieron a los convalecientes de la enfermería.

—Un nuevo comienzo. —le murmuró Potter mientras caminaban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Le miró de reojo. —No te preocupes, no son mala gente. Les caerás bien.

—¿Hablas contigo mismo? —preguntó Severus, molesto. Él no tenía miedo de no encajar ahí, tan solo quería que le dejaran en paz.

—Mmm, pensaba que te estaría carcomiendo el nerviosismo. Conocer a tu nueva y gran familia…

—No son mi familia. —estableció Severus oscuramente. Potter ladeó la cara, pero no continuó por esos derroteros.

—Como sea. No te preocupes por Mulciber ahora, ¿vale? No es más que una sabandija traicionera.

—Hum.

No dijeron nada más. Black y Lupin caminaban delante de ellos, el primero renqueante y el segundo adolorido por la reciente transformación. Era fin de semana, así que Severus no se había perdido ninguna clase milagrosamente. Subieron por las escaleras principales, y algún que otro curioso se los quedó mirando – parecía que las noticias de que había sido atacado se habían esparcido por el castillo tan rápido como el resto de cuchicheos sin sentido. Entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y, con presteza, Potter le arrastró hasta estar los dos encima de una mesa. Alzó los brazos, llamando la atención de todos, y comenzó a decir:

—McGonagall ha decidido que Snape se quedará a dormir en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, en el nuestro. —se señaló a sí mismo. Todos les miraban desde abajo, algunos curiosos, otros interesados y unos últimos aburridos. —Así que él es ahora un _gryffindor honorífico_ y espero que todos le tratéis bien. —Black y Lupin se marcharon, desapareciendo por las escaleras de caracol. Potter sonrió a todos y luego le miró a él insistentemente, como si quisiera que dijera algo. —¿Una presentación, unas palabras, Snape?

—Dejadme en paz.

Severus se bajó de la mesa, dejando a Potter solo ahí arriba, se abrió camino entre los gryffindors y se marchó por las mismas escaleras de caracol por las que habían subido sus nuevos compañeros de dormitorio. Escuchó a Potter gritarle acerca de su falta de educación y buenos modales, pero lo desechó bastante rápido. Cuando llegó a su nuevo dormitorio, Lupin y Black ya estaban tumbados en sus camas con sendas caras miserables y de mal humor. Severus no vio razón alguna para no unirse a la fiesta, tumbándose en su cama sin mediar palabra.

—Bienvenido a Gryffindor. —murmuró Black. Potter entró en el dormitorio y, viéndolos a todos tumbados en sus camas, suspiró y se sentó en la suya, puliendo silenciosamente su escoba.

—Sí, bienvenido. —coreó Lupin en un tono igual de entusiasta.

—Gryffindor honorífico… ¿No se te podría haber ocurrido otra cosa que decir? —le gruñó Severus a Potter. Él le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que lo eres. Salvaste a Sirius, eso demuestra tu coraje. Y en cuarto me salvaste a mí. —añadió. Black se revolvió en la cama, más animado.

—Es cierto, lo de cuarto. —se acordó. —¿Qué pasó esa noche? En serio, James no quiso decir nada.

—Ya os ha dicho que le salvé. —Black puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Madame Pomfrey os ha dicho algo acerca de mis heridas?

—Te dio un montón de pociones cuando te traje, pero no me dijo nada más. —argumentó Potter.

—Mmm, es cierto. He hablado con ella esta mañana. La herida del pecho dejará una cicatriz bastante… Peculiar.

—¿No hay forma de quitarla? —preguntó Severus, tocándose la zona donde estaba la herida. Se encogió un poco más en su sitio con un nudo en la garganta.

—No. —confesó Black. —Pero podrías crear una poción que lo hiciera.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Severus corrió los doseles rojos de la cama con un golpe de varita, ni cuando se escucharon sus sollozos ahogados y rasposos contra la almohada.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La siguiente semana pasó entre sentimientos encontrados para Severus. Extrañaba Slytherin, aunque no a quienes habitaban las mazmorras, su antiguo territorio; pero a su vez, Gryffindor parecía mucho mejor en comparación. Si bien era cierto que la mayoría de los gryffindors le miraban con sospechas y algunos le rehuían, al menos le dejaban en paz, y siempre tenía a su lado a sus compañeros de dormitorio, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

Parecían haberle adoptado como el nuevo _cuarto_ hombre del grupo. A Severus no le hacía mucha gracia, pero también se sentía reconfortado al ser parte de un grupo. Siempre había rehuido al grupo de Slytherin, pues Lily tenía razón cuando comentaba lo oscuro de su trato a los más débiles y sobre todo, porque ellos no querían realmente ser sus amigos, sino usar su conocimiento en Pociones, principalmente, aunque aún así, todavía se había juntado con ellos en alguna ocasión.

Ser parte del grupo se sentía bien, aunque Severus jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta. Con Potter, Black y Lupin a sus espaldas cada vez que salía de Gryffindor, Severus se aseguraba también de que Mulciber no le volvería a atacar. Las noticias de su mudanza a Gryffindor habían recorrido el colegio y aunque Severus vestía el uniforme de Slytherin – seguía siendo un orgulloso miembro de esa Casa – los demás tenían problemas comprendiendo que nada había cambiado. Bueno, casi todos los demás. Pettigrew veía claramente que seguía siendo una rastrera serpiente, pero había tenido que desistir en sus ataques contra Severus tras la declaración de principios de Potter aquella tarde.

También había llegado a conocimiento público los rumores de que el cruel atacante de Severus había sido Mulciber. Recalcaba en su mente ese _cruel_ porque los estudiantes creían que, aún siendo un mortífago en ciernes, aquello era muy cruel y sádico. Casi le habían matado, o eso decían las malas lenguas. Por supuesto, Severus no iba a desmentir los rumores.

Y aunque en apariencia las cosas parecían estar bien, Severus podía sentir que pasaba todo lo contrario. Mulciber le lanzaba miradas asesinas y sus dos eternos compinches, Avery y Rosier, le coreaban esas miradas. Aquello no era una simple riña estudiantil, donde los dos bandos se tiraban pullas y blandían sus varitas como espadas; no, aquello era mucho más que una trifulca sin importancia. Ni Mulciber ni ninguno de sus compañeros se habían burlado de Severus una sola vez, ni le habían amenazado o insultado. Tan solo se mantenían en el más frío y peligroso de los silencios. Severus no había querido perturbar ese silencio por nada del mundo, aunque sabía que algo se estaba cociendo.

Severus tampoco estaba bien. Cuando había conseguido quitarse el vendaje del pecho, con la piel todavía irritada pero las heridas cerradas, había visto la obra maestra de Mulciber en su piel: _Traidor_. La palabra estaba marcada en su piel, cicatrizando lentamente, y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que se distorsionara tras haber cicatrizado, las letras estaban demasiado claras como para que resultaran ilegibles. Le molestaba que estuviera esa palabra escrita en su piel pero más le molestaba el dolor que le causaba verla allí.

Severus no era un traidor. Severus no había hecho una promesa y la había roto después. Severus no había traicionado a nadie. Aquellas frases se repetían en su mente, como excusas débiles cada vez que veía esa cicatriz o sentía el roce de la camisa sobre la piel sensible. Se sentía mal al pensar que era un traidor, pero no podía evitar pensar que realmente lo era. Slytherin le repudiaba, ese era el hecho. Aunque, por el otro lado, también recordaba algo que su madre le había dicho antes de ir a Hogwarts:

 _Un slytherin está solo frente al mundo. Ni siquiera los otros slytherins te apoyarán, Severus. Y si en algún momento miras detrás de ti y ves a alguien, debes saber que ese alguien está ahí por tu valor, no por ti. Y si alguien te salva, no lo hará por algún sentimiento tonto, sino porque quiere sacar ventaja de tu deuda._

Severus le había creído, aunque no del todo. Claro, Slytherin era la peor Casa de todas en Hogwarts, la apestada. Nadie de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff le ayudaría; pero precisamente por eso los slytherins se ayudaban entre sí. Pero al final había resultado cierto todo lo que su madre había dicho: los slytherins lo buscaron por el potencial y el valor que podría tener, y cuando les dejó las cosas claras, le abandonaron. Así que ahora la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué querían Potter, Black y Lupin de él?

Severus no podía creer que ellos fueran tan pacíficos y tranquilos. Le habían estado siguiendo como perros guardianes toda la semana, aguantando en la biblioteca todo el tiempo que habían podido hasta no poder más y llevárselo de allí. Y ese fin de semana lo estaban pasando encerrados mayormente porque Severus no quería salir. Se escucharon pasos resonando por el pasillo al dormitorio, atolondrados pero femeninos, y de repente, Lily Evans abrió la puerta con cuidado y se metió en su dormitorio, cerrando por dentro.

—¡Evans! ¿Has venido a declararme amor eterno? —empezó Potter, levantándose rápidamente de la cama. —En la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade podríamos –

—No, Potter. —le cortó Lily. —Quiero saber exactamente qué estáis tramando los cuatro. —los gryffindors se miraron entre sí, confusos. Severus miraba a Lily haciendo de detective.

—Que qué estamos tramando… —empezó Black.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lupin.

—Vamos, sé que algo pasa. —se quejó Lily. —En cuarto decidís no atacar más a Severus sin razón aparente, y no es que me desagrade, pero de repente os ponéis en clases con él y ahora sois mejores amigos o algo así.

—No somos amigos. —gruñó Severus desde su cama, enterrando su cara en el libro de hechizos. Lily gruñó, pero no le dijo nada más.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Potter, confuso.

—¡Que qué os lleváis entre manos! —explotó Lily, furiosa y frustrada.

—Nada que te interese, pelirroja. —contestó Black altanero. Con una mano, le señaló la puerta. —Circula, por favor.

—Eres incorregible, Black. —le regañó. —Y no pienso irme hasta que me contéis que está pasando.

Se quedaron en silencio. Severus le lanzó una mirada a Lily, evaluándola, y después, con un suspiro sonoro, volvió su atención al libro. Potter sonrió, embobado con la bruja, y Black y Lupin se intercambiaron una mirada antes de continuar con sus menesteres, o falta de ellos. Lily barrió la habitación con una mirada de sus ojos verdes y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Lupin, el único en el que parecía confiar un poco en que no le haría nada.

—Mmmm, chicos, no creo que se vaya. —informó Lupin.

—Soy muy tozuda cuando quiero.

—Ya, si no me lo dices no lo adivino. —gruñó Black con sarcasmo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Lily los miraba inquisitivamente, primero a uno y luego a otro. Era incómodo pasar por el escrutinio de su mirada, salvo para Potter, que se deleitaba cada vez que Lily lo miraba, aunque eso no le hacía flaquear en su determinación de no decir nada.

—Digo yo, ¿y si le decimos y así nos ayuda? —propuso de repente Lupin.

—No. —gruñó Severus instantáneamente. —No necesito la ayuda de nadie. —agregó, mirándolos muy fija y hoscamente. Black le lanzó una mirada y luego continuó, como si no le hubiera escuchado:

—No, si me parece buena idea y todo. —Potter les miró a Lupin y a Black.

—Creo que deberíamos contárselo todo a Lily, Snape. —dijo finalmente.

—No.

—Pero –

—No, he dicho. Es mi última palabra. —gruñó Severus.

—Os ayudaré como pueda, lo prometo. —dijo Lily. Estaba desesperada por saber qué pasaba. Severus, sin embargo, se sintió más furioso por ese comentario. La miró muy fijamente mientras le decía marcando mucho las palabras:

—Esa promesa llega muy tarde, Lily.

—¡Severus! —exclamó ella. Se levantó, viéndose incluso un poco culpable. —Yo pensaba que los rumores eran ciertos –

—Haberlo pensado mejor. No es como si me pidieras mi parte de la historia. —Severus se levantó de la cama, dejando el libro tirado cerca de la almohada. —¡Dilo! Quiero saberlo, de verdad. ¿Qué beneficios te reportaba estar a mi lado?

—No soy tu amiga por una razón tan rastrera. —se enfadó Lily. Severus no la creyó; oh, no, si se deshizo de él en cuanto pudo…

—En primer lugar, no somos _amigos_. Y no me mientas a la cara, por favor. —le pidió con sarcasmo y veneno. —No soy tan estúpido como para dejarme engañar de esas maneras.

—¡Pero es la verdad!

—Claro. —se rió él, escéptico.

—Igual Lily tiene razón. —se acercó Potter a mediar entre ellos. Lily tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía igual de avergonzada que de furiosa. A Severus no le importó; ya no eran amigos, eso lo había dejado ella muy claro en quinto.

—No te metas en esto, Potter. Después de todo, también tengo curiosidad por saber qué beneficios os reporto a vosotros, aparte del extra de Pociones. —gruñó Severus. Black y Lupin se incorporaron un poco, ofendidos. Potter retorció su expresión, como si le hubieran golpeado.

—Si todos los slytherins piensan como tú, no me extraña que estén tan mal. —bufó Black.

—¿No crees en la amistad? —preguntó Lupin, inseguro. Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto: ¿creía en la amistad? Por supuesto que no, eso eran chorradas que se inventaban los gryffindors para justificar su estupidez. E incluso si esa amistad existía, definitivamente no era cosa de slytherins: _siempre solo_ , recordó a su madre decirle mentalmente, como si le hablara al oído. Debería haberle hecho caso, pero se negaba a creer. Ingenuo de él.

—Eso son tonterías. —gruñó. —Solo te hacen débil.

—La amistad es una cosa muy bonita. —intentó explicarle Potter. El marcado gesto de aversión permaneció en la cara de Severus. —Saber que otros te cuidan, y que cuidas de ellos… Es algo indescriptible.

—Me parece magnífico, Potter. Me alegra _mucho_ que sientas eso. —le cortó Severus, arisco. —De momento, Lily, no somos amigos, y no, no voy a contarte nada, así que sí, puedes largarte de aquí. De hecho, te insto a que abandones esta sala de inmediato.

Severus gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta, volvió a su cama y cerró los doseles rojos con un golpe de varita. Quiso recoger su libro, seguir leyéndolo, pero su mente hervía de ira. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a contarle estupideces de la amistad?! Lily se sorbió la nariz, fuera de su zona de seguridad. A Severus no le importó haberla hecho llorar: ella había empezado todo, abandonándole a la primera de cambio.

—Lo siento, Snape, pero creo que es importante que ella lo sepa. Se preocupa de verdad por ti. —dijo de repente Potter. Severus se mantuvo en silencio. En realidad, no podía obligarles a guardar silencio. Y, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Lily ya le había rechazado en quinto, que desestimara el problema no sería un duro golpe para él.

Los gryffindors hablaron durante mucho rato, en susurros. Severus apenas podía escuchar qué decían, salvo cuando Lily gritó algo obsceno sobre Mulciber, pero en realidad tampoco le importaba mucho. Quizás debiera deshacerse de todos ellos, hacer que le dejaran en paz. Potter, Black y Lupin estaban protegiéndolo como perros guardianes, y aunque sabía que en cuanto viera su oportunidad Mulciber volvería a atacarle, quizás era mejor enfrentarle con todo lo que tenía.

—Severus… —murmuró de repente Lily desde detrás de los doseles. Severus parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos con rapidez. —Lo siento.

—No me interesan tus disculpas. —gruñó finalmente desde detrás de los doseles. Si le hubiera dicho lo mismo el año pasado, Severus habría aceptado con presteza esa oportunidad de ser amigos de nuevo. Pero ahora… Demasiada agua había pasado bajo el puente, como decía un refrán muggle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Lily no volvió a molestarle en lo que quedaba de curso. Ella se mantenía alejada, aunque sabía que le miraba asiduamente con ojos de cordero degollado, esperando ser perdonada. No era algo que a Severus le importara lo más mínimo, sin embargo. La relación con Potter, Black y Lupin se había vuelto tensa. Ellos le seguían de todas formas, procurando que Mulciber y los suyos se mantuvieran alejados, pero apenas se hablaban ya. Los tres gryffindors pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo murmurando entre sí, seguramente planeando algo.

Pero a Severus no le importaba nada de eso. Él estaba más centrado en terminar el curso de una pieza y ver qué haría en verano. No le quedaba otra opción que no fuera volver con sus padres, aunque ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Aún así, Severus dudaba de que eso le sirviera de algo cuando Lucius fuera a visitarlo, no muy amablemente. Porque Lucius iría, lo sabía; ese simio pedante no podía permitir que las cosas no salieran como él decía.

Esos eran sus principales problemas, realmente. También tenía en mente hacer algo con McGonagall, ella le había ofrecido cobijo cuando Slytherin se volvió terreno peligroso, y Severus quería recompensar su amabilidad. No es como si fuera a hacerle galletas, pero creía que lo que tenía para ella realmente le gustaría. Saber la verdad detrás de lo que llevaba pasando desde quinto curso… Ah, su forma animaga era una gata, por supuesto que se moría de curiosidad.

Así que un día antes del final del curso, Severus fue a ver a la profesora McGonagall. Los exámenes habían terminado para todos y la profesora estaría descansando en su despacho seguramente, pues a pesar de todo estaba dentro del horario de tutorías, y la profesora estaba demasiado apegada a las reglas como para saltárselas. Lupin y Black le seguían a una distancia prudencial, pues hablaban entre ellos en susurros para que Severus no pudiera oírlos. _Como si quisiera saber qué dicen_ , pensó desdeñoso. Llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante. —le respondió la profesora McGonagall. Severus abrió la puerta y pasó, dejando a Black y Lupin en el pasillo, esperándole. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, su único signo de verse sorprendida, y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento al otro lado del escritorio. —¿Sí, señor Snape?

—Quería agradecerle por haberme aceptado en la Torre de Gryffindor estos últimos meses. —Severus inclinó la cabeza en gesto de respeto. La profesora se recolocó las gafas rectangulares, de nuevo sorprendida. —Y… Aunque ya no importe nada… Quería que supiera lo que me ha pasado. Usted misma me lo preguntó el año pasado.

—Por favor. —le incitó McGonagall.

—Mulciber lleva todo este tiempo tratando de reclutarme para las filas del Señor Tenebroso. —resumió rápidamente.

—¿Mulciber? —alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y luego chasqueó la lengua, como si pensara que en realidad no debería sorprenderse tanto.

—El mismo. —aseguró Severus. —Empezaron a darme el trato hostil antes de la navidad del año pasado. Esparcieron rumores por todo el castillo, como estoy seguro de que recordará. —agregó mordazmente. —Y poco antes de navidad tuve una crisis después de que me asaltaran y acabé en la enfermería. —Severus hizo una pausa en su discurso. —Este año no ha sido tan horrible, al menos no hasta que… Hasta que decidí ponerme en su contra. Mulciber se lo tomó como algo personal, —Severus se pasó la mano por el pecho, justo donde estaba la cicatriz. — _bastante_ personal, de hecho.

—Comprendo. —murmuró McGonagall. No añadió nada más, aunque parecía querer decir algo.

—No le cuento esto para que vaya a arrestar a Mulciber. —agregó Severus, pensando que quizás ella estaba indecisa por eso. —Sé que su padre está en el Consejo, y que es virtualmente intocable. Tan solo pensé que le gustaría saber que no tiene a un mortífago de refugiado en su Torre.

Severus se levantó, sin esperar ninguna contestación de McGonagall. Ella se quedó parada, sin moverse un ápice, como si le hubieran golpeado. Finalmente, cuando Severus se dio la vuelta para salir, habló:

—No lo he dudado en ningún momento. —le aseguró. —Y realmente lamento no poder hacer nada por usted, señor Snape.

Severus se marchó, sintiendo que había saldado la deuda que sentía que tenía con McGonagall. No le importaba demasiado que ella lo supiera; de hecho, creía que era algo positivo. McGonagall era fiel defensora del Bien – en mayúsculas, porque había varios tipos de bien – y Severus le había causado la impresión de que estaba del mismo bando que ella. Oh, por supuesto, Severus no iba a pelear contra el Señor Oscuro: _Solo le faltaba eso_.

El final de curso fue tranquilo y calmado. Mulciber se comportó como siempre, con esas miradas que asesinaban y esos amigos que le miraban con desprecio, pero fuera de eso, no hizo nada raro. Los gryffindors, por el contrario, andaban más agitados: Lily iba y venía a su alrededor, hablando principalmente con Lupin, pues hacían las rondas de prefectos juntos. Potter seguía haciendo tonterías cuando ella estaba cerca, normalmente tocarse el pelo y pretender ser alucinante para impresionarla.

Y finalmente, llegó el día. El Expresso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha desde la estación de Hogsmeade y Severus vio el castillo alejarse hasta hacerse un punto diminuto en el horizonte y desaparecer. Sus ojos no se despegaron de las piedras viejas y legendarias hasta que ya no pudo verlo más, y solo entonces volvió la vista al frente, su ánimo fúnebre. Había estado desesperado por salir de Hogwarts, pero en esos momentos, cuando ya se alejaba del castillo, se daba cuenta de que aquella era una decisión equivocada.

En Hogwarts se cuidaba las espaldas de Mulciber. Fuera de Hogwarts, tendría que protegerse de Lucius Malfoy en persona. No era tan fácil como acudir a un profesor o quejarse a un prefecto; y no era como si Malfoy fuera a tirarle al Lago Negro precisamente. Y aún así, siempre estaba de fondo el tema de sus padres. Aunque fuera mayor de edad y pudiera hacer magia, Severus no creía que fuera a cambiar en lo más mínimo su situación.

Potter, Black y Lupin estaban también en su compartimento. Severus no quería que ellos estuvieran ahí, aunque realmente su presencia disuadía a Mulciber de atacarlo. Quizás sería mejor que Mulciber le atacara y le enviara a San Mungo el resto del verano; seguramente estaría más protegido que en Spinner's End. Los tres gryffindors salieron y entraron del compartimento en rondas, y Potter se quedó un rato hablando con Lily justo en la puerta, pero ella jamás llegó a entrar. Sus voces producían susurros sordos que Severus no podía descifrar. Finalmente, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la estación, Potter habló:

—Snape. —le llamó. Severus no tenía la más mínima gana de hablar con ellos. —Hemos decidido que este verano te cederemos uno de nuestros espejos. —Black asintió solemnemente.

—¿Un espejo? ¿Esto es en serio?

—Bueno, es un espejo encantado. Un canal de comunicación, para cuando nos castigaban a Sirius y a mí en sitios diferentes. —elaboró Potter. Severus bufó. —Así que aquí tienes, compañero. —Potter le dio un codazo a Black, que gruñó y le tendió su espejo con reticencia.

—Esto salda mi deuda, Snape. Que lo sepas. —murmuró, hostil.

—Como sea. —lo desechó Severus. Recogió el espejo, lo miró y finalmente lo metió en su pantalón, inseguro. —¿Y cómo funciona?

—Tienes que decir mi nombre frente al espejo para poder comunicarnos. Si yo digo tu nombre, también valdrá. Por eso es un _espejo doble_. —afirmó, dándose cuenta al instante de su estupidez.

Llegaron a la estación en seguida. Severus trató de zafarse de sus perros guardianes, incómodo, pero ellos no le dejaron, llevándolo consigo hasta donde estaban los padres de Potter y Lupin. Los de Black no andaban muy lejos, saludando fríamente a su nuevo heredero, Regulus Black. El mayor de los Black había sido desheredado, aunque Severus no creía que le importara perder la herencia.

Los Potter eran una pareja de ancianos, o eso parecía a simple vista. Eran padres tardíos, de eso Severus estaba seguro, y sus cabellos estaban mayormente blancos por las canas. Aún así, se veían saludables y sobre todo, tan afables como su hijo. Los Lupin eran indiscutiblemente más jóvenes, pero el padre parecía muy maltratado por la vida. La madre, sin embargo, no tanto – tan solo daba la sensación de estar agotada, nada más.

Potter hijo se fue a saludar a sus padres en seguida. Lupin se abalanzó sobre los suyos propios, cariñoso como nunca lo había visto Severus. Y Black y él se quedaron ahí, a un lado, viéndose incómodos ante esa situación. Black le lanzó una mirada negra cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, como si le retara a que comentara algo. A Severus ni siquiera le importaba que los padres de Black le hubieran echado, así que pasó de la provocación.

—¡Sirius, has crecido! —se sorprendió la señora Potter. El señor Potter se acercó a Severus, con James a su lado.

—Papá, este es Severus Snape. Él es Fleamont Potter, mi padre. —los presentó James.

—Encantado de conocerte, Severus. —el hombre le tendió la mano. Severus se la estrechó, murmurando bajo el aliento unas palabras de cortesía. Fleamont no pareció darle mayor importancia. —Parece que ya estamos todos. ¿Subimos las cosas a los carritos?

Hubo un montón de movimientos de varita, tanto por parte de los padres como de los hijos. Como todos podían hacer magia fuera del castillo, cada cual trataba de levitar hasta su carrito su baúl y su mascota, si es que tenían. Tal fue el fervor por hacer magia fuera del colegio que incluso levitaron su baúl hasta un carrito libre. Severus analizó al grupo, que ya se ponía en marcha de nuevo: ahí había demasiadas varitas para los hechizos que habían usado. Aún así, Severus lo dejó estar.

Deshacerse de los gryffindors y sus familias fue difícil. Se ofrecieron a llevarlo un par de veces, e incluso la madre de Potter comentó algo acerca de lo delgado y pálido que se veía, como si fuera uno de los suyos. La verdad es que los comentarios no le hacían sentir nada mal, salvo por el hecho de que era la madre de _Potter_ , aunque últimamente no tenía nada en su contra.

Su vida en Spinner's End fue como volver a la normalidad. Sus padres se gritaban casi constantemente y a veces terminaban tan enfadados que le abofeteaban a la mínima que hacía o decía. Severus trataba de pensar positivamente: hacía una semana que había llegado a Spinner's End y todavía no había aparecido Lucius por ese barrio industrial muggle para reclamarle. Eso, lamentablemente, no calmaba su agitación continua.

Los gritos y los golpes a los muebles le ponían más nervioso de lo usual. No les había dicho nada a sus padres, y no pensaba hacerlo pues ellos le echarían de casa. Su padre aborrecía todo lo que se salía de la normalidad; su madre estaba tan amargada que rechazaba frontalmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia; y juntos se peleaban hasta que se quedaban sin aliento.

Ser abofeteado por su padre era doloroso. Sus manos eran grandes, su voz raposa y ronca, siempre con ese olor a alcohol y rancio, y su carácter voluble y temperamental. Solía pedirle a Severus que le trajera cervezas de la cocina mientras veía los partidos de la tele. A veces había, a veces no, y esas últimas eran las ocasiones en que Severus intentaba pasar desapercibido para que su padre no le gritara por alguna excusa tonta.

Ser abofeteado por su madre era más… No dolía tanto, pero era como si en el pecho tuviera un clavo ardiendo. Ella tenía manos pequeñas de delgados dedos, una voz seca y afilada y una mirada de amargura en los ojos, tan negros como los de su hijo. No solían hablar, no como antes, cuando ella le contaba confidencias acerca de la magia cuando su padre estaba lejos. Últimamente, tan solo le miraba con resentimiento y le abofeteaba después de alguna discusión muy fuerte. Su madre no bebía cerveza, como su padre; de hecho, no solía beber, salvo unos tragos nocturnos de algún licor muggle muy fuerte en la soledad de la cocina, antes de irse a dormir.

Una semana había pasado desde el final del curso; una semana sin que Lucius Malfoy apareciera por su puerta, reclamándole. Severus se revolvió en el sofá, viendo la televisión sin ganas. Su madre estaba a su lado, leyendo una revista vieja; su padre, en el sillón orejero, gruñía por el resultado del partido. Y entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.


	16. Chapter 16,1

**Capítulo 16**

Severus fue a abrir la puerta, intimidado. La televisión se oía de fondo, anunciando el final del desfavorable partido, y su padre gruñía por debajo de la lata de cerveza que se había llevado a la boca. Inspiró hondo, varita en mano, y giró el picaporte de la puerta. Por un momento, Lucius Malfoy le miró desde el otro lado del dintel, con la piel blanca resaltando por encima de sus ropas negras como la noche. Sus ojos volvían a brillar en la madrugada.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada más de su inusual visitante. Malfoy ya tenía la varita en la mano; con movimientos rápidos y elegantes, le hechizó, arrancándole la varita de entre los dedos y tirándolo hasta el salón. La televisión se apagó de golpe, frita con otro gesto de Lucius. La pobre luz que daba la lámpara parpadeó ligeramente. Malfoy apuntó con su varita a los padres de Severus, instándolos a quedarse en sus asientos. Ellos parecieron aterrorizados ante la sola presencia de Malfoy y su varita.

—Malfoy… —murmuró Severus, levantándose. La varita de Lucius pasó de sus padres a él. Su propia varita estaba en la mano libre de su antiguo compañero de escuela.

—¿Ahora soy _Malfoy_? —rió Lucius. El brillo se intensificó en su mirada. —Sabías que vendría a buscarte, Severus. Y aún así, aquí te encuentro. —Lucius agitó la mano por la habitación. —Empiezo a pensar que realmente los gryffindors te han cambiado de verdad.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó Severus. No tenía caso seguir dando vueltas sobre el asunto, al menos no a su parecer. Lucius esbozó la más leve sonrisa.

—Nada malo, de momento. —su voz era un susurro en la habitación, pero se podía oír con claridad meridiana. —Todavía puedes rectificar, arrepentirte de tus errores y venir conmigo. El Señor Tenebroso es misericordioso, sabrá perdonarte tu falta de lealtad. —Lucius ladeó la cara, casi como un felino curioso. — Él sabe recompensar a aquellos que le son leales, Severus. Podría darte un conocimiento y un poder sin parangón.

—Dame mi varita, Malfoy. —reaccionó Severus tras un momento de indecisión. Las cicatrices que Mulciber le había procurado ardían en su piel, recordatorio de lo que ya había pasado. No desecharía su vida arrodillándose frente a un insignificante Señor Oscuro, se aseguró Severus. Tan solo no lo haría, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias de esa decisión.

—Como quieras entonces, Severus. —Malfoy se volvió a poner serio y amenazante. Cogió su varita con las dos manos y la partió, tirándola a los pies de su dueño. Luego se acercó mucho a Severus, cogiéndolo de la pechera de su camiseta envejecida, y le amenazó —En tres días volveré, y tú decidirás tu destino: unirte o morir. Y tu familia se irá contigo si eliges mal.

La varita de Malfoy se clavó en su pecho, justo donde Mulciber le había herido. Severus intentó alejarse, pero la pared estaba justo detrás de su espalda. Malfoy le sonrió, los ojos brillándole con un aura mortecina, y murmuró algo incomprensible. La cicatriz le ardió, como si la herida se volviera a abrir por dentro de nuevo, y Severus gimió, pegándose a la pared un poco más.

Malfoy se retiró después de retorcer su varita contra la herida, con saña. Pisó los trozos de madera que había en el suelo, su capa revoloteando tras de él, y se desapareció en el dintel de la puerta. Severus se frotó el pecho, incómodo al sentir la herida pulsar de nuevo en su piel, y se agachó a recoger los trozos de su varita. Su padre se levantó precipitadamente, saliendo de la habitación con pasos fuertes y sonoros. Su madre, mucho más silenciosa, comenzó a gritarle:

—¿Cómo te atreves a traer a un mago a esta casa? —Eileen le cogió de la ropa, muy enfadada. Severus apartó la mirada; realmente no había sido buena decisión el quedarse en la casa familiar. —¿Cómo te atreves a meternos a tu padre y a mí en esos asuntos?

—Lo siento. —murmuró Severus. Su padre tiró algo al fondo del pasillo, gruñendo.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¡Nos ha amenazado de muerte ese chico! —ella lo abofeteó. Severus sentía que esa se la merecía totalmente, por haberles metido en semejante problema. Ellos no tenían contactos en el mundo mágico que les pudieran proteger, nadie realmente al que acudir, ni dentro ni fuera del mundo muggle. —Recoge tus cosas, Severus.

Severus se frotó la herida. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no sentía ganas de llorar. Todo sea dicho, no sentía una gran desdicha y congoja al pensar en el futuro de sus padres; jamás había estado apegado a ellos. Se metió en su cuarto con rapidez, el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Metió la ropa que pudo en una pequeña bolsa de tela que tenía desde Merlín sabía cuándo. Cuando hubo terminado, sacó los trozos de su varita del bolsillo y los echó dentro, junto al espejo de dos caras de Potter. Pensó en llamarlo por un segundo, pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

Había cerrado la bolsa cuando un objeto metálico le tocó la sien. Severus se giró, asustado, viendo el cañón de la vieja pistola de su padre frente a su cara. Detrás del arma estaba Tobías, su cara retorcida por el miedo y el odio.

—Muévete, fenómeno. —le gruñó. Llevó a Severus hasta el dintel de la puerta de su casa, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante. Eileen les miró intensamente, antes de ponerse al lado de su padre. —Vete.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento. —murmuró Severus tratando de calmarlos a todos. —Pero vosotros también deberíais iros. Lucius volverá, lo prometió.

—¡Cállate! —rugió su padre. La pistola temblaba en su mano. —Todo es culpa tuya, si no estuvieras aquí, nada de esto estaría pasando. —Eileen le pasó una mano por el brazo a Tobías.

—Cálmate. Cuando vuelva ese tipo y vea que Severus no está aquí, nos dejará en paz. —le aseguró. Se miraron ambos muy fijamente.

—Sabes que no es cierto. Por favor, tenéis que iros. —les rogó Severus. Una cosa sí que no le gustaba, y eso eran los remordimientos. No quería que nadie muriera por su culpa, al menos no directamente. Aunque por la tozudez de sus padres, casi le daban ganas de dejarlos a su suerte.

El arma de su padre se disparó. El sonido estridente cruzó el aire, haciendo que un gato callejero que se ocultaba en las sombras saliera disparado de su escondite. Severus tragó saliva, sin sentir nada por un momento. Luego, una presión se hizo paso a través de su costado. Bajó la mirada, asustado por si su padre de verdad le había disparado a él. Estaba sangrando.

Entonces llegó el dolor. El camino que había atravesado la bala comenzó a arder en su interior. Severus soltó la bolsa, que se abrió, dejando a la vista el espejo de dos caras, y trató de taponarse la herida, todavía incapaz de creerlo. Sentía la zona entumecida, pero quizás eso era su imaginación o el estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Tobías le miró una última vez antes de entrar en la casa, con el cañón de la pistola todavía humeante. Eileen se quedó detrás del marco de la puerta, mirándole por un momento, tan asustada como el propio Severus. Después recuperó la compostura, irguiéndose con los ojos de cervatillo asustado, y salió de la casa.

—Vete. —le ordenó con voz temblorosa. Severus gruñó, incapaz de pensar en qué decir. Se estaba desangrando en el dintel de la puerta. Miró el suelo, sintiéndose mareado. Sentía los oídos embotados, como si oyera a su madre desde lejos. —¡Vete, he dicho! —Eileen le empujó fuera, desesperada. Las rodillas de Severus cedieron, temblorosas, y no se movió de ahí. —Vete, o te dispararé yo misma.

Severus no supo de dónde encontró fuerzas para arrastrarse lejos de Spinner's End. Se introdujo por un callejón oscuro, sus manos todavía presionadas sobre el abdomen, ahí donde le habían disparado. Temblaba de la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza; sus manos estaban húmedas y calientes por su propia sangre. Gimió de nuevo, bamboleándose a un lado y a otro del callejón. La visión periférica empezaba a fallarle, haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un borrón de colores apagados. Se apoyó contra una pared, sentándose.

No quería morir. No quería morir, no quería morir, no quería morir… Aquellos pensamientos no le salvarían de su destino, se gruñó a sí mismo con el último ápice de consciencia que le quedaba. Después, sus párpados se cerraron y no supo nada más.


	17. Chapter 16,2

**Capítulo 16 (bis)**

Fleamont y Euphemia Potter acudieron a la estación de King's Cross el día del final de curso de su hijo James, no solo con la intención de recogerlo – él ya era un mago adulto y bien podía aparecerse directamente en casa – a él y a Sirius, su mejor amigo, sino también a pedido expreso de James. Sus cartas durante el curso habían sido mínimas, como era costumbre, pero James les había pedido ayuda para un amigo de forma muy urgente, y ellos confiaban en su hijo.

Fue una sorpresa ver a James, Sirius y Remus llegar con otro chico hasta ellos. El último, alto y delgado, con el pelo grasiento y un rostro poco agraciado. No parecía querer estar allí, notó Fleamont. Con una mirada discreta, supo que Euphemia estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos que él. James les abrazó con fuerza, saliendo del pequeño grupo. Remus fue a por sus padres y, dentro del abrazo, Fleamont sintió un poco de pena por los dos muchachos incómodos que había junto a los baúles.

—Se llama Severus Snape. —murmuró James en sus oídos. —Necesito que confiéis en mí, luego os lo explicaré todo. —Euphemia enterró la cara en el pelo de su hijo, dándole su aprobación tácita. —Creemos que puede estar en grave peligro este verano. Le hemos dado uno de los espejos de dos caras que tenemos Sirius y yo, pero dudo que acuda a nosotros a por ayuda.

—Un buen encantamiento de preservación no puede ser malo. —susurró Fleamont con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Fleamont conoció a Severus Snape esa tarde. Euphemia no andaba lejos, sin quitarle ojo al nuevo muchacho mientras daba una cálida bienvenida a Sirius; a pesar de haber pasado el verano anterior con ellos, el mayor de los Black seguía sintiéndose incómodo en esas situaciones. El muchacho Snape era correcto, seco y parecía que podía llegar a ser muy desagradable si quería. Aquel era el muchacho de Slytherin al que James y Sirius solían gastarle bromas pesadas los primeros años en Hogwarts, recordó el hombre.

Ponerle un encantamiento de preservación no resultó difícil cuando todos se pusieron a agitar las varitas como locos. El chico Snape pareció reticente y desconfiado, pero no ahondó en el tema, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del andén. Dejaron a los Lupin y a Snape en la entrada de King's Cross, después de que Euphemia hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer al nuevo muchacho. En cuanto tocaron el suelo de la mansión, James comenzó a darles explicaciones:

—Snape es de Slytherin, y ellos tienen una política de… Producir mortífagos, o algo así. —comenzó a explicar. Euphemia murmuró por lo bajo:

—Hijos de mortífagos, que serán mortífagos.

—¡Exacto! Snape no tiene padres mortífagos – creemos – pero sus compañeros de Casa decidieron que sería mortífago y pretendían obligarle. —continuó James, exaltado. —Pero Snape no quería, así que se montó una bronca increíble y se vino a vivir a la Torre de Gryffindor, con nosotros. —Sirius asintió, detrás de James. —Pero creemos que en verano vendrán a por él, a hacerle daño o peor, a obligarle a unirse.

—Si ese es el caso, realmente la mejor opción habría sido invitarlo a pasar el verano con nosotros. —comentó Fleamont.

—Es que Snape no habría aceptado. —apostilló Sirius. —Es un slytherin, son como son.

—Tienes razón, el muchacho no parecía muy feliz de encontrarse en esa situación cuando os habéis bajado del tren. —asintió el hombre. Euphemia suspiró y se pronunció de repente:

—¿No le estáis obligando a ir con vosotros?

—¡No! —exclamaron, ofendidos, los dos jóvenes.

—Él ha sido vuestro enemigo desde que empezasteis Hogwarts. Me parece raro que aceptara vuestra ayuda así como así, más si es de Slytherin. No se caracterizan por ser demasiado afables.

—Descubrió el secreto de Remus. —confesó James. —En cuarto curso. Nos hizo prometer que no le volveríamos a molestar para que no dijera nada de lo que sabía.

—O sea, que ni siquiera es que seáis amigos. —Sirius asintió y James negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Nos pasamos cuarto curso acosándolo para que cumpliera su parte del trato. Igual en quinto, pero ese año empezaron a presionarlo para que se uniera a los mortífagos. Le llegaron a aplicar la maldición de asfixia ¡varias veces! Y este año –

—Este año ha intercedido por mí en una discusión con el grupo de Slytherin, los mismos que le hacían daño. —continuó Sirius, no queriendo que nadie más supiera que le habían apaleado como a un perro. —Los demás creyeron que realmente no quería ser mortífago, así que le atacaron vilmente y ahora nosotros le protegemos.

—Pero Snape no ha admitido que no quiera ser parte de los mortífagos, ¿o sí? —preguntó Euphemia.

—Mmm – creo que sí que lo dijo. —murmuró James, inseguro. Sirius se encogió de hombros; él lo había dado todo por supuesto desde que le protegiera de Mulciber. —Bueno, es un muchacho difícil.

—Agh, _difícil_ es realmente la palabra. —gruñó Sirius. Fleamont ahogó una risa jocosa.

—Tiene ideas muy raras en la cabeza. —admitió James. —Pero bueno, no es nada preocupante. Tan solo es… _Especial_.

Dejaron la conversación ahí. Fleamont pasó los siguientes días supervisando muy de cerca el hechizo de preservación: si Snape había notado que tenía un hechizo encima, no se lo había intentado quitar. Sentía curiosidad por el muchacho, no realmente genuina, pues cuando lo había visto se había dado cuenta al instante de que era una persona desagradable, sino alimentada por las palabras de su hijo.

James había admitido que Snape era raro, especial y difícil. Sirius había matizado que era un absoluto idiota, y James tan solo había podido encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa apologética. ¿Por qué, si tan molesto era ese chico, continuaban con su plan de protegerlo? James parecía realmente entusiasmado con ese compañero suyo, como si realmente deseara llegar a conocerlo. ¿Sentiría James también curiosidad por Severus Snape?

Sea como fuere, durante sus días de vigilancia no sucedió nada. James iba con su espejo de dos caras a todos lados, y cuando se iba a duchar, era Sirius quien hacía guardia reticente frente al espejo de marras. A Euphemia le resultaba cómico verlos tan volcados en su tarea y a Fleamont le inspiraba nostalgia. Había ayudado alguna que otra vez a algún pobre diablo a escapar de las fuerzas de Grindelwald, antes de que el siguiente mago tenebroso, Voldemort, se alzara.

Por eso no fue difícil para Fleamont despertarse en cuanto sintió que tiraban del hechizo de preservación. Las alarmas saltaron en su mente: aquello solo pasaba cuando el hechizado se encontraba en peligro. Durante esos días atrás, Fleamont había sentido que le infligían algún daño menor a su vigilado, seguramente por algún golpe desafortunado. No era culpa del muchacho que fuera torpe, pensaba Fleamont.

Pero esa noche había sido diferente. El primer tirón que había sentido a través del hechizo había sido fuerte, como un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. Fleamont se había despertado sobresaltado y alerta. Había cogido la varita en seguida, quedándose por un momento a oscuras en el dormitorio. Después, Euphemia, que se había despertado por el bote que había dado, encendió la luz. Intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

Después todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Fleamont había permanecido en la orilla de la cama, expectante, hasta que el siguiente tirón, más fuerte y agudo, había traspasado el hechizo. Aquello no le gustaba, pensó Fleamont, pero había realizado el hechizo de preservación sobre personas que luego habían sido torturadas con la maldición imperdonable y, aunque los tirones que había sentido no eran débiles, tampoco alcanzaban la intensidad de un _cruciatus_. Otro tirón, igual de leve que los que había sentido otras veces, se sucedió. Fleamont frunció el ceño, sintiendo que quizás Snape no era tan torpe como creía.

De nuevo, silencio a través del hechizo. Fleamont gruñó sin ver la lógica entre los tirones, y se levantó, poniéndose la bata y calzándose las zapatillas con lentitud. Quería un cuarto tirón, algo que le indicara que el muchacho estaba en verdadero peligro y no era solo una serie de desafortunados incidentes. No se descubriría ante Snape sin una buena razón.

—Ve a hablar con James. Mira a ver si puede usar el espejo de dos caras para contactar _inocentemente_ con el chico. —le sugirió Euphemia, recostada sobre el cabecero. Fleamont asintió: ella siempre tenía buenas ideas.

Fleamont caminó por los pasillos de la mansión en silencio, con una vela alumbrando su camino. No le gustaba usar la varita para esos menesteres; eran cosas de la edad, manías y defectos. Por el camino pensó en los tirones que había sentido. El hechizo de preservación continuaba en pie, así que Snape no estaba muerto. Por otro lado, nadie le estaba torturando, no sentía esa sensación horrible a través del hechizo. Incluso si estuvieran golpeándole físicamente, Fleamont lo sabría por el hechizo, pero no le estaba sucediendo nada. Llamó al cuarto de James y Sirius y entró, despertándolos:

—Chicos, necesito que miréis en el espejo de dos caras. —James saltó de su cama con presteza, tropezó y se cayó en la cama de Sirius.

—¡Sí! Voy, voy.

James le miró un momento, preocupado, mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de la mesilla. Y entonces, mientras Fleamont clavaba sus ojos en los de James, el último tirón sucedió. Aquel fue mucho más violento y visceral que ningún otro en esa semana. Casi se sentía como una maldición de desmembramiento – el solo pensamiento le hizo palidecer mientras se tambaleaba, apoyándose contra la pared. James saltó a por él, ayudándole a recobrarse.

—¡Sirius, el espejo! ¡Rápido! —Sirius se retorció en la cama, sacando el espejo del intrincado cajón, y gritó:

—¡Severus Snape!

La superficie del espejo ondeó y mostró un cielo sin apenas estrellas, con una casucha maltratada a un lado. Había alguien, una mujer tan poco agraciada como Snape, tapando la luz de la luna. El espejo estaba manchado, pero debido a la poca luz no se podía distinguir más. La mujer estaba asustada, a punto de llorar, pero también parecía muy enfadada. Ella se movió, empujando a otra persona mientras gritaba algo, y con ese movimiento, la luz de la luna impactó en el espejo. La sangre roja escurría en unas míseras gotas por su superficie reflectante.

—Hay – hay sangre. —murmuró James. Fleamont agitó la varita, cancelando el hechizo.

—¿Dónde vive Snape? —preguntó. James balbuceó, claramente impactado por la sangre y las connotaciones de la situación que acababan de presenciar.

—Spinner's End. Cokeworth. —murmuró Sirius, más cabal. —Vamos a ir, ¿no?

—No, _voy_ a ir. Yo solo. Y nada de discusiones.

Ninguno le discutió. Fleamont prácticamente voló a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa. Euphemia ya estaba levantada; le había dejado una túnica encima de la cama, junto a sus zapatos, previendo que aquello pudiera pasar. Fleamont se vistió con rapidez, todavía pálido de la impresión. El último tirón había dejado magia residual en el enlace, como solía pasar cuando algo de ese calibre sucedía.

—¿Lo llevarás a San Mungo, o empiezo a preparar algo aquí? —preguntó ella con la bata puesta. Fleamont la miró, indeciso.

—No – no lo sé. Parecía como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición de desmembramiento, pero vive en un vecindario muggle… No consigo entender los tirones del hechizo de preservación, no es algo… _Normal_ en un caso como el que nos planteamos.

—Prepararé algo con los chicos. De todas formas, si tiene mala pinta tendrás que llevarlo a San Mungo. Sabes mis limitaciones, y la edad solo lo hace peor.

—Por supuesto, querida.

Se besaron y bajaron al recibidor juntos. James y Sirius ya estaban allí, con sus pijamas de snitchs y quaffles, esperándolos en un mar de nervios. Euphemia no tardó en llamar al orden a los dos muchachos, ordenándoles que fueran a preparar una habitación y empezaran a llenar una vasija de agua caliente. Fleamont se marchó con rapidez, viendo la oportunidad de retirarse sin discutir con sus muchachos inquietos.

Apareció al principio de la calle muggle que había visto con James y Sirius en el espejo de dos caras. Su túnica marrón resaltaba entre la pobreza de la zona, pero no había nadie para gruñirle por ello. Caminó con presteza hacia la casa de los Snape, al final de la calle, mirando las casas a su alrededor. Todas eran prefabricadas de ladrillos rojos, aunque debido al humo de la fábrica que se alzaba a lo lejos tenían un color mucho más apagado y sucio. La mayoría de las casas tenían las luces apagadas pues ya era muy tarde. Un par de hombres le gritaban a un aparato muggle desde el salón de una casa; tales eran los gritos que daban que se escuchaban claramente desde la calle.

Y luego estaba la casa de los Snape. Al final de la calle, como James había indicado, en otra de esas insípidas e impersonales casas había hecho su hogar la familia Snape. Tenía un par de luces encendidas y aunque las cortinas estaban corridas se podía apreciar dos siluetas discutiendo. Las voces eran fuertes, una de mujer y otra de hombre, pero Fleamont no podía entender una palabra de lo que decían. Frente a la casa había sangre colándose entre los adoquines de la calle y un saco con ropa y el espejo de dos caras de sus muchachos. Fleamont frunció el ceño recogiendo las cosas, preocupado, y llamó a la puerta, varita en mano.

La discusión cesó en un instante. Todo se quedó en silencio, salvo por los gritos intermitentes de los dos hombres al principio de la calle. Luego, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y un hombre alto y fornido, parecido a su mago desaparecido, le apuntó con un arma muggle.

—Aléjate, fenómeno. —le gruñó con voz pastosa. Fleamont apretó la varita entre sus dedos, listo para conjurar un hechizo de protección en cualquier momento. Una mujer apareció detrás del hombre, más delgada pero tan alta como él. Aquella era la mujer que había en el espejo, la reconoció Fleamont.

—Disculpe las molestias. —Fleamont se echó hacia atrás un poco, poniendo más espacio entre el muggle y él. —¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra Severus Snape?

—Esa sabandija no está aquí. —el cañón del arma que llevaba el hombre ni siquiera tembló al apuntarle directamente a la cara. —Si tanto interés tienes, busca en los alrededores. No puede haber llegado muy lejos. —rió.

—¿Le ha hecho daño usted? —preguntó de repente Fleamont, ultrajado. Había supuesto que un mortífago le habría provocado los daños, pero el muggle parecía demasiado contento sabiendo que su hijo podía estar en grave peligro.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió sardónico. Fleamont apretó los labios. —Date prisa, fenómeno, o no lo encontrarás con vida. —le provocó.

Fleamont se marchó corriendo. Podría haberse quedado a cuestionar y atrapar al muggle, pero aquello no lo llevaría a buen puerto. Agitó la varita, tratando de rastrear a Severus, y cruzó dos callejones oscuros antes de encontrarlo, desmayado y perdiendo demasiada sangre en el suelo. Sus labios estaban amoratados y su piel más pálida que cuando se habían conocido en King's Cross. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era lenta y superficial.

Fleamont tomó al muchacho, echándoselo al hombro. Las manos le temblaban como hacía tiempo que no le sucedía. Quizás era demasiado tarde, pensó fugazmente, antes de desechar el sentimiento de desesperación. No, no, no; no podía pensar así. Se desapareció con el muchacho directamente a la mansión Potter con la intención de llamar a un medimago en cuanto pudiera.

El saco con las pertenencias de Severus se quedó abandonado en el recibidor mientras Fleamont subía las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo, alertando de su presencia a gritos. James y Sirius le abrieron camino con sendas caras pálidas y Euphemia le indicó donde dejarlo reposar. Las ropas muggles, ajadas y viejas, le fueron quitadas con rapidez para poder examinar la herida mejor.

—James, Sirius, llamad a un medimago de San Mungo. Decidle que es urgente, que tiene que venir _ya_. —ordenó Fleamont mientras salía raudamente de la habitación a por unas pociones para restablecer la sangre perdida.

Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga, pensó Fleamont con las manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Severus despertó con un dolor agudo en el costado. Inspiró profundamente, deslumbrando por la luz cegadora, y tosió al atragantarse. Tenía la garganta seca y la boca pastosa, y la cabeza le dolía horrores. Severus parpadeó, escuchando ruidos y voces a su alrededor, y alguien corrió la cortina sobre la ventana, tapando parte de la luz que le deslumbraba. Había una mujer de avanzada edad sentada en su cama, una mujer que recordaba de King's Cross.

—Severus, ¿me oyes? —Severus parpadeó, confuso. Ella era la madre de Potter. Eso significaba que… ¿Estaba en casa de los Potter? —¿Severus? —le llamó de nuevo. Se giró a mirar a alguien que había detrás. —Salid, anda, que lo vais a marear.

Se escucharon más ruidos molestos y luego la puerta se cerró. Severus cerró los ojos, gimiendo. Ni siquiera conseguía enfocar con claridad. La mujer le tomó de la mano con inusitada delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de procurarle la más leve herida con su solo toque. Severus gruñó, sus ojos abriéndose solo un poco.

—Severus, por favor. —le suplicó. Severus suspiró muy cansado. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con esa mujer o saber absolutamente nada. —Necesito que me escuches atentamente. Tan solo escucharme, ¿vale? Es importante.

—Vale. —murmuró Severus, cediendo de mala gana. Seguro que esa señora era tan tenaz como su hijo.

—De acuerdo. —le susurró ella. —Ahora mismo estás en la mansión Potter. Mi nombre es Euphemia, soy la madre de James. Nos conocimos en King's Cross, hace más de una semana. Tus padres están en prisión preventiva, muggle, — añadió rápidamente la mujer — por lo que te hicieron. Vas a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros, aquí.

Severus gruñó. Se revolvió, o lo intentó, porque el costado le dolía mucho. La señora Potter le puso una mano en el hombro, instándolo a que permaneciera quieto.

—Mis padres… —murmuró Severus. Abrió los ojos, despejándose un poco. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

—Ni siquiera un día, querido. —le respondió la señora Potter. —Mi marido te trajo ayer por la noche. El medimago no quiso forzar la recuperación porque te atacaron con un arma muggle y podría producir algún efecto adverso la poción.

—Mmm. —murmuró Severus. —Los matará en tres días. —le informó.

—¿Perdón?

—Los matará. A los dos. O a los tres, si me atrapa a mí también. —le intentó explicar. Se le hacía complicado pensar; era como si su cerebro fuera muy lento.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo, tú tranquilo. No te preocupes por nada, hablaremos con tus padres para traerlos aquí.

Severus no se enteró de nada más. La señora Potter le acarició la cabeza un momento, y para cuando se levantó, Severus ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Pasó un tiempo más durmiendo y cuando volvió a despertar estaba solo. Esa vez se sentía mejor, más despejado pero también más adolorido al recobrar lucidez. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió recostarse contra el cabecero mientras terminaba de despejarse.

La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía dos camas, una mesilla y unos armarios pequeños en la pared de la puerta. No era una habitación grande, aunque quizás esa sensación era incorrecta, pensó Severus. Los muebles ocupaban gran parte de la sala. Entre las dos camas, encima de la mesilla de noche modesta, había una ventana con las cortinas tupidas parcialmente corridas. Afuera todavía había luz, proclamando el final de la tarde.

Sin más que hacer, Severus cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en lo que le había sucedido. Su padre le había disparado… _Su padre le había intentado matar_. Tan solo el pensamiento le ponía enfermo. La pistola vieja y grande con la que le había apuntado le era familiar, no obstante: su padre se la había enseñado cuando hizo magia accidental por primera vez, amenazándole con ella, y en otras ocasiones había hecho alusión a su arma para disuadirle de lo que sea que intentaba hacer.

Severus todavía no podía creérselo. Su padre era un charlatán, siempre amenazando a alguien con grandes palabras, pero nunca cumpliendo sus promesas. Sin embargo, esa vez sí había cumplido su palabra. Le había apuntado y había apretado el gatillo sin escrúpulos; le había mirado sangrar a través del humo que surgía del cañón del arma con una mirada indolente antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer en la casa.

Y su madre le había dejado dispararle. Severus frunció el ceño, tocándose la herida del costado con amargura. Ella había entrado en pánico después de reunirse con el mundo mágico del que había renegado hacía años; se había negado a ver la realidad y le había echado de casa, negándole la ayuda que Severus necesitaba desesperadamente. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus músculos estaban tensos mientras su mente maquinaba los mil y un finales que había podido tener esa fatídica noche.

La puerta de la calle se abrió entonces. Severus ladeó el cuerpo como pudo, mirando a través de una rendija lo que pasaba fuera. El señor Potter y su hijo entraban en la casa con semblantes duros y quizás decepcionados. Severus se volvió a recostar contra el cabecero, pensativo. Seguramente los señores Potter le habían salvado de la muerte, cayó en la cuenta. No le hacía mucha gracia tener una deuda de vida con ellos, pero Severus tenía muy claro que los Potter no habían provocado esa situación. No era culpa suya lo que había pasado. Seguramente habían estado al tanto de su situación todo ese tiempo, vigilándole de lejos – a pedido de Potter hijo, se atrevía a adivinar.

Se escucharon voces abajo y luego pasos en su dirección. James Potter hablaba desde lejos, seguramente desde la puerta de la casa, con voz alterada e indignada. Severus cerró los ojos: como si lo viera venir, el señor Potter iba a ver cómo se encontraba. Tenía curiosidad por saber a qué venían las caras largas del hombre y su hijo al entrar en la casa, pero tampoco era de su incumbencia. La puerta se abrió y Fleamont Potter entró con cuidado, sorprendiéndose al verle despierto. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas en la piel, que tenía un tono pálido enfermizo.

—Severus, no sabía que estabas despierto. —le saludó. Severus no se molestó en contestar lo establecido por convención; se limitó a hacer un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta. —Mi nombre es Fleamont Potter, ¿me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en King's Cross.

—Sé quién es, señor. —le ahorró Severus la presentación. Fleamont asintió con una sonrisa pequeña en la boca. Se sentó en la cama de al lado, cerca de Severus.

—James y yo hemos ido a hablar con tus padres. —le dijo al final. —Ellos están en prisión, me aseguré de que los aurores muggles supieran lo que habían hecho.

—¿Fueron a por mis padres? —preguntó Severus, sin creérselo. Si se había tomado la molestia de enviarlos a prisión, aunque fuera preventiva, no entendía por qué iba a volver a por ellos.

—Sí, fuimos a por tus padres. —afirmó el señor Potter. —Euphemia me comentó las amenazas que te habían proferido. —explicó rocambolescamente. —Los mortífagos, supongo.

—¿Qué querían de mis padres? —gruñó Severus. Le había comentado a la señora Potter lo que había sucedido, el temor que tenía porque sus padres podían morir… Al menos, ese temor que había tenido. Ahora mismo ya era solo una pequeña molestia.

—Traerlos aquí. Mantenerlos vigilados pero seguros hasta que todo se solucione. —le explicó. —Pero no hemos tenido éxito. Lo lamento mucho. Quizás si pudieras escribirles una carta o… Creo que no vas a moverte de la cama hasta dentro de unos días, así que no puedes ir a verlos en persona.

—No importa. —murmuró. Desvió la mirada a un lado, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero también algo satisfecho. Que sus padres hubieran rechazado la propuesta del señor Potter era algo que Severus consideraba realmente bueno, pues cada vez estaba más seguro de que ellos se lo merecían. Sin embargo, que el señor Potter se preocupara tanto por verlo reunido con sus padres le hacía sentir un poco mal.

—Puedo entender por qué. —estableció de repente el señor Potter. Su mirada era dura, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en la pared frente a él. —He hablado con ellos. Las cosas que me han dicho… Lo que han dejado translucir en la conversación…

Severus apartó la mirada, avergonzado. No quería que nadie supiera que sus padres no le querían demasiado, pero que además se enterara de que en realidad el sentimiento era más cercano al odio de lo que creía era algo que le dejaba una sensación de vulnerabilidad desagradable. El señor Potter intentó ponerle una mano encima de la suya, como gesto de apoyo – o lo que fuera; Severus apartó la mano con rapidez. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

—Tus padres abusaban de ti, ¿no es así? —preguntó directamente el señor Potter. Severus desvió la mirada, sintiéndose humillado. —No es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Ningún padre debería pegar a su hijo, o tratarle mal.

—¿Qué cree que hace, jugar al medimago? ¡Ya sé que lo que hacían no está bien! —saltó Severus. —Y no necesito hablar del tema. Con _nadie_.

El señor Potter le lanzó una mirada profunda y larga antes de marcharse, prometiéndole una cena suave para calmar su apetito. Volvió a hablarle con un tono ligero, dejando atrás esa conversación trascendental que seguramente el mayor quería llevar a cabo; sin embargo, Severus sabía que volvería a intentarlo, no por nada era un Potter, testarudo como su hijo.

Potter y Black no hicieron acto de aparición esa tarde-noche. Severus lo agradecía; lo más probable es que ellos también supieran de su situación familiar y no quería ver sus miradas de pena. La señora Potter entró dos veces, una para revisarle y otra para cambiarle los vendajes y darle una poción anestésica; al menos eso no lo había prohibido el medimago idiota que le había atendido. El señor Potter subió después con una sopa humeante y se quedó con él hasta que se la terminó en un silencio incómodo.

Al día siguiente, no obstante, nada ni nadie pudo detener a Potter y Black. La mañana estaba bien entrada cuando ellos pasaron a su dormitorio, con el espejo de dos caras en las manos. Tenían semblantes serios y solemnes; Potter parecía más curioso y Black demasiado incómodo en esa situación. Como el señor Potter el día anterior, se sentaron en la cama de al lado.

—Papá nos ha dicho que tardarás días en recuperarte. —comentó Potter. —Así que queríamos… Dejarte el espejo, por si quieres algo. Ya sabes, di mi nombre y te ayudaré con lo que pueda. —le recordó con una sonrisa. Black apartó la mirada.

—De acuerdo. —gruñó quedamente Severus.

No consiguieron sacarle nada más. Black estaba igual de mudo que Severus, los dos evitando la mirada del tercero en la habitación. Al final, Potter y Black se fueron, dejando el espejo de dos caras detrás de ellos. Severus lo miró con desconfianza y lo metió en el cajón de la mesilla: no iba a usarlo.

Severus pasó los siguientes días en un estado de mutismo y silencio absoluto. Deshacerse de sus padres era tan sencillo como continuar en esa cama, descansando y perdiendo el tiempo con una herida dolorosa y amarga en el costado. Dentro de sí, se debatía entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba. No ver más a sus padres, saber que habían pagado por todo el daño que le habían hecho; o salvarlos y que, seguramente, quedaran impunes.

Se debatió incesantemente, hasta que ya no hizo falta continuar la discusión.

—Severus. —entró el señor Potter en la habitación. —Han encontrado sus cuerpos en las celdas en que se alojaban. —le informó con expresión grave. —Lo lamento mucho.

 _Lo lamento mucho_. Severus quiso reír ante esas palabras. Ya no había vuelta atrás; Lucius había cumplido su palabra, los había asesinado a sangre fría, como pensaba hacer con Severus cuando lo atrapara. El señor Potter se marchó, un poco perturbado ante su falta de respuesta, y cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Severus sonrió un poco. _Que sintiera la llamada de la oscuridad no significaba que fuera a arrodillarse ante el Señor Oscuro_.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Severus pudo levantarse de la cama dos días después del fallecimiento de sus padres. Los señores Potter habían hecho todos los preparativos para enterrarlos en el mundo muggle. Severus lo prefería así, y realmente les agradecía a los señores Potter que se hubieran preocupado de hasta el último detalle. Cuando se celebró el funeral, simple y corto, sin grandes florituras, Severus todavía no podía moverse con fluidez.

Aún así, ese día se levantó y fue al funeral. Era muy temprano, el sol apenas estaba saliendo cuando se celebró. Los ataúdes ya estaban metidos en los hoyos de tierra frente a las lápidas grises de sus padres cuando llegaron. Los Potter y Black le acompañaban, aunque Severus había expresado más de una vez que no era necesario que vinieran. El sacerdote que oficiaba el entierro comenzó a hablar palabras vacuas acerca de dios y la religión, tratando de reconfortarles con promesas de un lugar mejor para las almas de Tobías y Eileen, pero Severus no le prestó atención. Aquello eran bobadas.

El oficio estaba terminando cuando Lucius Malfoy llegó. Severus frunció el ceño, apartado de los Potter y Black, que estaban un poco más atrás, dándole espacio. Malfoy llevaba su eterno bastón de plata en una mano. Les echó una mirada a los acompañantes y se colocó al lado de Severus. Una parte de él deseaba reírse y darle las gracias por el favor que le había hecho; la otra tenía miedo de que tratara de atacarle en esa situación.

—Severus, qué gusto da verte. —murmuró con ironía Malfoy.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Me pica la curiosidad; ¿qué hacen los Potter y el traidor a la sangre aquí? —Malfoy miró en dirección a sus acompañantes, haciendo una mueca de desprecio. Ellos no les oían, pero podían ver perfectamente la expresión de su cara.

—Estoy con ellos por el momento.

—Y decías que no eras perrito faldero de Dumbledore… —susurró Malfoy con sarcasmo volviendo la vista al frente.

—No estoy en esta guerra, Malfoy. Ni de tu lado, ni del de ellos. —gruñó Severus.

—Una lástima, de verdad. —se quejó. —Estamos cerca de ganar la guerra, Severus. De aquí a un año vista, te puedo prometer que Dumbledore y el ministerio habrán caído.

—No son más que estimaciones. Y aún así, no me interesa. No voy a pelear. —respondió. Malfoy se giró para mirarle cara a cara. El sacerdote ya se había marchado.

—No querrás tener enemigos en el nuevo régimen. —Malfoy le tendió la mano. —Te lo estoy poniendo fácil, Severus. —Severus miró la mano de su compañero, tendida para que la estrechara. La decisión nunca había sido más fácil, de hecho. Esbozó una sonrisa y con ojos vindicativos le agradeció:

—Gracias por encargarte de mis padres, Lucius.

Severus hizo una pequeñísima reverencia ante un Lucius Malfoy descompuesto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia los Potter y Black.

—¿Te estás molestando? – ¿Es él? —preguntaron a la vez el señor Potter y su hijo. Severus parpadeó, abrumado por un momento, y dijo sin contestar sus preguntas:

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Claro. Nos desapareceré a todos. —aceptó la señora Potter.

Antes de irse, Severus miró un momento atrás. Malfoy tenía la cara arrugada, confuso por sus anteriores palabras. Severus levantó la mano, despidiéndose del mayor con una sonrisilla maliciosa, y sintió el tirón en el ombligo tan característico de las desapariciones. Se marchó automáticamente a su dormitorio, dejando atrás a los demás, que parecían querer una explicación de lo que sea que había pasado en el cementerio. Severus se la negó, por supuesto.

Había pensado en decirles quién le había atacado. Más de una vez, cuando el señor Potter había entrado con la comida en su dormitorio o la señora Potter le había cambiado los vendajes, Severus había tenido las palabras en los labios, pero finalmente no había dicho nada. Con el tiempo se le había pasado, cuando la idea de que Malfoy no iría a prisión había reposado en su cabeza.

La familia Malfoy tenía demasiado dinero y era demasiado influyente como para que nadie creyera a Severus si acusaba al casi señor Malfoy – su padre estaba en las últimas, sospechaba Severus, pues Lucius estaba reemplazándole en sus funciones – de pertenecer a los mortífagos. Y aunque consiguiera meterlo en prisión, ¿qué obtenía de eso? Los dementores estaban del lado del Señor Oscuro y ya no vigilaban Azkaban. Lucius estaría en la calle en menos de un parpadeo.

Black entró en la habitación después de comer. Severus estaba tan solo mirando a la nada, descansando del calor infernal que hacía ese verano. Le dejó campar a sus anchas en la habitación, puesto que los dos eran extraños en una casa ajena. Black se tumbó en la cama de al lado con un suspiro largo.

—Malfoy fue el mortífago que te amenazó. —estableció. Severus se limitó a mirarlo de reojo. —Negarlo no va a servirte de nada, Snape. _Lo sé_.

—¿Qué quieres, un aplauso por tu afilada inteligencia? —respondió Severus con sarcasmo. Black chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué no quieres denunciarlo?

—No valdrá de nada. Malfoy es poderoso, no lo derrumbaré con tan solo una acusación. Y si lo consiguiera, el Señor Oscuro lo sacaría de Azkaban en seguida.

—Aún así, merece la pena arriesgarse.

—Respuesta incorrecta. —sonrió maliciosamente Severus. —Con eso solo lograría enfadar a Malfoy y darle una victoria sencilla sobre mí.

Black se quedó en silencio, mirándole por un momento, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza, quizás de acuerdo con la idea de Severus. El slytherin alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero Black ya no lo miraba para poder recriminarle; los ojos grises del chico estaban fijos en el techo blanco de la habitación. Se removió incómodo en su sitio, queriendo preguntar algo, y finalmente lo hizo:

—¿Tanta satisfacción sientes con tu familia muerta? —Severus le lanzó una mirada abrupta. Black se excusó —No lo decía en ese tono; solo es algo que quiero saber. Curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —respondió Severus, que realmente no quería contestar a su pregunta.

—Tus padres abusaban de ti. —Black le lanzó una mirada rápida. Severus gruñó. —Mis padres no… No llegaron nunca a ponerme una mano encima, pero nuestras ideas son muy distintas, tan distintas que incluso me han desheredado y se niegan a hablar conmigo. No voy a decir que es lo mismo, o que te entiendo, pero yo tampoco he sido feliz en mi casa familiar.

—Entonces planeas matar a tus padres. —estableció Severus. Black bufó, divertido. Al final, Severus contestó su pregunta original. —No siento la misma satisfacción que siento cuando tengo un examen perfecto, Black. Pero sí, estoy muy satisfecho de que mis padres hayan muerto. Aunque no sea lo correcto.

Se quedaron en silencio. Black le miró, analizando su expresión, pero Severus se mantenía neutro y controlado.

—No te importa no hacer lo correcto. —comentó al final. Severus bufó, divertido, como antes había hecho Black.

—No creo en lo correcto y en lo incorrecto. Solo son ideas preconcebidas, estándares que pone la sociedad. —Black alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el giro de la conversación. —Cuando ves cosas malas, Black, empiezas a darte cuenta de que tu concepto de correcto e incorrecto tiene que ver exclusivamente con lo que los vencedores eligieron como tal. Si el Señor Oscuro se alza y derroca a Dumbledore, nuestros hijos conocerán el significado de lo correcto como la matanza de muggles.

—Regulus ya tiene ese concepto de correcto en la cabeza. —gruñó Black.

Severus no respondió a eso. No tenía nada que decir al respecto; Regulus había tomado sus propias decisiones, y esas decisiones le llevarían adonde tuvieran que llevarlo. Severus tenía suficiente con preocuparse por sí mismo como para molestarse por otro. Black tampoco esperaba que Severus le dejase llorar en su hombro; al fin y al cabo, ellos dos seguían teniendo una relación tensa e incómoda. Con Potter solo se encontraba lo tenso e incómodo en un lado de la relación, no obstante. A Potter poco le importaba que Severus se sintiera suspicaz en su presencia.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy extrañas para Severus. Apenas salía de la casa, menos todavía de su cuarto, donde descansaba plácidamente. Potter parecía haber recobrado su buen humor y ya no le miraba con ojos de cordero degollado o preocupación; Severus odiaba esas miradas. Sus padres parecían haberse dado cuenta de eso porque estaban dejando de prestarle atención. Black seguía comportándose raro a su alrededor: silencioso, incómodo y tenso; pero eso ya era habitual.

Después vino Lupin a pasar unos días en casa de los Potter. Tampoco podía quedarse mucho tiempo de todas formas; la luna llena se aproximaba con velocidad y los Potter no podían hacerse cargo de esa situación. Lupin permaneció cauteloso con Severus el tiempo que estuvo, seguramente alertado por Potter y Black de la situación que estaba viviendo. La primera vez que lo vio le dio su pésame con la voz pequeña, algo cohibido por la dura mirada que recibió de Severus; después no volvió a tocar el tema.

Al final del verano fueron al callejón Diagon con los Lupin. Severus todavía tenía que formalizar la herencia en Gringotts – su madre tenía una cuenta allí – así que la señora Potter se quedó con él en el banco mientras los demás iban a comprar los libros, pergaminos y demás utensilios que utilizarían ese curso. Severus necesitaba también una varita nueva, así que la señora Potter le acompañaría ahí también. El chico tenía cierto miedo de ver la cuenta de Gringotts que había heredado: ¿y si no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar una varita? No tenía más dinero, ni en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle (su herencia allí había sido únicamente la casa familiar y una cuenta sin una mísera libra esterlina).

—No te preocupes, Severus. —susurró de repente la señora Potter a su lado. Seguían al duende que les habían asignado a las cámaras traseras. —Si es por dinero, no te preocupes.

Severus se quedó callado, sintiéndose algo humillado. Los Potter pagarían sus gastos seguramente. Llevar una túnica de primera mano, que estuviera hecha a su medida, no iba a resultar tan satisfactorio si salía de la beneficencia Potter. Si la señora Potter notó su incomodidad no dijo nada; se limitó a ponerle una mano en el hombro huesudo en señal de apoyo.

—Siéntense. El gestor de herencias Bogrod les atenderá en seguida. —gruñó el duende con mala baba.

La pequeña criatura se marchó con pasos cortos y rápidos, murmurando por lo bajo cosas de contabilidad. Severus miró a su alrededor: aquella era la primera vez que estaba allí. Nunca había bajado a una bóveda de Gringotts, pues la única vez que había acudido con su madre ella le había hecho esperar en el vestíbulo. Las paredes eran de mármol reluciente, con un techo alto abovedado. En el centro había una mesa ricamente ornamentada y dos sofás con brazos curvos, respaldos bajos y patas recubiertas de oro. La señora Potter le acompañó a sentarse a uno de los sofás.

Bogrod apareció en la habitación con un rollo de pergamino, tinta y pluma poco después. El silencio era ensordecedor mientras el duende se preparaba para gestionar su herencia. Desenrolló el pergamino, colocó pluma y tinta a un lado y les miró por encima de las gafas antes de comenzar:

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Bogrod. Les atenderé con la herencia de Eileen Snape a su hijo Severus Snape el día de hoy. ¿Es esto correcto? —preguntó para cerciorarse.

—Así es, señor Bogrod. —los ojos oscuros del duende se clavaron en los suyos. Severus pensó entonces que los duendes realmente eran criaturas desconocidas para él: no podía adivinar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a Bogrod.

—Entonces comencemos. —los dedos largos del duende se posaron en el pergamino, recorriéndolo con ligereza. Dio una pasada rápida al documento, antes de comenzar. —La señora Eileen Snape no dejó constancia de ningún testamento en Gringotts, por tanto al ser su único familiar vivo le corresponden todas sus pertenencias, que incluyen la titularidad de la bóveda 413 y la bóveda 657. No obstante, solo la bóveda 413 puede ser accedida en estos momentos; la bóveda 657 se abrirá para usted única y exclusivamente cuando demuestre que es un Prince.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró Severus con voz desmayada. Tener dos bóvedas era algo extraño en Gringotts, pues intentaban mantener la mayor cantidad de espacio desocupado para nuevos clientes (o eso le había dicho su madre). Sin embargo, la última parte… ¿Qué significaba ser un Prince? Ellos eran una familia de sangre pura extinta en su rama principal gracias a su madre, la última Prince de nacimiento; Severus no sabía nada más.

—¿Quiere que se lo repita, señor Snape?

—¿Por qué no puedo acceder a la segunda bóveda? —preguntó Severus sin embargo.

—La bóveda 657 se abrirá únicamente cuando demuestre ser un Prince. —el duende le clavó los ojos. —No tengo más información al respecto.

—De acuerdo. —Severus se reclinó contra el respaldo bajo, suspicaz.

—Si no tiene más preguntas, firme aquí para aceptar su herencia. —Bogrod giró el pergamino y le tendió pluma y tinta. —Si no quisiera aceptar su herencia, esta sería asimilada por Gringotts y se convertiría en patrimonio del banco, quedando por tanto fuera de su alcance, señor Snape.

Severus se leyó el pergamino concienzudamente antes de firmar. En última instancia se listaban los contenidos de la bóveda de su madre, apenas cinco galeones y un par de knuts, nada que Severus no se esperase realmente. Bajó los ojos a la bóveda de los Prince, pero no se listaban sus contenidos, marcándola como inaccesible por el momento. _Quizás en esa bóveda había un mar de galeones y Severus había tenido que sobrevivir con el poco dinero que tenían en la cuenta de su madre_. El solo pensamiento le resultaba indignante.

La señora Potter leía el pergamino por encima de su hombro. Severus lo firmó después de inspirar con fuerza, intentando coger fuerzas para ese acto tan pequeño. Bogrod recogió el pergamino con rapidez, enrollándolo de nuevo con sus dedos largos y nudosos. Con una campanilla que había en la mesa, llamó al mismo duende que les había conducido hasta la habitación para que les acompañase fuera.

—Una cosa ya está hecha. —se alegró la señora Potter. Severus asintió, no muy convencido de la felicidad que transmitía la mujer. —Vamos a por tu nueva varita, Severus. He dejado a Fleamont encargado de coger tus útiles escolares; no te preocupes por eso, que no se olvidará. Espero. —añadió jocosamente.

Salieron de Gringotts y se dirigieron directamente a la tienda de varitas. Severus deseaba más que nada pedirle a la señora Potter que le dejara un momento para coger dinero en el banco, pero todos los ahorros de su madre no le llegaban ni para comprar la varita. Así que Severus hizo de tripas corazón y entró en Ollivander's a por su nueva varita con la señora Potter a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días. —saludó quedamente Severus. Ollivander, con el pelo canoso y los ojos vacíos, salió a atenderle. —Venía a por una varita nueva.

—¿Qué le pasó a la anterior?

—Se rompió. —respondió con sequedad y brevedad Severus. Ollivander pasó por alto el tono del muchacho y se metió entre las estanterías de cajas, buscando una nueva varita para él.

Si la primera vez que había entrado en Ollivander's había salido con la felicidad de tener por fin una varita, esa segunda vez salía más bien frustrado y sin paciencia. Como con cada cliente, Ollivander le había dado varitas y varitas antes de encontrar una que le sirviera: una varita destinada a grandes hazañas. Severus había bufado al saber esa información pero no había dicho nada más.

La señora Potter le acompañó después a Madame Malkin, donde le compró un par de mudas del uniforme escolar, hechas a medida para Severus. Se reencontraron con los demás al final de la mañana, listos para ir a la mansión Potter de vuelta. Severus tardó más de una semana en volver a mirar a la cara a los señores Potter después de ver todo lo que le habían comprado: libros nuevos, pergaminos, un par de plumas, varios botes de tinta, la ropa para ese año, los ingredientes de pociones necesarios para los E.X.T.A.S.I.s y la varita.

Sabía que los Potter tenían dinero; por eso vivían en una mansión de modestas dimensiones. De hecho, el señor Potter era maestro en pociones y había ganado una fortuna con cierta poción que había creado en su juventud. Aún así, a Severus le daba vergüenza que otros pagaran por sus materiales escolares. A pesar de todo, el uno de septiembre llegó y Severus se embarcó en el Expresso de Hogwarts hacia el colegio con sus flamantes cosas nuevas.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

La llegada a Hogwarts fue para Severus como volver al final de sexto curso. Los estudiantes le miraban con ojos curiosos, queriendo saber quizás cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Mulciber le sonrió con maldad cuando sus caminos se cruzaron – intencionadamente – de camino al Gran Comedor, con Avery y Rosier coreándole. Regulus se quedó muy pálido al verlo, pero giró la vista a otro lugar.

La tensión era visible en el grupo de Potter. Ellos – Potter, Black y Lupin – parecían paranoicos, esperando algún tipo de ataque pero a la vez queriendo hechizar a los compañeros de Severus. En la entrada del castillo había varios aurores revisando el equipaje de los alumnos y el profesor Flitwick se afanaba en comprobar que todos hubieran llegado sanos y salvos. Los botes donde iban los estudiantes de primero se podían ver al otro lado del lago, todavía vacíos. La profesora McGonagall le asaltó entonces, mientras Severus dejaba descansar su vista sobre la plácida superficie del lago.

—Señor Snape, venga conmigo un minuto. —Potter, Black y Lupin se quedaron en el vestíbulo, esperando a Severus mientras este seguía a la profesora McGonagall a un lado de los terrenos de Hogwarts. —Dadas sus _peculiares_ características, el profesor Slughorn y yo hemos decidido que seguirá durmiendo en la Torre de Gryffindor. A partir de ahora asumiré el rol de Jefa de Casa en su caso; no obstante, los puntos que gane o pierda seguirán siendo de Slytherin.

—Sí, profesora. —asintió Severus. Casi era mejor no volver a Slytherin, se alivió el chico. La profesora McGonagall se ajustó las gafas cuadradas sobre la nariz afilada y preguntó, en voz baja pero preocupada:

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Snape? Las noticias de la tragedia que le aconteció este verano son… Terribles.

—Estoy bien. —la profesora McGonagall le miró de arriba abajo y le tomó la palabra.

—Lamento su pérdida. —le dijo con voz incómoda. Parecía como si no estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. —Adelante, señor Snape, sus compañeros le esperan.

La profesora McGonagall gesticuló hacia la entrada del castillo, desde la cual Potter, Black y Lupin le miraban disimuladamente. Severus murmuró una despedida rápida antes de marcharse hacia allí. La mirada de McGonagall le siguió hasta que la perdió de vista, introduciéndose entre la multitud que se acomodaba en el Gran Comedor. Sus tres molestos acompañantes le hicieron gestos descarados para que les dijera lo que habían hablado, pero Severus esperó hasta que los alumnos de primero estuvieran siendo seleccionados para hablar:

—Pasaré este año en la Torre de Gryffindor. —ellos asintieron, no realmente sorprendidos. Se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, pese a todo. —Y McGonagall hará de mi Jefa de Casa.

—Qué imbécil Slughorn. —gruñó Potter. Lupin le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, haciéndole un gesto para que se mirara la pechera de su túnica.

Potter había sido elegido Premio Anual ese año, junto a Lily Evans. Black se sonrió con malevolencia; Potter iba a tener que comportarse ese curso, quisiera o no. Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa malvada, pero no se burló. Realmente no sentía que estuviera en la posición adecuada como para burlarse; podía aceptar que Potter y sus compinches no intentaban sacar beneficio de su relación mutua, pero no eran amigos.

Giró la cara a un lado, apartándose de las burlas de Black a Potter y la risa disimulada de Lupin, y miró a Lily Evans, un poco más allá en la mesa de Gryffindor. _No eran amigos_. Era mejor así, se recordó Severus a sí mismo mientras bajaba la vista al plato dorado y vacío. Ellos – Lily, Potter, Black, Lupin – irían a pelear contra el Señor Oscuro, a morir como mártires o héroes; Severus se marcharía del país y empezaría de nuevo, en otro lugar. Lo único que necesitaba era el dinero suficiente para marcharse.

Ese año, las asignaturas que Severus cursaba no tuvieron restricciones de grupo. Era una suerte para él, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía realmente aliviado; el año anterior no había ido tan mal con el trío de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, después de que ellos supieran de su situación familiar y demás detalles escabrosos y privados, Severus tan solo quería alejarse de ellos. Incluso de Lily, aunque de ella ya quería alejarse antes y no sabía nada de su verano, o eso esperaba Severus.

Los otros se dieron cuenta, pero por suerte le dejaron estar. Quizás se sentían incómodos también con el conocimiento que tenían de la situación de Severus; quizás no sabían cómo "manejarlo". De cualquier forma, Severus se mantuvo al margen de las tribulaciones y secretos que los otros se llevaban entre manos. No negaba que sentía cierta curiosidad, pero se refrenaba de mirar cuando ellos murmuraban entre sí con aires de sospecha.

—Severus. —murmuró a su lado Lupin, en la biblioteca. —¿Me ayudarías con Pociones?

—No. —gruñó automáticamente Severus. Lupin le lanzó una mirada apenada. Potter, Black y Lily estaban recogiendo sus útiles en la mesa de al lado, murmurando y preparándose para marcharse. Suponía Severus que sería Lupin quien se quedara haciendo guardia a su alrededor esa tarde. Después de un momento de silencio, Lupin volvió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enfadado? —murmuró Severus de vuelta. Potter lanzó una risotada al aire, saliendo de la biblioteca. Lupin se giró a verlo un momento, antes de chasquear la lengua y regresar a su conversación.

—Pareces enfadado. Quiero decir… Te alejas de nosotros. No te hemos hecho nada.

—No he dicho que me hayáis hecho algo, Lupin. —respondió Severus. Lupin movió la pluma en los dedos. —Ahora, si pudieras callarte y dejarme trabajar.

Lupin le miró de nuevo con cara de perro apaleado, pero no dijo nada. Su pluma se movió de un lado a otro entre sus dedos, en silencio, mientras la pierna de Lupin se movía sola, sacudida por un tic nervioso. Severus chasqueó la lengua, lanzándole una mirada mortal a Lupin, que paró sus incesantes movimientos. Al final, Lupin tiró la pluma contra su libro, enfadado, y continuó la conversación:

—De acuerdo. Escucha, Snape, es importante, ¿vale? —Severus ni siquiera volvió su mirada a Lupin. Qué tipo más irritante. —James y Sirius no quieren que lo sepas, pero creo que nos vendrá bien tu ayuda. Así que… —Lupin inspiró hondo, mirando a su alrededor, y finalmente murmuró en un tono de voz tan bajo que Severus apenas lo escuchó — James y Sirius planean hacerse animagos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Severus, sorprendido. A qué venía eso, para qué se lo decía Lupin, eran cosas que no entendía.

—Animagos. _Ilegales_. —agregó el licántropo. —Es un asunto un poco serio. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Con una poción.

—No. —se negó Severus inmediatamente. Recogió sus cosas, viendo que Lupin iba a seguir insistiéndole. Lupin le siguió fuera de la biblioteca. —No quiero meterme en problemas este curso, Lupin. Y, ¿sabes las consecuencias que puede tener?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es – a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, Snape, pero – pero son mis amigos y no quiero que se mueran porque la poción está mal hecha.

Subieron las escaleras principales hasta el séptimo piso. Lupin hizo unos cuantos pucheros a su lado por el camino, viéndose realmente miserable.

—Podrían meternos a todos en Azkaban. —susurró de forma seca Severus. —Por años. _Valor_. —gruñó la contraseña de la Sala Común.

La Dama Gorda se abrió para ellos y entraron. No había mucha gente en la habitación.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Lupin desde la entrada, preocupado y carcomido por los remordimientos. Un par de alumnos les miraron.

—¿Entonces? Gasta tus esfuerzos en evitar una hecatombe, más que en ser su catalizador.

Subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios dejando a los estudiantes que escuchaban su conversación mirándoles con interés. Severus abrió la puerta del dormitorio mientras Lupin le gruñía:

—¿Así que ahora te preocupamos?

—¡No he dicho que me importarais en lo más mínimo! —gruñó Severus de vuelta. Dejó la mochila al lado de su baúl mientras Lupin cerraba la puerta.

—Chicos, ¿estáis discutiendo? —Potter se incorporó de la cama de golpe. Black les miró desde debajo de la almohada.

—Eso parece. —comentó Lupin. —Le he pedido ayuda con la poción.

—¡¿Qué?! —Potter y Black saltaron de sus camas en tiempo récord. Miraron a Lupin con los labios muy abiertos y después pasaron su mirada a Severus, boqueando. El slytherin enarcó una ceja, sarcástico.

—Quedamos en que no le diríamos nada. —se quejó Black mirando a Lupin.

—Ya, pero me preocupa que no hagamos bien la poción y – y todo se vaya al traste. —se defendió el hombre lobo. Black gruñó, mirando al cielo, y Potter se giró hacia Severus:

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos ayudas?

—Ni loco.

—¡Vamos, Snape! Será divertido, y un reto para ti. La poción no es para nada sencilla. —intentó convencerle Potter. Severus enarcó la otra ceja, completamente escéptico.

—No voy a caer en una trampa tan obvia.

—O… No te atreves a hacer la poción porque sabes que no lo conseguirás. —repuso Potter con una sonrisa burlona. Severus chasqueó la lengua, mirando a otro lado. —¡Vamos! Sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que aceptes.

Severus corrió las cortinas de su cama. Black bufó y Lupin ahogó una risa mientras James se quejaba de lo injusto de la situación. Severus gruñó, confundido por la actitud de los tres gryffindors. Durante ese primer mes de clases, Potter, Black y Lupin se habían comportado de forma civilizada, educada e incómoda con Severus mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos y con Lily. Súbitamente, se abrían hacia él con esos gestos de camaradería, y Severus realmente no sabía qué pensar.

Potter le persiguió incesantemente durante tres días antes de que Severus decidiera que ya era suficiente. Se acabó escaqueando en mitad de la noche, saliendo de la sala común sin hacer ruido. Que Potter insistiera tanto era algo problemático: Severus no quería decir una estupidez y apartar de su lado a los tres gryffindors. No porque fueran buenos amigos o le importara sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo, pero ellos le protegían de Mulciber… Y sería muy incómodo estar en el mismo dormitorio que ellos si estaban peleados. _Como pasó con Mulciber también_.

—¿Un paseo a la luz de la luna? —preguntó Potter a su lado, de repente. Severus frunció el ceño, viéndole mágicamente allí.

—Déjame en paz, Potter.

—No vengo a insistir en el tema. Al menos no esta noche. —Potter le cogió del hombro, empujándole para que caminaran juntos. Sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su pijama y lo tocó con la varita susurrando — _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

El pergamino reveló sus contenidos secretos ante los ojos de Severus. Potter le sonrió antes de desplegar el pergamino y mostrar un mapa de todo el castillo, donde cada persona se encontraba representada por un punto. Severus parpadeó varias veces, sin llegar a creérselo: Potter y sus amigos habían creado un mapa para saber donde estaba todo el mundo en el castillo.

—Este puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto, Snape. —Severus desvió la mirada a un lado, incómodo de nuevo por la camaradería implícita en sus palabras. —Dime, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema.

—Ya, claro. —repuso Potter rápidamente, dejando claro que no se creía ni una sola palabra. —Mira, podemos hablar de esto, ahora o cuando quieras, o podemos no hacerlo. Pero me gustaría saber cuál es tu problema.

—No hay ningún problema. —repitió Severus. Potter suspiró a su lado, mirando el mapa con atención.

—Vamos por aquí. —Potter le agarró de la camiseta del pijama y le llevó por un pasillo más interior. Severus no dijo nada.

Por un rato se quedaron en silencio, tan solo paseando por el colegio, yendo hacia la entrada del castillo. Bajaron las escaleras de mármol con un ojo puesto en el mapa, pues Filch y McGonagall estaban de guardia esa noche. La señora Norris estuvo a punto de cazarlos un par de veces antes de que llegaran al patio de Transformaciones, saliendo por la ya usual ventana de la clase de Transformaciones de la planta baja. Severus creía de verdad que esa era la salida universal que tomaban todos los alumnos que merodeaban por el colegio a esas horas de la noche.

Potter comenzó a andar, pegado a la pared del castillo. Severus le siguió, curioso por saber adónde le llevaba. Sabía que no le estaba tendiendo una trampa; al menos no del tipo que Severus temía – mortífagos, en una palabra. Pasaron del Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la pared más cercana a la mesa de los profesores, consideró Severus tratando de ubicarse. Fue entonces cuando, salido de la nada, dijo:

—No tenéis por qué seguir yendo conmigo.

—¿Perdón? —contestó Potter, confuso.

—Digo que no tenéis por qué permanecer a mi lado. —repitió Severus, esta vez no tan convencido. _No debería haber dicho nada_ , pensó mirando al frente.

—No se lo digas dos veces a Sirius o no lo volverás a ver. —rió Potter con voz cristalina. —Me gustas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído, me caes bien. —le aseguró Potter. Severus giró la vista al horizonte: si seguía mirando a Potter un segundo más se pondría rojo de vergüenza. Aunque realmente no le había disgustado que le dijera eso. —Mi yo de once años me pegaría ahora mismo si me estuviera escuchando.

—Tenlo seguro. —murmuró Severus de vuelta.

—Y porque me agradas, —continuó Potter con seriedad. —me jode verte así. No sé realmente qué hacer contigo.

—Estoy bien, Potter. No hay ningún problema. —repitió Severus de nuevo.

—Sí lo hay. Te alejas de nosotros. —se quejó Potter. El chico se movió, girándose para mirarle de frente, y Severus apartó la vista. —Seamos sinceros el uno con el otro, ¿vale? —Severus se quedó callado. No quería escuchar nada más realmente. —De acuerdo, empiezo yo.

—No es necesario –

—Sé que tus padres te pegaban y te decían cosas. —soltó de repente Potter. Severus sintió las mejillas arder: no quería hablar de _eso_. —Hablé con tus padres, sé de primerísima mano lo que sucedió. Entonces y antes también. Vivir con tus padres no debió de ser fácil y… Y nosotros en Hogwarts no lo hicimos mucho mejor. —aceptó Potter. —Sé que fuimos unos capullos y que nos merecemos que nos odies con todas tus fuerzas. Lo siento por eso.

—Realmente no –

—Y sigue siendo muy escalofriante que no te sientas mal porque tus padres estén muertos, pero puedo entenderlo después de lo mal que te lo han hecho pasar. —Severus era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. —Tan solo no sé en qué términos estamos tú y yo. Y tampoco sé cómo tratarte después de saber lo que sé de ti. Así que ayúdame con eso.

—No importa, Potter. —murmuró Severus, mirándose las manos.

—¿Perdón?

—No importa lo que mis padres hicieran. Nunca antes ha importado, y ahora sigue sin ser importante. No tenemos por qué hablar de _eso_ y no me siento cómodo con esa charla tampoco. —Severus inspiró con fuerza. —Y realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que haces conmigo, pero no creo que vaya a tener sus frutos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No quiero pelear. No quiero unirme al Señor Oscuro, y no me uniré tampoco a Dumbledore. Ahora mismo… Ahora mismo solo quiero dejar todo atrás. Olvidar todo esto. Por eso te vuelvo a repetir: no tenéis por qué seguir yendo conmigo.

—¿Crees que lo hacemos para que pelees de nuestro lado?

—Sea lo que sea que queráis, no puedo dároslo. —admitió Severus patéticamente.

—No quiero nada, Severus. —estableció Potter. —Si hago esto es porque es lo correcto. Y porque creo que mereces la pena. No voy a obligarte a nada ni te pediré que pelees a mi lado.

Severus se quedó callado ante tal confesión. Potter lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, sin burla en su tono; incluso había dicho algo acerca de Severus siendo valioso en su opinión. Era extraño escucharle decir esas cosas tan embarazosas, pero también era raramente reconfortante. Severus temió estar febril por un momento: nunca antes le había parecido tan impactante la opinión que otros tenían de él. Quizás estaba demasiado desesperado por encontrar a alguien en quien apoyarse, después de ese último tiempo de soledad y desesperación. Aquello no podía ser bueno.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Potter terminó incluyéndolo en su grupo de amigos. Ahora que Severus sabía lo que andaban tramando, ya no había más secretismos por ese lado. Mulciber le miraba mal al ver a los gryffindors revoloteando a su alrededor con tanta familiaridad, pero Severus había decidido pasar de él en la medida de lo posible. No sería juicioso obviarle, porque eso luego podía hacerle mucho daño.

Lupin, Black y Potter le preguntaban al menos media docena de veces al día cuando iba a hacer su poción, aunque Severus seguía sin comprometerse en ese frente. Aún así, había empezado a barajarlo de verdad: estar con ellos, a su lado y en ese ambiente de camaradería le gustaba – aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta jamás. Lily aparecía de vez en cuando por allí, cortando de golpe su buen humor. Potter había intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido que Severus no mirara a Lily (según Potter, su mirada tan fija y penetrante la asustaba).

Incluso parecía empezar a llevarse no tan mal con Black. Se gruñían la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había momentos en que compartían opiniones de Mulciber cuando hacía alguna cosa sospechosa. Black le tenía tantas ganas como Severus seguramente, dado que lo había puesto de rodillas. Lupin y Potter solían sonreír al verlos así, pero ni Severus ni Black entraban a discutir con ellos.

—Podríamos emboscarle. —murmuró Black en su oído mientras salían del Gran Comedor. Lupin y Potter rieron detrás de ellos, de nuevo encontrando gracioso que se hablaran.

—¿Y eso para qué serviría? —Potter y Lupin no les podían escuchar, así que Severus decidió que era un buen momento para hablarlo.

—Podríamos darle veritraserum. ¿Puedes hacerlo, no? —Black le lanzó una mirada curiosa. Severus enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué información tiene Mulciber que te interese?

—Podemos hacer que confiese que él es el autor del crimen. —Black se refería claramente a lo sucedido el curso anterior. —Pero más que eso… Yo no me – no me opondría a una idea de venganza por tu parte.

—O sea, te refieres a vengarnos.

—A la manera Slytherin. —apuntó Black. Severus, que había dejado su mirada descansar, la clavó en los ojos de Black. La manera Slytherin, como Black la llamaba, era otra forma de decir que aceptaría las ideas oscuras y violentas de Severus.

—No sé si merezca la pena. —refunfuñó Severus, forzándose a tranquilizarse. La idea de vengarse de Mulciber le resultaba demasiado apetitosa, pero no pensaba que fuera a salir bien.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —se enfadó Black.

—Alguien tiene que pensar en las consecuencias, Black. —le recordó Severus. Potter y Lupin agudizaron el oído detrás de ellos, curiosos por lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. —Esperemos. No voy a jugarle a Mulciber una chiquillada cualquiera.

—Como quieras. —gruñó Black en desacuerdo.

Diversas ideas cruzaron por su mente los días venideros. La posibilidad de vengarse de Mulciber estaba demasiado cerca de convertirse en un hecho – bajo su varita y la de Black – como para desperdiciar la oportunidad haciendo tonterías. Las ideas, cada vez más locas y oscuras, llegaban a su cabeza a cualquier hora del día y Severus tomaba nota o las desechaba, dependiendo de qué tan barbáricas fueran esas ideas. A veces le daba miedo lo que su mente era capaz de imaginar, pero luego se recordaba que la cicatriz del pecho no se iría nunca y se le pasaba esa culpa pasajera.

Sin embargo, no hicieron nada. Potter y Lupin los acechaban en los momentos menos oportunos, como temiéndose que fueran a hacer alguna barbaridad. Black no dejaba de mirarle, lanzándole esas miradas oscuras y con intenciones asesinas cada vez que Mulciber se cruzaba en su camino. Prácticamente, era un muerto en vida, se reía Severus por dentro al mirarle.

—Podrías ayudarnos. —se quejó Potter a su lado en la biblioteca. Llevaba en las manos un libro de Transformaciones bastante antiguo y complejo. Severus miró el interior: había una fotografía de una mujer transformándose en un águila. Así que seguían con lo de ser animagos. —Asesorarnos aunque sea.

—¿Ya habéis conseguido encontrar vuestro núcleo mágico? —preguntó Severus, obviando su respuesta a las proposiciones de Potter.

—Sí. No es sencillo, ¿sabes? Sobre todo si contamos con que Peter estuvo presente casi dos años y no nos podíamos permitir practicar fuera de las horas de sueño.

—Así que solo os queda la poción y el encantamiento final. —estableció Severus. Potter asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que buscar la receta antes en la Sección Prohibida. Madame Pince tenía el libro bastante escondido. —comentó. Puso una sonrisa brillante, tratando de convencer a Severus.

—Puedo echarle un vistazo, si tanto te importa.

—¡Bien!

Madame Pince les acribilló con la mirada. Severus gruñó a Potter, que sonrió un poco más precavidamente. Esa noche los tres gryffindors celebraron con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, sacadas de las cocinas de Hogwarts de formas poco legales. Severus prefirió no participar, dado que la última vez que habían hecho una _fiesta_ allí con él delante habían terminado cuestionándole acerca de temas incómodos. A los gryffindors no les pareció mala idea que Severus no estuviera de todas formas.

Al día siguiente por la noche, Potter y Black le acompañaron a la Sección Prohibida a buscar la receta de la poción que necesitaban para completar su transformación en animagos. Ellos se mostraban tan excitados y emocionados por poder ser finalmente animagos que a Severus empezaba a resultarle irritante, pero no lo iba a decir porque, tal y como se comportaban entre ellos, lo más probable era que le molestaran aún más. Lupin estaba dando vueltas por el castillo, patrullando como prefecto que era.

El mapa de Potter les sirvió para llegar a la biblioteca a salvo. El profesor Slughorn estaba patrullando también esa noche, así que estaban bastante seguros de no ser cazados. Slughorn no se tomaba esos deberes como algo importante o que mereciera la pena, así que lo raro era que cazara a algún alumno. Entraron en la biblioteca guiándose por el resplandor de las luces de sus varitas y fueron directamente a la Sección Prohibida.

—De acuerdo, si Madame Pince no lo ha cambiado de sitio, el libro debería estar en la sección 23. —les informó Potter. —Y por lo que más queráis, no toquéis ningún libro.

—¡Por Merlín, James, solo fue un descuido _una_ vez! —se quejó Black. Potter le lanzó una mirada escéptica y Black le bufó. Severus los dejó estar, caminando ya hacia la sección que Potter había indicado.

—Alguien debería vigilar desde el mapa. —murmuró, señalando el gran pergamino. Black gruñó y tomó el mapa de las manos de Potter, dedicándose a la tarea.

—Realmente te agradezco que nos ayudes con esto, Severus. —susurró Potter a su lado de repente, mirando la alta estantería donde debía estar el libro. Severus le miró, bajando ligeramente la varita. De nuevo lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Black estaba suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó en voz igualmente baja, dejando el asunto del libro de lado. Potter le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pidiéndole que elaborara su pregunta. — Lo de llamarme por mi nombre de pila cuando estamos solos.

—Ah, _eso_. Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta. —Potter tuvo la decencia de lucir ligeramente avergonzado.

—¿En serio has pensado por un momento que no lo notaría?

—La otra vez no dijiste nada. —se excusó Potter. —Es – eh – complicado y tonto de explicar. —intentó evitar el tema. —Pero – uhm – Remus quiere que seamos amigos. Todos nosotros. Ya sabes, como grupo y tal. —Potter le miró de reojo. —¡Yo también quiero! —añadió de repente, como si se hubiera percatado de que sus propias palabras le dejaban en evidencia. —Y a Sirius no le importa demasiado. Quiero decir, ahora os toleráis. Incluso tenéis esas conversaciones tan graciosas sobre Mulciber. —se rió por lo bajo.

—Eso no explica nada.

—Estaba llegando. Qué impaciente. —se quejó Potter. —En fin, la cuestión es que yo soy el más cercano a ti. Y tú eres raro. Especial. Difícil. —intentó describirle sin que sonara ofensivo. Severus enarcó una ceja y Potter hizo un mohín. —Bueno, ya me entiendes, no eres como una persona normal y corriente, a la que puedo coger del hombro y contarle un chiste y sé que se reirá. Así que hemos decidido que cuando yo te llame por tu nombre de pila, Remus y Sirius te llamarán también por tu nombre de pila. Y al revés, claro, tú también nos llamarás por nuestros nombres de pila.

—Eso es estúpido. —le dejó ver Severus. —Estúpido y absurdo.

—¡No es estúpido! —negó Potter. Severus se giró a buscar el libro de nuevo. —Bueno, un poco quizás sí. ¡Pero es por tu culpa! Si no fueras tan condenadamente difícil, no sería tan complicado relacionarse contigo.

—Nadie te ha pedido que hagas un esfuerzo, Potter.

—James.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre es James. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila cuando quieras. —Potter le sonrió por debajo de las gafas. A Severus le dio la sensación de que se encontraba frente a un niño pequeño en esos momentos.

—El libro. —dijo de repente, señalando el grueso y viejo tomo polvoriento que había en la tercera balda.

Potter sacó el libro con cuidado, dejando su varita en el bolsillo del pijama. Chistó a Sirius para pedirle un informe de la situación; Black, reluctante y con un mohín en la cara, le levantó el pulgar sin mirar realmente el mapa. Severus tenía la sensación de que Black no estaba vigilando para nada, pero aún así no dijo nada, atraído por la voz de Potter.

La receta era antigua y complicada de realizar, con un puñado de ingredientes raros que solo podrían conseguir de la despensa del profesor de Pociones. A Severus, sin embargo, no le importó nada de eso: las instrucciones parecían complejas, pero en realidad Severus creía que la poción era fácil de hacer si uno estaba preparado. Lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron los tiempos: tardarían al menos dos semanas en hacer la poción tan solo por los tiempos de reposo entre los diferentes pasos en la receta.

—Oye, Potter. —le llamó la atención Severus. —Va a ser complicado hacer esto.

—¿Tan difícil es que ni el maestro en pociones puede con ella? — se rió Potter, jovial.

—La poción necesita demasiado tiempo de reposo intermedio. ¿Sabes lo que significa? —Potter ladeó la cabeza. —Al menos dos semanas para hacer la poción. ¿Dónde vamos a meter una poción ilegal a medio hacer de mientras?

—Vaya, no había pensado en ello. Bueno, nos las apañaremos. —Potter aplanó la crujiente página del libro, mirándola con cierto respeto. —De todas formas, si tuvieras, ya sabes, todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer esta poción, ¿podrías hacerla?

—Sí. No es tan difícil. —admitió Severus. —Lo único preocupante es lo de los tiempos.

Se escucharon pasos cercanos, renqueantes. _Filch_ , pensó Severus instantáneamente. El intruso resopló y murmuró cosas bajo el aliento. Un maullido rompió el silencio y Severus se giró para mirar a la fuente del sonido: desde los límites de la Sección Prohibida, la señora Norris les miraba con sus felinos ojos amarillos. Black miró el mapa con fervor y palidez, su cara contraída en un gesto de dolor por no haber estado haciendo su trabajo.

Severus movió la varita sobre el libro, copiando la receta a un pergamino que llevaba, y después Potter volvió a colocarlo en la estantería con rapidez. La señora Norris maulló más alto, avanzando hacia ellos. Black los agarró de las ropas, corriendo hacia la otra salida mientras Filch decía cosas a lo lejos, caminando ruidosamente hacia su posición. El felino les siguió, maullando, y de repente, Potter lanzó algo por encima de los tres.

Black le placó como si fuera un jugador de rugby, tirándole al suelo en una esquina, y Potter le cubrió la boca con la mano, respirando agitadamente al otro lado. Severus se revolvió, incómodo, y Black se hizo a un lado, recolocando aquella manta para que les cubriera perfectamente. La gata se encontraba justo frente a ellos, mirándoles fijamente por debajo de la prenda de ropa. Potter le quitó la mano de la boca, haciéndole un gesto para que se quedara callado.

Filch apareció entonces, desde el penúltimo pasillo a lo lejos, con un farol que iluminaba muy poco. Su cara quedaba recortada por las sombras que se proyectaban en las estanterías, dándole un aura funesta. La gata movía la cola erizada frente a ellos. Severus sacó la varita. Black le lanzó una mirada precavida mientras Potter le cogía de la mano para que no hiciera tonterías. Con un movimiento forzado – Potter era un buen cazador, pensó Severus – el slytherin tiró uno de los libros de un pasillo cercano al suelo.

La señora Norris se giró repentinamente, viendo el libro en el suelo, que se abrió y comenzó a pasar las páginas adelante y atrás. Filch corrió, renqueante y cojeando, hasta el libro, a la par que la señora Norris se acercaba a investigar.

—¿Has encontrado a algún alumno, señora Norris? —el conserje se acuclilló, rascando la cabeza de la gata. Ella olisqueó el tomo antes de que Filch lo cerrara y dejara en su sitio. —Mmm, parece que el truhán se ha marchado por esa salida. Vamos, rápido, quizás le alcancemos antes de que vuelva a su Sala Común.

Filch se marchó después de repasar la habitación con la mirada. Sus ojos no repararon en los tres muchachos ovillados en el suelo bajo la horrorosa manta de Potter, y Severus realmente se planteó que fuera una ropa mágica. Podían ver a través de ella, pensó cayendo en la cuenta. ¿Era una capa de invisibilidad? Se decía que no eran más que fraudes.

Potter retiró la mano de su muñeca, dejando una marca roja por la presión. Black se dejó caer, relajándose y poniendo una pierna encima de las de Severus. Su pie golpeaba contra el muslo de Potter. Repentinamente, se sintió muy incómodo en esa situación tan… Tan _incómoda_. Severus frunció el ceño, girándose hacia Black:

—¿No tenías que estar vigilando?

Black se incorporó, quitándose la prenda de ropa mágica que los cubría. Severus no fue menos, levantándose de inmediato, y Potter recogió aquella extraña capa con más parsimonia, lanzándole miradas que requerían explicaciones a Black. El muchacho desplegó el mapa, comenzando a andar hacia la salida contraria a la que había tomado Filch.

—Lucius Malfoy estaba en el mapa. En el Bosque Prohibido. —les informó entre susurros. Severus se sintió palidecer por un momento: aunque la última vez se había burlado de él, seguía recordando la escalofriante conversación en el Bosque Prohibido.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

—¿Qué? —susurró secamente Potter. Se acercó hasta su compañero, siguiéndole el paso. Severus miró atrás un momento, antes de seguirles.

—Lo que te digo, Malfoy, aquí, esta misma noche. —resumió cortantemente Black. Severus estiró del mapa para poder verlo.

—Mulciber se ha reunido con él. —murmuró viendo a Mulciber, Avery y Rosier caminar de nuevo hacia el castillo. Seguramente entrarían por el aula de Transformaciones de la planta baja.

—Vamos a investigar. —propuso Black. Potter lo miró con ojos grandes.

—¿Crees que dirán algo?

—Definitivamente sí. —apostilló Severus. —Rápido o no llegaremos a tiempo para cazarles.

Potter quiso decir algo pero Severus y Black ya corrían, con el mapa en la mano buscando posibles amenazas en su camino hacia el patio de Transformaciones. Severus pensó que realmente tenían una oportunidad de cazar a Mulciber. Si podían demostrar que estaba aliado con Malfoy y que entre los dos se llevaban entre manos un asunto tan turbio como todo lo que rodeaba a los mortífagos, Severus podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Black a su lado sonreía, anticipando una noche jugosa. Potter detrás de ellos corría con su agilidad de cazador, llegando a alcanzarles rápidamente. Esquivaron el escalón flotante ante un susurro de advertencia de Black y bajaron los últimos escalones de un salto. Filch rondaba el quinto piso junto a la señora Norris y Slughorn se encontraba ya en su despacho en las mazmorras. Mulciber y sus amigos entrarían en menos de un minuto por la ventana del aula de Transformaciones.

Potter volvió a echarles la capa por encima. El corazón de Severus latía con fuerza ante la expectación de algo prohibido y la carrera. No era particularmente atlético, pero eso poco le importaba en esos momentos. Black se encorvó a su lado porque la capa no daba de sí para cubrirles a los tres. Severus le imitó, sintiendo a Potter detrás inclinándose a su vez.

—¿Esto es una capa de invisibilidad? —preguntó mientras esperaban ansiosos a Mulciber. Miró a Potter detrás de él sonreírle.

—Sí, una auténtica. Es una reliquia familiar.

—Sssh, ya vienen. —les chistó Black concentrado en el mapa.

Se escucharon sonidos dentro del aula. Alguien se cayó al suelo y después el ruido de la ventana al cerrarse. La puerta entornada se abrió y Avery miró a un lado y al otro, saliendo. Después, Mulciber y Rosier salieron, el último espolsándose la túnica. Black gruñó por lo bajo y Severus le dio una patada en la pantorrilla para que se callara.

—Realmente vamos a hacerlo. —susurró Avery, alucinado. Caminaban hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. —Vamos a hacerlo.

—Todavía no me lo creo. —admitió Rosier con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Mulciber se giró a mirarlos a los dos con las cejas enarcadas.

—Es un honor servir en esta tarea. —estableció. Su mirada no dejó lugar a dudas de que los demás debían sentir como él, quisieran o no. Les siguieron.

—¡Nos coronarán como héroes! —se exaltó Rosier levantando un puño en el aire en gesto triunfante. Severus apretó los labios: aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Black, al que podía verle la cara desde su posición, tenía una expresión tensa.

—Baja la voz, Evan, idiota. —le reprendió Avery. Rosier le golpeó con el hombro, empujándole a un lado con expresión asesina. Avery le enseñó los dientes, beligerante, y Mulciber los cortó a ambos.

—¡Ya basta, los dos! Recordad quién está al mando de esto. —Avery y Rosier suspiraron, apartando la vista. De verdad no se atrevían a confrontar a su líder, pensó Severus. —Este será el principio de mi magnífica carrera. —sus dos acólitos asintieron varias veces de forma enérgica. —Y ahora, silencio. Las paredes tienen oídos.

Los tres slytherins se deslizaron hacia las mazmorras. Black ya no los siguió, así que se quedaron en el vestíbulo, respirando apenas. Aquella conversación no decía mucho, pero a la vez lo decía todo. Potter, muy serio, tiró de ellos para que volvieran a la Sala Común. Lupin ya debería estar de vuelta, pensó Severus mirando su reloj de pulsera de correa desgastada.

Subieron con una velocidad trepidante hasta el séptimo piso sin volver a encontrarse a Filch o su odiosa gata y tras ser acribillados con miradas asesinas por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, entraron a la Sala Común, y desde ahí, fueron directos al dormitorio. Lupin se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando los otros tres entraron con la frente perlada de sudor y sin aliento.

—Chicos, ¿qué tal ha ido?

—¡Es terrible! —gimió de repente Potter, tirándose en su cama. Lupin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Black elaboró la respuesta de su compañero:

—Mulciber, Avery y Rosier se han reunido con Malfoy en el Bosque Prohibido. Ahora mismo. —Lupin abrió mucho la boca.

—¿Y qué decían? ¿Habéis estado presentes?

—No hemos podido llegar pero hemos escuchado lo que comentaban de camino a sus dormitorios. —admitió Potter.

—Y no eran buenas noticias. —Lupin hizo un gesto con la mano, exigiendo explicaciones mientras se quitaba la camisa. —No sabemos nada concreto, pero realmente van a hacer algo grande.

—¿Y si…? No, no puede ser. —dijo Severus de repente. Las palabras de Malfoy en el cementerio, frente a las tumbas de sus padres, resonaron en su cabeza. _De_ _aquí a un año vista, te puedo prometer que Dumbledore y el ministerio habrán caído_.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —exigió Black.

—La última vez que nos vimos, —empezó Severus. Quizás no se tratara de nada, pero valía la pena compartir sus preocupaciones. —Lucius me prometió que Dumbledore y el ministerio caerían en un año.

—¿Dices en el cementerio? —preguntó Potter. Severus asintió con la cabeza, incómodo de que se nombrara ese detalle. —Qué mal gusto tiene el tipo.

—Idiota. —gruñó Black con desprecio, insultando a Malfoy. —Pero Mulciber no va a – no, ¿verdad?

— _Este será el principio de mi magnífica carrera_. —imitó Severus con la voz baja y espeluznante de Mulciber al slytherin. Lupin palideció, sentándose en su cama sin fuerzas. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de ponerse la camisa del pijama; su pecho expuesto mostraba cicatrices de su aflicción. —No digo que Mulciber vaya a ir directamente contra Dumbledore, pero podría, digamos… ¿Provocar su caída? ¿Hacerle vulnerable? No lo sé realmente. O podría ser todo un gran farol, si es que sabían que estábamos allí.

—Mulciber no se marcaría semejante farol. —estableció Potter. Severus enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿En serio lo crees? Mulciber es mucho de eso. Faroles, mentiras, fingir, esas son cosas muy suyas. No le gusta tener que gastar energía mostrando su fuerza o su habilidad. Eso es más de Rosier.

—Realmente los conoces. —se sorprendió Black.

—Hemos sido compañeros durante años. Sé de qué pie cojea cada uno de ellos. —afirmó Severus.

—Pero ellos también saben tus debilidades, ¿no? —Severus gruñó ante la afirmación de Potter, inocente pero envenenada. Era cierto, Mulciber le conocía muy bien; lo había dejado muy claro cuando había tratado de convencerlo en quinto año de unirse definitivamente a los mortífagos.

—Vamos a tener que vigilarles entonces. Muy de cerca, por si acaso. —estableció Lupin. Potter y Black asintieron, solemnes, y después de un momento de silencio, Lupin se terminó de vestir y preguntó —¿Y la poción?

—Snape cree que puede hacerla. —afirmó Potter.

—Tardaría dos semanas como poco. Y necesitaríamos saquear cierta despensa. —añadió Severus.

—¡¿Dos semanas?! ¿Dónde vamos a hacerla? —se escandalizó Lupin.

—Podemos hacerla aquí. —propuso Black.

—Si fuera un par de días me parecería buena idea. Pero dos semanas es demasiado arriesgado. —negó Potter. Severus asintió, de acuerdo con el jugador de quidditch.

—Necesitaré un sitio aislado y solitario, en el que nadie vaya a entrar ni por descuido.

Tardaron lo que les quedaba de la semana en encontrar un sitio apropiado. Sus cabezas hervían de pensamientos dirigidos a Mulciber y a su reunión con Malfoy. Severus sentía que era un asunto preocupante cuanto menos aunque no quería admitirlo. No quería pelear por Dumbledore, pero la aventura – tan estúpido como sonaba – le atraía demasiado. Y además, si Potter y sus compinches iban a meterse a ello, sería mejor estar enterado de las últimas noticias para no volver a secretismos tontos.

Al final, decidieron hacer la poción en el baño de chicas del segundo piso – el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Lo exploraron a conciencia y pasaron unos días vigilando desde el mapa para ver si entraba alguien en esos servicios, pero el baño era la habitación del castillo más repudiada por todos los alumnos. Aquel parecía un sitio seguro para hacer una poción ilegal, así que se pusieron manos a la obra.

Potter y Black se escaquearon fuera de los horarios de clases hasta la despensa de Slughorn, tomando los ingredientes más problemáticos. Lupin se encargó de obtener el resto de los ingredientes y Severus, que era el que iba a hacer la poción al final, preparó su caldero. Severus y Black no habían vuelto a hablar propiamente – no habían tenido otra de esas extrañas conversaciones – desde que descubrieran la reunión de slytherins en el Bosque Prohibido. Sin embargo, mientras Severus se afanaba en hacer la poción (que debía mostrar al bebedor su forma animaga), Black decidió volver a hablarle:

—¿De verdad Mulciber podría hacer algo así? —le preguntó un día cualquiera después de echar a la odiosa Myrtle del baño.

—¿Algo como qué? —Severus no despegó los ojos del caldero.

—Propiciar la caída de Dumbledore. —susurró casi con miedo Black. Se sentó al otro lado del caldero, con la espalda pegada a la pared, observándole tan solo. —Parecía bastante seguro de que estaba haciendo algo importante. Y no es como si Mulciber fuera un crío o ingenuo, sabe bastante bien lo que es _importante_ y lo que no.

—Mulciber tiene muchos recursos. Y a dos idiotas ayudándole. —añadió Severus tras un momento de silencio. —Él… Mulciber no va a enfrentarse a nadie. No va a hacer nada realmente alucinante, eso es lo peor. Si supiera que va a matar a Dumbledore o algo igual de vistoso, se le podría detener. Pero no va a hacer nada, no directamente. No es su estilo. Malfoy le conoce, y si él es su enlace con los mortífagos, le habrá escogido una tarea en la que Mulciber esté en su terreno de juego.

—¿Y qué se le da bien? —preguntó Black.

—Las trampas, diría yo. No dará el último golpe, pero sí que dispondrá todo para que el primer golpe sea también el último.

—O sea, que está planeando algo más a la larga. —Black se rascó la barbilla, que tenía una barba incipiente. Severus negó con la cabeza:

—Eso pienso yo. Pero podría haberlo malinterpretado. Si tuviera que poner la mano en el fuego con una única posibilidad, apuntaría a esa.

Black se quedó especialmente callado y silencioso los días siguientes. Cada noche, como llevaba haciendo desde que descubrieran las intenciones de Mulciber, miraba el mapa, vigilando que Lucius Malfoy no volviera a aparecer en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. La poción casi estaba lista cuando Malfoy volvió a hacer acto de presencia. De nuevo, se dieron cuenta muy tarde y para cuando Black avisó, Mulciber, solo, volvía a su Sala Común.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

La poción estaba hecha. Potter y Black saltaban de alegría en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona – iban a tomarla en ese baño para no tener que llevarla por el castillo – mientras Lupin les regañaba por su conducta tan desinhibida. Severus miró de nuevo el libro, comprobando el color y la consistencia. Era exactamente como se describía en el libro, por tanto, debía de estar bien hecha.

—¿Lo hacemos ahora? —preguntó Black, alterado. Severus puso la poción en éxtasis, negando con la cabeza.

—Tenemos clase de Defensa en cinco minutos. Lo haremos después.

Esa era la última clase del día. Black abogaba por saltársela entre movimientos nerviosos; parecía ser incapaz de contener la anticipación. Por un momento, Severus pensó que se estaban olvidando de todo el asunto de Mulciber, ese asunto que había llenado sus mentes durante las últimas tres semanas; luego, Mulciber se les adelantó de camino al aula con una mueca de superioridad y Black dejó de moverse nerviosamente.

La clase pasó lenta y pesada. La profesora de Defensa había dedicado aquella clase a teoría de patronus; llevaban al menos un mes con ese tema, tratando de hacer un patronus. Avery y Rosier se solían reír por lo bajo, ni siquiera intentando el ejercicio, diciendo que ellos no serían atacados por un dementor. Severus apenas había conseguido el escudo plateado que había definido la profesora como un 'encantamiento débil, pero aceptable'.

Después de la clase, Black y Potter se marcharon corriendo y saltando, esquivando a los demás alumnos. Lupin acompañó a Severus porque alguno de ellos tenía que tener cierto sentido del decoro, pensó Severus. Marcharon al baño del segundo piso con discreción, metiéndose por los pasillos más recónditos del castillo, y cuando llegaron, Potter y Black estaban danzando en círculos alrededor de su poción, como si fueran indios.

—¿Queréis parar de una vez? —gruñó Severus. Potter y Black se apartaron de la poción, todavía haciendo el tonto. —Necesitaremos dos vasos.

—¿Grandes o pequeños? —preguntó Lupin, sacando la varita con agilidad.

—Pequeños servirán. Tan solo es un trago la dosis.

Lupin agitó la varita, conjurando dos vasos de cristal sobre el lavabo. Severus asintió, satisfecho con el alarde de magia del licántropo, y Potter sacó la varita, conjurando un vaso más. La ceja de Severus se enarcó, confuso.

—Tú también deberías tomarla. —le alentó Potter. Severus le gruñó: ¿quería de verdad tomar esa apestosa poción? ¿Y si resultaba que su forma animaga era algo vergonzoso, como una rata o una lombriz? —Venga, vamos a ello.

Black cogió rápidamente dos vasos, acercándolos a Severus para que empezara a servir la poción. Lupin los miró con cierta envidia: la poción contenía ciertas plantas que un hombre lobo no podía ingerir, así que él no podía descubrir su forma animaga. Con una cuchara, Severus dio vueltas a la poción y empezó a servirla en los vasos que tan diligentemente Black le acercaba. Una tercera mano entró en su campo de visión y Potter le sonrió con el último vaso listo para ser servido.

—¿Qué deberíamos sentir con esto? ¿Tardará mucho? —Severus miró a Black dejar los vasos en el lavabo. Miraba uno a contraluz. Con un suspiro, el slytherin llenó el último vaso, secretamente asustado.

—Debería ser bastante inmediato, aunque dicen que puede dar mareos, vértigos, alucinaciones… Entre otras cosas más vergonzosas todavía. —dejando la cuchara en su sitio, Severus tomó el vaso que Potter le tendía.

—Entonces mejor nos metemos a los servicios. Por si acaso.

Severus siguió a un animado Potter y un confuso Black a los servicios. Lupin se quedó fuera, mirando con mala cara la poción que no podía tomar. A Severus no le habría importado no tomarla tampoco, aunque tenía la sensación de que se arrepentiría en ese caso. Entró en una cabina, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo por si acaso. Inspiró con fuerza, escuchando a Black contar hacia atrás en voz alta para que se la tomaran todos a la vez, y cuando dio el pistoletazo de salida, Severus miró la masa verdosa que tenía entre sus manos, sentándose en la tapa del retrete. Inspiró de nuevo y, de un trago, se bebió la poción.

Su mente pareció explotar. Se sintió transportado a través del espacio, a velocidades vertiginosas, y de repente, el paisaje se recompuso. Estaba en un bosque, de noche, aunque no podía afirmarlo con total certeza. Sus ojos veían mejor en la oscuridad que de normal. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose extrañamente comprimido, y bajó la mirada al suelo. Estaba apoyado sobre unas patas peludas. Sus ojos captaron algo entre la maleza, un poco más adelante, y Severus levantó la mirada de nuevo, alerta. Unos ojos refulgentes le miraban. Se acercó, caminando con cuidado y sintiéndose más extraño todavía, y aquel animal que le miraba justo en frente se movió a la vez. Un gato negro le devolvía la mirada, como si fuera un espejo de la realidad que veía.

Severus parpadeó, respirando con fuerza, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las luces del día cegándolo por un instante. ¿Acaso era un gato?, pensó Severus confundido. No había entendido realmente aquella visión, quizás porque no había buscado su núcleo mágico, como Potter y Black habían hecho. Sonrió ligeramente: al menos no era una babosa o una lombriz. Un gato no estaba mal, decidió finalmente.

—¡Un perro! —gritó Black emocionado. —¡Soy un perro! —repitió desde la cabina. —Oh, y Snape, ¿cosas vergonzosas a qué se refería exactamente? —Severus hizo un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta. —¿Erecciones?

—Entre otras. —terminó aceptando finalmente Severus. Por suerte, seguía en la cabina, así que ninguno de los gryffindors vio las mejillas enrojecidas de Severus.

—¡Oh, Sirius, en serio! —se quejó Potter. —Al menos insonorízate hasta que termines.

—Eso iba a hacer, idiota. A no ser que quieras mirar, Jamesy. —se burló Black, desvergonzado.

La puerta de la cabina de Potter se abrió y las zapatillas ajadas del gryffindor pasaron delante de su cabina, hacia donde Lupin debía estar. Lupin no paraba de reír, seguramente por la tontería que Black había dicho. A Severus le costó un poco más mantener una cara de indiferencia y, por tanto, salir de la cabina. Quizás la experiencia le había mareado un poco también.

—Un ciervo. —dijo Potter mientras Severus abría la puerta de madera. —Soy un ciervo, ¿eso está bien?

—Oh, los ciervos son… Eh… ¿Animales muy nobles? —intentó animarle Lupin.

—Investigaré eso. Me siento como si fuera comida de depredadores. —se rió Potter. Se giró a mirar a Severus, que salía un poco mareado. —¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Un gato. —gruñó.

—Oooooh, ahora entiendo porqué Sirius y tú os lleváis tan mal. —se burló Potter, riendo a mandíbula batiente. Severus alzó una ceja, escéptico. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su relación con Black.

Black salió de su cabina, después de cancelar el hechizo insonorizador, arreglándose la ropa. Severus evitó una mueca de disgusto mientras Potter y Lupin reían como viejas cotillas ante el gesto de Black. Severus se limitó a darles la espalda, tirando por el lavabo los restos de la poción y limpiando frugalmente sus utensilios. Cuando llegue al dormitorio los limpiaré más en profundidad, se recordó. Realmente había echado de menos su caldero favorito, pensó Severus haciendo un mohín.

—¿No se ha estropeado, no? —le asaltó Potter, mirando el caldero, al ver su mueca. Severus parpadeó, confuso y algo perturbado porque Potter parecía muy consciente de todo lo que hacía.

—No, está bien.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene esa cara larga? —preguntó mientras salían del baño. Black y Lupin rieron detrás de ellos, hablando de otros temas.

—Lo he echado de menos. —murmuró Severus, más para el cuello de su camisa que para Potter. El gryffindor le lanzó una sonrisa divertida, pero no dijo nada más.

Esa misma noche, Potter y Black decidieron intentar la transformación completa por primera vez. Todavía no era luna llena, así que Lupin los acompañó al Bosque Prohibido a intentarlo. Severus se vio, por supuesto, arrastrado a todo el follón. Lily no dejaba de mandarles miradas curiosas desde la Sala Común al verlos cuchicheando todo el rato. Black se levantaba de vez en cuando, realmente emocionado porque su forma animaga era un perro. A Severus no le habría sentado tan bien saberse un cánido, pensó con indiferencia.

Potter se llevó la capa de invisibilidad esa noche. Lupin, como parecía ser costumbre por las miradas irritadas de Potter y Black, no dejaba de preguntar si había algún profesor cerca en el mapa y de mirar a todos lados, realmente angustiado. De solo verlo le molestaba a Severus. Por suerte, no hubo ningún incidente mientras llegaban al patio de Transformaciones y se internaban en el Bosque Prohibido, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—De acuerdo, ¿recordáis el hechizo? —preguntó Potter, quizás algo preocupado. Severus asintió. Habían tenido – Lupin y él – que aprender el hechizo de reversión de animagos por si algo salía mal. Y realmente, podían ser muchas cosas: desde una transformación incompleta hasta perder la cabeza, solo de forma temporal, claro, y considerarse realmente el animal en el que uno se había transformado. A Severus le daba cierta aprehensión pensar en ello siquiera.

—Entonces, a la cuenta de tres lo intento. —aceptó Black. Potter levantó su varita, por si acaso. Severus le imitó, no queriendo ver a un perro estúpido persiguiéndose la cola y delatándolos a todos con su estupidez ruidosa. —Tres, dos… Uno… ¡Allá voy!

Black cerró los ojos, apretando los puños muy fuerte. Por un momento no sucedió nada; Severus ya iba a burlarse cuando Black empezó a perder altura. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, asustado, y cayó al suelo. Su cara, sus manos, su torso seguía siendo humano, pero sus piernas se habían transformado en peludas patas de pelaje negro.

—Guau, no me esperaba eso. —murmuró, realmente conmocionado. Lupin se cubrió la boca con una mano; el mapa se le cayó de la otra por la impresión.

—Merlín, esto es asqueroso. —gruñó Severus, girándose. Potter ya movía su varita, encargándose de esa transformación incompleta. Black gruñó, gimiendo porque al parecer el hechizo era doloroso, y Potter empezó a reír después de un momento de silencio.

—¡Se te ve todo, Sirius! —rió. Lupin se giró, sonrojado, y le lanzó una mirada a Severus. El slytherin ni siquiera hizo amago de mirar, ya se podía imaginar que Black no tendría nada puesto de la cintura para abajo.

—¡Pues no me mires, James! ¡Merlín, no sabía que te gustaba tanto mirar! —se quejó.

Tardaron al menos cinco minutos más en recomponerse. Potter no podía dejar de reír y Severus pensó por momentos que se ahogaría ahí mismo de lo fuerte que se reía. Black se abrochaba el cinturón con una mirada hosca, pero también algo divertida al ver la cara roja de Lupin. Después, volvió a intentarlo. Esa vez, Black no abrió los ojos, aunque su cara se arrugó cada vez más, producto de la incomodidad, pensó Severus, hasta que se transformó en un hocico húmedo y desapareció bajo la camisa blanca.

Un perro negro y grande saltó de entre las ropas de Black. Se movía torpemente y en cuanto sus patas se volvieron a apoyar en el suelo, tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente. Potter y Lupin se acercaron a tocarlo, realmente fascinados con la transformación de Black, y el perro se dejó hacer, tumbándose para que le rascaran la barriga. Severus pensó que se veía demasiado perruno, demasiado… Animal incluso, aunque fuera un animal también en su forma humana. Aún así, no comentó nada porque la transformación había salido bien.

A Black le costó tres intentos el volver a ser un humano muy desnudo esa noche fría. Severus se había girado ya, pues no tenía intención alguna de ver a Black desnudo, pero aún así no logró evitar el sentimiento de desesperación cuando Potter empezó a preocuparse porque su amigo no volvía. Era algo extraño y Severus se lo sacudió de encima en seguida, realmente enfadado con su propia actitud.

Después de vestirse Black, le llegó el turno a Potter. Estaba algo pálido, seguramente porque la transformación de Black no había salido nada bien la primera vez. Incluso estuvo a punto de echarse atrás e intentarlo otro día, pero Black y Lupin le convencieron de lo contrario con el tonto argumento de _ser un gryffindor, siempre valiente_.

—Te sentirás raro, pero no dejes que eso te desconcentre, James. —le aconsejó Black.

—Ugh, eso no me da muchos ánimos. —se quejó Potter. —Bueno, allá vamos. —suspiró como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

La cara de Potter se desencajó por la fuerza. Realmente lo estaba pensando mucho. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, su altura disminuyendo a cada segundo, y de repente, cuernos empezaron a crecerle en la frente. Su cabeza se introdujo dentro de su camisa y, al instante siguiente, la prenda se desgarró, sacando unos cuernos de ciervo del interior. Potter se sacudió, avanzó un par de pasos y rompió sus gafas con las pezuñas. No veía nada, seguramente.

—Potter, ¿ves algo? —preguntó Severus, acercándose. Potter giró su cara de ciervo en su dirección, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Severus le cogió de la cornamenta, agachándose hasta poner su cara frente a la del animal. —¿Me ves?

—Las gafas definitivamente están en el suelo. —dijo Black. Potter se sacudió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sobre sus posaderas de animal. —Tiene que haber una forma de no perder la dignidad al transformarse. McGonagall lo hace con mucha elegancia. —comentó Black.

—Transfórmate de vuelta, Potter. —le ordenó Severus, soltando su cornamenta. Se alejó, recogiendo las gafas del suelo. Los cristales estaban rotos. Severus las levantó, mirándolas a través de la luz de la luna creciente.

—Bueno, tendremos que investigarlo. —murmuró Lupin a su lado, mirando también las gafas. Potter tosió a su lado; la mirada de Lupin se desplazó un momento a su compañero y luego volvió a otro sitio, rojo como un tomate.

—No veo nada. —gruñó Potter. Severus suspiró, viendo a Lupin alejarse. Él tendría que darle las gafas.

Potter apenas conseguía taparse las vergüenzas con las manos. Parecía un niño perdido con la espalda encorvada y la frenética mirada pasando de un lado a otro. Severus se acercó, poniendo su mano en la cabeza del otro. Aquello era ridículo, pensó mientras reparaba las gafas con un toque de varita y se las daba. Black, detrás de él, recuperaba la ropa rota de Potter – al menos su camisa estaba rota – y evaluaba los daños. Severus le lanzó su capa, ocupado como estaba en no ponerse rojo por verlo desnudo. Aquello le recordaba mucho a cuando le había prestado su capa aquella noche de cuarto curso.

—Gracias, Snape. —murmuró Potter. Severus se giró, recogiendo las zapatillas de Potter y acercándoselas sin mirarle.

—Vístete, anda. —gruñó como única contestación.

—Oh, esto es vergonzoso. —se quejó ruidosamente Black. —McGonagall lo hace parecer súper fácil y nosotros venimos y hacemos el ridículo más absoluto.

—Creo que ella lleva más tiempo que vosotros practicando, Sirius. —ironizó Lupin, todavía sin mirarles.

—Claro que lleva más tiempo, es mucho más vieja que tú y yo juntos. —gruñó Black. —Oh, tu camisa ha quedado destrozada, James. Esa cornamenta va a ser tu perdición, compañero.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo con las gafas y la ropa, así que cuando tengamos eso solucionado ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esto, ¿no? —se mostró optimista Potter.

—¿Volvemos ya o vais a seguir revolcándoos en la tierra desnudos? —Black y Potter le lanzaron sendas miradas asesinas. Lupin rió, por fin mirándoles con las mejillas enrojecidas, y finalmente Potter le dio un codazo a su compañero y estalló en risas, sujetándose la capa de Severus al torso.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

No fue difícil encontrar hechizos para arreglar todos los problemas de la transformación en animagos que sufrían Potter y Black. En menos de dos días de biblioteca ya habían dado con los libros correctos y al tercero ya habían ido al Bosque Prohibido a probarlos. Black y Potter corrieron esa noche por el Bosque Prohibido, ladrando y bramando respectivamente. Lupin y Severus les esperaron sentados detrás de la choza de Hagrid, cubiertos por el manto de la noche.

Con aquellas nuevas habilidades, Black decidió que sería buena idea tener apodos. Todavía no tenían una portada para su mapa mágico, que hasta entonces solo mostraba, plegado, un tonto _Alohomora_ que Potter no dejaba de clasificar como poco original, aunque había sido Lupin el que lo había puesto ahí. Los tres gryffindors ya se hacían llamar los Merodeadores por esa costumbre insana que tenían de salir de la Sala Común a horas estúpidas y arriesgadas, así que solo necesitaban sus apodos individuales.

Black terminó llamándose Hocicos, tal y como él mismo se denominó, porque su forma animaga era un perro. Potter en seguida le copió, porque si Black se apodaba de acuerdo a su animal, ¿por qué él no? Llamándose así Cornamenta. Lupin, por unanimidad, fue apodado Lunático, porque el juego de palabras era demasiado obvio y tonto como para dejarlo pasar. Severus se negó a ser apodado, aludiendo a que no era parte del grupo de los Merodeadores. Aún así, Potter, Black y Lupin le pusieron un apodo a sus espaldas, aunque no lo utilizaban para referirse a él cuando estaba delante o podía oírles.

Y después de una semana de festejos y escapadas nocturnas para seguir jugando con sus animales interiores, la luna llena llegó. Los licántropos en su forma lobuna solo atacaban a humanos así que Potter y Black acudieron a la Casa de los Gritos transformados en animales esa noche. Severus se quedó solo en la habitación esa noche, y aunque el silencio era calmado e incitaba al sueño, encontró difícil dormirse. No había razón para su agitación interna, racionalizó Severus, pero apenas pegó ojo esa noche.

Después de la luna llena, sin embargo, se centraron en el tema de Mulciber. Black volvió a murmurarle a Severus acerca de planes de venganza e interceptación, pero Severus los desestimó, pensando que necesitaban aproximarse de forma más precavida. Cuando Potter entró en el tema de Mulciber, una noche cuando Lupin y Black ya estaban dormidos y Severus seguía en la Sala Común, mirando el fuego danzar frente a sus ojos, Severus se sorprendió realmente.

—¿Cuál es vuestro plan con Mulciber? —preguntó saliendo de la nada. Severus se giró a mirarle, algo sobresaltado. Potter se sentó al otro lado del sofá que ocupaba parcialmente el slytherin.

—Esperar, de momento. —le gruñó. —Estoy buscando un patrón en las reuniones con Malfoy. Quizás si Mulciber va solo a la siguiente reunión podríamos asaltarlo y preguntarle lo que necesitamos saber.

—No piensas usar veritraserum. —intentó afirmar Potter, más que preguntar.

—Obviamente, sí. —Severus le miró con ojos perezosos. Potter desvió la mirada, haciendo un mohín de desagrado. —Mira, después le vamos a desmemorizar para que no recuerde que le hemos interrogado. Y todo depende de que consigamos llegar a tiempo para cazarle.

—Ya. Bueno, ¿Sirius está de acuerdo?

—Black lo propuso.

—Ugh. Sirius puede ser bastante… Slytherin cuando quiere. —Severus le sonrió de medio lado.

—Espero que se reúnan en cuatro días. —le informó Severus. —Podemos conseguir el veritraserum de la despensa privada de Slughorn; no sé para qué tendría que tener eso, pero lo tiene.

—Eso es tremendamente conveniente, ¿lo sabías? —se burló Potter. —¿No sería mejor hacerlo nosotros mismos?

—Tardaría un ciclo lunar en madurar la poción. No tenemos tanto tiempo. Aunque no habría estado mal intentar la poción de la verdad. —se lamentó Severus.

Se quedaron en silencio. Potter se ovilló al otro lado del sofá, mirando pensativamente el emblema de Gryffindor que había encima de la chimenea. Severus le lanzó una mirada rápida: no era incómodo estar a su lado, tan solo en silencio. Aquello le provocaba extrañamente escalofríos. Como si estuviera mal, apostilló Severus mentalmente.

—¿Puedo llamarte Severus? —preguntó finalmente Potter. Severus le miró como si estuviera loco.

—No voy a llamarte James por más que insistas. —le gruñó de vuelta, dándole tácitamente su aprobación. No era como si a Severus le importara mucho que Potter le llamara por su nombre en vez de por su apellido. Aunque no le gustaría que Lupin y Black le llamaran por el nombre de pila.

—Eso habría estado bien. —murmuró Potter. —Entonces, que Sirius y Remus te llamen Severus… No, ¿no?

—No. —gruñó.

—Qué pena. — Potter se recolocó en su asiento, estirando sus piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron la pierna de Severus. —¿Y tu forma animal? ¿Cómo era? —cambió de tema abruptamente.

—Un gato negro. Bastante común. —apostilló Severus.

—Un gato negro… Es algo que no me sorprendería viniendo de ti. —rió Potter en voz baja. Le puso los pies desnudos en el regazo. Severus gruñó ante la cercanía, pero Potter desestimó su protesta con un suspiro. —Estoy extático ahora mismo. ¿Sabes que los ciervos son considerados como la Luz? Así, con la primera letra en mayúscula. La. Luz. —puntualizó Potter haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Es un poco patético que hayas ido a buscar lo que simbolizan los ciervos, Potter. —le recordó Severus sin hacer alusión a lo que acababa de decirle. Realmente el ciervo era un animal que le pegaba, teniendo en cuenta su significado según Potter.

—Estoy muy interesado en mi forma animal, Severus. No me avergüenzo de nada. —dijo Potter orgullosamente. —Además, creo que mi patronus corpóreo podría ser un ciervo también. Imagínatelo, majestuoso dueño de los bosques… —Severus le retiró los pies de su regazo.

—Majestuoso rey de los bosques, un humilde servidor se va a dormir ya. —le ridiculizó Severus.

—Ríete, pero sé que es de envidia. —le susurró con fuerza mientras Severus subía las escaleras de caracol.

Severus se durmió antes de que Potter entrara en el dormitorio a terminar su día de una vez por todas. Al día siguiente, se arrepintió de haberle dado permiso para llamarle por su nombre de pila: si no le llamó media docena de veces solo por la mañana, no le llamó ninguna. Lupin parecía un poco decepcionado porque no podía llamarle Severus él también, aunque no podía estar más indiferente. A Severus se le seguía antojando extraño que ellos quisieran realmente acercarse a él.

Por la noche, antes de ir a cenar, tuvieron una reunión. A Severus le pareció estúpido e incómodo, pues que hubiera una reunión implicaba que Lily estaría allí. Potter y ella se traspasaban información normalmente, pero para cosas importantes decidían hacer la _reunión_ tonta. Y como cada vez que se reunían, tenía que ser en el dormitorio de los gryffindors. A Severus no le hacía ninguna gracia, en realidad.

—Tres días. —dijo Potter, empezando la reunión. —Según los cálculos de Severus, Mulciber y Malfoy se podrían reunir en tres días. La última vez, Mulciber fue solo. Si esta vez es igual, vamos a… Vamos a interceptarlo e interrogarlo.

—¿Interceptar e interrogar? —preguntó Lupin, preocupado. Lily hizo un mohín, como si se lo imaginara.

—Veritraserum. —estableció Black. —Iré esta noche a por un poco para no levantar sospechas.

—Con tres gotas servirán. —apostilló Severus.

—Es ilegal. —dijo finalmente Lily. Potter se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo también con el plan; Lupin bajó la mirada, jugando con el dobladillo de su túnica. Severus chasqueó la lengua:

—Si tanto os incomoda hacer esto, podemos hacerlo Black y yo solos. Es suficiente con nosotros dos. —estableció. Black asintió, de acuerdo con Severus como pocas veces.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Black tenía una mirada beligerante, preparado para pelear contra cualquiera que lo retara. Severus le lanzó una mirada escéptica, viéndolo demasiado tenso. Lo último que necesitaba es que Black entrara en un ataque de cólera y su plan se fuera al garete. No creía que tuvieran muchas más oportunidades de atrapar a Mulciber solo; él normalmente no se despegaba de sus dos acólitos, Avery y Rosier.

—Creo que… Prefiero dejaros eso a vosotros. —aceptó Lily, carraspeando suavemente. —He estado investigando a Mulciber estas últimas semanas. Los rumores que llegan de Slytherin son bastante preocupantes. Lo sitúan como un mortífago hecho y derecho. Como Rosier y Avery por otro lado.

—Y de Regulus, ¿dicen algo? —le interrumpió Black con voz ahogada.

—Absolutamente nada. —se solidarizó Lily. Potter le pasó una mano por la espalda a su amigo, apoyándolo. —Nadie sabe muy bien qué es lo que Mulciber está tramando, pero está siendo muy fanfarrón acerca de eso.

—¿Podría estar cumpliendo alguna misión para el Señor Oscuro? —se preguntó Severus. No miró directamente a Lily, aunque la pregunta iba más dirigida a ella.

—No lo sé. No puedo creerme que Mulciber sea ya un mortífago, es… Bueno, poco creíble. Pensaba que Voldemort no tenía ganas de lidiar con adolescentes.

—No me parecería tan raro. —gruñó Black. Severus le miró y el chico le desvió la mirada. Estaba pensando en cuando le habían asaltado el curso anterior, casi seguro.

—Pongámonos en el peor de los casos: Mulciber es un mortífago. ¿Qué haría reuniéndose con Malfoy a altas horas de la noche, de forma furtiva? —intentó exponer Lupin.

—Tiene una tarea que hacer en Hogwarts para su Señor. —respondió rápidamente Potter.

—¿Alguna otra alternativa?

—No creo que Mulciber y Malfoy estén tramando algo juntos sin la aprobación del Señor Oscuro.

—No, no tiene mucho sentido. —gruñó Black. —Y una fiesta del té tampoco parece creíble.

—Entonces nos quedamos con una misión de Voldemort. —estableció Potter. —¿Qué podría ser?

—Por lo que le hemos escuchado hasta ahora y lo mucho que le conoce Snape, diría que algo importante. Pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con hacer que Hogwarts caiga.

—Mulciber no es realmente bueno en nada más. —añadió Severus, rebatiendo a Black. —Lo único que se me ocurre es que le hayan encargado algo como una poción o algo así, pero Mulciber no destaca particularmente en nada.

—¿Y a Voldemort le interesa el saber las bondades de cada uno de sus sirvientes? —ironizó Potter.

—No lo sé. —gruñó Severus. —Pero Mulciber está en Hogwarts; si es un mortífago tan solo basta con exponer su Marca para acabar con él y con su misión. No parece muy sabio hacer algo tonto en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque una poción también se puede hacer en otros lugares. Tiene que ser algo que solo sea posible hacerlo en Hogwarts, o… Al Señor Oscuro no le interesa mucho el destino de sus seguidores.

—Yo creo que sí le interesa conocer a sus súbditos. —dijo Lily de repente. —No habría llegado tan lejos si los estuviera haciendo desfilar por la cuerda floja una y otra vez al hacer que algo fácil se convierta en algo difícil.

—Lily tiene un punto. —murmuró Lupin.

—¡Por supuesto que tengo un punto! —rió ella. —Sea lo que sea que está tramando Mulciber, no creo que consiga averiguar nada a partir de rumores y espiar conversaciones ajenas en los baños de chicas. —aceptó resignadamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Lupin finalmente, algo perdido.

—Seguiremos como hasta ahora. —estableció Potter. —Lily, mantén un oído alerta, pero que no te descubran. No creo que sepamos por ese lado lo que está haciendo Mulciber, pero podría servirnos para averiguar si hay algún cambio en su conducta. De mientras, nosotros vigilaremos esa reunión con Malfoy y Sirius y Severus le… Interrogaran y averiguaremos qué está pasando de una vez por todas.

Esa misma noche, Black se fue a por la poción de la verdad a la despensa privada de Slughorn. Se llevó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, y se marchó solo. Severus esperó su regreso en la Sala Común, pues realmente quería cerciorarse de que Black había cogido la poción correcta y no alguna otra que se pareciera (en opinión de Black, claro). Fue una suerte que Slughorn mantuviera sus despensas con cierto orden y le hubiera puesto etiquetas a todas sus pociones, pues se ahorraron un segundo viaje a la despensa y, por supuesto, una discusión acalorada con Black.

Tan solo faltaba esperar la reunión con Malfoy, pensó Severus guardando el pequeño vial de veritraserum en su baúl.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Los pronósticos de Severus no se cumplieron; tuvieron que esperar una semana más para que la reunión diera lugar. Severus y Black estaban preparados para salir corriendo en cuanto Malfoy hiciera acto de aparición o Mulciber saliera de la Sala Común a deshoras. Aquel fin de semana empezarían las vacaciones de navidad, así que sus baúles estaban casi listos para ser enviados al tren; se irían a la mansión Potter – Severus no quería, pero Potter le había convencido tras amenazarle con enviarle una carta a sus padres – los cuatro, junto a Lily. Sería la primera vez que ella estuviera en la casa de Potter.

—Snape. —murmuró Black con alarma en la voz esa noche. Severus levantó la vista de su libro de Transformaciones.

—¿Qué? —Black le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a mirar el mapa.

—Malfoy está. Mulciber, por otro lado… Todavía no ha salido de la Sala Común. —Severus se giró y recogió el vial de veritraserum de su baúl. Se puso las zapatillas mientras miraba a Black, esperando la señal, y recogió la capa de invisibilidad. —¡Ya! Va solo.

Intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir corriendo hacia las puertas del colegio. El mapa temblaba en la mano de Black, que lo miraba de vez en cuando para comprobar que no había nadie cerca. Saltaron el escalón conflictivo en las escaleras principales y continuaron bajando con rapidez. El vial estaba caliente en la mano de Severus, húmedo por su sudor nervioso. Aquello podía costarles la expulsión de Hogwarts, pensó por un momento.

Cuando llegaron cerca del patio de Transformaciones, Black aminoró la marcha y finalmente frenó. Sus ojos se dirigieron, frenéticos, al mapa, escudriñándolo. Severus se apoyó sobre las rodillas, sin aliento por la carrera, sosteniendo con firmeza pero gentileza a la vez el frasco que contenía la clave de su éxito esa noche.

—Voy a ver por dónde ha salido Mulciber. —murmuró Black, entrando en la clase desde la cual siempre habían accedido al exterior del colegio. Severus lo esperó fuera, mirando a ambos lados del oscuro pasillo. —Ya está reunido con Malfoy. —le informó saliendo de la clase.

—Bien. Dentro de poco volverá al castillo.

—Sí. Voy a vigilar que Avery y Rosier se queden dentro de su Sala Común. —gruñó el perro. Severus se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. La capa de invisibilidad se encontraba bien resguardada de miradas indiscretas en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. —Parece que ya han terminado.

—¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió Severus, levantándose con rapidez. Black asintió, dándole otro vistazo al plano. —Le emboscaremos aquí mismo, en la clase.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Vamos a atarlo y cuestionarlo. Déjame a mí las preguntas. Después lo desmemorizamos y lo mandamos a su Sala Común.

Black asintió, de acuerdo con el plan. Severus sacó la capa de invisibilidad, echándosela por encima de sus cabezas. Black le enseñó el mapa, observando cómo Mulciber se acercaba poco a poco a su trampa. Malfoy se desapareció en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido, aunque a Severus no le importó mucho que se fuera. Comprobaron rápidamente que la situación seguía siendo favorable para ellos y esperaron a que Mulciber entrara y cerrara la ventana detrás de sí.

—¡Desmaius! —Severus le apuntó a la espalda, desde el amparo de la oscuridad y la capa de invisibilidad. Mulciber no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y cayó al suelo, siendo sujetado por Black antes de que se hiciera daño. Sería sospechoso que no recordara donde se había herido. —Átalo, Black, y déjalo contra la pared. Será más sencillo.

—Espera, que le quito la varita por si acaso. —murmuró de vuelta Black. Buscó entre sus ropas por el palo de madera y después de dejarlo en el pupitre más cercano, le levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica, mostrando su antebrazo. La Marca tenebrosa estaba allí, oscura y siniestra, con una calavera que parecía sonreírles y una serpiente jugando en su interior. —Realmente es un mortífago.

—¿A qué viene el tono de sorpresa? —inquirió Severus, su ceja alzándose en la frente. Dejó el mapa en el escritorio del profesor, comprobando de nuevo que no había moros en la costa. —De acuerdo, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Black. Avery se empezará a poner nervioso si su amigo no regresa pronto.

—Incarcero. —murmuró como única respuesta Black. Colocó al desmayado Mulciber con la espalda pegando en la pared. —¿Le damos ya la poción?

—Sí. Aparta un momento. —le echó Severus. Con una mano le cogió de la barbilla, abriéndole la boca, y con la otra vertió las gotas de veritraserum. —Listo. Hora de despertarse. —Severus miró por un momento a Black, antes de volver a repetirle. —Deja que le haga las preguntas yo.

—Vigilaré el mapa, entonces. —gruñó Black, sintiéndose excluido.

Severus lo vio alejarse de él y de su víctima. Pensó muy bien su siguiente movimiento antes de decidir qué hacer. Si Mulciber empezaba a decir toda la verdad de repente, se daría cuenta de que le habían dado poción de la verdad. No era como si Severus creyera tan habilidoso a Mulciber como para contrarrestar los efectos del suero de la verdad – se necesitaba un antídoto o una oclumancia muy buena que ni Severus, que llevaba tiempo practicando, había conseguido – pero siempre existía cierta posibilidad remota.

Su varita apuntó de nuevo a Mulciber. Severus frunció el ceño y lanzó un hechizo _confundus_ no verbal a su antiguo compañero, antes de agitar de nuevo la varita, despertándolo. Black se había encargado de poner los hechizos de seguridad necesarios a su alrededor de mientras. Mulciber abrió los ojos, desenfocados por la confusión, y miró a todos lados. Frunció el ceño al ver a Severus y Black, pero su cara se transformó por completo al verse indefenso.

—Mulciber, qué bien que volvemos a vernos. —le susurró Severus, irónico.

— Púdrete, mestizo. Tú también, traidor a la sangre. —Mulciber le escupió a la cara. Severus sintió ganas de matarlo en esos momentos, pero se limitó a limpiar la saliva de su mejilla.

—Qué poco educado. —gruñó. —¿Qué planes te traes entre manos con Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber? —preguntó. Mulciber le sonrió insanamente antes de contestar:

—Eso no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —preguntó Severus de nuevo. ¿Habría resistido los efectos del suero? No, no podía ser. Mulciber no era tan bueno.

—Juramento… Inquebrantable. —gruñó con dificultad Mulciber. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando. —¿Qué me has hecho, bastardo?

—Solo es un incentivo, nada más. —Black les miró, acercándose un poco. —Así que has hecho un juramento inquebrantable. ¿Quiénes son los demás involucrados?

—Lucius… Malfoy… y el Señor… Oscuro. —Severus se giró a mirar a Black un instante, sus cejas alzándose como único signo de sorpresa.

—Entonces eres un mortífago. —Mulciber asintió. Sus labios estaban muy pálidos de lo mucho que los apretaba. —¿El Señor Oscuro te ha encargado una misión? —de nuevo, Mulciber asintió desdeñosamente. —¿En qué consiste la misión?

—No puedo, imbécil. —se rió Mulciber. Severus hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—De acuerdo. Esa misión, ¿consiste en elaborar algo para el Señor Oscuro? ¿Algo como una poción, un hechizo o un artefacto?

—No. —Mulciber desvió la mirada. Severus le sonrió ladinamente: tenía muchos recursos, más de los que Mulciber se imaginaba. —Me las pagarás, Snape. Voy a matarte.

—¿Consiste tu misión en matar a Albus Dumbledore? —preguntó Severus después de un momento de inseguridad. Miró su reloj de pulsera, comprobando la hora. Mulciber negó de nuevo con la cabeza. —¿Consiste tu misión en propiciar la caída de Hogwarts? —Mulciber se reclinó hacia atrás. Su cara se contrajo, realmente peleando contra los influjos de la poción, y finalmente asintió.

—Te mataré lenta y dolorosamente. Me suplicarás clemencia, traidor. —le amenazó de nuevo. Severus ensanchó su sonrisa como única respuesta a sus provocaciones.

—¿Cómo va tu misión por ahora?

—Avanzando. —se las apañó Mulciber para responder vagamente la pregunta. Estaba logrando resistirse lo suficiente como para empezar a darles respuestas poco esclarecedoras. —Se te ha acabado el tiempo, Snape. No me vas a sacar nada más.

Severus ya lo sabía. De todas formas, resultaba frustrante que el efecto de la poción dejara de funcionar en Mulciber justo en esos momentos. Black, sin embargo, viendo que su interrogatorio había terminado, se abalanzó sobre Mulciber, cogiéndole de las solapas de la túnica. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de odio; no llegó a sorprender a Severus, no obstante.

—¿Qué estáis haciéndole a mi hermano?

—Nada. —respondió quedamente Mulciber. —Tu hermano está donde debe estar porque _quiere_. No le hemos obligado a nada, Black.

Black le empujó contra la pared, soltándole de golpe. Severus empujó a Black a un lado, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, y tras acribillarle con otra mirada asesina de vuelta, Black regresó a vigilar el mapa. Severus desmayó a Mulciber de nuevo, comprendiendo que no había forma de sacarle nada más. Ahora quedaba la parte más complicada: borrarle la memoria y mandarlo a su Sala Común de vuelta.

Severus inspiró hondo, concentrándose. Implantar memorias falsas podía ser engañosamente difícil. Su varita apuntó a Mulciber a la cara y finalmente, la agitó. La sensación fue extraña, como si estuviera sacando algo e introduciendo otro algo en un cajón muy pequeño; no obstante, Severus estaba seguro de que había funcionado. Su mente se encontraba bastante cansada cuando terminó, pero no iba a quejarse a Black de eso.

—¿Dónde tenía la varita? —preguntó Severus, cogiéndola de la mesa. Black se acercó, quitándole el instrumento y dejándolo en el mismo sitio en el que lo había encontrado, en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica de Mulciber. —De acuerdo, entonces…

—¿Nos ponemos la capa y le dejamos ir? —terminó Black, estirando de su túnica para levantarlo. Severus se revolvió ligeramente cuando estuvo en pie, lanzándole una mirada de malas pulgas a su compañero. —¿Seguro que no podemos vengarnos, ni un poco?

—No. Ya basta, Black. Tendrás que conformarte con esto. —le gruñó Severus.

—Aguafiestas. Métete bajo la capa. —le ordenó, estirando la prenda de ropa mágica.

Mandaron a Mulciber a su Sala Común, muy confundido. Severus miró su reloj de pulsera de nuevo, bajo la capa, mientras volvían a la Sala de Gryffindor. Black respiraba contra su nuca pesadamente, refunfuñando con amargura y bufando de vez en cuando. Severus se reprimió las ganas de hechizarle única y exclusivamente porque sabía que tenía razón en el tema de Mulciber.

Lily ya estaba en el dormitorio cuando llegaron. Lupin, Potter y ella hablaban tensamente cuando Black entró hecho una furia. Severus, detrás de él, cerró la puerta con cuidado, devolviendo la capa de invisibilidad a su dueño y dejando en la cama de Lupin el mapa, que ya tenía una portada menos ridícula que antes.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Mulciber definitivamente nos la ha jugado. —gruñó Black, pateando su cama antes de dejarse caer, ahogando un grito frustrado contra la almohada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Potter, preocupado.

—Mulciber es un mortífago. Tiene la Marca en el brazo. —estableció Severus, dejándose caer en su propia cama. —Ha hecho un juramento inquebrantable con Malfoy y el propio Señor Oscuro para no revelar nada de su misión. Lo único que sabemos es que realmente va a ser la caída de Hogwarts y de que su misión va… Avanzando.

—¿Un juramento inquebrantable? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Lily, incrédula. —He leído un poco sobre ellos, son realmente peligrosos porque romperlos puede suponer… La muerte.

—Por eso se llaman _juramentos inquebrantables_. —gruñó Severus, hastiado por la obviedad. —No pude terminar de interrogarle porque el muy cabrón empezó a resistirse.

—Esto es serio. —murmuró Lupin. —Vamos a ver a Dumbledore, mañana mismo por la mañana, antes de clases.

—Ah, ah, ah, ni se te ocurra, Lupin. —se negó rápidamente Severus. —Nos expulsarás a Black y a mí si vas a ver a Dumbledore.

—Entenderá que era necesario cuando le expliquemos la gravedad del asunto.

—De acuerdo. Que nos castigue como sea, pero tiene que saberlo. —aceptó Black.

Como los demás estaban de acuerdo en ir a ver a Dumbledore, Severus tuvo que aceptar también su castigo. Entendía realmente que debían decírselo a alguien; sobre todo porque no sabían muy bien qué pasaba con la misión de Mulciber – no habían podido terminar el interrogatorio a fin de cuentas – y eso era una verdadera arma a favor de Mulciber. No obstante, Severus seguía sintiendo que no debían decirle toda la verdad a Dumbledore: podían obviar la parte en que Black robaba del despacho de Slughorn el suero de la verdad y el cómo se lo habían administrado a Mulciber para sonsacarle la información que le presentaban.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, antes incluso del desayuno, fueron los cinco a hablar con Dumbledore. Estaban especialmente lúcidos – Severus no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en su pronta expulsión del colegio – y durante cinco largos minutos, Black y Severus estuvieron hablando de cómo habían asaltado a Mulciber la noche anterior y todo lo demás. Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore se mesó la barba y dijo:

—Tengo entendido que el señor Mulciber será uno de los pocos slytherins que se quedará estas vacaciones en el castillo. —empezó. Rebuscó entre sus papeles; al parecer tenía una copia de los alumnos que se quedaban en Hogwarts por navidades. —Mantendré un ojo sobre él, si lo que me habéis dicho es cierto. En estos momentos debéis entender que me preocupa más esta supuesta misión que se le ha encomendado que atraparlo; otro mortífago podría continuar donde él lo ha dejado si lo acuso ahora.

—Entonces, ¿no va a – ? —preguntó Potter con cara de idiota.

—No, no voy a llamar a los aurores todavía. —admitió Dumbledore. —No hasta que sepa lo que pretende, señor Potter. De mientras, les sugiero que se mantengan alejados del señor Mulciber; _no_ , —se contradijo a sí mismo — les _ordeno_ que se mantengan alejados de él. Todos ustedes y aquellos que estén colaborando en sus… Planes. —Dumbledore agitó la mano. Potter asintió en nombre del grupo. Captaban la idea, sí. —Después de navidades, señores Black y Snape, acudirán a mi despacho para discutir su castigo por el uso ilegal de pociones reguladas por el ministerio de magia.

—Sí, señor. —murmuraron a la vez los aludidos.

—Pero señor director, Mulciber es un mortífago. —volvió Lily a la carga. —Sirius y Severus vieron el tatuaje en su brazo. Realmente, debería apresarlo ya. ¡Podría matar a alguien! —exclamó.

—Señorita Evans, le aconsejo que se calme. Lo mismo va para todos ustedes. —los ojos azules del anciano director pasaron por el grupo. —Mulciber no es una amenaza. Vamos a observarlo controladamente hasta descubrir su misión y después llamaré a los aurores para que se lo lleven. Y ahora, márchense a desayunar y a sus clases.

Severus salió con un mal presentimiento del despacho del director. Parecía como si Dumbledore lo estuviera subestimando. Seguramente, pensó, sería así, pues Mulciber era un crío a sus ojos. No le habían dicho nada de todo lo que ya había hecho y de lo que era capaz, y Severus pensó que quizás sí deberían haberle puesto sobre aviso. Lily se marchó rápidamente, su mirada fuego puro, seguramente porque Dumbledore la había tratado como una niña pequeña haciendo un escándalo por algo tan nimio como un grano de sal.

Le sorprendió que Dumbledore no comentara nada más acerca de todas las normas del colegio que habían roto; sin embargo, Severus recordó entonces que estaba en el grupo favorito de gryffindors de Dumbledore. A ellos no les expulsaría, ni aunque hicieran algo como usar veritraserum en otro estudiante. Aquello resultaba decepcionante, incluso cuando él mismo recibía el trato de favor.

Los demás también estaban algo decepcionados. Black estuvo todo el día irascible, de mal humor, y por la noche se fue a dormir pronto. Lupin parecía cansado y resignado, y en cuanto volvieron de sus clases se fue directamente a terminar los preparativos para el viaje que tenían que hacer en el tren. Lily y Potter estuvieron un rato de más en la Sala Común, cuchicheando mientras Potter trataba de animar un poco a Lily, que realmente estaba desanimada.

Y cuando la noche llegó y todos se marcharon a dormir, Severus, que había decidido que la Sala Común de Gryffindor era mucho más acogedora cuando no había nadie, tomó su libro de Encantamientos y bajó a descansar. Potter se le unió después de un rato – lo que le costó ducharse, creía Severus, pues lo había dejado en el baño con el agua corriendo. Tenía una expresión cansada en el rostro.

—Pensaba que decirle a Dumbledore nuestro hallazgo no me dejaría con esta sensación de… Suciedad. —gruñó, tirándose en el sofá de al lado. Severus levantó la mirada de su libro.

—¿Qué esperabas exactamente?

—Bueno, para empezar que nos diera la enhorabuena por haber descubierto a Mulciber, aunque nuestros métodos no han sido muy ortodoxos. Y luego, que detuviera a ese canalla inmediatamente. —se quejó.

—Si tengo que serte sincero, Potter, me molesta que nos haya ninguneado de esa manera.

—¿Ninguneado? ¡Ninguneado, esa es la palabra! —Potter se incorporó un poco. —Ni siquiera me dio la sensación de que nos creyera. —continuó quejándose. Después de un momento de reflexión, Potter terminó diciendo —La verdad, Dumbledore nunca se había portado así con nosotros. —Severus alzó una ceja y Potter elaboró —Frío, incrédulo, como si estuviera resentido con nosotros.

—Mmmm, me temo que eso es culpa mía.

—¿Estás diciendo que Dumbledore se portó raro con nosotros porque tú estabas delante?

—No exactamente. No se puede decir que lo que hicimos Black y yo sea realmente valiente o justo, más bien lo contrario. _El fin justifica los medios_ , ya sabes, el dicho muggle. A Dumbledore no le gustan los slytherins por eso mismo, porque a veces hacemos cosas crueles para obtener beneficio. Que vosotros, los perfectos gryffindors, hayáis caído tan bajo como para seguir un plan que, _obviamente_ , he elaborado yo, es una trágica decepción para él.

—No creo que Dumbledore sea… Ya sabes, tan así.

—A Dumbledore no le importan los slytherins. Eres un slytherin, eres automáticamente malvado, un mago oscuro. —suspiró Severus. —Ni siquiera le importó cuando Mulciber estuvo a punto de matarme; si hubieras sido tú, Potter, Dumbledore habría movido cielo y tierra para impartir justicia.

—Quizás estaba muy ocupado entonces.

—Quizás no. Es su trabajo dirigir este castillo, por Merlín.

—Entiendo tu punto, sí. Me cabreó bastante que Slughorn se creyera a pies juntillas todo lo que Mulciber le decía.

Severus hizo un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta, casi concordando con Potter. El muchacho de gafas se estiró, incorporándose finalmente, y se marchó al dormitorio después de desearle buenas noches. Era raro para Severus que le desearan buenas noches, aún cuando Potter llevaba haciéndolo desde que empezaran a dormir en el mismo dormitorio en Gryffindor, el curso anterior. Severus todavía se quedó un rato más, hasta que en la chimenea solo quedaban ascuas frías de las llamas vigorosas que había habido al principio de la noche.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Por fin llegó el momento de embarcar en el tren de vuelta a casa por las vacaciones de navidad. Aquel fue un auténtico alivio para el grupo, pues ver la cara de Mulciber todavía por Hogwarts, ahora que sabían lo que era y lo que estaba haciendo, les ponía enfermos. No volvieron a hablar del slytherin, ni siquiera entre ellos, y Lily suspendió su vigilancia constante de los rumores que provenían de su Casa.

Por suerte, Severus había hecho bien su trabajo. Con discreción, Severus observó al día siguiente cómo se comportaba Mulciber, y sonrió al ver que seguía igual que el día anterior. No se había enterado de nada y eso estaba genial porque podría haber mandado todo su plan al garete. Black no se sintió tan contento con ello; al ser un gryffindor idealista, el solo ver a Mulciber paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts le producía malestar.

Independientemente de su sentir, los cuatro chicos y la chica se subieron al tren, y este se fue a recorrer la campiña inglesa hasta la estación de destino, King's Cross, dejando a Mulciber y a Hogwarts detrás. Los señores Potter fueron a recogerlos a todos a la estación, felices de tener a tanta gente en su casa para navidades, aunque durante las festividades no hicieron nada especial.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, después de Año Nuevo, Mulciber seguía pululando por los pasillos, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Dumbledore parecía no querer hacer nada con el mortífago que tenía entre sus muros y aquello realmente enervaba a Potter, que no paraba de gruñir cada vez que veía a Mulciber, aunque el slytherin no se enteraba de nada.

Pronto tuvieron razones para dejar de lado su rencor y resentimiento. Los exámenes de séptimo curso, los E.X.T.A.S.I.s, se celebrarían relativamente pronto y todavía no habían empezado a estudiar en serio. Las sesiones en la biblioteca se redoblaron y Mulciber, por ese tiempo, se mantuvo alejado de sus ocupadas mentes.

Los exámenes fueron difíciles y tediosos, pero sobre todo, condensados. Tenían siete cursos de materia de los que examinarse por cada asignatura, así que los exámenes teóricos eran largos, de más de tres horas cada uno. Por la mañana hacían los exámenes teóricos y por la tarde los prácticos, que también eran abrumadoramente largos. Tan largos eran que incluso había materias en las que tardaban casi una hora por alumno en examinarse, como Pociones, donde tenían que hacer tres brebajes a la vez y uno de ellos tenía tantos tiempos de reposo que no se podía tardar menos de una hora en hacerlo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron examinándose, las clases de séptimo se suspendieron. Los examinadores, que eran distintos para cada asignatura, se quedaron a comer y cenar esos días en el colegio, ya que había retrasos en los exámenes prácticos y a veces terminaban muy tarde, pero nunca más tarde que la una de la mañana, que era cuando terminaba el examen de Astronomía, según Lily les había contado entre suspiros.

Para cuando terminaron los exámenes, Severus pensaba que habían envejecido unos cuantos años de golpe. Las ojeras que tenían en la cara eran profundas y oscuras; su piel estaba pálida, casi de un tono enfermizo; y sus ojos denotaban tal cansancio que Severus tenía miedo de quedarse dormido de pie, de camino a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Lupin incluso pasó esa noche en la enfermería, pues como su salud era delicada – debido a su condición de licántropo – los exámenes le habían hecho una mella más profunda.

Ni siquiera Mulciber, que tan altanero parecía siempre, tenía ganas de pavonearse por el Gran Comedor esa noche. Los examinadores de Herbología, su última asignatura, se despedían de Dumbledore y el resto de profesores como si fueran viejos amigos en la entrada del castillo. Severus no prestó atención a ninguno de lo cansado que estaba por esos exámenes tan terribles.

Una semana más tarde, sin embargo, Mulciber recobró su chulería. Potter fue a hablar con Dumbledore una vez más, pidiéndole por favor que detuviera a Mulciber y terminara con esa locura, pero el director lo desestimó, diciendo que en realidad no veía ningún indicio de que estuviera haciendo nada sospechoso; de hecho, ni siquiera tenía claro si realmente era un mortífago o no.

—¿Cómo puede ser que Dumbledore no nos crea? —gruñó Potter esa noche en el dormitorio. —¡Es tan injusto!

—Quizás deberíamos exponerlo nosotros mismos, aunque Dumbledore sabe cómo obtuvimos la información, así que… Sería arriesgado. —propuso Black. —Pero no me importa si cazamos a Mulciber y le paramos los pies.

—Dumbledore incompetente. —canturreó Severus, solo por hacerlos enfadar, desde su cama de doseles rojos. Le frustraba tanto como a los merodeadores que Dumbledore no les hiciera caso, pero en realidad se lo había visto venir y tampoco era la primera vez que le ignoraban de esas maneras.

—No ayudas, Snape. —gruñó Lupin, incorporándose un poco para lanzarle una mirada afilada. Severus sonrió ladinamente como única contestación.

—No pretendía. Así muere la confianza que Albus Dumbledore había depositado en vosotros, con miradas frías y comentarios vagos. —dramatizó, pues Black aún no parecía suficientemente cabreado.

—¡Joder! —gritó a pleno pulmón el chucho, levantándose de un salto y pateando el suelo. Severus le miró con la satisfacción escrita en la cara: era _tan_ fácil hacer enfadar a Black…

—Severus. —dijo con voz baja Potter, avisándole. Severus levantó las cejas, pero dejó pasar la oportunidad de volver a molestarlos. Era raro sentirse tan animado como para, de hecho, tener ganas de molestar a los gryffindors, así que Severus realmente atesoraba esas ocasiones. —Estamos suponiendo que Dumbledore le ha echado un ojo a Mulciber, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que nos dijo. Pero no creo que Mulciber pueda escaquearse del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. —aceptó Lupin.

—¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! No me digas que Dumbledore ni siquiera se ha molestado en comprobar nuestras palabras. —gruñó Black, paseando por la habitación circular con pasos furiosos.

—Quizás sí lo vigiló, solo que Mulciber se comportó como un angelito mientras Dumbledore miraba, y cuando consiguió convencerle de que no hacía nada malo y no era necesario seguir vigilándolo, volvió a sus planes. —propuso Potter.

—No es mala idea, de hecho. —afirmó Severus.

—Ya pero ¿Mulciber tiene la sesera necesaria para pensar en un plan así?

—Oh, definitivamente. —Severus movió sus dedos largos y huesudos frente a ellos. —A los slytherins nos encantan los planes malvados y retorcidos.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso.

—En serio, Black. Pensamos mucho las cosas, así que hay veces en que nuestros planes no tienen el más mínimo sentido de tantas vueltas que les hemos dado.

—¿Oh? —Potter se incorporó, curioso. —¿Y cómo es que no sabemos nada de esto?

—Porque somos slytherins, Potter. Hablamos con otros slytherins para saber si se nos ha ido la cabeza demasiado antes de llevar un plan a la práctica.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que erais serpientes de lenguas bífidas esperando a tirarle vuestro veneno a otros.

—Todas las serpientes tienen la lengua bífida, así que eso es redundante. —apostilló Severus. —Y no, normalmente no. Tan solo es cuestión de decidir si tu plan le interesa a otro o no antes de contárselo, porque como le interese siempre está el riesgo de que te copie la idea.

—Mmm, tiene sentido. Volviendo a Dumbledore, ¿qué hacemos?

—¿Nada? —preguntó más que afirmó Lupin, que había estado callado hasta entonces. —Quiero decir –

Ruidos en la Sala Común los sacaron de su conversación. Una voz mullida y amortiguada por las paredes resonaba, diciendo cosas inteligibles. Lupin se levantó de su cama, su cara fruncida en una mueca de preocupación, y sacó la cabeza al pasillo. Severus le escuchó hablar con alguien desde ahí, aunque no entendía nada.

—Sala Común, ya. McGonagall está avisando de que nadie debe salir de sus salas. —les resumió.

Saltaron de la cama rápidamente y siguieron el reguero de alumnos hasta la Sala Común. La voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchaba alta y clara allí, repitiendo una y otra vez, cada vez con voz más baja y arrastrada – efectos del hechizo, pensó Severus – que no debían salir de sus Salas Comunes bajo ningún concepto. En ningún momento dio cualquier otra explicación, aunque en la cabeza de Severus retumbaba la palabra mortífagos.

—¿Mulciber lo habrá conseguido? —le preguntó Black al lado. Lupin se mantenía a un brazo de distancia de ellos, intentando calmar a unos alumnos de primero o segundo curso. Potter se abrió camino entre la multitud, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Ni idea, pero parece bastante fácil concluir que sí. —Potter se subió a una mesa y alzó los brazos, llamando a todos a atenderle.

—A ver, por favor. Tenemos que permanecer tranquilos ahora, ¿vale? Podría haber mortífagos ahí fuera. —les avisó. —Así que todos alerta, los más pequeños detrás y los más mayores delante, y todos con las varitas en la mano por si acaso. Más vale ser precavidos que tener que lamentarlo después.

Potter se bajó de la mesa mientras los más pequeños, ansiosos por cumplir esas órdenes, movían a los más mayores adelante y se quedaban atrás, agazapados y con la varita cogida muy fuertemente en la mano. Severus se vio empujado hacia el principio de esa formación rudimentaria, con Black a su lado. Lupin estaba un poco más atrás, organizando a los cursos intermedios con Lily. Potter se situó a su lado con una sonrisa ladina. A Severus se le había ido el buen humor de un plumazo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan brillante ahora? —le gruñó Severus a Potter.

—Deberíamos esperar. De momento no ha sucedido nada, ¿no? Quizás Mulciber ha fallado.

—¡Mortífagos! —gritó una chica de tercero, subida a una mesa. Podía ver por la ventana qué estaba sucediendo. La Sala Común se quedó en silencio, todos atentos a las palabras de la muchacha. —Hay mortífagos en las puertas del colegio, parece que esperan algo porque no se mueven. Y hay… Hay alguien… Alguien los comanda, un tipo que hace que todos se aparten a su paso.

—Voldemort. —murmuró Black con una mueca de disgusto. Severus le dio un codazo, forzándolo a callarse. Lo último que quería era que todos se pusieran a gritar de pánico.

—Dumbledore y los profesores están en las puertas también. Parece que van a enfrentarse… —continuó la chica.

Y de repente, todo estalló en el castillo. Las protecciones que Severus nunca había sentido cayeron estrepitosamente y el castillo se sacudió en sus cimientos. Todos se cayeron al suelo, no tanto por el ligero temblor como por la impresión. Parecían haberlos comprimido por un momento, pensó Severus recobrando el aliento. Potter se levantó raudo y salió corriendo por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda, al grito de:

—¡Hay que defender Hogwarts!

El caos estalló en ese momento. Gente corría de un lado a otro, unos intentando salir del castillo de cualquier forma posible, otros buscando refugio en sus habitaciones y unos últimos corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo a pelear. Black le agarró de la túnica y se lo llevó entre el gentío, saliendo de la Sala Común. Lupin se agarró a su mano, siguiéndolos, y Lily les adelantó por el otro lado, apartando a unos alumnos que se habían quedado inmóviles. Ella podía llegar a dar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

—Ni se te ocurra. ¡Black! No, ni de coña. —se negó Severus, tratando de desembarazarse.

—¿Qué? Pero James ha ido. No puedes abandonarnos ahora.

—¡Mira, esto es un suicidio! No podemos ir a las puertas del colegio. —determinó Severus. Giraron de forma seca y llegaron a las escaleras. —Hay que encontrar una forma de largarse de aquí.

—Después de encontrar a James. —lo desestimó Black.

—¡Me matarán! ¿Qué no entiendes de eso? Malfoy y Mulciber quieren mi cabeza.

—Nos matarán a todos de todas formas, Snape. —intentó convencerle Lupin.

—Ya, y cuando os maten a vosotros yo estaré bien lejos.

—¡Deja de ser tan insensible! —se quejó Lily. Lupin le soltó la mano, llegando por fin a colocarse a la misma altura que ellos. —Si tanto te importa, ve pensando una manera de escapar para cuando consigamos rescatar a James.

Severus iba a protestar cuando Potter apareció, por fin. Bajaba también las escaleras, saltándolas de dos en dos, y ya iba dos pisos por delante de ellos. Lily le gritó que volviera y Black gruñó muy fuerte mientras le soltaba y empezaba a saltar escaleras para ir más rápido. Severus les siguió, pues Lupin se encargó de coger el testigo que Black había soltado y le siguió arrastrando con una velocidad considerablemente más lenta. Severus se soltó por fin a pocos pasos del final de la escalera principal.

Se quedaron parados. Había más alumnos allí, hufflepuffs, algún ravenclaw despistado y unos gemelos de slytherin. Los gryffindors llegaban entonces, pasando por la diestra de Severus con rapidez. Frente a ellos, sin embargo, la escena no podía ser más terrorífica. Dumbledore, con su túnica morada, les daba la espalda, viéndose como un antiguo guerrero más que como el venerable anciano que siempre encarnaba. La profesora McGonagall trataba de hacer volver a los alumnos a los dormitorios, con ayuda de Flitwick. Slughorn ni siquiera estaba allí, seguramente habría sido el primero en marcharse – infeliz, gruñó Severus.

Lo peor, sin embargo, estaba fuera del colegio. Un mar de túnicas negras y máscaras blancas se extendía por los terrenos del colegio. Los mortífagos estaban allí, en Hogwarts, listos para pelear hasta la victoria o la muerte. El Señor Oscuro estaba a la cabeza, su varita en alto y una expresión de burla en su brutal cara blanca y cerosa. Sus ojos carmesíes brillaban con fuerza, augurando un enorme dolor y sufrimiento para aquel que se atreviera a mirarlo.

Por un momento, el gran mago oscuro desfijó sus ojos de Dumbledore. Miró a su alrededor, a las caras pálidas de los estudiantes y profesores, y por un mísero instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de Severus, descartándola como una más en el montón de caras que le miraban. A Severus no le produjo tanta indiferencia: su sola mirada bastaba para aterrarle y dejarlo clavado al suelo, sintiendo sudores fríos en la nuca.

—Este es tu final. ¿Algunas últimas palabras? —la voz fría y desdeñosa del Señor Oscuro retumbó en las paredes de piedra del colegio. Todos tenían las varitas en la mano, se fijó Severus mirando a su alrededor.

—Tom –

Las palabras que el director iba a decir se quedaron en el aire. En realidad al Señor Oscuro poco le importaba lo que Dumbledore fuera a decir. Su varita se agitó en el aire, comenzando el gran duelo de magos. Todos se movieron a la vez entonces: algunos alumnos corrieron escaleras arriba, abandonando el patio; otros cargaron hacia los mortífagos, como los profesores. Severus se adelantó, cogiendo a Lily del cuello de la camisa de su pijama y estirando de ella para que se marcharan.

Lily protestó por su rudeza y su falta de educación; a Severus no le importó en absoluto, porque sabía que si ella se iba, Potter y sus amigos la seguirían. Lily consiguió zafarse de su agarre cuando ya casi habían subido el primer tramo de las escaleras. Podían ver el espectacular duelo de Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro desde ahí. Potter apareció rápidamente, lanzando hechizos a los mortífagos que intentaban entrar, detrás del propio Voldemort.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó Severus por encima de los aullidos y el ruido. Black y Lupin llegaron en ese momento, reuniéndose en lo alto de la escalera y protegiéndoles de algún hechizo desviado.

—¡No, tenemos que pelear! —le rebatió Potter. Lily miró a su espalda, donde los mortífagos peleaban, ganando terreno.

—James. —dijo únicamente. Su cara decía el resto: era hora de irse. No podían quedarse ahí, o Lily moriría por ser hija de muggles.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —aceptó finalmente. Lupin le palmeó el hombro, sabiendo que aquella no era una decisión fácil.

Saltaron un par de escalones más cuando el Señor Oscuro obtuvo su victoria en la batalla. Con un espeluznante grito, todos se giraron a mirar el duelo y sus duelistas. La maldición asesina golpeó a Dumbledore como si fuera a cámara lenta, su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás, desmadejado, mientras su columna se arqueaba en el aire. Después, cayó al suelo y solo se escuchó el repiqueteo de su varita contra el piso frío. Dumbledore había muerto.

Severus cogió a Potter del cuello de la camisa, estirando de él para que continuara andando. Aquello era malo. Todos huían en desbandada, asustados realmente por el Señor Oscuro, que alzó sus brazos, dando el beneplácito a sus mortífagos para que tomaran Hogwarts. Los pobres diablos que peleaban en el patio fueron sobrepasados con rapidez, incluso los profesores, pero Severus no llegó a ver tanto. Sus pies iban tan rápido como podían subiendo las escaleras mientras su mente, a una velocidad superior incluso, pensaba en qué hacer.

Lily lloraba a sus espaldas. Lupin lloraba a sus espaldas también. Potter estaba increíblemente silencioso, siguiéndole el paso. Black no dejaba de jurar y decir soeces; así de frustrado estaba. Severus miró hacia arriba: otros alumnos también se afanaban en huir de la entrada del colegio, aunque tampoco parecían tener mucha idea de cómo escapar de ahí.

—Se ruega a todos los alumnos y al personal del colegio que acuda inmediatamente al Gran Comedor. —resonó por el castillo la voz de McGonagall, seca y tirante, pero sobre todo sobrecogida por el dolor. La batalla en el patio había terminado.

Severus miró hacia abajo un momento. Los mortífagos comenzaban a subir las escaleras, desmayando e incapacitando a los alumnos que se encontraban a su paso. Un hechizo pasó rozando su oreja y Severus miró el origen de dicha maldición: podía distinguir los ojos grises de Malfoy desde su posición, pues no estaba tan lejos. Potter le adelantó, entendiendo también quien era el que estaba debajo de la máscara.

Perdieron de vista a Malfoy y sus compañeros cuando Lily, en un arranque de ira y desesperación, destrozó la escalera móvil tras ella. Las túnicas negras revolotearon en el aire y uno de ellos cayó al vacío, sorprendido por el repentino cambio. Entraron por el pasillo del séptimo piso, volviendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aunque Severus no sabía qué conseguiría con eso.

—Tenemos que ir al despacho del director. —determinó Severus finalmente. —Cogemos polvos flú y nos marchamos por su chimenea antes de que la sellen.

Corrieron por el pasillo, su objetivo un poco más lejos que antes. Una maldición golpeó a Lupin en el centro de la espalda, mandándolo contra la pared de cabeza. Cayó al suelo, desmadejado y noqueado. Severus se giró, conjurando un encantamiento escudo por si acaso; no se equivocó, un segundo hechizo rebotó en el escudo y dejó una marca negra en la pared.

—Mulciber. —murmuró Severus, viendo a su atacante. El chico le sonrió desagradablemente. Potter y Black cogieron a Lupin por los brazos a sus espaldas. Lily lanzó una maldición contra Mulciber, antes de empezar a retroceder. Casi habían llegado a la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho del director.

—Snape. Eres hombre muerto. —le informó socarronamente.

Los hechizos volaron en todas direcciones. Los gritos resonaban en los pasillos; alguien estaba siendo torturado con la maldición cruciatus. La voz de McGonagall, llamándolos al Gran Comedor, volvió a retumbar en las paredes, más constreñida que antes. Realmente estaban acabando con ella, pero Severus no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso o en cómo le hacía sentirse. Sus pensamientos estaban difusos, esparcidos entre el duelo con Mulciber, la certeza muda de que Dumbledore había caído y aquel frío que le recorría la espalda cada vez que pensaba que el Señor Oscuro estaba allí, en Hogwarts.

Llegaron a la gárgola con dificultades. Se escuchaban conversaciones cercanas; alguien se aproximaba. La gárgola giró y Potter y Black se escurrieron por el pasaje con Lupin. Severus le hizo un gesto a Lily para que subiera también. Aquel combate quería terminarlo solo, pensó oscuramente. Su oportunidad llegó poco después de que Lily hubiera salido de la pelea: el encantamiento escudo de Severus hizo que el propio hechizo de Mulciber rebotara en su dirección. Mulciber hizo un complicado gesto con la varita, deshaciéndose de su maldición, y Severus le apuntó directamente al pecho y gritó:

—¡Avada kedavra!

La maldición verde impactó contra el pecho de Mulciber, produciendo un gran estallido verde que cegó a Severus por un momento. La cara de Mulciber se contrajo de antemano en una mueca de terror al ver su muerte tan cercana, y con ese gesto cayó al suelo, muerto. Severus respiró hondo, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. _Tampoco era tan malo_ , pensó. Lucius le miró desde el otro lado del pasillo, detrás de Mulciber, con la varita levantada pero clavado en su sitio.

La túnica de Severus revoloteó cuando se giró y subió las escaleras de caracol hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Potter, Black y Lupin se metieron en la chimenea con polvos flú y las llamas los engulleron. Lily tenía el saco en la mano y el escritorio de caoba estaba revuelto, con papeles y pergaminos en el suelo. Un poco de tinta escurría por una esquina de la mesa, manchando el suelo.

—¡Mansión Potter! —gritó Severus, cogiendo a Lily rápidamente y metiéndose con ella en la chimenea.

Las llamas los engulleron, cegándolos de nuevo. Lo último que Severus vio de Hogwarts fue la túnica negra de Malfoy entrando en el despacho del director, varita en mano. El aviso de McGonagall todavía retumbaba en sus oídos cuando el silencio acogedor de la mansión Potter le recibió.


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

El silencio no duró mucho. Los señores Potter aparecieron por el salón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con sus ropas de noche todavía puestas. Lily rompió a llorar ruidosamente, abrazando a un Lupin también lloroso. Black se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea, derrumbándose en cuestión de segundos mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara: estaba preocupado por Regulus, decía cada movimiento que hacía su cuerpo. Potter se abrazó a sus padres, muy pálido, casi en shock.

Severus no se encontraba mucho mejor. Dumbledore estaba muerto. Mulciber estaba muerto. Aquello era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Guardó la varita en la manga de su túnica, su mano temblando por la impresión. _Había matado a Mulciber_. Aquello era realmente horrible, pensó Severus tratando de no ponerse histérico. Sin Dumbledore, no habría resistencia al Señor Oscuro y este esparciría su nuevo régimen con rapidez. No era muy difícil imaginar la hecatombe.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Hogwarts ha caído. —murmuró Potter. Se quitó las gafas, pasándose una mano por la cara. —Voldemort y sus mortífagos han aparecido en la puerta del colegio, las protecciones han caído y Voldemort y Dumbledore se han batido en duelo… Dumbledore está muerto, mamá. —terminó su pequeño resumen de la situación.

—Espera, ¿cómo han podido caer las protecciones? Es magia antigua, su creación se remonta a la época de los fundadores. —el señor Potter empezó a pasear de un lado a otro.

—Mulciber, un compañero, lleva todo el curso tramando cómo tirarlas abajo. A pedido expreso de Voldemort. Es uno de sus mortífagos. —explicó Potter. Severus se vio en la necesidad de corregirle:

— _Era_ uno de sus mortífagos. —todos le miraron.

Severus bajó la mirada al suelo, no queriendo toparse con el desprecio de los demás, con su rechazo. No podía poner cara afligida porque no se sentía afligido por esa pérdida, por haberlo matado. No se arrepentía de haberle lanzado la maldición asesina, aunque estaba realmente impresionado por la sensación que le había producido el hechizo. La sensación de quitar una vida en el campo de batalla… Era algo que le comprimía el pecho antes de estallar con latidos erráticos.

—¿Lo has matado? —preguntó finalmente Black desde el suelo. El señor Potter les cortó:

—Da igual lo que haya pasado. Ahora mismo tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer. Los mortífagos podrían aparecer en la puerta de nuestra casa en cualquier momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —afirmó Potter hijo, quitando la atención de Severus. El slytherin le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, que le fue correspondida con una mirada profunda y extraña. —Deberíamos preparar un plan de contingencia, por si acaso.

—Tu padre y yo lo trazaremos. Vosotros, por el momento, id a descansar. —les dijo la señora Potter.

Se movieron como autómatas. Todos sabían dónde estaba todo y dónde dormirían, pues habían pasado las navidades allí, así que no eran necesarias más palabras. Potter actuó como anfitrión por primera vez, dándoles a todos ropa limpia para cambiarse, aunque fuera solo para pasar la noche. Ninguno quería hablar, ni de esa noche, ni del ataque, ni de ningún tema ridículo. Tan solo querían silencio.

Uno a uno, todos fueron pasando por el baño para refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando el turno le llegó a Severus, aprovechó el momento de soledad en el baño para soltar todo el estrés acumulado. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Se pasó las manos por la cara, mojándosela una y otra vez, intentando refrescar no su cuerpo, sino su mente. No iba a poder dormir esa noche, predijo Severus con bastante acierto.

¿Qué iba a ser de ellos ahora? Severus sabía que el Señor Oscuro tomaría el ministerio de magia y lo reclamaría para sí, estableciendo toda su política de pureza de sangre. Ni siquiera quería pensar en todos los hijos de muggles que iban a ser condenados por tonterías – ya tenía suficiente consigo mismo. Sería tratado como un traidor al régimen seguramente. Había matado a Mulciber, el leal mortífago que había conseguido la caída de Dumbledore y Hogwarts.

Tendría que marcharse, exiliarse, pensó Severus, para poder vivir con cierta tranquilidad (aunque tampoco tanta, pues los mortífagos podían hacerle una ocasional visita inesperada). Se desvistió y se puso la muda de ropa que Potter le había dado. Su mente voló hacia los gryffindors que se mantenían leales a su lado: ¿y ellos? ¿qué iban a hacer? Se quedarían y pelearían, como si Severus no lo supiera ya, porque era lo correcto. Realmente no quería verlos morir tontamente.

Esa noche apenas durmieron. Potter y Lily descansaron en el sofá, arropados el uno con el otro. Black y Lupin se fueron a la cama después de mucho rato sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, donde los señores Potter ultimaban los detalles del plan de contingencia. Severus, también en la mesa, se quedó allí, escuchándolos sin prestar atención la mayor parte del tiempo. Era complicado concentrarse cuando las imágenes de Mulciber muriendo bajo su varita no se iban de su mente. _No_ , no tenía remordimientos, volvió a asegurarse Severus.

Los señores Potter fueron a despertar a Black y Lupin al amanecer y los trajeron al salón. Potter y Lily se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá al final, así que los señores Potter también los despertaron a ellos. Hicieron el desayuno entre todos, con profundas ojeras y unas expresiones angustiadas en los rostros, y después de tomar un poco de café, la señora Potter comenzó a explicarles el plan.

—Hemos preparado una lista de cosas que necesitamos que llevéis siempre encima. —ella cogió la lista y se la mostró. —Incluye una tienda de campaña extensible para todos nosotros, calderos, sartenes, mudas de ropa… Todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir ahí fuera.

—Si los mortífagos llegaran a llamar a nuestra puerta, chicos, cogeréis este traslador y os marcharéis. —el señor Potter dejó un guardapelo bien cerrado encima de la mesa. —James, quiero que lo lleves siempre encima, por si acaso. No os preocupéis por nosotros, tenemos nuestros propios medios para desaparecer. —continuó el señor Potter al ver a su hijo queriendo protestar.

Severus deseó no tener que usar ese traslador nunca, pero sabía que lo usarían. Potter pareció cuajarse un momento, antes de armarse de coraje y ponérselo al cuello. Después fueron a por todas las cosas que había en la lista, así como algo para transportar todo eso. Recorrieron la casa de arriba abajo, llegando a hurgar en el sótano y en la buhardilla, donde Severus jamás había estado. Descubrió entonces el laboratorio de pociones del señor Potter (sabía que había inventado la poción alisadora que había catapultado su capital) y por un momento pensó en decir algo, pero la situación era demasiado tensa como para que no le lincharan si se perdía en trivialidades – a los ojos de los demás, no en los de Severus.

Por la tarde reforzaron la seguridad en la casa poniendo más y más protecciones. Solo cuando ya era de noche y estaban exhaustos, Severus paró a leer el Profeta. La noticia del día estaba bien clara: la muerte de Dumbledore ocupaba toda la portada. No se decía nada de quien lo había asesinado; más bien se hablaba de muerte en vez de asesinato. Black se quejó por la desinformación del Profeta, pero Severus veía más allá: ellos también estaban comprados por mortífagos.

Se fueron a la cama pronto esa noche. Lily y Lupin estaban algo preocupados por sus respectivas familias; Black gruñía y se desentendía de eso, pero estaba claro que se preocupaba por su hermano – y sorprendentemente, por su prima Andrómeda, que recientemente se había casado con un hijo de muggles y había sido, por supuesto, desheredada.

Black se fue a dormir en la misma habitación que Lupin, y Lily se marchó a la soledad de su cuarto – era la única chica del grupo y los señores Potter no consentían que durmiera en la misma habitación que un varón. Severus se tumbó con fuerza en su cama, sintiéndose derrotado, y se cubrió con las mantas. Potter tardó un rato más en llegar, acariciando el guardapelo con la cara constreñida. Se tumbó y, cuando Severus pensó que se había dormido, le habló:

—Así que… ¿Mataste a Mulciber o no, Severus?

—Sí, lo maté. —aceptó Severus. Potter le miró con ligera sorpresa, pero en seguida giró los ojos al techo.

—¿Y cómo se sintió?

—Bien. Sin remordimientos. —se sinceró. Potter inspiró con fuerza, dejando sus gafas en la mesilla.

—Qué suerte. Yo solo puedo pensar en que no deberíamos haber huido. Me siento… Sucio de solo pensar en lo cobardes que hemos sido.

—Vive hoy para luchar mañana. —dijo únicamente Severus. De repente, la respiración de Potter se desestabilizó y comenzó a llorar muy bajito. Severus le miró de soslayo antes de volver la vista al techo de nuevo.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró contra la almohada Potter. —No creo que tenga la fuerza para… Para seguir adelante. No dejo de pensar en – en mis padres, en mis amigos, en el colegio…

—No pienses en eso. —le devolvió el susurro Severus.

—Maldita sea. —repitió Potter. —Maldita sea, maldita sea. —enterró la cara en su almohada, que amortiguó un gruñido. —No puedo dejar de pensar en Mulciber, en que le descubrimos y no hicimos nada. Todo esto es por nuestra culpa, Severus.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí lo es y lo sabes. Por más que Dumbledore hubiera tratado de pararnos, deberíamos haber seguido adelante, haberlo expuesto y haber hecho que los aurores le arrestaran. Nada de esto habría pasado si Mulciber hubiera sido arrestado.

— _Eso_ es el pasado. No lo sabes con certeza. Otro habría tomado su lugar y habría terminado sucediendo lo mismo. Quizás un poco más tarde, quizás un poco más pronto.

—Dumbledore está muerto. Nosotros podríamos haberlo evitado. —estableció Potter.

—James. —le llamó repentinamente Severus. Sabía que era la única forma de que le escuchara de lo aturullado que estaba en esa espiral de culpa. —El pasado es el pasado. No podemos cambiarlo, pero podemos trabajar para hacer un futuro mejor. —Severus trató de no poner mala cara ante tales cursilerías, pero a Potter le encantaban esas frases filosóficas acerca del amor y la amistad. A Severus no se le antojó tampoco tan cursi en ese momento.

—Es cierto, Severus. —Potter se sonó la nariz ruidosamente y se secó las lágrimas. Luego, mucho más calmado, continuó. —Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la desesperación.

—No es nada. —le gruñó de vuelta. —Tan solo no hagas esto delante de los demás. No creo que puedan asimilarlo tan fácil.

—Mmm, es cierto. Remus se pondría a llorar si empiezo a decir esas cosas. —le dio la razón Potter. Su voz se escuchaba bajita y perezosa. Por esa noche, no volvieron a hablar.

Al día siguiente se despertaron con malas noticias. El Profeta traía nuevos ataques a barrios muggles, entre ellos el barrio donde vivía la familia de Lily. Su casa ardiente compartía portada con otras casas de otros sitios. Dentro, había un recuento de todos los muggles muertos esa noche. Lily fue incapaz de buscar a sus padres o a su hermana en el listado, tal era su impresión. Black terminó recogiendo el Profeta y haciendo ese trabajo sucio mientras Potter mecía a Lily en sus brazos. Los señores Potter se mantenían a un lado, silenciosos pero preparados para recoger en sus brazos a Lily en cualquier momento.

Cuando Black confirmó sus nombres, el cielo se le cayó a Lily encima. Se desembarazó de Potter de forma brusca y fue a abrazar a sus padres. Severus desvió la mirada, incómodo: ella se agarraba a la pareja de adorables ancianos con tanta fuerza porque les recordaba a sus padres. Los señores Potter entendían a la perfección lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Lily mientras ella susurraba disculpas. Potter se sentó a un lado, tratando de conservar el buen talante a pesar de que parecía a punto de gritar de desesperación. Lupin se agarró la cabeza con las manos y finalmente dejó la sala, incapaz de seguir escuchando a Lily llorar.

Después, Lily se despegó de los señores Potter. Se secó las lágrimas de la cara, viéndose hinchada y con los ojos muy rojos, y se sentó al lado de Severus. Él no era bueno reconfortando y se sentía muy incómodo en esas situaciones, pero de todos los presentes era el único que había conocido a los padres de Lily y a su odiosa hermana Petunia. Le acercó una taza de café y le pasó un brazo por el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero no hizo nada más. Lily se conformó con apretarse a su lado, taza de café entre las manos, y permanecer muy quieta allí.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

El ánimo en la casa de los Potter fue lúgubre los días siguientes. El mundo mágico no tardó mucho tiempo en caer en las garras del Señor Oscuro que, como Severus había pensado, se movía sigilosamente entre las sombras, moviendo los hilos y poniendo a sus títeres donde quería. Hubo cambio de todo el gabinete ministerial y al día siguiente, la ex ministra Bagnold había muerto.

Las noticias lúgubres se sucedían una detrás de otra. Apenas llegó al conocimiento público el ataque a Hogwarts: tan solo se habló de un atentado contra el colegio en una pequeña columna del periódico, sin decir quiénes habían sido los responsables y apenas diciendo que había habido un par de bajas accidentales, alumnos todos ellos. Lo que sí salió con foto propia incluso, también en una columna corta, fue la muerte de Mulciber. Sus padres le habían escrito un pequeño pasaje en la sección de fallecimientos que Severus se molestó en leer, aunque fuera para sentirse responsable de la miseria de otros.

La señora Potter recuperó del desván una radio vieja y la añadieron a la cantidad de cosas que ya llevaban encima todo el día, en una pequeña bolsa que guardaba Potter junto al guardapelo. Aquella era una radio encantada que permitía acceder a canales secretos si se sintonizaba la frecuencia correcta y se decía la contraseña – aunque ellos no sabían de ningún canal secreto todavía. Al parecer los padres de Potter habían utilizado mucho las radios encantadas cuando Grindelwald esparcía su terror y si les habían comentado eso seguramente fuera porque pensaban que volvería a hacer falta una comunicación tan complicada como esa en momentos venideros.

No habían salido de la casa desde que llegaran, asustados, de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera los señores Potter habían salido más allá de los límites de la parcela. Tampoco hacía mucha falta, realmente, pues era más peligroso estar ahí fuera que dentro de la casa. El ánimo tampoco estaba para tirar cohetes: Lily no parecía querer arreglarse en un momento cercano, aunque intentaba no llorar cada día con más fuerza; Potter se dedicaba a abrazarla cuando ella parecía echarse a llorar; Lupin y Black estaban huraños y molestos, tensos, preocupados por sus familias; y Severus… Él pensaba en cuál sería su próximo destino.

Esa noche, casi una semana después de que Dumbledore fuera asesinado, los señores Potter organizaron una gran cena con mantel y cubertería de plata. No esperaban a nadie, pero el señor Potter había pensado que sería buena idea organizar una cena formal para levantarles el ánimo un poco. La señora Potter se esmeró en poner la mesa, eligiendo el mantel más apropiado y cambiando la vajilla al menos media docena de veces – en realidad solo tenían dos vajillas, pero no podía decidirse – y el señor Potter se encerró en la cocina a preparar sus platos más deliciosos. Lily le acompañó, diciendo que así se quitaba las preocupaciones de la cabeza.

—¡Todos a la mesa! —llamó a cenar la señora Potter. El señor Potter colocó los platos llenos de abundante y deliciosa comida y después todos se sentaron. Severus no creía haber comido más formalmente que en esa ocasión. —Cariño, ¿unas palabras? —le cedió la palabra la señora Potter, cogiendo su copa de bordes dorados. Todos la imitaron y finalmente, el señor Potter se puso en pie, se aclaró la garganta y empezó su discurso:

—Sé que no estamos pasando por buenos momentos. Hemos sufrido pérdidas muy recientes —inclinó la cabeza hacia Lily, en reconocimiento. —y ahora mismo es posible que no veáis la luz al final del túnel. Pero, aquí y ahora, puedo aseguraros que esa luz está. Tan solo tenéis que abrir los ojos, desembarazaros de aquello que os molesta y mirar bien; solo entonces la encontraréis. —el señor Potter alzó un poco más la copa. —A partir de ahora comenzáis un camino tortuoso y sinuoso en el que os podéis perder. Recordad siempre que lo más importante es mantenerse fiel a uno mismo y seguir el camino, no importando adónde os lleve. Manteneos fuertes, valientes y leales y cuando lleguéis al final de vuestras vidas no encontrareis ningún remordimiento.

El señor Potter se sentó, tomando un poco de vino de elfo de su copa. La señora Potter le siguió, brindando por ese buen discurso, y después de un momento, todos los demás le copiaron, no demasiado seguros de sus palabras. _Aquello sonaba como una despedida_ , pensó Severus. No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta; no se atrevió a romperle el corazón a James Potter, que se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no decir nada él mismo acerca del discurso.

Cenaron en tranquilidad y silencio, solo roto por conversaciones casuales. Aún así, el silencio no era tenso o pesado, sino algo agradable que se posaba sobre sus hombros como un manto de tranquilidad. Al final de la cena, los señores Potter se fueron un momento y trajeron una caja de color de plata. Mágicamente desaparecieron los platos, los cubiertos y las copas, dejando únicamente el mantel, y pusieron sobre la mesa la caja.

—En el mundo mágico es una tradición regalar un reloj cuando un mago alcanza la mayoría de edad. —el señor Potter abrió la caja lentamente. La señora Potter esperaba, a su lado, para empezar a repartir los relojes, suponía Severus. —Y ahora que todos sois mayores de edad... —dejó la frase inconclusa. Severus entendía el significado detrás de sus palabras: el señor Potter no creía que ninguno de ellos – salvo su hijo, claro – hubiera recibido el reloj tradicional. No se equivocaba, pensó el adolescente mirando al resto.

La señora Potter cogió uno de los relojes que había dentro de la caja. Era un reloj de pulsera discreto, con una correa de cuero negro y manecillas doradas. En la parte de atrás tenía grabada una frase que Severus no alcanzó a leer y la fecha del cumpleaños de Lily. La señora Potter se acercó a ella y se lo dio, abrazándola con fuerza y regalándole unas palabras de aliento.

El siguiente reloj, también de pulsera, en vez de números para marcar las horas tenía números romanos y una correa de cuero marrón envejecido. El señor Potter se lo dio a Lupin, abrazándole también con fuerza. El muchacho parpadeó con fuerza, como si se fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. El tercer reloj, para Black, era un reloj de bolsillo con inscripciones rúnicas en la tapa y una cadena de cuero. A Severus le pareció que le pegaba a Black, que se caracterizaba por desentonar con las tradiciones antiguas.

El penúltimo reloj fue para Severus. Era de bolsillo, de plata, con una tapa limpia y prístina y una cadena de metal. La señora Potter le abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera un hijo suyo, y Severus tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca y rasposa. No le dijo nada; se limitó a poner sus manos en las mejillas de Severus y mirarle con intensidad, diciéndole todo aquello que Severus no admitiría que le dijeran.

Por último, Potter recibió su flamante reloj de bolsillo dorado. Era muy parecido al de Severus, con la única diferencia visible siendo el material del que estaba hecho. Sus padres lo abrazaron y le murmuraron algo al oído, y Potter (el hijo) los abrazó de vuelta con mucha fuerza. Todos se pusieron sus relojes, orgullosos de tener uno al fin. Severus se sentía a punto de estallar: sabía de la tradición, pero no había esperado que los señores Potter – ni nadie, realmente – le regalara un reloj.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de admirar los relojes mientras el señor Potter se llevaba la caja cuando las alarmas de la casa comenzaron a saltar. Potter corrió a la ventana, varita en mano, solo para encontrarse a los mortífagos frente a su parcela, enmascarados y envueltos en un aura de misterio y terror. Había al menos diez sirvientes del Señor Oscuro ahí fuera, contó Severus rápidamente.

—Marchaos. —murmuró la señora Potter. Cogió la mano del señor Potter, que también estaba muy estirado. —¡Marchaos, rápido!

—Pero mamá –

—Nada de peros, James. Tenéis que iros. —le ordenó su padre.

Los señores Potter fueron a la entrada de la mansión, sacando sus varitas. Potter les siguió tras un momento de indecisión. Severus bajó la mirada al suelo: no le gustaba la idea de dejar a los padres de Potter ahí. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlos morir, más bien. El resto parecía pensar lo mismo, entendió Severus con una rápida mirada al grupo. Black salió del salón, uniéndose a la discusión que llevaba James con sus padres, tratando de convencerlos de que vinieran con ellos. Severus se movió por fin, siguiendo a los demás.

—James, cariño, vete. —le decía la señora Potter. Le acarició la cara maternalmente. —Tu padre y yo os daremos tiempo.

—Recuerda, hijo: la unión hace la fuerza. —el señor Potter apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo. James lloraba, aunque no hacía ningún ruido. Una luz iluminó las ventanas y se empezó a escuchar el crepitar del fuego: los mortífagos estaban quemando la casa.

—No puedo. Papá, no puedo. Por favor… —suplicó James. Su padre le besó la cabeza, su madre lo abrazó una última vez.

—Estamos listos para vivir la siguiente gran aventura. —estableció la señora Potter. —No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.

—Sé fuerte, James. Te queremos, siempre te querremos. —se despidió el señor Potter finalmente.

James se dio la vuelta, sacando el guardapelo que siempre llevaba a mano. Todos se pusieron en círculo, aunque nadie sabía muy bien qué decir. La mano temblorosa de James se alzó, el guardapelo fuertemente cogido. Lily le tomó la mano, abrazándole con el otro brazo. Black puso la suya encima con una mirada dura y brillante. Lupin acercó su mano, temblorosa; estaba llorando. Y por último, Severus los agarró a todos con fuerza y decisión.

Los mortífagos irrumpieron en la casa, tirando la puerta abajo. Los señores Potter gritaron para que se fueran y finalmente, James activó el traslador, dándole la espalda a sus padres. Sus cuerpos se comprimieron mientras el torbellino de colores los absorbía, y después cayeron al suelo húmedo y lleno de hojas secas. La oscuridad del crepúsculo los rodeaba, proyectando sombras afiladas y recortadas contra los árboles.

James gritó, el guardapelo pegado a su pecho, mientras lloraba. Black rompió en un llanto silencioso, su cara contrayéndose en un gesto de dolor. Lupin le abrazó, llorando suavemente. Lily trató de recuperar a James, no queriendo llorar ella misma. Severus se quedó sentado en las hojas secas del verano, sintiéndose hueco y vacío por dentro, impotente por no saber qué más hacer aparte de ver a sus compañeros llorar.

—Tenemos que irnos. —dijo en voz queda finalmente, levantándose del suelo. Lupin le miró entre lágrimas y repuso:

—Espera un poco.

—Podrían rastrearnos hasta aquí. —le informó Severus.

Black se desembarazó de Lupin bruscamente, levantándose y estirando de la túnica de su amigo para que se pusiera también de pie. Tenía gruesos lagrimones cayendo por sus mejillas, pero eso no lo detuvo para levantar a Lily, despegándola de James, e incorporar al propio James a base de fuerza bruta. Severus le miró hacer, asombrándose por su entereza. No recordaba que Black fuera así.

—Vámonos. —gruñó el chucho, sorbiéndose la nariz. De nuevo, hicieron un círculo y pusieron sus manos juntas, una encima de la otra. —Guíanos, Snape.

Severus asintió. Cerró los ojos, calmándose, y pensó en un posible destino. El torbellino de colores los absorbió de nuevo y aparecieron en una pradera amarilla. Cerca había un bosque; en el horizonte no se veía ninguna población. Montaron la tienda de campaña en las lindes del bosque, protegidos por las copas de los cipreses, y por esa noche, Severus se encargó de colocar las protecciones alrededor del lugar de acampada.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Vagaron por páramos y bosques durante días enteros, parando solo a comer y a descansar, por la noche. Para Severus era mejor así, aunque al final del día estaba demasiado cansado. Quizás era esa la razón que hacía que aquella rutina estuviera bien: caminaban hasta el hartazgo, en silencio, solo parando cuando era imprescindible, así que por la noche ya no tenían fuerzas para pensar siquiera.

El ambiente era lúgubre en el interior de la tienda. Lily no hablaba mucho: la muerte de su única familia la había dejado muy hundida. Potter se pasaba el tiempo mirando el interior del reloj de bolsillo, el último regalo de sus padres, y del guardapelo inservible. Lupin se movía a su alrededor, nervioso, y a veces acudía a Severus para contarle sus penas, principalmente la llegada de la siguiente luna llena. Black, en un rincón de la tienda, encendía la radio encantada y cambiaba de canal, buscando uno en el que dijeran las noticias del día.

Cada noche hacían tres turnos de guardia. Era duro y muy cansado, aunque por lo menos no era pleno invierno, así que no tenían que preocuparse por el frío. Todavía no, musitó Severus para sí mismo. Era desalentador ver a todos tan deprimidos, así que Severus solía ponerse a jugar con su varita o mirar su reloj. Tenía una inscripción dentro, en el interior de la tapa. _Sé libre_ , decía. Severus se cuestionaba a veces si los señores Potter habían sabido todo lo que iba a suceder, pues entre el discurso y los relojes, se habían terminado de despedir de ellos.

—La luna llena será dentro de once días. —le murmuró con voz estrangulada Lupin. Severus cerró rápidamente el reloj, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puedo permanecer con vosotros, sería demasiado peligroso.

—Déjame pensar en ello, Lupin. Cuando tenga una brillante idea te avisaré. —le gruñó Severus.

—De – de acuerdo. —Lupin se reclinó, incómodo. —Y… Y…

—Suéltalo o cállate.

—¿Cuál es el plan? No podemos estar huyendo eternamente.

—Todavía no he pensado en eso.

Lupin se retiró, acompañando a Black en su solitaria guardia ese día. James y Lily hablaban en murmullos en un rincón, sus caras prácticamente pegadas. Severus suspiró con fuerza, tumbándose en el pequeño camastro que ocupaba. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar: Lupin tan solo le había recordado tareas que ya tenía pendientes de antes en su mente.

Lo más importante en esos momentos era ocuparse del pequeño problema peludo de Lupin (así lo llamaban los otros dos gryffindors). Severus no estaba seguro de si Lily sabía que era un licántropo o no; de hecho, realmente tan solo sabía que James y Black conocían la condición de su amigo. _Mmm, si tan solo pudiera haber hecho más investigación sobre los licántropos_ , pensó Severus. Agitó la cabeza; no merecía la pena centrarse en el pasado.

Tenía que hablar con Lupin. Saber cómo era realmente un licántropo, qué le sucedía. En otro momento se habría entusiasmado con la sola idea de continuar su investigación sobre los hombres lobo, pero en esos momentos no estaba para nada feliz. Lo último que quería era hacerle preguntas incómodas a Lupin acerca de un tema que ya de por sí le resultaba incómodo al gryffindor. Aún así, salió de la tienda, encontrándose a Lupin y Black escuchando atentamente la radio. Severus tocó el hombro de Lupin y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Lupin se incorporó. Black los escudriñó con la mirada, intentando determinar si Severus iba a matar a su amigo o no. Caminaron hasta los límites de la protección, las hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus pies. —Tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas acerca de tu condición.

—¿Te refieres a mi _problema peludo_?

—Sí, aunque dicho así suena ridículo. —Lupin esbozó una sonrisa, la primera que Severus veía desde que se marcharan de la mansión Potter.

—De acuerdo, empieza.

—Honestidad ante todo, Lupin. Es importante si queremos hacer que el grupo funcione.

—Sí, sí, estoy dispuesto a decirte lo que sea. —la ansiedad cubrió la expresión de Lupin. Severus asintió, sabiendo que respondería solo la verdad.

—Dime exactamente cómo te preparas para la transformación.

—¿Cómo me – ? —Lupin se cortó a sí mismo, entendiendo tarde la pregunta. —Me quito la ropa, toda la ropa. También dejó la varita con la ropa.

—Así que no llevas nada contigo cuando te transformas… —murmuró Severus. Aquello complicaba que Lupin pudiera comunicarse con ellos – no sabía todavía cómo – cuando volviera a la normalidad. —¿Y después de transformarte? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me quedo hecho polvo. A veces me cuesta incluso llegar a la enfermería. Es como – como si hubiera estado toda la noche corriendo mientras me golpean.

—Mmmm. —musitó Severus. Miró la tienda de campaña y a Black, haciendo guardia. Había vuelto a fijar su atención en la radio. —¿Lily sabe de esto?

—Sí, fue la primera en sonsacármelo. —Lupin sonrió cansadamente. Severus asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente algo tonto. —¿Algo más?

—No, nada más.

Severus volvió dentro de la tienda, musitando. Lupin era un caso perdido, concluyó después de darle muchas vueltas. Durante la transformación necesitaría a alguien a su lado que le cuidara y le llevara de vuelta con los demás. Potter y Black podían encargarse de eso, recordó rápidamente. Si ellos se quedaran con Lupin, Severus y Lily podían marcharse a otro lugar a acampar por esa noche y a la mañana siguiente contactarían y regresarían al campamento.

El único problema era cómo comunicarse entre ellos. ¿Tenían algún medio de comunicación fiable que utilizar? Tenía que ser algo que ningún mortífago o carroñero pudiera rastrear. Severus pensó y pensó, pero su mente iba cada vez más lenta y perezosa. El día había sido agotador. Por esa noche, Severus concluyó sus maquinaciones; sabía cuándo era conveniente descansar y cuándo podía esforzarse un poco más, y esa no era una situación que encajara en el segundo grupo.

Por la mañana durante el desayuno silencioso, como siempre, Severus sacó el tema a colación:

—He estado pensando en una solución al problema de Lupin. —empezó con rotundidad. —Pero me falta algo.

—Comparte tus pensamientos. —le ayudó Black de mala gana.

—Black y Potter tendrían que pasar la noche con Lupin, seguirle y controlarle. Lily y yo nos iríamos a pasar la noche a otro lugar. Luego, por la mañana, contactaríamos – no sé cómo – y vosotros vendríais al campamento.

—Podríamos usar los espejos para comunicarnos. —dijo James, como si fuera obvio. Severus parpadeó varias veces: ¿qué espejos? —Los espejos de dos caras que tenemos Sirius y yo. —aclaró James al ver las caras de confusión de Severus y Lily.

—Me había olvidado de eso. —musitó para sí Severus. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de eso? —Con esos espejos podríamos llevar a la práctica mi plan. —aseguró.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Ninguno, ni siquiera Severus, parecía muy feliz por el plan que habían creado. Severus sentía que aquello estaba mal: los gryffindors deberían volver a su estado natural, a correr y gritar como imbéciles. Aquella aura de depresión era más propia de Severus que de ellos, aunque él no se sentía particularmente miserable siendo antisocial, tan solo era su forma de ser.

Quería hablar con James de eso, pero no sabía qué decirle. No era bueno confrontando sensiblemente a los demás o animando a nadie; Severus era un inútil en esas cosas. Aún así, pasó casi tanto rato como había pasado ideando el plan de Lupin pensando en cómo empezar la conversación con James, y esperó a que tocara el relevo de guardia correcto, cuando Severus sustituía a James, para hablarle.

—Potter. —le llamó antes de que el otro chico entrara en la tienda. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos; quizás no era el mejor momento para ponerse a hablar. —¿Podríamos hablar? No será mucho rato.

—¿No puede esperar a la mañana?

—Es que quería hablar contigo a solas. Este es el único momento disponible para estos menesteres. —le justificó Severus. James suspiró y se sentó a su lado, acompañándole en su guardia.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Creo que deberías animarte. —James le lanzó una mirada de reojo y alzó las cejas. —Por el bien del grupo. Sé que lo que ha pasado es doloroso, si quieres hablar de eso puedo escucharte, pero no puedes rendirte todavía. Tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de esta situación aunque sea.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo animarme? ¿Cómo conseguiste superar la pérdida de tus padres? —James le miró con ojos duros. —Ah, es cierto, que estabas más feliz que triste de que murieran.

—Tus padres han dado su vida por ti, Potter. —le gruñó Severus de vuelta. —Esta no es la situación ideal en la que les habría gustado dejarte, estoy seguro de eso, pero ellos no querrían verte así. Estaban preparados para morir.

—¡Cállate! —James se le tiró encima, cogiéndole de la pechera de su túnica. —No sabes nada de lo que mis padres pensaban, ¿vale? No intentes darme una lección moral cuando vas asesinando gente a mis espaldas. ¿A cuántos más has matado? ¿Mulciber ha sido tu primero?

Severus no contestó a eso. Una parte de sí quería pegarle, entrar en cólera y hechizar su patético culo fuera del campamento. La otra parte, la que sí pensaba, sabía que James tan solo le atacaba para sentirse mejor, para desahogarse. Oh, pero Severus quería cerrarle la boca _ya_. Justo cuando iba a sacar la varita para hechizarle, James se puso a llorar. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Severus y comenzó a llorar y llorar. No le miraba, pero su llanto le ponía incómodo de todas maneras. Severus le rodeó con sus brazos, mudo, pues si era pésimo para hablar de sentimientos, era todavía peor cuando se trataba de consolar a los demás.

—Lo siento. —murmuró finalmente James. —Lo siento. Estoy pasando por un mal momento, ¿me perdonas? —la voz de James sonaba mullida y amortiguada desde su pecho. Severus podía sentir el aliento cálido del chico en su torso.

—No pasa nada. —dijo en voz igualmente baja Severus. James se despegó por fin de su lado y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, delante de Severus.

—Es solo que… Que no veo que vayamos a conseguir nada de ninguna forma. —admitió finalmente. —Dumbledore está muerto; puede haberme caído un poco mal cuando nos desestimó con el asunto de Mulciber, pero seguía estando de nuestro lado. Y luego los padres de Lily y… Y papá y mamá. Sé que eran mayores y que en algún momento… En algún momento morirían, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto ni de esas maneras. Podríamos haberlos salvado.

—Tus padres eligieron cómo morir. —estableció Severus. —Estaban preparados para eso; en el fondo lo sabes. Ya no podían pelear o huir como nosotros, y además nos dieron tiempo para escapar. Se sacrificaron por nosotros, por ti, James.

—Lo sé, pero no parece real. Quiero decir, huimos antes de que entraran en la casa. Y luego mis padres no han vuelto a comunicarse con nosotros, pero no tengo la _certeza_ de que están muertos. Es – es irreal. Sin funeral, sin entierro, sin despedirme de ellos…

—Mira, ahora no puedes centrarte en esto. Tan solo necesitamos un último esfuerzo para salir de este aprieto. No creo que debamos pasar una segunda luna llena a la intemperie, ni siquiera me parece seguro pasar la primera. Tenemos que organizarnos y decidir qué hacer. —Severus le cogió por los hombros. —Y para hacer eso necesito que estés a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que los demás piensan que no hay esperanza, y yo no lo sé realmente, pero tenemos al menos que procurarnos un lugar en el que vivir, hacer que la situación sea estable.

—Tienes razón. —le concedió James. —Sé que tienes razón, pero es difícil. Dame tiempo, mañana intentaré manejar la situación, pero hoy no puedo. —Severus asintió, de acuerdo con los términos. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y James apuntó con algo de burla inocente. —Me has llamado James.

—Cállate, Potter. —le gruñó Severus. En el momento le había parecido buena idea, una forma de arrastrar al gryffindor a su terreno.

James rió. No era la risa cristalina que Severus había oído en más de una ocasión, cuando James hacía esos comentarios incómodos – como el de ahora – y Severus desviaba la conversación, avergonzado por la familiaridad. Se quedó un rato acompañando a Severus. Abrió el guardapelo y se lo enseñó: en el interior había dos fotos, una de su madre y otra de su padre. Entre susurros, le contó anécdotas tontas de días en familia; Severus apenas le prestó atención fingiendo interés, sintiéndose algo amargado porque James tenía tantos momentos familiares memorables que recordar y él tan pocos. Al final, el gryffindor se levantó y entró en la tienda de campaña después de palmearle el hombro y decirle:

—Eres un buen líder, Severus.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

James cumplió su palabra. Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, propuso no continuar caminando sin rumbo, sino pararse a pensar detenidamente en su siguiente movimiento. Su voz era enérgica y aunque tenía oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos y una mirada cansada, James guió la discusión y animó a los demás a participar. Les llevó tiempo, pues Black intentó aplazar aquella reunión hasta después del desayuno, pero al final consiguieron sentarse todos juntos.

—La situación es como sigue: Dumbledore está muerto, no tenemos ningún lado al que ir y el Innombrable se ha hecho con el control del ministerio y de Hogwarts. —resumió James, evitando el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Black les había informado hacía poco de que habían hecho su nombre tabú. —Me gustaría escuchar vuestros pensamientos al respecto.

—No vamos a ganar. —dijo Lily. Lupin la secundó y Black, después de un momento de inacción, repuso:

—Seguro que no ganamos si no peleamos. —le lanzó una mirada a James, que le sonrió de vuelta. —Tiene que haber alguien ahí fuera peleando. Tenemos que encontrar a ese alguien como sea y unirnos.

—¿Cómo? Llevas días escuchando la radio y no has oído nada de ningún opositor. —gimió Lupin.

—Quizás no estén en la radio. —trató de animarlos Black.

—Un momento. —algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de Severus. —¿Has estado escuchando la radio? ¿Las noticias?

—Sí, todos los días.

—Entonces… Estamos informados. —concluyó Severus. Black ladeó la cabeza, sin seguirle. —¿Nadie os ha dicho nada de la gente que peleaba contra el Señor Oscuro con Dumbledore? —recibió cuatro gestos negativos. —En Slytherin se hablaba de que Dumbledore estaba formando un grupo de resistencia y que estaba reclutando gente. Se rumoreaba que buscaba gryffindors de séptimo para meterlos en su grupito, pero también tenía otras fuentes de aliados… Como el departamento de aurores. En particular, se decía que Moody estaba metido en el ajo.

—¡Podemos contactar con Moody! —exclamó James.

—Exacto. ¿Moody no ha caído? —le preguntó a Black.

—No. Trataron de detenerlo, y ahora lo buscan como a un fugitivo peligroso.

—Perfecto entonces. —James miró a Lupin y a Lily significativamente, instándolos a recuperar un poco del buen humor que habían perdido en esos días grises. Al final, Lily preguntó:

—¿Adónde vamos para conseguir una lechuza?

—Deberíamos mirar poblaciones mágicas. —propuso Lupin. —Sitios como Hogsmeade tienen una lechucería propia, pero Hogsmeade nos acercaría demasiado al peligro.

—Hogsmeade es el único pueblo íntegramente mágico de toda Inglaterra. —apostilló Lily como si leyera un libro. Severus asintió: sabía ese dato.

—¿Entonces solo podemos ir a Hogsmeade? No creo que debamos aparecer por el callejón Diagon, sería todavía más peligroso. —se preocupó Lupin.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. Os olvidáis de las comunidades mágicas ocultas de los ojos de los muggles. Por ejemplo –

—El valle de Godric. —completaron James, Black y Lupin a la vez, sacando espadas invisibles del cinto. Severus rodó los ojos, aunque se sentía mejor en ese ambiente más relajado.

—¿Y en el valle de Godric hay lechucería?

—Ni idea. —gruñó James.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana descansando delante de la tienda de campaña, ya que a ninguno le apetecía organizar guardias diurnas, además de las nocturnas. Todos pensaban en cómo conseguir información del valle de Godric o cómo llegar hasta allí, ya que ninguno había ido a visitar ese pequeño pueblecito. Severus contuvo una sonrisa cuando, al medio día, Lily y James se fueron juntos a buscar algo comestible por el bosque. Se sonreían entre ellos y murmuraban cosas graciosas.

Lupin y Black se marcharon a recoger ramas para montar una hoguera, gruñendo de hambre – la comida no era muy buena y ninguno de ellos sabía cocinar bien todavía. Black parecía más animado, seguramente gracias a James y su cambio de humor, y pretendía contagiárselo a Lupin. Severus se quedó a cargo de vigilar el campamento, sentado frente a la entrada de la tienda de campaña moviendo su varita en círculos. Pronto dejó de oír el crujido de las hojas secas bajo los pies de sus compañeros y comenzó a disfrutar del agradable silencio del bosque. Era difícil encontrar un remanso de paz como aquel con todos a su alrededor poniendo caras largas y lloriqueando.

Pasó un rato antes de que Severus volviera a escuchar sus voces. Hablaban animadamente todos ellos – se debían de haber juntado para el regreso al campamento – pero de repente intervino una voz que Severus no reconoció. Se incorporó rápidamente, varita en mano, esperando a que los gryffindors y su misterioso acompañante aparecieran en la cima de la pequeña ladera. ¿Habrían encontrado a otros fugitivos o los mortífagos los habían capturado?

—¡Severus! —gritó James, escalando la ladera. Llevaba una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Bajó corriendo la ladera mientras el resto caminaba más tranquilamente. Severus deshizo los encantamientos de ocultación, aunque dejó las barreras por si acaso. —¡Mira con quien nos hemos encontrado!

Severus miró encima de James, suspicaz. Un hombre joven y rubio, de voz melosa pero agradable, hablaba con Black. Parecían ser amigos de toda la vida, o quizás no, pero a Black no le importaba que el extraño, unos años más mayor que él, le cogiera por los hombros. Lupin y Lily no estaban en su conversación; ellos hablaban con Mary McDonald y una chica de ravenclaw de su promoción – Severus no sabía su nombre.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al que hablaba con Black.

—Ted Tonks, el marido de Andrómeda. Ella es la prima de Sirius, la hermana mayor de Bellatrix y Narcissa. —le explicó. —Y Mary McDonald y… No sé cómo se llama la otra chica. —terminó con una sonrisa desvergonzada. Le cogió de los hombros de forma similar a cómo Ted Tonks cogía a Black, y le murmuró en voz baja —Ted se ha dado a la fuga, pero podría contactar con Andrómeda y ella nos llevaría hasta Moody. Están buscando un sitio donde quedarse, quizás podamos ayudar con eso una vez hablemos con el auror. Lily me ha comentado que tiene intención de crear un santuario para todos los que sean perseguidos injustamente.

—¿Podemos fiarnos de él? —preguntó Severus suspicaz. —No es por ser desconfiado, pero podría no ser quien dice ser.

—Mmmm, entiendo. Sirius está hablando con él, así que después podemos preguntarle qué le parece.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Black y Lupin dejaron la leña que habían recogido en el suelo, montando una hoguera. Severus volvió a colocar las protecciones y hechizos de ocultación una vez estuvieron todos dentro. Ted Tonks se encargó de cocinar las bayas y hongos comestibles que Lily y James habían encontrado en el bosque; sorprendentemente, tenía buena mano en la cocina.

Comieron entre risas, conversaciones y memorias revividas. Severus se sentó en silencio, comiéndose su paupérrima ración de setas mientras veía a los demás recuperar su buen humor. Era difícil no sentirse un auténtico extraño en una situación así, y la verdad era que, aunque Severus quisiera negarlo, lo resentía. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una persona independiente, que no necesitaba de un grupo que lo rodeara y le riera las gracias, pero viendo a todos tan animados porque unos extraños habían venido era desalentador.

Casi se sentía como cuando Lily y él habían llegado a Hogwarts. No diría que se había sentido celoso o envidioso, pero le había dolido ver a Lily rodeada de amigos y compañeros que le ayudaban mientras Severus se quedaba solo. Aquello le recordaba tanto a entonces, cuando Lily había dejado de hablarle por unos rumores tontos, que a Severus le entró miedo. No quería volver a pasar por algo así; lo mejor sería cortar esa relación de golpe cuando terminaran de huir.

 _Oh, no, si creen que me van a dejar tirado cuando ya no me necesiten lo tienen claro._ Esa vez sería Severus el que los dejaría solos, aunque realmente se acompañaban los unos a los otros. No, sería Severus el que se fuera con su dignidad y su orgullo altos. Todavía tenía planes para marcharse a estudiar al extranjero, a descubrir mundo si quería ponerse estúpidamente poético.

—Severus. —le llamó James. Severus levantó la mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Solo quedaban ellos dos ahí fuera, frente a una hoguera que solo era brasas. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —le contestó secamente. James lo dejó pasar aunque Severus vio la mueca de confusión en su cara por un momento.

—Sirius le ha preguntado a Ted por Moody. Puede llevarnos hasta él. Pensábamos salir esta misma tarde.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. James le preguntó si quería entrar, pero por la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la tienda, Severus prefería quedarse ahí. James no dijo nada, de nuevo esa mueca extraña en la cara, y se metió dentro después de prometerle que le avisaría cuando empezaran a planear la vuelta a la civilización.

Severus sacó su reloj de bolsillo, dejando que colgara suspendido en el aire mientras daba vueltas lentamente. Las dudas le asaltaban, sobre todo después de que James le invitara a unírseles: ¿y si no querían deshacerse de él? No, no era cierto. Tan solo quería preguntarles, pedirles que le dijeran la verdad, pero a su vez tenía miedo de su respuesta. ¿Y si de verdad solo querían perderlo de vista? James – Potter, se corrigió mentalmente por si acaso – se había ganado la amistad de Severus y su preocupación. Seguía siendo reticente con Lily, Lupin y Black, pero en cualquier caso, no le importaba que James – Potter – le llamara por su nombre de pila.

Pero, ¿y si se la estaba jugando? Potter podía haberse preocupado por él hasta el infinito y más allá, pero Severus recordaba los casi cuatro años infernales de Hogwarts, antes de que consiguiera chantajearlos y parar esa locura que realmente amenazaba con tirarlo a los mortífagos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _Si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a Black esa noche, nada de esto estaría pasando_.

—¿Severus? —el aludido se giró, viendo la cabeza de Potter en la apertura de la tienda. —Estamos recogiendo ya. Ted nos llevará hasta Andrómeda, y desde allí iremos hasta Moody. —le resumió el plan.

—Bien. —murmuró Severus, no muy convencido de querer hacer esto. Se incorporó y entró en la tienda, siguiendo a Potter. Lily, Black y Lupin recogían sus pertenencias escasas mientras los otros tres recogían los vasos que habían usado para beber en la mesa interior. Se fue a su rincón a recoger sus cosas, aunque en menos de dos minutos habría terminado de empacar sus escasas propiedades.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó Potter con la voz teñida de preocupación.

—Sí. —volvió a contestar cortantemente. Potter se agachó a su lado, dándole una camisa que había dejado secando.

—Somos amigos, Severus. Puedes contarme lo que sea que te preocupa. —le aseguró. Severus le miró de reojo antes de volver la vista al frente. Las dudas le carcomían por dentro.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Severus cerró la bolsa rápidamente y se reunió con los demás alrededor de la mesa interior sin darle a Potter oportunidad alguna de que continuara hablando. Todos estaban ansiosos por terminar ese viaje; incluso Ted Tonks, que se debía de haber ido porque no quería formar parte del grupo de resistencia de Moody, parecía animado por la simple idea de volver. Hablaba con Lily, dándole ideas para montar el santuario que la chica pretendía poner en marcha.

—¿Estamos todos listos? —preguntó Ted al ver a Potter volver. Era el último en unirse al círculo, pues Severus se había escaqueado de su lado raudamente. Se situó al lado de Severus, ligeramente contrariado. —De acuerdo, pues. Recojamos la tienda y vayámonos.

—¿Adónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó Severus, siempre suspicaz y desconfiado. Salieron de la tienda de campaña y, con un movimiento de varita, se encogió y fue guardada en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba Potter.

—A casa de mi querida Andrómeda. No habrá mortífagos por ahí, no os preocupéis: he hablado con ella y me lo ha confirmado.

Ted colocó su mano en el centro del grupo. Black se unió a él en seguida, junto a McDonald y la chica de ravenclaw. Lily le siguió, junto a Lupin, y después de un momento, Potter y Severus pusieron sus manos en el montón, preparándose para la desaparición conjunta. Ted sonrió, siempre afable, y al instante siguiente aparecieron en la casa de los Tonks.

Era una casa pequeña, de dos pisos y modesta, pintada de color blanco. Estaba alejada de la civilización, aunque había un sendero que conducía a un pequeño pueblo muggle al final del valle. Ted les sonrió, echando a andar hacia la casa con paso ligero. El cielo, rojo por el crepúsculo, sangraba entre las montañas que rodeaban por un lado a la casa. No obstante, no había mortífagos, al menos no a la vista. Andrómeda, la prima de Black, salió de la casa, sorprendida pero también emocionada. Se parecía mucho a Bellatrix, pensó Severus, cerrando la comitiva que se dirigía a la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos dentro de la casa, saludando a Andrómeda y relajándose en un cómodo sofá en vez de las hamacas o el duro suelo del bosque donde habían descansado ese tiempo. Andrómeda y Ted les trajeron bebidas para refrescarse: había prácticamente de todo, salvo alcohol. Severus cogió un poco de té, queriendo permanecer despierto y atento. Cuando todos estuvieron servidos y sentados, comenzaron a hablar.

—Alastor me ha dicho que pasaría por la casa en media hora. —les informó Andrómeda. —Vendrá con unos amigos suyos; no os preocupéis, son todos de fiar. Solo vienen porque Alastor es un poco paranoico. ¿Lo conocéis?

—No en persona, pero se dice que es el mejor de los aurores – o lo era. —comentó Lily, añadiendo la última parte con cierta incomodidad.

—Y lo era, querida. Paranoico, como digo, pero fuerte e inteligente. Tenía algunos planes con Dumbledore, tengo entendido. Un grupo de resistencia. —Andrómeda se giró hacia Ted, cogiéndole de la mano. —¿Qué harás ahora?

—Podríamos pelear con ellos, unirnos a su grupo. —propuso Ted. —Lily tiene una gran idea: hacer un santuario, un lugar de refugio para todos los que estamos huyendo. Podríamos ayudarla con eso.

—¿Estás seguro? No querría que te pasara nada malo.

—Ni aunque estuviera huyendo hasta el final de esto estaría libre de peligro. Los carroñeros buscan a los que hemos huido, Andy. Tarde o temprano me encontrarían.

—¿Carroñeros? —preguntó Lupin con voz preocupada.

—Gente de mal vivir que quiere hacer fortuna cazando hijos de muggles y demás detractores. —resumió rápidamente Andrómeda. El asco y disgusto teñía su voz. De repente se tensó y sacó la varita. —Alastor no tenía que llegar tan pronto. Estad alerta.

Andrómeda salió a recibir a sus nuevos invitados. Ted desvaneció el refrigerio y los llevó a la cocina, en la parte de atrás de la vivienda. Esperaron un rato, cada segundo insoportable como el anterior, hasta que Andrómeda volvió a entrar en la casa. Alastor Moody entró detrás de ella, seguido de Dorcas Meadowes, una de las amigas de Lily. Moody tenía una melena negra con las primeras canas asomando y ojos pequeños, oscuros y brillantes. Su boca era pequeña y la nariz ligeramente prominente. Su rostro tenía algunas cicatrices y su expresión era hosca y desconfiada. Meadowes tenía la piel muy pálida y tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos azules, que aunque daban sensación de cansancio, también se veían incluso esperanzados. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una coleta alta y pulcra, sin un mechón de pelo tapando su cara.

—¡Dorcas! —Lily corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Moody gruñó, cerrando la puerta con magia. Lupin le palmeó el hombro a Meadowes también.

Los gryffindors – Dorcas Meadowes también lo era – pasaron unos momentos reencontrándose. Aunque Potter y Black no eran particularmente amigos de la chica, ellos se abrazaron de todas formas, sonriéndole con sinceridad. Después de la reunión de leones, Meadowes le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a Severus con la cabeza, un gesto que le fue correspondido.

Pasaron de nuevo al salón de la vivienda. Andrómeda y Moody miraban por las ventanas disimuladamente en busca de mortífagos o carroñeros. Ted les invitó a sentarse en la sala de estar y volvió a ofrecerles algo de beber, en esos momentos tan solo limonada, pues era lo único que le quedaba. Moody comenzó a agitar la varita por todos lados, poniendo capas y capas de hechizos protectores en la casa y en la habitación, antes de apostarse contra una esquina al lado de la ventana.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —gruñó Moody finalmente.

—Se dice que está en un grupo de… Resistencia. Que pelea contra el Innombrable. —empezó James. —Queremos ayudar.

—Podríais ser farsantes. —Moody los miró penetrantemente. De repente, Dorcas se quejó:

—Moody, ya los has escaneado al menos un par de veces desde que hemos llegado. Son quienes dicen ser. —Moody le gruñó como un perro molesto, pero lo dejó estar. —Sí, estamos organizando un grupo de resistencia. Buscamos voluntarios, pero solo si pasan el filtro del jefe. —Dorcas ladeó la cabeza hacia Moody, dando a entender que él era el jefe.

—Así que… Decís que queréis pelear. —sus ojos los recorrieron. —¿Estáis seguros de eso? ¿Todos?

—Quiero salir del país. —dijo finalmente Severus, desvinculándose del resto. La ravenclaw callada se unió a su idea con temor.

—¿Y los demás?

—Quiero ayudar creando un refugio para todos los que somos perseguidos, un santuario. —explicó Lily. Lupin la coreó, anexionándose a la idea. Lily le sonrió, agradecida por el apoyo. Ted y McDonald se unieron a la idea también tras unos momentos de indecisión, y Andrómeda los siguió.

—Vamos a pelear. —aseguró Black. Potter le chocó el puño.

—Hum. —Moody se movió, apartándose de la ventana y paseando por la sala de estar. —De acuerdo. —gruñó finalmente. —Pero — continuó de repente. —no va a ser fácil. Una vez dentro, no podéis tan solo abandonar y llevaros nuestros secretos con vosotros. Y no aceptamos traidores. —los ojos de Moody se clavaron en Severus por un momento.

—Mortífagos. —murmuró de repente la chica de ravenclaw, mirando por la ventana.

Moody gruñó instrucciones y mandó a todos a recoger todo lo que había en la casa. Las protecciones aguantarían varios minutos, dijo mientras Meadowes y él las reforzaban como podían. Recorrieron las habitaciones de la casa, recogiendo descuidadamente todo lo que podían. Severus gruñó: ¿cómo les habían encontrado tan rápido? Algo debían de haber hecho mal.

Las protecciones estaban a punto de caer cuando todos se reunieron en el salón de nuevo. Tenían miradas angustiadas y estresadas. Los Tonks debían de tener una hija pequeña, pues Andrómeda apareció con ella de la mano. Moody los hizo agarrar un cojín de la sala de estar y, de repente, un agujero de colores los absorbió, desapareciendo de la casa de los Tonks. _Aquello era un traslador_ fue el último pensamiento de Severus en esa casa.


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Aparecieron en un rellano angosto y lúgubre. Aquello parecía el recibidor de una casa tenebrosa y llena de artefactos oscuros, pero Moody los había traído al lugar correcto. El antiguo auror no esperó a nadie y se marchó por el pasillo, igualmente lúgubre y angosto. Meadowes se quedó encargada de ayudarles. Reorganizaron con presteza las provisiones de los Tonks en las bolsas extensibles y cuando hubieron conseguido de vuelta todas sus posesiones, se internaron por el pasillo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Black. Giraron por el pasillo, dando a unas escaleras mugrientas y varias puertas. Una de ellas, que estaba abierta, llevaba a la cocina, y otra daba a la sala de estar.

—Esta es la casa de los Fenwick. Ahora pertenece a Benjy. —Black y Lupin se miraron entre sí; ninguno de los dos conocía a ese sujeto.

—¿Te refieres a ese Benjy? ¿Al hufflepuff gruñón?

—Ajá. —afirmó Meadowes. Ella les sonrió. —No le saquéis de sus casillas, chicos.

Entraron en la cocina. Había bastante gente allí, aunque Severus no conocía personalmente a ninguno (salvo a Moody, claro). Parecían estar a punto de cenar. Severus les miró, sintiéndose examinado por todos esos extraños, mientras ellos se presentaban. Benjy Fenwick, el anfitrión, era un tipo bajito y con cara de tímido; también era el cocinero esa noche. Edgar Bones y Caradoc Dearborn estaban sentados en la mesa: el primero tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos muy azules, mientras el segundo tenía la piel oscura y el pelo rizado.

—Os llevaré arriba, a vuestras habitaciones. Creo que cabremos todos si sacamos un par de camas más, aunque sea hasta que saquemos a la gente del país. —Meadowes se los llevó de la cocina.

Volvieron a la escalera y subieron. Los escalones eran más altos de lo habitual, dándole una sensación espigada y estrecha a la casa. Apenas había espacio para pasar en la escalera y la salida, en el piso superior, era igualmente estrecha. La casa era muy rocambolesca, como si la hubieran hecho sin pensar: las escaleras que conectaban la planta baja con el primer piso se encontraban en el lado opuesto de la casa en que se encontraban las que daban al segundo piso. Las puertas estaban también distribuidas sin orden aparente, algunas más grandes que otras, e incluso había una puerta que en realidad era un armario.

—Chicas, vosotras dormiréis en esta habitación. La mía ya está llena. —se disculpó Meadowes, enseñándoles la habitación en la que estarían. No tenía ventanas y los únicos muebles que había eran una mesa y varias sillas a su alrededor. —Habrá que transfigurar algunas de esas sillas. —les informó.

—Podemos ir montando el cuarto a nuestro parecer, si no es mucha molestia. —propuso McDonald.

—De acuerdo, iré a enseñarles a los chicos su cuarto. Supongo que vosotros dos dormiréis juntos, ¿no? Y con la pequeña. —les preguntó a Andrómeda y Ted. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. —Entonces podéis quedaros con esta habitación. —Los Tonks se quedaron en un dormitorio viejo con armarios muy grandes y una cama de matrimonio vieja. Transfiguraron una cama de niño a un lado para que la niña pudiera dormir con ellos. —A vosotros os tocarán literas. —les adelantó Meadowes.

Su cuarto se parecía bastante al de las chicas. Sin ventanas, estrecho pero largo, la habitación era perfecta para encajar dos literas y mantener unas taquillas a los pies de las mismas. Se pusieron manos a la obra en seguida, transfigurando cosas – Potter hizo ese trabajo, pues era un genio de las transformaciones – y después reorganizaron sus pertenencias en las taquillas extensibles. Severus no se molestó en deshacer su bolsa; no esperaba permanecer mucho tiempo en esa casa.

Cenaron en un silencio incómodo. Por las conversaciones susurradas, Severus determinó que había más gente ocupando la casa, aunque esos que faltaban estaban en algún tipo de misión. No le dio mayor importancia: cuanto menos supiera, menos le dolería si no llegaban a regresar. Había más personas en la casa queriendo escapar de Inglaterra, de eso sí se enteró Severus. El dueño del apotecario del callejón Diagon estaba allí, al igual que una familia con dos niños pequeños que estaban aterrorizados. Moody les informó de que estaban a punto de obtener un traslador internacional que los sacaría de allí, aunque no podía asegurarles que fueran a ir a un lugar cómodo.

Después de la cena los resistentes se quedaron para realizar una reunión. Potter y Black fueron invitados, pues ellos pretendían entrar a formar parte del grupo de forma activa, y el resto tuvieron que marcharse. Severus tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella reunión pero no dijo nada: dudaba que a alguien le interesara su opinión. Se marchó del cuartucho que compartía con los merodeadores para hablar con el dueño del apotecario: él le había reconocido, pues Severus solía pasar una cantidad exagerada de tiempo mirando ingredientes cuando iba a hacer sus compras anuales al callejón Diagon.

Hablaron un rato de pociones e ingredientes, otro rato de la situación actual – o más bien qué había pasado para que el señor Jigger cerrara su apotecario de manera tan abrupta y repentina – y por último el mayor le informó de las noticias que recibían de Moody y todo lo que sabía del traslador prometido. Severus se despidió del viejo poco después de que Potter y Black subieran a la habitación hablando en voz baja y secretiva, y se marchó hacia su propio cuarto, aunque no tenía ganas de verles la cara a los demás.

Severus se quedó en la puerta cerrada de la habitación, escuchando por un momento lo que pasaba dentro. Los gryffindors murmuraban entre sí. Severus suspiró, cansado pero también hosco. No quería terminar peleando con ellos porque sabía que todos los de la casa que importaban preferirían apoyarles a ellos que a un slytherin como Severus: por lo que había visto hasta ese momento, no se fiaban de Severus, pero tampoco de Jigger, con el que parecían suspicaces, y ellos eran los dos únicos slytherins en la casa hasta donde Severus sabía.

Alguien gritó en el piso inferior. Severus salió de su ensimismamiento. Pensó en ir a investigar y, aunque estaba muy cansado, su curiosidad le pudo. Al fin y al cabo, abajo solo quedaban los que ya formaban parte del grupo de resistencia. Quizás estaban discutiendo algo interesante, algo que le incumbiera a Severus personalmente – todo el asunto del traslador era asunto suyo realmente. Bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado, haciendo alarde de sus dotes de espía.

—¿Tenías que tirarme el agua hirviendo encima? —gruñó Meadowes. Así que ella era la que había gritado.

—Vamos, Dorcas, sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas. —ella le gruñó un poco más. Al final, Moody intervino:

—Ya basta, vosotros dos. —los dos se callaron. —¿Qué opináis de los nuevos?

—Lo harán bien, James y Sirius tienen espíritu de pelea. —aseguró Meadowes.

—Parecían agradables y comprometidos con la causa. —les apoyó Dearborn.

—Mmm, tendremos que ver cuánto valen. Acaban de salir del colegio, no sé si estarán muy verdes. —Moody parecía demasiado estricto, pensó Severus. —¿Y del resto?

—No sé, ni siquiera he hablado con ellos. —se desentendió Bones.

—Los Tonks parecen buena gente. Aunque Andrómeda creo que era de Slytherin, pero ella renunció a todas las costumbres familiares al casarse con Edward, así que no puede ser mala. Lily y Remus son agradables también, aunque a Remus no lo veo muy por la batalla.

—Lupin parece bastante enfermizo.

—Sí. Es un poco raro cuando lo miras de cerca, pero te puedo asegurar que es un cielo. —le reafirmó Meadowes. —La otra chica que quiere marcharse, a ella no la conozco de nada. Y Mary es un poco víbora, pero tiene claras las ideas. El que me sorprende realmente que esté aquí es Snape: cuando dejé Hogwarts James, Sirius y Remus habían hecho una tregua con él, pero no creo que sea trigo limpio aunque vaya con ellos. Entonces era amigo de Mulciber.

—Pero ahora está aquí. Si James o Sirius hubieran sospechado cualquier cosa nos lo habrían hecho saber. Ellos viajaban juntos, ¿no? Y no parecen enemigos ahora. En la cena no había animosidad entre ellos.

—Sea como fuere, no me agrada tener a tantos slytherins en la casa. Son rastreros y oportunistas y no dudarán en vendernos al mejor postor para salvar el pellejo. —determinó Moody. —Y que uno de ellos sea amigo de mortífagos me convence muchísimo menos.

—¿No pretenderás _interrogarle_? —preguntó incrédulo Bones.

—Me lo planteo seriamente. Pero si tenemos suerte, Frank y Alice conseguirán el traslador y podremos librarnos de ellos lo antes posible. Pese a todo, nosotros tenemos un deber con los demás. —apostilló Moody con cierto retintín en la voz.

Severus se retiró cuando los resistentes centraban su conversación en sus compañeros que estaban de misión. Así que no estaba tan desencaminado, pensó con amargura. Si en otro momento le hubieran dado la razón, Severus se habría puesto altivo y arrogante – estaba en su naturaleza celebrar esos pequeños éxitos así – pero en esos momentos, su éxito era su propia derrota.

Debería haberlo visto venir. Moody era un gryffindor, gran amigo del viejo Dumbledore, que pensaba igual. En retrospectiva, le sorprendió que los otros hubieran salido en su defensa en vez de unirse a la quema de brujas que proponía Moody. Al menos, eso era un cambio agradable. Meadowes desconfiaba de él, y tenía razones de peso: cuando ella había terminado el colegio, Severus acababa de firmar la paz con los merodeadores y continuaba rodeado de los que ahora ya formaban parte de los mortífagos. Era difícil creer lo que había pasado en esos pocos años que Meadowes no había estado en Hogwarts, le concedió a la chica. Y aún así, ella desconfiaba pero no pretendía ponerle bajo un interrogatorio.

Cuando entró de nuevo en el dormitorio, los tres gryffindors habían dejado su sosa charla de lado y estaban acostados, durmiendo apaciblemente. En el cuarto de las chicas todavía se oía ajetreo, pero Lily y McDonald acababan de reencontrarse – ellas eran amigas – y la emoción se les habría subido a la cabeza. No era algo raro en Lily, recordó Severus de otras ocasiones donde la chica se había vuelto un manojo de nervios por alguna noticia que había recibido.

Al día siguiente los residentes habituales de la casa de Fenwick los despertaron muy pronto, cuando el alba rompía. En la cocina se escuchaba ajetreo y voces diferentes de las que Severus había reconocido el día anterior: alguien más había llegado. Se vistieron rápidamente, Potter y Lupin comentando acerca de quién sería el nuevo habitantes – Lupin creía que se trataba de Frank y Alice Longbottom, unos antiguos compañeros suyos, aunque Potter discrepaba – y bajaron a la cocina.

Efectivamente, Alice y Frank Longbottom se encontraban en la estancia, desayunando un té y muchas tostadas. Tenían caras pálidas y profundas ojeras bajo los ojos cansados. Llevaban la ropa ligeramente arrugada también: seguramente hubieran vuelto hacía poco. En la encimera había una suela de zapato (el resto del zapato estaba desaparecido) que Severus asoció rápidamente con el traslador que Jigger tanto esperaba.

Desayunaron en un silencio tenso, las miradas de ciertos individuos puestas sobre el zapato roto con un brillo de esperanza. Moody no estaba en la cocina, así que nadie quiso decirles nada acerca de ese zapato, prometiéndoles que Moody terminaría de explicarles todo cuando volviera. Esperaron mucho rato, casi una hora desde que se habían sentado a desayunar, hasta que Moody apareció con su gabardina pesada firmemente calada y la misma mirada hosca de siempre.

—Ya están todos los preparativos listos. —les anunció a todos, aunque solo los que entendían esa frase asintieron con la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia los que se iban de Inglaterra. —Este zapato — Moody recogió el zapato de la encimera —os llevará a todos a las costas francesas. Desde ahí tendréis que viajar por vuestros propios medios. A mitad de mañana lo activaremos; esperar más podría ser peligroso.

Severus se fue a hacer su bolsa, aunque no la había deshecho. Revisó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Sentía un alivio inmenso, como si se quitara un gran peso de encima. Francia estaba demasiado cerca de Inglaterra, quizás allí los mortífagos podrían rastrearle, aunque era menos probable. Aún así, siempre era mejor que permanecer a la fuga en Inglaterra. Potter le sorprendió entrando en el dormitorio compartido:

—¿Adónde irás? —le preguntó, interesado. Parecía algo triste, aunque Severus no entendía la razón.

—No lo sé. No creo que pueda llegar más lejos que al pueblo más cercano de donde sea que nos deje el traslador. —admitió. A Severus no le molestaba particularmente: allí podría trabajar y ganar el dinero necesario para continuar su viaje. Todavía no sabía adónde se dirigía, aunque le habían dicho que en Bélgica había grandes maestros de pociones.

—Mmm. —musitó Potter. —¿Me escribirás? Me gustaría mantener el contacto.

—No estoy seguro. —se alejó Severus defensivamente. Seguía sin confiar del todo en sus buenas intenciones, no cuando estaba en la misma organización que Moody (aunque otros habían probado ser imparciales). Su historia era demasiado turbia como para que Severus olvidara tontamente el pasado y se lanzara de lleno a una amistad sin parangón sin pensar en el beneficio que podían sacar de él.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Potter, extrañamente manso. —Al menos prométeme que vendrás a mi boda.

—¿Ya estás pensando en casarte con Lily? —se burló Severus. Potter le sonrió de medio lado, como un chico malo.

—No he dicho que me fuera a casar con Lily. Tan solo digo que si me caso, con quien sea, me gustaría que estuvieras allí. —Severus desvió la mirada. ¿Quería estar en la boda de Potter? ¿Y si era una trampa? —Prométemelo.

—Vale, vale, prometido. —le gruñó finalmente Severus antes de que Potter tuviera la oportunidad de ser pesado. Potter pareció pensárselo mucho antes de finalmente, ofrecerle la tienda de campaña:

—Llévatela. Te hará más falta a ti que a nosotros.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo en silencio. Severus musitaba, pensando en su futuro y haciendo planes, planes de contingencia y planes de doble contingencia incluso. Quería tener todas las alternativas posibles en mente para poder adaptarse a las condiciones del viaje tan rápido como pudiera. Cuando quedaba una hora para que Severus se marchara, el grupo de gryffindors con los que había compartido la tienda de campaña aquellos últimos días entró a despedirle.

Black le gruñó, incómodo y avergonzado a partes iguales, y le tendió la mano en un gesto algo caballeroso. Severus no tuvo valor para hacerle sufrir cuando él mismo estaba a punto de vomitar de los nervios por su incierto futuro. No conocería a nadie allá adónde iba. Lupin le despidió algo más amigablemente, palmeándole la espalda y deseándole buena suerte. Lily le abrazó largamente, pidiéndole perdón una última vez y dejándole marchar con un 'buena suerte' susurrado al oído. Y después, Potter le abrazó.

'Te echaré de menos', le susurró al oído en voz tan baja que Severus tuvo problemas para decidir si aquello era real o una alucinación suya. Severus no pudo responderle nada: las palabras no salían de su boca ni se formaban en su mente. En vez de eso, Severus correspondió el gesto fraternal de Potter con timidez, devolviéndole ese abrazo cargado de preocupaciones y angustia. Era extraño sentir una corriente de sentimientos cálidos hacia Potter en esos momentos cuando antes había cuestionado cada movimiento por su parte; no se molestó en analizar esa contradicción en el momento.

Los que se marchaban se reunieron en el hueco de las escaleras, frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de estar. Agarraron el zapato: Severus no era el único que estaba muy serio y pálido, con la incertidumbre marcando cada línea de su rostro. Moody colocó la punta de la varita en el traslador y, un segundo antes de que lo activara, Severus se giró a mirar a los que en algún momento había considerado sus amigos. Ellos le sonreían, tristes e incluso emotivos en el caso de Potter y Lily, pero deseándole lo mejor de ese momento en adelante.

Y después, desaparecieron.


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Severus miró a su alrededor, sintiendo el frío colarse bajo sus ropas. Estaban en una costa – esperaba que fuera la costa francesa – ventosa, con el cielo nublado. A su lado estaba el señor Jigger y un poco más allá, la chica de ravenclaw y la familia asustada. El olor a mar inundó sus fosas nasales. Severus cerró los ojos, relajándose mientras los remordimientos le asaltaban: ¿y si esa no era la decisión correcta?

Jigger rió con voz cristalina. Severus le miró de reojo: el hombre sonreía al mar, extrañamente feliz. Habían escapado de Inglaterra. _Al fin_. Los demás empezaron a festejar también, aunque de forma más comedida. Suspiros, abrazos y susurros se elevaron el aire, desapareciendo en el viento infernal de la costa. Severus no se atrevió a decir nada, pues no estaba seguro de si aquello era lo correcto.

—Severus. —le llamó el señor Jigger de repente. —¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que eres libre?

—No lo sé. —murmuró Severus. Jigger hablaba muy alto para lo difíciles que habían sido los tiempos anteriores.

—Vamos, vamos. Sé que tienes planes en mente. Compártelos, anda.

—Pensaba ir a Bélgica. Ahí hay buenos maestros que podrían querer tomarme como aprendiz. —dijo finalmente con reticencia. Quizás eso no era un plan sino un sueño. En Bélgica no se hablaba inglés y Severus sabía muy poco francés; la maestría le costaría un dineral que Severus no poseía; y ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar hasta allí.

—Bélgica suena interesante. Podríamos ir juntos. —le propuso Jigger. —Yo sé francés, puedo enseñarte para que puedas hablarles bien a esos maestros.

—¿Por qué querría venir conmigo? —preguntó de repente Severus, viendo la trampa. Jigger no le había contado ningún plan suyo y aunque estuvieran huyendo de Inglaterra y los mortífagos, siempre había otras amenazas presentes.

—Mira a los demás. —la ravenclaw hablaba con la familia. Parecían entenderse bien. —Ellos irán juntos hasta donde tengan que ir. A mí me da igual el destino, tú no tienes dinero para alejarte mucho y yo tengo recursos que te interesan. Por tanto, hacemos un buen equipo.

—¿Y qué gana usted? Porque de momento solo estoy ganando yo.

—Habrá que conseguir dinero para comer y todas esas cosas tan _innecesarias_. —se burló Jigger sin mala baba. —Estoy viejo, Severus, y a no ser que vayamos a una gran ciudad donde haya un núcleo mágico, dudo que nadie quiera contratarme como peón o mozo de establos. Además, Ted me contó que habíais estado semanas deambulando por los páramos allá en Inglaterra.

Severus desvió la mirada. Llevaba efectivamente la tienda de campaña y podrían dormir allí en su viaje a Bélgica – Severus dudaba que consiguieran transporte (de hecho, estaba en contra de gastar un mísero knut en algo como transporte). Los otros refugiados se marchaban ya de la costa, silenciosos y asustados. La familia había adoptado a la ravenclaw tímida. Pensó en Jigger: era slytherin, así que estaba en su naturaleza hacer esa clase de maquinaciones; sin embargo, había ido directo al grano, hablándole con honestidad. Entendía que entre slytherins no se hablaba con rodeos ni con mentiras, por lo menos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Vamos a Bélgica?

—Bien. Allí tienen mucha comunidad mágica, ¿lo sabías? Es un referente europeo de educación mágica superior. Incluso celebran allí varias convenciones de maestros al año. —le informó Jigger, entusiasmado. Severus no sentía esa felicidad que Jigger dejaba entrever de ninguna manera.

No hablaron mucho. Jigger le hizo ponerse en marcha con rapidez, después de transfigurar sus ropas a algo más normal para los muggles. Deambularon por la costa, que se hacía cada vez más escarpada cuanto más se adentraban en el norte de Francia; esperaban encontrar un pueblo costero para informarse y obtener un plano e indicaciones para llegar a Bélgica.

Apenas comieron algo en todo el día, pues el tiempo pasaba sin encontrar cualquier signo de civilización. Por suerte, la silueta de unas casas aisladas se recortó en el cielo ensangrentado del atardecer, poco antes de que el manto estrellado lo cubriera todo. Esa noche acamparon en la costa ventosa, intentando encontrar refugio en un reducto de árboles cercano.

El viaje no fue complicado, sino largo. Jigger era un hombre callado, pero usaba su edad como excusa para que Severus hiciera las tareas más desagradables y físicas. Mientras caminaban por senderos solitarios, Jigger le enseñaba a Severus el francés que sabía; por la noche, después de cenar, le enseñaba también a escribir en el idioma.

Iban de ciudad en ciudad, siempre tratándose de sitios pequeños y rurales donde Severus podía encontrar alguna forma de conseguir dinero sin comprometerse a entrevistas de trabajo o cosas más formales. No se quedaban más de un par de días en cada ciudad que visitaban, así que Severus tenía posibilidades de ser contratado como mano de obra barata en la siguiente ciudad, donde nadie sabía que era muy malo en tareas físicas que requerían de fuerza bruta.

Llegaron a Bélgica en diciembre de 1977. Hacía casi un mes que nevaba todas las noches, haciendo que su travesía fuera lenta y tortuosa. Con las primeras nieves de ese año, Jigger enfermó y tuvieron que paralizar su viaje hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente para aguantar el ritmo de nuevo. Incluso entonces, Jigger seguía sin terminar de pasar del todo su enfermedad cuando cruzaron la frontera de Bélgica.

Quedaba una semana para navidad cuando llegaron a Bruselas, la capital de Bélgica. Severus había puesto a buen uso su no muy fluido francés que había aprendido de Jigger, dado que una vez en Bélgica se habían movido más por las ciudades. Encontrar la Bruselas mágica había resultado ser complicado, pues los magos belgas eran mucho mejores pasando desapercibidos entre muggles que su contraparte inglesa.

Tal y como en Londres tenían los magos su callejón Diagon, los belgas tenían su zona mágica, mucho más amplia y centrada que la de Londres. Era el llamado barrio de Tovenarij, accesible desde el sistema de metro de la ciudad. Los magos belgas parecían haber asimilado la cultura muggle mejor que los ingleses: los edificios eran más altos, más modernos, aunque no dejaban de estar desfasados respecto a la arquitectura actual.

El ministerio de magia belga se alzaba en el centro del barrio, siendo el edificio más alto con su gran torre del reloj central, que servía de punto de referencia. Las calles eran estrechas y llenas de curvas y recovecos, salvo la avenida principal, que era ancha y recta, y llevaba directamente a la plaza cuyo centro era el ministerio de magia. En aquella plaza había tenderos con puesto móviles que vendían todo tipo de cachivaches a los transeúntes, incluso con el frío infernal que hacía en esa época del año.

La Academia Multiversada Belga se encontraba en la periferia del barrio, aunque la actividad fluía también a su alrededor, solo que de índole didáctica, en vez del ajetreo comercial de la plaza. Jigger le llevó hasta una taberna sombría y discreta, _La escoba voladora_ , y comenzó a hablar con el encargado. Severus apenas podía distinguir palabras sueltas del tabernero, que arrastraba las palabras y apenas movía los labios.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Severus cuando salieron de la taberna.

—Al final de la calle alquilan un piso barato y pequeño. —le resumió Jigger, renqueando hacia allí.

Se instalaron en el primer piso del edificio más viejo y lleno de hollín de la calle. Algunas ventanas cerraban mal y los cristales temblaban ruidosamente cuando el viento los golpeaba, pero tenían un sitio donde cobijarse del frío, al menos por lo que quedaba de mes. La señora a la que pertenecía el piso era mayor, aunque no tan mayor como Jigger, y por lo poco que había visto de ella Severus, parecía ser una bohemia o esotérica. De cualquier forma, Jigger había conseguido rebajar el precio del alquiler con una sonrisa enigmática y unas palabras.

Después de instalarse y dejar sus escasas pertenencias en los armarios y baúles de la casa, fueron a comprar comida, pues se hacía de noche muy pronto y no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca. Cenaron en silencio – habían comprado poquísima comida, dados los altísimos precios, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, donde usaban francos belgas – y después se sentaron a planear sus siguientes movimientos.

Severus había conseguido un periódico mágico belga y Jigger había estado al tanto de los comercios que veían por las calles. Decidieron que Jigger trataría de conseguir trabajo en los apotecarios de pociones y, si todo fallaba, probaría suerte en el ministerio de magia. No estaban muy seguros de si sería buena idea acercarse tanto al ministerio; Jigger pensaba que tratarían de repatriarlos y Severus no podía volver a Inglaterra, no tan pronto al menos.

Severus, por su parte, buscaría información sobre la Academia Multiversada Belga, que debía de ser un referente a nivel internacional en cuanto a maestrías y educación superior. Jigger le había comentado de pasada que las convenciones de maestros solían celebrarse en los salones de esa institución, así que no podía ser tan mala. En cualquier caso, Severus no albergaba muchas esperanzas: si tan renombrada era aquella academia, costaría mucho dinero entrar.

Al día siguiente, Jigger se marchó temprano a encontrar trabajo y Severus, después de concienciarse mentalmente durante el desayuno para cumplir sus objetivos, salió de la vivienda. Se puso su mejor ropa, aunque no dejaba de ser bastante vulgar comparada con las ostentosas túnicas de los oficiales del ministerio belga. Tenía que dar una buena impresión, pensaba, pero no creía que fuera a conseguirlo con ropas viejas y ajadas y un francés poco fluido (ni siquiera conocía palabras técnicas fuera de lo básico de pociones que sabía Jigger).

Los alumnos de la Academia Multiversada Belga estaban llegando al gran edificio cuando Severus se plantó en frente, manos en los bolsillos y ojos curiosos. La academia tenía cierto parecido con Hogwarts, con aquella arquitectura de tiempos pasados que evocaba nostalgia y asombro. Tenía puertas gruesas de madera oscura sobre la fachada de piedra clara y sólida. Había vidrieras de distintos colores en los pisos inferiores y una muy grande encima de la puerta de entrada, que simulaba un reloj. Severus se fijó un poco más y quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que _eso_ no era solo una vidriera simulando un reloj, sino que en sí _era_ un reloj.

Los estudiantes vestían de uniforme negro, ribeteado en distintos tonos; Severus supuso que habría una clasificación al respecto. Las bolsas y mochilas que llevaban también eran parte del uniforme, se asombró Severus. Nadie le echó una segunda mirada, por suerte, pues Severus se sentía incómodo viendo a aquellos magos y brujas pasar a su lado con esas ropas tan pulcras. Curiosamente, entraban todo tipo de personas, desde gente joven hasta algún que otro anciano, todos vestidos de la misma manera.

Severus esperó cinco minutos después de que entrara el último alumno para entrar él mismo. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, que no estaba nervioso. Abrió con cuidado la puerta principal, se deslizó dentro y volvió a cerrarla con el mismo sigilo. El interior se parecía a Hogwarts ligeramente; Severus tenía la sensación de que la Academia se había construido quizás varios siglos después de la fundación de Hogwarts.

Había un gran pasillo central que llevaba hasta unas escaleras de piedra que subían al primer piso. A la derecha había un par de puertas que llevaban a los salones de convenciones de la academia; la puerta del fondo a la izquierda también parecía cumplir dicho propósito. La primera puerta de la izquierda, no obstante, era la que interesaba a Severus: _Secretaría_.

Avanzó con cuidado y llamó a la puerta, tratando de serenarse. Una voz masculina le hizo pasar y Severus abrió la puerta con reservas y la cruzó, cerrando tras de sí. La secretaría era una sala rectangular con enormes archivos recubriendo la pared y mesas cubiertas de informes. Había un par de puertas medio escondidas entre tanto papel; una llevaba a la sala de archivos y la otra a la sala de exámenes.

Había dos magos trabajando en la habitación, y al menos otro más peleándose con los papeles de la sala de archivos, por lo que Severus oía desde dentro de la habitación. Uno de ellos, un hombre canoso pero muy activo, organizaba papeles en montones en su mesa; el otro, más joven y con la mirada aburrida, pareció animarse cuando vio interrumpido su tedioso trabajo. Le hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercara.

—Buenos días y bienvenido a la Academia Multiversada, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —recitó de memoria el secretario en un francés neutral, sin acento.

—Quería información acerca de la Academia. —dijo Severus con lentitud. El empleado le sonrió, como si entendiera que no era belga.

—¿Inglés? —le preguntó. Severus asintió, sin decir nada más. El secretario rebuscó en un cajón de su escritorio y le sacó un panfleto de la Academia escrito en inglés. Cuando le habló en inglés, de nuevo sin acento, Severus se quedó perplejo un momento. —La Academia Multiversada Belga es una institución de educación superior. Ofrecemos todo tipo de maestrías y grandes maestrías. Dentro vienen las áreas de conocimiento que exploramos aquí. —le señaló el panfleto con un dedo. —Las clases son en francés, aunque los exámenes puedes escribirlos en la lengua que quieras porque usamos plumas traductoras.

—¿Y cómo funcionáis? Yo pensaba que las maestrías se hacían bajo la tutela de un maestro y no clases didácticas como en un colegio.

—Aplicamos otros métodos distintos al tradicional, así que sí, somos como un colegio. Los profesores son todos grandes maestros de sus materias, y para cada materia tienes a tu disposición a varios maestros. Las clases se dan en ciclos de tres meses; por ejemplo, si quisieras hacer la maestría en Herbología, tendrías que ir a la clase de Maestría de Herbología nivel 1, luego nivel 2 y después nivel 3. Después de eso, tendrías que elegir un profesor que te tutorara el trabajo final de maestría y, cuando lo presentes y te aprueben, se te concederá la maestría.

—¿Y tengo que pasar por esos tres niveles siempre?

—Hay maestrías que tienen tres niveles, otras dos, otras cinco… Lo lógico y normal es que pases por todos los niveles, pero no tienes ninguna obligación de acudir a las clases y aunque hay exámenes, tantos teóricos como prácticos, no es necesario hacerlos ni aprobarlos. Eso sí, el trabajo final tienes que hacerlo y presentarlo, y se te hará un examen oral en esa vista para corroborar que tienes los conocimientos necesarios para obtener el título de maestro. También tienes clases especiales, como clases de duelo, por ejemplo.

—Entiendo. —murmuró Severus, mirando el panfleto. Era muy completo, con horarios, normas, un pequeño resumen de la escuela…

—Ahora, hablemos de dinero. —suspiró el hombre, ya sin sonrisa en la cara. A Severus tampoco le apetecía hablar del tema. —Las matrículas, tanto mensual como trimestral o anual, —el secretario sacó una hoja con los precios. —sirven para poder acudir a las clases. Se incluyen exámenes, pruebas intermedias, material práctico… También tendrías que pagar la tasa de inscripción. La pluma traductora y el uniforme de la academia van incluidos en la tasa de inscripción, así que no necesitarías ningún gasto extra. Luego, para presentar el trabajo final sí que es necesario pagar las tasas del examen, que dependen mucho del tipo de maestría y de la materia.

—Comprendo. —Severus miró los precios de nuevo: aquello era irrisorio. Necesitaría estar ahorrando años para poder presentar el trabajo final de una sola maestría, sin siquiera contar el resto de tasas. El secretario le tendió el papel y le informó:

—También hay un sistema de becas. Depende de una prueba de admisión para evaluar la cuantía de la beca y de tu desempeño después para reevaluarla. Lo único que puedo decirte al respecto es que es una prueba muy dura donde los maestros te evalúan de _todo_. Es muy complicado entrar por beca, sobre todo si lo que buscas es beca completa, y después tienes que estar demostrando todo el rato que realmente mereces esa beca que te han dado.

—¿Y para este examen también tengo que pagar? —preguntó Severus.

—No, en esta ocasión no. Si lo intentaras muchas veces se te empezarían a cargar ciertas tasas. —el secretario se quedó callado, mirándolo como si lo evaluara. Severus pensó en dar por concluida esa reunión, inseguro sobre su futuro.

En ese momento, una mujer alta y de cara guapa y bondadosa entró en la habitación, seguida del hombre cano que ocupaba el otro puesto de secretaría. Severus frunció el ceño: no recordaba haber oído salir al otro empleado. El secretario que le atendía le lanzó una sonrisa de dientes rectos y muy blancos, casi como si estuviera haciendo un anuncio de dentífricos, y sacó un portafolio del cajón de su escritorio.

—Buenos días. —saludó la mujer, acercándose al escritorio del joven. Cogió el portafolio que le tendía y miró a Severus con ojo crítico. —¿Prueba de admisión?

—Eh – yo no…

—Es inglés. —le interrumpió el secretario con voz cauta.

—Mmmm, interesante. —la mujer abrió el portafolio y sacó una pluma de su bata de laboratorio. —¿Su nombre?

—Severus Snape, pero no he… Solicitado ninguna prueba de admisión. —trató de decirle Severus. Su corazón iba a mil por hora; esperaba poder solucionar ese malentendido, o al menos hacerse entender.

—Adam, tráeme su expediente de los archivos europeos. ¿Hogwarts? —Severus asintió. La mujer volvió a concentrarse en el secretario, que ya se levantaba. —Con discreción, Adam. —le avisó.

—Buena suerte en la prueba. —le dijo el secretario Adam en inglés antes de marcharse, cogiendo su capa de viaje de un salto.

—Sígame, por favor. —la mujer se introdujo en la sala de exámenes, dejando la puerta abierta para Severus.

La sala de exámenes era muy grande, con un enorme estrado y una gran cantidad de asientos y mesas. El estrado estaba en la parte más honda de la habitación alargada. Las mesas y sillas estaban dispuestas en dos grandes bancadas, dejando tres pasillos con escaleras para bajar hasta allí. La mujer ya había llegado al estrado y disponía los papeles del portafolio en una mesa. Severus bajó con grandes zancadas.

—Mi nombre es Mila Nuska, pero me llamará maestra Nuska. Doy Pociones en la academia. —Severus asintió tontamente. —Ahora, por favor, tome asiento, señor Snape, y comience. Tiene exactamente seis horas para demostrarme a mí y al resto de maestros que merece estar en esta institución.


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Severus todavía no salía de su asombro cuando llegó al piso alquilado, ya casi de noche. Se le había puesto a prueba en todos los sentidos en la academia y Severus todavía no se lo creía. Estaba enfadado, muy por debajo de esa estupefacción que lo cubría todo en esos momentos. En la calle nevaba, pero ni siquiera eso lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

Le habían cuestionado, a él y a su trabajo, le habían molestado y disminuido, le habían hecho mil preguntas, le habían obligado a escribir pergaminos enteros de todas las materias que se daban en Hogwarts, le habían hecho algún que otro examen práctico, le habían preguntado por su situación financiera… Aquello era ridículo. No había estado tan solo las seis horas que la maestra Nuska le había dado e incluso estaba seguro de que uno de los maestros había tratado de entrar en su mente, pero eso podía ser paranoia suya.

 _Infernal_. Aquella prueba era horrible y Severus ya no estaba tan seguro de querer acudir a la Academia Multiversada. El secretario Adam había entrado poco después de empezar la prueba con su expediente traído del archivo europeo con la máxima discreción; la maestra Nuska lo había mirado antes de empezar a decirle que sus calificaciones eran mediocres y que no debería plantearse siquiera hacer una maestría porque no iba a poder terminarla nunca.

Severus se había callado todas sus protestas, claro. Ellos eran los que decidían si entraba o no, pero ahora que ya había salido de esa horrible academia, pensaba que quizás sí debería haberlos mandado al infierno a ellos y a sus incombustibles exámenes. Por lo menos había usado la pluma traductora de la que el secretario le había hablado, así que no había tenido que poner esfuerzo extra para escribir en francés – no creía haber podido escribir más de dos líneas en ese caso.

Cuando habían terminado con él, un hombre alto, de piel oscura y pelo cano, uno de los maestros de Runas, le había hecho prometer que volvería en el plazo de dos días para recoger los resultados de la prueba, tanto si todavía quería entrar en la academia como si no. Severus había aceptado más porque le dejara marchar que porque fuera a cumplir aquella promesa.

Jigger se rió de él cuando le contó lo sucedido. Le aconsejó que esperara esos dos días, se calmara y fuera a la academia a recoger sus resultados. Incluso si no entraba, aquella prueba tenía cierto valor en Tovenarij para los empleadores. Jigger había conseguido su puesto en un apotecario especializado en perfumes y esencias que pagaba lo suficiente como para poder pagar el alquiler mensual y la suficiente comida como para no morir de inanición.

Severus no tuvo el valor de decirle lo cara que era la academia, aunque Jigger no preguntó al respecto. Ya era suficiente para Severus que él pagara el alquiler de los dos, así que independientemente de si conseguía un puesto en la academia o no, Severus iba a trabajar para suplir lo que faltaba de dinero para comer y demás menesteres.

Al día siguiente, Severus exploró el mercado laboral de Tovenarij. No se acercó al ministerio de magia belga, temiendo una repatriación, como decía Jigger. Miró todas las posibilidades, desde trabajos a tiempo completo como trabajos parciales, y todo tipo de horarios. Caminar por las calles de la Bruselas mágica le calmó los ánimos y le ayudó a pensar con frialdad respecto a la academia y aquella prueba de admisión tan extraña.

Fue por la zona erudita del barrio, cerca de la institución de estudios superiores, y escuchó los comentarios de los belgas de forma discreta. Aquella academia era realmente alucinante – la mejor del continente, había llegado a escuchar no pocas veces – y si le admitían y podía costearse las tasas, _tenía_ que aceptar esa oportunidad como fuera. Aunque fuera con ese malestar que había inundado la sala con los comentarios insidiosos de los maestros.

La mañana siguiente, el día antes de navidad y del cierre de la Academia por vacaciones, Severus apareció de nuevo por la institución. Volvió a quedarse parado frente a la academia, mirando a los alumnos entrar con sus flamantes uniformes. No podía ser tan mala si había muchos que entraban con sonrisas y caras alegres, intentó animarse Severus. Dejó el tiempo de rigor para quitarse los nervios y entró, sentándose de nuevo frente al secretario Adam. Aquella mañana parecía ser más ajetreada que de normal, pues el mago que trabajaba en archivos salía y entraba con un inusual nerviosismo.

—Buenos días, señor Snape. —le saludó en inglés el secretario. —¿Qué tal fue la prueba?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, con estas cosas uno nunca sabe. —se rió cristalinamente. El otro secretario salió, buscando a un maestro que pudiera atender a Severus, pensó.

—Ya. No me esperaba que fuera tan… Insultante, a falta de otro calificativo. —el secretario no perdió su sonrisa.

—Es parte de la prueba. —le confesó. —Prueba de conocimientos, aptitudes y personalidad. Realmente no lo… Eh, decían en serio, lo que sea que le dijeran. Es solo que los tribunales de maestría y gran maestría son así, incluso peores, y en la academia no queremos que nadie tire su dinero porque no sabe controlar su lengua.

—Algo ortodoxo, ¿no cree? —el secretario Adam hizo una mueca de lástima, sacando su portafolio.

—Pero da muy buenos resultados. Si tan solo preguntáramos por la disposición de nuestros potenciales alumnos tendríamos muchos escándalos por esta índole. Los tribunales nunca – _nunca_ – están satisfechos.

La puerta se abrió y la maestra Nuska entró, seguida del secretario canoso. Severus se sentía un poco tonto: lo horrible de la prueba se debía a unos tribunales horrorosos y por eso la academia no aceptaba a quien no pudiera superar esa prueba de voluntad, entendía él. Al menos se había callado durante la prueba. La maestra Nuska recogió el portafolio de la mano del secretario Adam y le llevó hasta la sala de exámenes.

—Primero, lamento lo dura que fui con usted durante la prueba. Lo mismo que mis compañeros. No sé si Adam, nuestro secretario, le ha explicado las razones…

—Algo me ha dicho sobre los tribunales estando llenos de gente horrible.

—Ellos son la _crème de la crème_ , señor Snape. Muy quisquillosos, demasiado estrictos y al final, sus veredictos son contrarios a lo que dicen en las vistas. —Nuska hizo un gesto exasperado con los ojos. Aquella situación debía de serle familiar. —No aceptamos a ningún bocazas en la academia por esta misma razón. Ahora, sus resultados.

La maestra Nuska abrió el portfolio, mirando los papeles que había dentro. Tenía un grosor considerable y los pergaminos tenían adosados otros pergaminos con anotaciones; casi parecía un mapa del merodeador. Entre todo el caos, no obstante, la maestra Nuska se las apañaba bien, dejando a un lado unos papeles y centrándose en lo que le interesaba.

—Tus calificaciones en Hogwarts son admirables. Mejor que la media. —le comentó. Severus se sintió lleno de orgullo después de que ella lo criticara duramente por esa misma razón en la prueba. —Estás dentro del perfil de estudiante que buscamos, eso también está bien. Me extraña que Nassok no te haya sacado de tus casillas.

—¿Perdón?

—El maestro de Runas que estuvo aquí contigo. —apostilló sin levantar la mirada. —Dime, ¿en qué condiciones saliste de Inglaterra?

—Huí.

—Huiste. —Nuska levantó la mirada, corroborando sus palabras. Severus asintió. —Interesante. Es una pena lo de Inglaterra. Aquí todavía queda el recuerdo de Grindelwald, a pesar de que Albus Dumbledore le paró los pies antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Otro mago inglés, bastante reconocido allí, ¿no?

—Ahora está muerto. —Nuska asintió con la cabeza, los labios apretados en una fina línea. Entendía las ideas que subyacían en esa conversación, pensó Severus. Cambió de tema después de un momento de silencio.

—Los resultados de las pruebas son muy buenos, en algunas materias mejor que en otras. Si quieres estudiar aquí, no será esta prueba la que te lo impida. Podrías optar a una beca, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Una beca? ¿Completa?

—No, lo lamento. Las becas completas son… —la maestra sonrió, recordando algo gracioso. —Las becas completas requieren calificaciones de genio. Podemos hablar de tu excelencia en Pociones y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin lugar a duda, pero el expediente no es el de un genio. De cualquier forma, si pagas la tasa de inscripción, estás dentro. Las matrículas mensuales serían gratis por la beca y podríamos rebajarte un 25% las tasas de los exámenes de maestrías. Para las grandes maestrías no ofrecemos becas, no obstante.

—Yo – eh – lo pensaré. —murmuró Severus.

Severus se levantó, perturbado y confuso. La maestra Nuska le imitó, cogió un pergamino del portafolio y se lo tendió. Aquellos eran los resultados de su prueba de admisión, pensó Severus mirándolo con brevedad. La maestra lo acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada de la academia y una vez fuera, se estrecharon la mano formalmente y ella, en un gesto que sorprendió a Severus, le confesó:

—Realmente me gustaría tenerte de alumno. —le señaló con un dedo el pergamino con sus resultados. —Eres el primero desde hace tres años que saca una puntuación perfecta en mi prueba.

Nuska se giró y entró de nuevo a la academia. Severus se dirigió a casa directamente, no queriendo perder el tiempo deambulando mientras rumiaba el próximo paso a dar. Detrás del pergamino de resultados había una hoja con un presupuesto de la escuela, hecho a medida para él. Severus se sentó en el sofá de la salita de estar mirando los resultados y el presupuesto.

Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, además de sus T.I.M.O.s, allí estaban los E.X.T.A.S.I.s, de los cuales no había recibido ninguna lechuza en Inglaterra. Los revisó en profundidad, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus altas calificaciones, y después desgranó la hoja de resultados de la prueba. Había materias en las que apenas había logrado la puntuación mínima para pasar, esencialmente aquellas que había dejado de lado en sexto, como Astronomía; sin embargo, las materias que le interesaban tenían altos resultados. Había varios apuntes en el pergamino que Severus se afanó en leer.

Cuando el señor Jigger llegó de trabajar, Severus no supo cómo encarar la conversación. Comieron en silencio mientras Severus rumiaba sus posibilidades. Podía dejar la academia para otro momento, cuando la situación fuera mejor. Podía ahorrar dinero para entrar en septiembre, quizás incluso en junio para el trimestre de verano. Le avergonzaba hablar de esto con Jigger, para qué negarlo, pues era él el que le proveía de todo y, realmente, su acuerdo era llegar juntos a Bélgica, nada más. Su camaradería debería haber terminado hacía casi un mes.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal los resultados de la prueba? —preguntó Jigger finalmente. La hoja de resultados quemaba en el bolsillo de Severus, ansiosa por salir.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Cómo de bien? —indagó Jigger. Severus sacó el pergamino con reticencia y se lo tendió. Jigger miró los resultados como un padre mira las notas de su hijo – a Severus se le antojó quizás incómodo – y después analizó el presupuesto. —¿Quieres entrar? La oferta es buena.

—Ya… Pensaba en… Esperar a junio o septiembre, cuando todo vaya mejor.

—Necesitamos dinero, Severus. —murmuró de repente Jigger. Desvió la vista a un lado. —Mi trabajo no da para más y ya estoy mayor como para tener otro trabajo por las tardes. Tienes que encontrar algo, aunque sea a tiempo parcial.

—Lo sé. —le murmuró Severus de vuelta. El ambiente se había vuelto depresivo. Si apenas tenían para comer, ¿cómo pensaba él en esa academia cara? —Lo sé. Lo siento, esto es – es una tontería. —Severus le arrancó el pergamino de la mano y se lo guardó con brusquedad en el bolsillo. Aunque era difícil pedir perdón, ahora tenía que comportarse como un adulto – _era_ un adulto – y no podía permitir que Jigger le echara por no colaborar.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? —le volvió a preguntar el hombre.

—Es una tontería. Olvídelo. —intentó cortarle Severus.

—Contéstame, ¿quieres entrar?

—Si… Las condiciones fueran otras… Sí. —admitió.

—Tenemos el dinero ahorrado durante el viaje. Cubrirá la tasa de inscripción. Aunque todavía tendrías que trabajar. Será duro, pero… Si realmente quieres, adelante.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Severus anonadado. Jigger precisamente era slytherin, ¿qué ganaba él de esto?

—Como lo oyes. Eres un joven brillante, Severus, de eso puedo darme cuenta. Y estás en la época de estudiar, no de trabajar.

—¿Así que… Eh… Te preocupas?

—Cállate. —le gruñó Jigger sin maldad. —No es un gesto paternalista, ¿vale? Cuando llegues a lo más alto me cobraré la deuda.

Severus sonrió, no obstante. Aquello era algo que podía manejar.


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Los primeros meses se sucedieron incómodos y sin ningún acontecimiento notable. Al término de las vacaciones de navidad, Severus se apuntó a la Academia Multiversada belga, habiendo encontrado ya algunos trabajos parciales que podían ayudarles en sus finanzas del hogar. La academia resultó ser todo lo que Severus había soñado que sería Hogwarts: no había casas por las que discriminar ni estereotipar a nadie, aunque los colores de sus uniformes sí les separaban, pero no era algo malo, pues tan solo denotaba qué tan nuevo eras en la academia. Los más antiguos alumnos se enorgullecían de sus ribetes amarillos y los que llevaban ribetes morados, como Severus, ansiaban llegar al nivel de los más veteranos.

Las clases eran mucho más formales y trepidantes que en Hogwarts también. Los cursos, al menos los de maestría, estaban muy comprimidos para que los alumnos menos pudientes pudieran reducir sus costes en la academia – Severus agradecía esa medida – así que las clases eran rápidas y difíciles de seguir. Aún así, a Severus no le importaba: para eso estaba en la academia, para empaparse de ese conocimiento que rezumaban los profesores.

Los profesores también eran distintos a lo que Severus había conocido hasta ese momento. No había preferencias ni manías, y aunque los maestros que habían estado presentes en su prueba de admisión se habían portado mal entonces, en las clases y fuera de ellas eran muy amables, siempre queriendo ayudar a los alumnos con sus dudas, pero tan solo dándoles pistas para que fueran en la dirección correcta, en vez de resolverles el misterio.

La academia exigía mucho esfuerzo y estudio a sus alumnos, así que Severus iba un poco por detrás de los demás, no pudiendo quedarse después de clases a practicar o estudiar en sus períodos libres. Aunque le fastidiaba no poder dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su maestría, Severus no se quejaba: aquello era más de lo que había esperado cuando había salido de Inglaterra, huyendo de un mago oscuro.

Severus consiguió su maestría en Pociones casi un año después de que empezara a acudir a la academia, y junto a su maestría vino un puesto como investigador interino en la propia academia. La paga no era la misma que la que ofrecían en los apotecarios por un maestro de Pociones salido de la Academia, pero la oportunidad que se le presentaba era tal que Severus apenas tardó un minuto en decidirse.

Se preparaba para obtener su maestría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tiempo récord (ahora que podía dedicarse a sus estudios) cuando la primera carta de James Potter llegó. Severus la miró y la miró por días, después de que la lechuza se quedara a vivir en su apartamento esperando una respuesta. Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría en la cara: tan ensimismado había estado con sus estudios y la satisfacción que eso le reportaba que se había olvidado por completo de los que se habían quedado en Inglaterra, peleando.

—¿No vas a abrirla? —le preguntó al cuarto día Jigger, mirando a la gran lechuza marrón apoyada en el fregadero.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar.

Jigger no preguntó nada más ni hizo comentario alguno. Entendía lo que subyacía. Después de una semana de meditaciones, no obstante, Severus abrió la carta, implorando a los cielos para que no fuera ninguna mala noticia… Ni un anuncio de una boda. La carta era escueta y aunque en un tono algo fúnebre, Severus reconocía el carácter afable de Potter.

Remus Lupin se había ido. Aquella era la gran noticia de la carta. James le suplicaba que cuidara de él si lo veía, donde sea que estuviera. Severus sintió que se le posaba un peso en el pecho leyendo la misiva: los padres de Lupin habían muerto, asesinados por un hombre lobo de apellido Greyback. James no entraba en detalles, pero Severus podía reconocer que su muerte había sido violenta y desgarradora para su hijo. No hablaba mucho más de nadie, comentando muy superficialmente que por Inglaterra estaban todos bien.

La lechuza de enormes ojos amarillos le miraba interrogante, esperando que escribiera una carta para el otro corresponsal. Severus escribió al menos cinco borradores, pues era complicado saber qué decirle exactamente a alguien que no había sido tampoco su amigo – no habían sido amigos, ¿verdad? – y además tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que dejaba entrever porque no quería que le localizaran los mortífagos si interceptaban la carta (o si la carta era una treta suya).

Al final envió una carta, también escueta, comentando por un lado el siempre educado 'qué bien que seguís vivos' y por el otro informándole de que estaba bien, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué lo había puesto. La lechuza se fue rauda a entregar la carta a su amo y Severus pasó la siguiente semana quitándose los pensamientos sobre Inglaterra que le asaltaban. Era mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

Potter le respondió a su carta y así empezaron una correspondencia rutinaria. Ninguno comentaba nada que pudiera ser usado en su contra, pero James le hablaba de la situación en Inglaterra y de sus idas y venidas, contándole solo anécdotas. Severus, por su parte, le hablaba de sus experimentos y su investigación. No le había dicho nada acerca de la academia ni sus estudios por miedo a ser descubierto.

Casi sin enterarse, más de dos años habían pasado desde que Severus llegara junto a Jigger a las costas francesas. La academia le había otorgado un puesto permanente como investigador – Severus se había enterado después que los profesores de la academia comenzaban siendo investigadores – y Severus no lo había desaprovechado en absoluto. Había obtenido varias maestrías, además de cursos que daba la academia, y después había logrado su gran maestría en Pociones, ese sueño que antaño se le hacía tan imposible y lejano.

Después, se había volcado en su investigación de la licantropía y en un proyecto de investigación conjunto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la genio que había destrozado récords hacía cinco años (ella era una auténtica leyenda dentro de la academia). Trabajar con ella era extrañamente agradable, pues compartía esa pasión por el conocimiento y no juzgaba a Severus por saber tanto de Artes Oscuras.

Sin embargo, cuando la carta semanal de James Potter llegó, anunciándole su boda con Lily Evans, Severus no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque no en un buen sentido. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, pero en realidad deseaba no haberla hecho en primer lugar. No le molestaba que Potter fuera a casarse con Evans, hacía tiempo que Evans era tan solo una mosca revoloteando a su alrededor; no, le molestaba más que fuera Potter el que le invitara a la boda, a título personal, que Evans, su amiga de la infancia, aquella que había proclamado a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que sentía haberlo juzgado por rumores.

Además, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Severus pensaba que tardarían más en casarse – eran demasiado jóvenes, estaban en medio de una guerra… – y Severus podría disfrutar de Bélgica y su mundo mágico mucho más tiempo. No quería pensar en Inglaterra, en el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos, en Lucius Malfoy y la muerte de Mulciber… Tan solo no quería volver a ser el crío asustado y cobarde que había huido de Inglaterra. Aquel pensamiento le volvía con frecuencia, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que conseguía un avance en una de sus investigaciones.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Le había dado su palabra a James Potter. Su investigación conjunta se transformó en la investigación de ella; su cura a la licantropía quedó abandonada como un portafolio de papeles en su maleta, y su calma y paz se esfumaron, siendo reemplazadas por el miedo y la angustia. Jigger le observó con temor recoger sus escasas pertenencias – Severus no había comprado mucho en Bélgica y la mitad de su equipaje eran realmente los papeles de sus investigaciones y demás trabajos – hasta que Severus cerró el baúl. Entonces, Jigger se estremeció visiblemente y se alejó de su dormitorio. Severus fue tras él, sabiendo que tenían que hablar. Lo encontró en el salón, afectado por su marcha.

—¿Está bien, señor Jigger? —le preguntó Severus. Aquella actitud no era propia de Jigger.

—Severus. —le llamó Jigger. Tenía el semblante serio. —De verdad vuelves a Inglaterra.

—Sí. —admitió Severus. —Solo será un tiempo, si todo sale bien.

—Pero has dejado tu empleo. —Jigger le escudriñó con la mirada.

—Por si acaso. La maestra Nuska me ha dicho que mi puesto estaría esperándome, si volvía a por él.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Solo voy a la boda de un antiguo compañero. Él y otra conocida se casarán, yo lo veré y me marcharé de nuevo. —Jigger asintió con la cabeza con expresión seria. — ¿Usted estará bien aquí solo?

—No soy un viejo decrépito, Severus. Sé cuidarme solo, _puedo_ cuidarme solo. —le gruñó de mal humor.

Se quedaron en silencio. Severus podía ver claramente que el otro hombre deseaba ardientemente decir algo; el qué, no lo sabía. Esperó un momento, sus ojos clavados en los de Jigger, y por un segundo, vio reflejado en ellos la angustia que le carcomía por dentro.

—No me gusta la idea de que te vayas a Inglaterra. ¿De verdad es tan importante estar allí para esa boda?

—Se lo prometí. —murmuró Severus, sus pocas fuerzas flaqueando. Estaba seguro de que claudicaría y pondría alguna excusa tonta para no volver si Jigger insistía un poco más.

—Es peligroso. Y estoy seguro de que tienes algún tipo de pasado con los mortífagos. —dedujo Jigger hábilmente. —Reconsidéralo. Nuestra deuda está saldada, lleva tiempo saldada, pero me caes bien. No me gustaría saber que has muerto de _esas_ maneras.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —le rebatió Severus. Había aprendido a apreciar a Jigger, a pesar de que podía ser terriblemente gruñón y quisquilloso cuando se lo proponía.

Severus se dio media vuelta y fue a recoger su baúl. Lo metió en su bolsillo, empequeñeciéndolo previamente, y cuando iba a salir del apartamento, Jigger le paró una última vez y le dedicó unas últimas palabras:

—Buena suerte, Severus. —Jigger le tendió la mano. Severus se la estrechó, angustiado por lo que iba a hacer. —Ten mucho cuidado en Inglaterra. Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido. Usa tu cerebro. _Sobrevive_ , como sea. Y si no te vuelvo a ver… —Jigger desvió la mirada a un lado. Le estaba estrujando la mano con fuerza. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. —Que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de lo que te has convertido.

Severus sintió su garganta cerrarse por un momento. Aquellas palabras emocionales realmente le habían llegado a lo más hondo del corazón. Jigger nunca había sido cercano; Severus no le había contado ninguna confidencia, pero vivían juntos y había cierta camaradería y respeto. Él bien podía ser su padre, e incluso en ocasiones parecía que actuase como tal. A Severus no le extrañó que le viera como a un hijo, pues a él no se le hacía difícil verlo como a un padre.

Pero era hora de partir y dejar atrás la comodidad de Tovenarij.


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

El tiempo era templado, aunque algo frío, a finales de agosto de 1980 en Inglaterra. Severus se sacudió la capa de viaje, inquieto por dentro aunque su semblante continuaba impertérrito. Desde la cima de la empinada ladera podía ver Ottery St. Catchpole, un pequeño pueblo muggle del condado de Devon donde había quedado con James Potter. El cielo estaba rojo en ese atardecer de verano y el pueblo y su ajetreo (parecía haber un festival) quedaban recortados en un halo espectral y nostálgico.

Severus inspiró hondo. No había vuelto a comunicarse con Potter desde que saliera de Tovenarij, pues tenía miedo de que alguien interceptara su correspondencia. Había salido de Bélgica hacia el norte de Francia, Calais, para tomar un barco que le llevara a Dover bajo una identidad falsa y unos cuantos hechizos _confundus_. Desde Dover había atravesado el país de las maneras más variopintas posibles: se había colado en trenes a punto de salir e incluso había conseguido que una pareja de adorables ancianos le acercara un poco en su destartalada camioneta.

Todos esos esfuerzos concluirían dentro de poco, cuando avisara por _patronus_ a Potter ybajara la colina. Tan solo esperaba que el gryffindor no le dejara tirado en medio de ese festival veraniego que había montado en el pueblo. Severus inspiró, cerró los ojos y agitó la varita: un gato etéreo le miró un momento antes de desaparecer en el aire corriendo. Esperó un momento, no sabiendo si habría respuesta por parte de Potter, y después bajó al pueblo.

En la plaza había muchos tenderetes – le recordaban a los de Tovenarij, pero menos excéntricos – y también mucha gente apelotonada alrededor mirando. Las risas, gritos y conversaciones llenaban el aire de un ambiente afable y distendido. Aún así, Severus no encontraba dentro de sí la calma que deseaba conseguir. Gruñó, dirigiéndose al pie de la iglesia que coronaba la plaza. Los feligreses acababan de salir de una misa y el cura del pueblo se afanaba en despedirlos y conversar con ellos. Severus se coló dentro después de una mirada a su alrededor.

La iglesia era oscura por dentro, con una imagen en el altar y unas pocas bancadas. La poca luz que entraba por las afiladas saeteras teñía el lugar de un color rojo sangre denso e inquietante. Severus se sentó en la primera bancada, alejándose del sonido de fuera. Esperó por varios minutos que se hicieron una auténtica eternidad y entonces, James Potter se sentó a su lado.

Severus lo miró, blanco como la tiza al verlo después de años. Su cara estaba más pálida que cuando eran adolescentes, las ojeras un poco más pronunciadas y el brillo en sus ojos un poco más apagado. Tenía pelusilla en la mandíbula, una incipiente barba que le hacía verse más maduro. El pelo continuaba revuelto y despeinado, como siempre. Casi era lo único que no había cambiado del James Potter que Severus conocía. El otro hombre le dirigió una sonrisa ladina y traviesa.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Severus. —Potter dirigió su vista a la imagen en el atar. Severus se vio tentado a imitarle.

—Has cambiado. —comentó Severus. Potter bufó divertido.

—Tú también has cambiado. —objetó. —Te queda bien el pelo recogido. —añadió, señalando su pelo. Severus había empezado a recogérselo cuando había empezado seriamente sus investigaciones de Pociones y ya era una costumbre para él.

—Y a ti la barba. —le murmuró a cambio Severus.

—Dime algo interesante sobre mí, Severus. —le pidió después de un momento Potter, mirándole casi acusatoriamente. Severus tardó un momento en reaccionar: la respuesta molesta ya estaba en sus labios cuando entendió a lo que Potter se refería, una prueba para demostrar que era quien decía ser.

—Tu forma animaga es un ciervo, por eso el mote de Cornamenta. —Potter sonrió, aceptando su respuesta.

—Y tu forma animaga debería ser un gato. ¿Has intentado la transformación? —inquirió con curiosidad. Severus se dio por satisfecho con esa muestra de información. Potter se levantó.

—No, no me interesa lo de la animagia. —murmuró Severus, imitándole. —¿Adónde vamos?

—Con los demás. No te preocupes, saben que te voy a traer. —añadió Potter con una sonrisa al ver la inquietud de Severus.

Severus y Potter miraron un momento la puerta entornada de la pequeña iglesia, comprobando que nadie les miraba, y después Potter le apretó el brazo y Severus tragó saliva, sintiéndose transportado con fuerza. No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, la sombra de la angustia y el peligro todavía estaba impresa en el fondo de su mente. Su mano se aferraba a su varita, tampoco muy seguro de cómo le recibirían.

Aparecieron en una habitación rústica y desnuda, bañada solo por la luz roja del atardecer. Había varias personas en la sala, pero la poca luz afilada que entraba no las hacía distinguibles a los ojos de Severus: podía ver sus siluetas, pero no distinguir sus facciones. Aquellas personas sacaron sus varitas nada más Potter y Severus llegaron. La mente de Severus gritó _Emboscada_ a pleno pulmón. Su varita se movió rauda y veloz, conjurando un encantamiento protector, el más potente que conocía. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que el brillo del hechizo le cegaría.

La magia se movió por el aire, vibrando de una manera particular. Se escucharon gritos y golpes, y los cimientos de la estructura crujieron al ser golpeados por esa potente burbuja escudo. Potter gritó a su lado algo incoherente y después aquel brillo se marchó. Severus abrió los ojos, dispuesto a desaparecerse inmediatamente.

—¡Esperad, esperad! Es él, es el verdadero. —intentó explicar Potter desde el suelo. Su cara quedaba recortada entre las sombras, como las del resto de los individuos.

—Si fuera un mortífago estaría tratando de matarnos, así que sí, es él. —aceptó con sarcasmo Sirius Black.

Severus se quedó quieto, mirando a su alrededor sin un ápice de culpa mientras los demás se levantaban. Black se acercó, saliendo a la luz del atardecer. Tenía una expresión molesta en el rostro, aquella eterna expresión que ponía cuando se dirigía a Severus (salvo cuando planeaban su venganza contra Mulciber). Tenía el pelo un poco más largo y las ropas un poco más viejas y ajadas, pero al contrario que Potter, se veía igual que hacía dos años.

Potter le cogió por los hombros y se lo llevó de aquella sala. Severus miró hacia atrás mientras se iban: todos los que allí se habían reunido eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El ojo azul eléctrico de Moody permaneció pegado a su figura hasta que dejó de verlo. Black salió corriendo detrás de ellos cuando habían salido fuera de la casa. Aquel era el santuario del que Lily había hablado hacía dos años.

Bajo la luz roja del atardecer, el santuario parecía bucólico, con los tejados de las casas recortándose contra el cielo del crepúsculo. Había un gran edificio central y el resto eran casas de dos o tres pisos, como mucho. Todo tenía un aspecto burdo y poco trabajado, pero las casas eran realmente sólidas, aunque austeras y sin apenas adornos. Frente al edificio central (sería el centro de mando, pensó Severus) había una explanada pequeña como algunas briznas de hierba y unos árboles secos, a modo de plaza o parque.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Potter a su lado, caminando tranquilamente. Black les alcanzó y se colocó al otro lado de Potter, alejado de Severus.

—Bien. —murmuró Severus.

Unos chicos pasaron por delante de ellos. Severus se fijó en la gente: había ancianos, adultos y niños, pero todos eran magos. Los jóvenes agitaban sus varitas sin miedo de ser encontrados por el ministerio; Severus ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Suponía entonces que alguien les estaría enseñando magia. Potter rió a su lado como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Black bufó, más alejado de ellos.

—Tuviste buena suerte.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —preguntó Black de repente. Asomó la cabeza un momento por delante de su amigo.

—No lo sé. —admitió Severus. —Pretendía volver fuera después de la boda.

—Una lástima. Podríamos hacer buen uso de ti aquí. —se apenó Black, aunque parecía esperarse esa respuesta.

—No me gustaría morir tan joven. —repuso Severus. Potter volvió a reír, como si dijera algo gracioso… De nuevo.

—Tan cínico como siempre.

Severus le miró, sorprendido por su actitud. Un tiempo atrás, seguramente Potter le habría gritado acerca de un sacrificio por el bien mayor y demás tonterías que decían los gryffindors, y Severus habría respondido con comentarios cínicos y egoístas. Ahora, Potter parecía más neutral y Severus más relajado. Quizás la guerra no le había cambiado tanto como a Potter, pero estar solo en el extranjero, sin comida ni dinero y sin poder hablar con alguien que entendiera su idioma sí le había hecho madurar a Severus.

Black no comentó nada al respecto. Eso también lo había notado Severus: Black refunfuñaba y bufaba por lo bajo, pero ya no era tan vocal con su desprecio hacia todo los slytherin ni hacia la actitud ácida de Severus. Continuaron su camino en silencio de nuevo, pero no llegaron muy lejos. Potter era popular entre los chavales más mayores y un par de chicos le pidieron ayuda. Severus se quedó a solas con Black, pero el segundo no parecía querer pasar el rato en silencio.

—¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? La frontera está bloqueada.

—No la frontera muggle. —respondió Severus. Black asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su afirmación.

—Los lacayos de Voldemort vigilan también esa parte. —Black le miraba con curiosidad y algo más detrás.

—Tomé todas las precauciones necesarias. No soy tan idiota como para andar libremente en el mundo muggle. —Severus le confrontó, viendo que aquella conversación no llevaba a ningún lado. —¿Qué quieres, Black?

—Me gustaría que me ayudaras con Regulus.

— _Por supuesto_ , tu hermano. —bufó Severus. No hacía ni una hora que había llegado y Black ya estaba tratando de meterle en algún plan loco para recuperar a su hermano pequeño. Severus hacía tiempo que le había colgado el cartel de mortífago al cuello, pues era lo que el _pequeño Reggie_ deseaba más que nada.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —le gruñó agresivamente. —Regulus no es malo. No se ha hecho mortífago, por más raro que parezca. —Severus levantó las cejas, sorprendido. —Pero – digamos que terminamos con mal pie. Y no quiero que eso siga siendo así. Solo que él no quiere ni verme.

—Habla con él, hazle cambiar de opinión.

—Ya… No creo que eso funcione. No por el momento. Pero tú eres – eras – su amigo. Podrías allanarme el camino, ¿sabes?

Severus bufó. Aquello era estúpido. ¿Sabría Regulus que había sido Severus el que había matado a su _grandioso_ Mulciber? ¿Le habría odiado por ello? Regulus nunca había sido malo con él, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando el resto de Slytherin se había puesto en su contra, Regulus tan solo se había mantenido distante. Era más de lo que otros habían hecho y eso se lo agradecía.

Severus y Regulus habían sido amigos. No se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta de todas formas: la amistad no era algo que Severus entendiera muy bien, al menos no desde que entrara en Hogwarts. Antes era más fácil, pues solo Lily le había tratado bien (el resto de niños lo consideraban un anormal y no se atrevían siquiera a mirarle a la cara) así que ella era amiga. Después, en Slytherin, las líneas de la amistad se habían difuminado por completo: le había costado entender en primero que Mulciber no dejaba de insistir sobre ser su pareja en Pociones solo porque le interesaba.

Ellos – Mulciber, Avery y Rosier – se portaban bien y mal con Severus. Había sido así desde el primer día, hasta ahí ninguna sorpresa. Severus había desconfiado de ellos y de sus buenas intenciones, eso era algo que siempre, _siempre_ , había hecho y, en ese caso, esa desconfianza le había venido bien para distinguirlos. Malfoy y su labia y carisma habían sido más complicados para Severus pero al final había conseguido ver a través de su amabilidad.

Luego el resto del colegio le había odiado solo por pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes, así que nadie más se había acercado lo suficiente. Hasta que habían llegado Potter, Lupin y Black para sacudir todos sus cimientos. Le había costado mucho entender que ellos no querían nada de Severus; de hecho, había llegado a esa conclusión meses después de llegar a Tovenarij. Aún así, no era tan tonto como para fiarse ciegamente de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba Black, tratando de convencerlo para que fuera a visitar a su hermano Regulus.

—Ya estoy de vuelta. —les sorprendió Potter.

Black se hizo a un lado, desviando la mirada. Severus clavó sus ojos en la nuca de Black, queriendo saber qué pasaba por su mente. No estaba al nivel de Dumbledore o el Señor Oscuro, así que no podía hacer mucho más que mirar insistentemente a Black esperando que él le mirara de vuelta para poder conectar con su mente. Y aún así, seguramente Black lo notara, pues Severus no era buen legeremante (no todavía, al menos).

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Severus finalmente. Sus pasos parecían erráticos, como si Potter estuviera tan solo dando una vuelta, pero Severus suponía que, de hecho, se dirigían a un destino.

—A casa, claro. —Potter le miró, sonriente. —Te hospedarás con nosotros. —Potter señaló a Black con el dedo.

Y entonces, Potter paró frente a una modesta casa dentro del santuario. Severus la miró con ojo crítico un momento, hasta que alguien le hizo sombra a sus espaldas.

—Severus. —susurró Lily con sorpresa.


	36. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Severus se giró, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Había pensado que estaba preparado para volver a ver a Lily, pero la realidad era que estaba sudando de solo oír su voz. Ella, su amiga de la infancia, la chica prejuiciosa que le había dado la patada por su reputación, la que le había pedido perdón después, dándose cuenta de lo injusto que había sido para Severus… Seguía evocándole los mismos sentimientos conflictivos que hacía dos años.

—Severus. —repitió ella, embobada. Severus parpadeó con fuerza. Aquellos dos años no le habían cambiado en absoluto: su pelo seguía rojo como el fuego ardiente, su piel pálida y pecosa quizás estaba un poco más blanca y sus ojos verdes podían tener un brillo más apagado que antes, pero tal vez era todo la imaginación de Severus.

—Lily. —murmuró en respuesta. —Felicidades por la boda. —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

—Gracias. Gracias por venir. —elaboró ella un poco más. Sus manos apenas se rozaron antes de apartarse, como si sus pieles ardieran para el otro.

Black se aclaró la garganta. Potter medió entre ellos, que seguían sorprendidos por la simple presencia del otro, y condujo a Severus al interior de la casa para enseñarle dónde dormiría. El interior era tan burdo como el del resto de las viviendas, pensó Severus, aunque parecía tener personalidad propia. Había varias fotografías en movimiento esparcidas por la casa: algunas eran de su época en Hogwarts, los tres Merodeadores posando con libertad, e incluso había alguna en la que salían los cinco, incluyendo a Severus y Lily; también había fotos de la familia de Lily y de la de Potter, y algunas otras de James, Lily, Black y Lupin trabajando en el santuario.

Subieron las escaleras del rellano hacia el primer piso y después Potter abrió la primera puerta a la derecha, entrando. El dormitorio era pequeño, con apenas una cama, una mesilla y un escritorio. Tenía también un hueco a los pies de la cama para poner el baúl. Potter le miró insistentemente, esperando a que Severus comentara algo de su habitación.

—Está bien.

—Me alegra que te guste. —dijo con ánimo jovial. Luego continuó en un tono más reservado —Lily se ha emocionado al verte. Ella esperaba verte de nuevo. Estaría bien que te quedaras, aunque fuera por ella.

Potter salió de su dormitorio, dándole un momento a solas. Ellos realmente querían que se quedara, o esa era la impresión que le daban a Severus. Pensó en la posibilidad como algo, de hecho, factible: ¿qué echaba en falta en Tovenarij? Quizás podía continuar sus investigaciones pendientes ahí, en el santuario, y transmitir sus resultados a la Academia. Al fin y al cabo, en el santuario estaban a salvo; si no lo estuvieran, Severus no habría visto a los ancianos, no habría escuchado las risas despreocupadas de los niños. Por lo menos eso quería creer.

Cenaron los cuatro en un silencio roto ocasionalmente. Black parecía enfadado por su desplante anterior; Potter disfrutaba mayormente del silencio y de mirar a Lily como un absoluto enamorado; ella, por otro lado, le lanzaba miradas intermitentes a Severus, como si todavía no pudiera creerse que estaba allí, con ellos. Severus quiso preguntar por la situación, pero el ambiente no se prestaba a ello y tampoco tenía ganas de meterse en conversaciones trascendentales esa noche.

De vuelta a su dormitorio, Severus encontró la paz necesaria para abrir su baúl y mirar la pila de papeles que había a un lado. Se había traído un par de calderos también y su set de instrumentos de pociones aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron superficialmente el pergamino poroso que era la portada de su investigación sobre la licantropía con cierta nostalgia. Deseaba volver a ello. Preferiría continuar esos asuntos en Inglaterra, pues Bélgica no se sentía muy familiar a pesar del tiempo que había pasado en Bruselas, pero podía sacrificar el no estar en casa… _¿Realmente podía?_

—Severus, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó Lily abriendo un poco la puerta de su dormitorio. Severus cerró con fuerza el baúl, levantándose con rapidez. —Si molesto puedo volver en otro momento.

—No pasa nada. —respondió Severus con seguridad, despejando su mente de aquellos pergaminos escondidos.

—Gracias. —murmuró Lily, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. —Yo… No sé cómo empezar todo esto.

—¿Qué tal por el principio? —Lily le miró con una pequeña sonrisa acuosa. Aquella frase era una que su padre solía decirle cuando no sabía cómo explicar lo que quería decir. Severus la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama. La traición dolía, pero prevalecía aquella sensación tan fuerte que le embargaba al verla. Quizás aquella era la última vez que la viera con vida.

—Fui una idiota. —empezó Lily, mirándose las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. —Cuando te dejé de lado, me refiero. —cómo si Severus no intuyera esa información. —Mis amigos me presionaban y todos miraban tan mal a Slytherin… Y luego tú ibas con Mulciber y sus amigos – y ya entonces él apuntaba maneras – y… No puedo decirte de ninguna excusa para aliviar mi culpa. Lo he estado pensando, durante estos dos años y en séptimo también. Te hice daño de forma gratuita y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estabas pasando mal.

Lily continuó mirando su regazo con fijación, como si hubiera algo de interés ahí. Severus, sentado a su lado, clavó los ojos en su cara. Aquello no era todo, pensó, antes de decir alguna tontería y romper la magia del momento. Aquella Lily… Aquella Lily era su amiga, no la prejuiciosa adolescente que no tenía claro donde caían sus alianzas.

—Tan solo sé que entonces no me pareció mal o injusto. Dejé de pensar por mí misma y me llevó únicamente a eso; menuda gryffindor estoy hecha. En ese entonces creo que fui bastante petulante, de hecho, pensando que lo sabía todo. Oh, pero sobre todo fue por lo que los demás decían. Ya se rumoreaba – desde hacía años – que eras un mago oscuro en ciernes, un mortífago en potencia, pero luego empezaron a colgarte todos esos títulos tan siniestros que me dio miedo escuchar siquiera la excusa que pondrías. No quería que se me relacionara con alguien tan tenebroso como el Severus Snape del que todo el mundo hablaba.

Lily le lanzó una mirada rápida llena de condolencias. Realmente estaba arrepentida, pensó Severus. Estaba genuinamente interesado en saber por qué razones Lily le había apartado de su lado, pero más que eso, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho de la felicidad. Aquella… Aquella era la verdadera Lily, no esa sombra agridulce que había tomado su lugar en los últimos años en el colegio.

—¡Já! ¿Te lo imaginas? Si me lo hubieran dicho a los diez años, no me lo habría creído. Lily Evans dejándose llevar por su reputación. Qué bajo he caído. —se lamentó ella. —Lo siento mucho. Sé que no compensa que te dejara tirada cuando más me necesitabas, pero… Si yo fuera tú, no me perdonaría. Y si supiera que tenemos más tiempo juntos, no sé si me habría atrevido a decírtelo. Pero el mañana es muy incierto y en cualquier momento podrías irte… O irme yo, y perder la oportunidad de disculparme. No me perdonaría no haberte dicho todo esto.

Severus se quedó en silencio. La guerra hacía a las personas más conscientes de lo efímeras que eran sus vidas, cómo todo se va tan rápido y antes de que te des cuenta ya no queda nada a lo que aferrarse.

—Menuda gryffindor estás hecha. —le dijo con tono pesado y nada animado. —No todos tenemos el coraje para admitir nuestros errores y pedir perdón. Eso te honra, Lily. No sé qué decir. —Severus inspiró con fuerza. —Sí, es cierto, me fastidió que me echaras de tu lado de esas maneras… Tan impersonal y fría, como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos. Pero también sé lo duro que es que te juzguen por tu reputación o tus amistades. He pasado por eso. Lo entiendo. —Severus miró sus manos, inseguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación. —Estuve a punto de aceptar la marca tenebrosa con tal de que pararan. Odiaba sentirme diferente, apartado y repudiado por todos. Tan solo deseaba encajar.

—Lo siento, Severus.

—Si hubieras estado ahí, las cosas habrían ido a peor. Mulciber te habría puesto en su mira tarde o temprano solo porque a mí me importas.

—Lo siento.

Lily se echó a llorar en ese momento. Severus siguió mirándose las manos un rato más, inseguro sobre lo que decía hacer. Ella lloraba desconsolada pero silenciosamente y él no sabía cómo consolarla. Dejó que la cama se sacudiera con su llanto, sintiéndose miserable pero satisfecho por dentro. No le gustaba ver a Lily sufrir, pero aquello también era la venganza de Severus. Intentó no pensar mucho en aquellos sentimientos conflictivos. Suspiró y finalmente cogió las manos de Lily con las suyas, retirándolas de la cara.

—Lily, escúchame. Todos cometemos errores. _Todos_. Lo que pasó es el pasado y ya no tiene caso volver. Yo tan solo estoy feliz de haber recuperado a mi amiga, a una amiga que pensaba que había perdido para siempre.

Lily se abrazó con fuerza a Severus. Él la dejó llorar, pues ella parecía haber cambiado la tristeza por la felicidad en sus lágrimas. Severus empujó el sentimiento de traición al fondo de su mente: aquello había sucedido hacía tiempo, pero ahora Lily estaba de vuelta y no podía permitirse el lujo de regodearse en resentimientos tontos, no con una guerra rugiendo detrás de las ventanas.

—Mis padres estarían orgullosos de ti, Severus. —murmuró Lily, despegándose de Severus. —Estarían orgullosos del mago y del hombre en que te has convertido.

—También estarían orgullosos de ti. —respondió Severus. Se sentía honrado al pensar que Lily lo consideraba digno de poner su nombre en la misma frase en que ponía a sus padres. —Todo esto que has hecho, la gente a la que estás ayudando… Ellos están orgullosos de ti, Lily.

Ella cogió su mano con fuerza, parpadeando rápido para no llorar de nuevo. Severus se dejó embriagar por el tacto de su piel, el calor de su mano y el sentimiento de haber encontrado algo que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo. Había echado de menos a Lily, se dio cuenta en ese momento. Pasara lo que pasara después, Severus no podría decir que se arrepentía de no haber hecho las paces con ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente en paz. _Había vuelto a casa_.


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Severus pensó mucho esa noche. No solo acerca de Lily, de su amistad, sino también de su futuro. El santuario era un lugar seguro; no le importaría continuar sus investigaciones ahí. Tan solo deseaba, por otro lado, poder comunicarse con la Academia, con la maestra Nuska. Ella tenía mucha experiencia en proyectos de investigación y quería que le asesorara sobre la posibilidad de continuar en Inglaterra pero con el sello de la Academia.

Esa era la parte conflictiva, no obstante. Si tan solo pudiera viajar fácilmente entre Tovenarij e Inglaterra, Severus no estaría pensando tanto ese asunto. No, el problema radicaba en que no podía viajar. Si pudiera viajar, aquel sitio en el que estaba no sería un santuario sino un cuartel y no habría que defender a inocentes. Severus suspiró profundamente, viéndose en una vicisitud importante.

Por otro lado… Severus quería quedarse con Lily, James, Black incluso. Su relación con ellos era complicada, pues Severus no sabía muy bien en qué términos estaban, pero no le desagradaba permanecer a su lado. Y pelear contra el Señor Oscuro… Bueno, esa parte no le hacía tanta gracia, pero podía no hacerlo de todas formas. Serviría de ayuda en el santuario, pensó haciendo planes.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus se despertó con la determinación de encontrar una forma de comunicarse con Tovenarij – escapar de Inglaterra incluso – que le permitiera quedarse en el santuario. Ver a James, recuperar a Lily y sentir que estaba en casa le hacían pensar con cierto optimismo acerca de su futuro. Desayunaron en silencio, Severus acosado por la mirada insistente de Black. No había pensado mucho acerca de Regulus. No quería hacerlo de todas formas, le hacía sentir un regusto amargo en la boca.

Lily le enseñó esa mañana el campamento, donde estaba todo y lo que podía o no hacer. Algunos niños, los más pequeños, le miraban con curiosidad y algo de miedo. Pensándolo bien, Severus podía percatarse de que había niños allí que tan solo habían visto el santuario. Aquello le daba muy mala espina y le hacía sentir un coraje inusual en el pecho; su infancia ya había sido difícil sin una guerra en medio, no quería pensar en lo duro que resultaba para ellos, aquellos niños inocentes que apenas entendían lo que estaba pasando.

Lily le acomodó en un laboratorio en el edificio central y se marchó a realizar sus tareas rutinarias. Ella enseñaba magia en la pequeña escuela que habían montado. James y Black aparecían de vez en cuando por el lugar para alguna lección especial, o al menos lo que los muchachos consideraban especial. Ellos eran algo parecido a héroes entre los más mayores, pues peleaban con la Orden y les protegían. Severus sonrió sin malicia al escuchárselo decir a Lily, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, sí sucedió algo especial. Apenas habían terminado de comer cuando las alarmas saltaron. Potter y Black se marcharon con presteza, dejando los platos medio acabados. Lily, pálida, llevó los platos a la cocina con un golpe de varita y después cogió a Severus. Afuera la gente se apuraba a llegar al edificio central, aunque no parecía una buena táctica. Severus podía escuchar llantos y gritos a su alrededor cuando, apenas medio minuto después, la alarma cesó.

Lily se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Severus la miró, inseguro de lo que había pasado en esos pocos minutos. Luego, el ciervo plateado que era el patronus de James apareció en el aire y con su voz, dijo:

—Falsa alarma. Remus ha vuelto.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un momento después, comenzó a dispersar a la gente aterrorizada, haciendo correr la voz de falsa alarma. Severus la miró, mudo. Parecían saber exactamente qué debían hacer en caso de ataque. No dejaba de ser algo siniestro, pero parecía ser útil. Luego, Lily lo llevó a las murallas, donde James y Black abrazaban con fuerza a un demacrado Remus Lupin. Tenía una cicatriz en la cara que le recorría la mejilla y parte de la sien, pero era vieja, para nada reciente.

—Remus. —murmuró Lily. Se abrazó con fuerza al licántropo, que le correspondió con igual sentimiento. —Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Gracias por venir.

—No hay problema. Siento haberme ido, de todas formas. No debí hacerlo. —se disculpó Lupin. Llevaba al cuello un petate pequeño, seguramente todas sus posesiones. Severus lo miró con fijeza, detrás de los demás, analizándolo. Era sorprendente que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo por su cuenta, dada su fragilidad y su maldición. —Snape, qué sorpresa verte aquí.

—Lupin. —Severus hizo una pequeña reverencia, apenas moviendo la cabeza, y Lupin le palmeó el hombro, más cariñoso. Severus le gruñó, aunque fuera por costumbre.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó Black, esperanzado.

—Por supuesto… Si todavía queréis que me quede.

James rió jovialmente y abrazó a Lupin con un solo brazo. La cara de Black cambió por completo, de hombre malhumorado a un joven alegre. Lo llevaron también a la casa de James, Lily y Black. Parecía haber tenido su propia habitación antes en esa casa, pues sabía dónde estaba todo y dónde se hospedaría. El resto de la tarde, los gryffindors se apostaron en la sala de estar a hablar de sus cosas. Severus se marchó al laboratorio de nuevo; por suerte era todo suyo, así que podía permanecer allí el tiempo que quisiera pensando en qué hacer.

Sus pensamientos eran, cuanto menos, poco coherentes. Tan pronto pensaba en cómo comunicarse con Tovenarij como, al instante siguiente, le daba vueltas al asunto de Black y su hermano Regulus. La pronta boda de James y Lily también asaltaba su mente a ratos, pero aquel asunto estaba solucionado mayormente.

Le costó a Severus la mitad de la tarde centrarse en una sola tarea (sus investigaciones sobre la licantropía se colaban también en sus pensamientos de forma repentina) y al final se decantó por averiguar más acerca de la comunicación entre países. El resto de la tarde la gastó entre libros y papeles, pero tampoco sintió que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo.

Los días siguientes pasaron con tranquilidad, sumidos en la rutina, hasta que la boda de Lily y James llegó. Aquella mañana era calurosa y soleada. Los dos prometidos habían desaparecido de la casa para arreglarse para la pequeña ceremonia. Severus se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo iba a ser la ceremonia, pues Black le había dicho que iban a hacer algo tradicional del mundo mágico y él nunca se había interesado por esas cosas.

Severus se puso su túnica negra más elegante. Cuando bajó a la sala de estar, se dio cuenta de que no importaba mucho lo elegante que fuera: Lupin se había puesto su túnica menos ajada y la de Black parecía bastante vieja de todas formas. En cualquier caso, los tres fueron a la casa de los Bones, donde James se preparaba para la ceremonia. Severus permaneció al fondo de la habitación, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

La casa de los Bones era muy parecida a la suya en cuanto a estructura y muebles. Parecía como si fueran todas las viviendas prefabricadas, pero Severus sabía que las habían hecho con magia. Edgar Bones iba de un lado a otro, recuperando los gemelos y los cordones de los zapatos de James. Frank Longbottom le ayudaba a terminar de vestirse y, a la vez, intentaba tranquilizarle. No había nadie más, pues no hacían más que estorbar.

—Chicos, qué bien que habéis llegado. —les saludó James. Se le veía pálido y ojeroso. —¿Estoy bien?

—Perfecto, James. —le aseguró Black. Lupin, visiblemente emocionado, atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Y si se echa atrás? Quizás deberíamos esperar un poco más para la boca. ¿No somos demasiado jóvenes?

—Lleváis meses con esto de la boda y no te he visto dudar hasta ahora. —intentó suavizarlo Frank. —Tranquilízate, son solo los nervios.

Bones dio un grito de alegría, levantándose con aire triunfal. Los gemelos brillaban en su mano. Se apresuraron a ponérselos a James, que no dejaba de moverse de todas formas. Severus suspiró, algo abrumado por el frenetismo de la situación; luego, alguien entró en la casa, gritando incoherencias. Ese alguien corrió por la vivienda hasta la habitación donde vestían a James. Dorcas Meadowes les miró a todos, todavía sin vestir (aunque su pelo ya estaba arreglado y el maquillaje la hacía verse muy guapa).

—Snape, estás aquí. —suspiró, cansada por la carrera. Como Severus era el más cercano a la puerta de entrada, Dorcas no tuvo mucho problema en agarrarlo del brazo, tirando de él hacia la salida. —Lily te busca.

Meadowes se lo llevó de la habitación. Lo último que vio Severus de sus compañeros fue la mirada angustiada de James, pero no se preocupó: por más que James dudara en esos momentos, Severus no tenía ninguna duda de que lo haría bien, de que esa era la decisión correcta. Igual eran un poco jóvenes, pero quizás no tenían el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo juntos.

—Será mejor que te mantengas asertivo, Snape. —le aconsejó Meadowes con una mirada asesina.

Meadowes le llevó a la casa de los Longbottom. Parecía que Lily y su corte de ayudantes chismosos se habían atrincherado en la casa aunque según le había comentado Meadowes de camino, Frank había intentado calmarla antes. Severus no tenía mucha idea de lo que encontraría, pero temía que fuera algo más exagerado que las dudas de James: quizás no se sentía bien y quería cancelar la boda…

La escena que se encontró en la casa le hizo suponer que las cosas no estaban muy bien. La voz de Lily, aunque distorsionada a través de las paredes, sonaba como la de alguien muy angustiado. Otras voces, masculinas y femeninas, intentaban hacerla entrar en razón. Cuando Severus entró en la habitación donde estaba la susodicha, el resto de la comitiva hizo mutis por el foro, lanzándole miradas amenazadoras, seguramente porque creían que lo estropearía todo.

—Severus, aquí estás. —Lily se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándole. Parecía a punto de empezar a llorar. —¿No ha sido un inconveniente venir?

—No hay ningún problema.

Lily se apartó, secándose las lágrimas rebeldes de los ojos. Severus la miró bien, fijándose por primera vez en ella. Llevaba una túnica verde clara (suponía que tendría algo que ver con sus ojos igualmente verdes) muy elegante y arreglada. Se veía muy guapa con aquella ropa y los pendientes nacarados. Sin embargo, su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de angustia, dejando entrever que no todo era tan bonito.

—Estás preciosa. —Lily se sonrojó. Severus parpadeó un momento y luchó por contener su sonrojo al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Gracias. —las manos de Lily cogieron una de las suyas y comenzaron a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo. —Pero… Deberíamos cancelar la boda.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres casarte con Potter? —preguntó Severus.

—No, no es eso, pero… No sé si estoy preparada.

—Si no te gusta después, siempre te puedes divorciar.

—No haría falta, la ceremonia no es una de esas bodas muggles. Se supone que es un contrato de fidelidad, pero no hace falta tramitar un divorcio para romperlo. —le explicó ella. —Es solo que… ¿Somos muy jóvenes para esto? Mis padres se casaron a los 26 y entonces se contraía matrimonio cuando se era más joven. No quiero que… —Lily inspiró profundo. —Quiero a James. Eso no va a cambiar. Pero no quiero precipitarme.

—No sé qué decirte. —dijo finalmente Severus después de una prolongada pausa. —No puedo decidir por ti. No sé qué es lo mejor. Pero – no le des tantas vueltas al contrato. No es como si no estuvierais casados ya espiritualmente; vivís juntos y demás. Quizás si esto te importa tanto…

—Me importa mucho. Y sé que a James también.

—Entonces hazlo. Si te equivocas, no costará mucho remediar el error. Y si no…

—Eso es bastante pesimista. —se quejó Lily, insegura. Severus se encogió de hombros:

—Estoy siendo práctico. Este contrato no va a cambiar nada entre vosotros, solo es una formalización. Pero es importante para los dos. No me gustaría que sintieras remordimientos después si algo llega a pasarle a James.

—Lo sé. Es la razón por la decidimos… Ya sabes. —Lily se sonrojó como si hubiera dicho una obscenidad.

Severus y Lily se miraron un momento. Nada de lo que Severus había dicho hasta ese momento parecía haber convencido a Lily de que hiciera una cosa o la contraria. Severus tampoco tenía claro si tenía que animarle a llevar a cabo el contrato de fidelidad o debería sacudirle por los hombros y decirle que esperara un tiempo. Eran demasiado jóvenes, sí, pero quizás nunca pudieran casarse si esperaban al final de la guerra. Por más que todo estuviera tranquilo en el santuario, Severus podía ver los signos por todos lados: la gente era cauta y se mostraba inquieta ante cualquier signo de turbulencias. Potter estaba metido en la Orden del Fénix, eso era peligroso, pero Lily también estaba en el santuario y además era hija de muggles, su pronóstico no era mucho mejor.

—Hazlo. —dijo finalmente. —Prefiero que te arrepientas de haber firmado ese contrato a que te culpes por no haber podido disfrutar de esto con James. Tú le quieres y él te quiere, no hay ningún problema por intentarlo.

Lily le miró con ojos acuosos. De un momento a otro, rompió a llorar ruidosamente, agarrándose a Severus como si fuera su salvavidas. Pensó que igual había dicho algo malo, pero Lily murmuraba agradecida por debajo del aliento. Ante tanto estruendo, la comitiva que rodeaba a Lily entró, preocupados todos. Lily se despidió de Severus, todavía llorando pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y Meadowes le acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Gracias. —le dijo con voz cortante ella. —Por lo que sea que le hayas dicho. Ya pensaba que nos quedábamos sin boda.

—Sin problemas. —le susurró Severus de vuelta, su voz igual de afilada que la de ella. —Nos vemos.

Severus se marchó antes de que Meadowes pudiera decir lo establecido por cortesía. Tampoco importaba mucho, pues ellos no se llevaban. Volvió a casa de los Bones solo para encontrarse a Edgar cerrando la puerta. Caminaron juntos – a lo lejos podían ver las figuras recortadas de los demás – y en silencio. Su esposa e hijos le esperaban en el camino, así que por educación, Edgar se quedó un rato con ellos, parado, dándole a Severus tiempo para que llegara solo hasta la plaza central.

La pequeña explanada había sido tristemente decorada: los árboles secos del final del verano tenían lazos blancos y cintas; había también una pequeña tarima y un semicírculo de sillas para los invitados. Amelia Bones, la hermana de Edgar, preparaba los papeles del contrato de fidelidad (ella había sido una oficial del ministerio bastante prominente antes de que el Señor Oscuro subiera al poder y era la más entendida en esos temas). Había más gente esperando, incluido James Potter, que no dejaba de sobarse las manos, nervioso.

Severus no quiso acercarse a hablar con él o sus otros compañeros. En su lugar, se sentó en una silla apartada y miró a su alrededor. Moody andaba por el lugar, renqueante por su pierna de madera – aquello era nuevo, pues Severus todavía no lo había visto en lo que llevaba de estancia – y con más cicatrices en la cara que antes. Los Weasley trataban de controlar a sus hijos, sobre todo a los gemelos, que no dejaban de correr por todos lados. Edgar Bones y su familia, mucho más discretos y con la sempiterna educación sangre pura, se mantenían a un lado, apartados. Los Longbottom trataban de calmar a Potter, aunque no parecía surtir mucho efecto.

—¡Severus! —le llamó en ese momento James. Severus apenas movió los ojos para mirarle discretamente (¿podía hacerse el loco por un rato más? Parecía ser imposible) y se levantó, acercándose al grupo. —¿Qué pasaba con Lily? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí, todo bien. —respondió Severus, intentando ocultar el cansancio de su voz. Por más que aquel fuera un momento especial para James y Lily, a Severus no le podía apetecer menos el quedarse. Tantos niños le incomodaban y la gente a su alrededor no dejaba de charlar de cosas insulsas. Al menos no esperaban que participara en esa reunión social.

—¿Seguro? —James le miró con grandes ojos. Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, exclamó —¡Ah, ya viene! Deseadme suerte.

Todos se sentaron con rapidez. Severus se deslizó hasta segunda fila, detrás de Black y Lupin. Estar en primera fila era demasiado para él, sobre todo dadas las miradas que algunos le dirigían. No confiaban mucho en él y no se molestaban en ocultarlo. A Severus tampoco le importaba demasiado: mientras los demás no intentaran nada, él tampoco haría nada. Arthur Weasley se sentó a su lado; a su izquierda, los gemelos y el niño más mayor le miraban con curiosidad.

—Ah, qué cosas más bonitas… —exclamó el mago. Severus apenas le miró, fingiendo ignorarle. —Las bodas son maravillosas, ¿no crees?

—Si tú lo dices. —murmuró finalmente Severus.

—Por supuesto que lo digo. —aseguró Weasley. —Ahí llega la novia.

Lily atravesó el pequeño pasillo central que separaba los dos bloques de sillas. James estaba en la tarima, junto a Amelia Bones, que se recolocaba el monóculo en el ojo. Lily parecía un sol en el firmamento, bella como siempre había sido. A Severus le dio cierta punzada de dolor, pues era James Potter el que la esperaba en el altar improvisado, pero lo retiró rápidamente al fondo de su mente (no le gustaba Lily de esa manera, se recordó).

—Estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión de fidelidad de Lily Evans y James Potter. —comenzó Amelia Bones. Black le murmuró algo a Lupin delante de Severus. —Al firmar este contrato, Lily y James se comprometen a cuidar el uno del otro y a permanecer fieles a su relación y a su compañero mientras esta relación dure. Ahora, los dos compañeros leerán –

Uno de los gemelos saltó al suelo. El otro se revolvía en su asiento, discutiendo silenciosamente con su padre. El mayor de los niños los miraba con grandes ojos azules, sin decir nada. Aquel niño – no sabía si era Fred o George – pasó por delante de Severus y, cuando iba a salir al pasillo, Severus decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto. Con una mano pescó al niño por el cuello de la túnica, lo alzó unos centímetros en el aire y lo colocó en el regazo de su padre. El niño y su hermano gemelo le miraron con grandes ojos y sus pequeñas bocas abiertas en sorpresa.

—Gracias por cogerlo. —le murmuró Arthur, devolviendo al niño a su asiento.

—Guau, eso ha sido muy chulo. ¿Podemos repetirlo? —dijo el crío. Severus le lanzó una mirada asesina – él no era ninguna atracción para niños – y luego pasó su mirada al resto del séquito de críos de los Weasley, callando sus incesantes murmullos de golpe. Después, volvió su vista al frente.

—Da miedo. —susurró el otro gemelo.

James habló durante cinco minutos más acerca de todas las bondades de Lily, de cómo se habían conocido, de todas las veces que ella le había llamado cretino engreído y de cómo al final habían acabado juntos. Luego, Lily dio su parte del discurso, también larga y emotiva. Cuando terminaron, los dos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Molly Weasley se sonaba discretamente la nariz, demasiado emocionada.

Después, Amelia Bones volvió a tomar la palabra, concluyendo la ceremonia, y James y Lily firmaron en el contrato de fidelidad con manos temblorosas. Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y pronto se volvieron a formar aquellos círculos sociales que tan poco le gustaban a Severus. Todos pasaron a felicitar a la pareja, aunque Severus no entendía qué tan importante era aquel condenado trozo de papel. Lupin le arrastró con Black y él y por un momento, Severus le agradeció por dentro: no quería ir solo a felicitar a la pareja, sería demasiado incómodo.

—¡Chicos!

—Felicidades. —Lupin y Black abrazaron a la pareja a turnos. Severus les inclinó la cabeza un poco, no realmente cómodo con tanto abrazo. Aún así, Lily primero y James después le abrazaron, aunque le soltaron bastante rápido.

No tardaron mucho en ser empujados a un lado por los Longbottom, que también querían felicitar a los novios. A Severus no le pudo importar menos el desaparecer del centro de las miradas de los demás: Moody no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera a ponerse a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables en cualquier momento. Lupin se quedó a un lado, hablando con Meadowes sobre la ceremonia, y Severus y Black se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas. Parecía que Black quería volver a hablar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó finalmente. Percy y Charlie cruzaron corriendo entre las sillas, delante de ellos.

—No lo sé. Si encuentro una forma de comunicarme internacionalmente, me plantearía quedarme. —le respondió Severus, sincero. Los ojos de Black brillaron con esperanza.

—Mi hermano es el subdirector del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si _hablaras_ con él, podría darte ideas sobre cómo evitar al ministerio. —Black le guiñó un ojo. —Piénsalo. Él te ayuda, tú le ayudas… Y me haces un inmenso favor a mí. Si tan solo pudieras convencerle de venir aquí, ya te estaría agradecido eternamente.

Black se marchó, palmeándole la espalda con una mirada esperanzada. Severus desvió la mirada: no estaba seguro de querer salir del santuario para meterse en territorio sumamente peligroso, ni quería saber cómo estaba Regulus. Por más que su relación no estuviera excesivamente deteriorada, Severus no tenía claro si quería volver a contactar con él. Se arriesgaba a que lo denunciara al ministerio de magia, realmente. Si no, podía ponerlo en peligro al relacionarse con un desertor y un traidor.


	38. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Era mala idea. Severus lo sabía muy bien pero aún así ahí estaba, terminando de colocarse la capa de viaje. Black le había dicho dónde y cuándo encontrar a Regulus (parecía una especie de acosador silencioso, pensaba Severus). Había pensado en mandarle una lechuza, pero no parecía una buena idea. En esos momentos, sin embargo, no le parecía tan desastrosa.

—¿De verdad vas a ir? —le preguntó Black, todavía algo incrédulo.

—Ya te he dicho que sí, chucho. —le gruñó Severus. A Black no le gustaba que le llamaran chucho como si fuera algo malo. —¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje de tu parte?

—Eh – dile que le quiero. —terminó con vergüenza. —Que le echo de menos.

—De acuerdo.

—Suerte. Trátale bien. —le amenazó prácticamente.

Severus le gruñó, saliendo por la pequeña apertura que le habían habilitado en la muralla de madera. La puerta se cerró detrás de Severus con un golpe seco y los dos vigilantes le observaron muy de cerca mientras se alejaba, saliendo de las barreras contra desapariciones. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de las protecciones del santuario, volvió a sentirse asustado e indefenso, tenso. Ya no había nadie cubriéndole las espaldas. Severus inspiró con fuerza y trató de tranquilizarse. Era lo mejor.

El hijo menor de los Black vivía en la casa familiar, en Londres. Severus tendría que ir con mucho cuidado en la gran ciudad, pero si tenía suerte, sería solo entrar, hablar y salir. Vivía solo, según la información que Black tenía de su hermano Regulus: su padre había muerto poco después del alzamiento del Señor Oscuro, en una trifulca con unos desertores, y su madre lo había seguido poco después con el corazón roto. Regulus tampoco tenía relaciones fuera de su trabajo y aunque era definitivamente una sombra de lo que había sido en el colegio, había conseguido llegar a ser la mano derecha de la jefa del Departamento de Transporte Mágico.

Severus inspiró hondo, se concentró y se desapareció del pequeño bosque en dirección a Londres. En la gran ciudad ya era de noche, aunque tampoco eran horas intempestivas para llamar a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, 12. Severus lanzó sobre sí mismo hechizos de ocultamiento y después de observar la pequeña plaza desierta, salió del angosto callejón en dirección a la puerta de su antiguo compañero.

Llamó un par de veces, encapuchado para que nadie le viera la cara. Agitó la varita discretamente mientras esperaba en el tercer escalón de la entrada, lanzando varios hechizos de más sobre sí mismo y sobre el lugar. Finalmente, después de lo que a un angustiado Severus le pareció una eternidad, Regulus abrió la puerta, solo un poco. Severus se cubrió la cara con la capucha: si le engañaba para que pensara que era un mortífago, podría entrar y explicarse.

—¿Si? —preguntó con voz temblorosa Regulus, abriendo un poco más la puerta. Severus se giró repentinamente, atrapando el trozo de madera y empujando a Regulus al interior de la casa. —¡Ah! ¿Qué haces – ? ¿Severus?

—Regulus. —murmuró el aludido en respuesta, terminando de cerrar la puerta. —¿Tienes algún invitado?

—No, estoy solo. No deberías estar aquí.

—Lo sé perfectamente. —le replicó con sarcasmo. Le tendió la mano no obstante, ayudándole a incorporarse, pues del golpe y la impresión lo había tirado.

—Pasa, la cocina está al final del pasillo. Aléjate de las ventanas, no quiero que te vean aquí.

Severus siguió a Regulus por el angosto pasillo. Nunca había estado en la casa de los Black, pero esperaba que no hubiera sido siempre así de deprimente y siniestra. En la pared de las escaleras, que subían varios pisos, había colgadas varias cabezas de elfos domésticos. En la entrada había un horrible paragüero con forma de pata de troll que los dos sortearon con agilidad. Regulus entró en la cocina, murmurándole algo a alguien, y Severus se puso en tensión.

—Kreacher, haznos un par de tés. —Severus sacó discretamente la varita. La bajó casi al instante al ver al pequeño elfo doméstico de Regulus pasar por delante de él para cumplir las órdenes de su amo. —Siéntate, el té estará listo dentro de poco.

Severus se sentó frente a Regulus en la enorme mesa que había en el centro de la cocina. Al fondo había una pequeña despensa abierta; parecía que el elfo doméstico había hecho de ese sitio su dormitorio. Por un momento, Severus miró fijamente a Regulus, que evitaba en todo momento su mirada. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, y la fina piel bajo sus ojos estaba fuertemente amoratada. No se veía nada sano, y Severus no tenía clara la razón: era un oficial del ministerio y un sangre pura que había apoyado el nuevo régimen. Prácticamente era la élite.

—No tienes buena cara. —dijo finalmente Severus.

—¡Já! Tú tampoco estás mejor. —le replicó Regulus.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Kreacher saltó de la encimera al suelo con dos tazas humeantes de té que dejó bajo sus narices. Después miró muy fijamente a su amo, esperando la orden de echarle de casa, y Regulus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándole a descansar. Cuando el elfo doméstico se había marchado, Severus continuó:

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Pensaba que deseabas servir al Señor Oscuro.

—Cambié de opinión. ¿Tan raro te parece? —Severus bufó, dejando clara su respuesta. —Tú no te quedaste atrás, Severus, pero lo que vi el día que murió Dumbledore… Él torturó a McGonagall para que mandara a todos los alumnos al comedor y poder empezar a hacer… Limpia. Por suerte no quedaban muchos sangresucia en el colegio. Lo que hizo con ellos… Todavía me persigue en pesadillas. Y al año siguiente… Oh, no quiero hablar de eso. Enseñaban maldiciones con compañeros – gryffindors sobre todo, pero no dejaban de ser compañeros.

—Me alegra que lo vieras. —contestó Severus honestamente. —Es mejor verlo antes que después de tomar una decisión equivocada.

Regulus bufó en desacuerdo con Severus – él prefería no verlo en absoluto, se imaginó – y retiró la vista a un lado. Severus aprovechó para tomar un sorbo de té, que ya no ardía, y dejó descansar un poco la conversación. Ya había forzado mucho a Regulus por ahora, lo mejor era darle tiempo para recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó finalmente el menor.

—Estoy buscando maneras de evitar las protecciones del ministerio para viajar al extranjero por medios mágicos.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo sé algo de eso? —Regulus entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque tu hermano me lo ha dicho. —Regulus frunció el ceño, disgustado. —Me ha pedido que te diga que te quiere y que te echa de menos. Le gustaría que vinieras con él.

—Dile que se vaya a la mierda.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó simplemente Severus. La mala sangre que había entre los hermanos no era asunto suyo. Regulus no parecía estar pasando su mejor momento, pero él vivía en la legalidad y tenía un trabajo estable. Era más de lo que Severus o Black tenían por el momento y Severus creía que era mejor que Regulus no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

—Y sobre tu pregunta… ¿Qué pretendes? Pensaba que estabas en el extranjero. O eso decían los rumores.

—Bueno, pues he vuelto. Y pensaba quedarme, pero solo si consigo comunicarme o viajar al extranjero sin lechuzas ni transportes muggles.

—Tendré que investigarlo. Ya te avisaré cuando encuentre algo.

—Gracias, Regulus. —le concedió Severus. El muchacho se reclinó en su asiento sin verse arrogante o petulante, como solía mostrarse en Hogwarts.

—No hay problema.

Severus se levantó, dejando su taza de té vacía. Se le hizo raro el comentario de Regulus, pero no dijo nada al respecto: el chico le estaba haciendo un inmenso favor y Severus creía que Regulus lo sabía perfectamente; sin embargo, no había aprovechado para endeudarle y eso era algo que todo slytherin que se precie lleva a cabo. Aunque sea por tener las espaldas cubiertas, siempre le recuerdas a alguien que te debe ciertos favores.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto. —soltó de repente Regulus mientras iban a la puerta de la casa. Severus alzó las cejas, sorprendido. —Pero la próxima vez avísame. Podrías haber llegado en mal momento.

—Te mandaré un código o algo que se me ocurra. —propuso Severus. Regulus asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

—No me importaría volver a reunirnos.

Con eso dicho, Regulus cerró la puerta, dejando a Severus al otro lado de la madera, algo confuso. Qué curioso que quisiera volver a verle después del interrogatorio al que le había sometido. En realidad, a Severus tampoco le parecía mala idea. Lo que sea que pasara entre los dos hermanos no le importaba y no iba a afectar a cómo trataba a Regulus, y el pequeño Black no se había portado mal con él. Podía darle una oportunidad… Después de comprobar que no le estaba tendiendo ninguna trampa.

Severus se apareció cuidadosamente cerca de las barreras contra desaparición del santuario. Antes de dar otro paso más, mandó su patronus con un mensaje a Potter – recordaba todavía el revuelo que se había formado con la llegada inesperada de Lupin – y escaneó el área en busca de algo que delatara la presencia de enemigos. Después de esperar un tiempo prudencial, Severus atravesó las barreras y se acercó a la muralla.

Potter había hecho su trabajo. Le esperaba frente a la pequeña portezuela de acceso al santuario. Los dos vigilantes le volvieron a lanzar miradas penetrantes, pero Severus las desechó. Después de responder la pregunta de seguridad, entraron y caminaron en silencio. Severus le contó que había ido a visitar a Regulus y lo que había acontecido en Grimmauld Place, 12, que era más bien poco. En cuanto llegaron a casa, fue asaltado por Black:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?

—Dice que te vayas a la mierda. —le informó Severus con soltura. —No sé qué le has hecho para cabrearlo tanto y, la verdad, no sé si quiero saberlo. Va a investigar mis asuntos de mientras.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Black con la cara desencajada de la decepción. —¿No ha dicho nada más?

—No quiere saber nada de ti, Black. Además, parece que le va bien. —añadió Severus.

—Está rodeado de mortífagos. —contestó afiladamente Black. —No está bien ahí.

—Esos mortífagos no le hacen nada. Tiene un trabajo muy bueno y es prácticamente la élite de la sociedad del Señor Oscuro. Aunque no sea mortífago.

—Eso no me tranquiliza. En _esos_ círculos, hacer algo mal puede costarte la vida. No quiero que Regulus ande en la cuerda floja por no tener otras opciones.

—Quizás Severus tiene razón. —murmuró Lily, metiéndose en su conversación. —Regulus es subdirector en el ministerio, ese es un puesto importante pero tampoco tanto como para que los mortífagos analicen cada movimiento que hace. Quizás lo estamos poniendo en peligro tratando de ayudarle.

Black les lanzó una mirada funesta y se marchó al piso superior con pasos fuertes, sin comentar nada. Era obvio, no obstante, que estaba enfadado y no compartía la opinión de los demás – ni siquiera James o Lupin habían salido en su defensa. No hablaron más del tema, pues Black se negó a volver a comentarlo. Lily y Lupin le miraban con algo de pena, pues al fin y al cabo eran hermanos; James, por el contrario, lo miraba intrigado.

Pasara lo que sea que pasara, la realidad de Severus era que necesitaba a Regulus para ese trabajo. Estar de vuelta en Inglaterra, con sus compañeros a su lado, era algo que Severus realmente había echado en falta en Tovenarij. Si bien era cierto que no se moriría por no tener a nadie, allí en el extranjero, le molestaba hasta cierto punto el no saber cómo estaban aquellos que sí le importaban, aunque fuera un poco.

—Deberías hablar con Sirius. —le murmuró James dos días después de la "pelea". Severus le miró fijamente, inquiriéndole en silencio. —No me mires así. Está deprimido desde que fuiste a ver a su hermano.

—No es mi culpa.

—No he dicho que lo fuera. Podrías mediar entre ellos. Aunque sea porque se lo debes a los dos: Sirius te puso en contacto con Regulus y él está investigando para ti.

—Tampoco tengo ni idea de qué está pasando.

—Habla con Sirius. —le aconsejó de nuevo James, lanzándole una mirada larga antes de irse a dormir.

Severus tardó un par de minutos en decidirse. James tenía razón: tenía una deuda con los dos hermanos Black, aunque ellos no pretendieran cobrársela. Aún así, no sabía qué decir. Regulus parecía odiar a su hermano y Black estaba obsesionado con salvarle. Aquello no podía salir bien, pero aún así, se armó de paciencia (y algo de valor) y subió al piso superior. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Black y entró. Black le señaló la silla para que se sentara mientras él se incorporaba: había estado tumbado sobre las sábanas, mirando al techo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con sequedad.

—¿Qué pasa entre Regulus y tú? ¿Por qué te odia? —inquirió Severus, no sabiendo qué más decir. Suponía que debía haber empezado con un tono más relajado, pero no estaba de humor para esos juegos sociales.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Entonces no puedo ayudarte. —Severus se levantó. En realidad estaba agradecido de que Black hubiera zanjado el tema tan rápido.

—No necesito tu ayuda de todas formas. Solo meterías la pata.

Severus salió de la habitación con ganas de hechizar al chucho. ¡Le había ofrecido su ayuda y él le devolvía un insulto a cambio! Bueno, el plan de James no había funcionado. No era una sorpresa: por más que hubieran colaborado en el pasado y demás muestras de camaradería, Black seguía desconfiando de él. No creía que hubiera dejado de verlo como Snivellus, su patético némesis de la escuela, en ningún momento. Quizás le tenía rencor porque él había podido hablar con Regulus y su propio hermano no. O quizás era su estúpido orgullo: Black era orgulloso y era capaz de mantener su enfado por cosas tontas durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Por la noche, cuando debiera estar durmiendo, Severus pensó y pensó acerca de los hermanos Black. James estaba en lo correcto al sugerirle que mediara entre los hermanos – incluso podrían traer a Regulus al santuario, aunque Severus no sabía si eso sería positivo o negativo para su compañero de Casa – pero Black no quería soltar prenda acerca de lo que había terminado de fracturar su relación y Regulus tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a hablar.

Aún así, debía intentarlo. Aunque fuera para considerar saldada la deuda que tenía con los hermanos Black. Y, quizás, porque tanto Sirius como Regulus no estaban bien como estaban y acercándolos podrían ayudarse el uno al otro a recuperarse. Aunque eso último no lo admitiría en voz alta.


	39. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Severus dejó pasar más de una semana antes de volver a contactar con Regulus. Black, por otro lado, continuaba gruñón y melancólico, aunque Severus apenas lo veía: según James, se había volcado en los asuntos de la Orden (de los que tampoco podía hablar de todas formas). Aprovechó la espera en su maquiavélico plan para revisar sus notas sobre la licantropía y preparar su investigación.

Los días de otoño reemplazaron a los de verano cuando Severus hizo su segunda visita a Regulus, esta vez mejor planificada. Llegó a su casa de noche, escurriéndose entre las sombras, y Regulus, igualmente suspicaz, le dejó entrar. La pequeña sala donde había un árbol familiar, cerca de la cocina, estaba inundada en papeles. Severus reprimió una sonrisa: al menos sabía que estaba trabajando en la tarea que le había encomendado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Regulus. —Ponnos unas tazas de té, Kreacher, por favor.

—Como el Amo ordene. —el elfo doméstico saltó a la encimera a preparar el té.

—Quería ver cómo estabas. No te está causando problemas el investigar esto, ¿verdad?

—No, nadie sospecha nada. Ya me encargo de ser discreto, Severus. No soy un novato. —le replicó Regulus, su tono algo beligerante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —aceptó Severus. —¿Hay alguna novedad al respecto?

—De momento nada. Te dije que te avisaría cuando tuviera algo.

Severus se fue poco después. Apenas hablaron, y aunque Regulus no dejaba de ser cortante en sus respuestas, Severus no pensaba que le molestara tenerlo en su casa. Por esa misma razón, Severus volvió a su casa con cierta asiduidad. El comportamiento frío y beligerante de su compañero de Casa fue cambiando, poco a poco, hasta que volvió a ser el de antes.

Black desapareció del mapa por un tiempo y después volvió. Severus no sabía mucho de lo que había estado haciendo, pero cuando volvió a casa llevaba una fea cicatriz en el hombro y renqueaba un poco. Meadowes lo acompañó y luego James y Lupin lo cogieron en brazos para llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Cuando bajaron, Meadowes se quedó un rato con ellos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Lily.

—Se recuperará. —contestó con sequedad.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado, o es un secreto? —preguntó Severus. Meadowes torció el gesto, pero respondió:

—Pasó lo típico, por supuesto. Mortífagos. —su voz se hizo un gruñido. —La impulsividad de Black nos puso en peligro a todos. Moody no quiere verlo, al menos por un tiempo, así que no le dejéis venir por el cuartel.

—Avisa cuando le perdone. —le despidió James. Meadowes ya se levantaba de su asiento. Los demás la saludaron silenciosamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lily inquirió, preocupada:

—¿Estás bien, James? —Potter la abrazó.

—No te preocupes, Lily, a mí ni me tocaron. —Lupin se pasó una mano por la frente, asustado. —Aunque a Emmeline… Se la llevaron por delante.

—Oh, no. —murmuró Lupin. Se marchó con pasos apesadumbrados, sin querer saber nada más.

Severus no hizo ningún comentario, pues apenas conocía a Emmeline Vance, pero recordó comentarle a Regulus el estado de su hermano la siguiente vez que lo viera. Tampoco es como si supiera mucho al respecto, pero quizás aquella información le servía a Regulus de alguna utilidad. Además, estaba seguro de que no pasaba nada por informarle, pues en realidad eran ataques que ya habían sucedido, así que no era información nueva.

Black intentó levantarse de la cama el primer día, solo para ser pegado a ella por Lupin, que era el que le cuidaba. Black gruñó y gruñó, pero no sirvió de nada. Severus se planteó visitarle (solo estaban a unas puertas de distancia) pero al final lo dejó tranquilo, sabiendo que Black se mostraría hostil hacia cualquier cosa que dijera Severus.

Y mientras Black rumiaba sus penas en la casa, Severus se encerró en el laboratorio, dispuesto a sacar adelante una cura para la licantropía. Le quedaba muy poco y gracias a la extensa biblioteca de los Black había podido avanzar en aquel prototipo. Cuando tuviera un medio de comunicación seguro con Tovenarij, Severus mandaría los resultados de su investigación para que los analizaran. Había conseguido incluso ver una de las transformaciones de Lupin, siempre desde un lugar seguro; todo para conseguir una cura para la maldición.

Lupin le estaba muy agradecido por sus esfuerzos y se lo hacía saber cada poco tiempo, por si a Severus se le olvidaba. Se sentía bien sabiendo que tenía el poder para curar no solo a Lupin sino a todos los licántropos del mundo, y saber que Lupin dependía de él le producía también un sentimiento retorcido pero intenso.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó Lupin apareciendo por su laboratorio. Se le veía ansioso, pero era normal, pues Severus le había informado de sus progresos.

—Haciendo algunos cálculos aritmánticos. —murmuró Severus, inmerso en su tarea.

Lupin asintió, pero Severus no se molestó en mirarle. Se sentó en uno de los pocos taburetes libres (el resto estaban ocupados con papeles y utensilios). Severus dio vueltas a la poción, quitando los ojos por un momento de sus notas. Tenía el espesor correcto según sus teorías. Volvió a sus cálculos, la parte que menos le gustaba, por otro lado. Conseguir los materiales para elaborar el séptimo prototipo – sólo el séptimo desde que había llegado al santuario, no contaba todos los intentos fallidos en la Academia – había sido complicado, pero Severus creía que este podría ser el definitivo.

Terminó media hora más tarde. Lupin ni siquiera respiraba, pegado contra la pared para molestarle lo menos posible. Al menos hacía un esfuerzo por ser útil, se dijo a sí mismo Severus. Revolvió con la varilla de cristal la poción, bajó el fuego hasta niveles mínimos y se lavó las manos. Fue entonces cuando, viendo que Severus no estaba concentrado sumamente en la poción, Lupin preguntó:

—¿Has terminado la poción?

—Falta que repose hasta que adquiera una consistencia viscosa. —le informó Severus. Se sorprendió al admitir que Lupin no era molesto, pero no comentó nada en voz alta.

—Ah. —fue lo único que respondió el licántropo. —¿Cómo van las cosas con Regulus?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé, Sirius me lo preguntó ayer. —se encogió de hombros Lupin. Sin embargo, Severus sabía que no le importaba tan poco como dejaba ver.

—No he intentado hablar con Regulus sobre su hermano. —Severus miró directamente a Lupin, retirando su vista de la poción. —Pensaba informarle de su estado actual y ver cómo reacciona.

—Oh, eso es muy considerado por tu parte. —se sorprendió gratamente Lupin. Severus enarcó una ceja:

—No pienso pedirle que venga al santuario. Es una mala idea, nadie sospecha de él de momento. —le explicó. —Mi plan es que se reconcilien y hablen sus cosas, nada más.

—Gracias. —murmuró Lupin. —Sé que Sirius puede comportarse como un crío a veces, y hay que tener mucha paciencia con él, pero realmente quiere a su hermano.

Severus bufó. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, observando la poción solidificarse poco a poco, y después Lupin se disculpó, marchándose a cuidar a Black de nuevo. El licántropo parecía positivo en la idea de que los hermanos se reconciliarían, pero Severus no lo veía nada claro. No había hecho amago de hablar de Black con Regulus desde la primera vez que le había ido a visitar; cada vez que sus recuerdos conjuntos se habían acercado mínimamente a Black, Regulus había cambiado de tema.

Pensaba en cómo empezar la conversación con Regulus la siguiente vez que le viera cuando James entró en la habitación. Llevaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado cogido en los dedos y se veía triunfal. Detrás de él, una lechuza pequeñísima pero hiperactiva le seguía. Severus la paralizó, temiendo por su trabajo. Miró el interior del caldero y apagó el fuego, considerando el nivel de solidificación de la poción suficiente, y luego se giró a mirar a James.

—Qué cruel eres con los animales. —le regañó medio en broma. —Toma, te ha llegado una nota. Iba con el pollo hiperactivo.

James le dejó la nota en la mesa y se agachó a rescatar al pobre animal. Severus abrió la nota, bufando cuando Potter deshizo su hechizo, dejando al ave moverse de nuevo, pero enjaulada. Lupin debía de haberle comentado la importancia de esa poción, pensó Severus, ausente. La nota era escueta, escrita con letra temblorosa; la letra de Regulus no obstante.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que ya tiene algo para mí. —Severus sonrió torcidamente: por fin había algún avance en ese frente. James le tendió la jaula de la lechuza.

—¿Vas a ir ahora?

—¿Mmm? Sí, pensaba. Es importante, ¿sabes? Dependiendo de qué tan grande sea lo que ha conseguido Regulus, podríamos incluso sacar a gente del país.

—Aún así, podría ser algún tipo de trampa. —James frunció el gesto. Severus lanzó varios hechizos sobre la nota y el pollo, tratando de encontrar indicios de manipulación, pero no encontró nada.

—Iré con cuidado. Siempre lo tengo.

James se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo con Severus. Aún así, el slytherin no le hizo ningún caso. Cogió rápidamente la capa de viaje de la percha del laboratorio y emprendió su viaje a casa de Regulus. La misiva era ciertamente sospechosa, así que Severus tomaría precauciones extra por si se veía emboscado por mortífagos. James le siguió todavía con cara larga, pero no volvió a intentar convencerlo.

Severus se apareció en un callejón cercano. No el de siempre, por si acaso, sino un poco más lejos. Lanzó todas las protecciones que conocía antes de atreverse a mirar por la esquina del callejón. La plaza de Grimmauld Place estaba vacía. Ya era muy de noche; Severus se había perdido la cena guardando la poción. Inspiró, bastante seguro de que no era una emboscada, y llamó a la puerta.


	40. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Regulus abrió la puerta, nervioso pero también excitado. Pasaron a la cocina sin mayor dilación: la mesa tenía varias pilas de papeles. Kreacher se afanaba en los fogones para hacer la cena de su Amo.

—¿Quieres cenar? Yo todavía no he comido nada desde esta mañana.

—De acuerdo. —Severus no comentó nada de la segunda parte de lo que Regulus había dicho. Su alimentación era cosa suya. Se sentaron y Severus preguntó. —¿Has conseguido algo?

—Estoy bastante seguro de tener algo útil para viajar internacionalmente. —Kreacher puso la comida bajo sus narices. —Funcionaría como un canal unidireccional, o sea, solo podrías ir fuera, pero no entrar en el país.

—Curioso.

—En realidad es parte de cómo está hecha la red flú. Se puede manipular en una chimenea para viajar más lejos, pero no es algo trivial y además usa el poder mágico de un tercero que activa la chimenea.

—No parece mala idea, pero tendríamos que conectar la chimenea a la red flú.

—No exactamente. Se puede manipular para forzar la entrada sin estar conectado. —Regulus se inclinó sobre la mesa, alcanzando uno de los pergaminos más alejados. —Mira. Son runas y aritmancia sobre todo. ¿Creo que diste esas dos asignaturas a nivel de T.I.M.O.s? La composición rúnica ya la he hecho yo, así que solo te quedaría usarla.

—¿Estás seguro de que funciona?

Severus cogió el pergamino, mirándolo detenidamente. Las runas y los cálculos estaban bien hechos, se fijó lo primero de todo. El razonamiento parecía lógico. En fin, todo parecía tener sentido. Había algunas anotaciones que Severus no entendía completamente, principalmente las que tenían que ver con transportes mágicos. Regulus asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio. El anfitrión parecía cansado, quizás porque también parecía haber pasado el día investigando esos temas. Severus pensó en agradecerle, pues realmente se sentía agradecido de que Regulus hubiera invertido tal cantidad de su tiempo para ayudarle. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía otros objetivos, aparte de ayudar a Severus, que había algo más, pero no creía que fuera algo malo.

—Mmmm… —murmuró Severus, rompiendo el silencio. Todavía tenía que decirle de la situación de su hermano. Regulus levantó la vista de su plato casi terminado. —Tu hermano se encuentra actualmente herido. Se recuperará sin daño permanente, pero pensaba que quizás querrías saberlo. —dijo finalmente. Regulus se tensó al instante. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y le lanzó una mirada rencorosa.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Es tu hermano. —Regulus frunció el ceño. —Por más que lo odies, deberías darle una oportunidad para hablar.

—No quiero hablar de Sirius. —estableció Regulus.

—Como veas, pero él está preocupado por ti.

Regulus desvió la mirada, todavía con brasas en los ojos. Severus se levantó, tomando los papeles de la investigación de Regulus consigo, y se marchó, dando por terminada la velada. No tenía caso continuar allí cuando lo único que hacía era evitar que Regulus se fuera a descansar. Esa noche, al contrario que las anteriores veces, Regulus no le acompañó hasta la puerta ni le despidió: tan solo se quedó sentado frente a sus platos vacíos, viéndose enfrentado consigo mismo.

Severus pasó el resto de la noche en su habitación, descifrando el galimatías que Regulus le había legado. Todo estaba en orden, o al menos Severus no había encontrado ningún fallo en las partes que entendía. Al final de los papeles había un par de rollos de pergamino que explicaban cómo hacer que todo funcionara. Severus se lo agradeció, de nuevo en silencio, pues no era muy vocal con esa clase de expresiones.

Aún así, Severus no estaba satisfecho. Sí, con eso Regulus había salvado a mucha gente que estaba atrapada en el santuario, deseando escapar del país. Pero de nuevo, Severus se recordó que ese ya no era su objetivo. Volver a estar con sus compañeros y lo más parecido que tenía a una familia que no trataba de matarlo (Lily) le había hecho darse cuenta de que tenía que quedarse. Aunque no llegara a nada – y eso le dolía mucho – no podía darles la espalda a ellos mientras morían.

Por el momento, Severus llevaría a cabo la teoría de Regulus y trataría de salvar a los que quisieran ser salvados. Podía llevarlos con Jigger, pensó, y desde ahí cada cual podría hacer su vida. Apenas rompía el alba cuando Severus bajó a desayunar, sin una pizca de sueño a pesar de llevar toda la noche en vela. Curiosamente, James estaba sentado en la cocina con una taza de café negro en la mano.

—Buenos días.

—Severus. Qué horas. —murmuró. Parecía muy cansado. —¿Qué tal ayer con Regulus? No te oí llegar.

—Bien, tengo una forma de sacar a gente del país. —James le miró sin el velo del sueño en sus ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Regulus lo ha conseguido?

—¿Te extraña, tratándose del subdirector del departamento de Transportes Mágicos?

James rió, y aunque su risa sonaba sincera tampoco parecía muy animado. Volvió su mirada al fondo de su taza de café. Severus terminó de prepararse su propio café vigorizante, echándole una poción para terminar de despejarse, aunque en esos momentos no la necesitaba, y se sentó en frente de James.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Severus finalmente. Deseaba que James le dijera que todo estaba bien y, de hecho, fuera verdad.

—Ha sido una noche dura. —James suspiró. —Teníamos que traer a una familia que buscaba refugio al santuario pero llegamos tarde. Los mortífagos los habían despedazado y mutilado. Sangre por todas partes. Al menos esos animales ya se habían ido y no perdimos a nadie.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Severus, sin saber realmente qué decir. Sonaba visceral de la forma en que lo contaba James. Él no le miró cuando murmuró, a su vez:

—Había sangre incluso en el techo.

—Deja de pensar en eso.

—¡No puedo! No llevo toda la noche aquí despierto por nada. —le explicó, irritado. Al instante se arrepintió, suspirando de nuevo. —Lo siento, no debería haberte gritado. Es solo que me siento tan frustrado. Entre Emmeline y ahora esto… Al menos ahora podemos poner a salvo a todos los que están atrapados en el santuario. —intentó alegrarse, sin conseguirlo.

—Puedo darte una poción para dormir sin sueños. —le propuso Severus sin mirarle. James hizo un sonido ambiguo desde el fondo de la garganta.

Severus se terminó su desayuno frugal y con un movimiento de varita, convocó uno de sus viales de pociones para dormir sin sueños. Lo dejó en la mesa, frente a James, que continuaba saboreando su café con desgana, y se marchó. James se quedó en silencio, sin responder con un 'gracias' o 'no hace falta'; Severus tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

Pasó el resto de la mañana trabajando en la investigación de Regulus, solo para darse cuenta de que eso iba a llevarle días y no horas. Lily se acercó a ayudarle, sobre todo cuando Severus pidió una chimenea para experimentar (tenían pocas chimeneas en el santuario, y el solo pensamiento de conectar con la red flú y ser invadidos por mortífagos no era nada alentador).

—James dijo que se pasaría por aquí esta tarde. Remus le dijo algo de una cura contra la licantropía. —Lily le miró interesada, pues a ella no le había dicho nada acerca de sus avances.

—Estoy… Experimentando. Creo que esta vez va a ser la definitiva. —Lily asintió. —Quizás pueda probarlo dentro de poco. Tengo que hablar con Lupin al respecto.

—Parece que has gastado mucho tiempo en esto. ¿Cuál es el enfoque?

—Transformarlo en un animago. —Lily le miró, sorprendida.

Pasaron la primera parte de la tarde terminando de pintar las runas sobre la chimenea. James y Lupin llegaron después, mientras Severus y Lily revisaban su trabajo. Rápidamente el licántropo preguntó por la cura y Severus le mandó a buscar su núcleo mágico, aunque Lupin no parecía muy apurado por ello; Severus sospechaba que había tratado de encontrar paz interior en su exilio autoimpuesto y una de las cosas que había probado había sido buscar ese núcleo mágico. Tampoco tendría por qué serle complicado, pensó Severus, pues tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para trabajar en ello.

Lupin se marchó a realizar los ejercicios necesarios raudo y veloz. Lily se quedó con ellos un rato más, pero terminó marchándose a comprobar cómo se encontraba Sirius como excusa para terminar su día: no debía de haber dormido muy bien ella tampoco. Severus y James se quedaron solos hasta que anocheció, trabajando en un silencio cómodo.

—Gracias por la poción, Severus. —murmuró James cuando volvían. —Realmente necesitaba dormir. Lily estaba preocupada porque no subí en toda la noche, más que para decirle que tenía insomnio. Y me temo que no se lo tragó. —terminó James con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que Lily no se había creído semejante mentira.

—Tampoco tengo tanta reserva de poción sin sueños. La próxima vez, pídemelo con algo de antelación. —le gruñó Severus de vuelta, sin saber qué más decir.

—De hecho… Gracias por todo. Puede parecer tonto, pero te echábamos de menos. —le confesó James, parándose en la portezuela del recinto de casa. —Y todo lo que has hecho desde que has llegado, también te lo agradecemos.

—Cállate, Potter. —le gruñó con las mejillas coloreadas. Desvió la vista a un lado, pues le incomodaba la mirada honesta de James.

De repente, James se le echó encima, atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Severus apretó las mandíbulas, incómodo, mientras James le abrazaba con fuerza, transmitiéndole tantos sentimientos a la vez que Severus se sintió abrumado. Aquello era algo que le hacía feliz, por otro lado: saber que alguien le había echado de menos, que le importaba a alguien, era algo muy importante para Severus, sobre todo porque él también les había echado de menos.

Las manos de Severus se agarraron a la tela que cubría la espalda de James. No hizo fuerza, como su compañero, que casi le ahogaba, pero fue suficiente para que James entendiera que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. El abrazo era ridículamente incómodo, pero Severus no tenía claro si quería que terminara pronto o no. Al final, James aflojó el agarre y Severus se soltó, apartándose de nuevo.

Esa noche no volvieron a hablar, ni del abrazo, ni de las palabras de James, ni de nada más.


	41. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

La chimenea modificada estuvo lista dos semanas después. El otoño ya había entrado completamente en Inglaterra y los más pequeños se divertían recogiendo las hojas secas del suelo, ayudando a los mayores a mantener limpio el lugar. Cuando el viento soplaba con fuerza se producían nubes de polvo, pues el santuario apenas tenía una pequeña zona verde en la plaza central y el resto era tierra cuarteada.

En Londres el tiempo era más desapacible, pues no dejaba de llover. Severus había seguido reuniéndose con Regulus, las últimas veces sin un propósito fijo, tan solo queriendo continuar aquella relación que habían retomado después de años. No había vuelto a hablar de Sirius Black en presencia del otro slytherin porque sabía que no era fácil para Regulus el recordarle. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ellos, Severus no podía arreglarlo.

Black se recuperó bastante rápidamente. En la Orden todavía no querían saber nada de él, así que se pasaba el rato en su habitación, gruñendo y lamentándose, o paseando funestamente por el extrarradio del santuario, cerca de la muralla. A veces ayudaba a los vigilantes, pero eran pocas las ocasiones. No había vuelto a hablar con Severus acerca de su hermano, ni siquiera cuando le había visto salir del santuario y volver a altas horas de la noche.

—¿Ya está hecha? —preguntó Lupin, al lado de Severus, mientras los dos miraban la chimenea llena de runas. Severus había pospuesto su experimento con Lupin hasta después de conseguir que la chimenea funcionara.

—Falta probarla, pero ya sé que funcionará. —Lupin asintió, marchándose.

Consiguieron a un valiente voluntario para probar la chimenea. Los requisitos para poder probarla eran altos: necesitaban que el que fuera al otro lado pudiera mandarles un mensaje a través de su patronus. Jigger estaba avisado de lo que pretendían hacer, pero él nunca se había manejado bien con los patronus.

Su voluntario fue un anciano que había peleado contra Grindelwald (como los padres de James, no pudo evitar pensar Severus con cierta amargura), pero como ahora tenía nietos, no quería seguir peleando. La Orden del Fénix, alertada por James, vino a supervisar el experimento. Incluso el mismísimo Moody había acudido, y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Severus. Sus prejuicios se mantenían muy vivos al parecer.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, Snape. —le gruñó Moody la cuarta vez que le rodeó, caminando de un lado a otro. Severus se abstuvo de gruñirle, sabiendo que solo conseguiría que Moody empezara a gritar '¡Mortífago!'.

—No le hagas caso, Severus. —le murmuró Lily a su lado, lejos de los oídos maliciosos de Moody. —Está muy paranoico.

—Claro, solo es la paranoia. —le susurró con sarcasmo. — No es como si fuera yo un retorcido y desgraciado slytherin. —Lily le dio un codazo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—También puede ser por eso, sí.

La gente se acercaba a ver el experimento. Algunos tan solo tenían curiosidad; otros tenían miedo de que las cosas fueran mal; y los últimos tan solo deseaban poder salir de allí. Severus murmuró el encantamiento que debía hacer mientras Lily terminaba de preparar al sujeto de pruebas: debían comprobar la forma de su patronus y ver que todo estuviera en orden.

—Interesante. —susurró Black, de repente a su lado. Severus le miró, esperando algo más. —La chimenea, me refiero.

—Tu hermano me ayudó a hacer esto. —le comentó Severus. Black sonrió mirando la chimenea llena de runas con cierto orgullo.

—Regulus es bueno, aunque intente hacerse el duro.

—Muy cierto. —le murmuró de vuelta Severus.

Black le sonrió una última vez con la tristeza pintada en la cara y después volvió a sus rondas. Parecía que Moody lo había perdonado después de aquel fiasco, aunque Severus no iba a pedirle que lo corroborara. Lily le hizo una seña, al lado del señor mayor y James, que también había aparecido para hablar con el sujeto de pruebas. La esposa del anciano le miró con aprehensión y el señor se apresuro a darle una sonrisa reconfortante.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó, sin señalar a nadie en concreto.

—Estoy listo. —asintió el señor. Lily le hizo un gesto, indicándole que ella también estaba lista.

—De acuerdo. Voy a avisar al señor Jigger de que va para allí. —Severus lanzó su patronus. Esperó un momento y después le hizo un gesto al señor. —Podemos empezar. Métase en la chimenea.

El anciano asintió. Lily le reconfortó con palabras y sonrisas mientras lo guiaba a la chimenea. Los espectadores murmuraban y Moody gruñía, paseando más rápido que antes y con la varita en la mano. Black, James, Bones, los Longbottom y Meadowes cubrían el perímetro. Lily salió de la chimenea, dejando al anciano dentro. Le hizo una señal a Severus, que se movió hasta estar frente a la chimenea.

Severus inspiró y comenzó el conjuro. Moody estaba muy cerca, casi respirando en su nuca el desgraciado, y Severus temía que eso hiciera efecto en el hechizo. Moody quería verle fallar, eso era algo seguro. La multitud a sus espaldas ni siquiera respiraba. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente a pesar de que Severus no estaba mirando lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Con una última floritura, las runas de la chimenea brillaron. El anciano cerró los ojos con semblante severo y fue consumido en una llamarada de fuego morado. Humo salió de la chimenea, que tras el fuego estaba vacía. Severus sintió un tirón en su magia: aquel hechizo, le había dicho Regulus, consumía una cantidad para nada insignificante de magia. Podía mandar a bastante gente al otro lado del océano en un mismo día, pero tampoco podía sobrepasarse o alguno acabaría en un lugar que no le correspondía.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar al ver que no había ninguna respuesta desde el otro lado. Lily se acercó, preocupada, al lado de la familia del anciano. Severus no estaba preocupado: sabía que había dado resultado, todo había salido según lo esperado. Moody le cogió de la pechera de la túnica, furioso, mientras James se aproximaba para calmarle.

—¿Adónde lo has llevado? —gruñó.

—A Bruselas, donde habíamos quedado. —refunfuñó de vuelta Severus, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

—Tsk. Cómo si fuera a creerme cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca, sucio slytherin. —Moody le empujó, haciéndole trastabillar y caer al suelo. James se acercó, agarrando a Moody antes de que intentara volver a atacarle. —¡Todos, preparaos!

Los murmullos se transformaron en preguntas a viva voz y voces desesperadas y asustadas. Los miembros de la Orden que guardaban el perímetro trataron de contener a la multitud, que se acercaba cada vez más. Moody no parecía muy por la labor de mantener el orden, dado que había sido él el que se había puesto a gritar como un energúmeno. Severus se levantó del suelo, molesto, y justo entonces, un patronus en forma de gaviota apareciendo volando.

—Estoy bien, en Bruselas, un barrio mágico llamado… Tovenarich o algo así. Estoy con el señor Jigger. Todo ha salido bien. —la voz espectral pertenecía al anciano evidentemente. —Repito, todo ha salido bien.

La familia del señor se abrazó, feliz, y le dieron las gracias a Lily, que era la que tenían más cerca. La multitud se calmó, viendo que todo había terminado bien, y Moody le lanzó una mirada funesta y paranoica, esperando que los mortífagos aparecieran por la chimenea en cualquier momento.

Pasaron los días siguientes enviando a gente a la residencia de Jigger. Lily arregló las listas para que pudieran marcharse en un mismo día familias enteras sin sobrepasar el límite de Severus. Nadie más se atrevía con el hechizo, aunque quizás era porque si fallaban habrían matado a alguien. Moody y su Orden del Fénix supervisaron todos los viajes: Moody parecía incapaz de entender que Severus no iba a lanzar a los mortífagos sobre el santuario.

Después de esos días ajetreados, el santuario quedó medio vacío. James y Black se mostraron más optimistas, pues aunque ellos se dedicaban a rescatar a los inocentes de las garras de los carroñeros y mortífagos, hasta ese momento no habían podido ponerlos realmente a salvo. Lupin se impacientaba, queriendo ya probar la cura de la licantropía. Severus documentó todos los pasos que hacía falta seguir, así como casillas de anotaciones y demás observaciones que deseaba tomar cuando el experimento se llevara a cabo en su diario de pociones; no haría ese experimento hasta que no estuviera todo listo.

Le mandó también una carta a Regulus, ofreciéndole su más sincero agradecimiento y comentándole su éxito. Había sido todo gracias a él, pues aunque Severus había llevado su teoría a la práctica, sin el conocimiento de transportes mágicos que tenía Regulus no habría llegado muy lejos. Black le lanzaba miradas ansiosas, esperando el momento en que Severus le dijera que Regulus quería verle. Suponía que después de un éxito tan rotundo, Regulus se abriría a las sugerencias de Severus y aceptaría encontrarse con su hermano. La verdad era que Severus no había intentado siquiera tocar el tema. De hecho, ni se había visto con Regulus.

Severus envió un paquete con el último de los migrantes. La idea le había venido a la cabeza mientras veía a James y Black hablar de los agradables tiempos en Hogwarts y los cientos de castigos que habían soportado, juntos y separados. ¡El espejo de dos caras! Por supuesto, podía usar el espejo para comunicarse con la maestra Nuska. No fue difícil crear su propio par de espejos (James los hizo, en realidad) y luego envió uno a Jigger, para que se lo diera a la maestra Nuska.

—Buenas tardes, maestra Nuska. —saludó Severus a su antigua maestra en francés. Le había costado un par de días concertar una cita con la maestra.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó ella en un fluido francés, mirando el marco del espejo.

—Unos compañeros, aquí en Inglaterra.

—Sigues por ahí, entonces. —se apenó. Severus asintió. Los espejos no eran pequeños, aunque tampoco podía mirarse uno todo el cuerpo. —Dime, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

—Creo que tengo una cura para la licantropía. —Nuska alzó las cejas, entre sorprendida y escéptica. Severus ya le había dicho bastantes veces que tenía una cura, pero nunca había resultado.

—¿Puedo verla? —Severus asintió, trayendo al espejo los pergaminos donde estaba todo anotado.

—Le he dado muchas vueltas y creo que puede funcionar.

La maestra Nuska se quedó callada, analizando las notas de Severus desde detrás del espejo. Su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca de concentración mientras su mente maquinaba todas las posibilidades y todos aquellos pequeños fallos que Severus podía haberse olvidado de comprobar. Al final, ella se retiró, reclinándose hacia atrás en su despacho de la academia. Severus esperó hasta que Nuska decidió hablar:

—Podría funcionar. —dictaminó. —No veo ningún fallo en las fórmulas ni los cálculos. —ella se rascó la barbilla, pensativa. —¿Tienes algún sujeto de prueba?

—Sí. Se llama Remus Lupin. —no comentó nada más. No era necesario.

—Interesante. ¿Cuándo vas a probar el experimento?

—Esta semana a más tardar. Le informaré de los resultados en cuanto los tenga. —le prometió Severus.

Cortaron la conversación poco después. Lily, que había estado escuchando a escondidas, se sorprendió por su fluido francés, haciendo que Severus se sonrojara. Era normal que supiera francés después de estar dos años en lugares donde se habla francés, pero no se lo dijo a Lily. Lupin se mostraba cada vez más agresivo con sus incesantes preguntas, así que Severus le dijo la verdad: tenían que esperar hasta la luna llena para llevar a cabo el experimento.

Y entonces, todo salió mal.


	42. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Aquella noche, tres días antes de la luna llena, mientras cenaban los cinco en casa, como cualquier otra noche, un zorro plateado surgió de la nada. Su halo espectral rodeó la mesa cuando el animal se quedó suspendido en el aire, justo frente a Severus, encima de su comida. Por un momento todos se quedaron callados y después Black se levantó de su silla, comprendiendo quién era el que había lanzado aquel patronus. Finalmente, la voz de Regulus, estrangulada y temblorosa por el miedo, dijo en un susurro:

—Creo que vienen a por mí. Ayúdame, Severus, por favor. Llévame contigo, a un lugar seguro, donde sea, no importa. —por un momento el zorro se quedó callado. Después, en un murmullo casi ininteligible, terminó —Tengo miedo.

Severus se levantó con fuerza. El zorro desapareció en el aire, habiendo ya entregado su mensaje. La mente de Severus le gritaba que esperara un momento y lo pensara con claridad: quizás era una trampa. Quizás Regulus ya había sido atrapado y lo estaban guiando hasta una emboscada. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con los mortífagos cara a cara: la última vez, cuando Dumbledore había muerto, apenas habían podido escapar.

—¡No te vayas sin mí, Snape! —le gritó Black, saliendo ya de la sala. —Voy a avisar a la Orden y nos vamos.

Black desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. James y Lily se levantaron, llevando la comida a la cocina con un par de florituras. Lupin se quedó en su asiento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Severus, de pie, también era incapaz de moverse. Aquella era una de esas raras ocasiones donde no sabía qué hacer. Últimamente ya no le pasaba, pero volver a sentirse tan vulnerable le provocaba arcadas.

—Remus, quédate aquí y prepara algo por si alguno vuelve herido. —le ordenó Lily. Lupin asintió, desorientado, y se marchó a la planta de arriba. —Iré a avisar al puesto de vigilancia de esto. Buena suerte. —murmuró Lily, saliendo de la casa.

—Vamos, Severus, cojamos las capas de viaje. —dijo James finalmente, después de inspirar hondo y tranquilizarse. —Esperaremos a Sirius en la puerta sur.

Severus siguió a James. Parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía: ¿cuántas veces les habrían convocado para una misión de rescate en mitad de la noche? Cogieron sus capas de viaje, pesadas y oscuras, y salieron fuera. La cabellera roja de Lily se podía ver a lo lejos, yendo en dirección contraria a la que tomarían los dos magos. Caminaron con paso rápido hasta la puerta y esperaron allí en un silencio tenso.

—Tranquilo, Severus. Todo saldrá bien. —trató de calmarle James. Severus apenas se movió: se sentía a punto de vomitar. Recordaba lo que James le había contado de aquel rescate y no quería pensar en encontrarse a Regulus descuartizado.

Black apareció corriendo junto a Meadowes y Dearborn, la escuadra que participaría en el rescate de esa noche. Black estaba muy pálido y parecía incluso enfermo. Severus pensó que se veía igual que él, pues las arcadas no parecían querer remitir pronto. Las puertas se abrieron antes de que los otros magos llegaran, y juntos salieron del santuario.

Corrieron hasta las barreras anti desaparición mientras Black organizaba las apariciones conjuntas. Severus tendría que llevar a James hasta Grimmauld Place, mientras el propio Black se encargaba de Meadowes y Dearborn. Nada más poner un pie fuera de las barreras, Severus cogió con fuerza la muñeca de su acompañante y se apareció en el solitario callejón al que acudía siempre.

Una detonación salvaje le hizo salir con presteza de su escondrijo, seguido de James. Los otros tres se habían aparecido directamente en la plaza. Severus miró alrededor, determinando que no había mortífagos. Agitó su varita varias veces, colocando protecciones aquí y allá, en la entrada a Grimmauld Place. Apenas se miraron antes de acercarse a la casa con cautela.

—No se oye nada. —murmuró James a su derecha. Severus asintió, dándole la razón. No se oía nada dentro.

—Voy a llamar. —murmuró Severus, después de un momento de silencio. Black se movió en su sitio, incómodo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Severus tocó fuertemente en la puerta, esperando una respuesta. —¿Regulus?

—¿Severus? —se escuchó en un gemido lamentable al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Severus dio un paso atrás con la varita levantada por si acaso, pero allí solo estaba Regulus, con ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas. Los miró a todos, pasando los ojos desde Severus a James, a su derecha, y al resto, a su izquierda. Regulus frunció el ceño al posar sus ojos sobre la figura de su hermano, que le lanzaba una mirada indescifrable.

—Todavía no han venido. —le murmuró. —¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Regulus. —reaccionó por fin Black. Dio un paso al frente, tratando de acercarse a su hermano, pero la mirada que le envió fue fulminante y lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

—No, Sirius. No quiero volver a verte. —su respuesta fue rotunda. Black apretó las mandíbulas y sus ojos llamearon, queriendo contestar de vuelta, pero se contuvo. Severus volvió su vista a Regulus.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Regulus le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Severus lanzó un hechizo revelador de presencias antes de dar un paso al frente: estaban solos. Regulus no le estaba tendiendo ninguna trampa.

Justo entonces se escuchó una sucesión de chasquidos a sus espaldas. Un escuadrón de al menos una decena de magos y brujas vestidos de escarlata (el uniforme de auror) aparecieron, comandados por un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que, aunque no llevaba el uniforme de auror, parecía ser su cabecilla. Black gritó, lanzando la primera maldición mientras la cara del hombre se contraía en una mueca de desprecio.

Las maldiciones y los hechizos volaron por doquier. El grupo se fragmentó rápidamente mientras Regulus se tiraba al suelo, esquivando una maldición desviada. Severus saltó los últimos peldaños de las escaleras de entrada, saliendo de la casa y acercándose a la batalla. James y Dearborn consiguieron neutralizar a un par de aurores, pero un tercero golpeó a James en el hombro, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Severus incapacitó al soldado aprovechando la distracción y se giró hacia su siguiente objetivo.

Black rasgaba la varita en el aire agresivamente, lanzando hechizo tras maldición tras encantamiento. Meadowes aprovechaba su agilidad para colarse entre los aurores, lanzando hechizos incapacitantes de forma bastante certera. Regulus se unió a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, no realmente feliz de pelear a su lado. Severus hechizó a un par de aurores que iban a atrapar a Meadowes.

El jefe, aquel hombre de pelo rubio, lanzó a uno de sus subordinados contra los hermanos Black y tocó su antebrazo izquierdo con la varita. Tenía una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Regulus cayó al suelo, aplastado por el gran auror, que aprovechó para cogerle de la cara y estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo. Regulus no se movió después de eso. El auror saltó hacia Black, alejándolo de su hermano mientras enlazaba maldiciones con golpes físicos. Severus se acercó a Regulus, aprovechando aquel momento mientras la Orden terminaba con los pocos aurores que quedaban. El jefe parecía resistirse, a pesar de que Dearborn y Meadowes le atacaban con fuerza.

—¿Regulus? —preguntó tontamente Severus, cogiendo su cabeza y girándola. El auror le había partido el cráneo y no dejaba de salir sangre. Severus movió su varita por la zona afectada: no conocía muchos hechizos curativos, pero esperaba que sus conocimientos mantuvieran a Regulus en el mundo de los vivos.

—¡Avada kedavra!

El grito resonó con fuerza, vibrando en el aire. Severus levantó la vista, su varita colgando entre sus dedos y la cabeza de Regulus sostenida apenas por su otra mano. La maldición asesina traspasó el aire a velocidad de vértigo y golpeó a Caradoc Dearborn en la sien. La fuerza de la maldición lo mandó volando contra la vivienda que tenía al otro lado, entrando por una ventana como una marioneta desmadejada. Al otro lado, Evan Rosier sonreía cruelmente con la varita en alto.

La debacle se extendió después. Junto con Rosier apareció Avery, que no tardó en empezar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Severus cogió a Regulus, que ya había dejado de sangrar por lo menos. Una nueva sucesión de detonaciones le sorprendió: esta vez, Moody y los Longbottom aparecieron. Los aurores volvían a estar en pie y no tardaron en volver a atacar con saña, instigados por los mortífagos.

Alice Longbottom atinó a coger a Dorcas Meadowes del brazo y juntas se desaparecieron. Frank Longbottom agarró a Black con un brazo. El otro se revolvía, tratando de llegar hasta su hermano caído, pero pronto desaparecieron también. Los aurores rodearon a Severus mientras los tres mortífagos presionaban por el otro lado a Moody y James, que apenas podía moverse por la herida en el hombro.

Moody agarró a James por el cuello mientras su varita se movía a toda velocidad, repeliendo las maldiciones de los mortífagos. James le envió una mirada desolada, su cara desencajada por el horror y la desesperación, antes de que también desaparecieran. Hubo un momento de silencio y después los tres mortífagos se giraron hacia Severus. Apartaron a un par de aurores y se pusieron frente a él con miradas de superioridad.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué _alegría_ verte de nuevo, Snape. —se burló Avery. —Tira la varita. No le hará ningún bien a Reggie que te pongas a pelear ahora.

Severus tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía más remedio que aceptar su destino a manos de los tres mortífagos, a no ser que un milagro sucediera en esos mismos momentos. Pero los milagros no existían, Severus lo sabía muy bien. Tiró la varita al suelo, a los pies de Avery. Los aurores todavía le apuntaban con unos semblantes de piedra, aunque estaban magullados. Rosier se adelantó, pegándole una patada en el pecho. Severus cayó hacia atrás y la cabeza de Regulus se golpeó contra el suelo.

—No sabía que eras de la Orden del Fénix. —comentó. Severus se frotó el pecho.

—No lo soy.

—Claro, por eso estabas aquí, con todos esos tipos de la Orden. —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Con Potter y Black. —añadió Avery. Severus fue a contestar, pero Rosier le golpeó secamente en el estómago, cortándole el aliento de golpe.

—Entonces tengo dos traidores. —habló por fin el jefe de la escuadra de aurores.

—Severus Snape, Yaxley. —le introdujo al jefe de aurores. —Acúsalo de traición y de pertenecer a una asociación ilegal.

—¿No es sangresucia? —preguntó Yaxley.

—Casi. Mestizo.

Yaxley resopló, obviamente incómodo por su estatus de sangre. No parecía tolerar a nadie que no fuera puro de sangre. Avery le hizo un gesto de camaradería, simpatizando con él. Yaxley hizo una seña a sus aurores para que los apresaran, pero Rosier levantó una mano antes de que llegaran a acercarse.

—Antes quiero divertirme un rato con el traidor.

La sonrisa de Rosier se hizo más sádica y marcada mientras se colocaba encima de Severus. Su sombra se proyectaba hasta la pared, a varios pies de distancia. Severus no encontró palabras que decir o algo que hacer, salvo encogerse en un ovillo mientras Rosier descargaba puñetazos y patadas contra su cuerpo hasta que Severus no pudo más y cayó en la fría negrura.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! :)**


	43. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue el inusual frío que hacía. El cuerpo le dolía y no creía que pudiera moverse mucho. Entonces, los recuerdos le golpearon con una fuerza seca y excepcional. Los mortífagos le habían atrapado. Severus abrió los ojos, asustado, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una celda mugrienta, pequeña y oscura. Del techo colgaban unas cadenas, pero no le habían encadenado a ellas. Los muros eran altos y en una de las paredes, casi en el techo, había una pequeña ventana enrejada por la que se colaba un rayo de luz fantasmal.

—¿Severus? —le llamó en un susurro débil Regulus, desde algún lado.

—¿Regulus? ¿Estás ahí?

—En frente de tu celda. —le contestó.

Severus se incorporó, aunque el simple gesto le hacía tiritar de dolor. Apenas podía mover las piernas, así que se arrastró hasta las rejas de su celda. Parpadeó con fuerza, pues Rosier le había dejado un ojo tan hinchado que apenas podía abrirlo, y se esforzó por adaptarse a la oscuridad. Estuvo un momento escaneando las penumbras frente a sus ojos hasta que vio a Regulus al otro lado del pasillo, en una celda.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Severus.

—Sí. Creo. Me duele la cabeza, pero me han curado. Rosier estuvo a punto de quedarse contigo, pero Malfoy apareció de la nada y dijo que se haría cargo de los dos. —le explicó Regulus.

—¿Malfoy?

—Lucius. Lo conoces. —Severus asintió, confuso. Malfoy le odiaba, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a ayudarle? A no ser que Malfoy fuera más sádico que Rosier.

—Lo conozco, sí. —murmuró Severus.

Se quedaron callados un rato. Severus se apoyó contra las rejas, descansando un poco. Su mente, lenta y entorpecida por el dolor de su cuerpo, no dejaba de enviarle sentimientos encontrados. Potter se había marchado, había aprovechado que querían a Regulus para desaparecerse de Grimmauld Place. Les había abandonado. Black… Black no. A Black se lo habían llevado a la fuerza. Quizás era lo mejor, pensó por un momento.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Regulus.

Severus giró un poco la cara para mirarlo directamente. Regulus estaba hecho un ovillo al fondo de su celda. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra, las lágrimas retenidas en ellos les daban un brillo angustiado. Esperó un momento, queriendo poner su obnubilada mente en orden, pero un sonido chirriante lo sacó de la conversación. Alguien caminaba por los pasillos, acercándose a ellos. Severus trató de moverse hacia atrás, pero encontró que ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

La puerta de acceso se abrió con un chirrido estridente. Un guardia renqueante, con el uniforme azul de la prisión, murmuró algo en un tono seco y respetuoso y se marchó. Lucius Malfoy entró a la pequeña habitación, que mantenía únicamente un pasillo y las dos celdas. Su bastón de plata brilló a la luz fantasmal de la antorcha casi consumida al final del pasillo. Miró a ambos prisioneros antes de golpear a Severus con su bastón para que se apartara de la reja. Después, se volvió a Regulus:

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Regulus? —le preguntó. Su voz era un susurro sedoso. —Aliarte con la Orden del Fénix, comprometer información del ministerio… Así no es cómo deberías pagar tu deuda conmigo. —Severus no podía ver a Regulus, pues Malfoy, con su capa de viaje negra y pulcra, le tapaba su vista.

—No estoy aliado con la Orden del Fénix. —murmuró Regulus. —Por favor, tienes que creerme. Y no he comprometido información, tan solo quería echar un vistazo a ciertos papeles. —Malfoy rió de una forma desesperante. —Por favor, por favor, por favor –

—Crucio. —los gritos de Regulus inundaron la habitación. Severus se quedó un poco más pálido si era posible, su estómago contraído por los nervios. Malfoy cortó la maldición y los gritos de Regulus pasaron a ser gemidos lamentables. —Bella me culpa de tu traición. Me prometiste que trabajarías para el ministerio a cambio de no marcarte. Convencí a Bellatrix Lestrange porque tú me _suplicaste_ y me hiciste una _promesa_ que has sido incapaz de cumplir.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Regulus, llorando.

—¿Qué esperas arreglar con tu patético lloriqueo? —le gruñó Malfoy. Golpeó con un pie las rejas, asustándolos. —El honor de tu familia está por los suelos gracias a ti y a tu _querido_ hermano. Bellatrix no quiere saber nada de todo esto. Me ha _obligado_ a encargarme de ti, Reggie. Tu destino… Está en mis manos. Y todo lo que suceda en esta celda no va a llegar a los oídos de nadie, **nunca**.

Regulus se encogió, llorando abiertamente en un rincón. Malfoy gruñó una última vez antes de girarse hacia Severus.

—Lo mismo va por ti, traidor. —le gruñó. Sus ojos tenían un halo de mal augurio y su piel tan blanca le hacía verse como un cadáver. Lucius Malfoy no había cambiado mucho en esos años. —Crucio.

La maldición le golpeó con fuerza. Severus se retorció en el suelo, gritando hasta dejarse la voz y quedarse ronco. Malfoy aguantó la maldición mucho más tiempo del que la había mantenido con Regulus. Severus veía rojo por debajo de los párpados, encogido sobre sí mismo en un intento fútil de protegerse. Escuchó a Malfoy inspirar y después el dolor se fue, dejando pinchazos en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—No vas a salir de aquí sin un juramento inquebrantable de lealtad a nuestro Señor. —le avisó. Con una mueca de desprecio, Malfoy le escupió, muy enfadado. Se giró para marcharse, pero les amenazó antes de tomar la puerta y largarse. —Volveré aquí cada semana. Como me digan que no estáis comiendo, lo pagaréis muy caro. No os voy a permitir morir; estáis aquí para sufrir en todo caso.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de Malfoy. Regulus continuó llorando sin moverse de su sitio. Severus, ovillado, se tapó los ojos con un brazo, de espaldas a Regulus. La garganta le ardía y se le había hecho un nudo. No quería llorar pero tenía tantas ganas y tan poco que perder, que terminó dejando que las lágrimas salieran. Regulus no podía reírse de él de todas formas, pues también lloraba a moco tendido.

No hablaron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Severus terminó de llorar mucho antes que Regulus, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se mantuvo ovillado en el suelo, esperando a que su respiración se normalizase porque cada vez que inhalaba le ardían los pulmones. No supo cuánto rato estuvo mirando la pared de adoquines de su celda, pero se terminó de despejar cuando el guardia renqueante y con mala baba de antes entró con unas bandejas de comida.

—Severus. —murmuró finalmente Regulus, después de comer la pasta rancia que servían. Algo era algo, intentó animarse Severus, sin conseguirlo realmente. —¿Qué pasó?

—Nos abandonaron. —susurró Severus con la voz ronca. Volvía a estar sentado contra la pared, cerca de la reja. Levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de Regulus y le sonrió torcidamente. —Te alegrará saber que tu hermano fue el único que no quiso marcharse sin ti.

—¿Sirius? —se extrañó Regulus. Frunció el ceño. —Pero, ¿y Potter? ¿Los otros dos?

—Caradoc Dearborn está muerto. Dorcas Meadowes, la chica, y James, se marcharon alegremente.

El odio se formaba en su interior como un remolino violento y lleno de ira. Que Black no quisiera saber nada de Severus era una cosa (y Severus lo aceptaba), pero que James le lanzara esa mirada apologética y le diera la espalda… Justo en esos momentos. Una parte de Severus sabía que había hecho lo correcto: necesitaban refuerzos para acabar la pelea, y no los había. Quedarse habría implicado la muerte o ser apresados. Aún así, que James se hubiera marchado, que le hubiera abandonado, era una ofensa que no podía perdonar fácilmente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —preguntó Severus. Quizás James había planeado rescatarlos después. Realmente esperaba que fuera eso y no que se hubiera marchado cobardemente.

—No lo sé. No mucho, creo. —añadió Regulus.

El tiempo corrió rápido o lento. Severus no lo sabía, pues la única manera de orientarse un poco era mirar por el ventanuco que había casi en el techo de la celda y él ni siquiera podía levantarse. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el carcelero volvió y se llevó las bandejas después de intimidarles un poco. Ni Severus ni Regulus respondieron a sus bravuconadas, sabiendo que sería peor.

Al menos dos días más pasaron antes de que algo relevante sucediera. Habían pasado el tiempo en silencio, meditando o pensando en sus cosas. Regulus no se había quejado todavía de que les hubieran abandonado y Severus seguía intentando aclarar sus ideas al respecto. Se escucharon pasos fuera y después la puerta se abrió con un sonido rechinante. Severus esperaba ver de nuevo a Lucius Malfoy, pero el que apareció no fue otro que Evan Rosier.

—El guardia me dice que Malfoy ya os ha hecho una visita. —se burló Rosier. Severus se alejó de la reja, pero Rosier lo atrapó antes de que fuera más lejos. —¿Adónde crees que vas? Vamos a… Jugar un rato los tres.

Rosier le hechizó hasta el hartazgo y después hizo lo mismo con Regulus. El sudor perlaba su frente cuando terminó, pero Severus apenas podía verle. Hubiera preferido que le golpeara a que le lanzara maldición tras maldición. La cruciatus no dejaba de ser su preferida, pero había agregado a su repertorio otras maldiciones y hechizos oscuros.

Severus se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo, respirando superficialmente. Los estertores que producía la maldición cruciatus eran terribles, sobre todo si se aplicaba de seguido. Rosier le había quitado las uñas de las manos también, una a una, y los dedos no dejaban de sangrarle. El solo cerrar la mano era un gesto demasiado doloroso.

Con Regulus sí se atrevió a entrar en su celda y golpearle hasta el cansancio. Le rompió una pierna, Severus estaba seguro de eso por el sonido que había hecho al golpearla Rosier por cuarta vez consecutiva. Regulus gritaba y aquellos gritos eran desesperantes para Severus. Tan solo quería que todo pasara rápido. Los chillidos y súplicas de Regulus empezaron a fundirse con la negrura y Severus comenzó a cerrar los ojos, demasiado cansado como para que su compañero de fatigas le importara. El sonido de la reja al cerrarse, estridente y violento, lo despertó de nuevo.

—¿Sabéis? Las puertas se pueden abrir con un _alohomora_. —Rosier se rió estridentemente. —¿Cómo se siente sabiendo que lo que os separa de la libertad es un simple encantamiento de primero?

Rosier lanzó a Regulus una última vez contra la pared con un potente hechizo, intimidó a Severus un poco más y se marchó, todavía riendo como un desquiciado. Aquello iba a ser una condenada tortura, fueron los últimos pensamientos de Severus, cayendo en la fría negrura.


	44. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Evan Rosier apareció por sus celdas durante al menos dos semanas más antes de que las visitas se cortaran. Severus llevaba la cuenta de las semanas pasadas allí por las visitas de Malfoy, que venía principalmente a cerciorarse de que seguían con vida, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de castigarlos un poco. Malfoy no dijo nada acerca de la desaparición de Evan Rosier.

Severus perdió la esperanza. Sabía que organizar un ataque a Azkaban era una tarea ardua y complicada, y requería tiempo, pero después de la tercera visita de Malfoy (cuando se cumplían dos semanas de su encierro), Severus entendió que no iban a venir. _Por supuesto_ , se reprochó Severus, _¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que la honorable Orden del Fénix acudiría a salvar a dos serpientes rastreras como eran Regulus y él?_ Tsk.

Pero James y Lily estaban enterados de la situación. A Black y Lupin quizás les podía importar. Pero nadie vino, nadie acudió o mandó un mensaje para que aguantaran. Y Severus no tenía más fuerzas para aguantar. No quería morir, claro, pero en realidad no podían ganar la guerra. Quizás debería aceptar la oferta de Lucius y convertirse en mortífago.

Su cuerpo sanó con lentitud. Sin el acoso habitual de Rosier, sus uñas crecieron de nuevo y las laceraciones en el cuello (había intentado asfixiarlo un par de veces) y las magulladuras curaron. No podía decir lo mismo de su tobillo, que seguía inflamado. Severus intentaba no moverlo y la mayor parte del tiempo lo conseguía, pero había días en los que Malfoy estaba demasiado enfadado como para no dejarles marchar solo con la humillación verbal.

Lo pensó y lo pensó por días. Ser un mortífago no podía ser tan malo. Había matado a Mulciber, matar a unos cuantos hijos de muggles no podía ser mucho peor. Aunque claro, nadie sabía – solo Malfoy – que Severus había acabado con el mártir Mulciber. No sabía lo que se le pasaba a Regulus por la cabeza: él se había encerrado en sí mismo, deprimido, y no quería hablar. Su pierna rota estaba sanando mal y no podía ponerse en pie.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir y aceptar su destino al servicio del Señor Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy les hizo la visita semanal. Esa vez no hubo palabras intercambiadas con el carcelero: Malfoy se presentó por la noche, creía Severus, y marchó de incógnito hasta la habitación donde estaban sus celdas. Entró como una tromba de agua, despertando a Regulus, que parecía haber encontrado la paz suficiente para dormir, y despejó a Severus, que murmuraba bajo el aliento tratando de decidirse.

Malfoy se tambaleó como si estuviera borracho o muy herido y se desplomó contra la celda de Severus, haciendo temblar ligeramente las rejas. Malfoy se ovilló en el suelo, de forma similar a la pose que Severus adoptaba para dormir. Severus lo miró respirando agitadamente. Regulus se había acurrucado en el fondo de su celda, asustado. Severus levantó una mano finalmente y tocó con mucho cuidado la espalda de Lucius. El mago se revolvió, apenas entendiendo que quien le tocaba era el mismo que soportaba su mal genio.

—Déjame. —murmuró Malfoy.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Severus con cautela. Malfoy se incorporó un poco, apartándose a un lado de la reja, lejos de Severus. Le miró, fulminándole con los ojos, y respondió agresivamente.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Severus tan solo mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Malfoy. Quizás podía hablar con él, pensó sin importarle mucho lo que Malfoy le había hecho antes. Tanto tiempo solo – Regulus le evitaba, y Severus creía que lo consideraba culpable de toda esa debacle – no podía ser bueno. —Curioso. —murmuró Malfoy después de un segundo, cayendo en la cuenta de algo. —¿Por qué no me has quitado la varita?

—¿De qué valdría? —le respondió Severus con otra pregunta.

—Podrías escapar de aquí… Y llevarte a Regulus a otro lugar mejor. —ambos magos miraron al tercero, encogido en el fondo de su celda. Si Regulus les estaba escuchando, no dio ninguna señal de ello.

—No creo que él quiera pasar otro minuto cerca de mí. —comentó Severus, pensativo. Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Lucius no le preguntó por su relación con Regulus, aunque por un momento se quedó mirando insistentemente al heredero Black. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Una mala noche. —respondió escueto.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Regulus sacó la cabeza de entre los brazos tiempo después, mirando a su alrededor como un zorro asustado. Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo de una forma poco elegante, su mirada vacía y turbulenta a la vez. Severus le miró y Regulus apartó la vista de nuevo. Parecía haber salido únicamente para cerciorarse de que no iba a ser machacado.

Finalmente, Lucius se levantó con gestos dolorosos. Se quedó por un momento de pie entre las dos celdas, mirando a sus prisioneros sin esa característica arrogancia suya. Pareció dar por perdido a Regulus y se acercó a la celda de Severus. Él le miró con desconfianza, pues Malfoy parecía no estar de mal humor, pero uno nunca podía fiarse de las apariencias. Lucius se agachó frente a él y su mano se coló entre las rejas, cayendo encima de su pelo grasiento y sucio. Por un momento se miraron y Severus no vio esa ira que antes había estado en su mirada. Después, Malfoy se marchó.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Malfoy volviera a su celda. Severus había encontrado otras formas de contar los días, así que según sus cálculos, se había saltado una visita semanal. Hacía mucho frío y Severus no tardó en enfermar. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo durante la enfermedad – pensó que moriría a ratos de lo mal que lo pasó – pero cuando volvió, todo estaba igual que antes. Regulus en un rincón, lanzándole miradas de rencor, el silencio sobrecogedor volviéndolo loco a ratos y el carcelero, un poco más abrigado, igual de gruñón.

La siguiente vez que Malfoy apareció, parecía una versión descafeinada de sí mismo. No les hechizó ni hizo comentarios perversos, tan solo se sentó al otro lado de la reja, al lado de Severus. No confiaba en Regulus de ninguna manera, pensó Severus. Malfoy no estaba hecho un desastre y, por tanto, era tan cuidadoso con sus movimientos y palabras como siempre lo había sido.

Se quedaron mirándose mucho tiempo. Regulus los ignoraba: había decidido que Malfoy no era una amenaza en esos momentos. Severus no entendía cómo era que no sentía nada hacia Malfoy. Él le había marcado – una marca invisible – y después le había hecho la vida imposible para que se uniera a los mortífagos. Había matado a sus padres, le había dado caza… Pero Severus ya no sentía rencor hacia el hombre.

—¿Qué le pasó a Rosier? —preguntó Severus al final. Quedaba poco para que Malfoy se fuera, pensaba.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —inquirió Lucius, sin entender la pregunta.

—Antes venía, y ahora ya no.

—Le dije que parara. —confesó Lucius. Severus le miró sorprendido. Después del odio irracional que había mostrado al principio, Severus no veía posible que Malfoy les estuviera protegiendo. —¿De qué te sorprendes?

—Suena como si nos protegieras. —Severus no quería dar por hecho que esa era la razón por la que Lucius había cortado las visitas de Rosier. Siempre se podía encontrar con una respuesta hiriente, al fin y al cabo.

—Eso mismo estoy haciendo. —Severus asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndole silenciosamente. No le importaba demasiado si Lucius le estaba tendiendo una trampa o no.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Quizás a Malfoy aquellos silencios se le hacían incómodos, pero Severus no los sentía así. Podía sentir el calor que despedía el otro mago desde fuera de la celda y no le era desagradable. Seguía haciendo mucho frío, pero sobre todo, Severus se sentía un poco más humano en esos momentos. Estar tanto tiempo solo no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

—Pensaba que los dementores vigilaban Azkaban. —comentó Severus finalmente, recuperando un poco de su curiosidad.

—Ya no. Ahora rondan las calles muggles. —murmuró Lucius. No parecía muy de acuerdo con aquello que decía. — Hubo muchos problemas cuando empezaron a encarcelar a los sangresucia y los dementores decidieron zampárselos.

Se quedaron en silencio. El régimen llevaba dos años en pie – quizás más, pero Severus no sabía la fecha – así que la mayoría de los hijos de muggles habrían sido atrapados. No quiso pensar en ello, sobre todo porque no podía dejar de imaginarse la sobrepoblación de la cárcel y los dementores comiéndose el alma de aquellos pobres diablos.

—Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos años? —le preguntó Malfoy de repente. —Decían las malas lenguas que habías salido del país, pero resulta que te encuentro metido en la Orden del Fénix.

—No soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix, si es lo que te preocupa.

—No me preocupa. —le aseguró Lucius. —Pero eso significa que nadie va a venir a rescatarte, ¿o sí?

—Me temo que no. —Lucius le lanzó una mirada larga e indescifrable, y finalmente dijo:

—Me alegra oír eso. Aquí estás más seguro que allá fuera. —elaboró. Severus asintió, de acuerdo con él. Aún así, Severus deseaba salir de allí.

—Respecto a –

—No. —le cortó Lucius. —Sé que te dije que solo saldrías como mortífago, pero me retracto de mis palabras. No habrá ningún juramento inquebrantable ni ninguna ceremonia de iniciación. Ya he tenido suficiente con el fracaso de Regulus, no me arriesgaré contigo.

Severus se calló de golpe. En realidad no sabía qué decir: no había estado seguro de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero ahora ya no había decisión que tomar. Tampoco había una escapatoria, por más que eso pesara en la conciencia de Severus. Malfoy se levantó, repentinamente enfadado, se despidió con una mirada fulminante y se marchó, sin hacerles daño.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio hasta que Regulus salió de su autoimpuesto silencio. Su voz sonaba rasgada y ronca por tanto tiempo sin usarla, pero el sentimiento permanecía en ella.

—¿Ahora eres su amigo? —le gruño con rencor. Severus le miró largamente.

—Al menos él me habla. —le respondió con veneno. —No todo en esta vida es blanco o negro, Regulus.

—Tsk. No hables como si lo supieras todo. —le reprochó.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Regulus se acurrucó en su celda, dándole la espalda a Severus, pero él sabía que no estaba ni siquiera intentando dormir. ¿Por qué se había enfadado esa vez? ¿Tanto le importaba que hablara con Malfoy? Severus creía que no se debía enteramente a eso: Regulus estaba enfadado con él y, como su hermano, una vez uno se ganaba su enemistad, todo lo que hiciera estaba mal.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —preguntó finalmente Severus, sus ojos clavados en la nuca de Regulus.

—Es tu culpa. Que yo esté aquí. Tú y tu maldita Orden del Fénix.

—No fui yo quien pedí ayuda. —se defendió Severus. —No fui yo quien hice que el jefe de aurores viniera a por mí.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Regulus. Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos ardían como brasas encendidas. —Si me pillaron fue por tu investigación.

Severus se quedó callado un momento. Regulus le miraba, esperando que le rebatiera para cerrarle la boca. _Así que aquella era la información importante que Regulus había filtrado_ …

—Tú aceptaste ayudarme. —respondió finalmente en tono quedo. —Tú decidiste arriesgarte. Si me hubieras dicho que no, no habría vuelto a Grimmauld Place a molestarte.

—Miserable mestizo. —murmuró Regulus, girándose de nuevo. Severus le escuchó, sin embargo, añadir. —Eso ya lo sé.

Regulus respiraba con fuerza, enfadado todavía. Severus se tocó el tobillo, moviéndolo un poco: aunque necesitaba reposo, tenía miedo de estar tanto tiempo sin moverse que al final no pudiera andar. Se levantó con cuidado de no apoyarse en la pierna mala, y se apoyó contra las rejas. Sentía las piernas débiles y el cuerpo pesado. Estuvo un rato estirando hasta que, surgido el pensamiento de la nada, le dijo a Regulus:

—Tu hermano. —Regulus se giró. Por una vez no parecía enfermo con solo nombrarle. —Él de verdad te quiere. Longbottom se lo llevó a la fuerza cuando nos atraparon. —Severus miró sus manos, agarradas a los barrotes. —Creo que estaba listo para lo peor, morir o ser atrapado, con tal de salvarte.

—Sirius siempre ha sido estúpidamente heroico. —le quitó peso Regulus.

—Sabes que Black no habría arriesgado tanto por cualquiera. De verdad te quiere.

Regulus asintió finalmente, volviéndose de nuevo a mirar la pared. Severus no esperó un nuevo comentario al respecto: era obvio que el chico tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su hermano. Lo dejó estar. Por ahora.


	45. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

El tiempo pasó sin mayores cambios. Regulus seguía siendo silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, sobre todo después de las pesadillas. Aquella celda estaba volviendo loco a Severus. No podía tan solo resignarse a morir allí. _Tenía que hacer algo, salir de allí_. El único problema era que se encontraba en Azkaban, la prisión mágica inexpugnable, y no era para nada sencillo marcharse de allí. Y si lograba salir… ¿Adónde podía ir?

El santuario de Lily, donde la Orden del Fénix se organizaba, no parecía un lugar seguro para él. Si Moody le había sacrificado (a él y a Regulus, que era al que venían a salvar) una vez, haría lo que fuera para terminar con él. Pensó que podía darse a la fuga como aquel verano, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero estaba demasiado débil. Aquella enfermedad que había pasado en invierno y el no poder moverse lo estaban dejando cada vez más débil.

Severus comenzó a moverse por la celda. Regulus lo miraba de vez en cuando, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no estaba absolutamente chalado. Hasta ese momento, Severus había permanecido pasivo y sumiso, derrotado; tratar de pelear después de meses de encarcelamiento no parecía algo que hicieran las personas cuerdas. Regulus suspiraba de vez en cuando, pero se mantenía callado la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que al final, compartió sus pensamientos con Severus:

—He estado pensando… —Severus se volvió para mirarle. Era difícil mirar por el ventanuco de su celda, pero si se ponía de puntillas alcanzaba a ver el mar rodeando la prisión. —Sobre Sirius y la Orden y… Y todo en general.

—Has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. —observó Severus con cierto ápice de sarcasmo. Regulus le bufó, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No sé si perdonar a Sirius. —admitió finalmente. —Quiero decir, estamos aquí atrapados… Hasta que nos muramos, supongo, o alguien venga a rescatarnos. Lo que es lo mismo, aparentemente. —añadió con amargura. —Y pensar que no le voy a volver de nuevo es bastante deprimente. Sé que no tiene caso que le perdone ahora porque no se va a enterar, pero… No quiero partir dejando asuntos inacabados.

Severus le miró largamente, se acercó hasta la reja y se sentó, pegando el hombro a la pared. Regulus esperaba algo, un consejo o una opinión, pero Severus no sabía que había pasado entre los dos hermanos. Suspiró y, viendo que Regulus parecía ansioso por hablar de Black cuando antes se había mostrado incómodo, dijo:

—¿Sabes? No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado entre vosotros, Regulus.

—Ah. —se sorprendió Regulus. —Pensaba que Sirius te lo había dicho.

—Pues pensabas mal.

Regulus se quedó callado. Inspiró hondo, como si se preparara para algo, y finalmente comenzó a hablar:

—Pasó el año después de que Dumbledore muriera. Yo iba a marcarme ese verano a pedido de padre, aunque Sirius no dejaba de mandarme cartas pidiéndome que no lo hiciera. Entonces yo ya había visto cómo eran el Señor Oscuro y sus acólitos, y – y no sabía si de verdad quería seguir ese camino. Padre estaba organizando la ceremonia, aunque aún quedaba al menos un mes para que me iniciara, pero él no dejaba de presionarme.

Regulus suspiró. Recordar a su padre le había puesto triste. Severus no dijo nada, incapaz de averiguar por dónde iba esa historia.

—Luego hubo un ataque al ministerio. La Orden del Fénix se había colado en las celdas y estaba sacando a los sangresucia. Todos recibimos el aviso, instándonos a que acudiéramos a proteger el régimen verdadero y acabáramos con los alborotadores. Padre me obligó a ir con él para que mostrara la grandeza de los Black y su lealtad al Señor Oscuro. Llegué a derribar a una chica de mi edad, creo que era hufflepuff, y padre me instó a matarla en ese mismo momento. No pude hacerlo. Padre me gritaba que lo hiciera, que ella no era más que escoria, y entonces apareció Sirius.

Regulus sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa feliz. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo un momento, como si fuera a llorar, pero finalmente continuó:

—Se pusieron a discutir. Sirius no dejaba de repetirme que no tomara la decisión equivocada, gritándole a mi padre que me dejara elegir. Parecía muy maduro en ese momento, no el crío que siempre había sido. Padre le gritaba de vuelta, y de repente se pusieron a pelear con las varitas. Yo me quedé a un lado, estúpido de mí, sin saber qué hacer. La chiquilla se largó corriendo entre maldiciones desviadas, y yo tan solo la dejé marchar. Padre perdió el duelo. Sirius le hechizó muy fuerte y – y padre murió.

—¿Black mató a vuestro padre? —se sorprendió Severus. Eso no era propio de Sirius, pensó.

—No le lanzó la maldición asesina. —Regulus le fulminó con la mirada. —Pero su _expelliarmus_ lo mandó contra la pared y se golpeó la cabeza. No pensaba que hubiera sido gran cosa, a fin de cuentas padre era fuerte, tan solo no tanto como yo creía. O como Sirius creía. Se le desencajó la cara y huyó con sus amigos de la Orden. Madre se murió poco después, devastada por la pérdida de padre. No me insinuó siquiera que debía hacerme mortífago, no dijo nada al respecto. Y yo – me sentía aliviado, pero eso no estaba bien. Padre ya no podía obligarme a tomar la marca, y madre no tenía intención de continuar donde padre se había quedado, pero… No está bien. Sirius mató a nuestro padre. Y a nuestra madre de rebote, porque ella no pudo soportar perder a padre.

Regulus le miró, su historia terminada. Severus no sabía muy bien qué decir: él no había tenido hermanos, y aunque Lily era su mejor amiga, no podía comparar una amistad con los lazos de sangre que unían a los hermanos. Era algo especial, algo que por otro lado, Severus no entendía ni pretendía comprenderlo.

—Creo que Black se siente avergonzado de eso. Cuando le pregunté, no quería hablar del tema. —Severus entrelazó las manos en su regazo, pensando sus próximas palabras. —Tampoco creo que lo que hizo esté mal. Es impropio de él, pero no está… Mal. Piensa que si él no hubiera quitado a tu padre de en medio, tú serías un mortífago y tendrías las manos manchadas de sangre. Y, Regulus, no vales para mortífago.

—Lo sé. Pero mató a nuestro padre.

—No creo que fuera su intención. Black no es tan inocente como para lanzar un hechizo de desarme cuando realmente desea hacerle daño a uno. —Regulus asintió ante esas palabras, admitiendo cierta derrota. —Mira, tu hermano está _obsesionado_ contigo. No desde que Dumbledore cayera, sino mucho, mucho antes. Por más que te despreciara, y tú a él, en Hogwarts, Black se desvivía por ti. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta de nada. En tu quinto año, cuando nos viste en las mazmorras, Black acababa de ser emboscado por Mulciber y compañía… Le habían tendido una trampa dándole una nota en la que decía que tú querías hablar con él. Y tu hermano fue. Eso dice mucho de él, y de lo mucho que te quiere.

—¿De verdad?

Regulus le miró en ese momento como un niño que busca desesperadamente la aprobación y el cariño de sus padres. Severus asintió lentamente. Black quería a su hermano por encima de todo. Había querido quedarse con él cuando los habían atrapado, aún sabiendo lo que le esperaba si se quedaba. Durante sus años en Hogwarts, Black no había dejado de comerle el oído con la cantinela de salvar a su hermano de los mortífagos y del Señor Oscuro.

Severus suponía que eso era algo que todos hacían por sus hermanos, pero a Severus le daba cierta envidia. Habría agradecido que al menos su madre se preocupara por él una décima parte de lo que Black se preocupaba por su hermano. De todas formas, el pasado es el pasado y no merece la pena revivirlo, se dijo, quitándose ideas tontas de la cabeza.

—Dale una oportunidad. Déjale que se explique. Escúchale y piénsate bien la decisión que tomes. —le dijo Severus. —Eso te habría dicho antes. Ahora… —Severus dejó escapar una risa sin humor. —Haz lo que más te plazca, porque no vas a volver a ver a Black.

Regulus bajó la mirada, pasando de la esperanza a la más absoluta desesperación. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de que seguían en celdas mugrosas en Azkaban? Severus ciertamente no. Era difícil olvidarlo mientras miraba a Regulus a través de los barrotes. Viendo la conversación acabada, Severus se levantó de nuevo a seguir ejercitándose (lo poco que podía en esa celda diminuta).

Regulus le volvió a hablar después de eso. Parecía haberle perdonado después de hablar de Sirius y ya no le miraba con mudo reproche. De todas formas, no hablaban mucho, ni de cosas importantes. Discutían del día que era, pues la primavera parecía estar entrando poco a poco, llevándose el frío y la eterna humedad por un tiempo, o de otros temas igualmente vanos.

La siguiente vez que Malfoy les visitó, Regulus se unió a sus pobres y muy llanas conversaciones. Seguía escondido en el fondo de su celda, pues todavía tenía miedo de que Malfoy le atacara. La pierna de Regulus estaba torcida: el hueso había soldado mal y no se había atrevido siquiera a ponerse en pie. Severus no necesitaba ver para saber que las piernas de Regulus estaban muy delgadas: él en sí mismo también estaba muy delgado. Severus seguramente se vería igual.

—Lucius. —susurró Regulus aquella tarde con voz temblorosa por el miedo. Malfoy que apenas se había sentado al lado de Severus y miraba a la nada, frunció el ceño. —¿Crees que podrías mandarle un mensaje a Sirius?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Malfoy se levantó, intimidante. Regulus se encogió un poco más. —No soy un traidor, ni ganas de serlo.

—Tranquilo. —intentó calmarle Severus. Malfoy le miró, fulminándole con la mirada, pero se volvió a sentar, esta vez más recto y erguido. —Sabemos que eres fiel al Señor Tenebroso, no hay necesidad de repetirlo.

—Tu amigo no parece haberlo entendido. —escupió con veneno Lucius.

—Tan solo está desesperado. —lo desestimó Severus. —Quiere acabar con todos sus asuntos pendientes antes de que el tiempo se le agote.

Regulus les miró, acobardado. No parecía enfadado con Severus por haberle dicho aquello a Malfoy, así que no debía de haberle sonado humillante. Malfoy alzó una ceja, escaneando el cuerpo debilucho y frágil de Regulus.

—¿Acaso no estás comiendo?

—¡No! ¡Como, como! Todo lo que me da el guardia, lo prometo. Me lo como todo. —se asustó Regulus.

—Puedo asegurarlo. —le defendió Severus. Malfoy le miró, escaneándole a él también con los ojos, y después cogió una de sus manos, mirando la muñeca huesuda y el brazo sin carne.

—Tsk. —Malfoy tiró su brazo a un lado y Severus lo recogió. —Estamos todos condenados al fracaso.

—¿El gran Lucius Malfoy, fracasando? —Malfoy le gruñó amenazadoramente y Severus no continuó por ese camino. Quizás por ahora se llevaban bien, pero Severus no olvidaba que quien tenía la última palabra era Malfoy. —Nunca te había visto tan pesimista.

—Voy a ser padre. —dijo finalmente. Escupió las palabras, más que decirlas. No parecía muy contento, pero Severus no entendía la razón. A fin de cuentas, eso estaba dentro del plan de vida del mortífago sobresaliente.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—No sé si veré a mi hijo nacer, o crecer. —admitió Lucius. Se sobó la cara con las manos. —Las cosas se están poniendo feas. La Orden del Fénix ha empezado a reaccionar y eso no me gusta. Han matado a Avery y a Yaxley. No son Bellatrix, pero que vayan a matar es – no es bueno. —Severus parpadeó, asombrado por la nueva información. —Dudo que consigan terminar con el régimen, no tienen a Dumbledore de su lado, pero yo tampoco soy el Señor Oscuro. Podrían matarme en una redada y – y dejaría a Narcissa sola, con un bebé en camino. Y si lo logran, si ganan, nos matarán a todos.

—Tienes las cosas difíciles. —murmuró Severus. La Orden del Fénix matando mortífagos… Aquello era nuevo. Aún así, dudaba que James o Black hubieran aceptado esas condiciones. Ellos eran demasiado blandos como para tener cabida en esa nueva Orden del Fénix de la que Lucius hablaba.

—Íbamos a hacer a Yaxley el padrino del bebé. —añadió Lucius. Sus ojos estaban huecos, vacíos de sentimiento, pero se podía ver claramente que su mente estaba turbia y conflictiva.

Malfoy se fue pronto ese día. Parecía muy, muy perturbado y a Severus le dio cierta pena verle así. Al fin y al cabo, los errores de uno no deberían afectar al resto de la familia, pero en la realidad eso no era cierto. Malfoy tenía razón en una cosa, y es que la Orden del Fénix no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Aún así, ya habían conseguido dar un pequeño paso hacia la consecución de algo más grande que ellos mismos.

Entendía que la Orden se mostrara reticente a acabar con sus enemigos, los mortífagos, si estuvieran en el lado de la legalidad. Pero en realidad, derrotar a un mortífago era lo mismo que dejarlo marchar, ya que no podían retenerlo en ningún lado. La única forma de derrotarlo en esa situación era matándolo, y que la Orden se diera (por fin) cuenta de ello era un punto positivo.

Severus miró la pared que tenía en frente, su mente llena de cuestiones y problemas. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos: estaba atrapado en aquella horrible cárcel; pensar en lo que pasaba fuera no tenía ningún sentido y no debería molestarse siquiera en dedicarle un pensamiento. Inspiró y volvió a espirar: aquello era inusitadamente relajante.

—¿Meditando? —le preguntó Regulus, escéptico.

—Mm-hm. —asintió Severus. —Deberías intentarlo. —le murmuró. Regulus bufó como respuesta.

—Menuda tontería.

Aquella noche, después de despejar su mente – y ya de paso levantar y bajar los escudos de oclumancia unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la sensación de nuevo – Severus terminó durmiéndose. No hubo sueños ni pesadillas, tan solo una oscuridad que se lo comía todo, pero eso tampoco estaba mal. Se encontraba bien en esa oscuridad.


	46. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

—Quizás no era tan buena idea hacerse mortífago. —murmuró Lucius Malfoy dos semanas después. Casi era abril, según los cálculos de Severus.

Severus le miró de reojo, no queriendo hacer movimientos bruscos en ese momento. Aquella era una gran revelación, pues no todos los días un mortífago admite que las cosas no son tan buenas como parecen. Menos, Lucius Malfoy. Llevaba la túnica negra de mortífago y la máscara blanca descansaba a un lado. Severus la tomó, manchándose los dedos de sangre. Tenía algunas gotas de aquel líquido viscoso por la parte visible de la careta.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas? —preguntó Severus, solo porque no sabía qué más decir. Regulus había vuelto al frío rencor contra Malfoy.

—Casi me mata el desgraciado de Moody. Rosier atinó a llevarse parte de su cara antes de que Moody lo matara. —resumió quedamente.

Severus hizo un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta, sin ser nada en particular, tan solo un testigo de que le había escuchado. No sentía ninguna pena por Moody o Rosier: uno le había abandonado a su suerte, el otro le había torturado durante semanas. Pensó detenidamente en la nueva información, dándose cuenta de que ya no quedaba ningún compañero de su promoción mortífago vivo, a no ser que se hubiera dejado a algún silencioso que no comentaba nada. Le daba escalofríos pensar en ello.

—Había pensado… —empezó Malfoy en voz queda y susurrada. —Si yo muero y gana tu bando, podrías proteger a Narcissa y al bebé. Es un niño. Lo llamaremos Draco.

—¿Me estás haciendo padrino del niño? —Malfoy bufó. Severus continuó con tono malicioso. —¿El mismo tipo que me ha torturado? Es algo arriesgado. Piénsalo, podría cobrar venganza en tu familia.

—Severus. —le llamó Lucius. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad, con un brillo que parecía suplicante. —Sé que no eres así. Pero si tuvieras que cobrarte venganza, ven a por mí, y deja a mi familia en paz.

Regulus les miraba desde el fondo de la celda. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Lucius Malfoy realmente le estaba proponiendo ser el padrino de su hijo? Aunque no fuera el padrino oficial, obviamente, pero no dejaba de ser un contrato en el mundo mágico, según tenía entendido Severus. Era extraño… ¿Quería hacerlo acaso? Por más que buscara en su interior, no había odio hacia Lucius Malfoy. Ya no, al menos.

Cada cual había elegido lo que le había parecido mejor y estaban atados a esos papeles que tenían que interpretar allí afuera, pero en esas celdas mugrosas no era necesario continuar el teatro. Malfoy se mostraba tal y como era: un poco sádico (normal, si había tomado el hábito de quitarse las frustraciones a base de maldiciones imperdonables), pero también un hombre que apreciaba a su familia por encima de todo lo demás. Curiosamente, no parecía tan asustado por morir como lo estaba por el incierto futuro de su esposa e hijo nonato. Aquello decía mucho de él: un hombre familiar pero sin código moral. Extraño.

Oh, pero Severus entendía muy bien lo que Lucius le estaba pidiendo en el fondo. Se estaba cubriendo las espaldas, porque a fin de cuentas, por más que dijera que la Orden del Fénix estaba condenada al fracaso, no lo sentía así en el corazón. Tenía miedo de las represalias si la Luz ganaba y ahora que Severus estaba de parte de la Orden – por más que Severus le asegurara una y otra vez que no era miembro de la Orden – y además tenían relación previa, era fácil pedirle protección si el bando ganador resultaba no ser en el que Malfoy había puesto su dinero.

—Lucius, —le llamó Severus. —no soy parte de la Orden del Fénix. De verdad. —le aseguró. —Ni siquiera sé cómo me tratarán a mí si ganan ellos. —soltó una carcajada sin humor. —¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, sino? A la Orden no le gusto. Se han deshecho de mí.

—Pero no eres un mortífago. Incluso si fueras un ciudadano cualquiera, podrías proteger a Draco y a Narcissa mejor que cualquier otro que yo conozca.

Se quedaron callados. Regulus miraba desde lejos el intercambio de miradas entre Severus y Lucius. Severus no creía que fuera buena idea por parte de Lucius meterlo en sus asuntos familiares: si apenas lograba sobrevivir en esa celda mugrienta, ¿cómo iba a poder proteger a su familia? No, eso no era buena idea. Lucius debería buscarse a otro que le hiciera de perro guardián.

—Lo siento, Lucius. —le dijo Severus, dejando la careta detrás de las rejas. —No creo que sea buena idea. No por ahora, al menos.

Lucius le miró largamente. Con lentitud, recogió la máscara, sin molestarse siquiera en limpiar la sangre que rompía su blancura, y se levantó. No tenía aquella mirada furiosa y airada de otras veces, cuando hacía su voluntad a base de intimidaciones y violencia. Resultaba casi humano en esos momentos, alguien muy roto y preocupado, pero humano a fin de cuentas.

Malfoy se marchó y no se volvió a hablar del tema. Regulus no comentó tampoco nada al respecto y Severus sintió que era mejor así. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la nada y dejando su mente tranquila. Al menos así no burbujeaba de actividad y pensamientos, y era mucho más fácil concentrarse en permanecer tranquilo y seguir respirando. Podía sentir cada pulgada de su piel y eso le hacía sentir en control, aunque fuera falsa esa sensación.

En la siguiente visita semanal de Lucius, las cosas volvían a estar bien entre ellos. Malfoy se había olvidado aparentemente del asunto de proteger a su familia, así que hablaron en tono quedo y susurrante de otras cosas. Era curioso porque Severus se daba cuenta ahora de que Lucius se sentaba deliberadamente cerca de él: con tan solo estirar la mano, Severus podía robarle la varita a Malfoy. ¿Era eso una prueba de confianza?

Severus sentía que su relación con Malfoy era diferente a lo que nunca antes había sido. Cuando se habían conocido, Severus era muy pequeño y Lucius muy mayor como para haber una relación entre iguales. Después, Malfoy había continuado tratando de controlar su vida, intentando obligarle a hacerse mortífago, y Severus se había rebelado en consecuencia.

Pero ahora era distinto. La diferencia de edad ya no era un obstáculo y Malfoy parecía no odiar a Severus por lo que el mayor consideraba su "traición". Severus, por su lado, tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Lucius: él no había participado en su captura, y después de esas semanas horribles torturado a manos de Rosier, Lucius había salido a protegerlo, aunque Severus no olvidaba que Malfoy le había torturado también, además de todos los males que le había causado que Malfoy le considerara digno de ser mortífago, claro.

Al menos, todo eso le había molestado hasta que Lucius Malfoy se había disculpado.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Lucius una noche. No dejaba de rodar su varita entre los dedos, dubitativo. —Por todo lo que – en fin, por todo. —Giró la cara hacia Severus. Se le veía cansado. —Pensaba que te estaba ofreciendo algo mucho mejor que ser una estrella del quidditch, Severus. Me resultó ofensivo que te negaras porque yo lo veía tan claro que era lo mejor… Y ahora… Ahora veo a los sangresucia al venir aquí y me pregunto si de verdad está bien esto que hacemos.

—Mmmm. ¿Sabes? Si miras a los ojos a una persona, no te das cuenta de si tiene magia o no. —le dijo Severus. —No somos tan diferentes a los muggles. Aunque ellos son peligrosos para nosotros.

—Lo sé. —murmuró Lucius. —Lo sé. Y porque son peligrosos, los sometemos. Pero me pregunto si habría otro camino, otra manera de hacerlo.

—De verdad has cambiado mucho. —Malfoy bufó en respuesta.

—Todo por Narcissa… Y Draco. —murmuró oscuramente. —Hoy he visto a un crío, no llegaría al año, aquí. Su madre me suplicaba que sacara a su hijo de ahí, que me lo llevara donde fuera, pero lejos de Azkaban. —Malfoy inspiró profundamente. —No he podido evitar pensar en Draco y Narcissa.

Se quedaron callados. Severus no quería oír una palabra más al respecto de lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. No quería saber lo mal que lo estaban pasando los hijos de muggles que estaban allí encerrados, seguramente desde hacía más tiempo que Severus. Le daban arcadas de solo imaginárselo. Lucius se giró muy rápido hacia Severus, su mirada suplicante repentinamente.

—Por favor, Severus. —le susurró desesperado. —Si no puedes protegerlos tú, haz que otro les proteja. Pero mantenlos vivos y sanos a los dos. No te estoy pidiendo que me defiendas, pero Narcissa y Draco son inocentes. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con los mortífagos, el Señor Oscuro o todo este régimen loco. —la mano de Lucius se coló entre los barrotes y agarró la de Severus, estrujándola con fuerza. —Por favor. No tengo nadie más a quien recurrir para esto.

Severus desvió la mirada. Suponía que no le importaría cuidar a Draco y Narcissa, aunque dudaba que tuviera que cumplir en algún momento. Aún así, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal y fallar: no era un examen para el que no había estudiado o una poción que salía mal. Lucius le estrechó un poco más la mano, forzándole a mirarle de nuevo.

—Puedo intentarlo. —murmuró finalmente. —Pero desde aquí no puedo hacer nada y ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo más me queda.

—Da igual. Prométemelo. —le urgió Lucius. Severus suspiró, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, y asintió finalmente:

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que Draco y Narcissa continúen con vida si algo te llega a pasar.

—Gracias. —murmuró Lucius, su frente apoyada contra los barrotes. Cerró los ojos, aliviado, y volvió a agradecerle. —Gracias.

Lucius no cambió mucho su comportamiento después de conseguir la promesa de Severus. Tampoco redujo su preocupación, por lo que Severus entreveía. Aquellas visitas a Azkaban estaban acabando con su cordura, pues Lucius tenía que pasar entre un montón de hijos de muggles desesperados hacinados en celdas diminutas para llegar hasta ellos. Incluso el príncipe de Slytherin se rompía al ver aquella deplorable escena el tiempo suficiente.

Así que Severus hizo lo que debía hacer. La siguiente visita de Malfoy fue fúnebre, pues el rubio estaba alicaído y preocupado. Su piel, usualmente pálida, parecía incluso más blanca que de normal. Al final, Severus le dijo cuando se iba a marchar:

—Lucius, —le llamó. Malfoy que ya estaba levantado, le miró. —no vuelvas.

—Tengo que –

—No tienes ninguna obligación aquí. Si – si pasar entre esas hordas de nacidos de muggles te hace dudar, no vuelvas. —Malfoy apretó los puños, contrariado, pero Severus no entendía por qué.

—No quiero dejaros solos. —murmuró al final. —Eres mi – mi amigo, Severus. Y Regulus… Por más que te odie por haberme dejado en ridículo frente al Señor Oscuro, tu estirpe no merece acabar así.

Se quedaron callados. Regulus miraba a Lucius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez en meses que Malfoy le decía algo mínimamente agradable, aunque no era algo amable, al menos no se lo parecía a Severus. Severus miró al frente, a las piedras que conformaban el muro de la celda, y sacó una mano entre los barrotes.

—Tienes mi promesa de proteger a los tuyos mientras viva. —le recordó. —Ahora vete, y no vuelvas. Yo seguiré peleando, hasta el final. Aunque ese final esté cerca.

Lucius no se movió por un momento. Parecía realmente conmovido por sus palabras, aunque Severus no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Regulus era malo en conversación (aunque Severus tampoco era muy bueno) y la extraña relación con Lucius había desembocado en una igualmente extraña amistad que Severus no quería perder. Ya estaba echando de menos que Lucius le tocara y le recordara que seguía vivo.

Después de un momento tenso y decisivo, Lucius dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando con un chirrido estridente. Regulus hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, sin romper a llorar sonoramente. Sus hombros se convulsionaban un poco, pero Severus creía que Regulus estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Suspiró, cansado. Le había dicho a Lucius que continuaría peleando… Pero realmente no quería seguir si no podía escapar de ahí. Severus cerró los ojos, inspirando y espirando. La meditación lo llevaba lejos, donde los barrotes no llegaban a alcanzarlo.


	47. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

Era noche cerrada cuando Severus escuchó el primer ruido. Botas de guardia corriendo cerca de su pequeña y mugrienta celda. Severus abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. La prisión estaba siempre muy silenciosa: nadie trataba de escapar, nadie montaba follón usualmente. Aquella agitación no era algo normal, y Severus quería creer que la Orden del Fénix habría venido a salvarlos.

Entrecerró los ojos, abofeteándose a sí mismo mentalmente. La Orden no estaba allí por ellos, eso era algo seguro. Podía aprovechar la confusión y escabullirse de Azkaban con Regulus, si tenía suerte. Dio un golpe a sus barrotes, chistando a Regulus para que se despertara. El otro slytherin en seguida entendió lo que Severus señalaba. Más botas de guardias y un grito que Severus no llegó a identificar le hizo sonreír.

Los cimientos se sacudieron y el sonido de una explosión cercana le hizo levantarse. Severus se estiró un poco, preparándose por si se llegaba a dar la casualidad. Más guardias se movieron por la planta, fuera de la pequeña ala de retención donde estaban Regulus y él. Luego, la puerta rechinó y Severus se volvió a sentar, fingiendo derrota. Regulus le miraba con miedo desde el fondo de su celda. No quería arriesgarse. Severus no quería su opinión.

—¡Vosotros dos, quedaos donde estáis! Al fondo de las celdas, vamos. —el guardia, renqueante y gordo, apuntó con su varita a Severus. Obedeció, encogiéndose contra la pared de la celda. Regulus gimió, asustado, cuando el guardia le apuntó directamente.

Entonces, Severus se lanzó al ataque. Inspiró y espiró, echando sus emociones al fondo de su mente. Sus músculos estaban tensos, sus manos se abrían y cerraban, expectantes, y su mente corría mucho más rápido que nunca antes. Severus se lanzó contra las rejas, alargando sus brazos entre los barrotes y cogiendo al guardia, que estaba de espaldas, del cuello del uniforme.

Con fuerza, lo estampó contra sus rejas. Con las dos manos, estiró por un lado del cuello de la camisa y por el otro apretó con fuerza la garganta del hombre. Su varita cayó al suelo y sus manos arañaron a su espalda, sin llegar a Severus. Regulus gritó, aterrorizado, y Severus le lanzó una mirada silenciosa pero mortal. El guardia trató de toser, pero se atragantó. Sus manos cayeron a los lados, flácidas, y se revolvió todavía un poco antes de caer, inconsciente o muerto. Severus atrajo la varita hasta su mano y, rezando para que Rosier tuviera razón, lanzó un par de _alohomoras_. Las puertas se abrieron con un clic, quedando apenas una rendija abierta.

—Vamos, Regulus. Parece que estamos de suerte. —su tono era vindicativo y Regulus se encogió en su sitio, sin levantarse.

—Sabes que no puedo… Levantarme. —le recordó. Tragó saliva antes de suplicarle. —No me dejes aquí, por favor.

Severus abrió de un golpe la puerta de su celda. Su pie tembló un poco antes de dar el primer paso hacia su libertad. Sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa torcida y plagada de malas intenciones, y abrió la puerta de Regulus. Con cuidado, se lo echó al hombro. Era una suerte que Regulus estuviera al borde de la desnutrición, porque si no Severus no habría podido cargarlo, pero él mismo no se encontraba mucho mejor que el pobre Regulus.

—Vámonos.

—¿Con la Orden del Fénix? —preguntó Regulus, su voz muy bajita porque estaba de espaldas a Severus.

—No lo sé.

Con otro movimiento de varita, Severus abrió la puerta de la pequeña ala de la prisión. Había un largo pasillo lleno de celdas atiborradas de hijos de muggles, sudorosos, sucios y malolientes, como ellos. Un guardia les gritaba que callaran, pero los susurros no dejaban de crecer, haciendo que el guardia golpeara los barrotes agresivamente.

No obstante, todos los hijos de muggles se callaron cuando Severus y Regulus aparecieron en la puerta. El cuerpo flácido del guardia podía verse entre las piernas extremadamente delgadas de Severus. El guardia del pasillo gruñó, sin percatarse de sus invitados. Severus sonrió y agitó la varita. El guardia no llegó a verle antes de que el hechizo le golpeara y la piel se abriera en mil cortes. La sangre saltó por todos lados mientras el guardia gritaba, desesperado, y finalmente caía al suelo. _Sectumsempra_ ; al final las Artes Oscuras no estaban tan mal.

Severus abrió las celdas del pasillo. Los hijos de muggles atrapados salieron en tromba, todos listos para correr por sus vidas. Una nueva explosión, todavía más cercana, sacudió el edificio y Severus se apoyó en la pared, buscando algo de estabilidad. La sangre del guardia en el suelo era resbaladiza y algunos prisioneros se caían tratando desesperadamente de salir de Azkaban.

—¿Vas a matarlos a todos? —preguntó Regulus por encima del alboroto, su boca pegada al oído de Severus.

—Sí. A todos.

Había tenido suficiente de fingir que era otro. Así era Severus Snape y ya no tenía ganas de pretender ser un gryffindor dorado. Durante su período de investigación en la Academia, además de sus pociones, había inventado hechizos, pero la mayoría no eran precisamente de _Defensa Contra_ las Artes Oscuras. Claro, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Allí no les importaba tanto porque todo era por propósitos académicos. Oh, pero Severus iba a utilizarlo… Todo lo que sabía, incluidas maldiciones imperdonables y Artes Oscuras.

Ya bastaba de rechazar esa parte fundamental de sí mismo que era las Artes Oscuras. Potter le había dicho, hacía tiempo, que ser oscuro no significaba ser malvado. A Severus ya le daba igual: tanto si era un monstruo como un héroe, iba a ser él mismo, iba a abrazar esa oscuridad que tanto le llamaba y por culpa de la cual había pasado tantos males y penas.

Atravesaron el pasillo con facilidad, pues los prisioneros se apartaban a su paso. Doblaron la esquina y bajaron por las estrechas escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores mientras Severus abría las demás celdas. Alguien más debía de estar liberando a los presos, seguramente el pobre diablo que había cogido la varita del guardia desangrado, pues más prisioneros corrían por los pasillos.

Bajar la escalera agotó a Severus. Regulus pesaba poco, pero todavía era muy trabajoso cargarlo durante tanto rato, incluso con la adrenalina del momento haciendo efecto. Regulus gimió cuando Severus lo bajó al suelo. Lo miraba con miedo, temiendo que lo dejara ahí, pero Severus se sentó a su lado, recuperando su aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, Regulus. —le contestó sin embargo Severus. Un pequeño ejercicio físico no iba a truncarle sus planes de libertad. Había prometido a Regulus que lo pondría a salvo, ¿no? No podía faltar esa promesa. Y todavía tenía que proteger a los Malfoy, se recordó en un murmullo.

Recogió a Regulus, echándoselo de nuevo al hombro, y continuó caminando. Se oían gritos de batalla al fondo del pasillo, tras la esquina. Los prisioneros comenzaban a frenar, como si hubiera un cuello de botella. Severus frunció el ceño, renqueante, y atravesó con facilidad aquella aglomeración. Lo que los prisioneros esperaban era a que terminara el duelo que se desarrollaba un poco más adelante, tras la esquina.

Al menos cinco guardias mantenían la posición, peleando contra… Contra la Orden del Fénix. El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco. Potter estaba allí, y Black… Incluso Lupin. Meadowes le daba la espalda, dando direcciones a los prisioneros que llegaban desde el otro lado del pasillo para sacarlos de allí. Los otros miembros de la Orden se afanaban en aparecerse y desaparecerse, llevándose a los prisioneros de allí.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó con voz ronca una mujer a su lado. Tenía el pelo grasiento y mal cortado, pegado a la cara por el sudor. Temblaba visiblemente, aunque su mirada era dura, y en las manos ensangrentadas llevaba la varita perdida del segundo guardia que Severus había noqueado.

—¿Puedes conjurar un encantamiento protector sobre nosotros? —le preguntó Severus, mirando en todo momento la batalla. Ella asintió. —Bien, pues te encargo eso.

Severus rasgó con la varita el aire varias veces, lanzando hechizos fatales a los guardias. El primer hechizo golpeó el techo, llamando la atención de los combatientes. El segundo golpeó a un guardia lento, decapitándole salvajemente. El tercero y el cuarto se perdieron en los escudos que conjuraron los otros guardias.

Si miras a un lado, no puedes mirar al otro. Alguien debería habérselo dicho a esos incompetentes, pues Black saltó hacia delante, lanzando un _bombarda_ que hizo saltar por los aires a dos de ellos. Lupin, más comedido, desmayó a otro. Severus aprovechó para desarmar a uno que se había vuelto para atacar a la Orden de nuevo, pero James le acertó antes con un aturdidor.

El último acabó a manos de Lupin, con otro hechizo aturdidor. La mujer que acompañaba a Severus le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza mientras hacía señas a los que tenía detrás para que empezaran a correr hacia la salvación. James, Black y Lupin se echaron a un lado. Black estaba muy pálido viendo el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su hermano. Potter parecía a punto de desmayarse, como si no se creyera que Severus estaba allí, frente a ellos. Lupin le sonrió cansadamente, el único de los tres que parecía tener algo de fe.

—Severus. —murmuró James, llegando hasta él. Black le dio un empellón, pasando entre medias y cogiendo a su hermano de los brazos de Severus.

—Regulus, Regulus. —le llamó. Regulus acarició la barbilla de su hermano un momento, incrédulo, antes de estallar en lágrimas.

—Sirius, lo siento tanto. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero –

—Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso. Vámonos, Reggie.

—Severus. —volvió a murmurar James. Black miró a su compañero y después a Severus. Le hizo un pequeño gesto, reconociéndole. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo. —Severus.

—Salgamos de aquí. —gruñó Severus.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si una mano invisible le estuviera estrujando el órgano vital. Potter – James estaba allí. No sabía cómo sentirse. La Orden del Fénix lo había abandonado, pero… Pero James estaba allí. No, no había venido a por Severus. Por más que James luciera avergonzado y culpable, Severus sabía que James no creía verdaderamente en él, en su – su amistad, o lo que eso fuera.

Lupin se acercó, agachándose un poco para que Severus pasara su brazo por los hombros del licántropo. Severus le lanzó una mirada dura antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento. Renqueante, caminó al lado de Lupin hasta el punto de aparición. Meadowes le lanzó una mirada alucinada por un momento, antes de continuar con la labor. Severus miró atrás, a James, que se había girado y corría hacia el fondo del pasillo, a seguir organizando la marea de prisioneros.

Salieron fuera de Azkaban por un boquete que había en el pasillo. Los escombros hacían de improvisada escalera hasta la masa de agua que rodeaba la prisión. Severus miró fuera, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en meses: la prisión estaba llena de boquetes y había varios magos y brujas volando en escobas, llegando a los más altos niveles de la cárcel. Algunos peleaban fuera contra dementores, sacando vistosos patronus corpóreos de sus varitas.

Lupin le reafirmó en sus hombros, devolviéndole al presente. Frank Longbottom apareció frente a ellos con la frente perlada de sudor y una sonrisa en los labios. Recogió a cinco prisioneros más que esperaban en el borde del agua y se los llevó con un sonoro _crack_. Lupin inspiró y Severus se preparó, poniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en agarrar su nueva varita. Luego, se desaparecieron. El torbellino de colores pasó frente a los ojos de Severus, pero todavía no habían llegado cuando colapsó en brazos de Lupin.


	48. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

La cama estaba mullida y la habitación iluminada ricamente. Severus suspiró un momento, a gusto, y luego abrió los ojos con el corazón desbocado. Llevaba meses sin que le diera la luz del sol directamente, durmiendo en el suelo frío y duro. Abrir los ojos no fue muy inteligente por su parte, pues en seguida tuvo que cerrarlos, deslumbrado.

—¿Severus? —le llamó Lily. Él gruñó, cansado, y ella le cogió la mano, estrujándosela ligeramente. —Severus. —le volvió a llamar.

—Lily. —murmuró él. Su voz salió rasposa y ronca, afónica. Ella le acarició el brazo con cuidado para darle a entender que seguía allí, con él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lily lloraba, aunque muy discretamente. Severus parpadeaba con fuerza, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad, y después la miró. Ella se veía resplandeciente con el pelo rojo como el fuego brillando con el sol. Su cuerpo tenía otra forma, no obstante, con una barriga no muy grande. ¿Acaso estaba embarazada? Lily le miró, sintiéndose observada, y le sonrió en respuesta.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Severus.

Severus apenas consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no conseguía hacerle sombra a aquella radiante que Lily le mandaba. Miró alrededor: estaba en su dormitorio, en la casa que compartía con James, Lily, Lupin y Black. Casi se sentía como en casa, si no fuera porque se sentía amenazado por la Orden del Fénix. Intentó levantarse, pero Lily se lo impidió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que volviera a tumbarse.

—Tienes que descansar, Severus. —le riñó. Él gruñó. —No te preocupes por Regulus, Sirius y Remus están cuidando de él. —Lily suspiró sonoramente. —Oh, tengo tantas cosas que contarte. James y yo… Vamos a tener un bebé. —empezó.

—Felicidades. —murmuró Severus de vuelta. No se atrevía a levantar la voz ni siquiera un poco por miedo a que se le rompieran las cuerdas vocales. —¿Para cuándo?

—Finales de julio, o principios de agosto, nos han dicho. —Lily se inclinó para contarle, como si fuera un secreto. —Va a ser un niño. Lo llamaremos Harry.

—¿Harry? —repitió Severus. —Harry Potter. No suena mal.

—Lo sé, será precioso. —Lily le hizo daño en la mano de tanto apretarla, pero Severus no reaccionó. Luego, ella se puso a juguetear con sus dedos. —Yo… También tengo que decirte que…

—¿Qué? —Severus entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

—Probamos tu cura de la licantropía. —dijo ella con voz trémula y rápida. Parecía incómoda, asustada de que él se enfadara.

—¿La… Probasteis?

—Sí. Encontré tu diario de Pociones y vi que tenías muchas observaciones apuntadas así que… Bueno, no escribí en tu diario, pero anoté todo lo que querías anotar. No creo que sea lo mismo, claro, yo no soy maestra en Pociones, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.

—¿Y funcionó? —Severus intentó no enfadarse con ella por rebuscar entre sus cosas. Al menos, Lily había anotado aquello que Severus buscaba.

—¡Sí! Funcionó a la perfección. Remus es un… Bueno, no es un animago exactamente, porque su forma animal es la de un hombre-lobo transformado, y claro, su mordedura sigue siendo infecciosa, pero ya no se transforma en un monstruo salvaje las noches de luna llena. —Lily se quedó pensativa un momento. —Él todavía prefiere pasarlas como su forma animaga, eso le tranquiliza, y se encierra en una choza que hay en el extrarradio por si acaso, pero no se vuelve loco ni nada.

—Eso está bien. Es lo que tenía que hacer. —le explicó Severus, algo aliviado.

—Hablamos también con tu maestra, la señora Nuska. Ella se llevó una copia de tu investigación y la está probando allí en Bélgica con otros licántropos para comprobar que es realmente efectiva en todos los casos. —Lily le sonrió. —Dijo que el mérito era tuyo en cualquier caso y que, tanto si estabas vivo o muerto para cuando la patenten, ella pondría tu nombre en todos lados y te daría todo el crédito.

—Tendré que agradecerle entonces.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Severus disfrutaba estando tan solo en silencio, descansando, con Lily jugando con sus dedos sin animosidad ni actividad frenética. El sol que entraba por la mañana bañaba la cama, pero no le daba directamente en los ojos (Lily se había encargado de que así fuera). Severus inspiró con fuerza, sintiéndose renovado. Si tan solo todo pudiera permanecer sin cambios en el tiempo, él estaría feliz.

Se escucharon pasos fuera y Lupin abrió la puerta. Aunque tenía antiguas cicatrices en la cara, ya no se le veía eternamente cansado y enfermo, pero sus ojos conservaban el brillo pusilánime del muchacho inseguro que había sido alguna vez. Él levantó las cejas, sorprendido por ver a Severus despierto, y abrió la puerta del todo, entrando. Las manos le temblaban, aunque Lupin se esforzaba en tranquilizarse.

—Regulus ya ha despertado. Están hablando, Sirius y él. —les informó, caminando hasta el otro lado de la cama, donde no estaba Lily.

Lupin le clavó la mirada de una forma tan penetrante y segura que Severus se sintió golpeado físicamente. Lupin parecía haber encontrado cierta personalidad en el camino, pensó con algo de humor rancio. Sus mandíbulas estaban muy apretadas mientras fruncía el ceño, con los ojos brillantes. Luego, Lupin se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyó la frente contra la orilla de la cama.

—Gracias. —murmuró en un susurro afilado. —Gracias por salvarme de mí mismo. —Lupin inspiró con fuerza. —No sé si te das cuenta, pero me has salvado, a mí y a todos lo que están a mi alrededor, y no puedo estarte más agradecido. Tienes mi eterna gratitud… Y lealtad. Si te puedo servir en algo, tan solo pídemelo y lo haré, sea lo que sea.

Severus le miró con fijeza. Lily estaba muy seria, quizás por las últimas palabras de Lupin. Ella debía de haber oído lo que había transpirado en Azkaban sobre Severus y las Artes Oscuras, y quizás estaba preocupada por el camino que había tomado. Que ahora Lupin le ofreciera marchar por el mismo camino prohibido que Severus recorría era algo drástico y muy, muy peligroso.

Severus tragó saliva. Lupin seguía siendo un pusilánime. Quizás tenía un poco más de personalidad, era un poco más fuerte y probablemente más sabio, pero Lupin no dejaba de ser una víctima de sus circunstancias. Su ofrecimiento era en vano, y aunque no lo fuera, Severus no planeaba alzarse como el siguiente Señor Oscuro de todas formas. No necesitaba un sirviente fiel en todo caso, menos alguien tan repelente como Lupin, que no dejaría de recordarle las normas y leyes a cada minuto.

Su mano se alzó, temblorosa porque seguía débil y estaba empezando a recuperar las ganas de comer algo contundente y no aquella pasta rancia que servían en Azkaban. Con cuidado y duda, se posó encima de la cabeza de Lupin, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello castaño del no tan licántropo. Luego cerró los ojos, cansado. Lupin levantó la cabeza y le miró, podía sentir su vista clavada en él.

—Levántate, Lupin. No te queda bien estar de rodillas, por más que disfrute de la vista. —se mofó Severus. ¿Lupin arrodillado ante él? No le molestaba demasiado, y quizás sentía un tirón en el estómago de tan solo pensarlo, pero no era necesario. Lupin no necesitaba hacer un gesto de pleitesía cuando los dos sabían en qué términos se encontraban.

—Gracias. —murmuró de nuevo Lupin. Su mano resbaló de la cabeza de Lupin cuando este se levantó.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer sopa para que coman un poco, Remus? —le pidió Lily.

El licántropo se marchó a la cocina, siguiendo el pedido de Lily. Severus creía que, si bien era necesario que comieran, Lily le había pedido que se ocupara en otros asuntos para poder hablar con Severus a solas. Ella volvió a cogerle la mano con delicadeza, aquella delicadeza que solo mostraba Lily cuando le tocaba, y la cual no le importaba demasiado. Le apretó ligeramente la mano para que no se durmiera.

—Oye, Severus… —le llamó. Se sentía como una voz lejana. Aún no se acostumbraba a cerrar los ojos y sentir a Lily a su lado. —¿Qué pasó en Azkaban? Los chicos dicen que mataste a un hombre.

—Estamos en guerra. —le respondió llanamente. —Quizás ese tipo no había hecho nada, pero… —Severus se sacudió con una risotada sin humor. —Para qué mentir, ese tío sí había hecho _algo_. Como sus compañeros.

—Pero aún así… —Lily jugueteó con sus dedos, asustada y confusa.

—La guerra es la guerra. El vencedor aplasta al vencido. —estableció Severus, mirándole fijamente. —Deberías marcharte, Lily, tú y el bebé. Ganaremos o perderemos, pero se quedará gente en el camino. Es inevitable.

Lily se quedó en silencio, su cara deformada por una grotesca mueca de angustia. No debía de gustarle que le dijeran la verdad a la cara. Severus no entendía tampoco cómo ella había conseguido sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo con tanto optimismo e ingenuidad. Se preguntó si James habría utilizado ya la maldición asesina sobre alguien, o seguiría igual de puro que Lily.

—Lo lamento tanto, Severus. —se disculpó ella de repente. —James me contó lo que había pasado cuando os atraparon a Regulus y a ti. Sirius y él dejaron la Orden del Fénix después de eso. Alice y Frank, y Dorcas también, la dejaron.

—Vaya. —murmuró Severus. Quizás ellos no eran tan malos como Severus había pensado. Quizás Potter sí había sufrido un poco cuando le había abandonado. —No me lo esperaba.

—James te aprecia. Y Sirius también, aunque no deje de gruñir al respecto. Y ya has visto a Remus. —Lily le sonrió con cansancio. —Estuvimos meses intentando averiguar qué había pasado con vosotros. Luego ellos montaron todo el ataque y pedimos ayuda a la Orden del Fénix… A todos menos a Moody.

—¡Já! Supongo que no se lo tomaría bien. —rió Severus. Se sentía bien saber que Moody estaba siendo castigado, y aunque Severus sospechaba que era por el abandono, no estaba del todo seguro.

—Mmm, no. —canturreó Lily, pensativa. —Moody ha estado instigando a la Orden, la _vieja_ Orden, a tirar a matar. Muchos no están de acuerdo con eso.

—Qué pena. Para un movimiento que parecía inteligente…

—Matar no está bien. —estableció Lily, roja por la furia en un momento. —La Orden no es ahora nada más que un puñado de asesinos, igual de horribles que los mortífagos.

—Mmm, pero no hay otra forma. Si los dejas escapar se curarán las heridas y volverán con más sed de sangre.

—¡Claro que hay otras maneras! —exclamó Lily. —Si terminamos con su jefe ellos ya no tendrán a nadie a quien seguir… Y podremos volver a como estaban las cosas antes.

—Eso sigue requiriendo matar a una persona.

—Es un monstruo. —afirmó Lily, aunque Severus veía la duda en sus movimientos. —Si es necesario, me mancharé las manos con su sangre. No me arrepentiría de acabar con él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Severus no se creía la determinación de Lily: ella no podía hacerlo, por supuesto que no. No mataría a nadie, ni porque pudiera soportar esa carga ni porque sus amigos le dejaran. No Lily. Lupin llamó a la puerta y entró con una sopa humeante. Entre Lily y Lupin le ayudaron a sentarse en la cama (Severus no recordaba haber estado tan cansado y débil en Azkaban, pero parecía que todo aquello le estaba pasando factura en ese momento) y poco a poco se comió la sopa. Lupin se marchó después de un momento, diciendo que tenía que ver que Regulus se encontrara bien.

Severus volvió a dormir después de terminar la sopa. Lily le prometió que continuaría a su lado mientras él durmiera, así que Severus agarró firmemente su mano y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Resultaría perturbador abrir los ojos de nuevo y darse cuenta de que volvía a estar en Azkaban, en vez de en el santuario. Aún así, terminó sucumbiendo al cansancio.

Los golpes y gritos lejanos le despertaron. Miró a su alrededor: Lily estaba sentada en su butaca con un libro en el regazo y la mirada atenta, como una gacela. Por la ventana entraba el débil sol del atardecer. La voz de James sobresalió sobre el resto y después un grito de Moody le cortó de golpe. Se escucharon pasos y golpes, y la puerta se abrió con fuerza, golpeando contra la pared.

Alastor Moody, más cano, con la cara desfigurada y un ojo mágico que no dejaba de dar vueltas, apareció en el dintel de la puerta. Severus cogió su varita con rapidez, algo pálido. No estaba listo para ser atacado o tirado a la calle en ese momento, aunque no podía decir que no lo estuviera esperando de todas formas. Moody dio un par de pasos renqueantes (llevaba una pata de palo en una pierna), golpeando el bastón contra el suelo.

—Snape. —gruñó. Sacó su varita y Severus le apuntó con la suya (su varita, la que había comprado antes de empezar séptimo), un poco incorporado en la cama. Su mirada era puro hielo, como la de Moody, que no tardó en fijar el ojo loco sobre él. —Sal de ahí, te vas ahora mismo.

—¡No tienes derecho a – ! —empezó Lily.

—Cállate, muchacha. —ladró Moody, sin apenas mirarla. Se escucharon más pasos y James chocó contra el marco de la puerta. Entró con rapidez, abalanzándose sobre su esposa y sacándola de allí con delicadeza.

—Ven, Lily, tienes que protegerte. —James salió del cuarto mientras Sirius entraba. —Sirius, te encargo esto. Remus está con Regulus, no te preocupes.

Black frunció los labios. Con un gesto vindicativo se colocó a un lado de la cama de Severus, de espaldas a él. Su varita apuntaba directamente a Moody y por lo que Severus podía ver (que era poco) su expresión demostraba el desprecio que sentía por Moody. El hombre viejo torció la boca un poco más, determinado a hacer lo que debía hacer.

—No te interpongas en mi camino, desertor.

—Entonces lárgate. No me voy a mover de aquí.

Severus se levantó con cuidado, jadeando. Una oleada de odio le golpeó el pecho, cegándolo por un momento. Moody era el que había dado la orden de abandonarlo, Moody era el que había decidido no enviar más refuerzos cuando lo necesitaban. Ahora lo entendía todo. James había seguido a su líder en ese momento, viéndose superado por la situación y no queriendo dejar a Lily sola. James había hecho bien (aunque eso le doliera a Severus), y el único culpable de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había padecido en Azkaban era Alastor Moody.

—Deberías haberte muerto en Azkaban, mortífago. —gruñó, dirigiéndose a Severus. —Tú y el otro sucio mortífago al que pretendíais _rescatar_. ¿No lo ves, Black? Es todo una trampa. En cuanto te gires, te clavará un puñal en la espalda.

—Me arriesgaré. —determinó Black. —Pero sé que no tengo nada que temer. Confío en ellos. De ti, no me fío un pelo.

—Te han comido la cabeza con mentiras, chico. —estableció Moody. Severus se irguió, su cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo y la ira.

—¿Sabes? Me dicen que has decidido matar mortífagos. —susurró con voz seca y afilada Severus, cortando la discusión. Su varita apuntaba directamente a la cara de Moody. —Podemos competir a ver quién es más rápido con la maldición asesina.

Moody abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y luego los entrecerró. Su varita comenzó a moverse, pero Severus estaba demasiado enfadado como para dejarle tiempo para que le atacara o pretender ponerse a la defensiva. Su propia varita se movió por inercia, de forma casi automática, y Severus se tuvo que contener para no lanzarle algo horrible y desfigurarle todavía más.

El hechizo de desarme hizo que la varita de Moody saltara por los aires y cayera al suelo, cerca de Severus, que no se molestó en intentar atraparla. Con otro movimiento complicado y una sonrisa torcida y malvada en la cara, Severus le lanzó la maldición de asfixia. Moody cayó de rodillas, su bastón tirado a un lado, y se agarró el cuello con las dos manos, buscando su aliento perdido.

—Ya vale. —murmuró Black, poniéndole una mano encima de la que cogía su varita. Hizo fuerza para que Severus bajara la varita y parara la maldición a regañadientes. Todavía podía haberle presionado un poco más, pensaba Severus. —Recoge tu bastón. Te acompañaré a la puerta y no volverás a entrar en esta casa nunca más. Ni a buscar problemas con Snape o Regulus. O ninguno de nosotros.

Black agarró a Moody de su gabardina ajada, levantándolo del suelo. Con un movimiento de varita, atrapó el utensilio del antiguo auror, sin devolvérselo. Moody recogió su bastón sin decir nada y con la cara roja por la humillación, se desembarazó de Black y se marchó con paso fuerte y renqueante. Black le lanzó una última mirada para comprobar que estuviera bien antes de marcharse con Moody.

* * *

 **Cien reviews ya, ¡wow! Muchas gracias :)**


	49. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

James entró en la habitación, cerrando por dentro. Severus se sentó en la cama, cansado pero todavía temblando de ira. Habría sido mucho más fácil lanzarle la maldición asesina y terminar con él de una vez por todas. Se escucharon pasos fuera del dormitorio y la puerta de la calle se cerró con un golpe excesivamente fuerte. Los ojos de Severus siguieron el paso renqueante de Moody por la ventana y, cuando desapareció, suspiró.

—¿Estás bien, Severus? —James se sentó a su lado con cuidado, esperando que Severus le mordiera, sin embargo él miraba su varita, confuso. La había perdido hacía meses, al ser atrapado, pero volvía a estar con él. —Volvimos después a recoger lo que no se habían llevado. —James le sonrió algo incómodo. Así que habían vuelto a la escena del crimen… Aunque eso no supusiera ninguna diferencia. Al ver que no se molestaba ni contestaba, James le puso una mano en el brazo, tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

—Es difícil… No culparte, James. —confesó finalmente Severus. —Tú, el único que yo pensaba que me apreciaba un poco, me abandonas con un 'lo siento' mudo. Es difícil, aunque sé que mi enfado es infundado.

—Puedes culparme, Severus. —aceptó James. —Grítame todo lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor. No son cosas que no haya pensado yo antes.

—Sigue sin ser tu culpa.

James se quedó en silencio. Quizás esperaba que Severus le tomara la palabra y le gritara cosas horrendas en la cara: Severus siempre había sido bueno soltando basura por la boca, podía hacerle mucho daño. Aún así, Severus se controló para no decirle nada. Conociendo a James (y creía que lo conocía), Severus sabía que se habría martirizado esos meses.

—¿Sabes? No era la primera vez que abandonaba a alguien a su suerte. —admitió James. —Ha habido otras veces, pero nunca había dejado atrás a alguien tan cercano. Última vez, lo prometo.

—No digas eso. —refunfuñó Severus. —No habrías servido de nada en Azkaban, o muerto. Aunque os costó mucho atacar la prisión.

—Fue difícil saber qué había pasado con vosotros. —le ofreció James como única explicación. Severus se encogió de hombros.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, los dos mirando por la ventana. Después, James pasó un brazo por la espalda escuálida de Severus y el otro por su pecho y le abrazó. Severus estaba demasiado cansado como para corresponder al abrazo, pero atinó a enterrar su cara en el hueco del cuello de James, intentando no ponerse sentimental. Estuvieron mucho rato abrazados, pues James se puso a llorar cuando Severus aceptó su abrazo y no se soltó hasta haber descargado sus lágrimas y sentimientos sobre Severus.

—Lo siento. —murmuró James, quitándose las gafas para secarse los ojos. —Cuanto más cerca estaba el ataque a Azkaban, más pensaba que solo encontraríamos vuestros cuerpos, o quizás ni eso. Verte aquí, vivo y todavía siendo amigos, es todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado.

James le ayudó a acostarse de nuevo. Severus estaba tan cansado que se durmió muy rápido, a pesar del hambre que tenía. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Lupin a traerle otra sopa como la de la mañana. Le dejaron dormir esa noche, a pesar de que Severus no se habría enfadado si le hubieran despertado para tomarse la sopa.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Severus se sintió renovado. Esa vez no había nadie a su lado, velando su sueño, pero tampoco le importaba. Cerró los ojos y descansó un rato más, antes de sentir hambre. Había ajetreo en la cocina, en el piso inferior, así que Severus salió, mucho menos cansado que el día anterior, y bajó las escaleras con dificultad.

—¡Severus! —se sorprendió Lily. Lupin y James se afanaban en hacer tortitas y Black ponía los platos en la mesa. —Ven, deja que te ayude a sentarte. —Lily le cogió de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la silla más cercana. —No pensaba que tendrías fuerzas para levantarte. Las pociones parecen haber hecho su trabajo.

—¿Qué pociones?

—Todas las que el medimago te recetó. O sea, Dorcas. —Lily le sonrió brillantemente. —Principalmente pociones nutritivas y relajantes musculares. Dentro de poco volverás a estar bien. —se mostró ella optimista.

—Ah. —murmuró Severus, dando su aprobación tácita a lo que Meadowes había dicho.

James llevó un plato de tortitas a la mesa mientras Black terminaba de limpiar la cocina. Luego, todos se sentaron a comer, salvo la honrosa excepción de Regulus, que debía de seguir en su cama, descansando. Apenas hablaron, aunque el ambiente era cordial. Black hizo un par de comentarios sobre Lupin y Meadowes, dando a entender que ellos podrían tener algo más que una amistad, pero a Severus poco le importaba la vida amorosa del licántropo.

—¿Y Regulus? —preguntó Severus finalmente.

—Ayer preguntó por ti. —recordó de repente Black. —Quería verte.

—Le tuvieron que recolocar la pierna, pero ya está mucho mejor. —añadió Lupin. Severus asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más del tema.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con todos los prisioneros que sacasteis? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Estamos curando a los que peor estaban. Los demás tendrán que esperar un poco, no hay para todos. —refunfuñó Lily. —Tardaremos bastante tiempo en poner orden en el santuario, mandar fuera a quien quiera y demás.

Severus asintió ausentemente. Era lamentable no poder atender a todos, pero no se preocupaba por el alojamiento: el santuario estaba casi vacío cuando Severus había sido atrapado, y pronto, cuando sacaran a los prisioneros de allí, volvería a estar desolado. Lily le forzó a no comer mucho, alegando que su estómago todavía estaba recuperándose del tiempo en Azkaban y además debía tomar las pociones que Meadowes le había prescrito.

Antes de que Severus terminara de desayunar (iba muy lento, a pesar del hambre que tenía) Lupin y James se marcharon a visitar a los otros prisioneros y ayudar. Lily gruñó y refunfuñó (Severus creía que era algo habitual por las caras de los otros) acerca de quedarse en casa y no ser una inválida, pero James parecía haber adoptado una pose sobreprotectora con ella ahora que su embarazo llegaba a término.

Pensar en el próximo hijo de los Potter le hacía recordar a Lucius y su promesa. Todavía no le había dicho eso a nadie, pero creía que era mejor guardar el secreto. Si alguno de ellos era atrapado, Severus no tendría que preocuparse porque Lucius fuera acusado de traición, aunque aquello no era realmente una traición… ¿O sí?

Lily le ayudó a llegar a la habitación de Regulus, en frente de la de Black, que les acompañaba con el desayuno del convaleciente. Lily lo dejó en el dintel de la puerta, como si entendiera que necesitaban espacio para hablar y que tanta gente en una misma habitación incomodaría a Regulus. Black entró detrás de Severus no obstante, importándole muy poco la privacidad de su hermano.

Black conjuró una butaca para Severus y dejó el desayuno en la mesilla. Regulus, tan blanco como su almohada, descansaba en una paz inquebrantable. Sus labios pálidos estaban ligeramente separados y a veces los juntaba para mojarse la boca. Black hizo amago de ir a despertar a su hermano, pero se lo pensó mejor y esperó un momento.

—Ayer hablamos, Regulus y yo. —le informó. —Me perdonó. Después de todo, después de que por nuestra culpa él fuera arrastrado a esa debacle… Regulus me perdonó. Dijo que te diera las gracias a ti por eso, así que… Gracias, Severus.

—¿Severus? —preguntó el aludido, sorprendido. Black era el único de los tres merodeadores que había aceptado alegremente continuar llamándole Snape.

—Bueno, has salvado a mi hermano. Y confío en ti. Aunque James nos dijo que no te llamáramos por tu nombre de pila, pero creo que voy a pasar de él. —se desentendió Black. —Así que sí, Severus. Tú puedes llamarme Sirius si quieres. Pero no chucho. —refunfuñó la última parte Sirius.

Severus bufó, medio divertido medio incómodo. No hacía falta que Black – Sirius – le declarara que confiaba en él. El día anterior, en la confrontación con Moody, había quedado claro. Tampoco sabía si alegrarse o no sobre la cercanía que tenía Black con él. Era obvio que, aunque cerrado en ciertos aspectos, Black se tomaba demasiadas libertades con aquellos que consentía.

Black – Sirius, se repitió de nuevo – le lanzó una última mirada, esperando que Severus protestara y gruñera, y después de comprobar que todo estaba bien despertó a Regulus. Ahora que los veía juntos, Severus no podía evitar darse cuenta de que no se parecían mucho: Regulus tenía la cara chupada por Azkaban, con ojeras oscuras, piel demasiado blanca y tirante y los pómulos muy marcados; mientras Sirius se veía sano, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas por la confesión anterior.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó tontamente Regulus, despertándose finalmente. Sirius le sonrió cálidamente y se apartó, ayudando a Regulus a incorporarse un poco.

—Buenos días. Te traigo el desayuno… Y a Severus, como me pediste.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Regulus, sorprendido porque su hermano lo tratara con tanta familiaridad y porque el aludido estaba allí. Severus enarcó las cejas e hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza.

—Buenos días. —le saludó calladamente Severus. Sirius le puso la bandeja de comida en las piernas todavía débiles y se hizo a un lado.

—Come. ¿Quieres que me quede, o…? —Sirius miró a Severus y luego a Regulus. Su hermano le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no tenía una gran calidez (tan solo parecía muy cansado) y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Sirius. Puedo comer solo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Severus seguía sorprendiéndose, pues Black era increíblemente manso cuando se trataba de los deseos de su hermano. Black cerró la puerta detrás de sí, aunque Severus creía que no se había ido muy lejos. Realmente cuidaba mucho de Regulus, se dijo a sí mismo. Regulus le lanzó una sonrisa avergonzada (quizás le humillaba tener a su hermano tan pendiente de él, como si fuera un frágil muñeco de cristal).

—Le he perdonado. —empezó Regulus, después de comer un poco de su desayuno. —Pero eso te lo habrá dicho ya Sirius, ¿no?

—Sí, algo me ha comentado. —Severus rodó los ojos y Regulus dejó escapar una pequeñísima carcajada.

—Mi hermano es… Bastante tonto cuando quiere. Aunque me gusta que me cuide. —admitió con un rubor en las mejillas.

—No hace falta que se lo digas dos veces. —murmuró con sarcasmo Severus.

—¿Tú estás bien? Cuando Lupin te trajo estabas inconsciente. Y Moody se puso a gritar acerca de nosotros, slytherins, entrando en el santuario. Pensé que nos echarían, a ti y a mí.

—Lo ha intentado, pero me temo que va a necesitar hacer un esfuerzo más grande para echarnos. —bufó Severus. —Yo estoy bien, no es nada grave. ¿Tu pierna?

—Me la tuvieron que romper para recolocarla. Tardará en sanar porque no tienen pociones para acelerar la curación.

—Algo es algo. —murmuró Severus. No quería pensar en el arreglo que le habían hecho a Regulus.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Malfoy? —preguntó Regulus en voz baja. —Quiero decir, ¿vas a pelear? Porque te enfrentarás a él. Y tienes una promesa que cumplir, te recuerdo.

—¿Qué problema hay? —enarcó una ceja Severus. —Mi promesa no incluye proteger a Lucius. Y no es como si yo fuera a ir activamente contra él. Siempre podemos hacer un poco de teatro si no se puede evitar.

—Pero solo tú y yo sabemos lo que pasa con Lucius.

—El resto actuará como deba. Y no le vas a decir nada a nadie. —le gruñó Severus. Regulus asintió, mirando a un lado, y murmuró:

—Buenos, no es como si yo fuera a pelear de todas formas.

Severus se levantó, dando por finalizada la conversación. Regulus le levantó una mano con la boca llena, despidiéndolo. Tenía mejor cara después de comer un poco, pero Severus no iba a ser el que se lo dijera. Para algo tenía a su estúpido y baboso hermano. Como había esperado, Sirius estaba sentado en su forma canina a un lado de la puerta, haciendo guardia. Cuando Severus salió y lo vio, le enarcó una ceja, pero el animago se limitó a pasar a su lado y transformarse en humano de nuevo mientras cruzaba el dintel de la puerta.


	50. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

Severus tardó varios días en aventurarse fuera de casa. Si bien era cierto que ya no le traían la comida a la cama, Severus seguía pasando una considerable cantidad de tiempo reposando, ya fuera durmiendo o sentado en los distintos sofás, sillas o butacas de la casa. Lily, que estaba en algo así como reclusión, le obligaba a seguirla por la casa para que no se quedara ella sola y él anquilosado en cualquier sitio.

Severus no había querido preguntar, pero por lo que había transpirado de la discusión entre James y Lily, con cordiales interrupciones por parte de Lupin, alguno de los prisioneros rescatados tenía gripe y se la estaba pegando a otros. Y por supuesto, la hecatombe había caído sobre todos ellos: Lily quería ayudar, pero ella estaba en los últimos meses del embarazo y aunque no era una inútil (sus propias palabras), no era bueno para el niño que Lily se pusiera enferma si podía evitarlo. Así que James y ella habían discutido y Lily había tomado plena custodia de Regulus y Severus en venganza.

James y Lupin ayudaban a los otros prisioneros a pedido de Lily, y Sirius les ayudaba de vez en cuando, aunque seguía pasando una cantidad absurda de tiempo cuidando de su hermano, que no necesitaba tener a alguien mirándole a cada momento. Regulus estaba algo hastiado y terminaba echando a Sirius de su dormitorio antes de la hora de la comida. Lily (y Severus en consecuencia) venía a curarle la pierna y asearle dos veces al día, más las tres veces de rigor que tenía que ir a darle el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Porque extrañamente, Black tan solo se quedaba mirando a su hermano, sin hacer en realidad nada por él.

El ambiente fuera de la casa era ajetreado y bullicioso. Había menos gente en las calles y salvo los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley y la hija de los Tonks, Severus no había visto a otros niños. Aún quedaban varios ancianos que solían hacerse cargo de los niños, contándoles historias y llevándoselos a dar largos paseos mientras les enseñaban las proezas de la naturaleza. Andromeda solía mirar a su hija con auténtica devoción en los ojos cuando la veía cambiar su pelo de color (ella era metamorfomaga); por el contrario, Molly les lanzaba miradas reprobatorias a sus revoltosos niños.

A pesar de que había menos gente sana, Severus se cruzó con unas cuantas caras nuevas. La mayoría tenían el pelo muy corto o cortado a trasquilones: los guardias no tenían mucho sentido de la moda, se rió de su propio humor negro Severus. Él se había dejado el pelo bien en cuanto había podido mirarse a un espejo, y lo volvía a llevar sujeto en una coleta baja. Todos se veían pálidos e incluso ojerosos, pero la felicidad radiaba por cada poro de su piel.

Y luego estaban las nuevas caras de la Orden del Fénix. Gente apostada en las calles como si fueran guardias o policías, vigilando a los recién llegados como si se tratara de criminales. Moody le gruñó desde un banco en la plaza central, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Aquella Orden del Fénix no se parecía en nada a los guerreros de la Luz comandados por Dumbledore de los que Severus había escuchado hablar a los otros slytherins… Riéndose de ellos. Moody les había llevado a la ruina, aunque Severus no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con su idea de tirar a matar.

Los días siguientes fueron especialmente productivos para Severus. Su cuerpo sanaba con rapidez, pero Lily todavía no le dejaba en paz (se estaba volviendo algo exasperante). Aún así, ella tuvo que rendirse y dejarle acceder a su laboratorio, que nadie había tocado en su ausencia. Descubrió las notas de las que Lily había estado hablando y las revisó concienzudamente antes de revisar también a Lupin con hechizos de diagnóstico. Fue una tarea ardua, pero a Severus le fascinaba volver a meterse de lleno en sus estudios e investigaciones. Finalmente, habló con la maestra Nuska. Se fiaba de que ella le diera el crédito a Severus, pero no dejaba de preocuparle que no lo hiciera.

—Maestra Nuska. —le saludó a través del espejo. La mujer se quedó petrificada, sus ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa que parecía que se le iban a caer como canicas al suelo.

—Severus. —murmuró ella. —¡Severus! —exclamó después. —Estás bien.

—Sí, me sacaron de prisión hace poco. —le informó él. —Me han dicho ya que se está encargando usted de las pruebas de… —Severus lo dejó en el aire, sin saber cómo llamar a eso que había creado. ¿Poción? No era tan solo una poción: había transformaciones también.

—Lo llamamos cura a la licantropía. _Dormiens lupus_. No es muy original, pero creemos que queda bien. —le sonrió ella apologéticamente. Severus asintió, dando el visto bueno al nombre de su investigación. —Pero bueno, no estás aquí por eso, ¿no? ¿Quieres que te diga cómo están saliendo las pruebas?

—Claro. —murmuró Severus. Nuska tenía demasiada energía esa mañana, aunque de normal se mostraba mucho más controlada.

—Conseguimos reclutar a cincuenta y tres sujetos de prueba de distintos entornos e incluso hay uno marroquí. —empezó ella. —Dentro de una semana, cuando sea la siguiente luna llena, realizaremos la última tanda de pruebas y quedará la investigación terminada, a falta de que le des el visto bueno. Hemos estado en contacto con todos los participantes – el ministerio de magia los vigila de cerca porque ahora pueden ser criminales si van contagiando a los de su alrededor a conciencia – y de momento ninguno ha dado señales de perder la racionalidad ni otros efectos adversos.

—O sea… Que ha –

—¡Ha funcionado! —exclamó Nuska sin dejarle terminar. —Es el invento del siglo, Severus, ¿sabes lo importante que es? Podrías nadar en piscinas de galeones solo con los méritos internacionales. La FMI se arrodillará ante ti, y en Inglaterra te darán un – ¿una Orden de Merlín? —la maestra Nuska se calló, su pecho moviéndose rápidamente por la agitación. Severus sonrió, pensando que en Inglaterra no le darían nada en realidad. Nuska le sonrió de vuelta y con voz muy suave, le felicitó —Enhorabuena, Severus.

—Gracias. —le murmuró él, de repente rojo por la vergüenza. —Sobre lo de registrarlo y demás…

—No te preocupes por eso. Los papeles de tu investigación ya tenían tu firma mágica, así que no necesitas hacer nada más. Te enseñaré los resultados y demás, y los podemos anexar para entregarlos en el registro. La dormiens lupus quedará registrada completamente a tu nombre. —la maestra Nuska se vio por un momento incómoda y después dijo — Lo único malo es que, dada la importancia de esta investigación, seguramente te inviten a presentarla en un congreso internacional, y… Dadas tus circunstancias… Creo que podremos aplazarlo si te llega alguna invitación. Suelen escuchar a la Academia Multiversada en estos temas, sobre todo si se trata de antiguos alumnos y situaciones especiales, como la tuya. Me preocupa más que, en fin, te maten antes de poder disfrutar de sus beneficios.

Hablaron poco más después de aquello. La maestra Nuska le prometió conversar de nuevo para enseñarle los resultados de las pruebas, que ella calificaba de excelentes, y después Severus agitó su varita, terminando la conversación. Se reclinó en su silla, inspirando con fuerza. ¡La cura había sido un éxito rotundo! Y Severus se lo había perdido todo. Una lástima lo último, pero lo primero era demasiado bueno como para que Severus dejara de lado esa alegría. Y la maestra Nuska realmente se preocupaba por él y por su investigación. Ella era una buena mentora, pensó Severus lanzándole ondas de agradecimiento a su antigua profesora.

Regulus se levantó por fin de la cama después de casi dos semanas. Sirius lo llevó por la casa, siempre sujeto, pues las piernas de Regulus estaban muy delgadas y débiles. Severus no lo vio, pues él se quedó encerrado en su habitación, repasando sus apuntes de las clases de la Academia. Era momento de pelear y aunque Severus recordaba bastante bien el temario que había dado, nunca estaba de más repasar algunos conceptos de Runas y hechizos rompe maldiciones. Había pensado en mezclar Runas y Pociones y aquello podía ser una idea _devastadora_.

Estaba en su laboratorio, probando la mezcla en pociones inofensivas cuando se empezó a escuchar alboroto fuera. Severus frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, pero no fue a mirar. No era normal que todos se alteraran tanto, pero no había sonado la alarma, así que no era algo realmente urgente. _Y la Orden se había ido a una misión hacía poco_. Igual el ajetreo era de eso. Si Severus tenía razón, no quería saber nada.

—¡Severus! —gritó James por los pasillos. Severus dejó su experimento en éxtasis, sabiendo que Potter entraría como un torbellino (como siempre). ¡Bam! La puerta se abrió con violencia y James recuperó el aliento en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Moody. Está muy grave. Requieren de tu ayuda. —resumió James. Severus tan solo alzó una ceja, su cara inexpresiva. —Se va a morir como tardemos mucho.

—¿Y por qué debería ayudar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, incrédulo, incorporándose. No se esperaba esa respuesta, aparentemente.

—Ya me has oído. ¿Por qué debería ayudar a la causa de que haya estado meses encerrado en Azkaban? ¿Por qué debería ayudar al mismo individuo que ha intentado repetidas veces echarme del santuario basándose únicamente en que en su mente yo soy un mortífago malvado?

—Se está muriendo. —murmuró James. Desvió la vista a un lado, sin excusas para Moody. —Por favor, no le dejes morir. Ve a verlo y mira si puedes hacer algo.

Severus bufó, pero terminó aceptando. James lo llevó con presteza hasta la habitación que ocupaba Moody en la pequeña enfermería que había en la plaza central. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban allí: algunos sentados o tumbados en camas, heridos, y otros tratando de ser útiles y fallando miserablemente en el camino. Meadowes intentaba estabilizar a Moody, al final de la sala, pero no tenía ningún éxito.

—Ah, James, le has traído. —se alegró Meadowes. Con un cabeceo por su parte y otro por el lado de Severus, se saludaron. Meadowes se apartó a un lado, dejándole espacio a Severus para mirar al paciente.

Moody estaba cubierto de sudor. Le habían quitado su pesada gabardina, haciendo que se viera mucho menos intimidante, y su ojo mágico estaba a un lado, dejando su rostro sudoroso despejado. La cuenca del ojo se le podía ver cuando lo abría, y cuando lo cerraba, el párpado quedaba hundido. _Asqueroso_. Su respiración era superficial y no dejaba de revolverse en la cama, como si peleara contra algo invisible. Parecía estar entrando y saliendo de un mal sueño, pues cuando Severus se acercó a su cama, él saltó un poco.

—¡Snape! ¡Mortífago! —gritó antes de sumirse de nuevo en las tinieblas.

Severus ladeó la cabeza a un lado, comenzando a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico. No era bueno cuando se trataba de curación, pero sabía algunos hechizos potentes para identificar maldiciones. Meadowes y James le miraban, expectantes. Al final, Severus dio con el hechizo, que a su vez dio con la maldición. Era algo rebuscada, pues sus primeros diagnósticos no habían revelado absolutamente nada, algo muy típico de maldiciones especialmente silenciosas y oscuras.

—Maldición de pesadilla en vida. —murmuró Severus, sorprendido. Había leído sobre esa escabrosa maldición en algunos libros de Artes Oscuras, y por supuesto, había leído también sobre el hechizo para deshacer la maldición. —¿Quién se la ha lanzado? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque no era nada relevante.

—El mismísimo Innombrable. —murmuró Edgar Bones, apostado contra la pared más cercana. Parecía cansado. Severus asintió con la cabeza.

La maldición no mataría a Moody… No por un rato, por lo menos. No era una maldición rápida y su objetivo no era matar a nadie… Bueno, no principalmente. Le volvería loco y al final Moody acabaría peleando contra los demonios que le acosaban como si fuera un perro rabioso, atacando en realidad a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. La maldición le hacía enfrentarse a sus demonios, fueran cuales fueran.

—¿Puedes – ? —preguntó en voz queda James, mirándolo. Severus le devolvió la mirada con un significado muy claro: ¿por qué debería? —Por favor.

Severus se giró hacia Moody de nuevo. Aquello contaría como una deuda de vida, y lo que es mejor, serviría para callar a Moody. Quizás así él lo vería como aliado y Severus podría usarlo para pelear contra el Señor Oscuro. Moody podía estar medio loco, pero no dejaba de ser un recurso de guerra importante. Severus sonrió un poco, aunque su sonrisa no era para nada benevolente, y agitó su varita, recitando la contra-maldición.

Moody se revolvió en la cama, como si no quisiera que Severus le ayudara. Meadowes se apuró para mantenerlo quieto. En el dintel de la puerta, Edgar Bones miraba perplejo el ritual. La cara de Moody se contrajo, arrugándose aún más, y luego gritó, levitando por encima de las sábanas de la cama. Severus cortó el hechizo con una cuchillada hacia el exterior, y el cuerpo de Moody cayó de nuevo al colchón, quieto y relajado después de ese rato en tensión. Su respiración se tranquilizó poco a poco y finalmente abrió los ojos un poco.

—Snape… —murmuró con voz gangosa.

Severus le lanzó una mirada de desprecio (no dejaba de despreciar a ese hombre de todas formas) antes de girar sobre los talones y marcharse con largas zancadas. Verle despierto le ponía enfermo, sobre todo cuando podía haberlo dejado morir.


	51. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

Severus alcanzó a escuchar la noticia de que Moody se recuperaría. Él chasqueó la lengua al oírlo, pues todavía esperaba que Moody se atragantara con su propia bilis y muriera, aunque una parte de él lo necesitaba vivo para sus planes. Severus, no obstante, se mantuvo apartado por el momento. No era su prioridad meterse en el campo de batalla, al menos no por el momento. Lo primero era recuperarse y pensar en el siguiente movimiento.

No le hizo falta pensar en cómo acercarse a Moody. El hombre vino a él una tarde, cuando el cielo empezaba a enrojecerse. Lily y Severus jugaban al ajedrez apaciblemente, y Regulus se había marchado con su hermano a ver el santuario. _Cosas de hermanos_ , se murmuró Severus. Fue entonces cuando Moody llamó a la puerta y Lily le dejó pasar con una mirada desconfiada.

—Evans. —le gruñó Moody después de un momento de silencio en el salón. —¿Podríamos hablar a solas? —le pidió, extrañamente manso. Lily y Severus intercambiaron miradas y luego ella se fue, aceptando tácitamente. Sin duda habría ido a alertar a James, pensó Severus. Cerró la puerta por fuera y para entonces, Severus ya tenía la varita en su mano.

—Qué extraño verte aquí. —le saludó Severus con animosidad. Moody le gruñó y se sentó en el sillón que había frente a Severus, donde Lily se había sentado antes.

—No agotes mi paciencia, chico. Hoy no vengo con intención de arrestarte. —Severus alzó una ceja, escéptico ante la amenaza subyacente. Moody no continuó por ahí, aunque su rostro se frunció un poco más. —Tú me curaste de la maldición. —estableció.

—Eso hice, sí.

—Me salvaste. —estableció de nuevo. Severus asintió con la cabeza, más que escéptico. ¿Se habría quedado senil después de su estancia en la enfermería? —He estado… Recabando información acerca de ti. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que no eres mortífago.

—¿Quieres que te felicite? Porque llevo asegurándote que no lo soy desde el momento en que nos conocimos. —Moody chasqueó la lengua, molesto por las palabras de Severus.

—Uno nunca puede estar lo suficientemente seguro. Menos con slytherins cerca. Nunca sabes cuándo te van a traicionar. —Severus bufó. ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía tanto rencor a la casa de Slytherin? En serio, era casi enfermizo.

—Si no tienes más que decir, puedes marcharte.

—Sí que tengo más que decir. —aceptó Moody. —Como te he dicho, he estado informándome respecto a ti. Y he averiguado cosas, como que estudiaste en la Academia Multiversada belga.

—¿Y?

—Tienes los conocimientos y el poder que busco, y no eres mortífago… Por el momento. Así que quiero que te unas a la Orden del Fénix.

Severus lo miró. Todos los gryffindors eran iguales, se rió en su mente, siempre tan directos y al grano. Pero Moody era más que un gryffindor arquetípico: le había intentado camelar con esos cumplidos vanos que, en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias, habrían funcionado. Severus no olvidaba que ese tipo seguía siendo Alastor Moody, el auror estrella del Ministerio de Magia. Un halago por su parte – más dado lo estricto y severo que era – era un auténtico logro. Aún así, Severus sonrió ladinamente y se negó:

—No.

—¿Perdón?

—No me uniré a tu Orden del Fénix. —Moody apretó los puños, enfadado, y Severus elaboró. —Pretendo pelear, pero no me gusta _tu_ Orden del Fénix. De todas formas, estoy recuperándome todavía de Azkaban, y no voy a salir a suicidarme tan pronto.

—Tsk. _Mi_ Orden del Fénix, como tú dices, es la única oposición al Innombrable. —estableció Moody. Severus no pudo negárselo, pues aunque James y los demás habían montado el ataque a Azkaban, tan solo habían hecho eso. No peleaban formalmente contra los mortífagos. —¿O pretendes formar tu grupo de fracasados con mis desertores?

—Hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión. —lo despidió Severus. —Por el momento, estoy recuperándome. —le volvió a recordar. Moody frunció el ceño, chasqueó la lengua absolutamente furioso y se levantó, cogiendo el bastón con violencia.

—Como quieras. —abrió la puerta del salón, encontrándose al resto de habitantes de la casa en frente de ella, mirándole con cara de malas pulgas. Por un momento gruñó y después se giró hacia Severus. —Estás invitado a las reuniones, por si quieres mirar de mientras.

Dicho eso, Moody se abrió paso a empujones y se marchó renqueante y mascando una derrota. Severus sonrió, triunfal. Aquello había salido mejor de lo que había esperado, y quizás era porque Severus no había pensado que Moody lo necesitaría tanto. Parecía bastante… Desesperado. Pensó en tomarle la palabra y acudir a las reuniones, o al menos a las que le viniera bien ir.

James entró en la habitación, sorprendido. Lupin se marchó fuera, murmurando que quería vigilar que Moody realmente se iba y no era una trampa para atraparlos. Los demás se acomodaron en el salón mientras Severus jugaba con un caballo negro, unas de sus piezas. Le gustaba jugar con las negras, siempre le había gustado. Rodó la pieza entre sus dedos, pensativo. Su siguiente movimiento tenía que ser el correcto, no valía con hacerlo bien a secas.

—Vaya, no me esperaba que Moody saliera por ahí. —murmuró James.

—¿De verdad te ha invitado a su Orden del Fénix? —preguntó Sirius, perplejo. Severus le sonrió con astucia. Lupin entró en la habitación, su rostro más relajado. Moody se había ido de verdad.

—Al parecer alguien le ha contado que estuve en la Academia Multiversada belga. Y como ahora entro dentro de la categoría de no mortífagos, me quiere dentro. —explicó brevemente.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—De momento, mirar. Mi plan no es simplemente lanzarme al suicidio. Pretendo usar un poco más la cabeza. —Severus dejó la pieza en el tablero, en el mismo sitio en que había estado antes, y preguntó. —¿Vosotros querríais hacerlo?

—¿Seguirte en uno de tus planes enrevesados para destruir de una vez por todas al Innombrable? —preguntó con humor Sirius. —Sin dudarlo.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza, muy serio. Le recordaba a las palabras que le había dicho la primera vez que hablaron en el santuario, después de su liberación. Regulus le sonrió, todavía débil, y James y Lily aceptaron con la cabeza, comprometidos pero también inseguros.

—¿No confiáis demasiado en mis planes _enrevesados_? —murmuró Severus, divertido.

Tener su apoyo era crucial. Principalmente porque Severus se perdería a sí mismo si se lanzaba a la batalla sin alguien que le anclara a su lugar. Era fácil caer en la Oscuridad, y aunque eso era algo que Severus había previsto, la Oscuridad también traía dudas, paranoias y la sensación de que todos estaban en su contra. Era fácil perderse si uno se sumergía solo en la Oscuridad, pero Severus confiaba en James, Lily y los demás para que le recordaran por qué hacía esto y dónde estaba su lugar.

Severus continuó mascando su plan (todavía inexistente, solo era un puñado de ideas en su mente) los días siguientes. Había decidido cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso, y no era otro que reformar ligeramente la Orden del Fénix. Moody la había fracturado irremediablemente y Severus no quería perder a los aliados que podía sacar de ahí. Así que esperó hasta que el patronus de Moody le avisó de la siguiente reunión en una casa franca del santuario.

No esperaba realmente que Severus acudiera, así que se mostró sorprendido de verlo allí, en la puerta de la vivienda. Se sentó a un lado, apartado del resto de la mermada Orden del Fénix, que le miraba con ojos suspicaces y curiosos. Moody se aclaró la garganta y se sentó al frente de la mesa de la cocina, como líder que era de la organización.

—Nuestros contactos en el ministerio me informan de que dentro de tres días moverán prisioneros de las celdas ministeriales a Azkaban. —se escucharon varios susurros en la mesa. El ambiente no era tan pesado y sombrío como Severus había creído que sería. —Un destacamento de aurores se aparecerá con los prisioneros en el puerto del que salen los barcos hacia Azkaban. Será una única oportunidad, así que tendremos que estar listos.

—¿Tenemos planos?

—¿A quién transportan?

Las preguntas llenaron el aire. Severus miró a su alrededor: los miembros estaban asustados, comprensiblemente, pues el precio si fallaban era alto. No habría una segunda oportunidad, creía Severus por las palabras de Moody. Ojoloco (el mote que se había ganado a pulso) puso orden en la cocina golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, molesto por la interrupción.

—Sí, tenemos planos. —sacó los planos y los dejó en la mesa, extendiéndolos. Severus se inclinó mirando los papeles con interés. ¿Qué harían a continuación? —No me han dado nombres de prisioneros, tan solo que son detractores. Ahora centrémonos en el plan.

—Un destacamento son al menos una quincena de aurores. —dijo de repente Edgar Bones. Al lado estaba su hermana Amelia, asintiendo con semblante grave. —Y no somos tantos como para encargarnos de ellos.

—¿Cómo se comunican los aurores? —preguntó de repente Severus. Todos le miraron, pero Severus seguía mirando el plano, examinando las posibilidades.

—Con sus placas. Tienen un hechizo de comunicación para pedir refuerzos. Las tocan con su varita y aparece un aviso en la centralita. —explicó Amelia. —Desde ahí, se encargan de gestionar los refuerzos y demás.

Esperaron un momento por si Severus, el invitado, decía algo, pero él tan solo se quedó callado. Era problemático que tuvieran tan buena comunicación, pensó. Moody volvió a hablar, tratando de calmarlos y hacer un plan. Parecía haber pensado algo en el camino, y Severus lo escuchó ausentemente mientras manejaba sus opciones. En el puerto había una sala de embarque, se fijó, y seguramente por ahí tenían que pasar los aurores. Era bastante concurrida y si se metían todos dentro más los prisioneros no quedaría mucho hueco para pelear. Oh, pero era del tamaño perfecto para probar una bomba de desmayo, sonrió mentalmente Severus.

—El plan va como sigue: Fabian y Gideon, vosotros os quedaréis en la retaguardia para hacer de pinza. —Moody comenzó a mover fichas por el mapa. —Edgar y Amelia, os situaréis en los tejados de los lados, aquí y aquí. Y Benjy y Marlene me acompañarán en la delantera para cortarles el paso. Podemos atraparlos cuando vayan a entrar en el embarcadero y separarlos en grupos.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo? —preguntó Benjy Fenwick. Severus lo recordaba de cuando había estado en su casa.

—Deshacernos de tantos aurores como sea posible sin sufrir bajas. La siguiente prioridad es llevarnos a tantos de esos prisioneros al santuario como sea posible.

Todos se quedaron callados. Fabian y Gideon Prewett sonrieron, de acuerdo con la idea de matar aurores. Edgar y Amelia, que habían estado en la división antes de la caída del ministerio, no parecían tan contentos. Los Weasley tampoco parecían muy entusiasmados, queriendo decir algo. Aquella situación se debía de haber dado otras veces, pues Moody recorrió la mesa con sus dos ojos a la vez, fijándolos en las caras de todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué matar aurores? —preguntó Severus. No le gustaba la idea. Era innecesario si hacían las cosas bien, o mejor dicho, si se replanteaban sus objetivos. —¿No deberíais salvar antes a los _inocentes_ que están encarcelando? Si son desertores podrían querer unírseos por gratitud.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —saltó rápidamente Arthur Weasley. —Matar por matar es una barbaridad, Alastor. Deberíamos pensar bien lo que hacemos.

—Además, los mataremos y luego, ¿qué? Incorporarán a más gente y habrá sido en vano. —discutió Amelia.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Moody, furioso por las palabras de Severus y aquellos que lo secundaban. Evitó sonreír maliciosamente tan solo para no quedar como alguien diabólico frente a los demás miembros de la Orden. —Los objetivos están claros. No vamos a cambiarlos. Y es más seguro así.

—Incluso si es más seguro: si pretendéis recuperar el mundo mágico de las manos del Señor Oscuro, deberíais tratar de congraciaros con el resto de la sociedad. —replicó Severus. —No creo que los asesinos de aurores caigan bien.

—¡Já! —se carcajeó Moody, furioso. —No pensaba que eras tan blando, Snape. ¿No degollaste a un hombre hace menos de un mes?

—¿Y? —preguntó Severus. —No soy yo el que está detrás de vuestras varitas. Los aurores… Me dan igual. Que vivan o mueran, no es de mi incumbencia. Pero no salvar a unas personas que podíais salvar… Me recuerda demasiado a _hechos pasados_. —la pulla era clara para Moody. Edgar Bones la entendió también: él debía de haberse enterado de aquel turbio asunto que había llevado a Dearborn a la tumba y a Regulus y Severus a la cárcel.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Edgar. —¿Es este otro caso de prejuzgar a la gente? ¿Quiénes son esos prisioneros, Alastor?

—No me dieron nombres. —mascó Moody al borde de un ataque de ira. Sus dos ojos estaban fijos en Severus, como si pudiera perforarle el cráneo si le miraba el tiempo suficiente. —Y os recuerdo que hacemos lo que hacemos por el Bien Mayor.

Severus se levantó, sus ojos clavados en los de Moody porque la animadversión era demasiada y Severus no quería perder esa competición de miradas. Se sacó dos bombas de desmayo que llevaba en sus bolsillos extensibles (nunca sabía cuando podían serle necesarias) y las dejó encima de los planos con un golpe seco, justo encima de la zona del embarcadero. No era nada casual, por supuesto.

—Bombas de desmayo. Tirar eso y dejar que todos los que lo huelan caigan desmayados. El resto… Depende de vosotros. —su mirada salió por fin de Moody y recorrió las caras de los demás.

Se quedaron todos callados. Moody se reclinó en su asiento, quitando su ojo humano de Severus. El mágico seguía clavando su pupila azul en Severus, como si lo vigilara. Uno de los hermanos Prewett cogió una de sus bombas, examinándola a contraluz. Los demás miraron a Moody porque él era el líder y a pesar de todo no eran más que ovejas siguiendo a su pastor.

—¿Esto funcionará?

—Mientras no realicen el encantamiento burbuja, sí. —aseguró Severus.

—No vamos a arriesgarnos con unos cacharros que no hemos visto antes, Snape. —le aseguró Moody.

—¿Tanto te apetece cazar, auror? —le preguntó en tono peligroso y sarcástico Severus. —Una vez hueles la sangre no puedes dejar de matar, o eso dicen. —Severus se dirigió a la puerta y en el dintel se dio la vuelta y dejó caer. —La decisión, al final, os corresponde a vosotros. A _todos_ vosotros.

Y con eso dicho, se marchó dejando la cocina en un absoluto silencio y un ambiente pesado. Se avecinaba tormenta, rió Severus saliendo de la vivienda.


	52. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

Severus no supo qué había pasado después, si habían usado sus bombas o habrían desechado todas sus ideas. Esperaba que le hubieran tenido en cuenta, pero sabía que era demasiado pedir para un puñado de gryffindors inútiles. Buenos peones, pero no servían para mucho más. Le daba curiosidad, sin embargo, saber quién estaba pasando información a Alastor Moody.

Cuando el antiguo auror le avisó de la siguiente reunión, casi dos semanas después de la anterior, Severus se planteó ir. Pensó en presionar más, en acorralar y cercar un poco más a Moody, pero decidió no ir. Definitivamente ese era un mensaje más claro y si Moody continuaba dirigiendo su organización con mano de hierro y nadie se oponía, quedaría más en evidencia.

Eso, o todos le seguían como corderos aborregados. En realidad el riesgo de que eso pasara era alto: Severus no se fiaba de ninguno de ellos, aunque eso no tenían por qué saberlo. El nacimiento del pequeño Harry se acercaba y Lily estaba ahora llena de antojos y manías, y Severus prefería pasar más tiempo fuera de la casa. Le daba tiempo a pensar en su hoja de ruta.

Su recuperación se aceleraba a cada día que pasaba. Aún así, Severus no tenía todavía intención de salir del santuario. Matar mortífagos era una cosa, pero Severus era un slytherin por su ambición y astucia, y la primera característica estaba presente en su mente en esos momentos. No iba a matar mortífagos, no (aunque tampoco diría que no si se le presentaba la oportunidad), sino que iba a ir a por su líder absoluto: Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, el Innombrable.

No iba a ser fácil, eso lo sabía. El Señor Oscuro era mucho más sabio que Severus, pero en un duelo no se medía la sabiduría de sus contrincantes. Tampoco era un punto a favor de Severus: el Señor Oscuro había terminado con Dumbledore, y Dumbledore había sido el mago más poderoso hasta el momento. No dejó que eso le hiciera desistir: seguía siendo slytherin, había otras maneras de ganar un duelo que no fuera mediante la habilidad propia.

Pensaba en qué hacer con Lily, James y los demás cuando Amelia Bones le sorprendió sentándose a su lado en el destartalado banco de la plaza central. Severus la miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando que ella dijera algo acusatorio. La mujer se sentó tan solo a su lado en completo silencio hasta que recompuso su mente y comentó:

—No viniste a la reunión del otro día. —aquello sonaba a reproche, pensó Severus. Esperó en silencio a que ella continuara, pero se le quedó mirando acusatoriamente. —¿Por qué?

—No lo consideré necesario. —respondió con simpleza Severus.

—No lo… Consideraste necesario. —repitió Amelia, perpleja.

—Si aquello era otra reunión como la anterior, yo no habría hecho otra cosa que lo que ya hice. No es necesario repetirme, obviamente.

—Alastor dijo que eras un slytherin. —continuó ella. —Que por eso no habías vuelto ni querías unirte, porque eres un cobarde que huye en el momento de la verdad.

—Tengo mis propios planes, Amelia Bones. —Severus la miró directamente con una sonrisa tétrica colgando de su boca. —No quieras meterte en la mente de un slytherin si no piensas como uno.

Se quedaron callados. Amelia le sostuvo la mirada un momento más antes de dejarla reposar en la explanada floreciente. Severus la imitó después de un momento. ¿La habría asustado? Ella parecía una posible aliada contra Moody y Severus no quería cerrarse puertas antes de tiempo. Su mente analizaba el comportamiento de Amelia Bones cuando ella volvió a hablar, no tan segura como antes:

—Seguimos tu plan, usamos tus… Bombas de desmayo. Salvamos a los prisioneros y los trajimos de vuelta al santuario. —Amelia paró un momento y luego continuó, su voz muy baja. —Pensé que estaría bien que nos ayudaras con los planes y las estrategias. Lo que Alastor propone es… No siempre es lo mejor. Entiendo que tenemos que eliminar a los mortífagos, pero matar aurores no está bien. No todos se unen porque quieran pelear por el Innombrable.

—No me gusta Moody. —estableció Severus.

—Mi hermano me contó lo que te hizo. A ti y al hermano de Black, Regulus creo que se llama.

—Está cegado por la guerra. Obligaros a matar no está bien. Dejar a gente atrás cuando no es necesario no está bien.

—Lo sé. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero o sales con sus reglas o no sales. —Bones suspiró pesadamente. —Alguien tiene que pelear. De todas formas, no he… Acabado con nadie todavía. Fabian y Gideon sí. Ellos creen que contra los que peleamos son bestias sedientas de sangre, monstruos que tenemos que erradicar. No entienden que pueden estar obligados a pelear, o que debajo de las máscaras hay personas. Aunque sigan siendo seres retorcidos. Han deshumanizado a sus enemigos tanto que no sienten compasión al arrancarles la vida.

—Unos buenos perros de caza. Los preferidos de Moody, ¿no? —Amelia asintió.

—Aún así, me enteré de lo que hiciste en Azkaban. Me sorprende que no te guste la resolución de Alastor.

—No me importa realmente. —confesó Severus. —Es una guerra y la gente muere en las guerras. Lo que no me gusta es que os obligue a matar. Tanto si decides hacerlo como si no, por mí está bien.

Amelia suspiró pesadamente. Severus vio en su cara la expresión de conflicto y no dejó que la sonrisa aflorara. Así que Moody no era muy bueno con su Orden del Fénix… Tan malo era que incluso aquellos que peleaban para él después de aceptar todas sus reglas buscaban otras salidas. Aquello pintaba favorable para Severus. Amelia no dijo nada más, pero Severus entendía lo que quería transmitirle.

—Hablaré con Moody. —murmuró finalmente. Amelia le miró con ojos sorprendidos. —Tú consígueme una audiencia con él.

—De acuerdo. —Amelia se levantó, lo pensó un momento y se giró hacia Severus con sus palabras finales. —Pero te lo advierto: yo tengo mi propia mente, no voy a seguir a nadie ciegamente.

—No lo esperaba. —le contestó Severus. —Me esforzaré entonces para que me seas leal.

Amelia se sonrojó por la pulla y sin saber qué contestar, hizo una pequeña reverencia que Severus imitó y se marchó. Bones y su hermano eran avispados: sabiendo que Severus era un slytherin, mirarían todos sus movimientos para descubrir la treta. Aquello solo hacía el reto de pasar desapercibido y hacer que los demás le siguieran sin sentirse usados todavía más divertido.

Sabiendo que tenía relativamente poco tiempo para poner en orden todas sus ideas antes de la charla con Moody, Severus fue a buscar a sus compañeros. ¿Ellos querían entrar en la Orden? Severus no lo sabía realmente, pues no se habían manifestado ni a favor ni en contra. No les gustaba Moody y James y Sirius se habían marchado de la Orden por ese mismo motivo. Y Regulus, ¿querría entrar?

Encontró a Regulus paseando con su hermano por el perímetro del santuario. Su piel tan blanca resplandecía con la luz del sol; la de su hermano había cogido un poco de color con tanto paseo. Se acercó a ellos con grandes zancadas, y ellos lo recibieron con sendas sonrisas en los labios. Era extraño que Black le sonriera cuando Severus solo lo recordaba con una mueca agria en la boca cada vez que se miraban.

—¡Severus! ¿Escapando de Lily?

—Algo así. He hablado con Amelia Bones. Me ha prometido concertarme una cita con Moody para hablar. —les resumió. —Así que quería hablarlo con todos vosotros antes.

—¡Iré a buscar a los demás! —exclamó Sirius, súbitamente ilusionado por el plan. Severus creía que Sirius deseaba con toda su alma salir a pelear, pero no aceptaría volver a la Orden tal y como estaba en esos momentos.

Black prácticamente saltó, convirtiéndose en un perro en el aire, y salió corriendo con agilidad hacia el centro del pueblo. Debía de saber dónde estaban los otros, pues sus pasos eran confiados y seguros de sí mismo. Regulus rodó los ojos, viendo al can desaparecer tras una hilera de casas, y suspiró, dando media vuelta.

—Vamos a casa. —puso rumbo Regulus.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Severus, empezando a caminar.

—Bien. Mejor, de hecho. Echaba de menos la luz del sol y el aire en la cara. ¿Tú no?

—No más que mi libertad. Y mis libros y pociones. —añadió. Regulus rodó los ojos, dejando escapar una carcajada solitaria pero llena de humor.

—Suponía que dirías eso último. —caminaron un poco más en silencio hasta que Regulus volvió a hablar. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa? No me he enterado de mucho.

—Planeo acabar con el Señor Oscuro. —le resumió Severus. Regulus boqueó un momento, pero Severus no le dejó pronunciar palabra. —Sí, lo sé, es arriesgado, pero no tengo la intención de convertirme en un viejo con larga barba blanca, no sé si me entiendes. —Regulus soltó una risita algo amarga.

—No te pega nada.

—Pero somos slytherins, Regulus. Si tenemos que dejarles los planes a los gryffindors, no van a salir bien las cosas.

Se quedaron callados. Regulus asintió con la cabeza, aceptando que Severus tenía un punto. Casi llegaban a la casa, donde Lily se encontraba, sentada en el porche, cuando Regulus le cogió del brazo y le preguntó, muy serio:

—¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? Enfrentarte al Señor Oscuro, derrotarlo.

—Me he entrenado en magia marcial, Regulus. Sé lo que hago.

—Te matará.

—Aunque te suene ridículo… No puedo seguir así. Escondiéndome de todos en unos muros que no sé cuándo serán derribados, temiendo por gente que podría irse en cualquier momento…

—De acuerdo. —Regulus bajó la mirada al suelo, retirando su mano del brazo de Severus muy lentamente. —Lo entiendo. Estoy cansado de agachar la cabeza y fingir que no pasa nada malo.

Entraron en la casa después de Lily, que quería tomarse un zumo de limón repentinamente. Ella les ofreció zumo, pero los dos se negaron. Lupin estaba dentro, en el salón, leyendo un libro muy viejo y usado. Sirius le debía de haber avisado de la reunión, pues Lupin le mandó una mirada de circunstancias a Severus cuando entraron. Aquello le hizo sospechar que Lily también lo sabía, aunque ella se había comportado como si ignorara cualquier información, sin hacer comentario alguno.

Sirius trajo a James corriendo desde la casa de uno de los nuevos prisioneros. James estaba ayudando a los últimos en llegar a acomodarse temporalmente: la mayoría se marcharía al extranjero, al menos de forma provisional. Ya no necesitaban de Jigger para pasar gente fuera del país, pues los primeros en marcharse habían encontrado donde quedarse y habían mandado su localización por medios seguros para que la usaran como punto de llegada.

—Ya estamos todos, ¿no? —preguntó James. Sirius se sentó al lado de su hermano con una mirada algo perpleja pero orgullosa. —De acuerdo. Adelante, Severus.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. No había pensado mucho en cómo empezar o qué decir, pero la idea estaba clara en su mente. Esperó un momento a terminar de organizar toda la información que manaba como un torrente por su cerebro y luego habló:

—Amelia Bones me va a conseguir una cita con Moody. Para… Hablar de la Orden del Fénix y demás. —les expuso. —Ella está de nuestro lado, creo, pero la cuestión es otra. Voy a tener que ir a hablar con Moody y proponerle "reformas", y quería saber lo que pensabais.

—Estamos haciéndolo de verdad. —murmuró Lily, sorprendida. Severus asintió solemnemente.

—Pensaba decirle que no puede obligar a nadie a matar si no quiere. ¿Hay algo que queráis vosotros? —preguntó, esperando respuestas. James y Sirius se miraron y Sirius habló, molesto con Moody de solo pensarlo:

—Nada de condenar a la gente solo porque pienses que son malos o mortífagos. —Regulus le secundó rápidamente. Severus asintió.

—Y que no monopolice la Orden. ¿Aunque eso es mucho? —dudó James. —No está bien que sigan sus órdenes solo porque son sus órdenes.

—De acuerdo.

Se quedaron callados. No había más sugerencias, pero Severus no creía que fuera a ser fácil obtener todas sus condiciones, menos si el contrincante era Moody, el mismo tipo paranoico que no podía evitar pensar que Severus era malo por haber sido slytherin. Solo quedaba de hablar, pues, el tema espinoso: ¿ellos querrían unirse a la Orden del Fénix?

—También… No sé si queréis entrar. Podría decirle algo al respecto si quisierais. —propuso Severus.

—Si las cosas cambian, yo me apunto. —saltó Sirius demasiado rápido. James y Lily se miraron, considerándolo, mientras Lupin miraba a Severus. ¿Quería Severus que Lupin se uniera? Si se lo decía, él aceptaría por esa deuda de gratitud que tenía con él.

—Estar en la Orden significa… ¿Tener que salir y pelear? O… ¿Podré cuidar la retaguardia? —preguntó Regulus. Se sobó las manos, indeciso. —Quiero saber qué está pasando, pelear, pero no sé si estoy preparado para… Salir y…

—Nosotros tampoco estamos preparados para salir. —dijo acto seguido Lily.

—Creo que se puede. Los Weasley están en la Orden, pero ellos no participan en las misiones. —conjeturó Severus. Se giró hacia el último de la habitación en decidirse. —¿Lupin?

—¿Te ayudaría que estuviera yo en la Orden? —preguntó a cambio el licántropo.

—No voy a forzarte a nada. Tú decides lo que quieres hacer. —Lupin los miró, inspiró y finalmente asintió con cara constreñida.

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar ningún otro tema. El patronus de Amelia Bones, un perro pequeño que Severus no supo identificar, apareció en la sala de estar, confirmándole que Moody estaba dispuesto a hablar con él en esos momentos. Severus quería haber tenido más tiempo, pero se marchó de todas formas. No todos los días se presentaba una oportunidad tan buena como esa, y Severus no iba a desperdiciarla.


	53. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

—Snape. —gruñó Moody. —Amelia me has dicho que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Tengo que ponerme cómodo, o lo harás rápido?

La sala de estar de los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, una vivienda cercana a la plaza central donde se alojaba Moody y algún otro miembro de la Orden, era relativamente pequeña y estaba casi vacía, salvo por la chimenea, unas pocas butacas y una mesa baja central. Severus se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrentado a Moody, que gruñó entendiendo que eso llevaría un rato. Por supuesto, no era como si Moody no se esperara algo de ese calibre.

—Esto no me va a gustar. —murmuró bajo su aliento. Severus se desentendió de esas palabras.

—Estoy aquí para negociar. Aunque eso lo esperabas, supongo.

—Cómo no. —gruñó Moody. —De acuerdo, negociemos. —Severus se sorprendió discretamente. ¿Moody aceptando negociaciones tan rápido? ¿Sin gruñir ni ladrar como perro rabioso? Aquello era extraño, muy extraño.

—Si me uno a tu Orden del Fénix, quiero hacer cambios.

—Si yo hago esos cambios, tú te unes.

—Exacto. —aceptó Severus. Moody asintió con la cabeza. —Primero, no sé qué objetivos tenéis en la Orden, pero yo pretendo matar al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Tú solo? Ni Albus pudo con él.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero emularlo? —Severus enarcó una ceja.

—Oh, así que quieres desbancarlo para ser el siguiente mago oscuro al que nos enfrentemos. _Interesante_. —terminó Moody con sarcasmo.

—No tengo intención de pelear más allá de terminar con el Señor Oscuro.

—Suponiendo que me creo eso… —Moody estaba cuanto menos escéptico. —La Orden del Fénix peleará a tu lado contra el Innombrable. —Severus aceptó su apoyo. Moody se recolocó ligeramente en su butaca y continuó. —Ahora, los cambios de los que hablabas.

Severus inspiró con fuerza. La cara de Moody estaba contraída en una mueca hosca, como era usual, y Severus llevaba puesta su máscara fría y sin sentimientos. Aunque Moody no fuera a tratar de escarbar en su mente, Severus prefería utilizar oclumancia y forzarse a estar tranquilo. Una negociación de ese calibre, cuando se estaban jugando tanto, no podía ser tomada a la ligera.

—Primero, no puedes ordenar a nadie que mate para ti. —estableció Severus.

—¿Cómo piensas librarte de los mortífagos, entonces?

—No he dicho que no podáis matar. —le respondió Severus. —No todos los que están bajo tu mando quieren obedecer esa orden, Moody. Déjales elegir; estoy seguro de que los Prewett seguirán destrozando mortífagos.

—Aún así, perderemos poder.

— _Ganaremos_ poder. —Moody le gruñó, sin ver su punto. —A la gente no le gusta que los héroes maten. Es necesario, sí, pero la sociedad no lo tolera. Ganarás amistades y simpatías con los que están afuera, y también aquí dentro. Puede que se nos una más gente si vamos por una vía más blanda.

—¿Qué más da cuánta gente reclutemos si ninguno tiene el valor de matar por el Bien Mayor?

—Los números importan. —Severus le miró oscuramente. El hombre estaba obcecado en sus ideas y era complicado hacerle salir de ellas. —Y los únicos que merecen la pena ser retirados son los mortífagos. El resto son prescindibles y serán sustituidos por otros.

—Así que matamos solo mortífagos. —estableció Moody.

—Exacto. —afirmó Severus.

Moody le miró hoscamente y después se levantó, paseando por la habitación. Lo pensó y lo pensó, y de mientras Severus se reclinó en su butaca, sin tocar el vaso de vino de elfo que Moody le había servido al principio de la reunión. Moody murmuraba por lo bajo, analizando pros y contras de la decisión que debía tomar. Severus esperó pacientemente hasta que Moody se sentó de nuevo, su cara contraída.

—No parece imposible de conseguir. Siguiente punto. —gruñó.

—Justicia. No puedes condenar a alguien solo porque tú crees, sin ningún tipo de prueba, que es culpable.

—¿Lo dices porque les ordené que te abandonaran? —preguntó Moody. Severus luchó por no dejar salir su ira y gritarle todas las verdades a la cara. No era adecuado, a pesar de que el tono de Moody era vindicativo.

—En parte. —medio aceptó Severus. —Esa decisión te costó que la mitad de tu Orden en ese momento abandonara.

—Todos desertores.

—Pero los necesitas. Los necesitamos. Tengo gente dispuesta a volver si aceptas mis – nuestros términos. Estoy seguro de que los otros que se fueron se lo replantearían si aceptaras.

—La Orden no necesita de gente que no se compromete al cien por cien.

—Moody, —le avisó Severus, —nos desviamos del tema. No estoy hablando de _mi_ caso. Pasar ciertas barreras morales puede tener graves consecuencias, como ya has comprobado por ti mismo.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó rápidamente Moody. Severus entrecerró los ojos, esperando el 'pero'. —Pero si alguien sospecha que otro alguien pueda traicionarnos, tiene que decirlo y se tomarán medidas… Preventivas. Un interrogatorio. Con veritraserum y legeremancia.

—Puedo aceptar eso. —murmuró Severus. —Pero tienen que ser sospechas reales, no una treta para vengarse del prójimo. Y en el interrogatorio tiene que haber una parte neutral que haga de juez.

—Acepto esas condiciones. —Moody se inclinó, cogiendo su vaso de vino de elfo, y bebió un sorbo para esconder su sonrisa. Severus estuvo a punto de alzar una ceja, escéptico: ¿por qué creía Moody que había ganado esa batalla? —¿Algo más?

Severus asintió con la cabeza. El último punto era el más espinoso de todos, pero también era importante para Severus. El más importante de los tres, a decir verdad. Severus aceptaría descartar el segundo punto, aunque ya le había afectado antes, por conseguir el tercero: si no podía tener cierto control en la Orden, sus planes no llegarían a buen puerto.

—El último punto que quería tratar es sobre ti.

—¿Qué problema hay?

—El líder no tiene por qué hacerlo todo. Y tampoco debería obligar a los demás a acatar sus órdenes sin razón.

—¿Quieres usurparme el puesto? —Moody le miró entre escéptico e incrédulo.

—No, no es esa mi intención. Tan solo propongo abrir la Orden al diálogo. —Severus cruzó las manos en su regazo, su varita siempre cercana por si las moscas. —Solo he estado en una de tus reuniones, pero cualquier opinión que no te fuera favorable la has ignorado flagrantemente. Y no finjas que no: en cuanto propuse otro plan distinto al tuyo empezamos a pelear.

—Me quitaste mi autoridad delante de los demás. —repuso Moody, enfadado de tan solo recordar esa desastrosa reunión.

—No era mi intención; no es mi culpa que te lo tomes de una forma tan personal. —le dijo Severus sin una pizca de remordimiento. —No estoy en contra de que te guardes cierta información para ti, como ese confidente que te pasa la información, pero necesitamos discutir las cosas para llegar a un entendimiento mutuo.

—¿No preferirías hacerte cargo de la Orden? —la voz de Moody sonaba peligrosamente venenosa.

—Ya te he dicho que no. —Severus suspiró. Moody era tan idiota a veces que le sorprendía que siguiera vivo. —No pretendo comandar ningún ejército. De hecho, el único ejército que podría comandar sería uno como el del Señor Oscuro, y no como el tuyo.

—Tsk. Muy cierto, señor mago oscuro. —se medio burló Moody. —No puedo prometer nada al respecto, pero lo intentaré.

Severus le miró, satisfecho. No sabía que tanto entendía Moody de lo que no se había dicho, pero Severus tenía a casi la mitad de su Orden en el bolsillo, y esas medidas tan solo le harían más popular entre los pocos miembros oficiales de la Orden del Fénix. Severus se levantó y Moody le imitó después de un segundo, sorprendido. Por supuesto, Moody pensaba que seguirían negociando la entrada de gente en la Orden del Fénix y otros asuntos. Severus, sin embargo, estiró el brazo y le tendió la mano:

—Te aseguro que no soy un mortífago, Alastor Moody. Eso no significa que no vaya a usar las Artes Oscuras, pero sigo estando de tu lado. —Moody le cogió la mano con firmeza. Sus dedos eran gruesos y su piel seca y áspera.

—He hecho un montón de sacrificios por tenerte en la Orden del Fénix, así que no me decepciones. —le gruño Moody. —Bienvenido a la Orden.

Moody le guió fuera del salón, que estaba cerrado para poder hablar en tranquilidad y sin oídos indiscretos escuchando. Amelia y Edgar Bones estaban apoyados en la pared de en frente, esperando la resolución, y se estiraron un poco cuando vieron a su jefe salir. Moody les gruñó, retirando la mirada de ellos y marchándose afuera, y Amelia aprovechó para coger a Severus del brazo.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —le preguntó, algo ansiosa.

—¡Snape! —le gritó Moody como si le ladrara. Severus rodó los ojos y Amelia se apartó de él. Severus le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole a entender que había conseguido lo que Amelia quería, y siguió a Moddy.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —le preguntó de mala gana Severus, alcanzándole en la puerta de la vivienda.

—Amelia también está metida en esto, ¿no? —le gruñó con brasas en los ojos. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin que Severus supiera adónde se dirigían. —Ella fue la que me dijo que querías hablar.

—Puede haber tenido algo que ver. —lo dejó en el aire Severus. Moody gruñó, pero no lo presionó más.

—Querré saberlo todo sobre tus planes para el Innombrable. —le dijo después de un rato paseando. —Esta noche te presentaré a los demás. Mandaré un patronus para comunicarnos. ¿Sabes lanzar el hechizo?

—Claro. —Moody aceptó con la cabeza y después le gruñó una despedida, dejando a Severus en mitad del camino.

Solo cuando Moody había desaparecido de su vista, Severus se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa triunfal. ¡Lo había conseguido! Casi no se lo podía creer. Y ni siquiera había tenido que sacar la varita para parar los accesos de ira de Moody. Aquello era todavía más sorprendente, pues Moody tenía muy poca paciencia y menos con Severus, al que parecía haber dejado de considerar un mortífago… Aunque ahora entraba en la categoría de mago oscuro.

Esperaría a la noche para ver cómo se desenvolvía la reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Su mente, de mientras, maquinaba planes y estrategias. Había mucho por hacer todavía.


	54. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

El patronus de Moody le avisó de la reunión poco antes de la cena. Severus había tenido tiempo de decirle sus logros a sus compañeros y todos habían acordado en esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para unirse de nuevo a la Orden: podía ser todo una treta y verse ellos envueltos en su pelea con Moody. Esperaba que no fuera así, pero la posibilidad estaba allí.

Severus acudió al cuartel de la Orden con cierto nerviosismo. No podía evitarlo, aunque sus escudos de oclumancia hacían su parte enmascarando sus sentimientos y haciéndole ver como alguien respetable y serio. Suponía que necesitaría esa fachada más a menudo, si es que Moody no dejaba de vigilarle. Los demás miembros de la Orden ya estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina. Moody paseaba frente a la puerta, discretamente alterado.

—Snape. —le gruñó como saludo. Severus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sin responderle, pues lo haría con la misma agresividad que Moody había utilizado. El antiguo auror le cogió del brazo y lo colocó a su lado, frente a la mesa. —Muy bien, escuchadme todos. Severus Snape se nos une a partir de hoy en la Orden del Fénix.

Los ojos de Severus recorrieron la mesa, su cara con una expresión pétrea. Los hermanos Prewett se reclinaron hacia atrás con sus ceños fruncidos en confusión. ¿Tanto les había comido la cabeza Moody? Amelia Bones alzó las cejas, sorprendida, pero le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Moody se aclaró la garganta, cortando de golpe las miradas intercambiadas y terminando el frío recibimiento. Le golpeó la espalda con demasiada fuerza, instándole a que tomara asiento, y una vez Severus se hubo sentado, Moody continuó:

—En otro orden de cosas. —Moody inspiró con fuerza. —Vamos a hacer reformas. Quien quiera participar en las misiones es libre de hacerlo, ya quiera matar mortífagos o no. —Amelia Bones se inclinó en la mesa, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Severus, que se limitó a asentir lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿ya no hace falta que matemos a nadie? —preguntó Arthur Weasley con cuidado.

—Eso he dicho. Pero si queréis seguir usando la maldición asesina, sois libres de hacerlo. —Fabian y Gideon asintieron solemnemente, y Moody les reconoció el gesto. —Más cosas… Si alguien cree haber encontrado un traidor, que me lo diga. Pero ya no… _Abandonamos_ a nadie por creerlo culpable.

Ahora sí, las miradas se dirigieron a Severus disimuladamente. Él las dejó pasar con cara impertérrita, pero por dentro sonreía salvajemente. Por supuesto que sabían que él era la razón de todas esas repentinas reformas; no es como si Moody hubiera sido disimulado en ese sentido. El viejo auror gruñó y se aclaró la garganta, recogiendo de nuevo en su persona las miradas de los demás.

—Y ahora, después de estos anuncios, vamos al punto de la reunión. —gruñó sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa. —Primero, ¿cómo está la situación por aquí?

—Los últimos en llegar se recuperan favorablemente. —informó Arthur Weasley. —Les hemos realojado en otras casas, aunque todavía están algo agitados por su repentina liberación.

—Marlene, —comenzó Moody. La chica levantó la mirada de la mesa, repentinamente agitada. —te encargarás de hacer las listas de salidas para los que se quieran marchar. Snape, tú le ayudarás. —los dos asintieron, de acuerdo con la resolución. —Ahora, era mi intención conseguir varitas para esa gente. Y para conseguirlas… Tendremos que asaltar el callejón Diagon, concretamente la tienda de Ollivander.

Todos se quedaron callados. Asaltar el callejón Diagon era algo muy diferente a pelearse con un puñado de aurores en un pueblo muggle o en una zona retirada: aquello era el centro neurálgico del mundo mágico en Londres, no podía salir bien. Moody recorrió sus caras con su ojo humano mientras el mágico daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza, escaneando sus alrededores.

—Sé que no os pido algo fácil, pero no podemos mandar a esa gente al extranjero sin ni siquiera una varita para ayudarse. —Moody les lanzó una mirada de circunstancias. Severus, tan acostumbrado a verlo tras la máscara de villano, le sorprendió ver esa faceta de Moody. Seguía siendo un noble gryffindor, se recordó mentalmente. —Tampoco planeaba asaltar el callejón Diagon en mitad del día. Entraremos sigilosamente, por la noche, cogeremos lo que debamos y nos marcharemos sin alertar a nadie.

La reunión se dio por concluida después de decidir cuándo asaltarían la tienda y quién iría. Severus no tuvo que negarse a salir en la misión, pues Moody lo dejó fuera directamente. Supuso entonces que, cuando estuviera listo, tendría que decirle a Moody que podía salir a pelear. De momento, Severus quería dedicarse a terminar sus experimentos con aquellas bombas de pociones y runas que había creado, y de hecho suponía que serían útiles en un futuro.

Al día siguiente, Severus les dio el visto bueno de la Orden del Fénix a James, Lily y los demás. Lily no tardó en irse a casa de Alice y Frank Longbottom, que también iban a tener a su bebé dentro de poco (ya quedaba menos de un mes, según Lily, y ella estaba más quisquillosa que nunca) para comunicarle las buenas noticias y ver si querían entrar de nuevo en la Orden con ellos.

Incluso Severus se sorprendió al ver que los Longbottom también querían volver a la Orden del Fénix, la reformada, y después Dorcas Meadowes se les unió también, alegando que no tenía sentido que hiciera de medimaga de la Orden sin estar en la Orden. Todos ellos, más de media docena de personas, fueron a ver a Moody para pedirle ingresar de nuevo en la Orden del Fénix. Severus no estuvo presente en ese momento, pero Lily le contó después la cara tan graciosa que se le había quedado a Moody.

Y la siguiente vez que Severus lo vio, el hombre le envió una mirada críptica. No dijo nada, y Severus no hizo amago de empezar una conversación en la que no quería meterse, así que al final no pasó nada. Lily se ofreció para ayudar a Marlene y a Severus con las listas (ella lo había hecho muy bien organizando a la gente la vez anterior), y Sirius se unió a la misión de recuperación de varitas.

Quedaban pocos días para empezar a mandar gente al extranjero (y casi todos tenían una varita en su poder) cuando Severus recibió una carta extraña. La lechuza era bastante común y anodina, perfecta para mandarse correspondencia sin que nadie más lo supiera. La carta era, sin embargo, poco común, sobre todo porque la letra del envoltorio correspondía a nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

 _Mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Te adjunto una fotografía de la familia para que lo veas. Nació el 5 de junio. Hubo complicaciones en el parto, pero nada que no se solucionara. Conseguí hacerte padrino del niño, tuve que mover unos cuantos hilos y borrar unas cuantas memorias para ello. Si algo nos llega a pasar a Narcissa y a mí, sabes lo que debes hacer: coge a Draco y llévatelo lejos de esta locura. La clave del registro para convertirte en el apoderado de la fortuna hasta que Draco cumpla la mayoría de edad está en el reverso de la fotografía, guárdala bien._

Aquella misiva sonaba a Malfoy. Severus pasó su varita por encima, verificando que realmente era de Lucius. No esperaba ñoñerías por su parte, no cuando le estaba mandando una carta a un prófugo de Azkaban y un disidente. Severus miró la fotografía que había dentro del sobre: los Malfoy posaban en la cama del matrimonio, con un pequeñísimo Draco en brazos de su madre. Apenas se veía al bebé entre las mantas que lo envolvían, y Narcissa tenía una sonrisa cansada pero reluciente. Lucius se veía casi humano, sus ojos menos gélidos de lo habitual.

—¿Severus? —llamó Lily en ese momento. Severus se metió la carta en el bolsillo, ocultando las pruebas.

—Pasa.

—James me ha… Dicho que has recibido una carta. —empezó Lily. —Y, bueno, no quería meterme en tus asuntos, tan solo saber si es algo malo o bueno.

—Es bueno, es bueno. —le aseguró Severus. Su mano se fue hasta el bolsillo donde tenía el sobre. —Pero no puedo decirte nada al respecto. Es, en fin… Complicado.

Lily asintió, confusa pero aliviada. Severus sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los cajones de su mesilla apuradamente: podía guardar la carta allí y darle la clave a Lily por si acaso algo le sucedía. Confiaba en ella para cuidar a un niño pequeño si la tragedia sacudía a los Malfoy. Lanzó unos cuantos hechizos a la caja y después cogió la mano de Lily y le hizo tocar la tapa.

—Guardaré la carta aquí. Solo tú y yo podemos abrirlo, pero… Por favor, no lo abras hasta que no esté yo muerto. De verdad, es muy importante.

—¿Es tu testamento, verdad?

—Es una responsabilidad. —confesó Severus. —Confío en que, si algo malo me llegara a pasar, tú podrías continuar donde yo lo deje. En el más absoluto de los secretos.

—De – de acuerdo, pero si es una investigación, no creo que pueda estar a la altura. Ya no somos críos y tus investigaciones me resultan bastante confusas. —Severus soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, no es nada confuso. Te lo prometo. —Severus se levantó, cogiendo las manos de Lily con las suyas. —Pero necesito que me prometas que no vas a mirar dentro hasta que yo me haya ido.

—Vale. —murmuró Lily, inspirando con fuerza. Sus ojos curiosos fueron a la caja abierta y después volvieron a Severus. —Prometo no abrir la caja de Pandora hasta que tú no estés muerto.

—Gracias. —Severus soltó las manos de Lily. Ella se mordió el labio, mirando de nuevo la caja con curiosidad, pero terminó por suspirar y abrazarle.

Los días siguientes fueron ajetreados. Severus, con ayuda de Marlene, que estaba comandada por Lily desde su lugar de reposo, envió a todos los que querían marcharse a los distintos destinos que poseían gracias a la amabilidad y generosidad de los primeros exiliados. Severus no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la carta de Malfoy, ni a la cara redonda del bebé que dormía plácidamente en la fotografía. Fue entonces, pensando en el pobre niño que había nacido entre mortífagos, que supo lo que debía hacer.

—Regulus. —le llamó Severus en uno de esos raros momentos donde su hermano no estaba cerca. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, ven.

Regulus se levantó y lo llevó a su dormitorio con una actitud digna de un espía infiltrándose en la base del enemigo. Buscaba que Sirius no se les uniera, pues su hermano había decidido que tenía que compensarle por todos los años perdidos por tontas rivalidades juveniles. Severus lanzó varios hechizos dentro del cuarto, bloqueando la puerta y la ventana e insonorizando la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He recibido carta de Lucius. Su hijo ha nacido y… —Regulus se sentó en la cama. Por un momento le miró, esperando que continuara, y después entendió lo que quería decirle.

—Adelante, entonces. Si tienes que proteger al niño borrando esas memorias, hazlo. Pero antes guárdalas intactas, querría tenerlas de vuelta después de que esta locura termine.

—Claro. —murmuró Severus.

Le apenaba realmente tener que apartar a Regulus de esa manera: él era el único con el que podría haber hablado de todo el asunto de Malfoy sin tener que explicar nada al respecto. Le dio unos cuantos botes para que almacenara sus memorias allí y esperó mientras Regulus arrugaba la cara y sacaba memoria tras memoria, incluso aquellas de Azkaban donde Malfoy había empezado a portarse bien con ellos.

—Estoy listo. —le anunció solemnemente, pasándole los botes llenos de memorias. Severus los guardó a buen recaudo, lejos de los ojos de Regulus.

Quitarle las memorias fue más doloroso de lo que había pensado. Regulus no sentía lo mismo que Severus sentía hacia Malfoy, estaba claro, pero Severus creía que realmente tenía una buena opinión del mago rubio. Retirar de su memoria la despedida cargada de sentimientos de Lucius hizo que la varita de Severus temblara: estaba obligando a Regulus a considerar a Malfoy un monstruo despiadado. _Pero tenía que hacerse_.

—Tus memorias estarán esperándote en un lugar seguro. Lily o yo te las devolveremos cuando el momento sea el correcto.

Regulus asintió, su cara fruncida en confusión. ¿De qué memorias hablaba? Regulus no tenía ninguna laguna en su mente, no había olvidado nada. Severus se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, y entonces Regulus decidió que si no lo recordaba no era importante.


	55. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

—Snape. —gruñó Moody como saludo desde la puerta del laboratorio.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que enviaran al extranjero a aquellos que querían irse. Lily estaba histérica por el pronto nacimiento de su bebé y James ya estaba malcriándolo, aún antes de haber nacido. Aquella reunión tan extraña tomaba lugar después de una misión exitosa, donde el plan que se había seguido era el que proponía Severus. ¿Tendría algo que decir al respecto? ¿O era otro asunto?

—Moody. —susurró silenciosamente Severus como respuesta. Puso en éxtasis sus pociones, pues no se fiaba un pelo del antiguo auror, y se levantó.

—Acompáñame fuera. —le ordenó o pidió Moody. Severus no sabía muy bien cuál de las dos elegir, ya que sonaba a una mezcla de ambas.

Severus terminó de cerrar su laboratorio y salió fuera, con Moody, que le esperaba mirando la plaza central del santuario. El viejo le miró de reojo y comenzó a caminar, sin ningún rumbo. Severus le siguió, más intrigado por su actitud que curioso por la conversación que se avecinaba. Casi parecía como si quisiera echarlo de la Orden en una conversación privada, pero no había motivos. Lupin calmaba las discusiones entre los dos, pues Moody se tomaba una ofensa personal que alguien viera algo mejorable en su plan y Severus no tenía las habilidades sociales para suavizar sus palabras ni le importaba lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

—Tus _recomendaciones_ resultaron ser útiles al final. —le ¿elogió? Moody. Casi parecía haber escupido ese cumplido, pero Severus se limitó a sonreír muy poco, obviando el tono que el otro había usado. —No me refiero solo al plan de ayer. Había olvidado que, además de ser retorcidos, los slytherins sois las mentes maestras que sacan los mejores planes y estrategias.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Severus, medio en broma. —No es algo que tú dirías.

—De hecho… Sí que es algo que yo diría. —Moody continuó caminando, su cara arrugada en una mueca de molestia. —O al menos, que yo habría dicho hace tiempo. No he sido justo contigo ni con tu compañero Black porque sois de Slytherin. Hmpf, nunca antes me había pasado.

—¿Estás queriendo decirme que antes no eras tan parcial?

—Eso mismo. Cuando estaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y antes también, no era así. Siempre me he jactado de ser justo, pero últimamente no lo he sido mucho. No desde que Albus murió – bueno, fue asesinado. ¡Já! Pensar que era yo el que le insistía en que metiera a gente de otras Casas en la Orden…

Severus le dejó pensar, en silencio, mientras llegaban hasta las murallas de madera del santuario. Moody paseó por el extrarradio, mirando de vez en cuando a los vigilantes. Después de un rato de silencio, dijo:

—Luego el Innombrable asesinó a Albus y todo lo que vi fue a sus aliados… Todos slytherins. Por supuesto que erais los malos, todos vosotros. —se reprochó con cierto sarcasmo. —Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes juzgar a una Casa por un solo individuo. Albus me contó acerca de ti y de cómo te estabas llevando a sus preciosos merodeadores hacia los mortífagos, hacia Él; así que no juzgues a Gryffindor por mi comportamiento o el suyo, dejamos que desear.

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo suficientes gryffindors en casa como para caer en esa trampa. —Moody le miró y rió entre dientes. Severus rodó los ojos, pensando en James y Sirius, y sonrió pensando en Lily.

—No sé cómo has conseguido traer a tanta gente a la Orden. Todos los que se fueron, realmente. —Severus rió en voz baja.

—No fue cosa mía. No sabes lo persuasiva que puede ser Lily. Eso y que la Orden vuelve a parecerse más a lo que era en sus orígenes.

Moody se rió abiertamente. Su risa sonaba casi como un ladrido, áspera y seca, pero también llena de un humor rancio. Severus lo dejó estar, realmente sorprendido. Era extraño ver a Moody pedir perdón o lamentarse por algo que había hecho, más todavía por no ser justo. Claro, Severus lo había conocido cuando Moody ya era anti-Slytherin, y parecía como si hubiera cambiado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo. La muerte de Dumbledore era el catalizador de todo ese cambio y Severus no podía evitar chasquear la lengua al pensar que el propio director se había asesinado por no escucharles en su momento.

—Dejando atrás _eso_ , —siguió Moody. —había pensado en afianzar nuestra posición aquí, en el santuario.

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

—Incorporar a los vigilantes a nuestras filas. —Severus enarcó una ceja, entre confuso y escéptico. —No me refiero a hacerlos parte de la Orden, sino... A influir nosotros en ellos, o algo así. —Moody se aclaró la garganta, mirando a una de los vigilantes subida a la muralla. —Es todavía una idea, pero nos vendría bien poder coordinar una defensa rápidamente y mejoraría la imagen de la Orden.

—Podríamos entrenarlos y dedicar algunos efectivos a la gestión de los vigilantes. —murmuró Severus. —¿Tienen una jerarquía?

—El que los organiza es Davey Gudgeon. No hay más jerarquía. —terminó secamente Moody. —Entrenarlos no me parece mal, pero sobre dedicar gente a los vigilantes…

—Los Potter y los Longbottom tendrán hijos pronto y se retirarán, aunque sea por una temporada. Regulus Black tampoco está listo para salir afuera. Los Weasley podrían ayudar también.

—Esperaba que todos ellos se reincorporaran más tarde. —gruñó Moody.

—Pon a Arthur Weasley al cargo. El resto volverán a la pelea, pero de mientras pueden ayudarle a manejar las cosas por aquí.

—¿Weasley? —preguntó Moody. —Si pusiera a un Weasley a cargo de los vigilantes, sería a Molly y no a Arthur.

—Dale algo de crédito. Y Molly jamás aceptaría el puesto, menos acabando de dar a luz a un niño.

—Arthur, entonces. —suspiró Moody en acuerdo reticente. Severus tan solo esperaba que Weasley estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas, o más bien, las de los Longbottom, que a su vez eran las de James y Lily. Tener información de tercera mano no le molestaba, pero no estar seguro de sus decisiones sí. —No estaría mal enseñarles planes de acción. —murmuró.

—Si piensas que nos pueden atacar, deberíamos tener sitios a los que huir.

—Casas francas. —acordó Moody. —Estuve intentándolo hace unos meses, pero resulta complicado cuando todo el mundo reconoce tu cara.

—¿Has pensado en ir al mundo muggle? Ahí nadie te busca.

—¿Con esta cara? Creo que no es algo normal tener un ojo mágico. —se burló Moody.

—Los hechizos de glamour se inventaron para algo. —Moody resopló. Era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, pensó Severus.

—No me convence la idea. Aún así, lo pensaré. —añadió al ver la mueca escéptica de Severus.

Moody lo llevó de vuelta al edificio central. Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el hombre preguntó:

—¿Cómo vas con el Innombrable?

—Planeando algo todavía. Antes de intentar cualquier cosa necesito saber cómo es, cómo se mueve, cómo lucha…

—¿Eso significa que saldrás pronto? —preguntó Moody. Severus se encogió de hombros, sin responderle directamente.

Se separaron antes de que Moody pudiera presionarle. Severus se escondió en su laboratorio, no queriendo soportar el insufrible interrogatorio al que podría someterle Moody. Había sido decentemente cortés hasta ese momento, y Severus había actuado en consecuencia, sin ser grosero a conciencia. Tenía que pensar muy bien sus siguientes pasos, ya que si se lanzaba a por el Señor Oscuro sin un plan meticuloso (y varios planes de reserva) terminaría muy, muy mal.

Pensaba en cómo llevar a cabo dicha proeza cuando un ciervo plateado apareció en su laboratorio. Severus frunció el ceño inmediatamente, esperando oír las alarmas del santuario alertando de un ataque. Era muy tarde, de noche ya, y Severus no había ido a casa a cenar, enfrascado en sus planes e investigaciones. Seguro que James no le mandaba un patronus por no haber ido a cenar, ¿no?

—Severus, Lily está – ha roto aguas. —la voz nerviosa de James le sacudió como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. ¿Lily estaba…? No, eso no podía – no, no. —Dorcas está aquí, pero – no sé qué hacer. Ven, por favor. —lo último parecía ya una súplica.

Severus saltó prácticamente del taburete donde estaba sentado. Meadowes no se había equivocado con la fecha del parto: era justo 30 de julio, aunque pronto sería 31. Recogió su capa de viaje al vuelo y cerró mágicamente el laboratorio detrás de sí. Ya no quedaba nadie en los pasillos del edificio central, así que nadie vio a Severus correr como un pobre diablo hasta casa. Las luces estaban encendidas y parecía haber bastante gente dentro.

—¡Severus! —le llamó Regulus. Sirius y Lupin estaban sentados en el sofá, junto a Regulus. Los tres estaban muy pálidos. —James está arriba, con Lily. Meadowes está – bueno, haciendo de comadrona, con Molly Weasley. Dicen que va a ser lento, igual no nace hasta el alba.

Se escucharon ruidos en la cocina. Alguien cacharreaba allí y Severus, repentinamente hambriento ante el olor de la comida, acudió. Amelia Bones estaba allí, haciendo algo de comer con la ayuda de Edgar, su hermano. Ellos dos lo saludaron, también algo pálidos porque los gritos de Lily llegaban hasta el piso inferior bastante audibles.

—Menuda coincidencia. —murmuró Edgar. —Esta mañana Alice y Frank han tenido a su bebé, y ahora son Lily y James.

—¿Los Longbottom también han tenido ya al niño?

—Neville Longbottom, le van a llamar. —contestó Amelia de espaldas a Severus. —¿Tienes hambre? Dicen que va para rato. He hecho col para todos.

—No sé si alguien la va a apreciar con estos gritos de fondo, hermanita. —se rió Edgar.

Llevaron la olla y platos a la sala de estar. Nadie se había movido de su posición, pero estaban un poco más blancos que antes. Comieron en silencio, aunque los gritos de Lily resonaban de fondo y les producían un malestar y un horrible peso en el estómago. Amelia y Edgar Bones se marcharon poco antes de medianoche, dejándoles a cargo de darles la enhorabuena a los padres una vez el bebé naciera. El resto se quedó en silencio de nuevo. No tenían ninguna excusa para marcharse, pero estar allí era horrible y opresivo.

—¿Vosotros creéis que están bien? —preguntó Lupin al cabo del rato. —Llevan desde las once ahí metidos y Lily no deja de gritar.

—Tranquilízate, Lunático. —intentó quitarle peso al asunto Sirius. —Si estuvieran mal las cosas ahí arriba nos habrían avisado. Esto solo es… Bueno, lo típico de los partos, ¿no? —preguntó, más que afirmarlo.

—Ni idea. —respondió Regulus. Severus inclinó la cabeza, concordando con el menor de los Black.

—Espero que estén bien. —casi rezó Lupin.

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.


	56. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

Harry James Potter nació el 31 de julio, bien entrada la madrugada. Molly Weasley salió del dormitorio del matrimonio con expresión cansada y los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Se oían susurros dentro de la habitación, pero no se atrevieron a entrar hasta que Meadowes les dijo que podían pasar. Los padres del bebé estaban sentados en la cama, aunque Lily estaba más tumbada que sentada, y James sostenía por un lado a su esposa y por el otro a su hijo.

Aquella fue una vista que a Severus no se le olvidaría jamás. La cara sudorosa de Lily, con las mejillas coloradas pero con una mirada de absoluta paz y tranquilidad, y James, con los ojos hinchados de llorar de la emoción de ver a su hijo, revolvieron algo en su interior. El bebé apenas tenía un poco de pelo negro en la cabeza y los ojos tan verdes como Lily.

Los días siguientes se sucedieron con la emoción de tener un bebé en la casa. Harry lloraba todas las noches, así que todos habían terminado insonorizando sus habitaciones para poder dormir, menos los padres. Severus se recluyó en su laboratorio porque ver a Harry (solo a Harry, realmente) le daba escalofríos, y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero el sentimiento no le agradaba para nada.

—Severus. —le llamó Regulus una tarde, entrando en su laboratorio, donde reinaba el silencio. —Yo… Eh… Estoy listo para salir a pelear.

—Ah. —murmuró Severus con cara anodina. —¿Se lo has dicho a Moody?

—No, todavía no. Pensaba hacerlo después. ¿Tú te vas a unir?

—Quizás sea el momento de hacerlo. —reflexionó Severus. —¿Estás seguro de esto? No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

—Debo hacerlo. —replicó Regulus, decidido. —Estamos a salvo porque la Orden está ahí fuera protegiéndonos y proveyéndonos de lo que necesitamos. Yo… Debo pagar esa deuda, devolver ese favor.

—Hum, qué gryffindor.

—No te rías. Sabes que es cierto. Os pedí auxilio, Severus. Y podría haber continuado bien en Londres si no me hubiera involucrado en ese proyecto.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: por mi culpa te pillaron y te encarcelaron; lo justo es que te sientes y mires cómo el resto peleamos.

—La Casa Black tiene una deuda con el santuario, y vamos a saldarla. —estableció Regulus, desoyéndole. —Por mí, y por mi hermano también. Sé que gente de aquí le salvó el pellejo en el pasado, gente como tú. Gracias a ti, mi hermano logró escapar de Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore murió; esa deuda la pagué ayudándote en tu proyecto. Y ahora me habéis salvado de nuevo, así que sigo en deuda con vosotros.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Severus. —¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano contigo?

—Yo soy el Jefe de la Casa Black. Una deuda de un miembro de mi Casa es una deuda que debo pagar.

Severus suspiró con fuerza. Suponía que si fuera un sangre pura lo entendería, pero él se había criado en un mundo muggle mucho menos arcaico y aquello de traspasar deudas se le antojaba estúpido. Tampoco se le hacía difícil ver a Regulus en ese papel: recordaba perfectamente cómo había pensado en sus años de Hogwarts que debía unirse al Señor Oscuro en parte por reparar los agravios que causaba su hermano.

—Como lo consideres. —terminó dándole la razón, viendo que discutir no le llevaría a ningún lado.

—Piénsatelo tú también. Mañana iré a hablar con Moody. Si me lo pides, puedo comunicarle también que quieres pelear.

—Me lo pensaré.

Severus encontró a Regulus más tarde en su habitación, antes de que le comentara a Moody su intención de pelear, y le confirmó sus intenciones de pelear él también. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer en sus circunstancias actuales, y ver a Harry, por más perturbador que fuera, le reafirmaba en su propósito de lucha. Al día siguiente, Moody no tardó en acudir a su laboratorio, después de recibir las noticias de Regulus.

—Así que te unes a la pelea. —le comentó, nada casualmente.

—Así es.

—He estado mirando casas francas. Tengo a varios echando un ojo aquí y allá, pero todavía no tengo nada definitivo.

—¿Supongo que habrás puesto a Arthur con los vigilantes? —preguntó Severus más que afirmar. Moody asintió.

—Uh-huh. De momento está recogiendo información de cómo trabajan; después lo analizaremos y decidiremos cómo actuar.

—No es mala idea.

—Tampoco lo ha sido el poner a Arthur como enlace. Gudgeon lo aceptó a él mucho mejor que a cualquier otro. —Severus asintió con la cabeza. No había sido un error fiarse de los Longbottom entonces.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Severus, que no se atrevía a empezar una poción con Moody tan cerca, escribía ideas sobre posibles experimentos que llevar a cabo en su diario de pociones – que realmente no era solo de pociones, pero había sido su propósito original – y Moody le miraba fijamente, escrutándolo con excesiva fuerza. Al final, Moody habló:

—Hay un cargamento de cuernos de erumpent que entrará a Inglaterra dentro de poco. Puede valerte para empezar, a ti y a Black. —Severus levantó la cabeza de sus escritos. ¿Cuernos de erumpent?

—¿Qué van a hacer con ese cargamento? —preguntó Severus, alarmado. Un único cuerno de erumpent contenía suficiente líquido explosivo como para destruir una vivienda; con cinco de esos podían causar daños inconmensurables.

—Ninguna poción para ayudar a la gente, eso seguro. —Moody se revolvió en su asiento, levantándose finalmente. —Creemos que van a intentar copiarnos la idea de las bombas, pero con fluidos de erumpent.

—Hmpf. Suerte con eso, no les llevará a ningún lado. —gruñó Severus, riéndose con maldad. Moody asintió con la cabeza, relajándose un poco al saber que sus planes fallarían, y se marchó finalmente.

Esa misma noche discutieron en la Orden lo que hacer con el cargamento. La única utilidad real del cuerno de erumpent, al menos que Severus conociera, era la elaboración de pociones explosivas, que realmente actuaban como minas, en vez de parecerse a las bombas que Severus había creado, pero incluso en ese caso, los fluidos de erumpent eran tan volátiles que tenían pocas probabilidades de funcionar. Discutieron por más de una hora qué hacer: arriesgarse para robar unos cuernos de erumpent al ministerio o dejarles salirse con la suya.

Al final, quedaron en observar los movimientos de la patrulla que llevaría el cargamento, evaluar la situación y si realmente había un riesgo real, atacar y destruir los cuernos. Fue la primera vez que salió Severus (y Regulus también) del santuario desde que abandonara Azkaban. Seguía sintiéndose como un fugitivo, pues se escondían en las sombras y se escurrían furtivamente por los callejones más sórdidos, pero al menos ya no era prisionero.

Los hermanos Bones y Sirius les acompañaban. Con disimulo y discreción, movieron unas cuantas cajas y se escondieron allí, entre la mercancía del puerto. Los cuernos llegarían en menos de media hora. Edgar hechizó el lugar para que ningún muggle se acercara y después contemplaron los alrededores, siempre con un ojo puesto en identificar posibles amenazas.

A pesar de estar en una zona evidentemente muggle, los magos se distinguían claramente. Los oficiales ministeriales vestían sus uniformes de trabajo sin prestar atención a las miradas alucinadas que les enviaban los muggles. Ya no intentaban vestirse como muggles, fallando miserablemente. Severus frunció el ceño, preguntándose si habrían intentado conquistar el mundo muggle.

—¿Por qué están vestidos así? —preguntó Regulus, confuso.

—Órdenes del ministerio. Tanto si operan en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, los oficiales deben llevar siempre su uniforme.

—Entonces, el Estatuto de Secreto… —Regulus lo murmuró, sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

—No, no, el Estatuto de Secreto sigue en pie. Aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo. —terminó en un susurro Amelia.

—¿El ministerio no ha dicho nada de querer hacer pública a los muggles nuestra existencia? —Severus apartó la mirada de los oficiales, reclinándose para mirar a Amelia, al otro lado de la fila que formaba el grupo.

—No, no realmente. La verdad es que nadie habla del Innombrable. Se sabe que el ministerio está lleno de mortífagos y que colabora con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero Él no se ha dejado ver, no ha reclamado nada. Es como si no le interesara nada de lo que ha conseguido.

—¿Es raro o solo me lo parece a mí? —preguntó en un susurro Sirius.

—No eres el único.

—Tampoco sabemos qué busca realmente. —añadió Edgar. —Parece como si no fuera a descansar hasta haber quitado de en medio a toda la oposición, fuerte o débil. También corren rumores de que –

—¡Chst! —chistó Amelia, devolviendo la atención del grupo a los oficiales del ministerio. —Ya ha llegado el envío.

Efectivamente, los oficiales se reunieron con sus compañeros, que llevaban una caja de madera grande en brazos, examinaron el contenido y lanzaron hechizos anti disfraces por los guardias, por si era una trampa. A Severus se le fue la idea de disfrazarse para atacar desde dentro muy rápido de la cabeza: si para un cargamento tonto de cuernos de erumpent tenían tanta seguridad, colarse en el ministerio iba a ser tarea imposible.

—¿Qué hacemos? Se van a ir. —cuestionó Regulus.

—Atacar ahora sería una locura. Mira la cantidad de muggles que hay, tan solo les haríamos daño nosotros o ellos. —gruñó Edgar. Amelia copió su gruñido, de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano.

—Esperamos un poco más, entonces. A ver qué hacen. —sugirió Sirius.

Esperaron, pero quizás aquella era su mejor oportunidad. Los oficiales formaron un perímetro en torno a la mercancía y dieron el aviso para empezar su traslado. Otro destacamento acudió a su posición y poco después, al menos media docena de coches ministeriales negros aparecieron al final de la calle. Los muggles miraban toda la escena con sorpresa e incredulidad, murmurando por debajo del aliento y mandando miradas alucinadas a los oficiales del ministerio.

—¿Tanta protección para unos cuernos de erumpent? —se extrañó Sirius viendo el ominoso despliegue.

—Con tan solo lanzarle un hechizo a la caja podríamos volar el puerto entero y parte de la ciudad. —le respondió Severus. —Es cargamento peligroso, ¿recuerdas?

—No pensaba que fuera para tanto. —Sirius le mandó una mirada de circunstancias a la caja.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Regulus, viendo a los coches pararse.

—Atacar. —propuso Sirius. A la vez, Amelia, Edgar y Severus dijeron:

—Dejarlos ir.

—Podemos dar la voz de alarma para que los muggles se vayan y atacarles.

—¿Y cómo vas a dar la voz de alarma?

—No sé, podemos hacer correr un rumor de atentado terrorista, por ejemplo. Les damos tiempo a los muggles para que se vayan y luego salimos a pelear. —propuso Sirius.

—Muy arriesgado.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si los muggles no se van?

—Seguimos teniendo que pelear con una caja llena de cuernos de erumpent cerca. No es buena idea. —añadió Severus.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sirius los miraba alternativamente, esperando que se retractaran de sus palabras y vieran lo que Sirius veía. Severus era incapaz, no obstante: no había visto nunca un cuerno de erumpent explotar, pero había habido un accidente en la Academia Multiversada con un poco de fluido explosivo y había sido terrible. Ni siquiera merecía la pena: aquellos ingredientes no se utilizaban en ninguna poción que pudiera perjudicarles.

—¿Regulus? ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Si no nos hace daño que se queden con los cuernos de erumpent, yo digo que los dejemos ir.

Los cuatro miraron a Severus: él era el experto a fin de cuentas. Con un cabeceo por su parte, Sirius suspiró y se sentó tras las cajas. Regulus no se atrevió a relajarse como su hermano y continuó mirando el desfile imperialista de los oficiales del ministerio junto a Edgar Bones. Severus vio la caja entrar en uno de los coches y después los oficiales se montaron y los coches arrancaron. Mientras los veía desaparecer al final de la calle, todos marchando en perfecta línea recta, Severus se preguntó si había hecho bien. Quizás los incompetentes del ministerio conseguían sacar algo de los cuernos de erumpent. No, eso era imposible.


	57. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

—Snape. —Moody entró al laboratorio de Severus, huraño como siempre. Y como cada vez que acudía el antiguo auror, Severus puso las pociones en éxtasis y le observó cuidadosamente. —¿Cómo vas con el Innombrable?

La pregunta del millón de galeones. Exactamente cada tres días, Moody aparecía por su laboratorio para hacerle esa misma pregunta, y Severus siempre había respondido lo mismo: _"Averiguando algo más del Señor Oscuro"_. Esta vez, sin embargo, su respuesta fue distinta:

—Se rumorea que el Señor Oscuro ha… Vencido a la muerte. Que la ha burlado. Al menos eso dice Regulus.

—¿Burlar a la muerte?

—En francés, su nombre significa _vuelo de la muerte_. —le comentó Severus, reclinándose en el taburete. —Y los mortífagos siempre han tenido esa ideología de derrotar a la muerte.

—¿Te crees los rumores?

—Creo que vale la pena investigarlo. Por lo que he descubierto, y sé que no lo he descubierto todo, el Señor Oscuro está muy ligado a la muerte y a escapar de ella.

—Es una estupidez. Por más que Él quiera escapar de la muerte, no significa que lo haya conseguido. —Moody pasó el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Parecía incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación.

Severus se quedó callado un momento. En otras ocasiones habían hablado del Señor Oscuro, incluso Moody había aceptado que era muy poderoso sin gruñirlo bajo el aliento, y jamás se había comportado de esa manera. _Le ocultaba algo_.

—Moody, ¿existe alguna manera de burlar a la muerte? —Moody le miró con los dos ojos por primera vez desde que entrara a su laboratorio. Había dado en el clavo, se atrevía a augurar Severus. No obstante, no le gustaba esa idea. ¿Era acaso Él inmortal? Moody no le respondió directamente, sino con otra pregunta:

—¿Qué tan lejos piensas ir para descubrirlo? —Severus frunció el ceño. No era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—¿Qué tan lejos debo ir?

—Juramento Inquebrantable. —La uña del dedo índice de Severus golpeó rítmicamente contra la madera de la mesa mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Un juramento inquebrantable era… Demasiado serio como para aceptarlo sin más.

—¿Volvemos a la desconfianza?

—Todo lo contrario.

Severus continuó golpeando la mesa con su dedo en una cadencia lenta. No iba a hacer un juramento inquebrantable: Moody le enseñaría la información que tenía sin necesidad de secretismos. Por un momento, los dos hombres se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en un duelo de miradas. El ambiente era tenso de una manera que resultaba incluso dolorosa, pero a Severus jamás le había importado que la conversación fuera incómoda para la otra parte.

—De acuerdo. Sígueme. —claudicó finalmente Moody, apartando la vista. Severus se permitió sonreír un poco cuando el antiguo auror se dio la vuelta.

Moody cogió la capa de viaje de Severus de la pequeña percha del laboratorio y se la tiró en un gesto poco educado y deliberadamente molesto; luego, fueron a casa de Moody a por su propia capa y marcharon hacia la puerta de salida del santuario. Severus, en silencio, arqueó una ceja, escéptico: ¿adónde lo llevaba Moody? Pese a estar trabajando codo con codo con el otro mago, todavía quedaban en Severus restos de la antigua desconfianza.

Uno de los vigilantes les abrió el portón y salieron a la pequeña explanada. Él y la mujer que hacía guardia al otro lado de la puerta les miraron con seriedad, insistentemente. Moody todavía tenía mala reputación por las estupideces que había hecho hacía unos meses. Severus empuñó disimuladamente su varita, detrás del auror en todo momento, mientras Moody se dirigía hacia la espesura, arreglándose la ajada capa de viaje.

—Tengo cosas… Que pueden o no estar relacionadas con eso de lo que hablas. —le informó finalmente, su varita moviéndose en el aire para proteger la conversación de oídos maliciosos. —Pero están en el Valle de Godric. Tenemos que recuperarlas antes.

—¿De qué cosas estás hablando exactamente? — preguntó Severus. ¿Qué harían esas cosas en el Valle de Godric? No le parecía tan raro si lo pensaba bien: Moody era gryffindor, aunque Severus le daba cierta credibilidad a su sentido común.

—Memorias, cartas, escritos… —Moody frenó en seco su pequeña caminata. —Albus tenía información del Innombrable. La guardaba en su residencia, en el Valle de Godric. Su fénix, Fawkes, nos repartió sus últimas palabras cuando murió… Fue asesinado. Sé que a otros les llegaron cartas de despedida, como si supiera que su final estaba cerca (o no, quizás era un seguro), pero a mí me llegó una carta en la que me decía donde se encontraba toda la información que había recabado de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—Dumbledore murió hace más de un año, ¿por qué no has ido a por esa información, si tan importante es?

—Porque esa información debe permanecer en secreto. Él no puede enterarse de lo que sabemos. —Severus entrecerró los ojos. Aquello empezaba a irle grande, temía. No quería meterse en los planes de Albus Dumbledore, pues Severus intuía que sus planes continuaban en marcha aun habiendo muerto. Moody le malinterpretó el gesto, dado que con un suspiro exasperado añadió. —Puse protecciones, Snape. Estoy seguro de que nadie ha entrado en esa casa ni ha visto cosas que no son para que las vea cualquier ojo.

Severus asintió sin sacar de su error a Moody. Aunque el auror no consideraba santo digno de devoción a Dumbledore, no aceptaría que Severus pusiera palabras a sus pensamientos. Moody gruñó y finalmente, después de mirar a su alrededor con sus dos ojos al menos media docena de veces, terminó acercándose y tendiéndole la mano para aparecerle conjuntamente.

Tan pronto como los dedos de Severus rozaron la piel del auror, los dos desaparecieron con una suave detonación. El cielo comenzaba a enrojecer en el Valle de Godric y desde la colina donde se habían aparecido, la estampa no podía ser más nostálgica y onírica. Moody gruñó ante la imagen y lanzó un par de hechizos glamour para hacerles pasar por dos muggles más del montón. Después bajaron la colina con paso lento y cansino, esperando a que la noche cayera.

Bordearon el pueblo por las afueras, pues la casa de Dumbledore estaba alejada del centro del pueblo. Aún así, Severus alcanzó a ver al final de una calle una casa calcinada, probablemente la de otra familia opositora al régimen del Señor Oscuro. Como los Potter. Rápidamente dirigió la vista al frente: no quería recordar nada de los padres de Potter, de cómo le habían salvado, no en una ocasión, sino en dos, o de cómo habían muerto para que ellos se salvaran.

—Hemos llegado. —anunció Moody unos minutos más tarde. —Modificaré las guardas para que puedas entrar. —Moody agitó su varita disimuladamente.

La casa de Dumbledore era más vieja que las de los alrededores, quizás porque las otras habían sido reformadas y estaban cuidadas y aquella casa frente a la que se encontraban parecía haber sido abandonada hacía medio siglo. Severus cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, nervioso e incómodo. La casa de Dumbledore… _Ugh_. Moody bajó la varita pero permaneció en su sitio. Tenía una mueca de hastío en los labios y parecía lleno de recuerdos, ninguno de ellos grato.

—Entremos. —sugirió Severus después de un momento. Miró a su alrededor, suspicaz, pero no había nadie.

—La última vez que estuve aquí, me perseguían los _aurores_ por no querer cazar hijos de muggles. —comentó en un susurro.

Severus entró primero, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Moody. No tenía caso responder, de cualquier forma. El interior de la casa era igual de viejo que la fachada, con muebles antiguos y pasados de moda. Curiosamente, no había artefactos estrafalarios, como Severus esperaba. Parecía la casa familiar que Dumbledore jamás se había molestado en reordenar a su gusto, pues ni siquiera tenía un libro de transformaciones avanzadas, la materia por excelencia del antiguo director.

El ambiente estaba cargado de polvo y tenía un olor a cerrado bastante molesto, que por otro lado confirmaba lo que Moody le había dicho: nadie había entrado en esa casa desde que Moody la dejara. El otro mago le hizo un gesto para que no tocara nada ni encendiera las lámparas de gas, y marchó hacia el salón, atravesándolo y llegando a una pequeña biblioteca con libros viejos y cubiertos de polvo.

—La hora de la verdad. —murmuró Moody con humor rancio. Su ojo humano le miró un segundo antes de concentrarse en agitar la varita frente a la estantería de la izquierda.

El encantamiento llevó al menos otro medio minuto antes de que Moody bajara la varita mientras los libros de la estantería se movían de una forma peculiar y estrambótica, parecida a la forma en que se movían los ladrillos del muro de acceso al callejón Diagon. Cuando todo se hubo recolocado, apareció un pequeño hueco en la estantería. Moody retiró con cuidado una caja de madera oscura y los libros volvieron a tapar el hueco por arte de magia.

—Todo lo que Albus sabía del Innombrable está aquí.

—Deberíamos volver al santuario y analizarlo allí. —propuso Severus. Moody miró a su alrededor, esperando quizás que el Señor Oscuro apareciera de la nada, y después asintió:

—Es demasiado peligroso abrir la caja aquí, no es un lugar seguro. —con un cuidado impropio de él, Moody recogió la caja en el bolsillo interno de su capa de viaje y se dispuso a salir. —Tengo un pensadero en mi casa si nos hace falta.

Recorrieron el camino de vuelta hasta la pequeña ladera donde habían aparecido, aunque Severus no entendía el por qué. Podrían haberse aparecido desde la misma casa, pero Moody prefirió andar hasta el punto de aparición. Por el camino, Severus pensó en qué habría dentro de la caja: ¿información, como Moody proclamaba, o un arma para terminar con el Señor Oscuro? Pese a no haberse involucrado en los mortífagos, Severus había escuchado todo tipo de historias terroríficas del Innombrable, cada cual pintándolo en una luz más inhumana que la anterior.

—¿Dónde abrimos la caja? —preguntó Severus en un susurro. —Mi laboratorio no parece el lugar ideal para estos menesteres.

—Puedo hacer un hueco en el sótano de la mía y sellarlo para que no entre nadie más. —propuso Moody, tal y como Severus esperaba.

Se desaparecieron rápidamente, llegando al santuario uno al lado del otro, y entraron por las puertas siendo vigilados por los guardias. A Severus le gustaba que se tomaran su trabajo en serio: cualquiera podía ser un impostor, aunque las protecciones del lugar hacían desaparecer todos los encantamientos de ocultación y disfraces (habían sacado la idea de Gringotts, según le había dicho Lily).

Los hermanos Bones continuaban despiertos, tomando la última taza de té en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y casa de Moody, pero no dijeron nada cuando Severus y el auror pasaron por delante de la cocina, saludándoles con un pequeño cabeceo en su camino al sótano. La habitación estaba llena de polvo en suspensión y olía a cerrado, como la casa de Dumbledore. Había una mesa al fondo, un corcho con notas de mortífagos y ataques antiguos y un cajón lleno de perfiles de mortífagos (y otros) y más notas y papeles. Aquella parecía haber sido la mesa de operaciones de Moody hacía un largo tiempo.

Moody le gruñó instrucciones para organizar un poco el sótano mientras él iba a por el pensadero, completamente seguro de que habría que ver memorias antiguas. Severus movió la mesa al centro de la habitación, conjuró varias sillas y recogió los papeles del corcho en el cajón. Después, sus ojos se volvieron precisamente a esos papeles. Esperando escuchar a Moody para avisarle de su llegada, Severus metió los dedos en los papeles, más o menos ordenados en pilas, y comenzó a mirar.

Había reportes del departamento de aurores, de la época como auror de Moody, tanto partes de incidencia como perfiles de criminales cazados por la justicia (con las anotaciones de Moody en los márgenes). Después, Moody parecía haber querido continuar por un tiempo con esa dinámica, escribiendo en pergamino los ataques que realizaba la Orden del Fénix y haciendo perfiles de personas, entre las cuales se encontraban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y otra gente del Santuario. Había una carpeta dedicada a la seguridad del lugar, con extensas explicaciones de cómo se había formado la protección y quien estaba a cargo de los sistemas de defensa.

—¿Interesante, la lectura? —gruñó Moody detrás de Severus, en un tono mezcla de burla, sarcasmo y enfado. Severus sacó el perfil que Moody había hecho de él, se giró y leyó en voz alta y deliberadamente pretenciosa:

—Contactos previos con mortífagos, especialmente Mulciber y Malfoy. No se descarta que trabaje para ellos como espía infiltrado. —Moody dejó el pensadero a un lado de la mesa, le quitó de la mano el informe y lo volvió a meter en el cajón con movimientos furiosos, cerrándolo con un golpe violento. —¿Cómo sabes eso de mí?

—Te investigué, por supuesto. —le gruñó Moody. —No eres el único que sabe sonsacar información a la gente. Lo sé todo sobre ti, Snape: tus "problemas" familiares, lo que hiciste en Hogwarts, cómo asesinaste a Mulciber a sangre fría…

—¿Y sabiendo todo eso todavía no te fías de mí? —Severus trató de mantenerse calmado. Lo último que quería era que Moody se enterara de sus pequeños secretillos, y eso ya había pasado.

—No me fío de nadie, muchacho. Si no fuera por la paranoia no habría sobrevivido a este infierno. —repuso Moody malhumorado. —Y ya basta de hablar de esto.

Moody sacó la caja del bolsillo interior en el que la guardaba y la dejó sobre la mesa de forma contundente pero muy cuidadosa. De tan solo ver la caja, a Severus se le fueron las ganas de continuar aquella no-pelea que tenía con Moody. Pensar que los secretos allí guardados eran tan importantes que Moody había requerido de un juramento inquebrantable, que lo que aprendieran les llevaría más cerca del final de esa locura… Hacía que su corazón latiera secretamente a cien por hora.

—Siéntate, Snape. Esto va a llevar un rato. —ladró Moody.

Cuando Severus hubo tomado asiento, Moody abrió la caja. Estaba encantada para que el interior fuera más grande de lo que parecía, así que había mucha más información de la que Severus había pensado inicialmente que habría. La caja estaba rudimentariamente dividida en compartimentos: en uno había una gran cantidad de viales que contenían memorias, seguramente de Dumbledore; otro contenía la espada de Gryffindor, varios botes de veneno y unas notas desperdigadas; lo demás era un gran hueco lleno de notas, pergaminos y papeles repletos de divagaciones.

—¿La espada de Gryffindor? —Severus arqueó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Acaso tenían que matar al Innombrable con esa espada?

—Juraría que es la verdadera; desapareció cuando Dumbledore murió. —apostilló Moody. —Estoy seguro de que sabremos qué hacer con ella después de… _Todo esto_. —su mano hizo un aspaviento vago en dirección a toda la información que contenía la caja. —¿Empezamos por las memorias o las notas?

—Estaría bien encontrar algo primero que nos ponga en contexto. —propuso Severus. Moody asintió, de acuerdo con la idea.

—Entonces ponemos esto en orden y luego comenzamos.


	58. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

Tardaron mucho rato en poner aquel cajón desastre en orden. Habían pasado las tres de la madrugada cuando se volvieron a sentar, con un café en la mano, alrededor de la mesa para comenzar a trabajar. Leyeron las notas escritas por el puño y letra de Albus Dumbledore, sus divagaciones y teorías, y las pruebas detrás de todo eso, y después indagaron en sus memorias, revisándolas una a una, y entre tanto, todavía volvían a los pergaminos.

Cuando terminaron Severus estaba seguro de que el sol empezaba a levantarse en el cielo azul de finales de invierno. A él no podía darle más igual: su cara estaba pálida y el sudor perlaba su frente, un sudor frío que le mandaba escalofríos. _Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Dumbledore estaba senil y había terminado de perder la cabeza._ No podía evitar pensar lo peor de Dumbledore, menos con la información que ahora tenía. Moody a su lado parecía estar lidiando con los mismos pensamientos.

—¿Qué piensas? —por una vez, Moody preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin miradas hoscas o desconfiadas.

—¿Seguro que esto te lo dio Fawkes? —respondió Severus. Tan solo quería que Moody le dijera que era todo una gran broma. Que se riera de él si era necesario, pero eso – _eso_ …

—Sin lugar a dudas. —murmuró Moody. Recogió los últimos papeles de la mesa y los volvió a ojear solo para establecer, segundos más tarde. —Estamos jodidos. _Muy_ jodidos.

Se quedaron en silencio después, digiriendo su más absoluta derrota. Después, Severus se levantó y fue a preparar más café. Cuando volvió a bajar al sótano con una cafetera llena de humeante líquido, Moody continuaba frunciendo el ceño frente a los pergaminos. Dejó la cafetera a un lado y se sirvió un poco de café amargo y fuerte en su taza, sin azúcar. Quizás esa amargura le refrescaría.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los horrocruxes? —le preguntó Moody, sirviéndose otra taza él también.

—Se nombraban en un libro de la Sección Prohibida. _Historia del Mal_ , creo que se llamaba. Ni siquiera dice lo que son.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Al final, Moody se levantó y recogió las últimas trazas de los documentos y memorias en los lugares que habían habilitado para tales menesteres. Después, se volvió a sentar y se terminó su taza de café.

—Piensa que… Tan solo es una pequeña complicación. —intentó decir con algo de optimismo. Severus le repuso, negativo como siempre:

—Piensa que en estos mismos momentos el Señor Oscuro es _inmortal_. Malditamente inmortal. —Severus se inclinó para mirar a Moody directamente a la cara. —Todo depende de que encontremos y destruyamos sus horrocruxes. Y si nos descubre… Siempre puede hacer más todavía para reemplazar los que destruyamos.

—Sí, pero por lo que hemos visto, Él está obsesionado con el número siete, el número mágico. No hará más ni menos.

—No es un pensamiento muy alentador.

Moody inspiró con fuerza y después arrastró el corcho hasta dejarlo frente a la mesa. Rompió un pergamino en trozos y escribió los horrocruxes que, según Dumbledore, el Innombrable había creado, y los pegó en el corcho. El pequeño papel que contenía aquello que podía destruir un horrocrux (la maldición asesina, el fuego maldito y veneno de basilisco) lo puso en una esquina, para tener siempre claro cómo pelear contra esa amenaza.

—Las cuentas no cuadran. —comentó Severus. —El anillo de los Gaunt, la copa de Hufflepuff, el guardapelo de Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw… Tenemos cuatro. Si el Señor Oscuro quiere tener siete fragmentos de su alma, necesitará seis horrocruxes. Nos faltan partes del rompecabezas.

—Ya llegaremos a eso. De momento, vamos a intentar conseguir al menos uno. Si cada horrocrux contiene una parte del alma de una misma persona, quizás puedas inventar algo para encontrar el resto a partir de eso. —Severus arqueó una ceja, molesto: no era tan fácil encontrar nuevas formas de usar la magia.

—Qué ingenioso. —le gruñó en un susurro bajo. Moody se encogió de hombros, sin importarle su respuesta.

—Toma. —el antiguo auror le tendió una pequeña llave dorada. —Abrirá la puerta del sótano, para que puedas venir aquí cuando quieras. —Severus enarcó una ceja, escéptico. —He puesto más protecciones que una puerta cerrada con llave, Snape. Deja de ser quisquilloso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —se medio burló Severus. Se levantó, terminándose su taza de café. —Me voy a descansar; luego volveremos a esto. —se despidió.

—Tampoco tardes mucho. Esto es un asunto de cierta urgencia. —le recordó Moody. Cuando pasó a su lado, la mano del más viejo le atrapó el brazo. —Ni una palabra a nadie; lo último que necesitamos es filtraciones de información.

—¿Me ves cara de idiota?

Severus no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de Moody, que seguramente fuera una burla más o menos malintencionada. Intentó despejarse caminando hasta casa con paso lento, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez al sótano del hogar de Moody, donde la espada de Gryffindor y la información de los horrocruxes residían. Trató de evitar aquellos pensamientos, sabiendo en su interior que lo más seguro era pensar en eso cuando estuviera en el sótano, donde sabía que estaba a salvo de oídos y ojos maliciosos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por suerte todavía no había nadie despierto en casa, así que Severus pudo escaquearse hasta su cuarto sin tener que dar explicaciones. En cuanto se tumbó en la cama sus ojos se cerraron, aunque él no había notado el cansancio hasta entonces. Sus sueños fueron confusos y agotadores, con la cara del Señor Oscuro riéndose y los horrocruxes danzando en la oscuridad, apenas dejándose ver. Severus corría, tratando de atrapar aunque fuera uno de ellos, pero cuando por fin conseguía rozar con sus dedos la diadema de Ravenclaw, esta se esfumaba y aparecía en su lugar la alta y oscura figura del Innombrable con esa sonrisa tan monstruosa e inhumana.

Severus despertó sobresaltado, su camisa, con la que había dormido, empapada de sudor. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las colinas cercanas, proyectando sombras oscuras y alargadas en el suelo de la habitación. Se oían ruidos amortiguados en la sala de estar: aquellos sonidos tan familiares terminaron de tranquilizarle. Después de rezongar unos minutos en la cama, todavía pensando en el particular sueño que había tenido, Severus se levantó para ducharse y comer algo: tenía hambre, y solo entonces lo notaba.

—Buenas tardes, Severus. —le saludó Lily. James estaba haciéndole caras a Harry, que reía en ligeros movimientos que bamboleaban su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Harry, di hola a Severus.

Harry agitó las manos en el aire, hizo unos ruidos indescifrables y soltó babas. Después, James le revolvió el poco pelo que tenía en la cabeza y le felicitó mientras Severus ponía una sonrisa forzada al niño, que esperaba una respuesta por su parte. Lily se rió bajo el aliento cuando Severus le levantó la mano al niño para decirle hola: el bebé no iba a entender nada de todas formas. Y entonces, Harry levantó la mano, imitándole, y la agitó en el aire.

—¡Harry! —exclamaron sus padres, acercándose al niño como si hubiera hecho un milagro. Harry agitó la mano en el aire hacia sus padres, riendo y echando más babas, y Severus aprovechó el momento para prepararse un sándwich. —Te ha imitado, Severus. —le dijo Lily, apenas girándose.

—¿Eso es bueno? —preguntó Severus, confuso. James y Lily le habían aplaudido al niño, así que no podía ser malo.

—¡Claro que es bueno! Eres un modelo para Harry ahora. —estableció James, cogiendo a su pequeño hijo y tirándolo al aire para volver a cogerlo.

Severus los miró por un momento antes de reprimir otro escalofrío y empezar a comer su sándwich lo más rápido posible. La risa cristalina de Lily le hizo tensarse totalmente, su cuerpo sacudido por una descarga eléctrica súbitamente. Severus la miró mientras ella reía y James hacía planear a Harry ruidosamente. Sus ojos verdes como los de su hijo estaban brillantes de la emoción y los labios carnosos estaban abiertos, dejando entrever los dientes.

Aquella escena, o más bien aquello en lo que se fijó, perturbaron a Severus. Tanto Lily como Harry tenían un efecto hipnótico sobre él, como si le hechizaran con sus movimientos. No le gustaba sentirse así, tan… Tan _vulnerable_. De dos bocados apresurados se terminó la comida y dejó el plato en el fregadero con cuidado de no hacer ruido y alertar a los otros. Intentó escaquearse de la cocina para volver a bajar al sótano de Moody, pero James le detuvo:

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer. —Severus señaló con el pulgar fuera de la casa. Dio otro par de tentativos pasos antes de que Lily preguntara:

—Pero, ¿vendrás a cenar?

—Probablemente cene fuera. —resumió escuetamente Severus. Y sin más dilación, se escurrió fuera de la cocina y de la casa, dejando a los padres y su bebé allí, preparando la cena del menor.

Los pensamientos de Severus no dejaron la cocina de casa hasta que llegó al sótano donde tenían montada la base de operaciones Moody y él. El auror ya estaba allí, sentado en su silla con una taza de café. Tenía una cara horrible, como si hubiera dormido apenas unas horas, pero Severus se calló esas impresiones, adivinando que él tampoco estaría mucho mejor.

—Snape. —le saludó, indicándole que se sentara. —He estado pensando en cómo proceder. Antes de intentar obtener uno de estos cacharros, deberíamos pensar en cómo contenerlo. Según lo que pone en los libros, es una parte del alma de una persona lo que hay dentro del horrocrux, permitiendo que tenga ciertas… Características. Se pueden comunicar, e incluso hacer magia. No descarto que puedan comunicarse también con el creador, o con los otros trozos del alma del Innombrable.

—¿Qué propones?

—Una especie de prisión que impida a un mago hacer magia debería bastar. —Moody lo miró, analizando su respuesta para saber qué tan factible era aquella idea.

—¿Oh? Si fuera tan fácil no existiría Azkaban. —Severus lo pensó un momento. —Pero sí se podrían poner guardas y runas a un contenedor y sellarlo herméticamente.

—Eso también vale. —se animó Moody. Se levantó, buscando una caja pequeña, y se volvió hacia Severus con una mirada segura. —Deberíamos ir primero a por el anillo. Sabemos dónde hizo el horrocrux y –

—Aparte de eso, ¿sabemos algo más? —preguntó Severus, aceptando la idea. Era el único camino por el que empezar, verdaderamente.

—No mucho más. —Moody continuó su búsqueda, dándole la espalda. —El Innombrable usó a su familia muggle para hacer el horrocrux, su abuelo materno murió y el tío está pudriéndose en Azkaban. No debería haber nadie vigilando la casa. Si tenemos suerte, puede que nos lo encontremos allí.

—Entonces solo tenemos que preocuparnos por la absurda cantidad de maldiciones que tenga el lugar. —Severus se terminó la taza de café. —Deberíamos pensar en cómo vamos a destruirlo si no podemos meterlo en el contenedor.

Moody se acercó por fin con una caja en la mano. La puso en la mesa y entre los dos empezaron a lanzar hechizos para sellarla. Severus le miró por el rabillo del ojo, esperando la respuesta de Moody; una contestación que el auror no parecía querer darle. Revisaron la caja antes de considerarla terminada, y luego Moody le miró a los ojos y dijo:

—La maldición asesina servirá. —a Severus estuvo a punto de darle un escalofrío. La cara deformada de Moody parecía un poco más terrorífica en esos momentos, con el ojo humano sin brillo y una expresión vacía en el rostro. —No quiero arriesgarme a lanzar un fuego maldito y que se nos vaya de las manos.

—Concuerdo con eso. —respondió Severus quedamente.

Severus recogió de su laboratorio su kit personal de pociones y su capa de viaje auxiliar (no iba a volver a casa, sabiendo las preguntas insistentes de los gryffindors) y volvió con Moody, que parecía haber cogido también varios ítems más que podrían servirles en su viaje. Mientras recorrían el camino hasta la salida del santuario por segunda noche consecutiva, Severus pensó en todo lo que se le venía encima.

Analizar el horrocrux, encontrar una forma de localizar los otros, destruirlos, pelear contra el Innombrable y ganar… Era complicado no sentirse desanimado ante aquel prospecto, sobre todo porque no tenía ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar. La imagen de James, Lily y el pequeño Harry jugando en la cocina esa tarde acudió a su mente de repente, salida de la nada. Los ojos de Harry estaban clavados en los de Severus mientras reía y agitaba sus minúsculos brazos en el aire. Inspiró con fuerza, sin poder reprimir el escalofrío repentino.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Moody en voz muy baja y ligeramente burlona, dando al señal para que los vigilantes abrieran las puertas.

—No. Déjalo estar. —añadió Severus con rapidez al ver que Moody abría la boca de nuevo.

—Como quieras. Nos apareceré.

Con un chasquido fuerte se desaparecieron entre la maleza, lejos de los ojos de los habitantes del Santuario, y aparecieron frente a la casa pequeña y abandonada de los Gaunt. Moody lanzó varios hechizos para detectar otras presencias, y luego los protegió con otros encantamientos. El cielo estaba oscuro y la cabaña parecía sacada de una película de terror. Si no hubiera sabido lo irracional de su pensamiento, habría estado esperando que un asesino loco con un machete le atacara desde las sombras afiladas.

—Hay mucha magia en el ambiente. —murmuró sin embargo, varita en mano. El ojo mágico de Moody escaneó la vivienda.

—Yo también la siento. Hay muchas protecciones, demasiadas para ser una vivienda de magos abandonada.

—Pero hay algo más. Algo distinto.

Moody le miró por el rabillo del ojo, impresionado y desconfiado. Severus había tratado de primera mano con demasiada magia negra como para no reconocer aquellas trazas. Aún así, no fue capaz de discernir si eran tan solo los residuos de la creación del horrocrux o si el objeto maldito se encontraba allí. Moody avanzó tentativamente, dejándole atrás para que pensara, y comenzó a retirar las protecciones de la casa con mucho cuidado. El que las había puesto allí era el mismísimo Innombrable, no podían perder de vista ese hecho.

—Esto es un poco más complicado de lo que creía. —gruñó Moody, concentrándose un poco más. —¿Has sacado algo en claro de esta choza, Snape?

—El horrocrux se hizo aquí. —afirmó Severus tras mover la varita unas cuantas veces. Moody no parecía necesitar ayuda quitando las protecciones de la casa, así que él se dedicó a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico.

—¿Sigue aquí?

—No puedo asegurarlo con certeza, pero… Hay posibilidades. —Severus bajó la varita. La risa de Moody, seca y rabiosa como la de un perro viejo, le hizo cuestionarse su salud mental.

—Esto se pone interesante. —Moody se retiró a un lado, su trabajo terminado. —Recuerda, no tocar nada hasta haberlo revisado al menos un par de veces. Y si el horrocrux está ahí dentro… Recuerda lo que es y a quien pertenece. Nada de hablar con esa cosa.

—Lo sé, Moody, lo sé. —Severus rodó los ojos, aunque Moody no le vio porque ya estaba entrando en la casa.

Severus siguió al auror al interior de la casa después de echar un último vistazo a los alrededores para cerciorarse de que nadie los seguía. La entrada a la casa, desde un pequeñísimo porche, era oscura como la boca de un lobo. La puerta chirrió cuando Moody la movió. Las tablas viejas y ralladas del suelo crujían bajo sus pies cuando se movían. El interior de la vivienda estaba lleno de polvo y desordenado, como si el último en irse hubiera tenido una pelea violenta allí mismo. Un chillido agudo se escuchó y una rata saltó de un hueco en el muro y se coló entre las piernas de Severus.

—Merlín, casi te mato. —murmuró Moody, su varita apuntándole por un momento.

—Esto está completamente en ruinas. —comentó Severus, lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico por la habitación. Cuando se cercioró de que era seguro, pasó un dedo por un mueble, arrastrando una enorme capa de polvo. —Si el Señor Oscuro se llevó el anillo de aquí, debió de haber sido hace años. —Severus se limpió el dedo en la capa de viaje con cuidado.

—Ciertamente hay algo aquí. —le interrumpió Moody en voz tan baja que Severus apenas escuchó. —El ojo no miente, algo se esconde en esta cabaña.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde empezar a buscar?

—Mmmm… No toques nada. —le gruñó Moody. —Por si acaso. —añadió mirándole intencionadamente con el ojo mágico.

Severus se quedó quieto cerca de la ventana de la cocina, esperando. Sus ojos se deslizaron a la maleza que cubría los alrededores de la choza y después al camino que se podía ver desde aquella ventana. La luna apenas conseguía iluminar más allá del camino; tan espesa era la maleza al otro lado. La madera crujía bajo los pies de Moody mientras daba pasos por la casa, sin un destino pensado realmente. El ojo mágico se movía muy rápido, apenas parándose en un lugar concreto menos de un segundo.

—Creo que lo tengo. La cómoda. —le avisó Moody, su ojo mágico por fin quieto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Toma la caja. —Moody le entregó rudamente el contenedor. —Yo abriré el cajón, tú mete esa cosa en la caja sin tocarla y ciérrala.

Severus asintió, abriendo la caja. ¿Realmente habría algo allí? Su corazón iba acelerado por la emoción de un éxito y el miedo a lo que aquella cosa representaba, pero su varita no temblaba en su mano. Moody deshizo los encantamientos que había sobre la cómoda y finalmente puso una mano en el pomo. Severus le dio la señal, listo para coger lo que había dentro y encerrarlo, y Moody le lanzó una mirada grave, dejándole claras las consecuencias si no hacían bien el trabajo.

—Allá voy. —susurró Moody.

Con un movimiento firme y seguro, pero no violento, Moody abrió el cajón de la cómoda. Algo retintineó en el interior y Severus movió la varita, levitándolo. Un anillo dorado con una piedra negra en el centro flotó en el aire y Severus sonrió, triunfal. De repente, el anillo comenzó a dar vueltas, un chirrido muy leve propagándose por la cabaña, y una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

—Severus, cariño. —le saludó con un amor impropio la voz de su madre.

Severus se giró, primero a derecha, viendo la espectral figura de su madre, sonriendo como si todos los años al lado de su padre no le hubieran pasado factura, y luego a la izquierda, donde un canoso Tobías, con menos barriga y repleto de buen humor e incluso amor, le miraba apaciblemente.

—Deja eso, Sev, tengo entradas para ver _El padrino_ , una peli de mafiosos. Empieza en cinco minutos, como no corramos no llegaremos a tiempo. —le dijo su padre. Severus los miró con la boca seca por la impresión. El agarre de su varita se aflojó un poco.

—¡No son reales, Snape! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Severus miró por un momento detrás de él: Moody se retorcía en el suelo, sujeto por unas lenguas negras. —¡Snape!

La voz de Moody gritando quedó relegada a un sonido de fondo. Aquel sonido tan chirriante enmascaraba todo, incluso las voces de sus padres, que se miraban por primera vez con amor. Su madre le tendió una mano, pidiéndole que le acompañara.

— _¿No es esto lo que querías? Una familia feliz, normal… Puedo darte todo eso si tan solo aceptas mi mano_. —susurró una voz espectral en un falso tono cálido.

Aquella falsedad le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Todo era una treta del horrocrux para atraparle en sus malévolas redes. Sus padres… Por más que a Severus le gustara verlos así, como una familia funcional, sin problemas y normal, ellos estaban muertos y no iban a volver. Asió fuertemente la varita y con un movimiento seco terminó de encerrar al horrocrux en su contenedor.

Un grito inhumano resonó en sus oídos, el chirrido se hizo ensordecedor y, tan rápido como había venido, se fue.


	59. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

Severus se tambaleó, sintiendo su energía drenada. Su cara estaba blanca y sudorosa y le faltaba el aliento. Moody gruñó, revolviéndose en el suelo antes de levantarse con torpeza y rapidez. Él también estaba algo más blanco de lo usual y tenía mala cara. Se acercó a Severus con cuidado y le quitó la caja de la mano, sin encontrar resistencia.

Súbitamente, Severus se sintió humillado, avergonzado hasta extremos inimaginables. Aquellos espectros, aquella ilusión que el horrocrux había fabricado había sido real para los dos. Moody había visto uno de sus estúpidos sueños de la niñez. Severus se apartó un poco, saliendo de la choza perturbado. Ya era suficiente con saber que Moody tenía pleno conocimiento de todo lo malo que le había pasado en la vida; no quería que se metiera en su cabeza también y averiguara más cosas incómodas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Moody detrás de él, saliendo de la vivienda con cuidado de no tocar nada.

—Sí. —murmuró Severus, mintiéndole. Tenía ganas de vomitar: quizás la ilusión no había sido tan fuerte, pero la magia del horrocrux le había asfixiado por momentos.

—Pondré algunos hechizos en la cabaña: si viene alguien más por aquí, lo sabremos. —propuso Moody. Aunque el tono pretendía ser ligero, la voz le temblaba un poco. —¿Seguro que estás –?

—He dicho que sí. Déjalo estar.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando sus rodillas, tan temblorosas como el resto de su cuerpo, cedieron finalmente. Severus parpadeó un par de veces, desorientado, y cayó al suelo frente a la choza. Moody le decía algo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para escucharle. Presionaron algo contra su boca, obligándole a abrirla, y un líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Tan cansado estaba que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para saborearlo.

Le movieron bruscamente y de repente, su cuerpo despedía fuego. Ya no se sentía cansado, aunque no podía recordar con claridad qué poción producía esos efectos en una persona. Moody había pasado uno de sus largos brazos por sus hombros y lo cargaba hasta el punto de aparición. Severus gruñó y trató de mover las piernas, pero todavía se sentían cansadas.

—No te muevas, necesitarás la energía extra para cuando lleguemos al Santuario. —le gruñó Moody. Severus acató la orden, dejándose llevar mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cabeza se bambolease.

—¿Lo tenemos?

—Sí, lo acabas de meter en la caja hermética. —le recordó el auror con un deje de exasperación. —Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos al sótano, ¿de acuerdo?

Moody no esperó contestación y Severus no se la brindó de todas formas. Al llegar al Santuario (Severus se sintió a punto de desmayarse cuando se aparecieron) cada cual se recompuso y llegaron hasta la casa franca de la Orden del Fénix como personas cabales y civilizadas. A Severus le faltó tiempo para sentarse en su silla en el sótano y cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose asfixiado. Moody le palmeó la mejilla para que no se durmiera y subió al piso de arriba a por algo.

Una eternidad después, Moody trajo comida y bebida en abundancia. Con un golpe de varita, la incómoda silla se transformó en un mullido sillón. Severus abrió los ojos, un gesto más obligado que otra cosa, y aceptó la taza de café negro que Moody le tendía. La segunda vez que el auror la rellenó, mirándole incluso con algo de preocupación escondida al fondo del ojo humano, Severus comenzó a recobrar algo de fuerza.

—Ugh. —gruñó. —Mi cabeza. —se quejó.

—Mmm, ya estás de vuelta. —se burló Moody.

—¿Qué me ha –?

—Un choque mágico. —respondió con rapidez el auror. —Tu magia respondió excesivamente a la del horrocrux. Estás vacío de magia ahora. Con el tiempo la repondrás. —le diagnosticó.

—Entonces, lo tenemos.

—Por poco no lo tenemos. —se quejó sin embargo Moody. —Habíamos dejado claro que nada de comunicarnos con esa cosa, ¿no?

—No esperaba –

—¿No esperabas qué? Estamos hablando de un fragmento del alma del Innombrable con capacidad para hacer magia y comunicarse. Exactamente, ¿qué era lo que no esperabas? —Moody se acercó a su cara con cada acusación y terminó encima del sillón, mirándole con la furia escrita en los ojos.

—Olvídalo. —Severus desvió la cara, incómodo por tener a Moody tan cerca.

—Casi nos mata porque tú querías tener un momento familiar, Snape. —le recordó Moody. —Así que no me pidas que lo olvide. Y ahora, come.

Moody se giró y continuó mirando el panel de corcho donde tenían la información. En la mesa estaba la caja contenedora, brillando en un tenue color amoratado que indicaba que las guardas y runas estaban funcionando a plena potencia, y una bandeja de comida casera. Severus la cogió, molesto porque si continuaba la discusión Moody sacaría esos temas de lo que Severus no quería hablar, y empezó a comer.

No supo que tenía hambre hasta que prácticamente la estaba devorando. El choque mágico le había dejado en las últimas, se atrevió a especular. Había leído acerca de eso, pero no era una enfermedad que afectara a muchos: Severus lo había asociado a una alergia de tipo mágico. Aún así, no había tantos casos y ni siquiera era como la alergia muggle, que afecta siempre, sino solo en ciertos momentos.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron abruptamente hacia la caja donde el horrocrux, en forma de un inocente anillo, residía. ¿Iba a poder estudiar aquella monstruosidad sin sufrir otro choque mágico, o el choque había sido cuestión del momento y del ataque que había sufrido? La magia que había transpirado durante la ilusión proyectada por el anillo era muy diferente que la que Severus había sentido en cualquier otra ocasión, y ahora jugaban contra el reloj, sabiendo que Él podría descubrirles en cualquier momento y tirar por la borda todo el trabajo que habían hecho.

—Entonces, esta cosa… —empezó Moody después de un rato de silencio, todavía sin mirarle. —Es la primera vez que veo algo así.

—Voy a necesitar tiempo para estudiarlo.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos una agenda un poco apretada. —Moody se giró, la exasperación escrita en cada línea de su cara (y tenía muchas líneas su cara). —Tú encárgate de sacar algo de todo esto y yo seguiré averiguando localizaciones de horrocruxes… De forma discreta. —Moody se quedó callado por un momento, su vista fija en el corcho aunque Severus intuía que el ojo mágico le miraba directamente. —Ah, y lo que sea que tengas que hacer con el horrocrux, quiero estar supervisando.

—¿Qué eres, mi profesor? —se burló Severus, enfadado.

—¿Debo recordarte de nuevo el choque mágico de hace un rato? Esa cosa es peligrosa, para ti y para todos.

Severus le miró, furioso. Por dentro, algo le daba la razón a Moody: ¿Y si volvía a darle un choque mágico? ¿Y si el horrocrux se escapaba del contenedor? Severus había probado que no podía contra aquella magia tan poderosa y distinta a la suya. Aunque no llevara su corazón en la mano, sus deseos y sueños eran lo que le hacía continuar y ese horrocrux parecía explotarlos para su propio beneficio. Moody estaba mucho más capacitado para subyugar ese trozo de alma del Señor Oscuro, admitió a regañadientes.

—De acuerdo, si no tienes más quejas… —Moody le miró, pero Severus desvió su mirada. El auror se puso en pie. — Voy a poner guardas sobre la caja para que nos avise si algo pasa. Tú vete a casa.

Severus no dijo nada más, ni se despidió. Moody ya estaba concentrado poniendo sus guardas y hechizos y Severus realmente quería pegarle un puñetazo en la cara de lo furioso que estaba. No quería volver a ver ese anillo ni ningún otro horrocrux nunca más, pensó, sabiendo que en realidad tendría que pasar mucho rato estudiándolo.

Llegó a casa esperando no encontrar a nadie despierto. Las luces no estaban echadas y el interior de la vivienda estaba silencioso. La alegría de Severus duró poco: James Potter estaba tumbado en su cama, ojos cerrados y gafas puestas, con las manos bajo la nuca. Severus lo miró con una ceja enarcada: ¿se había equivocado de dormitorio? De repente, James se desperezó y le miró, bostezando.

—Severus. —se incorporó un poco y giró la cara para ver el despertador de la mesilla. —¿No es un poco tarde?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Severus sin embargo, sin moverse de su sitio, en el dintel de la puerta.

—Esperarte, por supuesto. —James se sentó por fin en la orilla de la cama. —Estamos preocupados por ti. Como ayer no dormiste en casa…

—Llegué tarde, nada más. —negó tajantemente.

—Lo que sea, era de día cuando te oí. —le recriminó. —Y hoy vuelves a estas horas… Lily te ha ido a buscar al laboratorio, pero no estabas.

—Estoy trabajando en un proyecto con Moody. —le explicó sucintamente.

—Ah. Espera, ¿Moody? Pero si él te odia.

—Ya, bueno, la situación ha cambiado. —lo desestimó Severus. —Ahora mueve tu vago culo de ahí, quiero dormir.

—Vale, vale, —James saltó rápidamente de la cama. —pero si te molesta, podemos patearle el trasero.

Severus rodó los ojos mientras James le palmeaba el hombro juguetonamente y se marchaba. Aquello había estado cerca, se alivió. Al menos podía poner la paranoia de Moody de excusa para no hablar del tema. Cerró la puerta detrás de James (ni se había dado cuenta de que la había dejado abierta) y se sentó en la cama. Se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro esa misma noche. Sí, no era lo mismo, pero había sido igual de aterrador y perturbador. La magia del Innombrable era muy poderosa, también corrupta y oscura, asfixiante para Severus.

Tardó un rato más en tranquilizarse. Su mente trabajaba de una forma anormalmente lenta debido al choque mágico y su cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero tan solo no podía cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que lo intentaba aparecía de nuevo aquella ilusión, aquel sueño de su infancia que el horrocrux tan bien había mostrado.

¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? Severus no había sentido trazas de intrusión mental, así que el horrocrux no había intentado utilizar legeremancia en su contra (además, Severus estaba utilizando sabiamente la oclumancia en esos momentos). ¿De dónde había sacado tanto poder mágico? ¿Se habría comunicado con otros trozos del alma del Innombrable mientras proyectaba sus ilusiones y encandilaba a Severus? Las preguntas se sucedían una a una en la mente de Severus, pero no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas. Y eso le ponía furioso: no le gustaba no saber lo que sucedía.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Severus se durmió, navegando entre un descanso sin sueños y pesadillas con el horrocrux. James debía de haberles contado a los demás lo que había pasado el día anterior, dado que nadie le hizo preguntas cuando acudió a desayunar. Severus fue rápidamente al cuartel de la Orden a buena hora de la mañana, esperando que Moody ya estuviera despierto y listo para la acción (o, si no lo estaba, que siguiera durmiendo para que no interfiriera en sus investigaciones). Resultó que ya estaba listo para la batalla.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó retóricamente. Cuando cerró Severus la puerta del sótano, le informó. —Nadie ha intentado bajar al sótano ni se ha producido actividad extraña. Así que… El contenedor funciona.

—No precisamente porque el horrocrux se haya dado por vencido. —le informó Severus. —La caja está ardiendo. Esa cosa está intentando salir desesperadamente.

—Reforzaré las guardas. No afecta a tu investigación, ¿no?

—No.

—Bien. Me pondré a ello.

El ojo mágico de Moody le siguió en todo momento, incluso mientras él mismo ponía las guardas extra. Era molesta la sensación que le causaba a Severus, así que le recriminó discretamente. Por supuesto, terminaron discutiendo, a punto de sacar las varitas y golpearse. Curiosamente, Severus entendía a la perfección el punto de Moody: había sido atacado antes por el horrocrux y había mostrado debilidad, así que en cualquier momento podía ser atacado de nuevo y perder esa batalla de voluntades.

Severus tardó tres semanas en descifrar la magia del horrocrux y entenderla – más o menos. En ese tiempo le llegó una carta de la maestra Nuska informándole de que la gran gala para su cura de la licantropía se había llevado finalmente a cabo sin él. Le adjuntaba incluso un trozo del periódico en el que salía su maestra recogiendo el premio, y ella le prometió que el galardón estaría esperándole en el despacho para cuando volviera.

A Severus, en realidad, no le importó mucho. Incluso en el Profeta se había anunciado lo sucedido, aunque estaba en una pequeña columna porque Severus Snape era un preso fugado de Azkaban. Había esperado que ser reconocido a nivel internacional por sus habilidades fuera más emocionante, le diera más confianza o – o le cambiara la vida de alguna manera. No había sido así: Moody se había medio reído medio burlado cuando le enseñó el Profeta una semana después de que los hechos sucedieran en un humor bastante seco y ácido. Nadie más había hecho siquiera alusión.

Moody reforzaba las guardas cada día. Se lo había tomado como un hábito realmente, pues las guardas podían ser reforzadas una o dos veces a la semana sin problemas. Él pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo informes, elaborándolos y revisando memorias en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, que le permitiera averiguar dónde se encontraba otro de esos cacharros infernales (o descubrir nuevos horrocruxes).

—Mmm. —musitó Moody. —¿Y si uno de los horrocruxes se encontrara en Hogwarts?

—Dumbledore lo habría sabido, si ese es el caso.

—Ya. —respondió con tono seco, más seco que de costumbre. No le gustaba que Severus hablara de Dumbledore. —No deja de darme esa impresión, la de que hay algo en Hogwarts. Tenemos todas estas memorias de Albus y otras personas, y todas están relacionadas con los horrocruxes. Menos… La memoria en la que Él intenta conseguir un puesto en Hogwarts. ¡Él! ¡El Innombrable! No tiene sentido que quisiera, en ningún momento, ser profesor.

—Podría tratarse de otra cosa.

—Creo que Albus también lo creía. Si no, no habría dejado la memoria en la caja. Si fuera algo trivial, una declaración de guerra o lo que sea, no lo habría metido en el pack de horrocruxes. —se exasperó Moody.

—Creo que tengo algo. —le interrumpió Severus antes de que Moody se pusiera a desvariar todavía más. Que el Señor Oscuro dejara una parte de su alma bajo las narices de Dumbledore… Tampoco le parecía tan descabellado. Habría sido una victoria contra el viejo director. No se lo iba a decir a Moody de todas formas porque era un imbécil convencido en su teoría.

—¿Algo?

—Un enlace de magia. Muy tenue. No sirve para comunicarse, tan solo enlaza… Todo.

—Elabora eso.

—Puedo averiguar donde están los otros horrocruxes por proximidad. Las partes del alma de una persona que ha hecho horrocruxes desean volver a ser una sola. Los enlaces de magia son lo que hace que… El horrocrux se quiera acercar a otros horrocruxes. —intentó explicar Severus con palabras. Era difícil porque tan solo tenía la idea en su cabeza y nada más.

—¿Eso nos serviría para localizar otro horrocrux?

—Antes tendría que poder seguir los enlaces. —Moody le lanzó una última mirada antes de comenzar a escribir en un pergamino (sobre su teoría del horrocrux en Hogwarts o los descubrimientos de Severus, suponía el último). Severus agitó la varita, sabiendo lo que debía buscar.—Es como si el Señor Oscuro fuera un imán para sus propios horrocruxes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sus horrocruxes se sienten atraídos hacia él. Quieren volver a juntarse, a ser uno solo. Fracturar el alma no es algo natural. —terminó Severus en un susurro. Moody asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

Después de ese momento de comprensión, cada cual siguió con su trabajo. La teoría de que el Señor Oscuro había puesto un horrocrux en Hogwarts, sin embargo, no dejó la cabeza de Severus. No quería volver a Hogwarts, al sitio donde había visto por primera vez al Innombrable y donde había matado por primera vez. Severus miró disimuladamente el pergamino de Moody, queriendo saber qué escribía. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, también podía tratarse del perfil de Severus: ya tenía uno en aquel cajón bien cerrado.


	60. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

—Coordenadas. —murmuró Moody, mirando el pergamino que Severus le tendía.

No había conseguido hacer un mapa para ver dónde se encontraban los horrocruxes, pero al menos tenía formas de averiguar las coordenadas de cada horrocrux. Una vez había entendido la magia que conectaba las partes del alma del Innombrable, el resto había sido muy fácil. Ahora solo tenían que averiguar dónde les llevaban esas coordenadas y tendrían la mitad (fácil) del trabajo hecho.

—Todas son cerca de aquí. El anillo está ahí y el resto son parecidas. Con conseguir un plano de Gran Bretaña debería ser suficiente.

Moody asintió, levantándose. Se marchó del sótano y Severus le escuchó subir las escaleras y ladrarle a los gemelos Prewett para que le consiguieran un mapa de Gran Bretaña muy grande y con coordenadas. Dejó de prestar atención, volviendo su mirada a la sempiterna taza de café oscuro, y continuó mirando las coordenadas. ¿Estaría Hogwarts en esa lista de misteriosas coordenadas?

—Ya está. —gruñó Moody, volviendo con el mapa casi una hora después. Lo desplegó en la mesa, aunque apenas cabía, y comenzó a buscar las coordenadas en el mapa, señalando los lugares con una cruz roja. —Resulta que en Hogwarts sí que hay un horrocrux. —murmuró con cierta satisfacción y amargura.

—A ver el resto de lugares. —Severus se inclinó sobre el mapa, buscando las cruces rojas y tratando de averiguar qué había de especial en esos lugares donde las coordenadas señalaban. —Vaya.

—¿Qué?

—Si mi memoria no me falla, esta de aquí es la casa de Lucius Malfoy. —Severus señaló uno de los puntos que se encontraba bastante cerca de otro de ellos. —Y los Lestrange también vivían cerca. Es… Problemático, cuanto menos.

—Por decirlo de una forma suave. —le gruñó Moody. —De acuerdo. De momento, dejemos a los mortífagos en paz. Tampoco me parece sensato ir a Hogwarts por ahora. Nos queda… Ese de ahí, en la costa, —señaló Moody con su dedo un punto alejado —o… Lo que creo que es el Innombrable y su último horrocrux.

—Mmm… Vamos a la costa. Menos probabilidades de que sea Él. —argumentó Severus.

Moody asintió mudamente con la cabeza, seguramente pensando parecido. Le ladró que cogiera los utensilios, es decir, la caja contenedora, un medio para transportar de forma segura el anillo, que les guiaría hasta el siguiente horrocrux, y sus pociones. Moody se marchó a los pisos superiores mientras Severus se iba a preparar al laboratorio, y después se juntaron de nuevo en el portón de salida. Moody se ofreció a aparecerles, aunque por su mirada era bastante claro que iba a ser él el que los llevara lejos del santuario, tanto si Severus quería como si no.

Aparecieron frente a una casa de ensueño en lo alto de una colina, cerca de un pueblo pequeño. El jardín estaba bien cuidado, aunque no había una sola flor plantada. La casa también parecía ser nueva, demasiado blanca para llevar ni un año allí, incluso con los mejores cuidados. Moody le hizo un gesto para que entrara mientras examinaba la casa, averiguando si había otras personas allí.

—Mi última adquisición. —le comentó Moody. El interior de la casa era bastante paupérrimo, sobre todo comparado con el exuberante exterior. Apenas había muebles, salvo alguna encimera que venía con la casa. —Todavía no la he conectado con el Santuario. Pensaba utilizarla para destruir los horrocruxes, ya que no es un sitio bien comunicado o desde el que podamos escapar. Como casa franca, es un punto muerto.

—¿Alguien más sabe de este sitio? —preguntó Severus. Con esa, eran cinco las casas francas que Moody y los suyos habían obtenido. Buscaban que estuvieran en sitios apartados pero bien comunicados con el resto del mundo, no como ese sitio, que le faltaba estar más cerca del pueblo.

—No, claro que no. —gruñó Moody, exasperado. —Este será el primer horrocrux que destruyamos. No te encariñes con la casa por lo que pudiera pasar aquí dentro.

—Entonces nos lo llevamos y lo destruimos aquí.

—Exacto. —Moody le estiró de la manga al pasar por su lado, queriendo que le siguiera. Pasaron por un pasillo angosto y Moody abrió una puerta, que daba al baño. —En ese armario hay pociones de todo tipo. Pase lo que pase, la prioridad es obtener el horrocrux, traerlo a este sitio y destruirlo. Si algo fallara, nos reuniremos aquí. —Moody se giró para salir de la casa, pero se paró un momento, dubitativo. —Contrólate, Snape. Diga lo que diga ese pedazo de alma que vamos a destruir, el deber es lo primero.

—Lo sé. Solo fue un pequeño error en el momento. Y no olvides que el que te salvé fui yo. —le dio la vuelta a la monserga Severus. Que Moody no dejara de recordarle esas cosas era frustrante, cuanto menos.

Moody le lanzó una mirada desafiante, considerándolo todavía culpable de todos los males que asolaban el mundo. Severus alzó una ceja, sarcástico, y se giró, saliendo de la vivienda antes que Moody. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, pero a él le daba igual: no iba a consentir que Moody le culpara de todo, aunque sí que era cierto que parte de la culpa recaía en él. Aún así, había enmendado el error. Moody habría sido un horrible cura, pensó con humor rancio, incapaz de perdonar. Severus también lo habría sido.

Aparecieron frente a una cueva en lo bajo de un acantilado sin mediar palabra. Moody sacó la varita, en guardia desde el primer momento. Severus se dedicó más a examinar los alrededores, siempre con precaución: no parecía haber nadie. La boca de la cueva era oscura y húmeda. Las olas rompían contra la costa escarpada, a pocos metros de ellos; seguramente cuando la marea subiera cubriría la entrada. No tenían mucho tiempo en ese caso: pronto anochecería.

—¿Es dentro de la cueva? —preguntó Moody. Severus asintió, comprobándolo con el lazo de magia que unía los pedazos del alma del Innombrable. Aquella unión les llevaba directamente a la boca del lobo y Severus no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de eso.

Chapotearon por el interior de la cueva, palpando los muros al ver que no había forma de continuar. El agua comenzaba a subir, poco a poco, colándose discretamente en las botas de Severus. Cerró los ojos: si físicamente no había entrada, estaría escondida tras una capa de magia. El Señor Oscuro no quería que sus horrocruxes fueran encontrados, así que habría ocultado bien sus huellas. Palpó la pared, hasta encontrar un trozo donde hormigueaba.

—Aquí. —le indicó a Moody, que miraba la pared de en frente críticamente. —Es magia de sangre… Se requiere un sacrificio de sangre. —le explicó.

Sacó su pequeño cuchillo de pociones. Siempre lo llevaba encima como una especie de amuleto. Se cortó la palma de la mano, reprimiendo una queja ahogada: lo había pasado peor en Azkaban. El muro desapareció cuando Severus puso su mano ensangrentada en su superficie, dando lugar a un gran lago negro con una luz verdosa en el centro. Severus pasó primero, vendando su mano, y Moody le siguió.

La orilla del lago no era muy ancha, así que no podían caminar uno al lado del otro. La superficie del lago era lisa, como un espejo que reflejaba la luz verdosa del centro de la estancia. Severus frunció el ceño, oteando aquello que daba luz a la habitación, y después agitó la varita, comprobando el camino con el anillo.

—Está en el centro del lago. Probablemente donde la luz se emite.

—Tiene sentido. Incluso el Innombrable querría venir a ver cómo están sus fragmentos de alma. —gruñó Moody, más interesado en el fondo del lago.

—Si seguimos esa lógica, tiene que haber una forma de cruzar el lago… Alternativa a nadar. —añadió Severus con rapidez. —No creo que sea seguro.

—Lo dudo. De momento no nos hemos topado con nada mortal. —Moody le miró mientras su ojo mágico comenzaba a escanear lo que había en el centro de la habitación. —Adelante, genio, busca algo para llegar hasta el otro lado del lago. Yo voy a intentar averiguar qué nos depara el futuro.

Severus le puso mala cara, pero Moody le ignoró. Por lo menos, si Moody era mínimamente competente, conseguirían saber qué peligros había en el fondo del lago y prepararse para combatirlos. Severus trató de recordar la sensación de la magia del Señor Oscuro. No era nada agradable, fría y viscosa, intimidante y amenazante, oscura y retorcida.

Caminó por la estrecha orilla de la cueva, buscando trazas de magia. Debía de haber una forma de cruzar el lago sin tocar esa agua oscura y estancada; tal y como Moody había dicho, Él también tendría que cruzar ese lago. No podía imaginarse al Señor Oscuro chapoteando en el agua, así que tenía que haber otra forma.

—No parece que el sitio esté atestado de maldiciones. Voy a intentar invocarlo. —le avisó Moody a lo lejos. Severus asintió, preparándose para lo peor. — _¡Accio horrocrux!_

Por un momento no se escuchó nada; al instante siguiente, algo salió del agua, saltando hacia Moody, pero sin llegar siquiera a acercarse lo suficiente. Tan rápido como había salido, se volvió a meter en el agua, más como una amenaza que como un peligro real. La piel de Moody palideció un poco.

—El lago está lleno de inferi. —le avisó.

Severus tragó saliva, la idea de meterse en el lago completamente descartada. Redobló sus esfuerzos por encontrar el camino alternativo, y al final lo descubrió. El hormigueo desagradable volvió y Severus movió la mano por encima de la superficie del lago, a una distancia prudencial. La magia reaccionó, por fin, y la superficie del agua se movió un poco, rompiéndose por un momento. Después, todo se quedó en calma.

—¡Moody! —le llamó Severus. El otro se acercó, renqueante. —Aquí hay algo.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

—No reacciona a mi magia. —le explicó Severus, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿No? Igual no eres tan buen mago, después de todo. —Severus frunció el ceño, más que molesto, con Moody y con aquella prueba que no había conseguido pasar.

—Soy suficientemente bueno como para lanzar la maldición asesina. Y eso es todo lo que importa al final del día. —le calló. Moody no continuó por esos derroteros:

—Déjame probar. —Moody agitó la mano, como Severus había hecho, pero no sucedió nada alucinante. —Qué raro.

—Un espectacular alarde de magia, sí. —se burló Severus en represalia.

—Tú mismo has dicho todo lo que había que decir, así que menos con el tema. —gruñó Moody. A Severus se le cambió el humor: siempre se alegraba de los fracasos de los demás cuando él también había fracasado. —Sea lo que sea eso, no vamos a poder usarlo.

—¿Y si probamos los dos a la vez? —propuso Severus.

—Bien, un fracaso conjunto. —gruñó Moody. —Ve pensando en qué hacer después de esta pérdida de tiempo.

Los dos pusieron sus manos frente al lago, donde la magia les hacía cosquillas, y la superficie del agua se volvió a romper, de una forma más violenta. Se escuchó un chasquido y una cadena saltó fuera del agua. Severus consiguió atraparla a tiempo con la mano herida. El pinchazo le hizo soltarla de la impresión, pero Moody ya había llegado para recogerla.

Fue el auror el que sacó la barca que había al fondo de la cadena del lago. Con fuerza bruta, muchos resoplidos y gruñidos, Moody sacó a flote la pequeña barca, decorada con motivos bastantes tétricos. Severus esperó pacientemente: él ya había hecho suficiente por ahora, pensaba. Se subieron a la barca, todavía extrañados por el extraño fenómeno que les había acontecido. ¿No tenían suficiente poder solos como para que el Señor Oscuro les considerara enemigos?

—Los inferi le temen al fuego. —observó Severus. Moody le miró, su cara impertérrita y exasperada por esa información que no necesitaba, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

La barca rompía la superficie del agua. Al fondo del lago se podían ver los inferi, blancos cadáveres flotando en el agua, inertes hasta que algo los impulsara a actuar. El trayecto fue corto, pero en la oscuridad tan negra se hizo eterno. Llegaron a un peñón que sobresalía en la superficie del lago. En lo más alto había una vasija: ella emitía la luz mortecina que iluminaba el resto del lago. Subieron casi escalando, de lo empinado que era el risco.

—¿Es esto? —preguntó Moody. Su ojo mágico escaneó la vasija antes de terminar de subir.

—Sí. Está aquí. —Severus examinó la vasija: la luz provenía de un guardapelo que había dentro, cubierto por un líquido que probablemente no fuera agua. — _Eso_ es.

—El guardapelo de Slytherin, me atrevería a conjeturar.

—No importa ahora. Cojámoslo y terminemos con esto. —Severus acercó cuidadosamente la mano a la vasija, su varita comprobando todo tipo de maldiciones y conjuros. Intentó agarrar el objeto, pero era como coger una ilusión.

—Creo que la idea es beber esto. —observó Moody, señalando la pequeña copa en el borde de la vasija. Severus arqueó una ceja. —No es mortal, al menos a corto plazo. Ninguna de las maldiciones que había en la casa de los Gaunt era mortal a corto plazo; eso me lleva a pensar que el Innombrable no desea matar al ladrón de una forma rápida.

—No voy a arriesgarme. —Severus paseó la varita por encima de la superficie del líquido. Lo examinó varias veces, pero no encontró que fuera mortal. —Es un veneno, pero no uno que vaya a matarte solo por tomarlo.

—Menudo alivio. —gruñó Moody. Cogió la copa con un suspiro resignado.

—¿Te lo vas a tomar? —preguntó Severus con rapidez. Moody asintió lentamente, introduciendo la copa bajo el líquido. Por un momento la miró y luego tiró el contenido a un lado en una esperanza vana, pero el veneno reapareció.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —le ladró Moody, incómodo porque parecía que se ofrecía para que Severus no lo pasase mal. —Eres tú el genio de las pociones, ¿no? Cuando me lo beba todo, coge el horrocrux. Probablemente sea entonces cuando todo lo que hay en el lago trate de matarnos. —elucubró, señalando con la copa de nuevo llena a su alrededor. —Lo más importante es destruir el horrocrux. —le recordó, sus ojos ya pegados a la copa.

Moody se tragó el veneno. Por un momento parpadeó, confuso, pero luego continuó bebiendo. Mientras más bebía, más pálido se quedaba. Aún así, a pesar de que su cara se contorsionaba en dolorosas muecas y que a veces parecía a punto de tirar la copa, Moody continuó bebiendo, sin notar ya la presencia de Severus a su lado. Era escalofriante, más todavía cuando Moody se sentó en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la vasija mientras Severus rellenaba la copa para él.

Cuando el veneno se terminó, la luz en el lago desapareció. Solo se oía una pequeña gotera en lo más profundo de la cueva y la respiración pesada y lenta de Moody, que caía en la inconsciencia poco a poco. Su boca se movía muy poco, pidiendo agua si sabías escuchar bien. Severus lanzó un _Lumos Máxima_ para iluminar todo el lago, temiendo que los inferi se lanzaran a por ellos cuando fuera a tomar un poco de agua para Moody.

El guardapelo reposaba en el fondo de la vasija, ligeramente húmedo. Severus temió cogerlo, esperando otro ataque como el del anillo. Preparó la caja contenedora sin prestar atención a la súplica ahogada de Moody (realmente empezaba a sentirse mal por no ayudarle, aunque él había sido horrible con Severus). El anillo temblaba dentro de su bolsillo, queriendo salir del contenedor; el guardapelo vibraba un poco, señal de que se estaba despertando.

Con rapidez, Severus encerró el guardapelo y lo guardó en el bolsillo, varita en alto esperando a los inferi. Descendió un poco, recogiendo el bastón de Moody y tirándolo a la barca. No pensaba coger agua de ese lago tan tenebroso: bien podía ser otro tipo de veneno o estar contaminada por los cadáveres que la habitaban. Como pudo, pues los horrocruxes deseaban reencontrarse y no dejaban de agitarse en sus bolsillos, Severus cogió a Moody por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la barca.

Un gruñido a sus espaldas le hizo girarse. Un cadáver se apoyaba contra la vasija, encorvado. Lanzó un chillido aterrador, alertando al resto de los inferi. Severus saltó a la barca, despegando una cadavérica mano de la capa de Moody, y pateó el islote para empezar a mover la barca hacia la salida. En cuanto estuvieron moviéndose, conjuró un pequeño anillo de fuego a su alrededor.

—Ugh. —se quejó Moody muy suavemente, volviendo al mundo de los vivos. Su ojo mágico se movía en todas direcciones; Severus pensó que quizás había perdido la cabeza.

Los inferi rodeaban el islote con la vasija. Algunos brazos asomaban un momento entre las llamas conjuradas solo para volver a retraerse, asustados por la luz tan caliente. El inferius encorvado sobre la vasija se volvió a mover, levantándose poco a poco. El poco pelo que tenía era blanco y largo, apenas le quedaba un puñado de mechones en el cráneo; tenía larga barba blanca, o debía de haberla tenido cuando murió, ya que en ese momento estaba muy descuidada y poco exuberante. Severus miró la túnica que vestía, hecha jirones, de un peculiar color morado, y después miró sus ojos azules como el hielo.

—¿Dumbledore?

—¿Qué? —susurró Moody, debilitado. El inferius no se movió, aunque el resto intentaba llegar hasta la barca, tirándose al agua si era necesario. Moody abrió el ojo humano y miró hacia donde Severus miraba. —Dum – Dumbledore. —murmuró.

En ese momento, aquel cadáver que pacíficamente se había quedado parado saltó con una fuerza sobrenatural. Severus empuñó su varita, repeliéndolo a mitad del salto. Si lo hubiera dejado continuar, habría llegado hasta la barca. Moody, casi delirante, se intentó incorporar mientras pedía a Dumbledore que aguantase un poco más. Severus forcejeó, tratando de mantenerlo tumbado, pero una mano esquelética se apoderó de su brazo.

La cara cerosa y excesivamente blanca del inferius quedó frente a la de Severus. El cadáver mostró los dientes, intentando arrastrarle al fondo del lago. La punta del poco pelo que tenía estaba carbonizada por haber atravesado el círculo de fuego que les rodeaba. No parecía importarle la luz ni la oscuridad, el calor o el frío. Moody gimió a su lado, aplastado por el peso del cadáver. Severus le pateó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder, y le lanzó un _Incendio_ directamente a la cara.

El calor le abrasaba la piel, pero Severus no dejó que eso le impidiera continuar lanzando el chorro de fuego hacia el inferius que era Albus Dumbledore. Bajó la mano de Moody cuando estuvo a punto de meterla en el fuego, tratando de alcanzar a Dumbledore, que no dejaba de chillar de una forma tan horrorosa que plagaría sus más oscuras pesadillas por un tiempo.

El inferius se soltó y la barca se bamboleó, cogiendo algo más de velocidad. Severus se puso en guardia, muy pálido, esperando que el insidioso cadáver volviera. El lago estaba lleno de ojos desenfocados que miraban la barca con sed de sangre. Moody gritó algo incoherente, todavía creyendo que podía salvar a Dumbledore en sus alucinaciones. Severus lo volvió a tumbar, asegurándose de que su bastón continuaba en la barca.

Con un golpe seco, la embarcación frenó en la orilla. Severus recogió a Moody y su bastón con un brazo y los sacó a ambos de la barca, que empezaba a hundirse en el agua. Con los dientes, se deshizo del vendaje de la mano y dejó que la sangre empapara el muro, abriéndolo de nuevo. El cadáver se alzaba en la misma orilla en la que habían estado hacia unos segundos, su barba y pelo más corto por el fuego, pero igualmente determinado.

Severus se arrastró fuera de la sala, su mano chorreando sangre en el camino. La puerta se cerró con rapidez, sin permitir que otro más entrara o saliera sin un nuevo sacrificio de sangre. Dumbledore se aplastó contra el muro, detrás de la roca, y comenzó a gruñir. Severus no se atrevió a ponerse el vendaje allí parado; en cambio, aseguró a Moody alrededor de su cuello y lo arrastró lejos de la cueva, hacia la salida, chapoteando por el agua, que empezaba a cubrirles las rodillas.

Los gruñidos bajos se convirtieron en aullidos horribles y desgarradores. Severus se ponía malo de escuchar al inferius gritar de esa manera. La noción de que el Señor Oscuro había hecho del cuerpo de Dumbledore un inferius tampoco ayudaba a esa sensación. Arrastró y arrastró a Moody, rezando porque no se abriera la puerta bajo ningún concepto, y en cuanto salieron de la cueva, Severus los apareció en la pequeña casa franca que Moody le había enseñado.

Dejó a Moody en el pequeño recibidor, encharcando el suelo, y corrió hasta el baño para cerrar su herida. Cogió una poción para recuperar fuerzas y corrió hasta la cocina, llenando un vaso de agua. Dárselo a Moody resultó complicado, ya que había vuelto a caer inconsciente. Le palmeó la mejilla varias veces hasta que respondió, gruñendo y quejándose, y después le obligó a beber el agua. Un poco más recuperado, consiguió que se tragara la poción y tras darle un par de vasos de agua más, lo dejó descansar.

—Argh. —Moody se movió un poco, sin intentar levantarse todavía. Severus había secado sus túnicas y miraba el contenedor en el que estaba el guardapelo. —¿He visto a Dumbledore antes? —preguntó, disimulando la confusión.

—Sí, me temo que sí. —la mirada fúnebre de Severus perforó a Moody, que de un momento a otro se puso pálido, entendiendo el significado oculto tras su afirmación.

—¿Era – ? ¿El Innombrable lo convirtió en un inferius?

—Uno muy poderoso, además. —Moody cerró el ojo humano, respirando hondo. —Lo importante es que tenemos el horrocrux. —le recordó Severus.

—¿Y ya lo has destruido? —preguntó con tono arisco y cierta urgencia.

—Estaba esperando a que dejaras de dormir. —fue toda la respuesta que le dio Severus. —Además, es interesante cómo intentan acercarse el uno al otro. Se atraen como imanes del polo opuesto.

—Divagaciones sin sentido. —se quejó Moody. —Déjalo en la mesa, fuera de la caja. Me encargo yo de este.

Moody estaba cambiado. Seguía siendo gruñón, quejica y áspero a partes iguales, y no soportaba que Severus se saliera con la suya así como Severus odiaba que Moody se quedara con la última palabra. Sin embargo, parecía descentrado, o quizás demasiado centrado. Albus Dumbledore había sido su amigo, y ahora estaba convertido en un inferius bastante poderoso; eso tenía que haberle afectado, y esa afección parecía haber sido su renovado espíritu de lucha.

Severus hizo lo que Moody decía. Dejó la caja en la mesa del salón, donde Moody, pálido, sudoroso y terriblemente determinado, le esperaba, y después agitó la varita, desmontando la caja. El guardapelo apareció ante sus ojos; en el bolsillo de Severus el anillo vibraba con fuerza, queriendo acercarse a su hermano. Moody sacó la varita, sin darle tiempo al horrocrux a lanzar su ataque, y murmuró _Avada kedavra_.

El brillo verde de la maldición asesina iluminó la cara impertérrita de Alastor Moody. Afiladas sombras se proyectaron en la pared detrás de él y después, el horrocrux chilló de una forma tan terrible como la voz del inferius y todo volvió a la calma. El guardapelo estaba abierto, revelando que no había nada en su interior. Moody apuntaba con su varita al objeto quemado, su expresión casi asesina y los ojos duros. Severus comprobó con el anillo si realmente el horrocrux había sido destruido. Sonrió ante el resultado.

El lazo que unía a los dos horrocruxes se había ido.


	61. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

Era peligroso, muy peligroso, pero aún así Severus continuaba allí, escondido en la espesura y midiendo las protecciones de la mansión Malfoy. Nunca había estado en esa casa, pero lo que Lucius le había contado en su época de estudiantes no le hacía justicia. La gran casa blanca, rodeada de yardas y yardas de verde, pastos, árboles y caminos sinuosos elegantes, parecía casi inocente, como si no viviera allí dentro un mortífago.

 _Ah, Lucius no era cualquier mortífago_. Quizás sí le pegaba esa casa, se retractó Severus. Era ostentosa, como Narcissa y Lucius, y despedía un aire de elegancia vieja y las antiguas maneras tradicionales. La finca estaba rodeada de verjas altas de hierro negro que terminaban en pinchos afilados y amenazadores, como si quisieran recordar que, pese a lo idílico de la casa, sus habitantes seguían siendo de temer.

Las guardas de la casa no eran muy fuertes. No dejaban de ser formidables, pero a Severus se le ocurrían maneras de entrar. Se escucharon pasos detrás de él y Severus sacó la varita, apuntando directamente a la cara enfadada de Moody. El auror le apartó la varita de la cara de un manotazo y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de gruñir y refunfuñar en ningún momento.

—Necesitaremos una distracción si queremos colarnos en casa de los Lestrange. Las guardas son demasiado potentes como para rodearlas. —le informó.

—Los Malfoy parecen más asequibles. —le dijo Severus. Señaló la puerta metálica de entrada. —Esa zona es la que más guardas tiene. No deberíamos ni acercarnos allí. Podemos colarnos por la verja sin hacer saltar las alarmas con unos cuantos trucos y pasar desapercibidos con una capa de invisibilidad en la casa.

—Y supongo que la capa de invisibilidad ya la tenemos. —Moody le miró, suspicaz.

—James tiene una muy buena.

—James. —repitió Moody. Severus le miró por un momento; después volvió su vista al frente, a la verja de hierro negro que se erguía intimidantemente. —No vamos a involucrarle en esto.

—Están haciendo preguntas, Moody. —se quejó Severus intentando no sonar como un niño pequeño. —Y no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder mantenerlos alejados del sótano. A Sirius no le importa tirar abajo la puerta para husmear cuando no estemos.

—La puerta está blindada. Me enteraré en el momento en que intenten cualquier cosa. —le desestimó Moody.

—Que te enteres no significa que vayas a poder pararles. —Moody gruñó, desafiándole a intentarlo, pero Severus no estaba de humor para entrar a pelear por tonterías. —Pueden sernos de utilidad. Desde que nos hemos puesto en contacto con el primer horrocrux, esta caza se ha convertido en una carrera contrarreloj. Tan solo basta con que el Innombrable se dé cuenta de que uno de sus horrocruxes no está para que sospeche de todo lo que estamos haciendo y nos desbarate los planes.

—Cuanta menos gente esté involucrada mejor. —fue todo lo que respondió Moody.

—Eso es una tontería. No propongo que se lo contemos a todo el mundo, tan solo a unos cuantos que puedan ayudarnos. Y James, Sirius, Remus y Lily pueden ayudarnos. Mucho. Tienen medios, tienen ingenio…

—No los necesitamos. Menos a un puñado de traidores y desertores.

—Lily no ha hecho nada. James y Sirius se mantuvieron fieles, no a tu Orden, sino a la Orden del Fénix que Dumbledore ideó. Y Lupin perdió a sus padres a manos del mismo licántropo que le convirtió a él.

—Me da igual. No vamos a hacerlo.

—Entonces lo haré yo solo. —le contestó Severus.

Se levantó con decisión, espolsándose el polvo de la túnica negra, y dio media vuelta, desapareciendo en dirección al Santuario. Ni siquiera llegó a entrar; Moody lo alcanzó antes, atrapándolo del pescuezo en un gesto violento y ocultándole de la vista de los vigilantes del Santuario. Severus se revolvió, empujándolo violentamente a un lado. Moody chocó contra un árbol, cayéndose su bastón al suelo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en incluirlos?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Me da igual lo que opines: voy a contárselo, pedirles su ayuda y obligarles a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable, te parezca bien o no.

Moody se quedó callado. Severus se dio la vuelta después de ver que el otro no iba a responderle, pero Moody volvió a agarrarle del brazo con una expresión grave en la cara.

—Podemos utilizar el fidelius para esconder todo este asunto. Eso haría que tus amiguitos no pudieran soltar ningún chisme ni por equivocación. —Severus alzó una ceja, escéptico y confuso. —Eso nos beneficia tanto a ti como a mí. Pero no pienso meter a Regulus Black en esto.

—Yo tampoco lo pensaba. —rodó los ojos Severus; apreciaba a Regulus, pero él preferiría mantenerse al margen. Moody le gruñó, amenazante, y recogió su bastón del suelo.

—Esperemos que esto salga bien, Snape, porque si no toda la culpa recaerá sobre ti.

Severus bufó como una contestación. No merecía la pena verbalizar nada más a su parecer. En el fondo de su ser, le alegraba que Moody hubiera aceptado su proposición: podía ser un viejo cascarrabias, pero era útil. Aún así, Severus dudaba que el Señor Oscuro no hubiera notado parte de su alma morir con el guardapelo. Le preocupaba porque, aunque la Orden parecía haber renacido como un fénix, su cabeza, el líder, todavía no podía enfrentarse a Él.

Esa era la única razón (a ojos de Severus) por la que todavía no habían sido aplastados, porque no eran una amenaza real. Saber de los horrocruxes les volvería un auténtico peligro para el Señor Oscuro, una amenaza lo suficientemente grande como para aplastarles a la mayor brevedad posible. Y eso incluía destruir el Santuario y matar a todos los que habían puesto un pie en el sitio… Familias enteras, niños y ancianos incluidos.

Aunque los demás no supieran de los horrocruxes, estaban en igual peligro. Los pensamientos de Severus se fueron por un momento a Harry, a Lily, a James – si algo salía mal, aquella familia feliz dejaría de existir. El simple pensamiento le hacía tiritar por dentro. Moody le miró, cruzando la puerta de entrada bajo las interrogantes miradas de los vigilantes, pero Severus le ignoró.

Que las personas con las que compartía la casa supieran lo que estaba haciendo, la caza de horrocruxes que estaban llevando a cabo Moody y él, le aliviaba y avergonzaba a partes iguales. No podía evitar pensar que había cambiado, que había dejado de lado sus valores y su lógica slytherin y se había vuelto un enclenque hufflepuff por no querer guardar más secretos.

No quería guardarse eso también. Tenía suficiente con llevar él solo la carga de Lucius, y hacía tiempo que eso le molestaba. Sabía, casi a ciencia cierta, que ellos esperaban que, cuando el momento llegase, Severus les contara todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esperaban ser incluidos en eso, porque ellos le habían apoyado para llegar donde estaba, aún si Severus no aceptaba eso en voz alta.

Con cualquier otro, a Severus no le habría importado dar comentarios vagos y, cuando se cansara, decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos; pero con ellos, con Lily, James, Sirius y Remus, era diferente. Confiaba en ellos, y ellos confiaban en él, aunque Severus se atrevería a decir que la confianza de ellos era mayor que la suya propia. No importaba; Severus creía que debía decírselo. Aunque fuera porque entonces el ambiente no sería tan tenso y no estarían a punto de matarse Moody y él a cada momento.

Necesitaban terminar esa guerra rápido. Severus llevaba pensándolo desde que obtuvieran el anillo, y la idea de incluir a aquellos en los que confiaba tenía sentido para él. No podía evitar darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que Él se enterara de sus intenciones; no era para nada descabellado, estaban hablando de matar partes de su alma. Y, si el Señor Oscuro se enteraba de su particular caza, Severus prefería que fuera después de haber destruido el último de sus horrocruxes. Era la única manera de matarlo, a fin de cuentas.

—Vamos primero al sótano a preparar todo. —le gruñó Moody, viendo a Lily y Harry jugar en el porche de su casa. Lily les saludó con la manita de Harry, seguramente enseñándole algo en el proceso. Severus inclinó un poco la cabeza, todavía incapaz de seguirle el cuento al bebé.

La invocación del encantamiento fidelius sobre todo ese gran secreto que era los horrocruxes del Innombrable y toda la información que tenían les llevó el resto de la tarde. Por una vez no discutieron: los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que serían ambos los guardianes del secreto. Luego, tan solo tuvieron que avisar a James, Lily, Sirius y Remus de lo que iban a decirles. Probó ser una tarea difícil, sobre todo cuando Moody le encargó (con saña y cierto rencor) que se lo dijera él a los demás en la cena.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Severus? —le preguntó Lily mientras cenaban. James les había contado con todo lujo de detalles su mañana con Harry. Severus asintió con la cabeza, ensimismado. Los demás le miraban, esperando que dijera algo. —Tienes mala cara.

—Estoy bien. Tengo que… —Severus se quedó a mitad de la frase, pensando en reformularla. —Es sobre lo que estamos haciendo Moody y yo.

—Oh, ¿nos lo vas a decir? —se emocionó Sirius.

—Así es. No a ti, Regulus. Estoy seguro de que no quieres saber nada de esto. —Regulus le miró con la cara contrariada. Intercambiaron una larga mirada, y finalmente Regulus aceptó.

—Si tú lo dices, será mejor que me mantenga al margen.

—Si Reg no puede saberlo, entonces yo tampoco quiero saberlo. —salió Sirius al rescate de su hermano.

—Sirius –

— No, nada de eso. No quiero que te sientas desplazado. —terminó en un susurro plagado de incomodidad.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —estalló Regulus, levantándose de golpe de la mesa. —Sé que quieres saberlo, así que no te cortes por mí. De todas formas, quería ir después a casa de los Bones. Amelia me ha invitado a una partida de snap explosivo.

—¿Seguro que no – ?

—No, no me importa. Así que ve. —le comandó prácticamente Regulus.

—Tendremos que ir al sótano del cuartel de la Orden. Y Harry no puede venir, si Moody le ve me saltará a la yugular.

—Claro, claro, no pensaba llevar a Harry a una reunión, sea de la Orden o no. —se rió Lily, alivianando el ambiente tenso. —Lo dejaremos con los Longbottom un ratito, ¿te parece bien, Harry?

Harry agitó su bracitos, emitiendo sonidos que solo sus padres reconocieron como un 'sí'. En seguida, el avión de comida que le preparaba Lupin volvió a emprender el vuelo y el niño se concentró otra vez en comer y divertirse con _tío_ Remus. Sirius le lanzaba cuidadosas miradas a su hermano, Regulus, que a su vez le asesinaba con los ojos. Lupin parecía absorto en su mundo, y James y Lily se miraban con amor y una chispa de aventura en los ojos que Severus hacía tiempo que no veía.

James se fue a llevar a Harry con los Longbottom después de la cena. Regulus le acompañó parte del camino hacia la casa de los Bones; él y Amelia llevaban hablando mucho de un tiempo a esta parte, y Severus reconocía el olor de colonia en Regulus como un intento de cortejo, aunque no iba a decir nada al respecto. Amelia siempre le ponía una sonrisa en la boca, y ella tampoco era mala persona.

James tardó en volver más rato del esperado (Harry se puso a llorar cuando lo dejó en casa de los Longbottom). Sirius no dejaba de refunfuñar, mandándole a cada rato miradas inquisitivas a Severus, como si esperara una explicación de su parte. Lupin y Lily habían empezado una partida de ajedrez; ellos tenían esas extrañas partidas donde hablaban entre ellos en un tono bajo y calmo, contándose cosas que solo les interesaban a ellos en realidad. Severus enterró su cara en su viejo libro de pociones. Lo había leído tantas veces que se lo sabía al dedillo.

—¿Por qué no puede venir Regulus? —preguntó finalmente Sirius desde el sillón opuesto al de Severus.

—No quiere saber nada de lo que tengo que decir. —respondió llanamente Severus. Sirius le cogió el libro y lo tiró a un lado. El libro cayó sobre el tablero de ajedrez, tirando las piezas al suelo.

—¡No me vengas con esas gilipolleces! ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque es slytherin?

—Moody te dirá que es por esa misma razón. _Yo_ te digo que es porque se arrepentiría de saberlo.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no se haya enterado de esa gran información que tienes que revelarnos. —le reprochó Sirius.

—Es sobre el Señor Oscuro. Tu hermano no quiere saber nada de Él, Sirius. Créeme, —añadió, evitando que le interrumpiera de nuevo. —puede parecer valiente pero no lo es.

—No lo menosprecies.

—No lo hago, pero entre las virtudes de Regulus no está la valentía.

—Ya estoy de vuelta. Harry no quería quedarse en –

James no continuó hablando. Severus y Sirius se enfrentaban en un duelo de miradas, cada uno desde su sillón. Las piezas de ajedrez estaban desperdigadas en el suelo, un alfil blanco tocando el zapato de James. Lily y Lupin les miraban intermitentemente, esperando a que los dos magos sacaran las varitas para intervenir.

—Si crees conocer tan bien a tu hermano, Sirius, ven y luego juzga por ti mismo. Vámonos.

Severus salió de la habitación conjurando su libro de pociones y sorteando las piezas de ajedrez. Lily las recogió con un golpe de varita mientras Lupin suspiraba, sintiendo el ambiente igual de pesado que antes. Sirius le siguió, seguido de Lupin, que le vigilaba de cerca, y la pareja Potter, que cuchicheaban entre ellos. Severus estaba de mal humor, queriendo volverse y desafiar a Black a un duelo formal, o peor, lanzarle alguna maldición que ninguno de los otros conocía.

Moody los esperaba en el sótano, sentado en su usual sillón frente al corcho y la mesa. Molly Weasley le miró con curiosidad cuando bajó al sótano acompañado, pero no dijo nada. Severus pasó el primero y después de comprobar que todos habían entrado, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el otro sillón al lado de Moody, _su_ sillón.

—Aquí está todo el conocimiento que poseemos por el momento sobre los horrocruxes del Señor Oscuro. —les informó Severus con voz clara. Los tres amigos se sobresaltaron al ver aparecer frente a sus ojos las cajas, papeles y el corcho.

—¿Qué es esto, exactamente? ¿Qué es un horrocrux? —preguntó Lupin calladamente.

La siguiente hora la pasaron explicándoles a Lily, James, Sirius y Lupin lo que eran los horrocruxes y todo lo que sabían de los que Él había hecho. Les contaron también sus peripecias en la cabaña de los Gaunt y la aventura en la cueva para rescatar el guardapelo, incluyendo la descripción vívida de Dumbledore como inferius. Cuando terminaron de ponerles al día, los cuatro habían tenido que sentarse en sillones conjurados.

—Es horrible. Dumbledore… —James fue incapaz de acabar.

—Incluso a mí me desagrada la idea. —susurró Severus mirando al frente. Moody gruñó amenazadoramente, pues nadie insulta a Albus Dumbledore sin su consentimiento.

—Tienes razón. Regulus no… No habría podido. —aceptó Sirius, mirando al suelo.

—Si supiera que el Señor Oscuro es inmortal, por ahora, perdería la esperanza.

Sirius asintió pensativamente. Lupin miraba con creciente desagrado la caja donde guardaban el anillo: aunque ya no fuera un licántropo en el sentido tradicional, sus sentidos seguían siendo afilados y notaba la corrupción en el contenedor. James y Lily se cogían la mano muy fuerte, sus caras contraídas en sendos gestos de preocupación.

—No estamos aquí para regodearnos en nuestra miseria. —les comentó Severus. Moody estaba inusualmente callado. —Así que vamos a hablar de la razón por la que estáis aquí.


	62. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

Severus miró a James, los dos escondidos en la espesura. El plan había sido trazado y ahora debía ser ejecutado. Moody había aceptado no formar parte de la comitiva que se encargaría del horrocrux de los Malfoy y se había puesto a pensar en formas de obtener el que estaba en Hogwarts o el de la casa de los Lestrange. Lily, Lupin y Sirius se habían quedado con él, haciendo dos equipos: uno pensaría en Hogwarts y el otro en los Lestrange.

Todos habían aceptado de una manera extrañamente mansa las órdenes de Severus. Moody estaba realmente tocado por el recuerdo de Dumbledore, su cuerpo mancillado por la magia negra que tanto combatía. No le sonaría raro que hubiera perdido la esperanza, al menos por un momento. Los demás se encontraban en la misma fase que Severus ya había superado, la sorpresa inicial, la repulsión, el desagrado y cierta desesperanza.

—¿Seguro que prefieres entrar tú solo? —preguntó James aferrando su capa de invisibilidad.

—Ya te he dicho que sí. Tenemos los espejos para comunicarnos, y no me van a detectar de cualquier forma. —repitió Severus cansinamente, como venía haciendo desde que James empezara a hacerle esa misma pregunta.

James asintió, tenso y preocupado. Severus le miró, retándole para que continuara con su retahíla de quejas y preguntas, pero James no siguió ese camino. Le tendió la capa, aunque a Severus le pareció que se la estaba quitando de las manos de lo fuerte que la tenía asida. No dijo nada, no queriendo aumentar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Buena suerte. Para cualquier cosa –

—Lo sé, James. —le cortó Severus. —Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? —le aseguró cuando vio que se mordía el labio con indecisión.

No se fue hasta que James admitió que no iba a pasarle nada malo. Severus seguía sorprendiéndose a veces de lo mucho que se preocupaba el otro hombre por él. Si tenía que ser sincero, Severus le devolvía la preocupación, aunque no en tan extrema medida. A veces pensaba que no merecía ser su amigo por no ser capaz de devolverle el gesto de una forma tan desinteresada.

Severus se ocultó bajo la capa de invisibilidad, el anillo en un bolsillo y el espejo en el otro. James se reclinó, ocultándose un poco más entre las sombras, y Severus entendió ese gesto como el pistoletazo de salida para empezar la operación. Se alegró de llevar la capa de invisibilidad puesta, pues trepar por la alta verja de la finca resultó complicado y algo humillante si James le hubiera visto.

Si tan solo pudiera usar magia, no habría quedado tan indigno, pero su forma de rodear las barreras mágicas consistía en no hacer magia mientras estuviera cerca de las verjas, donde las barreras eran más fuertes y perceptivas. Traspasó gran parte del jardín, esquivando a los arrogantes y petulantes pavos reales que paseaban a la luz de la luna, y sacó el espejo.

—James. —le llamó. La cara pálida y preocupada de James apareció en la superficie del espejo. —Estoy dentro. Las barreras no me han detectado. Voy a buscar el horrocrux. —James asintió, sin palabras.

Severus cortó la comunicación y sacó el anillo, dispuesto a empezar la búsqueda. El lazo del horrocrux le llevaba directamente dentro de la casa; ninguna sorpresa hasta ahí. Entró por una ventana después de comprobar que no había nadie en la habitación, y se quedó alucinado con el interior. Aquella debía de ser la sala de baile de la que Lucius le había hablado cuando le comentaba lo estupendos que eran los bailes que organizaba su familia.

Los techos eran altos, con grandes lámparas colgando de ellos. Las ventanas también eran altas, dando la sensación de que aquella habitación era irrealmente grande, e igualmente largas y elegantes cortinas las adornaban. No había muchos muebles, sobre todo en el centro de la sala, pero eso no significaba que se viera abandonada o vacía.

Aún así, a Severus no le duró mucho la sorpresa. En seguida se recobró y volvió a lanzar el hechizo para averiguar la localización del horrocrux que se escondía en la casa. Avanzó por la morada, siempre cuidadoso de no ser visto ni oído, y llegó hasta el recibidor, justo debajo de la escalera. Allí no había nada a simple vista, pero Severus había desbaratado las ilusiones y los camuflajes del Señor Oscuro; lo que Lucius hubiera puesto no iba a ser rival para él.

Con unas cuantas pasadas de varita, la puerta de la pequeña alacena apareció ante sus ojos. No había sido difícil. Insonorizó el sitio, esperando poder destruir el horrocrux antes de que intentara algo, pero temiendo siempre lo peor. Luego, avisó a James:

—He encontrado el horrocrux. Voy a destruirlo.

—Buena suerte, Severus. —le respondió James, aliviado al verle todavía vivo y seguro después de tanto rato sin comunicarse.

Severus entró, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y encendió una pequeña luz con su varita. La alacena era más grande que el armario de debajo de cualquier otra escalera que Severus había visto, pero también era cierto que aquella escalera era muy grande. Las paredes estaban llenas de estantes, y cada repisa a su vez estaba llena de artefactos oscuros. A Severus no le hacía falta ningún hechizo para saber que todo lo que había ahí trataría de matarlo si lo tocaba.

Comprobó de nuevo que no había nadie cerca con otro hechizo, y luego se dirigió al lugar, al objeto, en el que toda la magia del lazo se condensaba. Un pequeño cuaderno de tapas negras, aparentemente inofensivo, le dio la bienvenida a su mirada. Severus revisó de nuevo el enlace de magia, esperando que se tratara de una broma, pero tuvo que aceptarlo cuando el resultado volvió a ser el mismo. El anillo se agitaba en su bolsillo y un zumbido llenaba la habitación.

—Avada kedavra. —susurró Severus, su varita encima de las tapas duras del diario.

El resplandor verde lo cegó por un momento, la luz espectral colándose por la rendija de la puerta de la alacena. Luego, todo quedó en silencio hasta que un borboteo llamó la atención de Severus. El cuaderno escupía tinta de las páginas centrales, manchando la repisa. Cogió el cuaderno después de comprobar que el horrocrux se había ido, y con un pañuelo limpió los restos de tinta, con mucho cuidado de no tocarla directamente con la piel.

Cuando hubo colocado el diario en su sitio, pareciendo de nuevo como si nadie hubiera estado allí, comprobó otra vez que siguiera seguro. Salió, no fiándose demasiado de lo que sus hechizos le decían, y canceló el hechizo de silencio en la alacena antes de echarle una última ojeada al lugar y cerrar. Miró un momento al fondo de las escaleras, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Arriba, Draco, Narcissa y Lucius dormían apaciblemente, ignorantes de lo que Severus había hecho o del monstruo que ya no había en su armario. Pensó un momento en subir, aunque fuera para ver con sus propios ojos a Draco, pero se contuvo. Eso haría que su misión fracasara. No dejó de pensar en ello mientras hacía el camino de vuelta con la misma precaución que había puesto al entrar.

—Está hecho. —le informó Severus a James saliendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Sí? Vámonos, entonces. —James se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a Severus. —¿Es difícil?

—¿El qué? —Severus tomó su mano y desaparecieron. James jadeó un momento antes de responderle.

—Matar.

—No, no es difícil. —James asintió. Severus pensó que lo criticaría; no era una respuesta que un gryffindor quisiera escuchar. —Tan solo… Deberías estar seguro de lo que haces para no arrepentirte después.

—Aún así, necesitas sentirlo realmente para que la imperdonable funcione. El deseo de matar, me refiero.

—¿Es difícil para ti?

—Sí. Definitivamente sí. —James le sonrió, echando a andar hacia el Santuario. Los guardias les dejaron pasar, a pesar de que era noche cerrada. —En mi vida he sentido el deseo de hacer daño, de hacer verdadero daño, pero – matar, matar es otra cosa totalmente distinta. Sé que tenemos que destruir los – ya sabes – y matar al Innombrable, pero – el solo hecho de pensarlo…

—¿Te estremece? —Severus le sonrió ladinamente. —Cuando matas a alguien, estás decidiendo que su vida acabe en un momento determinado. Tener ese poder no es algo que todos puedan soportar. —James frunció el ceño, confuso. —Es adictivo. Hay veces en las que solo quiero volver a sentir esa sensación de poderío, de ser un dios entre patéticos mortales. Por eso los Prewett continuarán matando para Moody hasta que la guerra se acabe. Les gusta esa sensación. En otros tiempos, habrían suprimido esos deseos; ahora estamos en guerra y todo vale.

—No quiero matar a nadie.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Nadie te obliga. —Severus se encogió de hombros. James, algo más pálido tras sus explicaciones anteriores, le sonrió como si expresara sus más sinceras condolencias.

—Matar fragmenta tu alma.

—Podré vivir con ello. —le aseguró Severus.

Era fuerte y unos cuantos muertos a sus espaldas no bastarían para hacerlo caer. Eso no significaba que no le pasara factura: no eran pocas las noches que despertaba sudoroso tras otra pesadilla donde los que había asesinado a sangre fría tenían el protagonismo. Sabía que terminarían pasando; con Mulciber había sido parecido, aunque el muy cabrón merecía morir. Aquello le hacía pensar que el acto de matar a alguien, si bien fragmentaba su alma, no era algo definitivo. Su alma se repondría, Severus suponía que lo haría hasta encontrar el punto de quiebre y no poder volver atrás: se convertiría entonces en un maníaco sin conciencia o en un ser inferior castigado por sus pecados.

—Me asombra tu fuerza. Me da – esperanza, ganas de continuar adelante.

—No es lo que se dice normalmente después de que la otra persona te confiese que no tiene remordimientos por haber matado. —Severus usó el sarcasmo porque como James continuara por esa línea, terminaría sonrojándose. Era alentador, no obstante, saber que impulsaba a otros a seguir adelante. Que realmente tenía una influencia sobre alguien.

—No eres mala persona. No tengo razones para temerte. —rió James en voz baja, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie mientras llegaban al cuartel. —Me alegra que estés de nuestro lado.

Entraron al cuartel en el más absoluto de los silencios. No había nadie en la cocina, que era donde todos se solían juntar, pero se escuchaban voces amortiguadas en el sótano (indistinguibles, pues las protecciones de la habitación eran muy fuertes). Entraron, haciendo que las voces cesaran, y cerraron la puerta. Lily y Sirius, y Moody y Lupin, intentaban sacar una forma de acercarse a Hogwarts y la mansión de los Lestrange respectivamente. Por sus caras, ninguno parecía haber tenido mucha suerte.

—¿Está hecho? —preguntó Moody tan pronto cerraron la puerta. Obviamente, no le había gustado el no estar presente en ese momento importante.

—Sí. —respondió Severus tajantemente.

—¿Y los Malfoy no sospechan?

—No. —volvió a contestar Severus en el mismo tono. Le exasperaba que dudase de él; si tan poco se fiaba, que fuera él mismo a hacer el trabajo sucio. Ah, pero Severus se había autoimpuesto para ese trabajo, no se fiaba de nadie cuando se trataba de los Malfoy, pues él sabía lo que el resto no sospechaba siquiera.

—No he notado ningún cambio en las guardas desde que Severus ha entrado hasta que ha salido. —admitió James. Moody asintió finalmente, satisfecho con su interrogatorio.

—Podemos tachar otro de la lista. Quedan tres horrocruxes y Él, dos solo a los que podemos acceder por ahora. —resumió Moody.

—¿Qué tal vais vosotros? —preguntó James. Se sentaron cada uno en su butaca, y James besó la coronilla de Lily, agradecido de volver a verla.

—Sin avances con la mansión Lestrange. —contestó Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros.

—La única buena idea sobre Hogwarts ha sido rebatida argumentando 'muy arriesgado'. Así que sin nada por ahora. —rodó los ojos Sirius. Lily trató de darle una patada amistosa, casi tumbándose en su sillón para llegar.

—Quizás deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Es muy tarde y tenemos que recoger a Harry de casa de los Longbottom.

James y Lily se despidieron en ese punto. Los dos se marcharon a por Harry, esperando poder llevarlo a casa sin que se despertara (tenía el sueño ligero y lloraba cuando lo despertaban). Los otros cuatro se miraron entre sí. Sirius y Moody deseaban continuar un rato más, justo ahora que las cosas empezaban a salir bien. Lupin estaba demasiado cansado de lidiar con un Moody extraordinariamente arisco y Severus se sentía muy agotado.

Podía lanzar hechizos todo el día sin extenuarse, pero no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos. _Qué patético sonaba eso_ , se rió de sí mismo mentalmente. La curiosidad por Draco, el deseo de volver a ver a Lucius, aunque ni siquiera tenía claro qué decirle, y ver otra vez a Narcissa, después de tanto tiempo, le corroía por dentro. Había estado tan cerca, y había dejado la oportunidad escapar entre sus dedos.

—Buenas noches. —se levantó finalmente Severus, sobándose el cuello con una mano. Moody le gruñó, pero Lupin se levantó en seguida y Sirius, viendo que se iba a quedar a solas con un Moody enfadado, les siguió diligentemente.

El auror continuaba refunfuñando en el sótano cuando Severus salió del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, dispuesto a terminar el día de una vez por todas.


	63. Chapter 62

**Como no sé si mañana voy a poder subir este capítulo, lo dejo ya por aquí :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 62**

Si el Señor Oscuro sabía o no lo que estaban haciendo, Severus no lo podía adivinar, pero la presión constante de parte del ministerio de magia parecía indicar que no les quedaba mucho tiempo más, si es que acaso les quedaba. Moody abandonó por unos días la caza de los horrocruxes, alegando que ahora que tenían a más gente disponible, él tenía que volver a los asuntos de la Orden. No le faltaba razón: habían recibido un chivatazo anónimo (no de la usual fuente misteriosa de Moody) y había resultado ser una trampa mortal.

Moody había sido el único que había vuelto ileso. La mitad de los que habían acudido, casi todos ellos recién llegados a la Orden, no habían vuelto. Sirius y Regulus, que habían ido también, regresaron, no sin heridas. Regulus no dejaba de temblar, su cabeza prácticamente abierta y la sangre chorreando por su mejilla, y Sirius tendría una horrible cicatriz cruzándole el pecho para siempre, cortesía de su prima Bellatrix.

Aquello había causado un gran revuelo en todo el Santuario. Si bien es cierto que no siempre salían las cosas bien, no solían salir tan mal. Moody, por supuesto, se había puesto a rabiar, le había ladrado a los vigilantes que doblaran las guardias y había empezado a rumiar su venganza. Según le había dicho James, era algo que solía hacer. Por supuesto, el malhumor de Moody se extendía hasta ellos, a los que también había ordenado que continuaran con sus asuntos a la mayor premura. Y eso hacían:

—¿Hay alguna otra forma, acaso? —preguntó James, genuinamente confuso. Sirius se había quedado con Regulus, en la enfermería.

—Tiene que haberla. —intentó convencerse a sí misma (y a los demás) Lily. Severus no dijo nada, pero ya sabía que no había otra alternativa. —Hogwarts está rodeado de dementores. Tratar de llegar hasta el castillo a pie implicaría pasar a través de esa barrera, y lanzar patronus a diestra y siniestra no es lo que nadie calificaría como un movimiento sigiloso.

—Me preocupa más lo que los estudiantes puedan estar sufriendo a manos de Umbridge. —gruñó Lupin. Era la primera vez que Severus veía tanta animosidad hacia otra persona en Lupin.

—¿Umbridge?

—La directora de Hogwarts. Es del ministerio, cien por cien confirmado. Odia a todos los híbridos, como ella los llama, y no parece tener problemas siguiendo la nueva ideología del ministerio. Lo que me sorprende es que no la conozcas. Dicen que fue a Slytherin, es un poco mayor que nosotros.

—No debía de ser importante entonces. —la desechó Severus. —La gente hablaba más de Bellatrix y Narcissa, e incluso de la chica Carrow, Alecto creo que era su nombre.

Se volvieron a quedar callados. Por más fascinante que fuera criticar a Umbridge, tenían que pensar en cómo entrar en Hogwarts. Las entradas estaban claras en la mente de Severus: la puerta principal, alguna chimenea o uno de esos pasadizos que sabían los merodeadores. La puerta principal estaba inmediatamente descartada: los dementores la estarían vigilando, por supuesto. Las chimeneas eran todavía menos seguras. Dudaba mucho que funcionara alguna que no fuera la del despacho de la nueva directora. La única opción era usar los pasadizos de los merodeadores, que, gracias al mapa, sería menos peligroso.

—Podemos mirar los pasadizos. Quizás encontremos algo interesante. Como el pasadizo de la Casa de los Gritos.

Lupin y James sonrieron, nostálgicos por todo lo que había sucedido tras aquel no-tan-fatídico día donde Severus había descubierto el verdadero secreto del licántropo. Severus no llegaba a entender la broma del todo, pero parecía que James había sido atosigado muchas veces para que dijera la verdad sobre el tema. Incluso a día de hoy, Lupin y Sirius seguían sin conocer todos los detalles de la escapada.

—Hay siete pasadizos en total que lleven a Hosgmeade. —comenzó James. Lupin se marchó a buscar el mapa del merodeador rápidamente. —Cuatro de ellos los conoce Filch, así que no es buena idea usarlos. Luego está el pasadizo al sótano de Honeydukes, a la afamada Casa de los Gritos y al cementerio de Hogwarts. Está sorprendentemente cerca de Hogsmeade, pero… Está en el perímetro de los dementores.

—Por esa misma regla de tres, el pasadizo al Sauce Boxeador queda descartado.

—Aquí está el mapa. —les interrumpió Lupin, desplegando el pergamino mientras James decía la estúpida contraseña. —Honeydukes —el dedo de Lupin recorrió el pasadizo —, cementerio —lo señaló de nuevo —y Casa de los Gritos.

Lily y Severus se inclinaron sobre el mapa. James y Lupin se conocían cada detalle al dedillo, pero para Severus era la primera vez echando un vistazo detallado a aquel mapa tan complejo. Estaba muy bien hecho, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que los merodeadores lo habían hecho ellos solos, sin ayuda de ningún profesor, en quinto año si era pesimista (no había otra forma de que ellos le siguieran y vigilaran de una forma tan maniática y obsesiva en aquel entonces).

—El único pasadizo viable es el de Honeydukes… Pero para eso, hay que ir a Honeydukes antes.

—¿Y si probáramos el del cementerio? Podemos entrar por el Bosque Prohibido, bordeándolo. —sugirió Lupin.

—El Bosque Prohibido es un lugar fácil para que nos embosquen los dementores. —observó James.

—Pero también es un lugar donde no se nos verá lanzar un encantamiento patronus. —añadió Severus, viendo la idea de Lupin. El licántropo elevó las cejas en un gesto de agradecimiento por la ayuda.

Decidieron hacerlo esa misma noche, entrando por el cementerio. Era arriesgado, pero a ojos de Severus, era mucho más seguro que entrar por Honeydukes o por la Casa de los Gritos, donde tendrían que infiltrarse en Hogwarts desde una posición menos ventajosa. Esa noche, no obstante, había luna llena. Como Sirius estaba en cama, James tenía la obligación de quedarse con Lunático toda la noche – a pesar del tiempo pasado, Lupin seguía desconfiando de la solución de Severus, o de perder el control en cualquier momento.

Lupin se negó rotundamente a que James se quedara con él, pero Lily los calló a los dos hombres alegando que iría ella con Severus. A fin de cuentas, él era el único, además de Moody, capaz de realizar el hechizo de localización de los horrocruxes. James y Lily habían discutido después, porque Lily no se había mostrado favorable al plan antes y James no quería que ella se arriesgara (sobreprotegía a Lily y Harry, y eso molestaba a Lily, que entendía la responsabilidad de James y no decía nada cuando él se marchaba a una misión).

Al final habían decidido que Lily y Severus se infiltrarían en Hogwarts para buscar el horrocrux y utilizarían los espejos para comunicarse con James y Remus, que aunque en su forma de licántropo, seguía manteniendo el raciocinio y era capaz de escucharles si algo sucedía. Por razones que no llegaba a comprender, estar esa noche con Lily incomodaba a Severus. No debía ser nada especial o diferente a James, Sirius o Lupin, pero alguna parte de su mente lo consideraba distinto y le ponía nervioso.

Lily no era, sin embargo, la principal razón de su nerviosismo. Tenía parte de la culpa, pero a la hora de la verdad, esa parte era bastante pequeña. Enfrentarse a un dementor era algo que Severus no deseaba. Ni siquiera en su oscura época en Azkaban había tenido que lidiar con ellos; de hecho, jamás se había cruzado con un dementor. Aún así, conocía los efectos de los dementores, los había estudiado en Hogwarts, y a una parte de él le aterraba la idea de perder su alma.

De todas formas, Severus no dijo nada. Lily estaba también muy tensa, sus labios presionados en una fina línea. Salieron del santuario, Lily con el espejo y la capa de invisibilidad de James, y Severus con el anillo, y se desaparecieron en dirección a las afueras de Hogsmeade, en las colinas llenas de espesura que les cubrirían. La oscuridad les rodeó de repente, pues los árboles tapaban la luna llena de esa noche. Severus comprobó que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor antes de encender una pequeñísima luz que apenas alumbraba sus caras.

—No hay nadie. —le informó a Lily. Ella lanzó la capa de James por encima de sus cabezas y les cubrió casi por completo: la capa no llegaba hasta el suelo y sus zapatos se veían en la oscuridad. —Vamos, es por ahí.

—Cuidado con los dementores. Pueden detectarnos incluso debajo de la capa.

Severus asintió, conociendo ya esa información. A Lily le tranquilizaba decir esas cosas, avisar a los demás del peligro cuando la situación era tensa. De pequeña, ella solía tener esa verborrea insufrible cuando estaba asustada. Ahora, Severus no sabía si seguía teniendo esa manía o habría desarrollado otras que la sustituyeran. No quería averiguarlo esa noche, aunque las posibilidades de que Lily (y Severus también) se acongojara hasta ese extremo eran bastante altas.

Caminaron por la espesura durante un rato, hasta que llegaron al Lago Negro. La ruta que habían decidido bordeaba Hogwarts e incluía nadar en el lago. La noche seguía siendo fría pese a que el verano ya había llegado, y a Severus jamás le había entusiasmado mojarse. Lanzó una mirada de hastío al lago y luego se giró hacia Lily, esperando a que ella dijera algo. La boca de la muchacha estaba abierta en una expresión de sorpresa grata y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna llena, mirando la silueta recortada de Hogwarts.

—Hace tiempo que no veíamos Hogwarts, ¿verdad Severus? —le murmuró Lily con voz estrangulada. Severus reprimió una sonrisa: la nostalgia que los otros gryffindors tenían al pensar en Hogwarts le ponía de buen humor. Él no sonreiría por algo tan estúpido, quizás porque sus recuerdos de Hogwarts eran muy diferentes a los de Lily.

—La próxima vez que lo veamos, entraremos por la puerta principal, como personas libres. —le respondió Severus. No veía el motivo para regresar al colegio, pero sabía que Lily, James y los otros querrían volver a verlo. Lily le sonrió, sus ojos verdes iluminados con un resplandor propio. Severus tragó saliva, apartando la vista sofocado sin motivo aparente.

—Si conjuramos una balsa pequeña podríamos taparla también con la capa y no mojarnos. —propuso Lily.

Entre los dos consiguieron conjurar la balsa, meterla en el agua y cubrirla con la capa. Desde fuera, nada surcaba el agua; dentro, Severus y Lily remaban con suavidad hacia el otro lado de la orilla, donde el Bosque Prohibido comenzaba. Lily tarareaba una canción en voz muy baja y suave, quizás para tranquilizarse. Severus miraba a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir donde se escondían los dementores aquella noche. Que todo estuviera tan tranquilo le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

No pasó nada en el trayecto por el agua del Lago Negro. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, todavía con la capa puesta, hicieron desaparecer la pequeña balsa y los remos para que no quedara traza alguna de que habían pasado por allí. Lily dejó de tararear, realmente asustada ante la visión del tenebroso Bosque Prohibido. Nunca había estado allí, recordó Severus. Los merodeadores habían paseado a sus anchas por el bosque con Lunático a la cabeza, y Severus se había internado varias veces para saber que ahí dentro lo más peligroso que había eran acromántulas o centauros furiosos. Esa noche, sin embargo, había alguien todavía más peligroso y mortífero: dementores.

—Tratemos de evitar a los dementores, ¿vale? —murmuró Severus cogiendo a una rígida Lily del hombro para que empezara a caminar.

—No puedo asegurar nada al respecto. —Severus sonrió sarcásticamente. Al menos Lily era sincera.

Caminar por el Bosque Prohibido no fue un paseo a la luz de la luna. Severus tenía que andar ligeramente encorvado, pues si no lo hacía se les veía mucho los pies. Lily temblaba a su lado, aunque trataba de esconderlo. Su primera visita al Bosque Prohibido no estaba siendo en el momento más adecuado. No dejaba de preguntarle a Severus si él también sentía el frío, pero Severus no sentía más frío que el que había sentido en la barca. Quizás ella estaba paranoica.

—Concéntrate, Lily. —le pidió Severus al final. —Ya estamos a mitad de camino. Aguanta un poco más.

—¿Ya estamos a mitad de camino? —Lily lo revisó en el mapa del merodeador, donde ya aparecían. Definitivamente les quedaba poco para llegar. —Y todavía no hemos visto a un dementor. Son buenas noticias, quizás ni siquiera haya dementores esta noche.

—No bajemos la guardia. Por si acaso.

—Prepárate para lo peor y espera lo mejor. —le susurró Lily con voz de sabihonda. —Eso solía decir mi madre.

Severus bufó, en desacuerdo con aquel dicho tan estúpido. Tanto optimismo lo enfermaba: las posibilidades de que los dementores se hubieran retirado o no los sintieran en el perímetro eran casi nulas, no merecía la pena recrearse en eso. Continuaron caminando con la luz débil de la varita de Severus para mostrarles el camino. Su objetivo era el mausoleo del cementerio. Dentro había una antorcha y debían tirar de ella para abrir el pasadizo a Hogwarts.

De repente, un frío inhumano paralizó a Severus. El poco color que tenía en la cara se le fue a velocidad de vértigo. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de sus padres, recriminándole algo, el sonido de un disparo de pistola, el llanto incesante de Regulus, sus propios gritos de dolor en Azkaban… La mano de Lily se aferró a su muñeca, tirando de él para continuar. Ella estaba tan blanca como él, también lo había sentido.

—Dementores. Corre. —Lily le señaló con la cabeza a su izquierda, donde tres dementores avanzaban hacia ellos, flotando.

Corrieron como pudieron con la capa de invisibilidad todavía puesta. Lily se guardó el mapa del merodeador en un bolsillo y Severus le dio un poco más de potencia al hechizo de iluminación. Pese a estar en la espesura del bosque, Severus prefería correr a arriesgarse a lanzar un patronus. El sonido de succión de los dementores se escuchaba a sus espaldas, cada vez más cerca, al igual que los recuerdos de Severus, que se sentían cada vez más cercanos. Su propia respiración se aceleraba por momentos, tratando de mantener el atlético ritmo de Lily.

Salieron del Bosque Prohibido a unas yardas de distancia del cementerio. Las verjas estaban retorcidas y las puertas entreabiertas, sin cerrojo alguno. Detrás de la valla se podían ver varias tumbas excavadas en la tierra, las más viejas tapadas con tierra y las más nuevas con una losa de mármol para delimitar el hueco del ataúd. Al fondo del cementerio estaba el mausoleo, con un tejado de doble vertiente terminado en formas recargadas. Un poco más al fondo se podían ver los invernaderos y más allá, el castillo.

Entraron por el hueco en la verja mientras los dementores flotaban encima de sus cabezas. Las piernas de los magos se podían ver claramente por debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Severus le hizo un gesto a Lily para que se adelantara a abrir el pasadizo, su respiración fallando estrepitosamente. Nunca había sido especialmente atlético, y cada vez que sucedía un evento de este estilo no podía dejar de pensar que debía cambiar eso. Los pulmones le ardían en el pecho y las voces en su cabeza, fruto de la presencia de los dementores, comenzaban a llenarlo todo.

La capa se escurrió por la cabeza de Severus mientras Lily se adelantaba, dejándole expuesto. Una mano esquelética le cogió del brazo, pero Severus se zafó con rudeza. Apagó la pequeña luz de su varita, listo para conjurar un patronus en cualquier momento, aunque no sabía si conseguiría encontrar un momento feliz entre esa maraña de dolor y miedo que eran su cabeza y sus recuerdos.

La puerta del mausoleo se abrió y Lily apareció de debajo de la capa, tirándola a un lado, al suelo. Severus se inclinó un poco, su cabeza rozando con la mano de un dementor. No quería mirar atrás porque, si lo hacía, lo más probable era que le besaran esas criaturas del averno. Lily aguantó la puerta, que tenía unos huecos sin cristal de adorno, y Severus saltó dentro, zafándose de los dementores. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe metálico mientras Severus caía patéticamente por las escaleras del mausoleo hasta la pared donde dos antorchas, una encendida y otra apagada, le dieron la bienvenida.

Lily gritó sorprendentemente bajito. Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, las manos de los dementores estiraban de sus hombros, acercándola a la puerta y a ellos. Severus saltó, tirando de las dos antorchas rápidamente. Solo la que estaba apagada se movió, abriéndose un pasadizo en esa misma pared que daba a una negrura absoluta. Con agilidad, subió las escaleras, recogiendo la capa de invisibilidad en el camino, y estiró de la mano de un dementor, quitándosela a Lily del pecho.

Otra mano le cogió del cuello, tratando de acercar su cara contra la del dementor que estaba pegado a la puerta. Sus dedos flaquearon en la mano del dementor que tenía asida, pero el llanto de Lily le recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Ella gritó de alivio, escurriéndose por el suelo en una maniobra estúpidamente complicada mientras se liberaba de los dementores, y Severus se apartó de la puerta de un tirón, empujando a Lily escaleras abajo. Las uñas putrefactas del dementor dejaron un camino de sangre en su piel, pero aquel dolor no era nada comparado con sus recuerdos.

Lily se introdujo por el pasadizo, delante de Severus, y él la siguió, dándole al mecanismo antes de entrar para que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos. Luego, todo se quedó en silencio y oscuridad, tan solo roto por las respiraciones de los dos magos y el pequeño resplandor de la varita de Lily. Ella continuaba llorando, aunque no parecía siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Severus, mareado. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, recuperando la respiración. Las voces en su cabeza se habían marchado de golpe, pero el frío aún residía en su cuerpo.

—Sí, ¿tú? —preguntó ella de vuelta, extrañamente parca en palabras.

—Estoy bien. —ella se sentó frente a Severus, las lágrimas cayendo todavía de sus ojos. Severus se lo dejó saber. —Estás llorando.

—¿Mmm? —ella se tocó las mejillas húmedas, sorprendida. —No – no me había dado cuenta.

Severus se tocó el cuello, llenándose las yemas de los dedos de sangre. El corte de las uñas pútridas del dementor había sido más profundo de lo que Severus había pensado. Presionó en las heridas con su pañuelo de tela, haciendo un gesto amargo por el dolor. Lily le miró pero no se atrevió a ayudarle. Sus manos temblaban sin control y ella trataba con movimientos frenéticos y nerviosos cesar su llanto silencioso.

—Lo – lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado. —se disculpó Lily patéticamente. Severus negó con la cabeza, mudo y sin saber qué decir, pero descartando sus disculpas. —Espera, deja que te ayude.

Lily se acercó hasta él, apoyando su espalda contra la misma pared en la que Severus apoyaba la suya. Conjuró unas vendas y comenzó a anudárselas al cuello con movimientos temblorosos. Había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían brillantes a la luz de sus varitas. Severus apartó la vista, cansado de repente. Aquel sitio era seguro, nadie les encontraría. Quizás podían quedarse un rato más allí, descansando. En realidad, Severus no quería ni pensar en el camino de vuelta.

—Vamos, arriba. —le murmuró con voz enérgica Lily. —Todavía tenemos un horrocrux que cazar.

Severus se levantó a regañadientes. El cuello le dolía, pero el vendaje de Lily se sentía cálido y húmedo en las heridas. Con movimientos torpes, sacó la capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo interior de la túnica y la puso sobre sus cabezas mientras Lily sacaba el mapa del merodeador de nuevo. Recorrieron el pasadizo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Lily miraba el mapa, manteniendo un ojo siempre en su posición, pero mirando los nombres de los nuevos y viejos profesores. La profesora McGonagall continuaba en el colegio, se sorprendió Severus.

Salieron del pasadizo en el cuarto piso, saliendo de detrás de un espejo. Filch patrullaba las mazmorras en esos momentos, la Señora Norris el segundo piso y los demás inquilinos estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios. Severus lanzó el hechizo de localización de horrocruxes mientras el espejo se recolocaba por arte de magia. El horrocrux se encontraba en alguno de los pisos superiores.

Subieron por las escaleras principales, siempre escondidos dentro de la capa y sin hablar. Para que no se les vieran los pies tenían que andar los dos agachados, pero preferían eso a ser cazados. Se escuchó un maullido lejano cuando la Señora Norris bajó las escaleras principales, buscando a su dueño, pero por lo demás, el castillo bien podía haber estado abandonado.

Terminaron subiendo hasta el séptimo piso. Lily frunció el ceño sin querer pensar que el horrocrux podía estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero sus miedos eran infundados. Pasaron de largo hasta llegar al sitio donde el horrocrux se ocultaba. Una pared. No cualquier pared, la pared frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Que seguía siendo, a los ojos de Severus, _una pared más_.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Lily en voz baja y cuidadosa al ver la expresión hastiada de su compañero.

—Tiene que estar mal. —murmuró él, ajeno a las palabras de Lily. Volvió a lanzar el hechizo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. —Tiene que estar mal. —repitió.

—¿Nunca había pasado esto?

—Solo cuando hay protecciones mágicas escondiendo el camino. Como el sacrificio de sangre para revelar la entrada a la cueva, en el acantilado donde encontramos el guardapelo de Slytherin. —Severus se refrenó de hablar de la mansión Malfoy a propósito.

—Quizás aquí también haya una protección.

—No la hay, Lily. No siento ninguna magia de ocultación, ninguna perturbación siquiera. —Severus la miró, esperando que ella solucionara el problema, pero Lily negó con la cabeza, tan perdida como él. —Aquí no hay protecciones, al menos el tipo de protecciones que ponemos los magos.

—De acuerdo, sentémonos y pensemos. —Lily estiró de Severus. Los dos se sentaron bajo el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

—Si no hay protecciones, no hay forma de revelar el camino. —le dijo Severus tocándose el cuello.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —Lily miró su cuello y Severus retiró la mano de inmediato, no queriendo llamar la atención sobre ese tema.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Severus más para sí mismo que para ella. La hemorragia no paraba por debajo de los vendajes.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lily cruzó las piernas, acomodándose en el frío suelo de piedra con el mapa del merodeador en su regazo. Sus ojos recorrían el pergamino viejo y ajado con interés. Severus desvió la vista, extrañamente perturbado, y la volvió al frente, a la pared que tanto dolor de cabeza le estaba dando. ¿Y si la tiraban abajo? Pero eso no tenía sentido, un poco más allá había una ventana que daba al exterior y se podía ver que, detrás de la pared, no había nada.

—Oye, Sev. —comenzó Lily sin mirarle. —¿Tú habrías sido capaz de conjurar el patronus? Antes, me refiero, cuando los dementores nos perseguían.

—No lo sé. No lo he intentado. —le murmuró de vuelta Severus.

—Yo no lo habría conseguido. —se avergonzó Lily. —Tenía tanto miedo… Por ti, por mí, por James y Harry, y Sirius y Remus, y los demás… Por más que Moody pretenda estar a cargo de la caza de horrocruxes, tú eres el que verdaderamente sabe cómo hacer todo esto, el que lleva a práctica la teoría. Si te hubieran cogido, habrían eliminado al único que puede acabar con los horrocruxes, y habrían obtenido la única herramienta que tenemos para localizarlos. Habría sido el fin.

—No seas dramática, Lily. —le regañó Severus. Sus mejillas estaban un poco coloreadas por la importancia que ella le daba, aunque parecía más que era la importancia de una herramienta o un arma que la importancia de un amigo. —Habrías conjurando ese patronus sin vacilar ni un momento. Por Harry, por James, por _todos_.

Ella le sonrió con inseguridad, no tan convencida como Severus de sus palabras. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Lily pretendía estar tranquila, más por intentar que Severus obtuviera la solución que porque lo estuviera verdaderamente. Cada minuto que pasaban en Hogwarts, el riesgo de ser encontrados subía un poco más. Tenían el mapa y la capa, pero un hechizo de revelación de presencias todavía les detectaría.

—Estúpido castillo. —murmuró Severus. —Como esto sea otra de las excentricidades del lugar, voy a terminar pegándole fuego. —se exasperó. Lily sonrió, tratando de no reírse porque Severus era muy sensible con otra gente riéndose de él.

—Voy a avisar a James de que estamos atascados. Vigila el mapa de mientras.

Lily sacó el espejo y lo activó. La cabeza de ciervo de James apareció en la superficie, su cornamenta no cabía de lo grande que era. Lily y James tuvieron un diálogo unilateral durante cinco minutos mientras Lily le ponía al tanto de lo sucedido. Severus se sorprendió al verlos hablar: James jamás se transformó de vuelta ni medió palabra, pero Lily sabía interpretar los pequeños gestos que hacía con los ojos, la única forma de comunicarse, a la perfección.

—Esto no es el final. —le dijo Lily después de terminar su conversación, la última parte había sido un intercambio de 'te quiero' y Severus se sentía naturalmente incómodo viéndoles, así que había vuelto su atención al mapa. —Si no lo encontramos para las cuatro de la mañana, volveremos mañana otra vez. Las veces que haga falta, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperaron durante una hora a que algo sucediera, hablando en susurros mientras tanto. Aunque Severus y Lily se habían reconciliado hacía mucho tiempo, esa era la primera vez en meses que hablaban de forma distendida, sin el Señor Oscuro ni la llegada del nuevo bebé entre sus temas de conversación. Por un momento, Severus se sintió como si volviera a tener catorce años, hablando de cosas insulsas y banales.

Cuando dieron las tres, sin embargo, Severus empezó a ponerse nervioso. Entrar a Hogwarts había sido muy complicado, y las posibilidades de volver a hacerlo la noche siguiente eran bastante bajas. Los dementores no podían comunicarse verbalmente con los oficiales del ministerio que controlaban Hogwarts, pero quizás encontraran la manera de transmitirles que dos intrusos se habían colado la noche anterior, desbaratando por completo sus planes.

Severus miró el mapa, comprobando que no había nadie en los pasillos del séptimo piso, y después salió de debajo de la capa. Lily sacó la cabeza, chistándole para que volviera. Después de una hora de espera, aquella pared no había hecho nada ni sus contenidos se habían revelado a los magos. Por tanto, Severus entendía que tendrían que hacer algo para activar el mecanismo que escondía al horrocrux de sus ojos.

—¡Severus! —le chistó Lily por tercera vez. Las manos de Severus pasaron por la piedra de la pared, inclinándose su tronco a un lado en busca de un mecanismo que activar.

—Vigila que no venga nadie, Lily.

—¿Qué esperas encontrar haciendo eso? —le preguntó ella de vuelta. Severus se inclinó al otro lado, caminando unos pasos mientras palpaba la pared.

—No lo sé, algo que active el mecanismo.

—¿Qué mecanismo? —Severus regresó al otro extremo de la pared, sus manos rozando los adoquines del muro. —¿Severus?

—El mecanismo que revele el secreto de esta estúpida pared, ¿cuál si no?

—El castillo no ofrece ayuda a aquellos que le insultan.

—Oh, discúlpeme, señora pared. —Severus volvió a dar otra vuelta, la tercera si no se equivocaba. Lily se rió bajito mientras Severus continuaba su sarcasmo. —Y ahora, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra lo que busco?

Se escuchó un ruido de repente. Severus saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido, mientras una puerta aparecía entre los adoquines de de la pared. Lily se levantó, su cabeza flotando en el aire, y se acercó a Severus, igual de sorprendida. Seguro que no había sido por la disculpa estúpida, ¿verdad? Severus arqueó una ceja, escéptico. La puerta parecía esperar a ser abierta.

—Parece que la educación lo resuelve todo. —le murmuró jocosamente Lily, adelantándose.

Entraron en una habitación enorme, con pilas y pilas de objetos rotos y sin valor. Había un poco de polvo en el ambiente, pero no tanto como para que Severus pensara que la sala llevaba años sin ser abierta. Frunció el ceño mientras Lily se maravillaba con todas las cosas rotas que había a su alrededor. Al fondo se podía ver una pila de sillas viejas y destrozadas.

—¿Alguna vez habías estado aquí? —preguntó. Lily negó con la cabeza, anonadada, y miró el mapa. Ya no aparecían en él.

—Ni siquiera los merodeadores conocen este sitio. —Lily le enseñó el mapa. Había un ápice de orgullo en su voz, como si creyera que estaban conquistando territorio inexplorado.

—Vamos a buscar el horrocrux. —le devolvió Severus a la tarea.

Recorrieron varios largos pasillos separados por altas pilas de objetos y muebles. Era complicado buscar el horrocrux dado que, a pesar de tener el hechizo de localización, en realidad no sabían qué forma tenía. Lily le seguía de cerca, hablando con James de los últimos hallazgos. El ciervo bramó, contento, y Lily rió, mandándole escalofríos a Severus por la espalda.

—Lo tengo. —le avisó Severus. Lily volvía a sus despedidas ñoñas con James y se había quedado un poco rezagada.

Severus enarcó una ceja. El hechizo y la magia residual señalaban en la dirección de un busto de un mago viejo y feo, en cuya cabeza yacía una diadema dorada y con una gema azul en el centro, que en otros tiempos habría sido brillante, pero ahora estaba bastante deslucida. Lily bajó el espejo, la cara de ciervo de James todavía en su superficie. El lobo se acercó, empujando a James a un lado. El ojo redondo del ciervo y el ojo amarillo del lobo miraban atentamente la situación.

Severus sacó su varita y apuntó al horrocrux, justo en el centro de la cabeza del mago viejo y feo. Un chirrido suave podía escucharse en el fondo de sus cabezas, alertándoles del despertar del horrocrux. No tardaría mucho en atacar, así que debían actuar con presteza. Severus apartó la caja que contenía el anillo, que vibraba con fuerza, a un lado y agitó la varita:

— _Avada kedavra_.

Un resplandor verde les cegó, un aullido estremecedor sacudió la sala y él chirrido se terminó abruptamente. Lily miraba, pálida y asustada, y James y Lupin, al otro lado del espejo, se encontraban callados. La diadema se ladeó un poco, escurriendo un líquido negro por la frente del busto, tapando poco a poco sus ojos y mejillas, y ocultando su fealdad. Las gotas del líquido viscoso caían lentamente al suelo en un borboteo constante.

—¿Está… Hecho?

—Sí. —contestó secamente Severus. Con un gesto de la varita lo comprobó de todas formas. El lazo que unía a los horrocruxes se había ido y el anillo volví a reposar tranquilamente en su caja. —La diadema de Ravenclaw, si no me equivoco.

—Es una reliquia de los fundadores de Hogwarts. —murmuró en voz queda Lily, acercándose un poco para verla mejor.

—Vámonos.

Severus dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Lily le siguió un momento después con pasos lentos y torpes. Ver a Severus lanzar la maldición asesina debía de haberla perturbado enormemente. Ella murmuró algo al espejo y finalmente cortó las comunicaciones con James y Lupin, guardando el espejo y sacando de nuevo el mapa y la capa.

—Había pensado… —comenzó Lily, parando a Severus antes de que saliera. —Podríamos usar el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta para llegar a Honeydukes y desde allí aparecernos en el Santuario. Hogsmeade no tiene protecciones anti-desaparición, así que se puede hacer.

—Buena idea. Quizás podamos desaparecernos antes incluso. —aceptó Severus quedamente.

Sortearon con agilidad a Flich en el sexto piso, y se lanzaron por el tobogán que era el principio del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta a veinte minutos de las cuatro de la mañana. El tobogán desembocaba en un estrecho pasillo que recorrieron hasta casi la salida, cuando las protecciones de Hogwarts terminaron y pudieron desaparecerse, su misión cumplida por los pelos.


	64. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63**

Nada más llegar al santuario, Severus fue a curarse a casa. Lily le acompañó, deseándole buenas noches a James y Lupin desde el espejo. Luego, tendrían que hablar con Moody, pero Severus no quería hacerlo mientras sangraba copiosamente. Al quitarse el vendaje, Severus entendió que esa noche no iría a hablar con nadie. Las heridas estaban infectadas e inflamadas y continuaban sangrando después de horas.

Lily le ayudó con la desinfección de las heridas y puso un bálsamo en su cuello mientras Severus se empezaba a sentir francamente mal. La fiebre había estado allí desde que entraran en aquella extraña sala venida de la nada, pero no había pensado que sería causada por una infección. Lily le vendó el cuello y le ordenó que fuera a dormir mientras ella iba a hablar con Moody sobre el éxito de la misión (luego iría de todas formas a ver a James y Lupin, estaba seguro de ello, y por la mañana pasaría a visitar a los hermanos Black, así era ella).

Severus pasó lo que quedaba de noche sufriendo entre delirios, pesadillas y sudores fríos. Los mortífagos que había asesinado a sangre fría le seguían por el bosque en una noche sin fin. Los dementores le agarraban con sus manos putrefactas. La ilusión que el anillo había creado para él en la casa de los Gaunt aparecía a un lado del camino mientras el chirrido estridente de los horrocruxes lo enmascaraba todo a ratos.

Al final, Severus había tropezado con una gruesa raíz en el camino y le habían rodeado. Las caras cerosas de los que había matado le miraban desde arriba y un poco más allá, los dementores trazaban círculos con sus trayectorias, tapando de vez en cuando la luz de la luna. La voz del Señor Oscuro, distorsionada y aguda y espectral como la del anillo de los Gaunt, reía mientras le acusaba de todos sus crímenes y lo sentenciaba a morir.

—¿Severus? —le medio saludó medio preguntó James. Severus boqueó un par de veces, sin aliento, y enfocó la vista con dificultad. —¿Estás bien? Lily me ha dicho lo de tus heridas. Te he dado una poción contra la fiebre hace un momento, deberías empezar a notar los efectos.

—James… —murmuró Severus. Ya no sentía la frente arder, pero aquella pesadilla le había dado ganas de vomitar.

—¿Estás bien? Parecías tener una pesadilla.

—Estoy bien. ¿Has hablado con Lily? —le preguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Sí, hemos dormido un rato y luego hemos hablado. Ahora está durmiendo de nuevo, estaba agotada por la aventura de ayer.

—Deberías ir a apoyarla. Pasar un tiempo en familia. —Severus cerró los ojos, todavía algo mareado. —No lo pasó bien anoche. Casi nos atrapan los dementores. Casi la besan. —añadió en un tono tan bajo que no pudo asegurar que James le hubiera escuchado.

—Lily es fuerte. —le recordó tras unos momentos de silencio tenso. —Sé que estará un poco alterada estos próximos días, pero podemos superarlo, los tres. Por ahora, todos necesitamos dormir un rato.

Severus asintió. Había sido una tontería sugerirle a James Potter que pasara un tiempo en familia. James no se solía alejar mucho de Lily y Harry, y si se iba luego los compensaba estando más cerca. Lily era igual, aunque se marchara a cumplir su deber, siempre volvía a James y Harry. Pasar tiempo en familia era, realmente, la definición de James, Lily y Harry, su estado natural.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Severus. —le agradeció al rato James. —Puedo contar contigo cuando se trata de Lily y Harry, ¿verdad?

—Solo si dejas de decir cosas vergonzosas. —fingió amenazarle Severus. James rió, la primera carcajada en tono muy alto y el resto ahogadas por su mano. El resto de la casa seguía durmiendo.

—He ido a ver a Sirius y Regulus. Dorcas dice que no quedaran secuelas para Regulus. —Severus asintió, algo aliviado al saber que Regulus no había perdido la memoria o cualquier otro asunto de la mente. —Y Sirius se ha puesto furioso cuando ha sabido que habíais ido ayer a Hogwarts. Ha dicho que él debería haber hecho de enlace, aunque sea. No quiere aceptarlo, pero le quedan unos días de reposo todavía.

—Idiota. —murmuró Severus en un bufido. James le sonrió, sabiendo que no había malicia tras sus palabras, aunque Severus sí consideraba a Sirius Black un imbécil a ratos.

James se quedó un rato más con Severus antes de marcharse a dormir de nuevo. La noche había sido agotadora para todos y necesitaban descansar, así que habían dejado a Harry con Sirius, Regulus y Dorcas Meadowes, que era la que debería asegurarse de que los otros dos no hicieran nada raro con el pobre Harry. A veces los hermanos Black no entendían las necesidades del bebé, había dicho Lily una que otra vez mientras les echaba la bronca.

Severus se enteró de las últimas noticias de la Orden del Fénix en la reunión de esa tarde. Moody los convocó a todos con varias horas de antelación para que acudiera la mayor cantidad de gente posible. La Orden casi al completo apareció: Frank Longbottom y Lily se quedaron cuidando a Neville, Harry y los hijos de los Weasley para que los demás pudieran acudir. Apenas cabían en la cocina, pero no importaba porque la reunión no sería muy larga.

—Después de los recientes acontecimientos, —comenzó Moody. Ya solo el principio le daba mala espina a Severus. Lupin, al otro lado de James, también tenía una mirada grave. —he pensado que debemos cambiar el curso de acción que hemos llevado hasta ahora. —Moody los miró a todos con el semblante serio. —Hasta este momento, nos hemos dedicado a salvar a aquellos que huían del régimen. Es una tarea loable y muy digna, pero hay algo más que podemos hacer, por nosotros y por la sociedad mágica. En el día de hoy, yo propongo que eliminemos a la causa del problema. Ataquemos a los mortífagos. Dejémosles claro que no pueden seguir asesinando impunemente.

Los murmullos aparecieron de repente. Severus, sin embargo, tan solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Aquello era un cambio importante, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para ameritar una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Fénix al completo. Ahí había algo más, pero Severus no llegaba a resolver el acertijo. El ojo humano de Moody los traspasó a todos, duro como el acero, y luego se fijó directamente en Severus por un momento. _Oh, no, no iba a hacerlo_.

—Ataquemos a los Lestrange, su casa. Que sepan que si nosotros no estamos a salvo en nuestras casas, ellos tampoco lo estarán en la suya. Derrumbémoslos y mandemos un mensaje al mundo mágico. ¿Estáis conmigo?

—¡SÍ! —gritaron tras un momento de silencio y dudas.

Severus no participó en el grito colectivo. Sirius y Regulus se dejaron los pulmones, e incluso Lupin alzó un poco el puño, claramente no tan emocionado como los hermanos Black. La Orden del Fénix parecía una marabunta enfurecida, lista para trinchar al cabeza de turco de turno. A Severus no le sorprendió en demasía: los Lestrange, sobre todo Bellatrix, eran muy populares en el Santuario por su infamia. La mayoría de los fracasos habían sido culpa suya, y los crímenes y muertes más horrorosas y deleznables se les atribuían a ellos. Unos auténticos sádicos, muy bien entrenados en la magia marcial.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró discretamente Severus a Moody, llegando a su lado. Moody apenas se giró para mirarle, pero le palmeó la espalda como si Severus le estuviera congratulando.

—Quito de en medio el último de todos. Luego lo hablaremos. —le gruñó, sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción ni en la voz ni en la cara.

Esa noche, la Orden del Fénix celebró. Severus no se unió a los festejos, enfadado porque Moody había dado el primer paso sin tenerle en cuenta, y porque aquello era una absoluta locura. Tenían que haberlo pensado un poco más: no iba a ser fácil destruir un horrocrux en medio de un campo de batalla, esperando a que el Señor Oscuro en persona y su élite apareciera. Por suerte, nadie esperaba actuar esa noche y el mismo Moody anunció que cuando tuvieran todo el material necesario, los convocaría a todos de nuevo. Incluso llamaría a parte de los vigilantes para que ayudaran en ciertas tareas, pero quizás eso era excesivo. Todo dependía de lo que Moody pretendiera con ese plan loco.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le increpó Severus cerrando la puerta del sótano en cuanto Moody pasó. James y Lupin habían ido a acompañar a casa a Sirius y Regulus, que todavía estaban un poco debilitados, y después James acompañaría a Lily a casa.

—Vamos a atacar a los Lestrange. Nosotros, todos nosotros, haremos de cebo para que tú destruyas el último horrocrux al que tenemos acceso. Después, solo quedará destruir el que lleva el Innombrable siempre a su lado, y al sociópata en persona. —le explicó sucintamente Moody.

—Hay otras formas. Es de locos atacar de frente, Moody.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay alternativa. Los Lestrange están demasiado bien resguardados y si te pillan destruyendo el horrocrux, se desvelará todo nuestro plan.

—Puede, pero si vamos a hacerlo, hay que planearlo bien. Montar tanto follón bajo las narices del Señor Oscuro volverá su atención a nosotros, o peor, al Santuario. Tenemos que estar preparados para las represalias y planear lo que haremos si todo va mal o todo va bien. —Moody le gruñó, apoyando su mano en el picaporte de la puerta del sótano.

—¿Por qué crees que no salimos esta misma noche? —Moody bufó, su ojo humano mirándole con exasperación. —La planificación la dejaremos para mañana. Te necesitaré al cien por cien para eso.

Moody abrió la puerta, casi obligándole a irse, y Severus no tardó en acceder, marchándose con pasos pesados y furiosos. A veces, Moody le trataba como un niño, y eso le ponía de los nervios.


	65. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64**

Una semana después, la Orden empezaba a impacientarse. Moody los tenía a todos trabajando realmente, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden estaban acondicionando rutas de escape y casas francas. Severus había empezado un entrenamiento exhaustivo, sabiendo que cuando atacaran a los Lestrange la guerra se terminaría de decidir para un bando o para otro.

Incluso si el Señor Oscuro no se percataba de sus intenciones, que su horrocrux hubiera sido destruido le haría atacarles de frente. Antes, todavía tendrían que destruir el último horrocrux desconocido y el anillo. Todos entrenaban: Sirius, James, Lupin, Lily… Incluso Regulus entrenaba, aunque él creía que era en preparación para el ataque a los Lestrange.

Los altos cargos de los vigilantes habían sido informados de todo también. Al principio habían estado en contra de llevar a cabo el plan pero, en una reunión con Moody, él les había desvelado que cuando el Señor Tenebroso apareciera, pelearían contra Él. Todos en el Santuario estaban informados de lo que hacer en caso de ataque, adónde debía ir cada uno y por supuesto, jamás decirle a nadie la localización, ni siquiera a alguien del Santuario.

Todos estaban nerviosos, incluso histéricos. No podían pretender que nada pasaba cuando se estaban preparando para un ataque inminente. Incluso la Orden, que sabía lo que había planeado, se mostraba nerviosa y reticente. Al final, Moody había tenido que volver a convocarlos, solo a los más cercanos y jamás a los nuevos, para dejar caer otro trozo de información.

—Habéis sido informados del nuevo plan de evacuación. —estableció Moody a la cabeza de la mesa. —Todos debéis mantener secreta la información que conocéis, nada de decirle a otro el lugar que os corresponde en la evacuación. —Amelia Bones fue a protestar, pero Moody la cortó con rapidez. —Esto es así porque, como ya os dije, vamos a acabar con la amenaza, con los mortífagos… Y con su líder.

—Qué. —estableció Gideon, más que preguntó.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quién va a enfrentarse a Él?

—No somos tan poderosos, Moody, nos aplastará.

Las quejas inundaron la sala rápidamente. Moody hizo un mohín de desagrado y golpeó el suelo con su bastón. Al contacto, rabiosas chispas saltaron como centellas desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Ya sé —comenzó. —que parece imposible acabar con Él, pero no deja de ser un mago, un hombre, como nosotros. Se le puede matar. Y por el bien de todos los que nos son preciados, _debemos_ hacerlo. —sus ojos recorrieron la sala. Todos estaban muy callados y quietos. —En mayo han hecho tres años desde que Él asesinó a Albus y se hizo con el poder. Tres años. _Tres largos años_ , en los cuales hemos visto morir a nuestros compañeros, a nuestros amigos, a nuestras familias. Esto… Se termina ahora, esa es mi propuesta. ¿Para qué salvar a alguien de los mortífagos cuando podemos hacer que no necesite ser salvado?

—Pero la última vez –

—La última vez que recorrimos esta senda, —Severus sabía que se refería a la época oscura de la Orden —fuimos _cobardes_. Tan cobardes que ni siquiera nos atrevimos a atacar a los mortífagos y nos conformamos con los aurores, que son solo el resultado de toda esta situación. Ahora, vamos a sacar al Innombrable de su trono y lo vamos a descoronar.

—¿Y quién va a hacer eso? —preguntó Edgar, su voz un poco más aguda de lo habitual.

Los ojos de Lily se giraron discretamente para mirar a Severus. Ella, y James, Sirius, Remus y Regulus, que también le lanzaron una mirada prudente, sabían que Severus pretendía enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro. Aún así, ellos no dijeron nada, sin saber si esos planes continuaban en su mente o no. Moody se percató de esos gestos, pero tan solo torció el gesto en un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿A quién propones? —preguntó sin embargo.

Nadie habló. Aquello no era sencillo para ninguno. El que fuera elegido debería enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro cara a cara y probablemente acabara muerto de una manera horrible e inefable. Y aquella persona tenía que ser alguien de la sala, uno de sus compañeros. Aquello no era nada sencillo, así que Edgar se reclinó en su asiento y se calló. En realidad, la mitad de la Orden esperaba a que Moody se propusiera a sí mismo como candidato, pero eso no sucedió.

—No voy a forzar a nadie a utilizar la maldición asesina. —continuó Moody. —Tan solo lo diré de esta manera: ¿hay una alternativa a matarlo? Cualquiera de nosotros, todos nosotros, podemos acabar con esta guerra. No se trata de escoger a un paladín de la Luz, sino de hacer lo que _hay_ que hacer. Ninguno somos Albus Dumbledore, sí, pero no necesitamos a Albus Dumbledore para terminar con la vida de un miserable. No obstante… Si no queréis hacerlo, _no lo hagáis_.

Todos se quedaron meditabundos. Moody siempre había sido contundente con sus opiniones y siempre había tratado de convencerlos para que se hiciera su voluntad. Que en esos momentos tan tensos, tan importantes, no hiciera alarde de esas características tan peculiares suyas, era un auténtico signo de que algo había cambiado. Severus quiso sonreír: Moody mantenía su promesa de no obligar a nadie a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables.

El auror se levantó de su silla a la cabeza de la Orden, los escaneó con la mirada y se marchó al sótano, escaleras abajo. Severus recorrió la mesa con los ojos y fue tras él: todavía tenían muchas preparaciones por delante. Los ojos de toda la Orden le siguieron, temerosos, tensos y con algo de fascinación al no verle afectado por las palabras de Moody.

Severus aguantó su cara impertérrita con dificultades. Todos parecían alucinados con su entereza, pero seguramente no pondrían esas caras si supieran que desde un principio aquella había sido la idea de Severus: matar al Señor Oscuro. No encerrarlo en Azkaban, privarle de su magia u obligarle a huir… No, el plan era _matarlo_. Cerró la puerta del sótano detrás de sí. Moody ya estaba sentado en su butaca, pensativo.

—Entonces… ¿vas a matarlo? —preguntó Moody sin mirarle siquiera. Severus tomó asiento a su lado, en su propia butaca.

—Si se presenta la oportunidad, sí. —se quedó un momento en silencio y luego añadió. —Como tú también harías.

—Exacto. Tengo todo listo para el ataque a los Lestrange. —Moody se incorporó un poco, poniendo sobre la mesa los planos de la casa y demás papeles. —Necesitaré que algunos veteranos se queden. Voy a llevar a los novatos, no a todos tampoco.

—El horrocrux se encontrará dentro de la casa, probablemente. —le informó Severus. —Y no creo que nos dejen pasar por la puerta con amabilidad.

—Ya lo sé. —gruñó Moody. —Apareceremos en oleadas, por grupos. —Moody le señaló el perímetro de la finca. — Cuando hayamos abierto brecha, tú y tu grupo apareceréis. De forma discreta. Y buscaréis y destruiréis el horrocrux. Tienes que hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

—¿Y mi grupo es…? —preguntó Severus.

—Quién va a ser. —rodó los ojos Moody. —Irás con Lily, James y Remus. Los hermanos Black y su grupo os harán de escolta, sin acercarse mucho.

—Me parece bien. —se encogió de hombros Severus. Le molestaba un poco que Moody no le contara el plan con pelos y detalles, pero la paranoia del ex-auror era casi imposible de derrotar.

—Todavía tenemos que pensar en las repercusiones. Lo que vamos a hacer si Él ataca el Santuario como represalia. —Moody se pasó una mano por la boca, dubitativo.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Aunque hayamos podido evitar la red flú para el transporte por chimeneas, —Regulus había mejorado la fórmula existente hacía poco, de forma que ya no se necesitaba realizar ningún conjuro para usar la chimenea. — si nosotros podemos pasar, los mortífagos también podrán hacerlo. Antes de marcharnos, si debemos hacerlo, tendremos que destruir las chimeneas…

—Alguien se tiene que quedar atrás, ¿no? —Moody asintió con lentitud. Severus entendía a la perfección el dilema: ¿quién querría quedarse atrás con el Señor Oscuro y su élite de mortífagos? Severus ciertamente no.

—Exactamente eso. —Moody le miró, interesado. —Pensaba utilizar un traslador de varias capas para despistar a los mortífagos. No tiene por qué llegar a alguna parte. —Severus asintió, de acuerdo con la idea. —Amelia y Edgar cerrarán las chimeneas. Si ellos no están, utilizaremos a Dorcas y Marlene.

Moody se quedó callado un rato. Con pluma y tinta, comenzó a trazar el plan de acción sobre la finca de los Lestrange y terminó explicándoselo a Severus. Arriba apenas se oía movimiento y ninguno de los demás autorizados a entrar al sótano se atrevió a bajar.


	66. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65**

Era mediados de octubre de 1981 cuando la Orden del Fénix realizó el contraataque. Fuera de la Orden del Fénix, nadie sabía qué estaba sucediendo realmente. Había suficientes pistas como para adivinar que se encontraban en medio de una operación de dimensiones titánicas que podía afectar al Santuario, pero no habían averiguado que iban a atacar la casa de los Lestrange.

Todos los participantes del ataque se reunieron en la plaza del lugar. Severus se quedó ligeramente apartado, pues Moody no le había dicho la composición de los grupos y tenía cierto interés en conocerla. Parte de los vigilantes también participaba, pues necesitarían a mucha gente para asaltar la mansión de los Lestrange. Moody había dado instrucciones a los mirones para que se marcharan a sus casas, quedando solo la Orden del Fénix al completo y los vigilantes que participaban en el ataque. El líder de los vigilantes, Davey Gudgeon, también andaba por allí, dando unas últimas instrucciones a los que tenía a su cargo y ultimando los detalles con Moody.

James, Lily, Lupin y Black habían sido informados de sus misiones de forma correspondiente. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Black se había quejado al ser dejado de lado, pero dado que iría en el mismo grupo que su hermano, había cedido rápidamente. Los Weasley eran de los pocos de la Orden que se quedaban en el Santuario, tanto por sus hijos (y los menores que dejaban el resto de la Orden detrás) como por la posición que ocupaban en los vigilantes. Ellos tenían instrucciones estrictas y sumamente secretas de lo que hacer tanto si el Señor Oscuro atacaba el Santuario como si nadie de la Orden volvía de aquella arriesgada misión.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó James a su lado. Severus esbozó media sonrisa ladina y burlona.

—¿Recuerdas las instrucciones? —le preguntó a su vez Severus. James asintió, exasperado, y luego volvió sus ojos al gentío.

—¿Cuánta fe tienes en esto?

—La suficiente. —murmuró Severus. James mudó su expresión a una seria y tensa. —Mantente en guardia, concentrado en la misión. Todos los que mueran hoy lo harán por… Ya sabes.

—Eso no es mucho consuelo. No puedo evitar alegrarme porque nosotros aparezcamos después, pero… Todos los de la vanguardia, los van a masacrar. —James suspiró, apartando la mirada.

—Moody también está en la vanguardia. Él será el primero en atacar. —le murmuró Severus. Por suerte estaban alejados del resto, así que nadie podía oírles hablar. Lily, a un lado, se afanaba en revisar su bolso de pociones. —He visto el plan y puedo decirte que está diseñado para minimizar las bajas.

—Al menos vamos a destruir el antepenúltimo. ¿Ya sabes lo que se hará después? Moody no deja de darme largas en ese aspecto.

—Todo depende. —Severus se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada más. El ojo mágico de Moody se clavó en él y el hombre le hizo señas para que se acercara. —Moody me llama. Que todos estén preparados, James. Hoy no podemos cometer ningún error.

—Vamos a ganar, Severus. No tengo la menor duda de eso. —James esbozó una sonrisa, aunque no parecía tan convencido como pretendía fingir.

Severus pasó entre la marabunta de gente. Algunos le miraron, en especial Amelia Bones, que era la que le había metido en la Orden del Fénix y había propiciado inconscientemente todos los cambios asociados. En realidad, todos sospechaban que Severus era el segundo líder de la Orden, aunque él se mantuviera al margen la mayor parte del tiempo, fuera el antítesis de Moody y no fuera carismático ni amable. A pesar de todos sus fallos, Moody lo había elegido a él (o eso creían los demás) como segundo al mando.

—Snape. —le saludó secamente Moody. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Gudgeon, que se marchó refunfuñando, como siempre. —¿Los tuyos están listos?

—Lo estarán. —Severus se giró a mirarlos a través del gentío. James y Lily se abrazaban muy fuerte y los hermanos Black se susurraban cosas entre ellos. Lupin abría y cerraba los puños, nervioso.

—Empezamos _ya_. —le recriminó en un ladrido. Severus asintió, alzando una ceja como única respuesta. Moody suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y continuó. —¿Recuerdas el plan? ¿Tienes alguna duda? Lo que sea, ahora es el momento de decirlo.

—Está todo claro. —le gruñó Severus, sintiéndose como un niño frente a su padre. Le puso la mano en el hombro un momento. —Tranquilízate, Moody. No es el mejor momento para perder los nervios.

—No estoy nervioso. —apartó su mano con un gesto violento.

—Lo disimulas muy bien. —se burló Severus. Él también estaba algo nervioso, pero no podía permitir que eso se mostrase en sus movimientos.

—Cállate. —la mirada peligrosa de Moody le hizo dejar de molestarle. Al menos por un momento. —¿Sabes lo que hacer si yo no vuelvo?

Severus le palmeó el hombro varias veces en un gesto despreocupado.

—Tranquilo, mis deseos no tienden a volverse realidad. —Severus le sonrió enseñándole los dientes torcidos y amarillentos. Moody gruñó, golpeándole con el bastón en el brazo. —Buena suerte. —Severus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Moody le miró de hito en hito, el enfado fuera de su cara. Severus se giró sin esperar a que el otro dijera algo y cuando apenas había salido del rango de acción del brazo de Moody, él le agarró con fuerza, girándolo. En un susurro, le respondió:

—Buena suerte a ti también, Snape.

Severus no respondió. Estaba tenso, y cuando él estaba tenso, solía ser más molesto y sarcástico que de costumbre. Suponía que sacar de quicio a los demás le relajaba, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. En el fondo de su ser, sabía que Moody sobreviviría a aquel ataque. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía esa convicción, pero la seguridad era aplastante.

—Vamos a empezar. —les informó Severus a sus compañeros en cuanto llegó a su apartado lugar.

Moody habló. Dio un discurso motivador y beligerante, explicó cómo lo harían y finalmente nombró a los primeros grupos en salir. Los novatos, que conformaban la mayor parte de los grupos kamikaze, temblaban como hojas de papel mecidas por el viento. Severus sintió un pinchazo en el pecho: ellos morirían para que Severus tuviera una oportunidad. No, no era Severus. Eran todos ellos, aunque algunos no lo supieran.

Moody dio la señal finalmente. Desapareció en una detonación sorda y al instante, la mitad de los que se habían congregado desapareció también. Los que se quedaron se miraron entre ellos, sus ojos duros, llenos de dudas y preocupación. Regulus gimió, murmurando lo mal que iba a salir todo. Por largos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio. Los Longbottom les lanzaron miradas cómplices a James y Lily, seguramente por la condición de padres que compartían. Lupin daba vueltas, manos en la espalda y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

—Tardan mucho. —susurró Lily finalmente. Severus inspiró, sintiendo el nerviosismo correr por su cuerpo. Ninguno de sus movimientos lo reflejaba.

—Dales tiempo. Moody nos avisará cuando hayan terminado.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Los minutos caían muy lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró por enésima vez. James estaba muy quieto, casi sin respirar, como si esperara que los mortífagos les atacaran. Sirius trataba de reconfortar a Regulus. Los Longbottom se abrazaban murmurando algo que sonaba a un mantra suyo. El resto se movía tan solo un poco, denotando el estrés y nerviosismo de la situación.

Y de repente, algo rompió el ambiente. Todos levantaron la vista y finalmente surgió el patronus de Moody. Flotó y se deslizó en el aire hasta Severus, reforzando inconscientemente su posición de segundo líder de la Orden. Todos miraban el encantamiento cuando, con la seca voz de Moody, dijo:

—Ya.

Los demás le miraron, esperando la señal. Severus se permitió un momento para inspirar hondo y después, con voz baja pero fuerte, ordenó:

—Vámonos. En marcha todos.

—¡Ya lo habéis oído! —se envalentonó Sirius. —Todos, a patear culos de mortífagos.

Sirius desapareció con una sonrisa arrogante. Regulus y su grupo fueron rápidamente, aunque la mirada del pequeño Black era de puro terror. Los Longbottom asintieron lentamente y se marcharon también. Todavía quedaba un grupo por irse, pero Severus cerró los ojos y se desapareció, abriéndolos de nuevo en el camino. Su varita estaba lista. El corazón le latía desbocado y los dedos le temblaban casi imperceptiblemente.

Los terrenos de los Lestrange eran vastos. Los arbustos estaban recortados haciendo formas por doquier, aunque la mayoría ya estaban malogrados por hechizos y maldiciones desviadas cuando Severus apareció. En el pasto había sangre y cuerpos. Severus apenas se paró a mirarlos mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia la casa. Los carroñeros habían caído con relativa facilidad, aunque algunos de los novatos de la Orden no habían sobrevivido a la pelea.

Lanzó el hechizo de localización mientras Lily le alcanzaba. James y Lupin se mantuvieron a sus espaldas, protegiéndole. Sirius, Regulus y los demás iban un poco más adelante, terminando con la poca resistencia que había quedado en los jardines. Severus vio a Moody al final de la pequeña escalera de acceso a la casa: el hombre le miró un momento y después entró en la vivienda, varita en mano.

Lily lanzó a un carroñero despistado contra las vallas de la finca. James y Lupin noquearon a otros carroñeros que peleaban con el grupo de Alice y Frank. Severus volvió a lanzar el hechizo, que le indicaba que tenía que entrar en la vivienda. Miró frenéticamente los cuerpos de su alrededor: todos eran carroñeros o miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los Lestrange debían de estar dentro de la casa, todavía vivos.

Severus sabía que no debía ser visto. Él había sido compañero de todos esos mortífagos, aunque no se hubieran relacionado mucho, era un slytherin y que peleara contra el Señor Oscuro era una traición. Si le veían, tendría que perder el tiempo peleando cuando tenía esos otros _asuntos_ que finiquitar. Subieron las pequeñas escaleras y entraron en la vivienda, dejando al grupo de los Longbottom cuidando los jardines. El último grupo de la retaguardia había rodeado la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera. Sirius y los suyos entraron detrás del grupo de Severus.

El vestíbulo era enorme, con una gran escalera de mármol y remates dorados justo en el centro. Los diferentes cuadros que de las paredes colgaban gritaban, horrorizados, y algunos estaban tirados en el suelo o carbonizados por maldiciones desviadas. Bellatrix peleaba en el pasillo del piso superior contra Moody; Dorcas, Marlene y los Bones acorralaban a los hermanos Lestrange y Barty Crouch Júnior en la cocina. Los hermanos Carrow, Alecto y Amycus, gritaban en otra habitación de la casa, seguramente en alguno de los pisos superiores.

Severus siguió la traza del hechizo, arrastrando a Lupin consigo, que parecía haberse quedado catatónico al ver el estado de la pelea. Por un momento, parecía que estaban ganando. Lily le gritó a Sirius, lanzándole una mirada de circunstancias mientras James se acercaba a Severus, adoptando la antigua posición de Lily a la cabeza del grupo.

—Está cerca. —le informó Severus en voz baja. Aún con el ruido y los gritos, y el crepitar de un fuego lejano, James asintió, entendiendo. —Allí.

La puerta de la sala de baile estaba entreabierta. El interior estaba cubierto en sombras, aunque todavía se podían ver las siluetas de los objetos contra las paredes y el suelo. Un carroñero lloraba acurrucado en el suelo. Severus entró, lanzando la maldición asesina al pobre diablo, que ni siquiera se defendió. Lupin entornó la puerta, dejando a Sirius fuera, peleando con Regulus contra los carroñeros.

Al fondo de la habitación había un armario bajo y una estantería con puertas de cristal. Dentro había una vajilla, copas, platos, etcétera. Severus miró el objeto, sabiendo que el horrocrux estaba ahí. Con cuidado, escaneó todo con sus ojos, hasta dar con el objeto hechizado: una copa no muy grande con dos asas y un tejón grabado en su metal. _La copa de Hufflepuff_.

—La copa de Hufflepuff. —murmuró James a su lado, leyéndole el pensamiento. Severus asintió.

Severus se alejó un par de pasos, llevándose a James con él. Con un movimiento de varita, las puertas de la pequeña estantería de cristal reventaron. Lanzó un par de hechizo más hasta conseguir sacar la copa sin que pareciera más que un accidente. James comenzó a lanzar hechizos alrededor, empezando a montar el escenario del crimen, y Lily levitó el cuerpo del carroñero muerto para que quedara en una posición más favorable. Lupin dejó su varita en un lugar apropiado.

Luego, Severus lanzó la maldición asesina de nuevo. La copa se estremeció – era extraño, porque las copas no se estremecían – y soltó un pitido desagradable por un momento, antes de saltar alocadamente y golpear la ventana, que se fracturó sin llegar a romperse. La copa se quedó en un rincón de la sala de baile, escupiendo un líquido negro y viscoso. Severus comprobó un par más de veces que el objeto estuviera destruido, y una vez se hubo cerciorado, dio la orden para salir.

Sirius se marchó tan pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entendiendo lo sospechoso que era que anduvieran tan cerca. James tomó el liderazgo y los llevó hacia el salón, donde los hermanos Carrow peleaban contra tres novatos. Ellos no eran muy buenos, ya que los Carrow no dejaban de burlarse de sus burdas habilidades de combate. Lily entró primera al combate, lanzando un _reducto_.

—Oh, la sangresucia. —se rió Amycus. Su risa sonaba como un ladrido estridente. —Oh. Ooooh. —se sorprendió al ver a Severus. Los tres novatos se marcharon rápidamente.

—¿Qué tal te ha tratado Azkaban? —se burló Alecto. —¿Qué tal estás, Lupin? —se giró a enfrentarse al licántropo. —Fenrir te envía saludos.

Lupin palideció por un momento. Fenrir era el nombre del licántropo que le había mordido cuando era un niño. _Fenrir Greyback_. Lily lanzó una maldición y James la siguió con presteza. Ellos no respondieron y Severus tampoco se veía con ganas de hablar, aunque el sabor de la victoria era dulce en sus labios. Ellos podían no saberlo, pero el ataque ya había sido un éxito. Lanzó la maldición asesina en un movimiento certero:

—¡Avada kedavra! —Amycus cayó al suelo, desmadejado. Alecto, muy pálida, miró a su hermano mellizo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró. Se volvió al frente, sin rastro de tristeza en sus ojos ni lágrimas que derramar. —¡Maldito seas! ¡Malditos seáis! Hijos de mala bludg –

Con un movimiento circular, Severus seccionó el cuello de la mortífaga, cortándola a mitad de frase. James miró la sangre en el suelo, muy pálido y algo tembloroso, pero no apartó la mirada. Severus salió al vestíbulo de nuevo, gritándoles para que recuperaran el sentido. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera cuando Moody voló escaleras abajo. Severus tuvo un mal presentimiento en seguida: no muchos hacían volar a Moody.

—Pierdes facultades, viejo perro de guerra. —se burló una voz fría en el piso superior. Todos habían dejado sus duelos de lado, pero los mortífagos no aprovecharon para asesinar a nadie.

Severus miró al piso de arriba. Allí, en la primera escalera de mármol, estaba Lord Voldemort. Tenía los ojos rojos, la cara cerosa y algo en él le daba un aire inhumano. Sus ojos se parecían un poco a los de una serpiente, o quizás Severus se lo estaba imaginando. Una gran serpiente le rodeaba de una forma casi casual, siseando. El grosor de su cuerpo era parecido al de un muslo fornido y su largo se estiraba hasta varias yardas.

Severus agitó la varita, suspicaz, sin ser visto. La serpiente fue rápidamente señalada como el último horrocrux. Ella no parecía despegarse de su señor, aunque tenía en el piso inferior unos cuantos cuerpos que podría comerse. El Señor Oscuro respiró sonoramente, sonriendo como si notara el olor de miedo en el ambiente. Sabían que el Señor Oscuro podía aparecer, pero no estaban preparados para hacerle frente. Moody gruñó, tratando de ponerse en pie lo más rápido posible.

—Ahora, muere. Y contigo, que muera toda la resistencia.

La varita del Señor Oscuro se elevó en el aire. Nadie se movió, a pesar de que Él no parecía tener ninguna prisa: sabía la respuesta que provocaba sus palabras, su misma presencia. Moody gruñó y Severus pensó que quizás debía hacer algo. Quizás era una buena oportunidad para pelear contra Él, aunque no pretendía quedarse a ver el final del duelo.

—Avada kedavra. —su voz surcó el aire a la misma velocidad con la que el rayo verde se dirigió a Voldemort.

El mago oscuro se apartó, bajando su varita. Severus se movió hasta ponerse delante de Moody. El corazón le iba a cien por hora, tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardíaco. Su mano no temblaba únicamente porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su oclumancia. Se había preparado para esto, no iba a huir en ese momento.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Él, su cara arrugada en una mueca hastiada. —Tu nombre. —le exigió con voz autoritaria.

—Ven y sácamelo a la fuerza. —contestó únicamente Severus. Era esperable, pero le decepcionaba un poco que no supiera quién era. _Maldita sea, había revolucionado el mundo de las pociones hacía unos meses_.

La cara de Voldemort se movió con lentitud, su mueca hastiada cambiando hasta formarse una sonrisa contrahecha que le quitaba lo poco de humanidad que todavía poseía. La serpiente pasó por detrás de su amo, sus ojos reptiles mirando a Severus con fijeza. Severus hizo un gesto a su espalda para que sus compañeros ayudaran a Moody a levantarse del suelo.

Esta vez no hubo movimientos pausados, dramáticos o ceremoniosos. La varita de Voldemort rasgó el aire a la velocidad del rayo, pero Severus ya estaba esperando el ataque. Lanzó su propio hechizo cubriéndose después con un hechizo protector. El primero que fallara sería hombre muerto. Por un momento todos los miraron pelear, uno en lo más alto de las escaleras y el otro en el piso inferior. _Eso no era una alegoría de su poder_ , se dijo a sí mismo Severus.

Luego, Moody se movió detrás de él. El aire tembló y se onduló, y un pitido ensordecedor lo llenó todo. Aquella era la señal de huida. Severus se mantuvo un segundo de más en el duelo, escuchando a sus compañeros marcharse. Voldemort paró, mirando a su alrededor, el odio escrito en cada pliegue de su cara mientras los mortífagos volvían a moverse, y luego Severus se desapareció en un torbellino de colores, escuchando el grito furioso de su enemigo golpeando sus tímpanos.

Después, el silencio cayó sobre todos ellos.


	67. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66**

—¡Regulus! —gritó Sirius a sus espaldas.

Severus se giró, dejando sus ojos recorrer sus alrededores. Habían vuelto a la plaza del Santuario, como debía ser. No eran tantos como cuando habían partido, pero el grupo no se veía excesivamente desnutrido. Todos tenían las caras blancas y algunos estaban más machacados que otros. Llegó por fin a Regulus, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado.

El joven estaba en el suelo, boqueando y con los ojos claros desenfocados. Había sangre, mucha sangre, en sus ropas y empezaba a hacer un charco en el suelo. Un profundo corte recorría su cuerpo, desde un hombro a la cadera contraria. La sangre salía de ahí a borbotones. Aquello era cosa de una maldición, Severus estaba seguro de eso sin tener que sacar la varita para comprobarlo.

—¡Regulus! —volvió a llamarle Sirius. Se tiró a su lado, una mano tratando de tapar la herida y la otra acunando su cara. Dorcas se movió a un lado, llegando hasta el convaleciente. —¡Que alguien haga algo!

Severus se movió en ese momento. No fue lo suficientemente rápido, apenas dio un par de pasos antes de volverse a parar. Los ojos de Regulus estaban muy abiertos, y muy muertos también, vacíos y con lágrimas no derramadas en ellos. La cabeza colgaba en la mano de Sirius y su boca estaba todavía un poco abierta. Ni siquiera habían podido tratar de evitar la tragedia, tan fulminante y rápido había sido el efecto de la maldición.

—Regulus. —murmuró una tercera vez Sirius, horrorizado. Su cara estaba tan blanca que parecía haber visto al mismísimo diablo. La sangre comenzaba a fluir de una forma más calmada e ininterrumpida desde la herida de Regulus.

Los hermanos Prewett le lanzaron una mirada cuidadosa a Sirius y a su hermano y se marcharon silenciosamente. Amelia tenía la cara descompuesta: Severus tenía entendido que ella y Regulus se habían vuelto íntimos e incluso Sirius le preguntaba a su hermano cuando le pediría salir. Edgar, el hermano de Amelia, le sujetó por los brazos como precaución, temiendo que ella se desplomara.

Los Longbottom se acercaron cuidadosamente a los Potter, rodeando a Sirius. Alice cargaba con Frank, que se había hecho daño en una pierna. Lily arropaba como podía a James, que atrajo hacia sí a Lupin, que lloraba desconsolado. Sirius se abrazaba al cuerpo de su hermano, su túnica manchada con su sangre. Sus hombros se convulsionaban, aunque no salía ni un sollozo de sus labios. Dorcas, de rodillas a su lado, miraba sin ver a Regulus. Molly se acercó rápidamente, queriendo saber cómo estaban los padres de los hijos que cuidaba su familia. Ella se quedó parada al ver la escena, aunque su cara ya estaba muy blanca al ver los rostros descompuestos de los supervivientes.

Severus no sabía cómo sentirse. Había empujado tan al fondo de su mente cualquier retazo de sentimiento o humanidad para poder pelear contra el Innombrable que tenía miedo de volver a recuperarlo. Regulus había muerto. No era algo que no hubiera pensado anteriormente como posibilidad: en Azkaban esos pensamientos flotaban en su mente todo el rato, pero esa era una situación distinta. _Habían ganado_. Pero a su vez, habían perdido.

Y Regulus ni siquiera recordaba la amabilidad de Malfoy o esa extraña amistad en las celdas de Azkaban. Sus memorias, que Severus guardaba a buen recaudo en su caja de pandora, jamás le serían devueltas. ¿Quién había sido? ¿Quién había podido herir tan mortalmente a Regulus? Aquella herida era culpa de un _diffindo_ , pero su potencia era inconmensurable.

—Snape, conmigo. — le gruñó Moody, cogiéndolo de la túnica. Severus perdió el contacto visual con el cuerpo de Regulus, trastabilló y se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a Moody. Él se paró un momento al lado de Molly Weasley para decirle, —En cuanto puedas manda a Arthur al cuartel.

Ella alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza cuando Moody ya se había puesto en marcha de nuevo, tironeando de la túnica de Severus. Entraron en el cuartel, donde no había nadie (estaban todos en la plaza y sus inmediaciones todavía) y bajaron al sótano. Moody lideraba la marcha con pasos estruendosos y pesados. Estaba agitado, quizás enfadado, pero Severus no tenía ganas de averiguar cuál de las dos opciones era.

—¿Está hecho? —preguntó bruscamente tras cerrar la puerta del sótano. Severus le miró un momento, su mente buscando qué tenía que estar hecho. La imagen de Regulus en brazos de Sirius no dejaba de aparecer por su mente.

—Sí. Está hecho. —elaboró un poco más. —La copa de Hufflepuff, tal y como sospechábamos.

Moody asintió, dejando su pesada capa de viaje en su butaca. Tachó de la lista de horrocruxes la copa y se sentó, conjurando una taza de café cargado. Severus le miró un momento y luego se sentó a su lado, en su propia butaca. Los dos miraron el panel con la información de los horrocruxes fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad y después Arthur Weasley llegó al cuartel.

—Vete a casa. Mantente alerta, por si acaso llegara a pasar algo. Organizaré las defensas con Arthur.

Severus asintió, mudo. Su garganta estaba seca y dolorida, y la visión de Regulus muerto no dejaba de perseguirle una y otra vez. Se esforzó en contenerlo todo detrás de sus escudos de oclumancia, pero resultaba difícil.

—Y gracias por interponerte antes. —terminó Moody. Le lanzó una mirada larga aunque Severus ya sabía a lo que se refería, y salió del sótano.

A Severus le costó salir del sótano un poco más. Tenía miedo de lo que se encontraría en casa, de lo que eso mismo provocaría en él. O, peor todavía, que Sirius le culpara de la muerte de Regulus. No era descabellado, todo aquel ataque no era más que una tapadera para destruir el horrocrux, perdón, para que _Severus_ destruyera el horrocrux. Todos los que habían muerto ese día eran los muertos de Severus, y aunque no los conociera de nada, la culpa pesaba más que cualquier asesinato a sangre fría que había cometido en todos esos años.

Caminó despacio, mojándose casualmente los labios secos de vez en cuando. El nerviosismo se arremolinaba en su estómago, aunque no era tan evidente como la angustia y la tristeza que comenzaba a sentir. La plaza estaba casi desierta ya: la sangre de Regulus manchaba el pasto todavía, y algún que otro participante debía de haber sangrado también, no tan profusamente sin embargo. No había oído vítores desde el sótano del cuartel, así que no debía de haber sido cómodo estar en esa plaza.

—Severus. —le saludó Lily en cuanto entró en casa. Estaban sentados en el sofá, todos menos Sirius… Y Regulus. Harry dormía plácidamente en una cuna portátil. —¿Estás bien? —ella se levantó. James y Lupin tenían las caras pálidas y expresiones vacuas en los rostros, aunque todavía se veía el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Sí. Moody quería saber los detalles de… Ya sabéis. —les explicó. Lily le guió hasta el sofá y le hizo sentarse.

—Sirius está arriba, en su cuarto. —le comentó Lupin en un susurro. No habían alzado la voz desde que Severus entrara a casa. —Dorcas se ha llevado a Regulus al hospital. Mañana…

—Mañana será el funeral. —completó James, viendo que Remus era incapaz de continuar hablando. Severus asintió con la cabeza, mudo. —¿Cómo estás? —Severus le miró, y James le devolvió la mirada fija.

—Bien. Subiré arriba, a… Ducharme y… Dormir. —Severus se despegó del sofá con toda su fuerza de voluntad y puso sus excusas, siempre parco en palabras. Antes de dejar la habitación, les avisó. —Moody está organizando las defensas con Weasley y los vigilantes. Estad alerta… Por si lo peor llegara a pasar.

Los tres adultos asintieron, serios pero también tristes, y Severus continuó su camino. No tenía ni un ápice de hambre, aunque si fuera un día normal ahora estarían todos cenando. La culpa le hacía sentirse sucio, así que siguió el plan que les había contado a los demás y se metió en la ducha. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Sirius, que tenía la puerta cerrada, pero no se atrevió siquiera a pararse allí.

¿Ellos estaban enfadados con él? No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Estaban tristes, pero solían ser más profusos en sus muestras de afecto y compasión; sin embargo, esa vez tan solo se habían sentado y hablado. Lily, que de normal le habría abrazado al verle llegar a casa después de lo sucedido, tan solo le había cogido de la mano. No se quejaba, a Severus no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, pero… En esos momentos se habría sentido bien si ella hubiera hecho amago de abrazarle.

Cuando se tumbó en su cama, todavía había movimiento en la casa. Sirius salió de su cuarto con una delicadeza impropia de él y James y Lily subieron a Harry a su cuarto, todavía dormido. Pasó mucho rato desde que los Potter se acostaron hasta que Lupin y Sirius subieron de nuevo a las habitaciones. Por los pasos, Severus adivinó que ellos dormirían juntos ese día.

No descansó mucho esa noche. Las dudas y las culpas le corroían por dentro y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía de nuevo la cara de Regulus, la mirada desenfocada y muerta, la figura desconsolada de su hermano… Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió incorporarse de la cama. Sacó la caja de pandora de su escondite y la abrió, revisando su contenido.

Durante la hora que todavía tenía antes de que todos se levantaran, Severus miró los botes en los que Regulus había vertido sus memorias, la carta que había preparado en caso de que algo le pasara, para que Lily supiera qué hacer con todo eso, desde Draco hasta aquellas memorias… Sus ojos admiraron la cara pelona de Draco desde la foto, los remordimientos haciendo mella en él. ¿Cómo iba a poder cuidarlo? No estaba preparado para eso, para nada de eso.

El desayuno fue bastante escaso, ya que nadie tenía hambre sabiendo el compromiso que tenían después. Fue un momento incómodo, donde nadie hablaba y James se esforzaba por ponerle una sonrisa a Harry mientras hacía el avión con la comida. Lily se encargaría de hacerle caras graciosas durante la comida. Sirius parecía una planta pocha, muy pálido, ojeroso y con los ojos rojos. Lupin tampoco presentaba una apariencia mejor, aunque trataba de sonreír cada vez que Harry le miraba.

Al funeral asistió mucha más gente de la que Severus esperaba. Los Bones, por supuesto, estaban allí; Moody y parte de la Orden del Fénix también habían acudido. Los hermanos Prewett no estaban, pero Molly acudió en representación de los Prewett y los Weasley, ya que sus hijos todavía eran muy pequeños como para comportarse de forma apropiada para un funeral durante tanto tiempo.

Enterraron a Regulus detrás del edificio central, donde ya habían hecho un cementerio para bajas anteriores. No tenían lápidas elegantes, pero habían utilizado sus recursos lo mejor que habían podido. Moody se había quedado a un lado, pues no dejaba de examinarlos a todos y mirar alrededor en constante alerta, esperando que el Innombrable les atacara en cualquier momento.

La ceremonia fue corta, llena de silencios. Sirius no le dedicó ninguna palabra al difunto, aunque las lágrimas que caían por su cara eran mensaje suficiente. Amelia Bones sí que dijo algo, pero Severus apenas lo escuchó. Sus ojos y toda su atención estaban centrados en el ataúd, mientras en su cabeza seguían las dudas respecto a… _Todo_. ¿Quién había acabado con la vida de Regulus? ¿Estarían Sirius y los demás enfadados con él? ¿Le consideraban responsable? ¿Estaba de verdad capacitado para hacerse cargo de Draco si algo le llegara a pasar a sus padres? ¿Podría acabar lo que empezó, derrocar al Señor Oscuro?

Finalmente, el funeral terminó y Regulus se quedó allí, en el cementerio, durmiendo bajo tierra. Su lápida era blanca porque Sirius así lo había decidido, pero todavía no tenía ninguna frase grabada, salvo su nombre y fechas de nacimiento y muerte. Severus entendía que, cuando Sirius estuviera preparado, escribiría en piedra la dedicatoria que quería hacerle a su hermano. El camino de vuelta a casa fue lúgubre y silencioso, y Severus pensó que era un augurio de lo que les esperaba los próximos días.


	68. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67**

Los siguientes días al funeral fueron tensos e incómodos, pero, sin embargo, ningún acontecimiento memorable sucedió. Es decir, días _tranquilos_. Sirius había pasado el día del funeral encerrado en su cuarto a solas, tan solo queriendo pensar en todo lo acaecido. Después él había vuelto, aunque taciturno y silencioso, pero su antiguo ser empezaba a resurgir después de un tiempo con Harry.

James y Lily habían vuelto a sus actividades usuales, así como Lupin, pero mientras los dos primeros evitaban el cuarto de Regulus, el último pasaba algunos minutos mirando cómo todo se había quedado en su sitio cuando Regulus había muerto. Solía acompañar a Sirius, que a veces se sentaba en la butaca del cuarto de Regulus con mirada resignada. Nadie le había recriminado a Severus, pero él casi lo podía sentir en sus miradas.

Severus decidió pasar más tiempo fuera de casa a raíz precisamente de eso. Ya se sentía bastante mal él consigo mismo sin que nadie le reprochara, y la actitud que James, Lily, Lupin y Sirius tenían con él parecía un mudo reproche que Severus no sabía cómo encajar. Harry ya había empezado a caminar un poco, así que irse de casa era la mejor opción para alejarse también del niño porque, pese a todo, seguía incomodándole estar en su presencia. No tanto como antes, pero cuando Harry empezara a hablar de verdad esa sensación se multiplicaría.

Ese día lo pasó en su laboratorio, como los anteriores. Moody estaba terminando de organizar todo y ya tenían incluso un toque de queda para su protección. Severus pasaba por el cuartel después de salir de casa y antes de volver para vigilar la localización del horrocrux restante en el sótano, pero parecía no apartarse del lado del Señor Oscuro, que por otro lado, no se movía tampoco mucho. Era de noche cuando salió del laboratorio y puso rumbo al cementerio, antes de ir al cuartel y luego a casa.

Se quedó parado delante de la tumba de Regulus. La lápida seguía sin tener una frase escrita, pero las flores en su nombre continuaban frescas y hermosas, como si alguien las cuidara cada día. Seguramente Sirius, pensó Severus. Estuvo un rato de pie, sin pensar en nada, sin hacer nada salvo mirar el sitio donde descansaría eternamente Regulus. Escuchó el crujido de la grava detrás de él y se giró. Sirius se había parado a pocos pasos de la tumba de Regulus, sorprendido de verle allí. Severus se giró y comenzó a hacer el camino de salida, mudo.

—No, espera. —le murmuró Sirius, como si temiera que los muertos se levantaran por el sonido de su voz. Severus le miró a unos pasos de distancia. La cara de Sirius estaba impasible y pálida, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, que ya no estaban rojos. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le acompañara frente a la tumba de su hermano. Severus y Sirius se quedaron allí parados, los dos con los ojos fijos en la lápida, hasta que Sirius habló. —¿Sirvió de algo su sacrificio?

—Está hecho, si es a lo que te refieres. —murmuró Severus como respuesta. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Severus encontró el coraje de decir. —Lo siento mucho, Sirius.

—Gracias. —murmuró Sirius, ensimismado. —Lo siento, también era tu amigo. —se disculpó, como cayendo en la cuenta. Severus no dijo nada. Esperaba el reproche en algún momento. —Pensar que todo estaba saliendo tan bien… Y de repente esto.

—¿Sabes quién fue? —preguntó Severus. Los dos sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Sirius agitó la cabeza.

—No, no llegue a verlo. Creo que – que fue una maldición desviada.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Severus no supo qué decir: aquella no era una forma muy digna de morir, si tenía que ser sincero. Sirius agrió su expresión: estaría pensando algo parecido.

—Es tan _estúpido_. —dijo finalmente Sirius. —Una maldición desviada… Es estúpido. —se quejó. Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. —Todavía no sé qué poner en la lápida. No tenía nada pensado, no pensé que… Que…

Y de repente, Sirius Black se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar. Severus no dijo nada, pero permaneció en su sitio con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos fijos en la lápida. Sirius sollozó durante un rato más y luego se sorbió la nariz con la cara un poco roja por la vergüenza.

—Lily me ha dicho que no – en fin, deberías dar rienda suelta a tus sentimientos, ¿sabes? No guardártelos para ti. No te hará bien a la larga. —Sirius le miró de reojo. Severus suspiró, le lanzó una mirada lánguida y se dispuso a marcharse. —¿Tú… Lo vas a matar? ¿Al Innombrable?

—Sí. —respondió secamente Severus.

—Haré lo que sea para que – para que lo mates. —le aseguró Sirius. Su mirada era puro fuego: una maldición desviada podía haber acabado con la vida de su hermano, pero él culpaba de todo al Señor Oscuro. ¿De todo?, pensó Severus. —Por Regulus. Y por los demás. Por todos. —añadió.

Severus se marchó con pasos lentos del cementerio. Cuando cruzó la pequeña puerta de acceso, se giró un momento a mirar atrás: Sirius se había sentado en el suelo frío y le susurraba algo a la tumba de su hermano, como si le comentara las últimas noticias. Severus volvió la vista al frente y continuó hacia el cuartel, y después hacia casa.

No hubo mucho movimiento, ni dentro ni fuera del Santuario en ese tiempo desde el ataque a la casa de los Lestrange. Moody tenía a los vigilantes haciendo turnos extra en el perímetro del asentamiento, pero nadie había siquiera avistado a un carroñero perdido. Dentro del Santuario, la paranoia y la alarma generalizada empezaba a descender, aunque lentamente. Luego, un nuevo refugiado llegó al Santuario, levantando revuelo de nuevo.

Severus se enteró por Amelia Bones, que había pasado por el cuartel cuando todo estaba sucediendo. Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Severus fue cuestionar a Moody: ese quizás no era el momento más adecuado para rescatar a más pobres diablos, no cuando estaban a punto de derrocar al Señor Tenebroso. Lo que se encontró, sin embargo, lo dejó helado. Peter Pettigrew, muy pálido y con un feo corte en la frente, miraba a todos lados con ojos acuosos y asustados.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó bruscamente Severus. Los hermanos Prewett y Molly Weasley estaban en la cocina, con Moody y el invitado, tratando de calmarle.

—Snape. —le saludó Moody. Pettigrew dio un bote en el sitio y se giró a mirarlo con miedo. —Ven, tenemos que hablar… En _privado_. —su ojo humano recorrió la cocina de forma punzante. —Dorcas llegará en cualquier momento, atended a Peter hasta entonces.

Bajaron al sótano. Severus estaba furioso, ardiendo en rabia. Pettigrew era la persona menos gryffindor que había llevado el ribete rojo en su túnica, lo sabía muy bien. Cómo se había aprovechado de los rumores que corrían acerca de Severus para lanzar la cerilla y prenderle fuego a todo no era algo que un noble y valiente personaje hiciera. Su general cobardía y la forma en que, en su tiempo, se había escondido detrás de los chicos más populares del colegio, hacían que saltaran varias alarmas en la mente de Severus.

—Qué. Hace. Él. Aquí. —requirió Severus con voz demandante y baja, una vez cerraron la puerta del sótano.

—Él es mi contacto.

—¿Tu contacto?

—El que me daba la información de los movimientos de los aurores. —especificó Moody.

—¿Él? —Severus señaló la puerta del sótano. Aquello debía de tratarse de una broma.

—Sí, él. Peter Pettigrew. Parece que han estado haciendo una investigación muy profunda desde el ataque a los Lestrange. Alguien debió de denunciarlo a los aurores. Cuando lo he sacado de allí, estaban arrestándolo.

—Miente. —dijo rápidamente Severus. No tenía ninguna prueba de eso, pero no se fiaba de Pettigrew ni un pelo.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—Deberíamos interrogarle. Sabes lo delicada de la situación. Si él fuera un espía…

—No es un espía. Lleva más de un año dándome información real.

—¿Y no te parece raro que justo le descubran ahora? —le preguntó Severus, paseando de un lado a otro. —¿Y que el Señor Oscuro todavía no haya hecho nada al respecto, ni una declaración de guerra siquiera?

—Está planeando algo más gordo, eso es seguro. —Severus le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias. —¿No creerás que Pettigrew tiene algo que ver con los planes del Innombrable? Ese chico de arriba es prácticamente chusma.

—No me fío de él. Puede ser un idiota, pero hasta los más inútiles saben seguir órdenes.

—A Él no le interesa un debilucho como Pettigrew. —estableció Moody. Severus entornó los ojos.

—¿Le has estudiado, como al resto de nosotros? —Moody frunció el ceño, furioso por las implicaciones. —Ese imbécil se escondía detrás de los Merodeadores para sentirse importante. ¿Quién te asegura que no se esconde ahora tras las faldas del Señor Oscuro?

Moody se carcajeó abiertamente, como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia. Severus frunció un poco más el ceño, sintiendo sus puños temblar de ira.

—Escúchate, Snape. Prejuzgando a la gente, ¿eh? Eso que tanto odiabas.

—No es el momento, Moody. Usa veritraserum y averigua si es un espía o no. Te estás jugando la vida de todos nosotros.

Severus abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió del cuartel. No perdió la oportunidad de pasar por la cocina y atemorizar a Pettigrew con su presencia. Los demás le miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Sabía que no tenía sentido que Pettigrew fuera un espía: él había sido un patético mago, al menos la trayectoria que Severus había visto, y que el Señor Oscuro lo metiera en la guarida de sus enemigos era un movimiento muy arriesgado. Pero quizás aquel era su punto fuerte: que todos le consideraban tan patético y débil que nadie se tomaría en serio que él fuera un espía.

Esa misma noche se informó a todos los miembros de la Orden que Pettigrew se quedaría en el Santuario. Moody habló también de su papel en la Orden como su informante, y varios fueron a darle palmaditas en la espalda y agradecerle el esfuerzo. Severus apartó a Moody a un lado, pero él lo tomo de la pechera de su túnica y le dijo, muy serio:

—Yo lo avalo, Snape. No es ningún peligro para nosotros ni para el Santuario.

Aún así, Severus no claudicó ante los esfuerzos de Moody para que confiara en aquel insecto que era Pettigrew. Severus apartó a Amelia, que tampoco parecía muy convencida con la inclusión del nuevo miembro de la Orden, y le hizo saber que sería interesante que mantuviera un ojo alerta cuando Pettigrew estuviera cerca. No le hizo falta informar a James de sus sospechas, ya que con una sola mirada intercambiada, Severus averiguó que no era el único que se sentía poco inclinado a confiar en Pettigrew. Lily fue a hablar con los Longbottom de este mismo asunto, por la mirada cómplice que intercambió con su marido.

Si Pettigrew era un espía, se enterarían en seguida de sus planes. Quisiera Moody o no.


	69. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68**

Peter Pettigrew lo estaba pasando mal. Por su cara, su expresión, la forma asustada de actuar, Severus entendía que lo estaban acongojando. En cuanto Severus había explicado que había una posibilidad, diminuta o enorme, de que Pettigrew fuera un espía, Sirius se había tomado como un deber hacerlo sentir miserable. Acababa de perder a su hermano, y desde que Pettigrew dejara los Merodeadores, a Sirius había dejado de caerle bien. Que ahora estuviese en juego la posibilidad de que Pettigrew fuera un mortífago solo exacerbaba su antipatía.

Los Bones y los Longbottom les ayudaban en la vigilancia. Como eran tantos, no había muchos problemas de horarios, aunque Moody había comenzado a usar a los miembros de la Orden para patrullar las lindes del Santuario. Severus pasaba igual cantidad de tiempo mascando planes con Moody que intentando averiguar si Peter era un espía o no.

Por el momento, no había encontrado nada concluyente. Pettigrew había inspeccionado las murallas discretamente y había paseado por todo el lugar como si intentara memorizar su disposición, pero algunos de los que aparecían por el Santuario también habían hecho eso antes. A Severus aún así no le inspiraba ninguna confianza: Pettigrew no parecía tener prisa en huir al extranjero.

Si Moody sabía de su vigilancia sobre Pettigrew, no parecía importarle mucho. Él estaba más centrado en averiguar cómo destruir a la serpiente del Señor Oscuro y cómo proceder desde ese punto en el que estaban atascados. Cada día revisaban los lazos del anillo para saber si el Señor Oscuro había creado nuevos horrocruxes o no, pero parecía que Él no tenía mucha prisa por continuar siendo inmortal.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que el Señor Oscuro esté planeando su siguiente movimiento desde donde sea que se aloje. —comentó Severus, mirando por enésima vez las coordenadas.

—Hum… ¿La serpiente no se ha movido? —preguntó.

—No. Está todo el rato a su lado. —confirmó Severus. —¿Piensas esperar a que ataque Él? O…

—No lo tengo seguro. —admitió Moody. —Esperar un ataque suyo es más arriesgado para el Santuario, pero… ¿Atacar nosotros su cuartel? La posibilidad de llegar a la serpiente y destruirla es ínfima. Además, este sitio nos lo conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano. Podemos montar estrategias aquí.

Severus asintió. Lo entendía a la perfección: no sabían muy bien donde se escondía el tirano, pero Severus tenía bastante seguro que no encontrarían un mapa del lugar para poder utilizarlo a su favor. Sin embargo, esperar a que Él atacara el Santuario era una absoluta locura. Era un todo o nada, donde el Santuario terminaría derruido y todos los que en él se alojaban se dispersarían por el país, desprotegidos. Si la Orden ganaba, sería el principio de la reconstrucción; si perdían, todo se habría terminado.

—Deberíamos planear algo en ambos casos. Si le damos suficiente tiempo, se acabará enterando del destino de sus otros horrocruxes y fracasaremos indudablemente.

Moody chasqueó la lengua, molesto por alguna razón. Severus, viendo que no iba a hacer nada por el momento, se marchó del sótano: su otra ocupación requería de su atención. Se volvió a preguntar si Moody sabría de la vigilancia que tenía puesta sobre Pettigrew, pero por la mirada ensimismada del cazador de magos oscuros, supo que no merecía la pena preguntarle.

Severus subió las escaleras del sótano. Se escuchaba el tartamudeo de Pettigrew en la cocina, así como las insidiosas e inquisitivas preguntas de Sirius. Amelia le miró desde el salón de la casa, señalándole discretamente la cocina, como si Severus no lo hubiese adivinado él solo. Ella era la que tenía que vigilar a Peter esa mañana, pero Sirius ya estaba haciendo su trabajo y como extra, hacía sentir miserable a Pettigrew.

Severus entró en la cocina. Los hermanos Prewett tomaban un té y Sirius, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, cuestionaba una vez más a Pettigrew, escondido en su asiento entre los dos hermanos pelirrojos. Los últimos miraban con el ceño fruncido a Sirius, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo o qué comportamiento era ese. Pettigrew saltó al ver a Severus entrar, se deshizo en excusas y se marchó. Inclinando la cabeza, Severus le hizo un gesto a Amelia para que continuara su vigilancia.

—¿No os estáis pasando con él? Ha sido espía de la Orden durante más tiempo que tú has sido miembro, Snape. —se quejó Fabian. Severus alzó una ceja.

—Mientras Moody no quiera confirmar que verdaderamente está con nosotros, esto es lo que hay. —se encogió de hombros.

—Es cruel. Y sabemos que está de nuestro lado.

—¿Ah, sí? Dime, por favor. —pidió sarcásticamente Severus.

—¿No me has oído? Ha estado más tiempo ayudando a la Orden que tú. —le recriminó Fabian de nuevo. Sirius saltó a su defensa:

—Ya… ¿Conoces a Peter acaso? La probabilidad de que lo haya hecho por voluntad propia es… Mínima. A no ser que en estos últimos años haya tenido una revelación que le cambiara por completo, que Peter esté dispuesto a sacrificarse por la causa es irrisorio.

—Si tan claro lo tenéis, ¿por qué no lo interrogáis y termináis con esta tontería?

—Moody intercedió por él. —Severus se encogió de hombros, sin dejarles ver lo iracundo que eso le ponía. —Si queréis hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón, aunque sea para que Pettigrew deje de sufrir de esta manera… —Severus dejó escapar una risa. Sirius sonrió también a su vez: a ninguno de los dos les importaba en lo más mínimo que Pettigrew sufriera.

Severus se marchó. Gideon murmuró algo entre los dientes, que sonaba como un claro insulto, pero lo dejó pasar. Los otros miembros de la Orden, los que no estaban ayudando a vigilar a Pettigrew, se mostraban curiosos por la animadversión que había surgido prácticamente de la nada. Sirius salió detrás de él, tras un momento de pensamiento.

—Ayer volvió a acercarse demasiado a la puerta de entrada. —le informó en voz baja y sospechosa. Severus asintió. —Pero no le he visto hacer nada más que mirar todo.

—Solo mirar también puede ser peligroso. —le dijo Severus. Sirius rodó los ojos, exasperado. —Está probando ser muy insistente. El primero que veo que continua examinando todo después de tres días en el Santuario.

—Es sospechoso. Deberíamos pasar de Moody.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento para romper la Orden de nuevo. —lo desestimó Severus. Llegaron a casa. —No te preocupes, Sirius: mientras Pettigrew esté vigilado, no podrá mover pieza.

—No me gusta. —gruñó el animago. Severus frunció los labios en una pequeña línea, pero no comentó nada al respecto. —¿Ya hay planes?

—Moody sigue pensándolo. —se sentaron en la cocina, uno frente al otro. Lily y James se habían marchado a dar una vuelta con el pequeño Harry, y Lupin estaba patrullando las murallas. —Cree que es mejor atraer al Señor Oscuro al Santuario. Lo prefiere a salir nosotros a cazarle.

—No voy a arriesgar a Harry. —se negó Sirius.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero arriesgarme a perder a nadie. —le dio rápidamente la razón Severus. No quería que el último Black entrara en una espiral de negación. —Ya hay planes de evacuación listos, todos sabemos lo que debemos hacer. Los planes que Moody haga sobre un ataque al Señor Oscuro en el Santuario, los hará con el plan de evacuación como base.

Sirius bufó, entre escéptico y enfadado con la nueva información. Se levantó y comenzó a hacer la comida de forma manual. Las zanahorias estaban siendo asesinadas, pero si eso le quitaba la tensión de encima, a Severus no le parecía mal. Él se marchó al rato, quería saber qué había hecho Pettigrew ese rato de boca de Amelia. Esta tarde, Alice Longbottom lo vigilaría y después, Sirius mantendría un ojo sobre él, cambiando a mitad de la noche con James.

Esa misma tarde, mientras la señora Longbottom vigilaba a Pettigrew, Moody le informó a Severus de su plan de ataque en el Santuario. No esperaba mucho más: el hombre había decidido que lo mejor era esperar un ataque y reaccionar, así que lo primero que iba a hacer era, obviamente, trazar planes bajo esa suposición. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo sobre el plan, sobre qué hacer con los horrocruxes, y finalmente tratando de montar una estrategia para atacar al Señor Oscuro en su escondite y una fecha límite para ponerse manos a la obra con ese plan.

Tanto tiempo estuvieron planeando Moody y Severus que, cuando llegó a casa el segundo, Sirius ya se había marchado a relevar a Alice en sus deberes y la cena estaba ya fría. Lily le acompañó después de tomar algo a casa de los Longbottom, aunque como ella le había dicho antes, no había pasado nada memorable con el escurridizo Peter. Algo en él, en su comportamiento, le molestaba tremendamente, pero lo dejó pasar, no queriendo tener insomnio esa noche.

Sin embargo, el insomnio era algo que le habría ayudado a permanecer despierto esa madrugada. Eran pasadas las tres cuando James le despertó, todavía ataviado con la capa gruesa y con una mirada preocupada en los ojos. En cuanto Severus abrió los ojos, James murmuró apretadamente:

—Sirius no está. No lo encuentro por ningún lado. Ni a él, ni a Peter.

Severus se incorporó, el velo del sueño completamente ido de su cara. Miró a James con el ceño fruncido: él había sido un bromista empedernido antes, quizás estaba intentando tenderle una broma. No, su cara estaba demasiado seria y preocupada. Severus se levantó, varita en mano.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Totalmente. He lanzado hechizos de seguimiento, y todos apuntan fuera del Santuario. No me atrevo a mandarle un mensaje por patronus, podría ser interceptado.

—¿Y a Pettigrew también le has hecho esto mismo?

—Sí. Mismo resultado. —Severus asintió lentamente con la cabeza. James estaba siendo parco en palabras; debía de estar muy preocupado.

—Voy a hablar con Moody. —resolvió rápidamente. Con un gesto de varita, se cambió de ropa. —¿Estás seguro de que Sirius no haría esto por voluntad propia?

—No, no sin antes decírselo a Lunático… O a mí.

Severus asintió con sequedad. Ordenó a James que permaneciera tranquilo y que volviera a comprobar de nuevo la ubicación de Sirius y Pettigrew, aunque si lo que había dicho era cierto, el resultado sería el mismo de antes. Severus caminó con paso firme a casa de Moody, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Subió las escaleras al piso superior ruidosamente: allí solo vivía Moody y no quería tener que despertarlo. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, el hombre mayor ya estaba sentado en la cama, en sus pijamas. El ojo mágico reposaba en un vaso de agua en la mesilla, el párpado en el que debía de estar el artilugio estaba hundido en la cuenca.

—Snape. —le gruñó. —Dame una buena razón para que no te fulmine ahora mismo.

—Sirius no está en el Santuario. Pettigrew tampoco. —le resumió. El cazador de magos oscuros frunció el ceño, se inclinó a un lado y agarró su prótesis.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tengo a James comprobándolo de nuevo.

Moody gruñó, se colocó su prótesis y se levantó. Severus se giró cuando el auror se puso el ojo mágico, que hizo un horrible sonido de succión, y con un gesto de varita, Moody cambió sus ropas. Sin hacer la cama, bajaron hasta la cocina, donde Moody puso a hacerse una cafetera bien cargada de café. Severus se lo agradeció internamente; él también tenía sueño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius con Peter?

—Él lo vigilaba esta noche. —Moody levantó las cejas. Severus ladeó la cabeza, _cómo si Moody no lo supiera ya_. —James tenía que haberle tomado el relevo hace media hora. Si esto no es lo que creo que es, podríamos estar en peligro inminente.

—¿Y qué crees que es? —le preguntó Moody. Echó café en dos tazas y le pasó una.

—Quizás Sirius se haya llevado a Peter para que le reconozcamos como un espía. Deberías mirar en todas las casas francas, aunque me parece improbable que Sirius haya hecho algo así sin decírselo a nadie primero.

—Peter no es un espía del Innombrable. —estableció Moody. Severus alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—Tenemos a dos personas desaparecidas. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, cabe la posibilidad de que la seguridad del Santuario se haya visto comprometida. Tenemos que avisar a los vigilantes, cuanto menos.

Moody asintió, terminándose de un trago su café. Mandó un patronus al jefe de los vigilantes para que estuvieran alerta a cualquier movimiento e instruyó a Severus rápidamente en la señal que debía lanzar para comenzar la evacuación. Después, se marchó por la chimenea a las distintas casas francas, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de tensión. James apareció poco después, angustiado.

—Lo he comprobado de nuevo. Como quince veces. No es un error. —Severus asintió. Bajó al sótano seguido de James, que parecía tener curiosidad por lo que fuera a hacer, pero Severus tan solo comprobó de nuevo que el Señor Oscuro no hubiera creado más horrocruxes. —¿Qué vamos a hacer si ataca?

—Moody ha empapado la espada de Gryffindor en veneno de basilisco. Si acuchillamos al Señor Oscuro o a su serpiente con esto, los mataremos. Lo más importante es matar _primero_ a la serpiente y al anillo, y _después_ al Innombrable. No sabemos qué puede pasar si el Señor Oscuro enfrenta la muerte mientras es, técnicamente, inmortal.

—Entendido. ¿Y el plan? —preguntó James.

—No lo hay. —admitió Severus. —Lo único que tenemos son grupos y quién se va y quién se queda. Los vigilantes también se quedan, no solo la Orden, y ellos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Los Weasley se encargarán de los niños. Lo demás va a ser improvisación. Tengo bombas desmayo para todos, si te sirve de consuelo. —terminó Severus viendo lo pálido que se había quedado James.

No era la primera vez que James se lanzaba a la batalla sin un plan bien pensado, pero aquel no era el momento de improvisar. Lamentablemente, Moody y Severus no habían podido establecer ninguna estrategia al respecto: ¿cuántas personas vendrían a por ellos? ¿y si el Señor Oscuro los lideraba literalmente? Eran demasiadas incógnitas, así que lo único que habían conseguido había sido un par de tácticas que utilizar en callejones estrechos.

James se fue a levantar a los demás y ponerles al corriente del plan. Dentro de la mente de Severus, una pequeña voz le recordaba que Sirius estaba desaparecido, y que podía estar en las garras del Señor Oscuro. No tenía miedo de que confesara ninguna información relacionada con sus horrocruxes, él no era guardián del secreto, pero seguramente sería torturado y asesinado vilmente. Y así se reencontraría con su hermano, en el más allá.

Las botas pesadas de Moody resonaron en el techo del sótano. Severus volvió a comprobar la posición de los horrocruxes, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Con un gruñido, Moody se inclinó a mirar el pergamino, que seguía igual que antes.

—Nada, no hay nadie en las casas francas.

—He avisado a James y a los demás del plan. O de la falta de plan. —añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

Moody gruñó. Y entonces, las alarmas saltaron en todo el Santuario.


	70. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69**

A Moody le cambió la cara en seguida. Las alarmas del Santuario rebotaban en los edificios y penetraban en los oídos de aquellos que vivían en el asentamiento. Severus frunció el ceño, no esperaba que el ataque se llevara a cabo tan pronto. La pequeñísima voz en su cabeza le seguía repitiendo que Sirius podía estar muerto. Moody se irguió con rapidez, lanzando su patronus a todos los que debían pelear. Los convocaría en la plaza central para organizar los grupos.

—Nos reuniremos en la plaza central. Coge la espada. —le recordó Severus.

Salió corriendo de la casa, sin dejar que Moody respondiera a su mandato. El pensamiento de que Sirius estuviera muerto revoloteaba en su mente, amenazando con guillotinarle: él le había mandado a vigilar a Peter, había sido su culpa que Sirius hubiera sido capturado. Pero en ese momento no podía pararse a pensar en sus errores: Sirius podía estar muerto, pero si se iban a enfrentar al Señor Oscuro esta noche, Severus necesitaba sacar del Santuario la caja de pandora y ponerla en un lugar seguro.

—¡Severus! —le llamó Lily.

Ella estaba vistiendo a Harry mientras James empaquetaba un poco de ropa para su familia. Lupin hacía una maleta de más, metiendo su ropa y la de Sirius. Severus organizó su maleta con un pase de varita: túnicas, zapatos, camisas y demás, junto con sus notas y sus investigaciones, volaron por su apretujado dormitorio. Severus recogió la caja de pandora en la maleta a mano y la dejó en el rellano de la casa. Lupin ya había sacado su maleta ahí.

Lily y James se encargaron de sacar el equipaje del Santuario. Llevaban a Harry en brazos, que no dejaba de llorar por la incomodidad del momento (eso no ayudaba a sus asustados padres). Los Weasley estaban organizando equipajes y niños en la casa de los Bones, que estaba al otro lado de la plaza. Moody no había comentado mucho al respecto, pero los Weasley tenían unos planes diferentes al resto: ellos no se quedarían en la casa franca que se les había asignado, sino que obtendrían unas capas más de seguridad. Por eso se llevaban los equipajes y a los niños.

—Severus, —le llamó Lupin, dirigiéndose hacia la plaza a trote ligero. —dime por favor que Sirius está bien. —Severus le miró fijamente.

—No puedo asegurarte nada.

Lupin disminuyó su velocidad, quedando por detrás de Severus de la impresión. El slytherin tenía la impresión de que, aunque Lupin lo sabía, no quería admitir que Sirius no iba a volver. La Orden del Fénix se reunía en la plaza central, amontonados y con caras pálidas y asustadas. Moody, al frente y con la espada de Gryffindor, ladraba órdenes y organizaba los grupos.

—Los Potter y Lupin serán tu escolta. —le avisó Moody en cuanto Severus llegó. Le pasó la espada. —Lo dejo en tus manos, Snape.

Severus apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza. La presión de tener que hacerlo bien o morir se acumulaba en la cabeza, la culpa de la muerte de Sirius le obnubilaba y la preocupación que James y Lily expedían inconscientemente hacía que su pulso se acelerase. Corrieron a las murallas, todos juntos. Los vigilantes se habían amontonado en las puertas de acceso, aunque había grupos en todos los flancos, por si aquello resultaba ser una distracción.

Los mortífagos y carroñeros les miraban con arrogancia desde abajo. Severus observó los alrededores: el ambiente estaba inusualmente frío, los dementores se acercaban. Severus echó un rápido vistazo al interior del Santuario: las familias corrían a las chimeneas y los hermanos Bones se apresuraban a mantener el orden en la medida de lo posible. Ellos sellarían las chimeneas cuando el último de los que huían se marchara.

Severus volvió la vista al frente. En ese momento, el Señor Oscuro apareció, en el centro del claro. Llevaba una masa inmóvil detrás de él. Con un movimiento de varita, la tiró frente a los ojos de los defensores del Santuario. Los temblores sacudían su espalda y parecía estar inconsciente. Severus palideció. Con un hechizo resucitador, Sirius Black tosió y se encogió sobre sí mismo, gimiendo largamente.

—Así que este es… —el Señor Oscuro avanzó un paso. Sirius se arrastró un poco hacia atrás. Pettigrew salió de entre las sombras, su redonda cara llena de satisfacción y miedo a partes iguales. —El sitio desde donde la Orden del Fénix opera. El… _Santuario_. —terminó con sarcasmo.

—Así es, mi Señor. —le aseguró Pettigrew.

—¡Traidor! —le gritó Moody desde lo alto de la muralla. Pettigrew se irguió un poco, manteniendo la pose reverencial. —¿Cómo has podido? Te salvamos el pellejo y – y…

—Jamás he estado en peligro. —repuso Pettigrew. —Y _jamás_ os he traicionado, porque nunca he estado de vuestro lado.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Pettigrew no podía ser tan astuto, ¿verdad? No podía haber estado dándoles información durante un año, ganándose la confianza de Moody, y luego haber simulado una detención con aquella escena en mente. No, eso no era cosa de Pettigrew, sino del hombre que tenía a su lado: Él había ordenado a Pettigrew que hiciera de espía, y que se infiltrara más tarde.

—Silencio, Pettigrew. —le calló el Señor Oscuro. —Tu información ha sido útil, pero eso no te exime de tus errores pasados.

—Pe – pero Señor, le he traído a Sirius Black. Él es un enemigo a su régimen –

—Silencio.

Pettigrew se arrodilló, pusilánime y obediente. El Señor Oscuro avanzó unos pasos, recorriendo con sus ojos las caras de sus oponentes. La enorme serpiente que habían visto en la mansión Lestrange reptaba por el suelo, cerca de su amo pero escondida en las sombras. Su siseo, sin embargo, era audible por todos. Con una floritura, gruesas sogas se enrollaron por el cuerpo de Sirius.

—Barty. —llamó el Señor Oscuro a uno de sus sirvientes. Severus le reconoció como un chico de su Casa, más joven que él.

Barty Crouch Júnior tenía el pelo de color pajizo y una expresión maníaca y enfermiza a partes iguales en la cara. Llevaba un objeto ovalado en las manos con gran cuidado. El chico se arrodilló frente a su Amo mientras Pettigrew volvía a las sombras, temeroso. Bellatrix Lestrange le chistó, mirándole como el bicho inmundo que era.

Usando a Sirius como escudo humano, sabiendo que nadie de la Orden se atrevería a derribar a Barty Crouch con Sirius delante, el joven mortífago avanzó hasta la puerta y enterró el óvalo allí. El Señor Oscuro atrajo hacia sí a Sirius de nuevo y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, aunque el capturado apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Su cara estaba llena de sangre y golpeada, se fijó Severus cuando el Señor Oscuro le cogió del pelo.

—Severus Snape. —le llamó, mirándole fijamente. Severus se abstuvo de tragar en seco, sabiendo que eso le haría verse vulnerable. —El sucesor de Moody al frente de la Orden, ¿si no me equivoco?

—Es posible. —respondió Severus, armándose de valor. Su oclumancia le estaba ahorrando muchos sufrimientos en ese momento, pero no sería sencillo lidiar con ello después.

—Un slytherin, al frente de la Orden del Fénix. Que irónico, yo pensaba que tendrías un poco más de ambición. —se burló Él. —Arrodíllate ante mí, ríndeme pleitesía aquí y ahora, y te prometo que _no te mataré_. —el Señor Oscuro le perforó con su roja mirada. Severus se la aguantó, aunque sentía que sus ojos ardían de la intensidad de su mirada. —Hazlo, y puede que Sirius Black sobreviva a esta noche. —la varita del Innombrable recorrió la mejilla de Sirius.

Severus miró sus alrededores. Aquello que habían colocado en la puerta tenía mala pinta. Pensó en los cuernos de erumpent, en cómo se había burlado porque sólo podían hacer minas inútiles con esos ingredientes… Y se odió por haber tomado la decisión equivocada. Fuera eso lo que fuera, era peligroso. Se ladeó hacia Lupin y le susurró:

—Que se aparten de la puerta. —Lupin pasó el mensaje de forma discreta. Severus le respondió finalmente al Señor Oscuro, —Lo lamento pero, verás, no acepto órdenes de nadie.

—Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te cace. —la sonrisa tétrica danzó en los inexistentes labios del Innombrable. Sus ojos pasaron por un momento al resto de los que estaban en la muralla, apartándose de las puertas. —Una mente brillante, tal y como Lucius me ha contado. Me servirás bien… Si sobrevives a esta noche.

La varita del Señor Oscuro se movió a la velocidad del rayo. Con una puntería perfecta, su hechizo golpeó el óvalo en la puerta y, como Severus había temido, el objeto explotó en fuego, ceniza y humo. Las guardas mágicas del Santuario, que tanto había costado levantar, fluctuaron y se rompieron. Las puertas de madera reventaron en mil astillas, derrumbando parte de la muralla. Los que más cerca estaban resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, el resto saltaron de la muralla.

Los mortífagos y carroñeros soltaron un atronador grito de guerra y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. Los dementores, con sus raídas y largas capas negras, se elevaron en el aire para caer desde el cielo a sus enemigos. Severus cogió a Lupin del cuello de la camisa, estabilizándolo tras el salto, y los llevó a todos a las estrechas calles del Santuario. Le dio la espada de Gryffindor a Lupin, que era el que tenía más cerca, y lanzó el hechizo de localización de horrocruxes. La serpiente tendría que venir a ellos.

—¡Sirius está vivo! —gritó Lupin de alivio, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido de la batalla. Una casa lejana ardía en lo más profundo de la noche, iluminando con sombras recortadas el asentamiento.

—No por mucho si no nos concentramos. — Severus pretendió sonar optimista, pero en sus oídos sonaba ridículo.

Dos dementores descendieron al otro lado de la calle que recorrían. Sus capas ocupaban todo el estrecho espacio mientras se dirigían a velocidad de vértigo hacia el grupo. Un patronus enorme, con forma de ciervo, se escurrió entre Severus y Lupin, que eran los que iban delante, y corneó a la pareja de dementores, mandándolos muy lejos. James les guiñó un ojo desde detrás, aunque su cara estaba tensa.

Cruzaron una intersección con las calles principales, donde se desarrollaba la mayor parte de la batalla. Un hechizo impactó en la pared justo un momento después de que Severus cruzara ese espacio, y luego la pared colapsó, dejando a James y Lily detrás, enfrentándose a quien sea que hubiera derribado la pared. Se escuchaban gritos por doquier, maldiciones y palabrotas, los hechizos imperdonables y los encantamientos escudo, entre otros.

—¡James, Lily! —Lupin redujo la marcha un momento, pero Severus le obligó a continuar. La espada rechinó contra el suelo cuando Lupin bajó el brazo, tratando de volverse.

La serpiente estaba cerca. El anillo se movía frenéticamente en el bolsillo de Severus, deseando unir su pieza del alma del Señor Oscuro con la que portaba el otro horrocrux. Giraron rápidamente en las calles serpenteantes: aquella zona era la primera que habían levantado, con casas puestas sin orden ni sentido y calles estrechas. Estaban a punto de llegar al siguiente cruce cuando algo reptó en una esquina y se lanzó a por Severus.

Apenas lo vio venir. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tirarse al suelo para esquivar el golpe de aquello que se lanzaba a por él como kamikaze. Lupin gritó detrás de él, la espada golpeó el suelo y la serpiente siseó. Severus se deslizó, mojando su túnica de la sangre que traía el reptil. Por el rastro de sangre, la serpiente venía de la plaza central. Toda su barriga estaba cubierta de ese líquido.

Severus se giró en el suelo. La serpiente se irguió sobre su estómago, siseando furiosamente. Lupin había desaparecido, junto con la espada, en una calle cercana. La serpiente, sin embargo, solo tenía ojos para Severus. Con rapidez, trató de levantarse, pero el reptil, mucho más rápido que él, se lanzó de nuevo, con las fauces tan abiertas que Severus pensó que podía tragársele entero.

Un destello plateado cortó el aire, un grito de guerra resonó en los oídos de Severus, y de repente, Lupin apareció de un callejón, espada de Gryffindor en mano, cortando a la serpiente en dos. La cabeza salió despedida hacia Severus, inerte pero conservando la fuerza que había puesto el animal en vida para cazarle. Severus se agachó, dejando que el trozo de la serpiente golpeara contra la pared de sus espaldas. Un líquido negro chorreaba de la espada de Gryffindor y del cuerpo de la serpiente, el mismo líquido que había salido del diario de Lucius.

—Lupin. —suspiró Severus, aliviado. El hombre le miraba con grandes ojos brillantes y la piel muy pálida. No se creía lo que había hecho. —La has destruido.

—Tenemos que buscar a James y Lily. Tenemos que salvar a Sirius.

Lupin salió corriendo hacia la plaza central, sin esperarle. Severus se quedó allí, escondido frente al cadáver de la serpiente, y comprobó varias veces que el anillo era el último de sus horrocruxes antes de lanzar la maldición imperdonable. _Ya estaba hecho. El Señor Oscuro era un mero mortal._


	71. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70**

Severus dejó el anillo y la caja que lo contenía en la calle, junto a los restos de la serpiente. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. Nada estaba yendo conforme al plan: primero James y Lily, y luego Lupin, se habían marchado a pelear en sus propios frentes. Aún así, la misión de Severus continuaba en pie: era momento de derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

—Severus. —Severus miró hacia arriba, su varita firmemente tomada en la mano. Ya sabía quién se acercaba, con su máscara blanca y el porte aristocrático.

—Hola, Lucius. —el otro hombre miró los restos de la serpiente y el anillo en el suelo, pero no comentó nada.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? Deberíais haberos marchado. —le intentó sonsacar Lucius. Severus lo miró, analizando sus palabras: no era una treta para traer nuevas a su Señor, sino una pregunta lanzada desde su persona.

—Vamos a pelear. Hasta el final. Deberías avisar a Narcissa. —Severus se levantó, suspirando pesadamente, puso una mano en el hombro de Lucius y le recordó. —Lo que prometí sigue en pie.

—Buena suerte. —solo fue un murmullo, pero Severus sonrió, antes de continuar su camino, en dirección contraria a Lucius. No pelearían, al menos no en ese momento, donde no tenían que fingir para nadie.

Severus echó a correr; miró un momento atrás, pero Lucius ya se había ido. Sabía que Lupin se había marchado a la plaza central, así que se centró en encontrar a Lily y James. Volvió a la pared derrumbada y escaló los escombros, encaramándose al tejado de una casa baja, oteando desde esa posición un poco más ventajosa.

El pasto de la plaza central estaba malogrado, lleno de escorchones y marcas de maldiciones. Los edificios no estaban mucho mejor. Los encantamientos patronus surcaban el cielo puntualmente, alejando a los dementores de la batalla. Todos los que Severus veía eran patronus corpóreos, eso decía algo del poder y entrenamiento de los magos de la Orden del Fénix. Los duelos se llevaban a cabo en toda la explanada, pero el Señor Oscuro no participaba en ninguno de ellos.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, junto con Barty Crouch Júnior, peleaban contra los Potter y los Longbottom, al otro lado de la plaza. Los hechizos cruzaban el aire con una rapidez impresionante y los duelistas esgrimían sus varitas como si fueran espadas, no queriendo ceder ninguno de ellos ni una pulgada de su territorio. Moody, al final de la plaza, peleaba contra Wilkes e Igor Karkaroff, pero ni siendo dos contra uno los mortífagos podían vencerle. Lupin, cerca de sus amigos, se enfrentaba a Dolohov y Macnair con ayuda de Dorcas Meadowes. La espada de Gryffindor estaba perdida, pues Severus no alcanzaba a ver su brillo plateado en la explanada.

Severus se deslizó por el tejado, cayendo al otro lado de la casa, el que daba a la plaza. Su varita se movió por inercia, apuntando directamente a la espalda de Crabbe, que peleaba contra uno de los vigilantes. El ruido de su cuerpo al caer inerte al suelo fue suficiente para Severus: había terminado con él. Sus pies ya se dirigían al otro lado de la plaza, hacia James y Lily, y hacia Lupin. Sirius estaría junto al Señor Oscuro, suponía.

Derribó a Selwyn, que peleaba contra los hermanos Prewett, al pasar cerca. Ellos se cruzaron en su camino, cabeceándole como único agradecimiento, y se marcharon a pelear con los novatos de la Orden. Un hechizo le golpeó en el hombro, y por un momento Severus entró en pánico. Cayó al suelo, su brazo izquierdo sin responder, y paró la caída con el derecho. Un simple encantamiento paralizante. _Lucius_ , pensó en seguida, recobrando la compostura y levantándose con agilidad. El brazo estaba entumecido, pero eso no era suficiente como para sacarle de la pelea.

Lucius Malfoy seguía llevando su máscara blanca de mortífago. Era uno de los pocos que llevaban la máscara puesta esa noche, la mayoría no tenía nada que ocultar al mundo. Sin embargo, aún con la máscara puesta, Severus podía reconocer sus maneras, su silueta. Severus le atacó casi de broma: otro encantamiento paralizante le fue devuelto a Lucius, estrellándose en su perfecto escudo.

Continuaron lanzándose hechizos inofensivos, aumentando su ritmo progresivamente. Severus le alcanzó con un hechizo repulsor con cierta facilidad: Lucius no era el mejor de los duelistas, ni el más astuto. Severus tan solo había usado una de las tácticas más comunes que le habían enseñado en la Academia Multiversada, pero Lucius había caído en la trampa de una forma insultantemente inocente. Su cuerpo rodó por el suelo, sus túnicas negras manchándose de suciedad.

Severus corrió hacia los Potter. Frank Longbottom gritó de dolor, soltando su varita. Los dedos de su mano dominante estaban torcidos en direcciones extrañas, rotos. Barty Crouch rodó por el suelo, inconsciente cuanto menos. A su izquierda se escucharon gritos y Dolohov chocó contra él, tirándole al suelo. Los hechizos de Lupin y Meadowes le alejaron de Severus, sin darle oportunidad a atacar. Rabastan salió despedido hacia una pared, abriéndose la cabeza y dejando un rastro de sangre en el muro.

Rodolphus se agachó, cogiendo el brazo de Bellatrix para huir. Alice Longbottom se aferró a su esposo, manteniéndolo de pie. Un solitario hechizo recorrió el aire, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Lily. La maldición verde cruzó el aire mientras Severus se ponía de pie, demasiado lento como para detenerla. James gritó, Lupin gritó, los Longbottom gritaron, y de repente, la maldición impactó contra un cuerpo.

Lily cayó a un lado, gritando y en estado de shock. El cuerpo de James se desplomó frente a su esposa, sus ojos abiertos y vidriosos, su mirada aterrorizada incluso después de morir. Severus se giró, disparando su propia maldición asesina hacia Bellatrix y Rodolphus, que ya corrían escapando. Rodolphus cayó al suelo con un ruidoso _'thud'_ mientras Bellatrix se zafaba de su agarre, escondiéndose en las sombras con una sonrisa siniestra.

Severus se giró, acortando el espacio entre James y él con largas zancadas rápidas. Lily lloraba silenciosamente, aunque su cara estaba pétrea, congelada en una mueca de horror. Alice cedió ante el peso de Frank y la impresión, y ambos Longbottom cayeron sobre sus rodillas. La varita astillada de Frank rodó por el suelo cuando la golpeó en su repentino movimiento. Lupin cogió a James, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla para que despertara.

—James… James, vamos… —murmuraba. Lily se acercó. Estiró su mano, queriendo tocar a James, pero la retiró a unas pulgadas de distancia, todavía incrédula.

—James… ¿Está…? —preguntó Severus, sin acercarse mucho. Cuanto menos viera del cadáver de James, mejor. Lupin lo miró, sus ojos inyectados en sangre e ira: tenía un terrible corte en la cara, atravesando su nariz, con los bordes enrojecidos y llenos de sangre. Dejó a James en el suelo y se encorvó, gruñendo como un animal. Lupin iba a transformarse.

—¡No! Remus, no lo hagas. —trató de convencerle Dorcas, saliendo de su estupor. —Dolohov te ha herido con plata, si te transformas ahora podría matarte.

—Me da igual. —gimió largamente Lupin. —¡Me da igual! James… Y Sirius… —Lupin parecía incapaz de articular una frase entera, tal era su dolor. Severus lo escondió todo al fondo de su mente: _en otro momento, tan solo no ahora_. —¡Me da igual!

—Ya basta. —le cortó Severus, poniendo su voz más intimidante. Se acercó a Lupin, que parecía haber olvidado su rabia asesina momentáneamente. —Coge a James, a Lily y a Frank y llévalos a la casa segura que se te ha asignado. Alice, Meadowes, escoltadles hasta el punto de aparición más cercano.

Severus se giró sobre sus talones, su capa ondulándose detrás de él, y se marchó hacia donde estaba Moody. _James estaba muerto_. Cargó contra Nott, convirtiéndolo rápidamente en una fuente chorreante de sangre. _James estaba muerto_. Se escuchó una explosión en el callejón donde Moody y sus dos contrincantes se habían metido en su acalorada pelea: los escombros y el polvo lo llenaron todo, y un brazo vestido de negro salió despedido. _James estaba muerto_.

Moody salió del callejón, renqueante y con el bastón astillado, pero mayormente ileso. _James estaba muerto_. Severus avanzó hacia él, aunque no sabía qué razón le llevaba hasta el líder de la Orden del Fénix. _James estaba muerto_. Su mente funcionaba a cámara lenta, sus pensamientos divergiendo rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de James, tumbado en el sucio suelo del Santuario, inerte. _James estaba muerto_.

—Snape. ¡Snape! —le llamó Moody, zarandeándolo.

—La serpiente y el anillo. Destruidos. —consiguió articular Severus por fin. Moody frunció el ceño, extrañado por su actitud, pero lo dejó estar. —Solo falta Él.

—Sí, solo falta Él.

El silencio se hizo repentinamente en el Santuario. Severus se volvió automáticamente. Ya sabía qué, o quién, era el causante de semejante silencio. El Señor Oscuro cruzó las murallas derruidas del Santuario. Detrás de Él, Pettigrew arrastraba a un sufriente Sirius. Bellatrix, al otro lado de su Señor, sonreía con suficiencia, como si su marido no acabara de morir. Los mortífagos corrieron, algunos arrastrándose por el suelo, y todos se colocaron a ambos lados de su Señor, con unas poses reverenciales. Severus avanzó, empujado por Moody. A ambos lados veía caras pálidas, ensangrentadas y sucias, cansadas de la pelea. La mayor parte de los vigilantes había sido eliminada; de los nuevos integrantes de la Orden tan solo quedaban un par de aguerridos hermanos.

—Esto se ha terminado. —anunció el Señor Oscuro. Su voz hizo temblar a sus fieles de lo cargada de odio que estaba. También agitó a los que peleaban en el bando contrario. —Habéis enfrentado a mis mortífagos con valor. Y Lord Voldemort —su solo nombre hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Severus y de muchos otros. — sabe recompensar el valor. Uníos a mí y os prometo la salvación, a vosotros y a vuestras familias.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos. A la izquierda de Severus, Moody contuvo el aliento. Esperaba que todos dieran el paso al frente, que se tiraran al suelo y suplicaran por sus vidas. A Severus no le importaba en lo más mínimo: aunque le costara su vida, iba a pelear contra el Señor Oscuro… E iba a matarlo. A Él… Y a Bellatrix. Davey Gudgeon, el líder de los vigilantes, dio un paso, saliendo de la multitud. Todos le miraron, unos suplicantes y otros con sonrisas arrogantes. La cara de Gudgeon estaba contorsionada en una mueca incómoda, llena de incertidumbre.

—Tranquilos, no muerdo. —les animó el Señor Oscuro en voz baja y lenta. Sus mortífagos rieron a carcajada limpia. Una mano salió de entre la maraña de gente que conformaba la Orden y los vigilantes, y se llevó a Gudgeon dentro de la marabunta de nuevo. —Qué pena, para uno que había hecho el movimiento correcto. —se burló. Su varita golpeó la palma de su mano, impaciente. Al final, viendo que nadie iba a moverse, continuó. —Mi oferta sigue en pie, Severus Snape. Únete a mí, y quizás no tengas que ver morir a más de tus amigos.

—Mientes. —replicó Severus. Los mortífagos rieron. A Severus no le podía importar menos. El Señor Oscuro los calló de golpe, avanzando un paso hacia él.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Contrario a lo que puedas creer, no es de mi interés derramar sangre mágica. —Él avanzó otro paso, despegándose finalmente del grupo de mortífagos que le acompañaban.

—Permite que lo ponga en duda. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Entonces tendré que obligarte a que reconsideres mi oferta.

La varita del Señor Oscuro se movió con rapidez, lanzando la maldición asesina cerca de Severus, a su derecha. Con la misma agilidad, el inofensivo hechizo de Severus la interceptó, mandando las dos maldiciones hacia arriba, perdiéndose en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Severus se adelantó rápidamente, acuchillando el aire y comenzando su duelo con el Señor Oscuro.

Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix se apartaron, dejándoles espacio. Todos les miraban, sin que estallaran más duelos en ninguna otra parte. Los hechizos volaban con maestría y rapidez. Tanto el Señor Oscuro como Severus utilizaban magia no verbal, extendiendo un incómodo y tenso silencio, solo roto por el ruido de las túnicas al moverse y los zapatos golpeando la tierra sucia.

Severus se sentía al ciento diez por ciento. Allí no había nadie más aparte de su contrincante. Podía ser el Señor Oscuro, pero lo único que a Severus le importaba era su destreza en la magia marcial. Sabía que había mucho en juego, pero también había empujado eso al fondo de su mente, detrás de la enorme barrera de oclumancia que amenazaba con caer en cuanto se despistara. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba tranquilo, sin molestos pensamientos en mente, tan solo una idea fija: vencerle a Él.

Los murmullos rompieron el ambiente de silencio por un momento. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en el combate, aún cuando se escuchó un golpe sonoro. La formación de mortífagos se rompió, Bellatrix cayó al suelo, empujada por Sirius, que saltó con sus manos desnudas a la pelea. El Señor Oscuro lo esquivó, dejando a Sirius en medio del duelo. Severus frunció el ceño mientras Sirius caía al suelo, sin fuerzas, a sus pies.

Severus le cogió del cuello de su túnica, aprovechando el momento en que Sirius había desequilibrado a su oponente para retirarlo del duelo. Moody se movió a sus espaldas, gruñendo. Severus pensó que podía apartar a Sirius, al menos un poco, antes de que Él se recuperara, pero su brazo izquierdo continuaba resentido del hechizo de Lucius. Gruñó, encontrándose sin fuerza para mover a Sirius y bajó la vista al hombre caído. _No dejaría que Sirius muriera también_.

No se dio cuenta de que un hechizo se dirigía hacia él hasta que una figura alta y oscura se puso frente a él. El mortífago gritó cuando la maldición impactó, se escucharon gritos en su bando y Lucius cayó encima de Severus, sangrando copiosamente. Moody le empujó a un lado antes de que el peso de Lucius le venciera. _¿Qué había hecho Lucius?_ Bellatrix gritó, la cara del Señor Oscuro se transformó, pasando por la incredulidad hasta una rabia visceral.

Lucius gemía a sus espaldas, su respiración superficial y rápida. Moody gruñía, obteniendo ayuda de Meadowes, que acercaba a Sirius al territorio que controlaban sus aliados. _Lucius se estaba muriendo_. Severus no había alcanzado a ver el daño que había sufrido su amigo mortífago, pero su presentimiento era claro. _Lucius se estaba_ muriendo. El muro de oclumancia amenazó con caer, su respiración acelerándose.

— _¡Avada kedavra!_ —gritó Severus, lanzándose al frente. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

La maldición cortó el aire a velocidad de vértigo. El Señor Oscuro, con su varita levantada para lanzar la siguiente maldición, reculó, dio un pequeño traspiés y trató de esquivar la maldición, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde como para lanzar un hechizo que desviara el curso del encantamiento asesino. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano: la maldición le golpeó en el pecho, más cerca del hombro que del corazón. El impulso de la maldición hizo que su cuerpo se cayera hacia atrás, rodando en la suciedad del suelo.

Sus mortífagos se apartaron. Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo al mago tenebroso rodar hasta que paró, su cuerpo boca arriba, su cara monstruosa deformada en una mueca de sorpresa y los ojos rojos, inertes y sin brillo, mirando al cielo, cada vez un poco más claro. _Lord Voldemort había muerto._


	72. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71**

 _Lord Voldemort había muerto._

Un terrible grito desgarrador cortó el aire, y todos volvieron a la realidad. Bellatrix les miró con marcado odio en su cara. Luego corrió, saliendo del Santuario. Los demás mortífagos la siguieron un momento más tarde, pero ese momento fue decisivo para muchos de ellos. La Orden al completo, los vigilantes, los pocos supervivientes que todavía tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando saltaron en su caza y captura, derribando a todos los que pudieron. Severus se agachó junto a Lucius, cuyos ojos estaban desenfocados.

—Lucius. —le llamó. El hombre gimió. Moody le miró un momento y los dejó en manos de Dorcas, saliendo él también a cazar mortífagos. —No te muevas, lo harás peor.

—Severus… Narcissa y Draco… Protégelos…

Lucius tosió, se convulsionó y le cogió la mano que Severus le tendía. La apretó, escurriéndosele por la copiosa sangre que tenía su propia mano. Su cara quedó constreñida en una mueca de dolor, su mano aflojó el agarre y Severus supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Lucius, lo siento. —murmuró. Sabía que si no lo decía en ese momento, se arrepentiría para siempre. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse de James, ni de Regulus. Aquello era todo un lujo. —Yo… Cuidaré bien de Narcissa y de Draco. No dejaré que les pase nada. _Te lo prometo_.

—Gracias… Gracias.

La mano de Lucius cayó al suelo. Sus ojos miraban, como los del Señor Oscuro, a un cielo cada vez más claro, pero Severus no sentía ese alivio que había sentido cuando el Señor Oscuro había muerto. Dorcas Meadowes, sentada al lado de Sirius, le lanzaba hechizos para refrescarle. Severus la miró, preguntándole en un solo gesto cómo estaba Sirius, y ella asintió. Luego, Severus se levantó, su cabeza hecha un lío, pero con una idea clara en mente: tenía que proteger a Narcissa y a Draco.

—Cuida de Lucius. —le encargó. Dorcas asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que tan solo debía cuidar del cuerpo. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre los dos slytherins había desembocado en la traición de Lucius Malfoy y un movimiento decisivo para ganar la pelea final.

Severus corrió fuera del Santuario. Se escuchaban gritos fuera, en el bosque que rodeaba el lugar, mientras los combatientes de la Luz perseguían a los mortífagos fugados. Los dementores huían, repelidos por los encantamientos patronus de una vez por todas. Severus se desapareció, sabiendo que, si bien el futuro era incierto y la pelea había sido ganada, para él todavía quedaba un frente abierto.

Respiró hondo, apareciendo en la mansión Malfoy. Las verjas negras estaban abiertas, no parecían haber sido forzadas. _Bellatrix estaba ahí_ , pensó Severus con urgencia. Se coló rápidamente al interior de la finca y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la enorme casona blanca. Las luces estaban echadas, a pesar de que todavía era muy pronto como para que Narcissa se hubiera levantado y puesto en marcha.

La puerta de madera de la casa también estaba abierta, sin signos de forcejeo. Narcissa había dejado entrar a su hermana por voluntad propia, sin saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Severus entró: el llanto agudo de un niño resonaba en las paredes. No era todo lo que el viento traía: los gritos de su madre rasgaban el aire, su voz melodiosa rota. Bellatrix gritaba algo de fondo, pero el llanto de uno y los gritos de la otra enmascaraban sus palabras. Los cuadros le miraron, pálidos e inquietos.

—Última puerta del pasillo de la derecha al subir las escaleras. —le dijo una señora muy mayor con voz urgente. Severus asintió, poniéndose en marcha con rapidez.

El brazo izquierdo todavía le punzaba por el hechizo paralizante de Lucius, las piernas empezaban a dolerle por el esfuerzo que viniera haciendo desde la pelea en el Santuario, su mente estaba cansada, derrotada, queriendo tan solo dejar caer los muros de oclumancia y mandarlo todo al diablo. Pero aquello no era una excusa suficientemente válida para Severus como para dejar a Narcissa y Draco a su suerte.

La puerta del dormitorio principal estaba entreabierta. Unas sombras recortadas se proyectaban en la pared encima del cabecero de la cama. Severus entró, varita en mano, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Bellatrix con todo lo que tenía. Ella había matado a James, pretendía matar a Narcissa y a Draco. No podía dejarla con vida. Bellatrix levantó la varita, sorprendida.

Narcissa se convulsionaba en el suelo. Su pelo rubio estaba enmarañado, su cara blanca llena de lágrimas. Algo en ella, sin embargo, estaba mal: sus ojos claros estaban perdidos, desenfocados, y su rostro, que debería estar contorsionado en una mueca de dolor indescriptible, se encontraba relajado, sus labios un poco separados. Ella estaba en paz, pero eso no estaba bien.

Bellatrix, de pie frente a su hermana, tenía la cara perlada de sudor. Su torso subía y bajaba erráticamente, recuperando la respiración. Su pelo oscuro cubría parte de su cara, y sus ojos, escondidos tras los párpados gruesos, tenían ese brillo maniático y demente que Severus recordaba haber visto en contadas ocasiones en el colegio. Tenía un rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas y sus ojos y nariz estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, como si hubiera derramado unas lágrimas traidoras y nada más.

—¡Tú! ¡TÚ! —le reconoció Bellatrix. —Maldito – traidor – a la sangre. —Bellatrix bufó, descontrolada, apenas articulando una media frase con coherencia. —Tú lo has matado. A mi Señor.

Parecía que Severus no era el único que se negaba a creer que otros habían muerto. Bellatrix todavía negaba la muerte de su Señor, aunque reconocía a Severus como su asesino. Ella pateó a Narcissa con fuerza, mandándola a una esquina de la habitación. La cuna del pequeño Draco se bamboleó ligeramente cuando el cuerpo de Narcissa golpeó una de sus patas. La mujer de pelo rubio ni siquiera gimió de dolor.

—No vas a salir de aquí con vida, ¿lo sabes? —le aseguró Severus, frunciendo el ceño. Todo su ser le decía de lanzarse ciegamente a por ella, pero Bellatrix, por más airada que pareciera, seguía manteniéndose firme en su sitio, sabiendo que ya estaban peleando.

—Entonces haré que me sigas al infierno, Snape. —su voz era oscura, llena de malos augurios. —-¡Avada kedavra!

Severus se agachó rápidamente, esquivando la maldición. Apenas pudo moverse un poco cuando Bellatrix lanzó el siguiente hechizo, sin contenerse. Ella estaba cerca de Draco y Narcissa, una maldición desviada podría acabar con sus vidas si Severus no se cuidaba. Bellatrix lo entendió rápidamente, cuando vio que Severus apenas lanzaba un par de maldiciones, conteniéndose. Rió maquiavélicamente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, hacia Draco.

—¿Qué pasa, Snape? ¿Tienes miedo de hacerles daño? —Severus se revolvió en su sitio. La varita de Bellatrix dejó de apuntarle, tocando con su punta el cuerpecito de Draco, que gimoteó cuando le golpeó muy fuerte.

—Déjalo.

—¿Y si no quiero? —le respondió rápidamente ella. Se relamió los labios secos con la lengua. —¿Qué harás?

—Lo que sea. —se traicionó Severus. La promesa de Lucius, no podía romperla. —Pero déjalos.

—¿Lo que sea? —Severus asintió con la cabeza, sus dientes rechinando. ¿Qué más podía hacer? —Dame tu varita. ¡Dámela!

Severus se la lanzó de mala gana. Debería haber pedido refuerzos, pero todos los demás estaban ocupados. Y, qué demonios, aquella era su responsabilidad, no la de nadie más. Bellatrix cogió su varita con aire triunfal. Severus estaba seguro de que ella le lanzaría la maldición asesina acto seguido, pero en su lugar rompió en dos su varita. Severus tragó saliva copiosamente.

—De rodillas. Ahora. —le ordenó después Bellatrix. Severus obedeció a duras penas, tratando de ver lo que ella pretendía hacer. ¿Cuál era su plan? Estaban solos, no había nadie más en esa casa. —Vaya, vaya. —dijo Bellatrix con voz suave y lenta. —Resulta que al final no eras tan poderoso, ¿no?

Su rodilla se estrelló contra su boca en tiempo récord. Severus apenas lo vio venir; el impacto le empujó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus posaderas. Bellatrix rió mientras Severus se sujetaba la boca, llena de sangre y con los labios rotos. La varita de Bellatrix se movió y la maldición tortura golpeó contra su sien, mandándolo definitivamente al suelo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en un dolor ya conocido.

Aunque fuera por su estúpido orgullo, Severus reprimió las ganas de gritar. Bellatrix le gritó, furiosa porque no suplicaba por su patética vida, y le golpeó el hombro, estrellándolo contra la pared. Severus se incorporó como pudo, su espalda apoyada en el muro, su cara y manos llenas de sangre. Bellatrix se giró, mirando a su hermana y a su sobrino un momento, y después su varita rasgó el aire.

—Te morirás cuando yo lo diga, sucio mestizo. —la maldición le golpeó, cortándole el pecho en diagonal. Severus perdió el aliento, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

—Maldita sea. —murmuró Severus. Bellatrix gritaba obscenidades y le culpaba de todos sus males, pero Severus no prestó atención. Tenía que encontrar una forma de darle la vuelta a la situación, y rápido. La misma maldición le volvió a golpear, desgarrando parte de su brazo.

—Cuando termine contigo, me encargaré de Draco. —le avisó Bellatrix. La sangre de Severus se desparramaba por el suelo, aunque él intentaba parar la hemorragia con las manos temblorosas. —Y no habrá nadie que lleve el apellido de tu amigo el traidor. Si tengo suerte, quizás me encuentre con la sangresucia y su hijo, y termine también con el apellido Potter. —ella le cortó en el hombro con un gesto vago. —Tengo cuentas pendientes con muchos de tus amigos, ¿sabes? Cuando termine con ellos, nadie, _nadie_ , te recordará. Jamás.

Severus se lanzó a por Bellatrix, que rondaba cerca. La maldición cortante de ella le seccionó la piel entre el cuello y el hombro, pero no le detuvo. Los dos cayeron al suelo en una maraña de túnicas negras y forcejearon con la varita. La sangre de Severus caía en la cara de Bellatrix, manchando sus mejillas. Ella sonreía como una desquiciada.

Severus levantó su puño izquierdo y trató de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Bellatrix. Por James, por Lucius, por Narcissa, por Draco. Por sí mismo. Ella lo esquivó y su piel se abrió contra el suelo. La varita ya no le importaba, lo único que merecía su atención era Bellatrix, y cómo iba a matarla con sus propias manos. Su puño se levantó de nuevo, y volvió a descargar otro golpe, igual de fuerte que el anterior.

Esa vez sí que acertó de lleno en la cara de su oponente. Bellatrix gritó, poniendo una de sus manos en la cara de Severus para alejarle. Él volvió a levantar el puño, y volvió a lanzarlo hacia Bellatrix. Una vez más, acertó. La mano de Bellatrix fue a su rostro: le había roto la nariz. No le importaba, ese no era pago suficiente por lo que había hecho.

Volvió a golpearle. Una vez. Otra vez. Todas las veces que hicieran falta. Bellatrix soltó su varita, tratando de cubrirse de los golpes de Severus. Sus nudillos estaban abiertos, en carne viva, y manchados de la sangre de Bellatrix. Ella gritaba, cada vez más bajo. Sus labios y dientes estaban rotos, su nariz torcida a un lado y sus ojos hinchados por los golpes. Ya no era para nada bella, como había sido hacía unos minutos.

Con un grito furioso, Severus descargó otro golpe. El bebé volvía a llorar amargamente en su cuna, llamando a su madre. Narcissa, en el suelo y de espaldas a Severus, no se movía un ápice. Severus descargó otro puñetazo más. Bellatrix gimió, sus manos a ambos lados de la cara, sin fuerzas para seguir protegiéndose. ¡Bam! Su puño se estrelló de nuevo contra su cara. ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Severus se cayó a un lado, sin fuerzas, con la mano todavía alzada. Respiraba muy rápido, tratando de coger aire. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía a rabiar, incluso aquellos que no conocía. Su visión se tornaba borrosa, pero podía ser por las lágrimas que estaba derramando inconscientemente. Bellatrix no se movió de su sitio, probablemente llevara un rato muerta.

Se incorporó como pudo, arrastrándose con sus últimas fuerzas hacia Narcissa y Draco. Recogió la varita de Bellatrix, mirando una cara que no reconocía por los golpes. Aquella visión le daba arcadas: era tan parecido a su padre en esos momentos que se despreciaba a sí mismo. Aún así, había hecho lo correcto, eso era lo que se merecía Bellatrix.

Recogió a Narcissa del suelo, inclinándose para verla mejor. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y perdidos, muy lejos de esa habitación. Dejó su cabeza de nuevo reposar en el suelo frío, sabiendo que aquello no era algo que él pudiese curar. Severus se inclinó sobre la cuna de Draco y lo sacó con manos temblorosas. El bebé le miró, todavía llorando. Era mucho más grande que aquel de la foto que Lucius le había mandado, con un poco de pelo rubio y grandes ojos claros.

La varita de Severus se movió por inercia, mandando un mensaje de auxilio a… No, a James no. A Lily. Luego, tiró la varita a un lado y se sentó con Draco en el suelo, frente a su madre. Sus brazos llenos de sangre envolvieron al pequeño mientras suspiraba, su mente llena de remordimientos y culpa. El bebé se abrazó a él, cogiéndole de las túnicas sucias y babeándole en el hombro, sin entender realmente lo que había pasado esa noche.

El cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo en un amanecer especial para el mundo mágico, un amanecer que no todos verían.


	73. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72**

Severus se revolvió un momento, antes de gemir. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso respirar le dolía. Abrió los ojos, confuso y desorientado, solo para encontrarse en una habitación de hospital. _¿Qué había pasado?_ Imágenes de James, Lucius, el Señor Tenebroso, la habitación matrimonial de la mansión Malfoy, se sucedieron frente a sus ojos. Gimió largamente, cerrándolos. _Aquello no podía ser real_. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, cada latido resonando con grandeza en sus oídos.

—¿Severus? —le llamó una voz femenina en tono muy bajo.

Severus era incapaz de calmarse. Ni siquiera quería hacer el esfuerzo de tanto cansancio acumulado que llevaba a sus espaldas. Su respiración iba igual de rápida que su corazón; sus ojos estaban desenfocados y vidriosos. _James, Lucius, estaban muertos, Narcissa, ¿en qué condiciones estaría?, ¿y Sirius?, ¿y Draco?, ¿habría muerto alguien más mientras perseguían a los mortífagos?_ Un enfermero se inclinó sobre él con una jeringa en la mano y se la inyectó en el brazo bueno. Severus se revolvió, pero en seguida sus ojos se cerraron y volvió a quedarse dormido.

La siguiente vez que despertó se encontraba en la misma habitación de hospital. Esa vez inspiró hondo, mirando sus alrededores. El atardecer pintaba sombras recortadas contra las paredes. Solo había una butaca en la habitación, ocupada por Lily. Había dos cunas, una a cada lado de la butaca. Lily leía en voz baja para los dos niños que intentaba dormir en sus cunas. Ella levantó la mirada un momento, sonriéndole tristemente a Severus mientras continuaba la lectura. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y las mejillas pálidas, resaltando sus colores.

—Lily. —murmuró Severus una vez ella terminó de leer. Ella le volvió a sonreír, aunque la sonrisa se le fue bastante pronto.

—Severus. —respondió ella en tono aliviado. —No sabes cuánto me alegra verte despierto de nuevo. —Severus le sonrió. Lily le cogió de la mano buena en un gesto reconfortante.

—Lo siento. —soltó Severus, incómodo. El labio de Lily tembló ante la sola mención indirecta de James, pero terminó haciendo una mueca que podría haber pasado por una sonrisa.

—Me tomé la libertad de abrir tu caja de pandora. Tengo a Draco aquí ahora mismo. —Lily le señaló la cuna más cercana. Severus se inclinó un poco, viendo su cabellera rubia. El niño dormía apaciblemente. —Se está portando muy bien.

—¿Y Narcissa? —Lily apartó la mirada. Sus dedos apartaron un mechón rebelde de la frente de su hijo.

—No creen que se recupere. La maldición cruciatus le provocó demasiados daños en el cerebro. Por lo demás, se encuentra… _Bien_. —dijo lo último con un tono sarcástico. Lo que Lily quería decir en realidad era que Narcissa Malfoy se había vuelto loca por la maldición cruciatus.

—¿Draco?

—Completamente sano. Bellatrix no llegó a tocarle un solo pelo. —respondió rápidamente Lily, mirándole con cierto orgullo.

Severus sintió que la tensión en sus hombros se relajaba. Lily parecía aprobar tácitamente que Severus se hiciera cargo de lo que quedaba de los Malfoy, aún cuando Lucius había sido mortífago. Pensó que podía contar con ella para criar a Draco ahora que era lo último que el niño tenía. Lily parecía ciertamente a gusto con Draco y a Harry no parecía importarle mucho la presencia de otro bebé alrededor de su madre.

—Eres un héroe, Severus. —le dijo Lily. —Ahora mismo tienes a dos aurores detrás de esa puerta para protegerte a ti exclusivamente. Escogidos por Moody, por supuesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Severus, confuso. —¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Unos días solo. —Lily hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza. —La noticia de que Voldemort está muerto se ha extendido con rapidez. Gracias a los mortífagos, en gran parte. Salieron todos corriendo en cuanto sus marcas desaparecieron. Moody tomó el ministerio en tan solo unas horas, dejó a Amelia y Edgar trabajando allí y liberó Hogwarts. ¿Te puedes creer que tenían una asignatura llamada Artes Oscuras? Y Estudios Muggles era obligatoria, pero para adoctrinar a todos los niños.

—Y… ¿No ha – ? —Severus inspiró hondo, incapaz de terminar la frase por miedo a que Lily le comunicara más malas noticias.

—No. Sirius está todavía recuperándose, salió hace un par de días por ser tan insistente. Remus tuvo que pasar una noche aquí, el corte de la cara se lo hizo Dolohov con una daga de plata, y ya sabes que licántropos y la plata no se llevan bien. Frank solo tenía la mano rota, así que no le ha llevado mucho tiempo sanar.

—¿Y tú?, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Severus finalmente. Lily se volvió a acariciar la frente de Draco, que se movió un poco buscando su tacto. Tenía una mirada muy triste en la cara, pero era de esperar.

—Estoy. —contestó Lily, parca en palabras. —Es difícil, muy difícil. Yo – no esperaba – pero sabía que podía pasar. Es solo – no estaba preparada para esto. —tartamudeó ella. —Debería haber sido yo la que muriera. —terminó. Severus trató de alcanzarla, pero apenas podía moverse.

—James dio su vida por ti.

—Lo sé. Es mi culpa que esté muerto. —se castigó Lily. Severus sobrepasó el dolor y agarró la mano de ella. No quería que dijera esas cosas, ni siquiera que las pensase.

—No lo es, Lily. No es tu culpa. James – fue su decisión el salvarte.

Lily comenzó a llorar, agarrada a la mano de Severus. Él se quedó callado mientras ella sollozaba suavemente para que los niños no se despertaran. También tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y desquitarse con cualquiera, pero Lily había perdido a su marido, no era comparable. Y ahora, más que nunca, Severus necesitaba ser fuerte. Draco estaba bajo su cuidado, y tenía todavía que ver lo que había quedado de Narcissa, y organizar el funeral de Lucius, ya que nadie más lo haría. Y Sirius y Remus… ¿Cómo estarían ellos?

Lily se disculpó en cuanto pudo parar de llorar. Severus desechó ese 'lo siento' de ella mientras le traían la cena. Los medimagos le revisaron ahora que estaba despierto, dándole, por fin, buenas noticias: podría salir del hospital al día siguiente, después de la cena. Sus miradas los traicionaban: estaban ante un gran héroe de guerra, pensarían por los ojos vidriosos y el tartamudeo del más joven. Severus no comentó nada al respecto, pero Lily le guiñó un ojo triste. Después de la cena, Lily transformó la butaca en una cama pequeña. Los cuatro, niños incluidos, durmieron en la habitación del hospital, resguardados por aurores en todo momento.

Al día siguiente por la noche, después de la cena, Severus por fin pudo ponerse su ropa y levantarse de la cama. Los músculos seguían pinchándole y todavía llevaba un ligero vendaje en el brazo que Bellatrix le había cortado, pero por fin podía irse de ese horrible hospital. Lily avisó a los demás con una lechuza prestada del hospital (ni siquiera se atrevió a intentar un patronus). Severus cogió a Draco en brazos, aunque tenía un miedo terrible de dejarlo caer al suelo.

—Lo harás bien. —le aseguró Lily viendo su indecisión. Ella cogía con una firmeza y una seguridad apabullantes a Harry, que apoyaba su mejilla en el hombro de su madre. Severus pensó que él nunca conseguiría enfrentar una situación como esa con la seguridad de Lily.

—Tan solo espero que no se caiga. —murmuró Severus. Sus dos guardaespaldas les seguían con miradas impertérritas. —¿Adónde vamos?

—A casa de Sirius, Grimmauld Place número doce. ¿La recuerdas?

Severus asintió. Se giró a los dos aurores para decirles cuál sería su siguiente parada y se desaparecieron. Un segundo más tarde, los aurores se dispusieron a sus espaldas con un gesto marcial. Lily levantó las cejas, sorprendida, y se introdujo en la casa, abriendo la puerta de entrada con una mano. El interior era lóbrego y siniestro: no se habían molestado en arrojar un poco de luz a la casa, a pesar de haber pasado varios días desde que se mudaran allí. El polvo se acumulaba por doquier, dándole un aspecto más abandonado a la morada.

—Todavía no hemos empezado a arreglar la casa. —se encogió de hombros Lily. Entraron en la cocina. —Hola, Remus.

Remus Lupin se preparaba un té en la cocina, de espaldas a Severus. Tenía ya varias canas en las sienes y cuando se giró, Severus vio la cicatriz que surcaba su cara, de un lado a otro de la nariz. El hombre tenía un aire desolado a su alrededor, pero sonrió al verlos en casa.

—Hola, Lily; bienvenido, Severus. —les saludó. Las manos le temblaban al ver a Severus de nuevo. Los dos aurores habían permanecido en el dintel de la puerta de acceso, guardándola de extraños e indeseables.

—Buenas noches… Remus.

El licántropo le sonrió con una mueca, pero Severus no tuvo el valor de lanzarle una sonrisa, ni intentarlo. No tenía muchas ganas, a decir verdad. Lily les sonrió a ambos y dijo:

—Ven, Severus. Draco dormirá con Harry, tengo sus cunas en el mismo cuarto. —Severus subió las escaleras detrás de Lily. Harry le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes. Dejaron a los bebés en sus cunas y después de que Lily los durmiese con una nana, salieron del cuarto. —Creo que voy a dar por terminado mi día aquí. Este es mi cuarto, —señaló el cuarto al lado del cuarto de los niños. —el tuyo está en frente de su habitación. —con un gesto de barbilla, le señaló la puerta que le correspondía a Severus.

—Buenas noches, Lily. —ella le sonrió modestamente, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio. —Y gracias por ayudarme con Draco. Yo no sabría qué hacer.

—No hay de qué. Remus te pondrá al tanto de todo. Creo que te está preparando una taza de té.

Lily cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Severus frunció el ceño, frotándose el brazo malo, y entró al lavabo un momento. Su piel estaba muy blanca, con ojeras profundas y marcadas. El cuello de la camisa le tapaba la cicatriz del cuello casi totalmente. Aprovechó para desabrocharse la túnica y la camisa y mirarse al espejo las nuevas cicatrices: el corte del brazo debía de haber sido el más profundo, ya que el resto de heridas estaban sanando muy bien. Apenas eran unas líneas rojas y furiosas en su piel pálida.

Bajó a la cocina sin ganas. Lupin se había visto singularmente preocupado cuando se habían visto antes, y todavía no había visto a Sirius, por lo que eso podría estar relacionado. Estaba cansado, sobre todo después de lo incómodo que era estar en la misma habitación que Lily cuando ella lloraba: le generaban una desazón e intranquilidad que solo le generaba… Ella, en realidad. No le gustaba ver a Lily llorar. Ni a James, pensó en voz muy baja recordando cuando se habían reencontrado tras su estancia en Azkaban.

Aún así, Severus bajó, frotándose el brazo adolorido mientras tanto, y entró en la cocina de nuevo. Lupin había hecho una tetera, que reposaba plácidamente en el centro de la mesa. Se había servido una taza, y había tres más esperando para Lily, Sirius y Severus. El slytherin tomó el asiento más alejado del licántropo, volteó su taza y se echó un chorro de té. Lupin le miró, pasándole el azúcar tímidamente, y continuó dando vueltas al líquido humeante.

—¿Y Lily? —preguntó al final, tras beber un par de sorbos.

—Estaba cansada. Se ha ido ya a la cama. —explicó Severus. —¿Y Sirius?

—También cansado. —murmuró Lupin, bajando la vista. A esas alturas de su vida, Severus ya sabía que Lupin estaba mintiéndole.

—La verdad, si fueras tan amable. —Lupin levantó la mirada, sus mejillas coloreadas, pero Severus no hizo alusión.

—Se siente culpable. —Lupin dio un par de vueltas a su té, haciendo tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a decir después. —Por James, por no vigilar bien a Pettigrew… Y por Malfoy también.

—Entiendo. —murmuró Severus. No era culpa de Sirius nada de lo que había pasado; bueno, la muerte de Lucius sí, en parte, pero no iba a decírselo. Aún siendo un absoluto imbécil, Sirius era su _amigo_. Tendría que aprender a convivir con la culpa. —¿Y tú?, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Lupin, sorprendido. —Bueno… —Severus esperó a que Lupin dijera algo más, pero se quedó callado, ensimismado.

—Me voy a la cama. —anunció finalmente Severus. Lupin dio un respingo, se puso nervioso y le pidió:

—Espera. Solo un momento. Es sobre – bueno, sobre James. —Severus se sentó de nuevo. —Su funeral. Será mañana. —Severus se alegró de haberse sentado. Todavía era demasiado reciente el dolor como para estar enterrando ya a James. —Y Malfoy, habíamos pensado en darle un funeral también mañana. Por la tarde, para que tengas tiempo de avisar a quien quieras. —añadió Lupin. Severus se quedó callado un momento. Después, se levantó y murmuró:

—Buenas noches.

Su té se quedó frío sobre la mesa. Lupin apenas había probado el suyo, que ya no humeaba. Severus subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Su maleta estaba a los pies de la cama, todavía sin abrir, pero la caja de pandora se encontraba en el pequeño escritorio, cerrada firmemente. Se sentó en la cama casi por inercia, quizás porque las piernas apenas le sostenían, y se pasó las manos por la cara, agobiado. _¿Quién querría ir al funeral de Lucius?_

Severus se tumbó, sin quitarse la ropa, todavía meditabundo. Tenía un funeral que organizar y otro al que acudir. Podía escuchar a Lupin recoger las tazas de té de la mesa, subir a su cuarto y cerrar su puerta. Después, todo se quedó en silencio. La oscuridad era abrumadora, pero no le molestaba. Y de repente, escuchó un llanto lejano. Lily lloraba, al otro lado del pasillo. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tratando de no escuchar el dolor de Lily. _No podía hacer nada al respecto_.


	74. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 73**

El funeral de James se celebró a primera hora de la mañana. Lily y Harry acudieron los primeros, media hora antes de lo establecido. Severus se marchó diez minutos después, dejando a Lupin tratando de dialogar con Sirius. El animago no creía que debiera ir al funeral de su mejor amigo, que eso solo sería una burla a Lily y a todos los que querían a James. Todavía seguía empecinado en que el ataque al Santuario había sido su culpa, a pesar de que Lupin le había explicado el ingenioso plan de Pettigrew.

Severus se sentó al lado de Lily, en primera fila. Ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario. Lily tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y un pañuelo en la mano, que no dejaba de temblar. En las piernas sostenía a un pequeño Harry, que parecía no entender lo que pasaba. Severus copió el movimiento de Lily y puso a Draco en sus rodillas. Los dos niños se miraron y comenzaron a intentar chocar las manos – o algo por el estilo, Severus no entendía lo que hacían.

El féretro estaba cerrado frente a sus ojos. El hoyo donde lo introducirían estaba al lado, junto a la blanca lápida. Severus tragó saliva: había estado toda la noche mentalizándose para esto, pero ver el nombre de James en una lápida… Inspiró con fuerza, tratando de mantener la calma. Lupin y Black llegaron un poco antes que todos los demás. Lupin se sentó al lado de Lily y Sirius tomó asiento un sitio más allá. Los dos hombres murmuraban y Sirius parecía ansioso y angustiado. Tenía la cara muy pálida y los ojos muy rojos.

Después, llegó el río de gente. Los Weasley al completo, los Longbottom, los Bones… Todos tomaron asiento, dedicándole antes unas palabras a Lily, que trataba de mantener la compostura. Luego, el mago que oficiaba el entierro comenzó a hablar. El sitio estaba lleno de gente, pero Severus se fijó en que Moody no estaba allí. Llegó tarde, cuando ya casi había terminado ese suplicio. Draco quería marcharse de allí y Harry se había dormido, así que no podía jugar con el otro niño.

Cuando el oficial terminó el discurso de despedida de James Potter, todos se quedaron un minuto en silencio. Luego, poco a poco, todos se marcharon, dándole el pésame a Lily y acariciando la cabeza de Harry, que había vuelto a despertar. Severus apretó los labios en una fina línea, viendo a Moody todavía apostado contra un árbol cercano, mirándole insistentemente.

Sirius no lo soportó más. Cuando todos los demás se habían ido, y solo quedaban Moody, Lupin y Lily, él se levantó, se puso frente a Lily y cayó de rodillas. Era un hombre derrotado, sollozante, que no dejaba de murmurar disculpas y castigarse a sí mismo con su complejo de culpa. Lily le miraba, sorprendida, pero rápidamente puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sirius.

—No es tu culpa, Sirius. —le dijo con voz suave. —No puedo perdonarte porque no tengo nada que perdonar.

Sirius levantó la cabeza, gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Harry gorjeó como solía hacer y, como su madre, puso una mano en el pelo de Sirius, dándole palmaditas como a un perro. Lily sonrió, una sonrisa triste pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y Sirius estalló en un llanto renovado, enterrando su cara en el regazo de Lily y Harry, que continuaba acariciándole la cabeza ingenuamente. Severus se levantó con un nudo en la garganta y se marchó en dirección a Moody.

—Snape. —le llamó, a pesar de que iba a reunirse con él. Cuando se acercó, le susurró. —Hemos capturado a Pettigrew. Toma, el interrogatorio completo. —le tendió un vial con los recuerdos del momento. Severus se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Draco miraba al extraño hombre insistentemente. —Así que… ¿Te vas a hacer cargo del enano de Malfoy?

—Su nombre es Draco. —puntualizó Severus. Su forma de referirse al niño era insultante.

—Lo que sea. —lo desechó Moody. —Según tengo entendido, eráis amigos. Malfoy y tú. —añadió cuando Severus enarcó una ceja.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —Moody frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Claro. —asintió a regañadientes. —Te estaré vigilando, Snape. Seas el salvador del mundo mágico o no, no voy a dejar que te conviertas en el siguiente Señor Tenebroso.

—Vete al cuerno, Moody.

Severus se marchó, escuchando a Moody refunfuñar profanidades e insultos. Draco seguía mirando al hombre de cara extraña con curiosidad. Severus había pasado la noche en vela, tratando de encontrar en su mente a alguien que quisiera acudir al funeral de Lucius. Solo podía pensar en Narcissa, que seguiría en el hospital por el resto de sus días. Los demás amigos de Lucius eran mortífagos, que o bien estaban muertos o encerrados en Azkaban, o bien estaban siendo perseguidos. De cualquier forma, Lucius era ahora considerado un traidor a la causa, así que ni aunque pudieran acudir al funeral irían.

Decidió, finalmente, no invitar a nadie. Dejó a Draco al cargo de Remus, el que más recuperado estaba del choque emocional de esa mañana, para que le diera de comer mientras él iba a San Mungo. No tenía nada de hambre, y quería ver por primera vez a Narcissa tras el ataque de Bellatrix. Quizás no estaba tan mal y quería ir al entierro de su marido. _Quizás_.

Desde la recepción le guiaron hasta la habitación de Narcissa Malfoy. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, su piel mimetizándose con las blancas sábanas de lo pálida que estaba. Su pelo rubio había perdido el brillo que tenía antaño, al igual que sus ojos claros, que estaban opacos y desenfocados. Severus pasó, algo cohibido al verla en tal estado, y se sentó en la butaca de la habitación.

—Hola, Narcissa. —le saludó finalmente. Ella no le respondió, ni siquiera giró sus ojos para mirarle. Para Narcissa, Severus no estaba allí. —Soy Severus. Snape. Severus Snape, ¿me recuerdas?

Ella no contestó. Severus suspiró con fuerza. Se sentía estúpido hablándole cuando sabía que nada de lo que le decía llegaba a sus oídos.

—Draco y yo vamos a ir hoy a despedirnos de Lucius. —le informó. —¿Quieres… Venir?

—No va a responder.

Severus se giró. En el dintel de la puerta abierta estaba Dorcas Meadowes. Le miraba con pena en los ojos. Severus apartó la vista, chasqueando la lengua, furioso.

—Ya lo sé. —contestó de malas maneras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo intentas?

—Porque me da la gana, Meadowes. Lárgate. —le gruñó.

—Avisaré para que traigan la comida cuando te vayas. —suspiró ella. Parecía como si ya hubiera empezado a trabajar en San Mungo; probablemente fuera así. —Lamento lo de los Malfoy. El niño no merecía quedarse sin padres.

Meadowes salió de la habitación, cerrando por fuera. Severus gruñó de nuevo, aunque ella ya no podía oírlo. La hora del funeral se acercaba y Severus se tendría que marchar de San Mungo dentro de poco. Se levantó, cogiendo la mano inmóvil de Narcissa, y le dijo:

—Cuidaré bien de Draco, lo prometo. No le faltará de nada. —esperó un momento por si ella movía aunque fuera un músculo de la mano, pero finalmente la soltó, sin que nada hubiera pasado. —Recupérate, Narcissa.

Severus se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, y del hospital. No vio a Meadowes en su camino a la salida, pero tenía la sensación de que ella lo estaba observando. _Tsk_ , se enfureció Severus. Como si a ella le importase el destino de Draco. Como si a _alguien_ le importase el niño que habían dejado atrás los Malfoy. Aquella mirada de pena casi le obligaba a gritarle a la cara lo poco que entendía ella de los Malfoy.

Cuando llegó a casa, a Grimmauld Place número doce, seguía enfadado. Recogió a Draco, que había conseguido no mancharse la ropa gracias a lo experto que era Remus dándole de comer a niños pequeños, y salió de la casa a paso ligero, después de decirle adiós a todos. Lily se había encerrado en su cuarto, y Sirius y Remus trataban de tranquilizar a Harry, que parecía hiperactivo.

Llegó al cementerio con Draco en brazos. El niño amenazaba con dormirse en su hombro, pero a Severus no le importaba mucho. Nunca recordaría el entierro de su padre de todas formas, se dijo con frustración. Lucius no iba a ser enterrado en un hoyo en la tierra, como James, sino que tenía ya su propio sarcófago en el panteón familiar.

El panteón era muy grande, y parecía haber sido construido para que muchas generaciones de Malfoy residieran allí. Las paredes laterales estaban ocupadas por las tumbas de los ancestros del pequeño Draco; la pared frente a la puerta era una enorme estantería para colocar las cenizas de los Malfoy más antiguos. En el centro de la habitación, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, estaba el féretro de Lucius.

Severus sabía lo que debía hacer. No habría ceremonia, ni discursos conmovedores, ni invitados. Solo Severus y Draco, y su último adiós a un amigo y un padre. Tenía miedo de tocar la madera de roble del ataúd: si la tocaba, eso sería absolutamente real. Lucius estaría muerto. Era una tontería, pero la mano de Severus tembló mientras se acercaba a la madera. La tocó y suspiró pesadamente. _Su culpa_.

—Draco. —le llamó Severus. Le giró para que viera el ataúd. —Dile adiós a papá, Draco.

—Pa–pa. —Draco miró intermitentemente a Severus y la caja de madera, sin entender muy bien.

—Sí, Draco. Papá. —Severus trató de sonreírle, pero el nudo en su garganta no ayudaba. —Adiós, papá, adiós. —cogió la mano del niño, como había visto hacer a James y Lily un millar de veces, y la ondeó en el aire, diciendo adiós. Aquello era raro y un poco vergonzoso, pero en ese momento no le importaba a Severus. — _Adiós, Lucius_.

Por un momento se quedó todo en silencio. Severus suspiró con fuerza. La mano de Draco se aferraba a su dedo índice, recordándole que debía volver a la realidad. No todo en la relación que tenía con Lucius había sido bueno; pocas cosas lo habían sido, a decir verdad. Azkaban sobre todo, cuando se habían tratado de igual a igual, cuando Severus ya no era su lacayo. Porque Lucius lo había considerado su sirviente durante mucho tiempo, siempre tratando de imponer su voluntad.

Aún así, todo eso era el pasado. Lucius había muerto por salvar a Severus. No creía que fuera en pos de la derrota del Señor Oscuro; Lucius nunca había sido así. Él era perfectamente capaz de vivir con la culpa de que cientos de personas se estaban pudriendo en Azkaban si eso le beneficiaba. No era algo malo, tampoco: Lucius se había preocupado muchísimo por su familia. Para él, la familia iba antes. ¿Eso significaba que Severus era familia? Lucius ya no podía responderle, así que no tenía caso preguntárselo.

—Ganamos. —le murmuró al féretro. Su voz estaba quebrada y las lágrimas no tardaron de escaparse de sus ojos, aunque Severus no sollozaba. —Gané. Gracias a ti, Lucius. Me salvaste. Me diste la oportunidad de terminar con el Señor Oscuro. Y a cambio, yo… Lo siento, Lucius. Narcissa, ella… Su hermana Bellatrix se me adelantó, yo fui muy lento y no – no pude salvarla. Pero Draco está bien. Está aquí, conmigo, como queríais Narcissa y tú. Nadie, _nadie_ , le va a tocar un solo pelo a tu hijo ni a tu esposa. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Severus cogió su varita con dedos temblorosos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no le importaba lo embarazoso de la situación. Con un movimiento, conjuró una corona de flores blancas sobre el ataúd. Después, levitó la caja de madera y las flores hasta el hueco donde Lucius descansaría para siempre, y selló la tumba con la losa de mármol blanco donde rezaba: _Jamás te olvidaremos_.

—Adiós, Lucius Malfoy.


	75. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 74**

Severus y Draco volvieron a casa muy tarde. A Severus le costó mucho rato y esfuerzo calmarse y dejar de llorar; y otro rato más para que bajase la inflamación de sus ojos y no se delatara a sí mismo (no quería miradas de pena de los demás). Draco le había abrazado con fuerza, viéndolo triste, y todavía no se había soltado cuando volvieron a Grimmauld Place. Lily continuaba en su dormitorio y Remus y Sirius jugaban con Harry, aunque se les veía cansados.

—Hola. —saludó quedamente Severus. Por más que hubiera esperado un rato de rigor, se le notaba la voz algo rota.

—Severus. —murmuró Lupin, levantando la frente. —¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó, sin saber realmente si debía decirlo o no.

—Todo lo bien que podía ir. —respondió escuetamente el slytherin.

—¡Draco!

Harry agitó sus manos en el aire hacia Draco. Severus le acarició la espalda al niño, y se sentó en el sofá. Harry se levantó, dio un par de pasos torpes y agarró sus manitas al sofá. Remus sonrió, enternecido por el gesto del infante, y Sirius exhaló profundamente, creyendo que se había librado de seguir entreteniendo a Harry. Él no estaba de muy buen humor esa tarde, probablemente por el funeral de la mañana, pero aún así le había dicho a Lily que cuidaría de Harry.

—¿Te importa cuidarlo un momento, mientras voy a hacer té para los tres? —le preguntó Remus, levantándose. —Sirius, recoge los juguetes, por favor.

Remus desapareció en la cocina. Sirius agitó la varita perezosamente, recogiendo mágicamente el desastre que era el salón, y luego se sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego, cerrando los ojos. Harry agitó una mano, queriendo subir al sofá, y Severus pasó su mirada del niño al adulto que parecía quedarse dormido por momentos.

Con cuidado, Severus se inclinó y cogió a Harry, subiéndolo al sofá. El niño le sonrió con la misma dulzura que su madre y se acercó a él con pasos tan indecisos como torpes. Su manita se enganchó en la pechera de Severus y la otra palmeó la espalda de Draco, que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada. Ver a Severus triste le debía de haber dejado también triste a él, pensó Severus con un deje de culpa. Harry puso un pie en su muslo y se encaramó hasta su regazo, ayudado por Severus. Allí, se sentó en su pierna, frente a Draco, y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Severus, cerrando los ojos.

—Vaya. —murmuró Remus con una sonrisa en la boca y una bandeja con el té en las manos, varios minutos después. Draco y Harry dormían en el regazo de Severus, que no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a despertarlos. Sirius también dormitaba en su sillón, no realmente dormido, pero descansando de igual manera. —Quizás deberíamos dejarte a Harry cuando se ponga hiperactivo.

—No fastidies, Remus. —le gruñó Severus, sin dejarse hacer.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?, ¿Sirius? —les preguntó Remus a ambos, sirviéndose él una taza. Sirius asintió, algo grogui, y se desperezó lentamente.

—Moody ha estado en el funeral, esta mañana. —les comentó Severus.

—Sí, ha llegado tarde. —gruñó Sirius, algo enfadado por la falta de respeto que eso suponía.

—Me ha dado sus memorias del interrogatorio a Pettigrew. —confesó finalmente.

El silencio acogedor y cómodo se transformó rápidamente en algo tenso, tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sirius frunció los labios, Remus arrugó el entrecejo, y los dos se quedaron muy erguidos y quietos. Los ojos de Remus llameaban de la furia: para él, todo había sido culpa de Pettigrew, tanto la captura de Sirius como la muerte de James y de tantos otros. Sirius, por otro lado, tenía la sombra del miedo en su cara. Por lo poco que Severus había averiguado, Sirius no recordaba si había traicionado al Santuario o no. No importaba mucho, ya que Pettigrew de todas formas lo sabía todo; pero lo que ese interrogatorio revelara de Sirius le dejaría una profunda huella, creía Severus.

—Y… ¿Las has visto? —preguntó Sirius, tratando de serenarse.

—Todavía no. Por la mirada de Moody, diría que Pettigrew ya está en Azkaban, y no saldrá nunca de allí. —les comentó.

Remus asintió vigorosamente, aunque con un poquito de pena en los ojos ante tal severa condena. Sirius recogió su taza de té humeante y se reclinó en su asiento, calentándose las manos mientras cerraba los ojos. Severus los miró a ambos intermitentemente, esperando que ellos le pidieran ver las memorias, pero ni Remus ni Sirius indagaron en el tema.

Harry se revolvió en su sitio, un hilo de baba cayendo sobre la túnica de Severus. El mago frunció el ceño, tratando de no pensar en lo asqueroso que era (Draco también babearía… Y tendría que cambiarle, y bañarle, y… Era mejor que empezara a acostumbrarse cuanto antes). Harry se acercó un poco más a Severus y Remus se levantó por fin, conjurando una manta y tapando a los dos niños con una sonrisa apologética.

—Harry tiene frío. Cuando hace eso, es que tiene frío. —se pseudo-disculpó.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Remus volvió a sentarse en su sitio y tomó un largo sorbo de su té, que humeaba tanto como el de Sirius. El otro hombre se contentaba con calentarse las manos con la taza ardiente, tratando de reposar un poco. Al final, Sirius suspiró, se removió en su asiento, irguiéndose, y tomó un sorbo de té, apesadumbrado.

—Halloween ya no volverá a ser lo mismo. —comentó. Severus frunció el ceño un momento, recordando: Lord Voldemort había muerto un 31 de octubre, la madrugada anterior a Halloween, pero todavía contaba como ese día fatídico donde James había dado su vida por Lily… Y Lucius había muerto.

—No, no lo será. —asintió Remus. Se sorbió la nariz discretamente. —Para ninguno de nosotros… Ni para ellos. —los ojos del licántropo se dirigieron a los dos infantes que reposaban en el regazo de Severus. —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

—Yo, en cuanto pueda, me iré de esta casa. —afirmó Sirius rápidamente. —Demasiados malos recuerdos.

—La vida continúa afuera. Habrá que aclimatarse a los cambios y rescatar los sueños que dejamos aparcados por culpa del Señor Oscuro y perseguirlos. —les dijo Severus.

Ah, eso también podía aplicárselo a sí mismo. ¿Qué sueños tenía?, ¿qué delirios se le habían ocurrido en su juventud? Habían pasado cuatro míseros años desde que dejara la aparente seguridad del colegio, huyendo de un Señor Oscuro, pero para Severus, aquello era una eternidad. Había hecho muchas cosas desde que la guerra se precipitara: huir, estudiar, volver, sufrir en Azkaban, cazar horrocruxes y pelear contra el mago oscuro más grande del siglo.

Sus sueños, si alguna vez los había tenido, se habían quedado completamente olvidados después de la "cura" contra la licantropía: todos sus experimentos e ideas se habían enfocado a la guerra, y ahora era incapaz de pensar en un solo concepto que no estuviera alimentado por la guerra y sus ansias de vivir y de que sus seres queridos vivieran también. Y, aunque consiguiera recuperar sus ideas originales, ya no era lo mismo: ya no era libre de responsabilidades, Draco estaba a su cuidado y dependía de él. Sus pociones eran fascinantes, pero no se comparaban con su obligación para con Draco, y la promesa que había hecho a sus padres.

—James y yo pensábamos ser aurores, cazadores de magos tenebrosos. —dijo finalmente Sirius. Dejó su taza, todavía llena, en la mesita, y se levantó, derrotado, dando los primeros pasos hacia la salida del salón. —No creo que pueda ser auror sabiendo que James debería estar ahí, a mi lado.

—Nunca había pensado en mi futuro de esa manera. Nunca me planteé tener un sueño como el de Sirius. —Remus suspiró. Sirius se paró en el marco de la puerta, volviéndose para mirarle. Remus se levantó y preguntó. —¿Te importa quedarte con Harry y Draco hasta la cena? Ahora están tranquilos.

Severus asintió mudamente y Remus le palmeó con cuidado el hombro, saliendo detrás de Sirius. Sentía cierto alivio al saber que no era el único con sus sueños rotos o completamente inexistentes, aunque no dejaba de ser tan lamentable como los otros dos hombres que se marchaban del salón. Severus inspiró hondo y dejó que la cabeza le cayera hacia atrás, apoyándose en el sofá mientras miraba el techo, pensativo.

En realidad, no estaba pensando en nada. Lo único que le venía a la mente era lo abrumador que iba a ser encargarse de Draco, la molestia de sus heridas, ya casi curadas, y un sentimiento opresivo cuando su mente volvía (una vez más) al funeral de Lucius y al de James, esa misma mañana. No quería pensar en eso en esos momentos, ni en sus obligaciones, ni en su dolor, ni en la pérdida de seres queridos y cómo iba a superar algo que parecía insuperable por minutos. Cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo de nuevo, y trató de relajarse.

—…Rus… Severus… ¡Severus! —alguien le zarandeó y Severus abrió los ojos, alarmado, esperando algo más. Lily, con la cara pálida, le miraba con una chispa de gracia en la mirada. —Por fin.

—Mmm. Me he quedado dormido. —murmuró Severus, mirándose. Las babas de Harry habían dejado una mancha no muy digna en su túnica, pero Draco y él se veían completamente tranquilos y dormidos en su regazo. Su corazón latía desbocado, pues por un momento había pensado que volvían a estar bajo ataque por parte de los mortífagos.

—No es nada de lo que avergonzarse. —le susurró Lily, sentándose a su lado. El ruido amortiguado de los platos y cubiertos le indicó a Severus que ya era hora de cenar. —Estoy segura de que ayer no dormiste mucho.

—Tú tampoco. —respondió Severus en pocas palabras.

—Lo sé, por eso lo digo. —aceptó Lily, su boca torciéndose en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. —Remus me ha dicho que esta tarde era el funeral de Malfoy. Siento no haber ido.

—Era mejor así. —lo desestimó Severus. —De todas formas, no le conocíais. No lo suficiente como para ir a su funeral.

—Pero yo habría estado allí, a tu lado, de la misma forma que tú has estado al mío, apoyándome esta mañana.

—No te martirices por eso, Lily. Yo lo prefería así.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Luego, Lily acarició suavemente la ovalada cara de Harry hasta despertarle. El niño se revolvió inquieto un momento, sin ver a su madre, pero en cuanto la distinguió, le lanzó una sonrisa brillante y le pidió ir a sus brazos. Severus la imitó, con Lily dándole directrices de cómo hacerlo, y finalmente consiguió que Draco abriera un poco los ojos y le abrazara.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Lily. Su pregunta le recordó a la de Remus esa misma tarde, pero a pesar del tiempo pasado, Severus seguía sin tener respuesta.

—Avanzar, supongo. —le respondió escuetamente. Ella suspiró:

—Buena respuesta, Severus. —le elogió. Dudó por un momento antes de preguntar de nuevo. —¿Cómo van tus heridas? No he tenido tiempo de preguntarte desde que salimos del hospital, con… Bueno, ya sabes.

Harry abrazó a su madre un momento, notándola algo triste (Severus también adivinaba que así se sentía), y luego agarró a Draco con una mano, entrelazando sus dedos pequeños y rellenos. Draco estiró de la pechera de Severus, queriendo acercarse, y el hombre lo sentó mejor en sus piernas, más cerca de Lily. Harry se inclinó y los dos bebés comenzaron a gorjear en su particular lenguaje.

—Ya casi están curadas.

—¡A cenar! —gritó Sirius desde la cocina.

Severus y Lily miraron en su dirección. Severus estaba un poco decepcionado: le apetecía hablar con Lily a solas, porque los dos bebés no contaban como compañía en ese sentido. La señora Potter se incorporó, llevándose a Harry lejos de Draco, y el niño rubio se quejó ruidosamente, queriendo que Severus la siguiera. Con un suspiro, Severus imitó a Lily en su camino hasta la cocina, dando por terminada su charla.

* * *

 **Nota: por si no os situáis, el ataque al Santuario y derrota al Señor Oscuro empiezan el 31 de octubre (de 1981), muy, muy temprano (3-5 de la mañana, por poner horas). Halloween se celebra ese mismo día, pero por la noche, es decir, la madrugada del 31 al 1 de noviembre.  
**


	76. Chapter 75

**Capítulo 75**

Al día siguiente, con Lily un poco más animada, Severus les propuso a los demás ver las memorias de Moody sobre el interrogatorio a Pettigrew. Sirius continuaba indeciso y lleno de culpa, pero Lupin le sacó de dudas rápidamente, diciéndole que era mejor perdonarse que vivir con la incertidumbre de si era culpable o no. Lily también le calmó, asegurándole que nada de lo que vieran cambiaría su opinión sobre Sirius.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Severus. Moody les había prestado el pensadero que tenía Dumbledore en la escuela, aunque solo de forma temporal.

Recibió tres asentimientos firmes con la cabeza. Severus entró primero, sujetando firmemente a Draco, que miraba con ojos curiosos la escena que se formaba ante ellos. Estaban en lo que parecían ser los pasillos de las celdas ministeriales. El lugar estaba lleno de carroñeros que habían atrapado, así como algún que otro mago que había permanecido leal al Señor Oscuro, pero que no era ni de lejos un mortífago o simpatizante.

Lily y Harry aparecieron a su derecha. La imagen se iba condensando poco a poco, y el sonido volvía con lentitud. Sirius y Lupin aparecieron a su izquierda, a la vez que Moody hacía acto de presencia, a la cola de la comitiva. Fabian y Gideon Prewett llevaban a Peter Pettigrew bien asido entre sus brazos. El más pequeño se revolvía, aullando disculpas y gimoteando, pero los dos hombres de Moody tenían miradas aterradoras que daban a entender cuánto odio profesaban al mortífago. Moody avanzaba detrás de ellos con semblante impertérrito.

—¡Por favor, por favor…! Yo jamás quise, lo prometo. ¡Él me obligó a hacerlo! Amenazó con… —Peter se revolvió un poco más, lanzando una suplicante mirada a Moody, que no cambió en un ápice su expresión.

—¡Traidor! —gritó un carroñero al fondo del pasillo, escuchándole suplicar. Los gritos se replicaron por un momento, pero los guardias en seguida mandaron callar a todos.

—Por tu propio bien, yo mantendría cerrada la boca. —le aconsejó Moody. Su tono no era agradable ni tenía una pizca de calidez. —Puede que uno de ellos sea tu compañero de celda en Azkaban.

—¡No, por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Pettigrew continuó suplicando, con gruesos lagrimones cayendo por sus mejillas. Siguieron a Moody, que se dirigía a la sala de interrogatorios, al fondo del largo pasillo de reos. A pesar de que ninguno de los encarcelados podía verles, oírles o sentirles, Lily se empujó al centro del pasillo, detrás de Severus. Lupin comentó, de camino:

—Está muy desesperado. —Sirius se encogió de hombros con una mueca desagradable en la cara.

—En el Santuario estaba a salvo, pero rechazó nuestra protección y nos vendió porque creía que Voldemort ganaría la pelea. Se lo merece.

—No olvidemos tampoco lo satisfecho y orgulloso que parecía cuando se reveló como un traidor a nuestra causa. —echó un poco más de leña al fuego Severus.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del trayecto. Uno de los aurores que montaban guardia en la sala de interrogatorios abrió la puerta. Fabian entró primero, tirando de Pettigrew, y luego su hermano Gideon empujó al mortífago lo que quedaba de camino. Moody entró después de comentarles un par de cosas a los guardias; los visitantes aprovecharon para entrar en ese momento.

—Peter tan solo se vende al ganador. —observó Lily, extrañamente perturbada por la realización a la que había llegado. Sirius y Severus la miraron con ojos interrogantes, sin creerse que Lily no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión desde hacía días, incluso. Lupin tan solo apretó los labios, decepcionado por el que fuera su amigo antaño.

—Encadenadlo. —gruñó Moody. Los hermanos Prewett seguían intentando sentar a Peter en la silla con cadenas mágicas para poder empezar el interrogatorio. Moody se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa, la que no llevaba cadenas de ningún tipo. —Peter Pettigrew. —dijo con excesiva lentitud cuando el traidor estuvo sentado y atado. —No sé cómo pude fiarme de ti en un primer momento.

—No he dicho ninguna mentira. —trató de convencerle Pettigrew.

—Claro, tan solo te olvidaste de comentar ese insignificante detalle que es que ¡nunca has estado de nuestro lado! —terminó gritándole a la cara, enfadado. Peter se empujó contra el respaldo de su asiento, asustado y empequeñecido.

—Él me – me obligó a hacerlo. No fue idea mía. Yo no quería, lo prometo. Pero la señora Lestrange insistió en llevarme ante Él. —intentó explicar.

—¿Y por qué estabas con Bellatrix?, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con la mortífaga más fiel y leal a Voldemort? —Pettigrew se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Severus apretó las mandíbulas, reprimiendo su propio escalofrío.

—Ella colabora – colaboraba – con el departamento de aurores. Yo trabajaba en la oficina contra el uso incorrecto de los artefactos muggles. Las dos están en la misma planta.

—Eso no me dice nada. La segunda planta del ministerio tiene muchos departamentos y oficinas, Pettigrew. —Moody se inclinó hacia delante, amenazador.

—La señora Lestrange buscaba a alguien para hacer de espía. Ella me vio y recordó que yo solía ser amigo de Potter y su primo Black, y como ellos estaban en la Orden del Fénix, yo sería el candidato ideal para fingir ser un rebelde pasando información. —Moody frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que siguiera contando. —La señora Lestrange me hizo ir a ver al Señor Tenebroso. Él me explicó los servicios que requería, y yo me negué. Usó la maldición imperdonable sobre mí, la maldición tortura –

Moody se levantó de su silla, sin escuchar ya al interrogado y con expresión hastiada en la cara. Pettigrew guardó silencio de nuevo, acongojado. Fabian y Gideon estaban apostados detrás del preso, utilizando su altura para intimidarle. Moody se marchó de la sala un momento, pero ninguno de los visitantes hizo amago de seguirle.

—Pobre Peter… —murmuró Lily. —Le obligaron a espiarnos.

—Tuvo la oportunidad de redimirse y la desperdició. —estableció Sirius.

—De hecho, tuvo cientos de oportunidades. Cada vez que veía a Moody, podría habérselo dicho y él le habría traído al Santuario. —apuntó Severus.

Moody volvió con un pequeño frasco de líquido transparente. Si Severus adivinaba correctamente, y no había que ser un genio para deducirlo, aquel líquido también sería inodoro e insípido, haciéndolo prácticamente indetectable. Fabian agarró a Pettigrew de la mandíbula y la frente, obligándole a abrir la boca, y Moody introdujo tres gotas en su garganta. Prewett soltó al mortífago, que tosió tratando de expulsar de su cuerpo la poción, pero ya era en vano.

—Tu nombre. —le exigió Moody, sentándose de nuevo.

—Peter Pettigrew.

—Nuestra frase secreta. —exigió de nuevo Moody.

—Mermelada de fresa. —Pettigrew miraba al antiguo auror con ojos desorbitados, sin poder creerse que estuviera bajo los efectos de la poción… O asustándose de su futuro si Moody seguía preguntando.

—Muy bien. —murmuró Moody. —Ahora, dime la verdad de lo que me estabas contando.

Pettigrew gimió, revolviéndose en su sitio inútilmente. Tardó unos segundos de más en responder, pero finalmente comenzó a hablar:

—Yo – yo me propuse como espía. Acudí a Él, le comenté mi idea y Él la aceptó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quería seguir siendo un idiota más del montón. A mi compañero de cubil lo trasladaron a la séptima planta como jefe de no sé qué cuando informó a los aurores de unos sangresucias que se escondían en su vecindario. ¡Solo por decirles dónde se escondía esa escoria! —se asombró Pettigrew. Parecía haber olvidado el terrible aprieto en el que se encontraba. Era uno de los efectos de la poción de la verdad. —Yo también quería que me ascendieran y me sacaran de esa oficina de pacotilla… Pero yo no tenía nadie a quien delatar.

—Así que te buscaste a alguien que vender. —completó Moody. Pettigrew asintió vigorosamente y sin vergüenza.

—Y fue bien. El Señor Oscuro me decía lo que tenía que contarte, yo te lo repetía y ¡voila! Me hicieron jefe de la división de bestias a la semana. Esa misma noche, Él me marcó. Y a los dos meses, me dio una familia de sangresucias que habían capturado gracias a mí para que me _divirtiera_ con ellos antes de mandarlos a Azkaban.

Severus frunció el ceño, asqueado. La cara de Pettigrew estaba roja y sus ojos brillantes por la lujuria de recordar el momento. Una erección comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones. Lily y Sirius gruñeron despectivamente, sintiendo auténtico rechazo hacia el que fuera su compañero de Casa y amigo íntimo respectivamente. Lupin apartó la mirada, decepcionado. Pettigrew continuaba hablando:

—Todo fue bien hasta que atacasteis la casa de los Lestrange. No sé por qué les tenía tanto afecto, si ellos solo eran músculo. Ellos son reemplazables; yo no. Deberían haberme tratado mejor, así que me alegré cuando dejasteis su casa destrozada. —se envalentonó Pettigrew. De verdad parecía creer lo que decía de sí mismo, pintándose como un trágico héroe incomprendido, se sorprendió Severus. Se le debía de haber subido el ego a las nubes con los _regalos_ que le otorgaba el Señor Oscuro. —Luego Él me contó su plan: infiltrarme, averiguar las defensas del Santuario y llevarle esa información.

—Imagino que no te gustó en demasía. —apostilló Moody. Pettigrew asintió, agriando su expresión.

—No, no me gustó nada. Él, de nuevo, fastidiando mis planes… Si ese idiota no te hubiera salvado en casa de los Lestrange, yo no habría tenido que ir al Santuario.

—¿Hablas de Snape? —Moody se sorprendió. Fabian y Gideon también cambiaron brevemente su expresión. Severus frunció el ceño: podía entender que había reventado los planes de Pettigrew una vez, la que él comentaba, pero no se había relacionado con ese insecto nunca antes sin que fuera como parte de los merodeadores.

—Sí, el mismo. _Snivellus_. Potter, Black y Lupin me excluyeron del grupo por su culpa. Algún asunto que tenían entre manos los tres y Snivellus, y que no podían contarme. —Pettigrew se encogió de hombros, aunque no parecía que le diera igual la situación. —Él lo arruinó todo, así que yo intenté arruinarle a él alimentando los rumores de Mulciber y los suyos. —Pettigrew inspiró con fuerza, hastiado. —Pero no funcionó realmente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, calumniándole. Tan solo me ignoró. Y ahora… Ahora resulta que ha matado al Señor Oscuro. —Pettigrew frunció el ceño, recayendo en la situación en la que se encontraba. —Al menos espero que sufra por la muerte de Potter.

—Eres deplorable. —dijo Gideon en tono seco. Fabian miraba a la pared de en frente cuando apostilló:

—Patético.

Moody no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo atravesaba a Pettigrew con la mirada. Severus sabía que no caía bien a todos en la Orden, pero James sí que lo hacía; por eso Fabian y Gideon se habían alterado, por eso Moody tenía cara de pocos amigos. Lily sollozó en ese momento, cuando la tensión en el recuerdo se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Severus volvió la cara, pero solo atinó a ver las trazas de la desaparición de Lily.

—Voy con ella. —se ofreció rápidamente Remus. —Ya me contaréis el resto.

Remus desapareció acto seguido, sin dejar que Sirius protestara y propusiera parar el recuerdo. Severus le asintió antes de que terminara de salir del pensadero. Sirius había parado la acción, así que Moody seguía atravesando a Pettigrew con la mirada. Severus aprovechó el momento para preguntarle a Sirius algo que solo recientemente le había llamado la atención:

—¿Por qué dejasteis de ser amigos de Pettigrew? —Sirius le miró, su varita en alto, lista para descongelar la escena. La bajó con lentitud, mirando la silueta rechoncha del que había sido su amigo hacía mucho tiempo.

—Mmm, lo que ha dicho Pettigrew, realmente. Después de firmar la paz nos obsesionamos tanto vigilándote para asegurarnos de que no contabas el oscuro secreto de Remus que le dejamos un poco de lado. En realidad, ya había un poco de malestar de antes. Puede que no viera a los hijos de muggles como seres inferiores, pero el resto de la basura purista que mis padres me contaban, él la seguía. Odiaba a todas las criaturas y se creía superior a todos los que no fueran magos. Eso incluía odiar a Remus, aunque Pettigrew no lo supiera, y Remus se sentía fatal cuando Pettigrew le recordaba que odiaba a todos los… _Híbridos_ y demás criaturas. Llevábamos tiempo planteándonos mandar al infierno a Pettigrew cuando él se enfadó y se fue.

—No pensaba que Pettigrew fuera así. —confesó Severus. —Siempre me ha parecido un perrito faldero de primera, no alguien que se crea superior a los demás.

—Oh, esta actitud suya de ahora también es nueva para mí. —aceptó Sirius. —Y que sea capaz de… _Ciertas cosas_ … Ha cambiado mucho desde que dejamos de ser amigos.

Los dos magos se quedaron mirando la escena, y a su principal protagonista, con ojos crítico. Era asqueroso, mezquino, un despojo humano en todo su esplendor, pero Severus jamás habría imaginado que el cobarde Pettigrew, que temblaba y tartamudeaba cuando Severus le gruñía y no estaban sus amigos cerca, podría envalentonarse tanto y corromperse hasta tal extremo. Sirius agitó la varita, retomando la acción:

—Cuando te fuiste del Santuario te llevaste a Sirius. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Moody.

—Black me odia. No dejaba de meterse conmigo e intimidarme y mirarme como si él fuera mejor que yo. Y cuando el Señor Oscuro me convocó, él era el que me vigilaba. Así que me escabullí y cuando se acercó más de la cuenta, le atrapé con un artilugio del Señor Oscuro y me lo llevé. —Pettigrew rió, pero no era un sonido inocente lo que salía de su boca.

—¿De qué artilugio estamos hablando?

—Una pulsera metálica. La tiras a alguien y lo inmoviliza por completo. —Moody frunció el ceño, pensando lo mismo que Severus tenía en mente en ese momento: ¿cómo era que Pettigrew tenía un artilugio hecho por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro? —¿Qué creías, Moody? ¿Qué Él me enviaría a territorio enemigo sin darme armas con las que defenderme? Me tenía en muy alta estima.

—No es la sensación que me dio a mí. —replicó mordazmente el auror.

—¡Pues lo que digo es cierto! Él me consideraba valioso, muy valioso. Jamás le dio a Bellatrix ni a ningún otro un artefacto.

Moody se quedó callado, mirándole escépticamente. Pettigrew no era muy avispado y se había creído ciegamente las mentiras piadosas de su Amo. Por la propuesta que le había hecho a Severus, y la que había hecho al Santuario, estaba claro que el Señor Oscuro tenía un gran carisma y fuerza de convicción con la palabra. Si Pettigrew no se había visto muy tentado a ir al Santuario en un primer lugar, y sabiendo que una vez en la base de la Orden del Fénix al Señor Oscuro se le podía escapar su lealtad, era un movimiento muy lógico que Él le hiciera creer que era especial e importante para mantenerle contento.

—Bellatrix se alegró cuando traje a su primo el traidor. —comentó Pettigrew, satisfecho. —Incluso me felicitó. Al Señor Oscuro no le gustó tanto, dijo que llamaría demasiado la atención. Tampoco es que Black sirviera de mucho: el Señor Oscuro le torturó un rato, pero no soltó nada. Tan solo repetía una y otra vez que Snape le mataría, que acabaría con él. Bellatrix quería torturarlo, pero el Señor Oscuro dijo que lo usaría para otros fines antes de deshacerse de él.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta al lado de Severus, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza. Aunque Severus y Sirius eran amigos, y llevaban meses siéndolo, a veces era difícil creerlo porque no se comportaban de una forma demasiado amigable. Definitivamente, no era el mismo tipo de amistad que Sirius tenía con Remus, Lily o James.

—Hemos terminado aquí. —Moody se levantó, apoyando sus gruesas manos en la mesa. Fabian y Gideon se movieron hasta quedarse a ambos lados de Moody. —Fabian, Gideon, os dejo a vosotros esta parte.

Los hermanos Prewett asintieron con vigorosidad. Moody dio media vuelta y se marchó de la sala, dejando a sus ayudantes interrogando a Pettigrew sobre el paradero de otros mortífagos. La escena se disolvió como si fuera una pintura mojada y los dos últimos visitantes del recuerdo salieron del pensadero. Sirius suspiró con fuerza, quitándose la tensión del cuerpo con satisfacción en los ojos: no les había traicionado. Severus guardó la memoria en el bote, le cabeceó a Sirius y se marchó a su habitación. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Cuando entró, no obstante, se quedó un momento parado. Una enorme lechuza de ojos amarillentos le miraba desde la mesilla de su cuarto. En la pata tenía una carta con el inconfundible sello de Gringotts.


	77. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 76**

Todavía llevaba a Draco en brazos, que se había quedado dormido durante el recuerdo. Severus lo despegó de su cuerpo y lo dejó reposar en la cama, colocando guardas para restringir sus movimientos a una porción de la cama: los bebés dormían en cunas porque se podían caer de una cama. El pequeño Draco se revolvió un poco, colocándose de lado, y continuó durmiendo.

Severus recogió la carta de la lechuza con manos temblorosas e indecisas. No tenía ningún asunto pendiente con Gringotts, de hecho, llevaba años sin usar el banco de los duendes. Lo único que podían querer informarle era de la suspensión de su cámara por llevar tanto tiempo desaparecido y sin dar señales de vida. Ni siquiera sería un enorme problema que le quitaran la cámara; allí no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar una varita nueva (seguía utilizando la de Bellatrix).

Draco gimió a sus espaldas, sus manos buscando algo. Severus se inclinó, conjurando una manta y tapando al infante, y luego se sentó en la cama, cerca de Draco. Sus manos recorrieron el borde del sobre, pensativo, y finalmente abrió el envoltorio, sacando la carta apergaminada del interior con dedos temblorosos. En esos momentos no estaba de humor para lidiar con más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Sus cejas se levantaron mientras leía la carta. Era una nota breve, sin grandes florituras, directa al grano. _La cámara 657 se había desbloqueado_. Con tanto ajetreo, apenas recordaba el número de la cámara principal de los Prince, aquella a la que no había podido acceder por _no ser un Prince_ , pero estaba seguro de que Bogrod, el duende que le escribía, se refería a esa cámara.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de repente. Todavía tenía que utilizar la clave del registro que había en el reverso de la foto que Lucius le había dado para convertirse en el apoderado de la fortuna Malfoy hasta que Draco fuera un adulto; pero pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de no tener que depender de Draco, aunque fuera por un tiempo, era suficiente para hacerle dejar de lado otros asuntos a favor de ese.

Severus lo pensó sesudamente, y decidió al final ir esa misma tarde a hacer todas sus gestiones en Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Tendría que hacerse con ropa para Draco, y algún juguete que le gustara, pero eso podía encontrarlo en la mansión Malfoy. Lo que seguro no encontraría sería algún transporte para el niño: llevarlo en brazos era pesado y a la larga molesto, ya que Draco le ocupaba ambas manos y sin ellas no podía hacer mucho. Recordaba que Lily tenía un carrito, pero seguramente lo habría perdido en la batalla en el Santuario.

Esa misma tarde, después de dejar a Draco durmiendo bajo el atento cuidado de Lily – ella parecía haber decidido que iba a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarse de su pérdida – Severus se marchó a Gringotts. Apareció en el Caldero Chorreante a través de la red flú, sin sentir apenas las heridas, que habían sanado, salvo la del brazo, a la que le costaría unos días más. No había mucha gente en la taberna, pero todos y cada uno de ellos se quedaron en silencio al verlo.

—Disculpe que le moleste, señor, pero ¿no será usted, por casualidad, Severus Snape? —le preguntó finalmente un señor mayor y arrugado. Severus se sorprendió a partes iguales por la educación y el respeto con el que le había tratado un viejo mago y porque supiera su nombre. Se gruñó a sí mismo por eso último: seguro que su cara había adornado las portadas de los periódicos. No había pensado que alguien le reconocería, ni que se acordarían de él siquiera.

—Sí, señor. ¿Desea algo? Tengo prisa. —agregó Severus la última parte para ver si le podía dejar en paz.

—Claro, solo es un momento, pero ¿es _ese_ Severus Snape? El que, bueno… —el anciano desvió la vista, incómodo. La joven que se sentaba con él continuó:

—Lo que mi abuelo quiere decir es si es usted el Severus Snape que derrotó al Innombrable.

—No, lo siento, se equivoca de persona. —respondió rápidamente Severus con una amabilidad fingida.

Antes de girarse y salir casi corriendo del local, Severus llegó a fijarse en las caras emocionadas de los clientes, tornándose lánguidas por la desilusión. El camino al banco, al final del callejón Diagon, también fue peculiar: algunos se giraban a mirarle y le señalaban discretamente. Severus se sentía perturbado ante esa actitud que tenía la gente a su alrededor. Todavía recordaba cómo, en su segundo año, una familia le había empujado a un lado frente a Ollivander's, como si fuera una piedra en el camino; y cómo, en quinto curso, todos le trataban como si fuera un bicho raro especialmente peligroso. Ahora, la gente le miraba con admiración, y eso era algo nuevo para Severus.

Los que no habían cambiado para nada eran los duendes de Gringotts. Ellos seguían mirando a todos los magos con desprecio, como si fueran insectos. Aquello, extrañamente, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Frunció el ceño en seguida: la última vez que había estado en Gringotts, la señora Potter le había acompañado a tramitar la herencia de sus padres.

A veces, cuando los pensamientos le asaltaban de forma tan repentina, Severus era incapaz de controlar esa tristeza y amargura que le evocaban. Todos esos años atrás, desde su primer año en Hogwarts, habían estado marcados por el Señor Oscuro, y no de una forma amable precisamente. Pensar en todos los que había dejado atrás, en todos los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer solo para sobrevivir, incluso recordar momentos como aquel que se le venía a la mente entonces, cuando la señora Potter había entrado por esa misma puerta de Gringotts a su lado… Severus no era de perdones fáciles, ni de olvidar rápidamente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? —le preguntó el duende cuando Severus llegó a su mesa.

—Venía por esta carta, —Severus dejó la carta de Gringotts en el escritorio del duende. —y para convertirme en el apoderado de la fortuna Malfoy hasta que su heredero sea mayor de edad. —Severus sacó el pergamino donde había apuntado la clave del registro y se lo tendió también al duende.

—Sígame. —le gruñó el pequeño hombrecito, bajando de su silla mientras sus ojos le atravesaban con fuerza. Le guió hasta una de las oficinas de los duendes y abrió la puerta, indicándole que entrara. —El encargado de sus cámaras, el señor Grom, acudirá en seguida.

El duende salió de la oficina, cerrando por fuera la puerta. Severus oteó el interior con cuidado de no tocar nada: la puerta por la que había entrado tenía una fina capa de oro recubriendo la madera, así como las patas y borde del único escritorio de la habitación. Las dos paredes laterales estaban recubiertas de libros de cuentas en estanterías, y Severus podía sentir la magia que protegía aquellos documentos. La silla de invitados, donde Severus debía sentarse, era un palo vertical sobre el suelo.

Severus se acercó, inseguro, y se inclinó para ver la silla al otro lado del escritorio. Era igual a la suya, así que Severus pensó que no debía de ser una broma de los duendes. Con cuidado, tocó su "silla", retirándola con cuidado, pero la soltó en seguida: el mueble cobró vida, se desplegó y se adaptó a las necesidades de Severus, como si se montara a sí mismo. Severus tocó la silla con un dedo y el ceño fruncido, y justo entonces, el duende Grom entró, bajito y refunfuñón.

—Ah. —se sorprendió el duende. —Veo que ya sabe cómo funcionan nuestras sillas. —el duende no le dedicó otra mirada. Pasó por su lado y se sentó en su silla, que se elevó hasta quedar a la altura adecuada para el escritorio, que era de tamaño humano. —Tome asiento, señor Snape. —Severus se sentó sin mediar palabra. La criatura tenía tan pocas ganas de hablar como él, así que mejor ni molestarse. —Comencemos sin más demora. Nuestro primer asunto, si me han informado bien, es convertirle en el apoderado de la fortuna Malfoy. ¿Es eso correcto?

—Así es, señor Grom. —Severus le tendió el pergamino con la clave del registro. El duende prácticamente se lo quitó de las manos, abrió sus libros de contabilidad y empezó a trabajar.

—Está todo en orden. —murmuró finalmente Grom. Rellenó una ficha rápidamente y accionó una palanca que tenía bajo el escritorio. Un pequeño hueco se abrió en la superficie de madera y Grom introdujo por ahí la ficha. —Tendrá que firmar un contrato para formalizar el traspaso de poderes de la familia Malfoy. Podrá usted tener acceso a la fortuna de los Malfoy y sus riquezas, tanto en el banco de Gringotts como fuera de él, incluidas propiedades y otros bienes. No podrá vender ni descartar ningún bien de la familia sin antes hacer una petición formal al banco y que esta sea aceptada. Así mismo, —por la misma vía por la que se había ido la ficha de Grom llegó un fajo de papeles, el contrato del que le estaba hablando el duende. —solo podrá retirar dinero de las cámaras de los Malfoy para la manutención del heredero, o herederos. Firme cuando lo haya terminado de leer.

El duende le pasó el contrato, arrastrándolo por la mesa. Severus lo cogió y lo examinó concienzudamente durante varios minutos, leyendo todo lo que ponía en el contrato. Las condiciones eran muy estrictas, pero a Severus no le importaba realmente: no tenía intención de sacar un mísero knut de las cámaras de los Malfoy si no era absolutamente necesario. Al final, cogió la pluma y firmó con rapidez, pasándole de vuelta los papeles a Grom.

—Muy bien. Lo siguiente en la lista es la apertura de unas cámaras que usted ha heredado. —Grom guardó el contrato en el libro de cuentas y lo mandó a recogerse a una estantería. Después, llamó a otro libro, mucho más viejo pero igual de cuidado. —La cámara 657 se abrió para usted el día 31 de octubre. Tal y como dictan las normas del banco, se han realizado tareas de reacondicionamiento en la cámara y se encuentra ya disponible para su uso. Aquí tiene un desglose del inventario de la cámara. —Grom le tendió un pergamino y Severus lo recogió, guardándolo en el bolsillo por instinto. —¿Desea ir a su cámara ahora?

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué se ha abierto ahora? —Grom le miró con exasperación y después pasó las páginas del libro hasta llegar a la portada. En la cara interna tenía un bolsillo con un pergamino muy bien doblado.

—El anterior titular de la cámara con acceso a la misma dejó unas condiciones que el nuevo titular debía reunir para que la cámara se abriera. Percival Prince dejó por escrito —sacó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. —que la cámara se abriría solo cuando el titular demostrará ser un Prince. —desplegó un parche del pergamino. —Incluye clausulas de magia y personalidad. Tome.

Severus recibió con mucho gusto el pergamino que le tendía Grom de malas maneras. Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino hasta encontrar las dichosas clausulas que no había cumplido en el momento en que había recibido la cámara por herencia de su madre. Como Grom había dicho, el titular de la cámara debía ser alguien con un poder mágico digno de un sangrepura de la altura de los Prince, además de todas las clausulas de personalidad.

Aquello sí que lo dejó sorprendido. Severus tenía que poseer inteligencia, sentido del deber y del honor, determinación y astucia. ¿Cómo medían en Gringotts todo eso? Severus no tenía ni idea, pero al parecer había hecho alarde de todas esas características la noche de la batalla final. Qué estúpido era eso, y qué estúpidas eran aquellas clausulas.

—¿Hay alguna forma de… Quitar estas clausulas? —preguntó Severus.

—Rompa el pergamino. —Severus enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Grom le hizo un gesto, su cara seria como desde que había entrado en la oficina. Con determinación, Severus estiró del pergamino y lo rompió en dos. Los bordes irregulares del papel chisporrotearon y perdieron su magia. —Si ha terminado, por favor, acompáñeme.

Grom le llevó hasta su nueva cámara. Cuando Severus se levantó de su silla, ésta volvió a recogerse sobre sí misma, quedando como un palo antinaturalmente vertical en la oficina. El duende le llevó hasta la pequeña estación de carros, donde el encargado silbó, haciendo llegar uno de los transportes sobre raíles. Era la primera vez que Severus bajaba a las cámaras de Gringotts, pero al llegar a la 657, ya no quería volver a subirse a uno de esos cacharros infernales. Casi era peor que jugar al quidditch, con tanto bamboleo y velocidad.

Grom salió del carro y Severus le siguió a su vez. Dieron a un pequeño pasillo excavado en la cueva, con varias puertas que daban a distintas cámaras. Grom puso una mano sobre la puerta metálica y gruesa de su cámara, y esta empezó a abrirse, todos sus mecanismos moviéndose a la vez. Luego, hizo un ruidoso ¡clac! Y se abrió ligeramente. Grom se apartó, haciéndole una discreta señal para que entrara, y Severus empujó la puerta para revelar el interior de la cámara.

El sitio brillaba con luz propia. Había oro, mucho oro, tanto oro que podía hacerse un colchón de oro (o varios) para dormir ahí mismo. En frente había una pequeña estantería con reliquias de la familia y un par de pergaminos de propiedades. Severus esquivó las montañas de dinero, todavía perplejo, y observó lo que había en las estanterías. Entre las cosas más extravagantes se encontraban una daga ceremonial con la hoja curva y serpenteante, varios libros viejísimos de Artes Oscuras y un anillo con el sello de la familia encerrado en una vitrina.

Severus fue incapaz de tocar nada. Debía sentirse agradecido, entendía, pero en su interior solo había una intensa amargura y un odio casi irracional a ese tal Percival Prince, que bien podía ser su abuelo por lo poco que sabía de la familia de su madre. No podía creer que había estado viviendo en la más absoluta miseria durante tanto tiempo cuando podía haber estado viviendo en un sitio mucho mejor – la modesta casa de Bristol ya era suficiente, ni siquiera pedía la mansión Prince. No podía creer que la señora Potter había tenido que pagarle la varita nueva porque él no tenía ni siquiera ese dinero cuando ahora podía comprar la tienda entera si quería.

Al final, cogió los siete galeones que valdría su nueva varita y dio media vuelta, pensando en revisar el inventario de la cámara más tarde, en Grimmauld Place. Ver tanto oro le hacía recordar unos tiempos que pretendía olvidar, y aquello le ponía demasiado furioso. Grom cerró la puerta de la cámara tras de él, y le acompañó de vuelta a la superficie en aquel carro que no dejaba de moverse a velocidades vertiginosas y poco seguras, según la opinión de Severus.


	78. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77**

Severus seguía lívido de ira cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place de nuevo, tras comprar su varita en Ollivander. El anciano fabricante de varitas había comentado acerca de lo lamentable que era que Severus hubiera "perdido" su varita _otra vez_ , y cómo la varita había servido claramente al gran propósito que Ollivander le había dicho cuando la había comprado. Su nueva varita era mucho menos ostentosa, sin grandes pronósticos en su horizonte: una varita para sanar y proteger.

Lily jugaba con Harry y Draco a hacer construcciones con bloques cuando Severus llegó. Remus y Sirius hacían algún que otro comentario, ayudando a los niños. Habían decidido entre los tres enseñarles a hacer una casa, pero Draco se empeñaba en hacer rascacielos y Harry se decantaba más por rascacielos… Horizontales. Ellos le miraron con grandes sonrisas y Draco se levantó, tirando todos sus bloques al suelo con suaves manotazos. Poco a poco se acercó a Severus, su cara brillando de felicidad. El mayor se inclinó a recogerle y Draco le abrazó con fuerza, aunque sus brazos apenas llegaban a cruzarse en su nuca.

Ese solo gesto fue un bálsamo para Severus. Su ira se durmió, dejó de ser un estruendoso rugido para ser un gruñido suave en su pecho, y Severus inspiró con fuerza, empujando sus pensamientos rabiosos al fondo de su mente. Con Draco todavía abrazado, Severus se sentó en el suelo con los demás y cogió unos cuantos bloques:

—Venga, Draco, vamos a jugar con Harry. —Harry rió, risueño, al escuchar su nombre. Draco se despegó dubitativamente y Severus lo sentó en su regazo. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, sabiendo lo incómodo que era para él hacer ese tipo de cosas, y lo perdido que estaba en ese ambiente.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde jugando con bloques. Draco y Harry continuaron apilando bloques como les venía en gana a pesar de los intentos colectivos de enseñarles a hacer una casa. Severus tampoco tardó mucho en desistir y ayudar a los niños, pasándoles los bloques más alejados para que siguieran apilándolos como ellos quisieran. Severus no trajo a colación lo acaecido en Gringotts hasta que los niños se durmieron y los cuatro adultos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Remus, como ya era costumbre suya, preparaba un té caliente.

—¿Qué tal ha ido en el banco esta tarde? —preguntó Lily. Severus había leído los contenidos de su nueva cámara en privado mientras mecía la cuna de Draco.

—Se ha abierto una cámara de la familia de mi madre. La cámara que guardaba _todas_ las riquezas de la familia. —resumió.

—Guau… —murmuraron Lily y Remus, asombrados. A Sirius se le iluminó la cara:

—¡Genial! ¿Cuándo nos mudamos? —preguntó.

A Severus le costó un momento de sorpresa entender que Sirius, como buen sangre pura que era, estaría al tanto de lo que guardaba la cámara principal de una familia antigua. Por supuesto, si la cámara contenía todas las riquezas de la familia, también contendría la casa familiar. Lily y Remus le miraron con el ceño fruncido, pasando la vista de Sirius a Severus, y al contrario.

—La cámara principal de la familia siempre alberga la escritura de la casa familiar. —explicó rápidamente Sirius.

—Están la mansión Prince y una casa en Bristol. —agregó Severus. —Además de todo ese oro. Todavía tengo que ver las casas y cómo están: mi madre no pudo entrar a la cámara, así que deben de llevar bastante tiempo abandonadas.

—Un poco de magia por aquí y por allá, y ya está todo arreglado. —le guiñó el ojo Sirius. Severus se sorprendió genuinamente de su interés tan profundo en salir de esa casa.

—Podemos hacerlo entre todos. —propuso Remus. En seguida se disculpó, como el pusilánime que alguna vez había sido. —Bueno, eso si quieres que te ayudemos. Y de si nos invitaras a quedarnos contigo y con Draco. —añadió en voz más baja, pero todavía audible.

—Mañana podemos mirar la casa de Bristol. —fue lo único que dijo Severus.

En su interior, las preguntas se arremolinaban, sin respuesta alguna. Ellos eran ahora libres de comprarse una casa donde fuera y vivir como Severus había pensado que vivirían: separados, cada uno en su sitio. Sirius particularmente tenía dinero para comprarse un piso modesto o una casita de campo (más que eso, pero Severus no creía que Sirius quisiera una enorme mansión como la de los Malfoy). Remus casi seguro se iría a vivir con el chucho porque eran muy buenos amigos. Lily quizás se fuera a vivir una temporada allí, pero ella había heredado la fortuna de los Potter y cuanto menos, podía reconstruir la casa familiar.

Era extraño que quisieran vivir todos juntos, o que quisieran vivir con Severus realmente. Parte de la culpa de que Regulus muriera, de que James muriera, recaía en Severus, o eso creía él (definitivamente la culpa de que Narcissa estuviera en el hospital era toda suya). Aunque, a fin de cuentas, los gryffindors no se caracterizaban por guardar demasiado rencor. Severus, lamentablemente, todavía tenía que racionalizar su deseo de culpar a Sirius de la muerte de Lucius.

Esa noche, cuando todos los demás se acostaron (o al menos se marcharon a sus habitaciones), Severus se deslizó al otro lado del pasillo y entró en la habitación de los niños. Ya habían habilitado dos mecedoras y unas sillas para poder sentarse mientras dormían a Draco y Harry, así que Severus tomó asiento en la silla al lado de la ventana y miró la luna desde el sucio patio trasero de la casa. Encima de todas las dudas que le provocaban Sirius, Remus y Lily, estaba la incertidumbre de volver a la casa de los Malfoy para conseguir ropa para Draco.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó Lily de repente, desde el marco de la puerta. Entró con una sonrisa suave y se sentó en la mecedora más cercana.

—¿Y tú? —respondió con otra pregunta Severus.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ver a Harry y Draco tan tranquilos me despeja. —se encogió ella de hombros. —¿Qué te preocupa?

—Tengo que ir a la mansión Malfoy a recoger ropa para Draco.

—Ya veo. Ahí es donde – ya sabes, ¿no? —Severus apartó la vista de la ventana y asintió con la cabeza. —No es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Es que _es_ mi culpa. —confesó Severus. Lily apretó los labios en una fina línea, su mirada turbia por un momento.

—No me gusta que os echéis las culpas de todas las desgracias que suceden a vuestro alrededor. —dijo finalmente con cierto tono de reproche. No iba solo por Severus, sino por Remus y Sirius también.

—¿Y tú acaso no te culpas? —le recriminó Severus, con más curiosidad que irritación en la voz.

—Sí. —admitió ella. Entrelazó los dedos en un gesto melancólico. —Echo de menos a James. Harry se parece tanto a él…

—Yo tan solo espero que no saque su vista. —Severus trató de sonreírle, y la mueca debió de ser convincente, pues Lily le lanzó una sonrisa suave de vuelta.

—Yo… —intentó decir ella. —¿Está bien si nos mudamos todos de casa? Antes, cuando lo hemos hablado, parecías sorprendido.

—Sorprendido de que quisierais venir a vivir conmigo, sí. Sé que llevamos tiempo viviendo juntos, —continuó Severus. —pero eran otras circunstancias y después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si era la mejor idea.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A… A Draco. —intentó explicarse. —A que tenéis motivos para culparme. A que _yo_ sigo culpando a Sirius de la muerte de Lucius, de toda la desgracia que ha caído sobre los Malfoy. —lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Sirius tan solo –

—Intentaba ayudar, lo sé. —terminó Severus. Deslizó sus ojos por el marco de la ventana hasta Lily. —Aún así, es difícil. ¿No?

—Sí, lo es. —admitió Lily a regañadientes. Ella sabía que la culpa no era de Sirius, pero con todo lo que había pasado una parte de su ser (como Severus) buscaba desesperadamente un culpable para descargar su ira contra él. —Sirius se culpa de todo lo que pasó esa noche. Si él no hubiera caído en la trampa de Peter, nada de eso habría pasado, eso cree él. Necesita tiempo para curar esos remordimientos, no a más gente señalándole con el dedo.

—Y por eso no he dicho absolutamente nada. —Severus alzó las cejas, remarcando sus palabras. —Entiendo que no es su culpa, pero…

—Necesitas acusar a alguien. —terminó Lily con una sonrisa media sabihonda. —A mí me pasa igual. Pensar que… Que James se iría tan rápido…

—Murió por protegerte. —murmuró Severus. Bajó su vista a su regazo. —Si hubierais intercambiado roles y fuera él al que se dirigía la maldición, James jamás habría permitido que te interpusieras. Así era él.

—Así era él. —repitió Lily. Meció ligeramente la cuna de Harry, mirando su cara ovalada y sus mechones de pelo negro. —Entonces… —continuó Lily tras unos momentos de indecisión. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a la mansión Malfoy? Será más fácil coger ropa para Draco entre dos.

—De acuerdo. —murmuró Severus tras un largo momento de meditación.

Severus y Lily se quedaron mucho rato más allí, mirando por la ventana y a los niños respectivamente. Al final, Lily se marchó con un mudo 'Buenas noches' y Severus se quedó solo de nuevo, aunque apenas se dio cuenta de ese hecho. No era la primera vez ni sería la última que revisaba en su cabeza los acontecimientos de esa fatídica noche. Esa madrugada, sin embargo, se centraba en lo acaecido en la mansión Malfoy. Pensar en volver le daba escalofríos, pues nadie se habría molestado en arreglar el dormitorio principal y ese sitio le traería los turbios recuerdos de cuando había asesinado a golpes a Bellatrix.

El asesinato no le molestaba. En absoluto. Había matado a sangre fría, perdiendo los estribos… Pero jamás había matado a nadie a golpes. Eso era cosa de su padre, siempre lo había creído así, y por eso Severus había sido incapaz de seguir golpeando a James cuando estaban en el colegio y él le había molestado tanto. Pero aquella noche… Ni siquiera el recuerdo de su padre tirando cosas y destrozándolo todo se había pasado por su mente sino hasta después de haber matado a Bellatrix.

Si lo analizaba fríamente, incluso tenía motivos para reírse. Bellatrix, con sus ideas locas de pureza de sangre, asesinada a golpes, sin usar la magia que ella tanto adoraba. No le habría importado, de no ser porque el que estaba golpeándola era él. Aquello le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca que se mezclaba con la dulce venganza.

Severus suspiró con fuerza, apartando los ojos cansados de la ventana. Allí no había nada interesante, realmente. Observó a Draco dormir, ajeno a que no volvería a ver nunca más a su padre ni disfrutaría de la compañía de su madre de una forma más tradicional. A veces todavía llamaba por sus padres, pero lo peor había pasado mientras Severus descansaba inconsciente en el hospital. No creía haber podido soportar la culpa que le embargaba cuando Draco preguntaba por sus padres, menos todavía si era entre llantos desconsolados.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y agotamiento y deslizó un par de dedos por la frente del niño rubio, apartando un mechón de pelo. Después, miró a Harry con igual detenimiento y se terminó marchando, sabiendo que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de haberse acostado tan tarde.


	79. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 78**

Severus inspiró con fuerza. Lily, con Harry en un costado, le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, discreta. La puerta de la casa seguía entreabierta, como Severus la había dejado la última vez que había entrado. Las rejas, no obstante, estaban firmemente cerradas para que no entrara ningún incauto. Severus agitó la varita y cruzó la puerta metálica, que se hizo humo a su paso. Lily y Harry le siguieron con pasos tentativos, sin estar seguros de si las verjas se volverían sólidas cuando intentaran pasar o no.

—Podemos poner orden en la casa antes de irnos. —sugirió Lily mientras se dirigían a la casona. —Remus y Sirius tardarán un rato en quitar el polvo de la casa de Bristol.

—De acuerdo. Pensaba dejarlo todo más o menos ordenado y cerrar la casa. Por un tiempo al menos, hasta que Draco sea lo suficientemente mayor para apreciar el legado de sus padres.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Habían llegado a la puerta de elegante madera de la casona. Ella esperó un poco más atrás, dándole espacio a Severus para que pasara por ese mal trago. Con la mano libre (llevaba la varita en esa mano, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí), Severus empujó la puerta, terminando de abrirla. Draco miraba con atención todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluidos los silenciosos cuadros que parecían juzgar a Severus. El niño que tenía en brazos recordaba ese lugar.

Casi parecía que no había pasado nada. Lo único que traicionaba la escena era una vela apagada tumbada sobre la superficie de una discreta cómoda en el recibidor. Los cuadros les miraron, primero a Severus, luego a Draco, y después a los dos "intrusos". Por un momento, Severus pensó que los retratos de los sangrepuras se pondrían a gritar como desquiciados al no reconocer a Lily (si ellos no la conocían, sería hija de muggles o mestiza, como Severus, y a ellos no les gustaría ver su casa mancillada), pero sorprendentemente mantuvieron la compostura.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó al final la misma señora que le había dirigido a la habitación matrimonial la última vez que había estado en esa casa. —¿Dónde están Lucius y Narcissa?

—Lucius… Ha muerto. —Severus desvió la vista. Por suerte, Draco no asociaba que Lucius era su padre, o si no se habría echado a llorar. —Y Narcissa está en el hospital San Mungo. De por vida.

—Su hermana, Bellatrix Lestrange, —inquirió otro retrato tras unos momentos para aceptar las noticias. —¿ha pagado por esto?

—Está muerta.

Severus pasó sus ojos por los retratos y, viendo que nadie más se atrevía a preguntar algo, continuó su camino subiendo las escaleras. Escuchó a Lily detrás de él informándole a los cuadros que cerrarían la casa por un tiempo, incluso años. Ninguno protestó con demasiado ímpetu. Quizás no se atrevían porque todo el legado de los Malfoy se reducía al niño que Severus llevaba en brazos.

El recorrido hasta la habitación principal fue catártico para Severus. Cuando había salvado a Draco, él había llegado a la mansión Malfoy con prisas y la mente nublada por mil y un problemas. Sin embargo, sus pesadillas, sus sueños sobre todo lo que había sucedido, le habían hecho grabar en su cerebro a fuego cada paso que había dado por esa casa.

Sabía que debía buscar la habitación de Draco, pero su cuerpo le llevaba solo hasta el lugar de los hechos. Severus empujó la puerta del dormitorio principal con delicadeza. Todo estaba como se había quedado cuando los hombres de Moody lo habían sacado de la casa, junto a Draco. Su sangre y la sangre de Bellatrix se mezclaban y unían en el suelo, en las paredes y en los muebles. La cuna de Draco tenía pequeñas salpicaduras en un lateral.

Por suerte, el cuerpo de Bellatrix ya no estaba allí. Debían de habérselo llevado a otro lado, y Severus se lo agradecía a quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho. Entró en la habitación, escuchando a Lily subir las escaleras. Casi podía ver a Narcissa en el suelo, su mirada calma y cristalina, ida, y oír el llanto inconsolable de Draco. Incluso los gritos de Bellatrix resonaban en la habitación como fantasmas del pasado. Pero, más que todo eso, Severus escuchaba el sonido de su propio corazón golpeando contra sus oídos, como aquella madrugada. Como si se estuviera desangrando de nuevo.

—¿Severus? —Severus parpadeó con fuerza, volviendo a respirar de nuevo. Había contenido la respiración, recreándose en su dolor, y no se había dado ni cuenta. Lily, detrás de él, le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—Estoy bien. —las arcadas se agolpaban en su garganta, pero Lily no tenía porqué saberlo. Ella le miró con desconfianza, sin creerle, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Ve a buscar la habitación de Draco mientras yo pongo esto en orden. — Severus se movió rígidamente, pero antes de salir de la habitación, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Los ojos de Lily estaban fijos en el sitio donde Bellatrix había caído muerta.

—¿Estuviste aquí cuando me rescataron? —preguntó Severus. Lily apretó los dientes.

—Yo te saqué de aquí. Tenía miedo de perderte a ti también.

Severus se giró finalmente, saliendo de la habitación con Draco en brazos. Quería creer que Draco tendría sus cosas en una habitación aparte, a pesar de que la cuna en la que dormía estaba en la habitación de sus padres. No tardó en encontrar el lugar, la habitación contigua a la del matrimonio. Lo único que faltaba allí era la cuna del bebé, que tenía su lugar propio. Severus inspiró. Aquella escena era más relajante.

Paseó por la habitación, tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que tenía que llevarse de allí. Los Malfoy no habían escatimado a la hora de comprar para su hijo, y Draco tenía muchos juguetes diferentes en varios baúles. No podían llevárselos todos, ¿no? Severus abrió un cajón de la cómoda, encontrando la ropa del bebé; le quedaría mejor que una camisa de Severus transfigurada.

—¿Necesita ayuda el Señor? —dijo una voz aguda a sus espaldas. Severus se volvió casi saltando del susto, y lanzó un hechizo repulsor con bastante certeza. La pequeña criatura, un elfo doméstico, salió de la habitación volando y aterrizo en el pasillo. La varita de Severus temblaba.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, demandante.

La criatura, de enormes ojos verdes y nariz puntiaguda, se levantó como pudo del suelo. Temblaba y se frotaba la nuca, donde había aterrizado.

—El nombre es Dobby, Dobby sirve a los señores amos Malfoy, señor. —Dobby le miró entre los largos dedos de las manos, que cubrían su cara de lo asustado que estaba. Lily salió al pasillo:

—¿Severus – ?

—Es el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. —le explicó rápidamente. —Me tomó desprevenido. No pasa nada. ¿Ya has terminado ahí?

—Sí, todo está en orden. —asintió Lily, saliendo definitivamente de la habitación. Se acercó al elfo doméstico y le tendió una mano. —Hola, Dobby. Mi nombre es Lily, Lily Potter, y este es Harry.

—Em – eh… —Dobby miró la mano tendida de Lily como si no supiera qué hacer con ella.

—Dobby. —le llamó Severus. El elfo se sobresaltó y volvió a mirarle con miedo. —¿Estás al tanto de la situación de tu familia?

—Dobby sabe que la señora Malfoy y el señor Malfoy ya no van a volver. —las orejas del elfo bajaron, tristes.

—Estamos clausurando la casa. Draco va a vivir conmigo de ahora en adelante, y no me importaría que tú también vinieras. —intentó mantenerse civilizado Severus. Un elfo doméstico no les vendría nada mal, sobre todo si tenían que poner en orden la casa de Bristol y la mansión Prince. Incluso después de eso, un elfo doméstico nunca venía mal.

—¿El señor quiere que Dobby vaya con él? —Dobby le miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Eso es lo que te estoy proponiendo, Dobby. —Severus miró a Lily de reojo, viendo la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Hubiera preferido que Lily se encargara de convencer a Dobby de esto, pero era su responsabilidad. Aún así, era muy incómodo, y cuando Dobby se puso a saltar de alegría y a agradecerle de todo corazón, la incomodidad aumentó, más que disminuir.

—Dobby quiere servir al señor…

—Snape, Severus Snape. —le indicó Severus.

—Dobby quiere servir al señor Snape que protege al señorito amo Malfoy.

—De acuerdo, puedes empezar por recoger la ropa y los juguetes de Draco. —le ordenó Severus, incapaz de mantenerse ni un segundo más predispuesto a hablar con el elfo doméstico como si se tratara de un niño. A Dobby no le importó en absoluto:

—¡Sí, señor Snape, Dobby hará eso!

Dobby entró en la habitación de Draco, chasqueando los dedos alegremente. Lily avanzó hacia Severus, quedando los dos en el dintel de la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, los juguetes y ropas de Draco se movían por el aire, introduciéndose grácilmente en los baúles. Los dos bebés miraban el espectáculo con la boca abierta.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —preguntó Severus en un susurro para que el elfo no les oyera.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Dejarlo aquí solo tantos años es muy cruel.

—Ya, pero la solución a eso no es solo llevárnoslo.

—Yo creo que está bien. Nos echará una mano, sobre todo con esas propiedades tuyas que tenemos que rehabilitar. Aparte, está muy contento de servirte.

—Podría ser un espía de los mortífagos. —murmuró Severus. Las posibilidades eran pequeñas, pero tampoco era imposible.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lily, escéptica. —Dobby pertenecía a los Malfoy, y los Malfoy te hicieron su apoderado hasta que Draco fuera mayor de edad. No puede obedecer órdenes que vayan contra ti o contra Draco.

Severus suspiró. Estaba algo paranoico y eso le molestaba. No quería que se le contagiara la actitud de Moody, pero después de tanto tiempo viviendo en las sombras era realmente complicado quitarse la sensación de que el peligro le acechaba. Alguien le estiró de la túnica y Severus bajó sus ojos para mirar a Dobby. El elfo, excitado por la novedad sin duda alguna, le informó:

—La ropa y los juguetes del señorito amo Malfoy ya están recogidos. ¿Adónde quiere que Dobby los lleve?

Severus suspiró de nuevo, encontrando rápidamente al elfo irritante. Lily rió suavemente mientras Severus mandaba a Dobby a Grimmauld Place y después a la casa de Bristol, a ayudar a Sirius y Remus en lo que necesitaran. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle ofrecido un sitio donde estar al elfo.


	80. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79**

La casa de Bristol resultó estar casi habitable. La mansión Prince, no obstante, no corrió la misma suerte: tuvieron que pasar un mes arreglando todos los desperfectos de la casa, incluida una pared que se había resquebrajado, antes de que pudieran irse a vivir todos allí. La casa de Bristol estaba bien, pero más para unas vacaciones que para vivir de continuo, ya que no tenía mucho espacio realmente.

Dobby resultó ser una gran ayuda a la hora de reconstruir y sanear casas prácticamente abandonadas, pero a Severus le seguía poniendo de los nervios cuando revoloteaba a su alrededor. Lily se reía cuando Severus perdía la paciencia y mandaba al elfo a hacer alguna tarea estúpida para que no le molestara más por un rato.

Casi era navidad cuando Frank, Alice y Neville aparecieron por la mansión Prince. No llevaban mucho tiempo asentados y ellos eran los primeros que les visitaban, así que no tardaron en comenzar el tour por la casa, para desgracia de Severus. Cuando los Longbottom regresaron al salón, Remus ya tenía las tazas de té humeantes listas para ser tomadas.

—Entonces, ¿qué os trae por aquí? —preguntó Severus finalmente, viendo que la insulsa charla podía alargarse más de lo que había previsto. Los niños jugaban cerca de los sofás donde estaban sentados y Lupin no dejaba de lanzar miradas preocupadas en su dirección, por si pasaba algo.

—El ministerio y Hogwarts están organizando una velada especial el día 20. Es una… Conmemoración y un homenaje a los caídos. —Frank sacó las cartas del bolsillo interior de su túnica. —Tomad, son las invitaciones formales. Los Weasley y los Bones también vendrán; prácticamente toda la Orden, que sepamos. El viejo Moody también estará allí.

Sirius les pasó las cartas. Severus abrió la suya con el ceño fruncido: no era más que una invitación genérica a aquella fiesta de la que habían hablado los Longbottom. Miró a los demás: Lily tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca, deseando volver a Hogwarts sin tener que entrar a hurtadillas; Remus y Sirius, más comedidos, también parecían felices de haber sido invitados. La ausencia de James en esa fiesta, sin embargo, agriaba el humor de todos.

—Iremos, entonces. —asintió Lily por todos. Severus se calló, pero si por él hubiera sido, no habría acudido a un evento así.

—¿Se prevé algo especial? —preguntó sin embargo.

—No realmente. Por lo que sé, la directora dará un pequeño discurso y el encargado del ministerio al que le toque acudir también hablará, y luego habrá un pequeño baile.

Luego, todos se pusieron a discutir este gran evento que a Severus poco le importaba. Él se retrajo, pensando en sus cosas mientras miraba a Draco, Harry y Neville jugar amigablemente. Se alegraba internamente de que no fueran a dar medallas ni ninguna tontería de ese estilo: bien podían metérselas por dónde les cupieran porque él no iba a aceptar nada de un ministerio que hasta hacía menos de un año había considerado su enemigo.

Le era difícil superar los viejos rencores, o si no que le preguntaran a Remus y Sirius. _O a James_. Aquel pensamiento hizo que todo su buen humor, que no era mucho, se esfumara de golpe. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que todavía le costaba mantenerse relajado cuando caminaban fuera de las guardas de la mansión. Todos lo notaban, cómo se tensaba en cuanto salían de la finca, pero por suerte nadie decía nada.

Los Longbottom se fueron después de una extensa charla sobre qué túnicas ponerse y lo emocionante que iba a ser reencontrarse con todos en Hogwarts de nuevo, y el tiempo pasó, hasta que el día 20 llegó, cubriendo la mansión de nieve. Severus ya había pensado en al menos una docena de excusas para no ir, e incluso había deseado que Draco se pusiera un poquito malo ese día, solo lo suficiente para tener que quedarse en casa a cuidarlo y perderse el evento.

Sabía que no le gustaría. Había tantos malos recuerdos en Hogwarts, más los que su mente fabricaba al pensar en qué habría pasado si James estuviera vivo, que no podría disfrutar del ambiente. Estaba tan predispuesto a pasarlo mal que sería un auténtico milagro si lograba no verse absolutamente miserable por un solo momento.

—¿Por qué no te has vestido? Salimos en nada. —le recordó Sirius metiendo la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación. Severus seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, con la túnica de gala en el regazo y una mirada pensativa.

—¿Tan tarde es?

Sirius entró completamente en la habitación. Casi parecía un auténtico aristócrata con su túnica de gala y su porte siempre gallardo. A Severus le desagradó por un momento verlo así, pensando en lo ridículo que quedaría él en ropas tan caras, así que volvió la vista a su regazo de nuevo. Sintió a Sirius sentarse en la cama, junto a él pero sin tocarle.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir?

—Déjalo. —susurró Severus, repentinamente enfadado. Aquello era lo que James hubiera dicho.

—¿El qué?

—No… No actúes como él. —Sirius le miró, curioso. —Como James.

—No actúo como James. Tan solo me preocupo. —Sirius se giró definitivamente a mirarlo. —Oye, Severus, sé que no – bueno, que nunca nos hemos comportado como amigos. No de la misma forma en que yo me comporto con Remus, por ejemplo. Pero no hemos podido evitar – los tres – fijarnos en que llevas unos días sombrío, _especialmente_ sombrío. —añadió lo último ante la ceja enarcada de Severus.

—No es nada. —respondió Severus agresivamente. Sirius levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Ya. Como quieras. Al menos deberías hablarlo con Lily.

Sirius se levantó. Parecía entender que ese no era el momento de insistir. Iba a cerrar la puerta por fuera cuando le recordó de nuevo:

—Y ponte la túnica, nos vamos en diez minutos.

Cerró la puerta antes de que Severus pudiera gruñirle alguna soez. Después, Severus suspiró y se levantó. Se colocó frente al espejo de su habitación y se miró, poniéndose la túnica por encima. Era bastante sencilla, toda de color negro y con un cuello alto para tapar la cicatriz que Bellatrix le había regalado en su batalla. Severus chasqueó la lengua y se puso la túnica finalmente, mirándose al espejo. Nada de lo que veía en el espejo le recordaba a la elegancia de Sirius, ni siquiera la túnica, que parecía desmerecerse en su cuerpo.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, sin estar realmente listo para ir a Hogwarts a festejar Merlín sabía qué. Todos le esperaban en el vestíbulo. Harry y Draco, en sus respectivos carritos, llevaban lo mínimo e imprescindible para que parecieran arreglados: había habido una auténtica guerra para ponerle los zapatos a Harry y Draco no estaba muy a gusto con la camisa que llevaba, así que se la habían desabrochado un poco por debajo del chaleco.

Los demás, Remus, Sirius y Lily, sí que estaban correctamente vestidos para la ocasión. Sirius no parecía tan elegante una vez abría la boca, pero mientras tanto tenía el porte de un rey. Remus parecía mucho menos desgarbado que de costumbre, y al sonreír por las tonterías del perro le cambiaba toda la cara. Lily estaba radiante – como siempre, apostilló una pequeñísima voz en su cabeza – y parecía el doble de emocionada que los demás por la fiesta.

—Te ves muy bien, Severus. —fue lo primero que dijo Lily al verlo llegar. Severus trató de sonreír, pero se quedó en una mueca barata.

—Gracias. Tú sí que te ves – bien. —Sirius rió estruendosamente y Remus le palmeó la espalda, animándole. Como si lo necesitara, gruñó para sus adentros Severus.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya? —casi confirmó Remus.

Todavía tardaron unos minutos de más para reorganizar todo antes de juntar las manos en un círculo, con los carritos bien asidos, y realizar la aparición conjunta. Lily los guió hasta el principio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Todos los invitados debían llegar desde la estación del tren de Hogsmeade, ponía en la invitación. Eran de los últimos en llegar, pensó Severus por el reguero de gente que subía hasta Hogwarts. El castillo estaba iluminado por dentro, cada pequeño ventanal resplandeciendo con luz propia.

—Ah, Hogsmeade… —suspiró Lily, nostálgica.

—Zonko, Honey Dukes… Incluso sigue Moda Tiros Largos. —enumeraron entre Remus y Sirius. Severus se dedicó a empezar a caminar, aunque más le apetecía dar media vuelta y marcharse.

—Deberíamos movernos.

Los tres le siguieron, poniéndose a su lado con rapidez. Los vecinos de Hogsmeade miraban el desfile de magos y brujas con túnicas elegantes desde sus casas, comentando desde detrás de los cristales. Había dejado de nevar al mediodía y los magos del ministerio habían retirado la nieve de la calle. Había aurores apostados en todo el camino, todos con sus túnicas escarlatas. Moody, sin embargo, parecía no estar ladrándole a ninguno de sus subordinados.

—Severus, —le llamó Lily mientras él analizaba con ojo crítico a los magos de túnica escarlata. —intenta tranquilizarte. No van a hacernos daño. Ya no.

Sirius y Remus se habían adelantado un poco y hablaban ruidosamente, como intentando darles privacidad. Severus rodó los ojos, contestando a Lily solo con un chasquido de lengua. Ella, por una vez, no pareció encontrarlo gracioso, ya que no sonrió lo más mínimo; sin embargo, se refrenó de continuar la conversación.

Severus encontró a Moody nada más llegar a la estación. Seguía con su pesada capa de viaje y no parecía especialmente arreglado para la ocasión (seguro que a él también le habrían invitado). Continuaba con su eterno humor de perros, recordándole a un auror incompetente que debía mantener los ojos abiertos siempre. Pasaron de largo sin hablar para que Moody no les viera y volviera su atención a ellos, y llegaron por fin a los carruajes.

—¿Son testrals? —preguntó Sirius, alucinado. Hasta ese momento, los carruajes siempre se habían movido solos, seguramente por arte de magia.

—Eso me temo. ¿Subimos? —dijo Lupin, algo perturbado. Para ver a los testrals, era necesario ver morir a alguien, y pensar en todos los que habían visto fallecer frente a sus ojos empañaba el buen humor de la velada.

El camino hasta la entrada del colegio fue tenso e incómodo, plagado de un horrible silencio que ninguna tontería de Sirius podía romper. Cuando ya se veía el castillo, el ambiente volvió a cambiar y todo se transformó en expectación y nervios. Lily miraba los demás carruajes, tratando de encontrar a algún amigo o conocido, aunque Severus no entendía para qué. Remus no dejaba de alisarse la túnica y Sirius se reía de su amigo y su nerviosismo, aunque en su risa había un toque histérico.

Filch estaba en la entrada del recinto, vestido con lo que podía ser una túnica de gala, aunque Severus no podía asegurarlo por completo, junto a Hagrid, que llevaba puesto un horrible abrigo con una flor mustia en la pechera y llevaba el pelo ligeramente brillante. La pareja extravagante daba la bienvenida a todo el que llegaba, uno gruñéndoles bajo el aliento y el otro palmeándoles la espalda efusivamente, así que todos los invitados entraban con rapidez al castillo.

—¡Hagrid! —saludó Sirius con la misma alegría con la que el gigante le abrazó.

—¡Sirius! Y Remus y Lily, ¡me alegra tanto volver a veros! Después de tanto tiempo… —el hombretón dejó los abrazos un momento y sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. —Lo siento tanto por lo de James. Quise ir al funeral, pero no me atrevía a dejar Hogwarts, estaban las cosas tan agitadas…

—No pasa nada, Hagrid. Sé lo mucho que querías a James. —Lily le puso una mano en el brazo a Hagrid en señal de apoyo. —Mira, este es Harry, nuestro hijo. Harry, di hola a Hagrid.

El guardián de las llaves se inclinó para ver a Harry y en seguida le sacó una risa jovial al infante. Severus pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Filch no dejaba de perforarle con la mirada, curiosamente mudo. Hagrid de repente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba ahí, aunque Severus prefería seguir siendo invisible para el gigante.

—Ah, tú debes de ser Severus, ¿no? James hablaba mucho de ti. —la mano enorme de Hagrid trató de palmearle el hombro, pero Severus la esquivó echándose hacia atrás. El gigante parpadeó confundido por un momento, y luego dijo. —Oh, lo siento – no – bueno, ya sabéis donde está la entrada, ¿no?

Con esa despedida, por fin salieron de la horrible bienvenida al recinto de Hogwarts y se encaminaron al castillo. Los que iban delante de ellos se afanaban en entrar al castillo, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, arrojando un chorro de luz a los terrenos. Lily le miró de reojo, y después de un momento de silencio tenso, le dijo:

—Sabes que Hagrid no tenía malas intenciones, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta que me toquen. —respondió Severus con sequedad. Estaba tenso debajo de las túnicas de gala.

—Relájate, compañero. —murmuró Sirius a través de Remus.

Llegaron a la entrada gloriosa del castillo antes de que Severus pudiera hacer un comentario ácido al respecto. La profesora – directora – McGonagall les indicaba el camino a los últimos en llegar, en el centro del vestíbulo. Algunos alumnos curiosos se asomaban por la entrada a la mazmorra y las escaleras principales; Severus supuso acertadamente que, tratándose de tan pocos estudiantes, McGonagall debía de haber dado vacaciones de navidad antes de tiempo.

—Señorita Evans, señores Lupin, Black y Snape. —les saludó educadamente la bruja. Lupin la abrazó, cuajado de repente por la emoción. De los cuatro, era él el que más conocía a los profesores por su problema peludo. —¡Señor Lupin, esos modales! —sin embargo ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo siento, profesora, pero… Ni siquiera sabía hasta hace bien poco si seguía con vida o si El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado la había matado.

—Como ve, sigo de una pieza. —la directora se cogió la mano, insegura sobre si tocar la tez de Remus o no. —Y usted se encuentra mejor de su aflicción.

—Sí, Severus consiguió una cura. —la profesora le otorgó un cabeceo seco pero agradecido a Severus; él se lo devolvió igualmente. Con ella sí que podía hablar, pensó distraídamente.

—Por aquí, señor Lupin. —Remus les dirigió una última sonrisa y se marchó hacia el Gran Comedor, donde estaban los demás. —Señor Black, le considero lo suficientemente maduro como para no adulterar el ponche esta noche. Sin embargo, si alguien lo hiciera… Que sepa que mi primer sospechoso será usted. —Sirius cambió su sonrisa socarrona por una mueca de terror, y la profesora le sonrió diminutamente, lo justo para que supiera que, pese a todo, estaba feliz de volver a verle. —Al Gran Comedor, entonces.

—Profesora. —le saludó más detenidamente Lily cuando Sirius se alejó. —Me alegra que esté bien.

—Lo mismo digo, Lily. —ellas parecían conocerse más a fondo, quizás porque Lily había pasado mucho rato mandando alumnos a la profesora para que fueran castigados. —¿Y este pequeño, quién es?

—Harry, Harry Potter, mi hijo.

—Y el de James, ¿no? —el semblante de la profesora se ensombreció. No había nombrado la más notable ausencia en el grupo hasta ahora. —Lo lamento mucho, Lily.

—Es doloroso para todos. —repuso Lily sin embargo, volviendo su vista al pequeño Harry. —Te espero dentro, Severus.

—Claro.

—Señor Snape. —le saludó por fin la directora. Le tendió la mano firmemente con un gesto de orgullo en la cara. Él se la tomó, algo incómodo. —Gracias por hacer lo que hizo.

—Sin problema. —murmuró él.

—Seguramente ya lo sepa, pero ahora es un héroe en el mundo mágico. Ha demostrado con creces su valía y, por la cuenta que me trae, estoy muy orgullosa de poder decir que fue mi alumno.

—Gracias, profesora. —Severus apenas podía mirarla a la cara. Estaba utilizando todo su poder y su control mental para no ruborizarse patéticamente en ese momento.

—Y sepa que son bienvenidos en Hogwarts, tanto usted como el señor Malfoy. Ahora… —Severus asintió, marchándose al Gran Comedor mientras McGonagall daba la bienvenida a los otros invitados.


	81. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80**

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado especialmente para la ocasión. Habían retirado las mesas, menos la del profesorado, y las habían sustituido por mesas redondas. Del techo encantado caía nieve, que se evaporaba antes de tocar la cabeza de ninguno de los asistentes. La sala estaba abarrotada, llena de magos y brujas con túnicas ostentosas y coloridas, hablando unos con otros.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Lupin, apareciendo súbitamente a su lado. —Impresionante, ¿eh? Casi no reconozco el Gran Comedor.

—Hubiera preferido que lo dejaran como siempre. —argumentó Severus. —Así no parece que estemos en el Hogwarts en que estudiamos.

—Mmm, cierto. Bueno, tendremos tiempo para reencontrarnos con el castillo. —rió Lupin despreocupadamente, aunque la risa sonaba forzada. —Sirius y Lily están buscando a los – parece que ya los han encontrado. ¿Vamos?

Sirius y Lily estaban hablando con los Longbottom, que también llevaban a su hijo al evento. Los Weasley estaban cerca, organizando a todos sus hijos, incluida la casi recién nacida Ginny – la única chica de todos los hijos. Mirando a su alrededor, a las caras cautas y las miradas y susurros indiscretos, Severus se convenció de que aquella compañía que Lily y Sirius habían buscado era mejor que lo que tenía cerca.

—Hola. —saludó Severus cuando se incorporaron a la conversación Lupin y él. El otro hombre fue más profuso en su bienvenida.

—Les decía a Lily y Sirius que hay muchos oficiales de alto rango del ministerio. —Alice se inclinó para decirles confidencialmente:

—Muchos son prácticamente nuevos, con toda la purga que ha habido, pero otros siguen agarrados a sus puestos, como esa de ahí, Dolores Umbridge.

—¿Umbridge sigue aquí? —preguntó Lupin, su voz horriblemente tensa y agresiva.

—Uno pensaría que cuanto menos la habrían echado o degradado. Sus ideas no encajan muy bien con el nuevo ministerio. —gruñó Sirius.

—No sabemos cómo lo ha hecho, quizás ha sobornado a la mitad del ministerio para continuar en su puesto. —se rió Frank. Alice le dio un codazo cuando la mujer giró su cara de sapo hacia ellos. Era un poco más vieja que Severus, aunque él no la reconocía de haberla visto en Slytherin, que era de donde ella venía. —Viene hacia aquí. —murmuró Frank.

—Disimulad. —susurró Sirius. Luego, en un tono más alto, continuó con una historia sacada de la manga. —Como os lo cuento, se infló hasta el techo y –

—Ehem. —carraspeó Umbridge, a un lado de Sirius. Todos se quedaron callados, mirándola con sorpresa. —Lamento interrumpir pero quería conocer a la… _Nueva celebridad_. —terminó la frase con un retintín odioso. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Severus y, por un momento, pensó que si evitaba su mirada, ella se marcharía. —Señor Snape, mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge, jefa del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Severus palideció por un momento. Regulus había sido el último jefe de ese departamento; que ella le hubiera sustituido le daba incluso arcadas. A las espaldas de Umbridge, que llevaba una túnica pomposa y un pequeño sombrero ridículo, Remus sujetó a Sirius, cuya varita ya estaba en su mano. La bruja le tendió la mano de dedos rechonchos y Severus la alcanzó con la suya propia, aunque le habría gustado más saludarle con un buen hechizo.

—Encantado. —murmuró para el cuello de su camisa. Umbridge sonrió un poco más tirantemente, si es que eso era posible, y continuó hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—Como le decía, soy jefa del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Estoy segura de que el futuro ministro Cornelius Fudge querrá conocerle, —ella le señaló con la mano al grupo del que venía. —así como mis compañeros, todos jefes de sus Departamentos. Supongo que querrá acudir, puedo trasladar a mi secretario a otra mesa en ese caso, ¿o prefiere quedarse con esta… _Gente_? —los ojos de Umbridge recorrieron de arriba a abajo a Lily, la que tenía más cerca. —Entiendo que ellos le fueron útiles durante la guerra, pero los tiempos cambian y –

—Lárguese. —le cortó Severus, enfermo de tanta basura. Precisamente estaba en ese grupo para escapar de idiotas como ella, le recriminó mentalmente. Umbridge dejó la frase a mitad y le miró con la boca abierta. —Ya me ha oído. Lárguese.

—Creo que está cometiendo un terrible error juntándose con chusma como esta, sangresucias, traidores e híbridos —Severus se acercó peligrosamente a la bruja, cortándola de golpe. Si no se iba pronto, la hechizaría hasta el hartazgo.

—Márchese. —le susurró amenazadoramente, apenas moviendo los labios. — _Ya_. —gruñó tras un momento de impaciencia.

Umbridge dio un salto gracioso, asustada y ofendida a partes iguales, y se marchó por donde había venido con pasos cortos y rápidos, volviéndose a mirarle con cara digna y enfadada de vez en cuando. Se formó un silencio tenso en el grupo. Los ojos de Severus perforaban a Umbridge, que ya había vuelto al grupo y debía de estar contándoles alguna barbaridad, dado que su séquito de idiotas le miraba como si fuera un lunático.

—No deberíamos haber venido. —susurró finalmente. El arrepentimiento que sentía de solo estar ahí no le era nuevo: llevaba sintiéndolo desde que aparecieran en Hogsmeade.

—Solo ha sido un pequeño encontronazo, pero no – —intentó excusarla Remus, aunque él también estaba todavía algo agitado por la visita exprés de Umbridge. Sirius miró a otro lado, sin meterse en la conversación porque la muerte de Regulus todavía dolía. Lily traía la misma cara de Severus y se afanaba en mirar a su alrededor con aire sospechoso. Severus le cortó, antes de que pudiera continuar:

—Míralos, Lupin. La mitad del ministerio sigue siendo afín a los mortífagos y sus ideales.

—¿Cuántos de ellos han hecho lo que Pettigrew hizo? —se cuestionó Lily, antes de que Frank pudiera interceder. Sirius habló por fin:

—Lo que sea que hayan hecho todos estos bufones del ministerio, lo descubriremos más temprano que tarde. Irnos ahora solo es una victoria para ellos. No podemos darles esa satisfacción. —Remus asintió fervientemente. Alice añadió:

—Aparte, antes de que empiece el teatro, Moody llegará para vigilar. —les señaló la entrada del Gran Comedor con la barbilla. Los hermanos Prewett ya estaban allí, apostados a un lado con sus peores caras.

—Moody lo sabe. —dijo de repente Frank en voz muy baja. —Es perfectamente consciente de que podría haber más gente, mucha más gente, que podría haber hecho lo que Pettigrew. Al fin y al cabo, las celdas de Azkaban estaban siempre llenas, alguien tenía que dar información… Y alguien tenía que ser recompensado. Estamos trabajando en ello, solo los antiguos aliados. No nos vendrían mal un par de ojos extra.

—Mmmm. —se lo pensó Severus. Moody apareció finalmente y se puso a discutir con Fabian y Gideon en seguida. —Voy a hablar con él.

El ambiente se empezaba a agitar, anunciando el principio de la aburrida y tediosa velada. Severus marchó con paso firme hasta Moody y sus dos compinches, y carraspeó cuando estuvo cerca para avisar de su presencia. Los tres aurores discutían posiciones y órdenes cuando giraron los ojos para mirarlo. Los hermanos le saludaron secamente con la cabeza y se fueron cada uno por su lado, como Moody les había ordenado.

—Snape. —le saludó Moody. Después de tanto tiempo sin hablar con el vejestorio, Severus ya no recordaba lo molesta que era su voz y la mirada funesta que le mandó al niño que llevaba en el carro. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de comentar al respecto. —¿Pasa algo?

—Quiero saber si tienes algo planeado para el evento. Si hay amenazas, tanto de fuera como de dentro. —le exigió.

—No hay nada. Nada fuera de lo _usual_ , me refiero. Están todos los peces gordos del ministerio, siempre hay peligro de que alguien intente algo. Tengo a Dorcas en las cocinas, comprobando que la comida no esté adulterada, aurores en Hogsmeade, el camino a Hogwarts y los jardines y un destacamento patrullando el castillo. Además de Fabian y Gideon, claro.

—Entiendo. ¿Y toda esta gente? —preguntó Severus, indicando con un movimiento discreto de cabeza a los oficiales ministeriales que plagaban la sala. —¿Alguno del que me deba cuidar?

—De todos ellos. —se rió Moody. —No creo que nadie se atreva a hacer algo esta noche. Estate atento de todas formas, aunque todos los aurores que están aquí tienen mi confianza. Nunca viene mal estar consciente de lo que te rodea. —los murmullos a sus espaldas subieron de volumen y Moody le señaló finalmente. —Creo que va a empezar. Deberías irte.

Severus hizo un gesto, reconociéndole discretamente, y volvió con Lily y los demás. Todos estaban sentándose, poco a poco, y en su mesa se encargaban de recomponer a los más pequeños. Severus se acercó a Lily, haciéndole un gesto para que ella supiera que estaba todo bien. Umbridge y su séquito de imbéciles merodeaban cerca, dándole la mano a toda persona importante que se acercara lo suficiente, y Severus no quería desvelar su desconfianza todavía.

Cornelius Fudge, un hombre corpulento y pequeño, con un bombín verde en la cabeza, subió al estrado cuando todos se hubieron sentado, acompañado de la directora McGonagall. Severus miró atrás, comprobando que Moody seguía ahí. Por los ventanales podía ver el cogote de uno de sus aurores. Hubo aplausos en cuanto la pareja se quedó quieta en la tarima, aunque Severus no entendió la razón: ninguno de ellos había peleado realmente. McGonagall se merecía ese aplauso, aunque fuera solo por la suposición de que ella había tratado de proteger a los estudiantes, pero Fudge solo era un pez gordo del ministerio, vendiéndose al mejor postor.

—Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. —sonrió Fudge. Era un auténtico político. McGonagall levantó una mano, calmando los aplausos, y comenzó:

—Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, no solo para celebrar el fin de un régimen de terror y segregacionismo, sino también para honrar a las víctimas que esta guerra y todos estos años atrás han dejado. —los murmullos murieron completamente. —Podría hablaros de Albus Dumbledore, de cómo Quién Vosotros Sabéis lo mató a sangre fría, pero él es solo el ejemplo más visible de sus víctimas. No, yo quiero pediros un momento de silencio, respeto y reflexión por todos aquellos que murieron y no serán recordados, por los que quedaron enterrados en fosas sin que nadie supiera que yacen ahí, y por todos los que desaparecieron y no se ha vuelto a saber de ellos.

Severus miró a su alrededor. Los asistentes del ministerio tenían la cabeza baja y miraban a un lado, entre avergonzados y pretendiendo no escuchar. Todos ellos, en mayor o menor medida, habían dejado que eso sucediera. Fudge miraba al frente con una pose casi militar de lo recto y tenso que estaba. A McGonagall, sin embargo, no le importaba para nada que casi todos sus asistentes estuvieran horriblemente incómodos durante su discurso, pues sus ojos recorrían las mesas en las que estaban los miembros de la Orden y sus aliados, los únicos que le miraban de frente y con honestidad.

—El mundo mágico necesita – necesitamos – perdonar y sanar. —continuó después del silencio. —No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos aprender de él. Por eso mismo, después de meses ajustando el programa y las asignaturas de Hogwarts, estoy orgullosa de presentar una nueva materia de sensibilización para niños que vengan del mundo muggle y mágico. —los silenciosos aplausos de unos pocos cubrieron el Gran Comedor. —Daremos más detalles de esta nueva asignatura cuando avancemos en la elaboración de su currículum.

—Excelente noticia, directora. —dijo Fudge tras un momento para los paupérrimos aplausos que hubo. — Para no demorarnos más, pues estoy seguro de que estarán hambrientos, —algunos rieron ante la gracia del político. Umbridge se tapó la boca con dos dedos en un gesto casi coqueto. —quería hacer un brindis —las copas aparecieron en las mesas y la directora y Fudge convocaron las suyas propias. —por el fin de una era, y el principio de una nueva.

Fudge levantó su copa con una sonrisa falsa y amable, y todos levantaron sus copas poco después, brindando. Severus suspiró, bajando su copa sin beber, y Lily, que se sentaba a su lado, se inclinó un poco para decir:

—Lo mismo que ha dicho ahora podría haberlo dicho cuando Voldemort tomó control de todo. —Severus frunció los labios, sabiendo que era cierto.

—Y ese tipo se va a presentar a primer ministro. —gruñó.

—¿Sabíais algo de la nueva asignatura? — preguntó Remus cuando la comida apareció en sus platos y todos empezaron a comer.

Aquel fue el principio de una larga conversación, que fluctuaría hacia otros temas y duraría toda la velada. Severus apenas escuchó de vez en cuando, más ocupado de Draco (y agradecido de tener una excusa por la que ausentarse de la conversación y del ambiente en general). Lily tampoco parecía muy animada, dependiendo de hacia donde marchaba la conversación, ya que ella prefería no hablar por el momento del Santuario ni de batallas, aunque era difícil no hablar de eso porque todos ellos venían de ahí.

Lupin y Black se ausentaron a mitad de la noche, alegando asuntos que tratar con Moody, cuando Severus y Lily decidieron marcharse. Lily quería despedirse de la ahora directora McGonagall, pero ella llevaba toda la noche en la misma mesa que Umbridge y Fudge, seguramente obligada por etiqueta, y Lily no quería soportar la presencia de Umbridge y los suyos ni un minuto, así que al final se fueron con la promesa de Lily de volver un día para despedirse de ella.


	82. Chapter 81

**Capítulo 81**

Al día siguiente, Lily y Severus se despertaron muchísimo antes de que Sirius o Remus hubieran recuperado el sentido. Harry y Draco estaban hiperactivos, aunque de vez en cuando bostezaban, pero de verdad querían salir de sus tronas, terminar el desayuno y ponerse a correr torpemente por la casa. Dobby solía vigilarlos cuando los infantes corrían locamente.

—La noche estuvo bien. —comentó Lily. Harry pataleó cuando ella le dio la última cucharada del puré; Draco se negaba a comer más. —¿Cuál es tu opinión?

—La mitad de los oficiales sobraba. La otra mitad debería estar en Azkaban. —resumió Severus. No estaba muy contento con el desarrollo de la noche, aunque no podía decir que fuera inesperado: desde el principio sabía que todos los peces gordos estarían allí, y la mayoría de ellos tan solo se ponían del lado del vencedor.

—Concuerdo. Aún así… Me gustó juntarme de nuevo con todos, en un ambiente más festivo y relajado.

Severus gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, sin darle plenamente la razón a Lily. Había estado bien (esa parte), pero no necesitaba estar tanto rato allí. Lily musitó, bajando a Harry y Draco de sus tronas, y llamando a Dobby para que los vigilara. Los dos niños escaparon como bólidos, o al menos a la máxima velocidad que les permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Se escuchaban los pasos torpes y pesados desde la cocina mientras Severus rebañaba el puré de Draco, haciendo un pequeño montón a un lado, sin ánimo de comérselo.

—Severus. —le llamó Lily quedamente. Los ojos del mago giraron, centrándose en su cara contraída en una pequeña mueca. —Me… Nos preocupas. Yo… Sé que no es fácil dejar la guerra atrás, pero ha pasado más de un mes y…

—Estoy bien. —murmuró Severus, desviando su vista de nuevo. Chafó el montón de puré con la cuchara, volviendo a montarlo distraídamente.

—No, no lo estás. —le cortó Lily. Severus gruñó, pero ella continuó de igual forma. —La guerra ha sido dura, lo entiendo. Y lo que vino antes no fue un camino de rosas, también lo entiendo. Pero… Pero no puedes dejar que eso te gobierne. Tu pasado no te – no te define más de lo que tú quieras dejar que te defina. —Severus bufó, incómodo. —Ya sé que esto no es lo que esperabas, no es lo que yo esperaba tampoco. James ya no está, no va a ver crecer a su hijo, —la voz de Lily se hizo gruesa, como si fuera a llorar, pero se contuvo. —y el mundo mágico tampoco es tan seguro como yo quería que lo fuese.

Lily le miró, suplicante, y Severus bajó la vista al cazo con el puré de Draco. Los niños pasaron frente a la cocina, seguidos de un servicial Dobby, que corría detrás de ellos. Severus odió a Lily por un momento, por obligarle a hablar de sentimientos y… Y todas esas cosas que él jamás tocaba por miedo a que todo se fuera al demonio si las miraba muy fuerte. No era el mejor lidiando consigo mismo.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme. —confesó para el cuello de su camisa finalmente. —James se ha ido y Regulus también, y Lucius y Narcissa también, y me han dejado a cargo de un niño que apenas conocía antes de que esta debacle se desatara. No sé muy bien qué hacer, pero no – —Severus inspiró, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación. —no quiero que nadie salga herido. Ni Draco, ni Harry, ni tú, ni Sirius, ni Remus. El mundo mágico pende ahora mismo de un hilo, y en cuanto alguien haga el más mínimo movimiento, se desatará el caos de nuevo… Y todo se irá a la mierda, como la vez anterior.

—No sabía que sentías de esa forma, Severus. —susurró Lily. Severus miró a otro lado, sintiéndose sofocado. Ugh, odiaba hablar de sus sentimientos. —Lo siento si te he avergonzado, pero me parece importante hablar de esto. —Severus gruñó demasiado amenazadoramente, y Lily continuó por otros derroteros. —Yo también tengo miedo de que todo se vaya al infierno. Sirius y Remus también se sienten inquietos por esto mismo.

—¿Podemos… Dejar esto ya? —pidió, casi suplicó, Severus antes de que Lily continuara hablando. Ella le miró, de nuevo poniendo ojos de cordero degollado, y finalmente cedió:

—De acuerdo, si no estás cómodo. Pero me preocupa que no dejes salir nada de esto. No te hará bien a la larga. —Severus gruñó de nuevo: ¿por qué parecía que Lily volvía a empezar otra vez? —Toma, un cuaderno. —Lily conjuró uno y se lo tendió, deslizándolo por la mesa. —Puedes escribir en él tus sentimientos y dejarlos salir.

—No voy a escribir un diario, Lily. —Severus rodó los ojos ante lo estúpido de la idea. Lily bufó en desacuerdo:

—No es un diario, es para que proyectes tus pensamientos y sentimientos en él y… Y los pongas en orden, los madures y los aceptes. —ella se veía especialmente satisfecha con la explicación, aunque Severus no tardó en alzar una ceja, escéptico a más no poder. —Tan solo cógelo y haz lo que quieras con él. —suspiró Lily, dándose por vencida. Severus lo envió a su cuarto con un movimiento de varita.

Lily se marchó a vigilar a Harry y Draco poco después, añadiendo que ella se ocuparía de los niños esa mañana. Severus se marchó a su cuarto en seguida, pues después de la conversación con Lily no se sentía muy cómodo a su alrededor. Cuando entró, gruñó con fuerza: el cuaderno tonto que Lily le había dado estaba en la cama, donde él lo había hecho aparecer, por otro lado.

Lo apartó de un manotazo, tumbándose de golpe. El cuaderno cayó al suelo, pero a Severus no le importó en lo más mínimo. No quería pensar en sus sentimientos ni toda esa turba de entes que se agitaba en su mente, clamando su atención. Aún así, cada vez era más difícil sellar todos esos pensamientos detrás de la oclumancia, y tener que levantar sus murallas mentales no ayudaba a calmar la paranoia de todas formas.

Suspiró. Una vez, luego otra, y otra más, y finalmente se agachó en la cama para coger el cuaderno. Los recuerdos de Regulus, James y Lucius muriendo, entre otros muchos, le asaltaban la mente; la batalla en el Santuario, su pelea con Bellatrix, Lily llorando en el hospital… Intentaba acallar una voz y salían tres más a pedir su atención. Aquello solo estaba sucediendo por culpa de la conversación con Lily; normalmente era capaz de empujar todo al fondo de su mente.

Severus abrió el cuaderno con cuidado. Todas las páginas estaban en blanco, como había esperado. Una voz en su cabeza le advertía de la tontería que iba a hacer, pero aún así, Severus convocó la pluma y el tintero y se incorporó en la cama, reposando contra el cabecero. Pasó las páginas del cuaderno hasta el inicio, y luego cogió la pluma, mojándola en tinta y dejándola suspendida en el aire encima de la hoja.

Súbitamente, no supo qué poner. No es como si los pensamientos no dejaran de venirle a la mente, pero eran confusos y se pisaban los unos a los otros, impidiéndole centrarse en uno solo. Severus inspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. _Aquello era una tontería_. Escogió a Regulus, por ser el recuerdo menos conflictivo de todos, aunque lo que había pasado en Azkaban enturbiara esa simplicidad.

La pluma rasgó el cuaderno muggle, primero lenta y dubitativamente y después con soltura, mientras los pensamientos brotaban de su ser. Severus escribió sobre Regulus, cómo se habían conocido, cómo el menor le había dado la espalda en Hogwarts y cómo le había ayudado fuera del mismo, su estancia en Azkaban, las memorias robadas, su implicación en la Orden del Fénix y cómo había muerto después. Evitó imprimirle sentimientos a las palabras; no quería hablar de la culpa que le corroía por dentro al pensar que Regulus había muerto pensando que Malfoy le odiaba, o cómo creía haber obligado en cierta medida al otro a seguirle en sus planes locos. O cómo, en primer lugar, había sido culpa de Severus que Regulus hubiera terminado en Azkaban.

Cuando terminó había escrito varias páginas del cuaderno con su apretujada letra. Ya casi era la hora de comer y Sirius y Remus se habían levantado hacía poco, exhaustos de la fiesta del día anterior. Severus también se sentía agotado, pero satisfecho a su vez. Centrar sus esfuerzos en Regulus, en seguirle a través de sus memorias, no había sido tan mala idea como Severus había supuesto.

Severus miraba con asombro su cuaderno, alucinándose de haber escrito tanto acerca de Regulus, con quien no había compartido mucho tiempo desde que su vida se volviera turbulenta, cuando un sollozo infantil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Draco lloraba a pleno pulmón, de repente, así que Severus se deslizó fuera de su cuarto y fue a investigar, guardando cuidadosamente el cuaderno en el proceso.

— ¡Severus! —le saludó Sirius, zanahoria en mano. Le señaló el salón. —Creo que Draco pregunta por ti.

Severus continuó su camino hacia el salón. Sirius tenía una brillante sonrisa en los labios, algo que no veía muy a menudo estos últimos tiempos, y eso le intrigaba. Lo que sea que le hubiera puesto de buen humor tendría que esperar, pues Draco aullaba como si lo estuvieran matando lentamente. Remus agitaba muñecos de peluche frente a su cara, sin conseguir una respuesta positiva por parte del niño. Harry miraba a Draco con ojos casi acuosos y Lily se esforzaba en distraerle, temiendo que su llanto se le fuera a contagiar. Dobby se golpeaba contra la pared, castigándose sin piedad.

Los ojos grises de Draco le avistaron tan pronto entró Severus en la habitación, y tan rápido como había llegado el llanto, se fue. Los bracitos del niño se agitaron, pidiéndole mudamente que le llevara en brazos. Severus suspiró, no queriendo pensar en qué demonios había pasado en esa mañana que él no había estado presente, y le aupó.

—Uff, gracias a Merlín que has venido. —le sonrió Remus, mirándole desde el suelo. Su sonrisa no era tan brillante como la de Sirius, pero era distinta de la habitual, notó Severus.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Severus sin embargo. Se volvió un momento a mirar a Dobby. —Ya basta, Dobby. Te prohíbo que te castigues, ¿me oyes? Así que deja de pegarte contra la pared. —le gruñó al molesto elfo.

—Sí, señor amo Snape. —el elfo hizo media docena de reverencias con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y después se marchó dando saltos a la cocina, para hacer la comida.

—Se le ha caído el peluche a un lado. —Remus se levantó, suspirando de cansancio. —Supongo que no es lo mismo que se lo dé yo a que se lo des tú.

Severus suspiró, sin entender realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del enano que llevaba en brazos. Las manos de Draco se aferraban a su túnica como si fuera su única salvación y su cara estaba enterrada en el cuello de Severus. Podía sentir la humedad de sus mejillas, pero limpiarle la cara iba a ser complicado mientras el niño se fusionaba con él.

—En fin, iré a ayudar a Sirius y Dobby. —dijo Lupin, retirándose tras un vistazo a Lily y Severus. Cuando se quedaron solos, él dijo en un susurro:

—Gracias por encargarte de Draco este rato.

—No es nada. ¿Estás más descansado? —preguntó ella con un tinte de curiosidad en las palabras.

—Sí, dormir un rato me ha venido bien. —respondió instintivamente Severus. Si sacaba a colación el tema del cuaderno, ella querría hablar más, y Severus no deseaba tocar ese tema en un largo rato. —¿Qué les pasa?

—Oh, ¿tú también te has fijado? Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca. —se alivió Lily. Cogió a Harry, sentándose en el sofá e indicándole a Severus que se sentara a su lado. —Han amanecido así ya, supongo que sucedería algo en la cena de ayer, después de que nos fuéramos.

—¿Alguna… Chica? —preguntó Severus, dudoso.

—No sé, no creo que sea eso. No me extrañaría de Sirius, pero de Remus…

—Meadowes estaba también en el castillo. Aunque fuera en las cocinas. Quizás al final de la fiesta terminó su turno y fue a disfrutar un rato… Y se encontró con Remus y…

—¿Crees que ellos…? —Lily miró en dirección a la cocina, sorprendida.

—No lo sé. Estamos suponiendo que se gustan, ¿no? No soy yo el que lleva los cotilleos en esta casa precisamente. —Lily giró la cabeza rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de fingido enfado.

—¿Estás acusándome de ser una cotilla?

Sirius llamó en ese momento a comer, antes de que Severus pudiera responder a Lily.


	83. Chapter 82

**Capítulo 82**

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que queráis decirnos? —preguntó Lily directamente mientras comían, después de al menos tres indirectas (que Severus hubiera cazado). _Y ella no era cotilla_ , pensó con ironía.

—Bueno, pensábamos anunciarlo en – en el postre. —se revolvió Remus en su sitio, casi como si le hubieran golpeado de la sorpresa. Aunque él parecía tener que darles una pésima noticia, la sonrisa de Sirius no podía ser más brillante, dadas las circunstancias a su alrededor, claro.

—Pero ya casi hemos llegado al postre, así que también vale. —le refutó Sirius. —¿Haces los honores, Rem?

Severus miró a ambos. Desde que James muriera, Sirius había pasado a llamar a Remus 'Rem' y había olvidado por completo su antiguo apodo de Lunático. Aquel no había sido un cambio casual; Lily le había dejado caer que Sirius no creía que los merodeadores pudieran seguir adelante sin James. Remus tampoco parecía detestar ese nuevo mote, pero él se limitaba a llamar a Sirius por su nombre.

—De acuerdo. Ayer por la noche, después de que os fuerais, fuimos a hablar con Moody. Acerca de lo que dijo Frank, de investigar a los oficiales del Ministerio y demás. —Severus frunció el ceño. Casi podía ver a Black moviendo el rabo y ladrando al son de la música de Moody. —Y le dijimos que nos apuntara.

—¿Os apuntasteis? —casi gritó Lily. Ella se veía contrariada hasta cierto punto, aunque quizás preocupada le quedaba mejor.

—¡Exacto! —contestó enérgicamente Sirius, malentendiendo los ánimos de Lily. —Todavía tenemos que rellenar cierto papeleo y demás, pero dentro de poco estaremos ayudando a sacar los trapos sucios de todos esos corruptos.

—¿Dentro de poco? Antes tendréis que pasar el entrenamiento de auror, ¿no? —señaló Severus.

—Eso es lo mejor, que convencimos a Moody para que nos contratara como externos, así no tenemos que seguir sus órdenes ni escucharle… Mucho rato.

Se quedaron en silencio. Severus les sonrió tímidamente a ambos, dándoles una enhorabuena discreta, pero Lily no le siguió. Ella tenía la piel pálida y miraba el fondo de su plato con remordimientos y preocupación. La alegría de Sirius se tornó en decepción y finalmente preocupación al no responder Lily; Remus no había llegado a animarse en ningún momento.

—¿Qué pasa, Lily?

—Yo… No estoy segura de que sea buena idea. —ella jugueteó con los cubiertos antes de decir. —¿Por qué queréis seguir peleando? Ya hemos ganado.

—No es – no es eso, Lily. —intentó contestar Remus. —Es solo que – después de reformar la mansión y la casa de Bristol y – y todo esto… Maldición. Es complicado de explicar.

—No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. —terminó Sirius. —Ya hemos descansado más que suficiente, y creemos que es hora de hacer algo, de…

—De continuar. —les apoyó Severus. Los dos hombres le dirigieron un cabeceo agradecido.

—No buscamos ser aurores, Lily. —le prometió Remus. —Pero todos estos oficiales, que podrían haber hecho lo mismo que Peter hizo, me hacen hervir la sangre. No _podemos_ dejarles campar a sus anchas.

—Lo que Moody nos comentó fue investigar. Cuando terminemos la investigación, se la pasamos a él y ya se encarga el departamento de seguridad mágica de arrestar a quien deba.

—Aún así, sois miembros de la Orden, y que seáis amigos de Severus por sí solo ya es suficiente para estar en peligro. Hacer esto solo aumentaría ese riesgo. —refutó Lily.

—No puedo quedarme encerrado en casa hasta que pase el peligro. —estableció Remus. —No estoy siendo irracional, han pasado meses – ¡meses! – desde que V-Voldemort fue derrotado. ¿Todavía hay mortífagos y simpatizantes de Él ahí fuera? Claro que sí, pero ellos están huyendo, no atacando.

—No quiero que os pase nada. —admitió finalmente Lily. Parecía ver lo ridículo de la discusión.

—Y no nos va a pasar nada, Lily. —le respondió Sirius, en tono tranquilizante. —Escucha, no estamos ciegos a lo que ha pasado, y a lo que sigue pasando. Sabemos del peligro que hay ahí fuera, y vamos a actuar en consecuencia. Eso puedo – podemos – prometértelo, Lily. Confía en nosotros.

Lily aceptó finalmente, aunque no parecía menos preocupada que antes. Por suerte para todos, Dobby trajo el postre en ese momento y terminaron de comer en un ambiente tenso y poco amigable. Lupin parecía debatirse entre continuar adelante con su plan o no, y Sirius estaba completamente decidido, aunque no parecía muy contento con la reacción de Lily.

Después de navidades, Sirius y Remus fueron a firmar el contrato con Moody. Lily pensó que se habrían olvidado, pero no dijo nada cuando ellos llegaron a casa con sendas carpetas ministeriales. Los dos investigadores se aposentaron en una de las habitaciones en desuso del primer piso con sonrisas en el rostro. Severus vio a Lily preocupada durante varios días más, hasta que la felicidad de los otros dos hombres penetró en esa terca cabeza suya y aceptó que era lo que de verdad ellos querían.

En ese momento, Severus decidió que era hora de darle a Sirius las memorias de su hermano. Llevaba escribiendo sobre Regulus ya bastantes días, diseccionándolo en el cuaderno. Le hacía sentirse algo sucio por dentro, porque utilizaba a Regulus para no pensar en James o en Lucius, cuyas muertes eran más recientes y le costaba más asimilar. Aún así, planeaba dar el salto a otra cosa pronto, y por eso quería darle a Sirius lo que, por herencia, era suyo.

—Sirius. —le llamó. La habitación que utilizaban Remus y él para investigar estaba mucho más arreglada que antes, aunque los papeles ya empezaban a amontonarse por doquier. Sirius levantó la mirada del pergamino que llevaba en la mano, que tenía la foto de un mago joven y algo arrogante por su sonrisa. —¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?

—Claro. —murmuró. Remus les miró por un momento, antes de continuar su investigación. Música clásica sonaba de fondo, relajante y lenta, para ambientar la sala. Sirius cerró la puerta y le preguntó. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. Era sobre Regulus. —Severus le tendió los botes con las memorias del difunto Black. Sirius los cogió, frunciendo el ceño. —Son de Azkaban, cuando… Cuando terminé siendo el padrino de Draco. Regulus y yo creímos que sería más seguro para todos que se las quitara y se las devolviera al final de la guerra, pero…

—Han pasado meses desde –

—Lo sé. Siento no habértelas dado antes. —Severus quiso añadir alguna excusa, pero aquello era embarazoso y, por como Sirius le miraba a veces, no necesitaba palabras para transmitirle lo que sucedía.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sirius le perforó la mirada por un momento, y pareció que iba a reprocharle cuando bajó la vista a los botes de memorias que llevaba en la mano. Él inspiró con fuerza, como armándose de valor, y cerró los ojos, apretando los botes ligeramente. Una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de su hermano eran esos tontos botes con unas memorias que ni siquiera iban dirigidas a él.

—Nunca os pregunté qué había pasado en Azkaban. —respondió con voz queda finalmente. —Regulus, creo, siempre se sintió algo afectado por lo que había pasado allí.

—Eso —dijo Severus casi por obligación, señalando las memorias. —fue la parte fácil de Azkaban. Lo peor vino antes, así que no hay… Nada terrible en esas memorias. —Sirius apartó la vista de las memorias y le miró de nuevo. Asintió lentamente, sin pedir detalles, y volvió a mirar los botes antes de girarse:

—Las veré después. Gracias por traerlas, Severus.

Sirius entró en la habitación, rumiando todavía, con su cerebro probablemente dando vueltas alrededor de esas memorias. Severus suspiró: aquel era el final de sus pensamientos escritos sobre Regulus. Era hora de continuar, aunque en su mente todavía rondaban las dudas acerca de la muerte de Regulus (¿los demás lo habrían culpado por ello?, entre otras). Prefería ser un cobarde y no saber la respuesta a todas esas cuestiones.

—¿Severus? —le llamó Lily, asomando la cabeza por el pasillo cuando pasaba, todavía pensativo. Él levantó la mirada y ella continuó. —Había pensado en pasar la tarde fuera con Harry y Draco. ¿Os apuntáis?

—Bien. —murmuró Severus.

Después de comer salieron a los enormes jardines de la finca. Había algunos árboles, así que se sentaron bajo uno de ellos. Draco y Harry corrían en el pasto bien cortado y húmedo, diciendo el nombre del otro de vez en cuando (ellos habían empezado a hablar hacía poco, y Draco había tomado la costumbre de llamar papá a Severus, por más que le disgustara al mayor).

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Severus finalmente, levantando por un momento la vista de su libro. Lily miraba a los enanos correr torpemente, sus ojos algo húmedos.

—Echo de menos a James. —Severus la miró largamente y después bajó la vista a su libro de nuevo.

—Yo también.

—Había pensado en hacerle un álbum de fotos a Harry. Para que lo conozca cuando sea mayor. —Severus se reprimió de alzar las cejas, asombrado.

—Es una buena idea. Pero pensé que teníais muchas fotos.

—Y las teníamos, pero perdimos la mitad cuando atacaron el Santuario. Prácticamente arrasaron el lugar esa noche. —Lily suspiró, su cara amarga al pensar en _esa noche_. —Pero, bueno, eso es el pasado. Tan solo quería saber si tenías alguna foto de Hogwarts.

—Solo tengo una de finales de sexto. Te haré una copia.

—Gracias, Severus.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Lily continuaba mirando a los niños con fervor, aunque algo lacrimógena. A Severus no le gustaba verla triste, así que preguntó:

—¿Has pensado en algo que quieras hacer?

—No realmente. Quiero dedicarme a Harry estos años más que nada en el mundo, ya que James…

—Entiendo. Pero a los niños les vendría bien conocer a otra gente de su edad, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. —murmuró Lily, como si no hubiera caído en la cuenta. Por el momento ellos eran demasiados pequeños como para salir a correr por las calles ellos solos. Y aunque fueran mayores, Severus no se lo permitiría mientras la situación no se calmara en el mundo mágico (dicho de otra manera, hasta que terminaran las investigaciones en el ministerio de magia).

—Seguro que dentro de poco cumple años alguno de los críos de los Weasley, podrías convencerlos para que inviten a Harry y Draco a su fiesta.

—¡Estoy segura de que no tengo que hablar con Arthur o Molly para que inviten a los niños a una fiesta de cumpleaños! —se indignó Lily.

—Si tú lo dices… —Lily le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro y Severus le tiró una pequeña sonrisa. —Entonces, habla con ellos para que inviten también a Draco.

—Mmm… —musitó Lily, seria de golpe. —¿Te preocupa que no inviten a Draco? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—¿Te parece raro? Lleva el apellido Malfoy. Su padre era mortífago. —Lily asintió, pensativa. —No quiero que se sienta diferente a los demás niños. Él no tiene nada que ver con sus padres.

—Lo sé. —Severus siguió la cabellera rubia del niño con la mirada. —No te preocupes, no tratarán a Draco como si fuera distinto. Hablaré con quien sea necesario.

—Debería ser yo quien hablara y lo defendiera, ¿no?

—¡Já! Como si te fuera a dejar. Lo primero que harías sería amenazar con hacerles cosas horribles, ¿verdad?

—Cállate. —murmuró Severus, desviando la vista a otro lado. Él habría hecho eso. Lily soltó una carcajada cristalina y Severus le sonrió: al menos no estaba triste.

—¡Papá, papá! —Draco corrió hacia ellos. Severus intentó reprimir la punzada de suciedad cuando el niño lo volvió a llamar su padre. No creía que Draco estuviera preparado para la charla acerca de sus padres, así que no comentó nada. Draco llegó a su lado, subiendo a sus piernas, y colocó una margarita bajo su nariz. —Papá.

—Qué bonita, Draco. —Harry llegó en ese momento, con su también enorme margarita estrujada en la mano. Lily le subió a su regazo mientras Severus quitaba gentilmente la margarita de su cara, acercándola a la de Draco y Harry. —Es una margarita. ¿Veis? Estos son sus pétalos. —les señaló Severus. Harry tocó uno, arrancándolo de casualidad.

Severus pasó otros diez minutos dándoles a los dos niños (que no entendían ni una palabra) una lección de botánica. Los infantes le miraban con ojos muy grandes, tan grandes que eran incluso incómodos, y cuando levantó la mirada de los dos niños (ellos habían vuelto a balbucear en su propio idioma, señalando los pétalos de las flores) encontró a Lily mirándole con una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes que no te han entendido nada, verdad?

Severus le sonrió, bufando divertido. Las cosas empezaban a ir mejor, y al menos Lily estaba sonriendo de nuevo con algo más de poderío y menos tristeza.


	84. Chapter 83

**Capítulo 83**

Las pesadillas, que empezaron cuando Severus comenzó a escribir sobre James, parecían no querer remitir. No eran realmente pesadillas, sino memorias, cosas que ya habían pasado. Aún así, Severus continuó su largo viaje entre recuerdos más o menos alegres, queriendo desembarazarse de eso también. Sirius y Remus pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en su sala de detectives, como la llamaban ahora y Lily, sin nadie a quien volverse para hablar (Severus la había dejado sola a ratos a conciencia, para que ella encontrara otra cosa que hacer en vez de volcarse tanto en su hijo) había tomado como afición las Runas Antiguas.

Severus no recordaba que Lily se sintiera poco indiferente a la asignatura de Hogwarts, al menos mientras habían sido amigos. Ella era más de encantamientos y pociones, según recordaba. Ahora, mientras Harry y Draco dormían, siendo vigilados por Dobby, ella leía, o más bien devoraba, libros de Runas Antiguas, encontrándolos…

—Fascinante. —susurró Lily, embelesada.

—Creo que eso ya lo has dicho. —murmuró en respuesta Severus. Él leía el Profeta, leyendo la noticia de otro oficial del ministerio detenido por corrupción. Lo que el artículo no decía era que toda la información que Moody estaba usando en su contra la habían obtenido Sirius y Remus. Ellos hacían bien de detectives, aunque Severus no se sorprendía mucho por eso.

—Es que es fascinante. —Lily cerró el libro, su dedo haciendo de marca-páginas. —No esperaba que esto de las Runas Antiguas pudiera interesarme tanto. Cuando Harry sea mayor, iremos a ver las pirámides egipcias, el libro dice que hay muchas runas ahí.

—Ya. De momento, ¿por qué no viajamos a la Madriguera? Creo que nos esperan.

—Mmm, cierto. Ya casi es la hora. Voy a despedirme de Sirius y Remus y nos vamos.

—De acuerdo.

Apenas un minuto después, Lily ya estaba lista. Los niños ya habían sido vestidos justo después de comer así que partieron con presteza hacia la Madriguera. Era la primera vez que estaban allí y aunque habían llegado un poco pronto ya había más gente en el jardín. Los hermanos de Molly, Fabian y Gideon Prewett, batallaban contra Bill y Charlie, los hijos mayores de los Weasley y los gemelos discutían con su madre, sujetando sus pequeñas escobas de entrenamiento. Ella no les hacía mucho caso, intentando terminar de poner la mesa junto a su marido.

Ginny, Ron y Neville, los más pequeños del cumpleaños, ya estaban subidos en sus tronas y Percy, como el futuro prefecto que iba a ser, cuidaba de ellos petulantemente (aunque realmente los padres de Neville se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en orden). Ellos los saludaron cuando Lily y Severus cruzaron el terroso camino de acceso a la parcela.

—¡Lily, Severus, qué bien que hayáis venido! Solo esperamos a los Tonks, tienen que estar al caer. —les informó Molly desde el otro lado de la mesa. —¡Que no, Fred! Si os portáis bien, podréis volar después de la tarta de Ron.

—Jo, mamá… —se siguió quejando Fred. George hizo un puchero a su lado.

—Vamos a sentar a los niños. —murmuró Severus. Tan solo esperaba que nadie se pusiera a llorar.

Justo cuando habían conseguido aposentar a Harry y Draco en sus asientos, los Tonks hicieron acto de presencia. Llegaban justo a la hora que habían acordado y pronto todos se sentaron, padres e hijos compartiendo mesa con unos Fred y George enfurruñados por no poder montar en escoba. A Severus le sorprendía significativamente, ya que ellos apenas eran unos años mayores que Draco.

—¿Y Sirius y Remus? Pensaba que vendrían con vosotros. — habló Molly, después de soplar las velas. Todos tenían un trozo de tarta bajo las narices y el cumpleañero se afanaba en esparcírsela por la cara.

—Iban a venir, pero les ha surgido un compromiso de última hora. Espero que no os importe, al siguiente cumpleaños sí que vendrán, seguro. Que será… ¡El de Fred y George! —exclamó Lily. Los gemelos empezaron a hacer bulla, emocionados por su pronto cumpleaños.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la Madriguera. Fred y George se marcharon rápidamente con sus tíos a volar en escoba en cuanto se terminaron de comer la tarta. Arthur jugaba con todos los niños, haciendo volar un tren de juguete. Los demás charlaban frente a trozos de pastel inacabados, aunque Severus no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación. Sus ojos se movían entre Harry y Draco, observando sus caras redondas y sus mejillas ruborizadas por el juego. Le gustaba cómo se veían, tan contentos y llenos de vida.

—Parece que se lo están pasando bien. —susurró Lily a su lado con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —preguntó Severus, estirando las piernas bajo la mesa. —Nos iremos pronto de todas formas.

—Me encantaría, está empezando a dolerme la cabeza de tanto ruido. Vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca, —anunció Lily. —Cuidad de los niños mientras tanto, por favor.

—Sin problema. —sonrió Arthur.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, recorriendo el borde de la parcela. Era agradable para Severus caminar junto a Lily, sin decir nada, o hablando de cualquier cosa. Siempre habían tenido algo de qué hablar, reflexionó. Cuando la mesa del cumpleaños desapareció de la vista, detrás de la casa alta y desequilibrada, Lily habló:

—¿Cómo estás? —era algo que ella le preguntaba una vez a la semana, por lo menos. La respuesta de Severus siempre era la misma:

—Bien. Como siempre. —la miró un momento, parándose. —¿Tú?

—Bien. Mejor que antes, creo. Las Runas me mantienen con la mente activa. —ella se apoyó en la baranda de la parcela con la cadera, mirando la casa. Severus miró al suelo un momento, pateando a un tonto gnomo de jardín. —¿Duermes bien últimamente?

—¿Mmm? Sí, claro. Como siempre. —respondió Severus, dándole golpecitos al gnomo para que se fuera.

—¿Seguro? Porque estás muy ojeroso.

—Estoy bien, Lily. —le intentó disuadir con voz cansina. Ella arqueó las cejas, escéptica.

—Difícil creerte, cuándo lo dices así. —se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Lily no presionó más, dedicándose a mirar el punto más alto de la Madriguera.

—James fue mi primer amigo… —murmuró Severus, mirando donde ella miraba. —En masculino, me refiero. Nunca me fié de mis compañeros de Slytherin, y él fue el primero en sentarse a mi lado porque quería conocerme. —Severus suspiró. Lily, a su lado, suspiró también. —He estado usando tu cuaderno. Escribiendo cosas. Ayuda, pero… También me hace pensar demasiado.

—Está bien. Incluso si al principio duele. Yo también lo he hecho. Llevo tiempo haciéndolo, escribiendo a vuelapluma además. Me ayuda a aclarar la cabeza… Y el corazón.

Se volvieron a quedar callados. Lily se revolvió a su lado. Severus continuaba musitando en su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensándolo y…

Severus la miró al quedarse ella callada a mitad de frase. Lily le miraba de vuelta, solo un poco más baja que él. Las manos de ella jugueteaban con sus dedos, aunque Severus no recordaba el momento en que había empezado.

—Creo que te quiero.

Lily no hizo amago de besarlo. Tan solo continuó mirándole intensamente, sus manos enredadas en la suya. Severus sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco: ella – ella había dicho que – que le quería. Y no como un amigo, por la mirada que le estaba echando. Le costó un momento procesarlo, y luego se puso rojo como un tomate. Sentía que estaba a punto de prenderse fuego ahí mismo; su confesión le había provocado un torbellino en el estómago, un torrente de… De felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero. —tartamudeó Severus, reconociendo sus sentimientos por fin. Lily le sonrió, algo ruborizada, y finalmente dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Su corazón iba a mil por hora en aquel rincón apartado de todos.

—Qué bien. Por un momento pensé que – que no sentías lo mismo. —murmuró Lily en su pecho.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, esta vez por un rato largo.

—Pero me gustaría dejar pasar un tiempo. —dijo al final Lily de nuevo, retirándose. —Por respeto a – a este giro en nuestra relación. Superar lo de James, pasar página, todas esas cosas que se dicen… —su voz se perdió en un hilo grueso.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Severus. —Creo que es lo mejor. Que los dos superemos a James antes de – antes de esto. —aunque Severus, por otro lado, no podía esperar a besar finalmente a Lily.

Lily le abrazó fuertemente, pegando su mejilla contra la de Severus. También se estaba bien así, abrazado a ella como si fuera su salvavidas. Y Severus jamás se perdonaría, en ese momento, besar a Lily. No mientras el recuerdo de James estaba tan fresco en su memoria. Casi se sentía un traidor pensando en solo disfrutar de uno de sus besos. Pero por fin se sentía mejor, y eso le hacía sonreír, aunque fuera débilmente.

* * *

 **Nota: ¡casi casi terminamos! El siguiente será el último capítulo :)  
**


	85. Chapter 84

**Capítulo 84**

—¡Vamoooo-ooooos! Que vamos a perder el tren. —se quejó de nuevo Harry.

Era, por fin, el uno de septiembre. Harry y Draco, emocionados como si fueran críos de cinco años en cuerpos de once, revoloteaban a su alrededor. Severus sonrió con paciencia, asegurando la mano de Dahlia, de ocho años. Ella tenía el pelo negro de Severus, y su complexión delgaducha, pero sus ojos eran tan verdes y vivos como los de su madre, de la que también había heredado sus labios y nariz. Desvió la mirada a Lily, al otro lado de su única hija que compartían por sangre. Ella trataba de calmar a Harry, pero Draco no dejaba de hacer apuntes con aires de grandeza: sus típicos aires, cortesía de Sirius.

—Vais más lentos que las tortugas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mejor no llevas tú tu carrito y así vamos más rápido los demás? —le pinchó Lily sin maldad.

—Pero yo ya llevo mi lechuza. Vosotros la molestaríais si os la dejara.

Draco se giró, abriendo la marcha de nuevo. Harry le siguió, molestándole por verse tan superior con su lechuza, que era de un color marrón, mientras la de Harry era de un imponente blanco, un color mucho más aristócrata según había recalcado el niño de gafas. Dahlia bufó, molesta y envidiosa a partes iguales, y preguntó:

—¿Y yo cuándo iré? —Severus calculó los años, aunque no le hizo falta una mente prodigiosa para ello.

—En tres años, ya lo sabes de sobra.

—Jo, pero yo quiero ir ahora.

—Pero vas a tener que esperar un poco. —le repuso Severus. —Dahlia, ya hemos hablado de esto. Cuando te toque tu turno, además, te alegrarás de haber llegado más tarde que Harry y Draco.

—¿Ah, sí? —la niña le miraba ahora con curiosidad. Lily le echó una mirada de soslayo, curiosa también.

—Bueno, confío en que en tres años ya sepan, al menos, cómo llegar a las cocinas. —Severus le guiñó un ojo a la niña. Su cara era pura emoción e ilusión, algo que no gustó del todo a Lily:

—Sev, no vayas dándoles ideas. Solo me faltaba que les alentaras a meterse en problemas.

—¿Yo? Nunca. —se fingió ofendido Severus.

Lily rió, haciendo que Draco y Harry se volvieran para verlos, intrigados. Ellos se subieron a los carritos, después de que Lily se negara a decirles de qué se reía. Dahlia también tenía los labios sellados: ella era tan terca como Severus, tranquila como Lily pero entregada a la acción y la aventura, como Draco y Harry. ¿Cuántas veces habían salido a explorar la finca de la mansión Prince? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

—Disculpen. —Severus se giró para mirar al muggle que le hablaba. Se habían quedado parados al otro lado del andén 9 y ¾ mientras los niños volvían a montar follón, emocionados. Los ojos de Severus pasaron a la señora, también muy muggle, y la niña de enredado pelo castaño, que llevaba su carrito de Hogwarts. —¿Podrían decirme dónde se encuentra el andén 9 y ¾, si no es mucha molestia?

—Tienen que cruzar esa pared de allí. —Severus le señaló con la barbilla el muro. El muggle le miró de arriba abajo, inseguro. —Espere un momento. ¡Niños! Ya basta. —Draco, Harry y Dahlia miraron a los muggles con ojos grandes y mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza. —Esta niña va a entrar a Hogwarts este año, y necesita ayuda para llegar al andén, así que portaos bien y ayudadla.

—¡Claro! —Harry saltó de su carrito, lechuza todavía en mano. —Yo soy Harry, él es Draco, también es nuestro primer año aquí. —Draco acudió reluctante, casi escondiéndose detrás de Harry. Su lechuza miraba con ojos enormes a Hermione.

—Hermione, Hermione Granger. Un placer.

—No te escondas, Draco. —murmuró Harry sin apenas mover la boca. —Entonces, ¿has vivido en el mundo muggle hasta ahora?

—¿Qué es un muggle? —preguntó ella.

—Un no-mago. —respondió Severus. Draco y Harry asintieron, mirándola con interés. —Se nos hace tarde. Lily, si hicieras los honores.

—Dahlia, ¿quieres venir con mamá?

—Entonces, ¿sabes cómo funciona la electricidad? —dijo Draco detrás de Severus.

Lily desapareció con Dahlia en el muro. Los señores Granger se veían algo horrorizados, y su hija parecía más interesada en contarle a Draco todos los interesantes secretos de la electricidad. Severus les echó una mirada a los niños, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus hijos y les señaló con la barbilla el muro:

—Hora de ir a Hogwarts.

—¡Sí! —Harry agarró la mano de Hermione. Hermione agarró la mano de Draco y los tres corrieron hacia el muro. Lo último que supo de la niña nueva fue que su grito era demasiado agudo para su gusto.

—Entonces, hay que…

—Cruzar el muro, sí. Adelante, no duele. Tan solo échense a un lado cuando lleguen, u otro les atropellara con un carrito.

—Oh, claro, claro. —el señor Granger se reajustó las gafas. —¿Juntos?

—Sí, mejor. —le sonrió temblorosa la señora Granger.

Severus sonrió, viéndolos correr juntos hasta la barrera. Asió con fuerza el carrito de Harry, inspirando lentamente. Jamás se había imaginado que todo terminaría así, cruzando una barrera y dándoles el testigo a Draco y Harry, viéndolos partir hacia Hogwarts como sus padres no lo habían visto partir a él. Las aventuras se habían sucedido en el camino, pero estaba muy orgulloso de ese final, que realmente era un nuevo comienzo. Quizás sin la casa tan llena de niños podía dedicarle por fin un tiempo a su investigación para devolver a Narcissa Malfoy a la realidad, pensó con ambición mientras cruzaba la pared.

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Ta-dah! Hasta aquí la historia. Espero que os haya gustado; a mí me ha gustado mucho recibir tantos comentarios cada capítulo :) ¡Muchas gracias a todos!  
**


End file.
